Entre o amor e a guerra
by Ania Lupin
Summary: Ele estava perdido, teve certeza quando ouviu seu nome sair da boca da ruiva. Ginevra era uma droga da qual ele sabia que não se libertaria tão fácil. Assim perto ela era sim a melhor distração que poderia ter naquele ano - não conseguia pensar em nada além daqueles lábios nos dele: aposta, que aposta? Definitivamente, essa bruxa ainda seria seu fim.
1. Uma Ideia

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

 _Prólogo: Uma ideia_

* * *

 _Sábado, último dia do mês de setembro._

"Esse ano a taça é nossa, com certeza!" O capitão do time sonserino afirmava animado, virando mais uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada. "Chega de perder por cinco anos consecutivos! Os malditos grifinórios vão ver do que os sonserinos são capazes!" Mais uma garrafa aberta, seu conteúdo sendo despejado na caneca vazia. "Esses escrotos vão comer pó no final do campeonato!"

Draco, largado num dos sofás verdes do salão comunal, ouvia entediado o discurso sendo feito por Flint para os sonserinos restantes. Há oito horas atrás, Corvinal havia sofrido uma derrota fenomenal no jogo contra a Sonserina, quatrocentos e cinquenta a dez, e Marcos realmente parecia empolgado com isso.

 _Por Salazar, se já na primeira vitória esse babaca não consegue calar a boca, é melhor nem imaginar como esse traste vai estar quando o time entrar para a final. Ninguém vai conseguir aturar._

O jovem olhou ao redor da sala, e fez uma cara de desgosto com a vista. Aquele cômodo pós-festa estava, como sempre, caótico: garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e restos de bolinhos de abóbora tinham se apossado do chão, canecas estavam abandonadas em todas as superfícies possíveis, alguns sétimo-anistas dormiam bêbados nos braços dos muitos sofás e Flint, na sua bebedeira, derrubava mais cerveja no carpete do que colocava goela adentro.

 _Pelo menos isso aqui continua mais limpo do que na última festa que demos_. Draco pensou, ainda desgostoso com o ambiente. _As pessoas ainda conseguem chegar até seus quartos._

Acabou com mais uma caneca de cerveja enquanto tentava desgrudar Pansy de seu braço esquerdo. As últimas bebidas já estavam sendo tomadas, os alunos pouco a pouco voltando aos dormitórios. Eram quase onze e meia quando conseguiu fazer a loira ir até seu dormitório, assegurando-a que logo a seguiria. Na verdade, o esperado pelo apanhador era que a garota acabasse dormindo enquanto o aguardava: não estava com a mínima vontade de passar a noite em claro depois daquele jogo, mesmo sendo o dia seguinte um domingo.

"Ela tem dado trabalho?" A pergunta veio de Flint, agora o único presente na sala além de Draco.

"Ela está insuportável nesse último mês." disse, tirando alguns fios loiros que caíam nos seus olhos, ainda sujos da partida. "Anda uma tarefa impossível aguentar Pansy falando, mas então, também anda chato fazer qualquer coisa que faça a garota parar de falar."

"Perdeu o tesão, Malfoy?" Flint deu uma risada debochada. "Muita pressão esse ano depois da festinha de agosto?" Draco se limitou a mirar sua caneca vazia na cabeça do moreno, errando por pouco. "Rompe com ela. Dá a garota pra mim, eu não me importaria em ter uma companheira assim."

"Eu também falei isso nas primeiras três semanas do meu quinto ano." Marcos acabou rindo, enquanto Malfoy apenas deu um de seus sorrisos cínicos. "O defeito dela é ter nascido com o dom da fala. Aqueles ruídos que saem da boca dela acabam com qualquer paciência."

" _Draquinho, querido, o que posso fazer por você agora_?" O loiro teve que rir com a imitação, que havia ficado muito próxima da versão original. "Se fosse muda, seria a parceira ideal. Como você atura ela te chamando de diminutivos, com aquela voz aguda, só Merlin sabe."

"Sei bem a voz horrível que sou obrigado a aturar, não é preciso me lembrar disso. Mas não quero acabar com ela."

"O príncipe de gelo da sonserina com pena de magoar um pobre coração?" A pergunta veio em tom de deboche. "Ou ela te mostrou algumas outras vantagens além de ter um corpo escultural?"

"Olha como você fala da minha namorada." Draco respondeu no mesmo tom de zombaria. "É claro que ela já me mostrou outras vantagens." Ele riu, aquilo não era óbvio? Ela fazia tudo que o garoto queria, e tudo para mantê-lo entretido o suficiente para não buscar uma companhia que pudesse oferecer um pouco mais de intelecto. "Por que acha que ainda estou com ela depois de um ano?" Não que funcionasse muito.

"Talvez porque a garota te ame?" Com a resposta, os dois voltaram a cair na risada. "É, só ela mesmo que não vê o namorado que tem - ou não quer ver. Quem era aquela garota no vestiário hoje? Parecia aquela Lufa-Lufa, a tal de Bones."

"Susana Bones, a própria." O loiro disse. "Mas foi só uma vez. Sem graça demais, não vale o meu tempo. Nenhuma bruxa de outra casa anda valendo, para falar a verdade."

Ele relaxou um pouco mais no sofá, depois de se esticar para pegar o resto de uma garrafa de firewhisky. Bebeu um gole do gargalo, jogando o resto da garrafa para Marcos.

"Fala isso porque ainda não tentou alguma coisa com uma grifinória." O moreno fez o mesmo, e retornou a garrafa.

"E você já foi estúpido para tentar alguma coisa com uma dessas sangue-ruins amantes de trouxas?" Mais um gole - era realmente mágico o efeito de alguns mililitros daquela bebida. Ele simplesmente não precisava pensar em nada que o desagradava com aquelas doses de álcool, e até mesmo Flint ficava suportável.

"Montague já foi. Aquele tempo que ele dizia estar apaixonado, lembra? 'Oh, ela é perfeita para mim, vamos passar juntos o resto de nossas vidas', blá, blá, blá."

"Uma coisa assim não dá para esquecer. Aquilo foi traumatizante para o time!" Draco lembrava muito bem da época em que o goleiro começou a sair com Lilá Brown. O desempenho tinha caído tanto que ele chegou a ser posto como reserva. Por sorte apareceu a Bulstrode e colocou algum juízo na cabeça do garoto. Depois daquela festa, não demorou nem um dia para o jogador largar a grifinória. "Tolo, só um para conseguir amar uma raça tão desprezível."

"Quer dizer que você conseguiria sair com uma das meninas de ouro sem acabar apaixonado?"

"Tenho certeza. Por acaso eu estou apaixonado agora?"

"Por acaso está saindo com uma jovem dotada de alguma moral?" Mais um gole, e Draco largava no chão a garrafa vazia. "Talvez seja um pouco diferente sair com uma garota que não abra as pernas no primeiro encontro. Só que isso, eu arrisco dizer, nós não sabemos."

Houve um pequeno silêncio na sala, Malfoy olhando para a direção de seu dormitório, perguntando-se se Pansy já havia pegado no sono. Marcos o olhou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Pensando em aproveitar a noite, apanhador?" o olhar vindo do loiro foi o bastante para responder a pergunta. "Apenas perguntei, não precisa querer me matar por isso."

Novamente o silêncio, os dois voltando a atenção ao resto de suas bebidas. Era quase meia noite e dez. Draco estava próximo de acabar com sua cerveja, para finalmente arriscar em pisar no seu quarto, quando Flint voltou a falar.

"Essa conversa me deu uma ideia." Malfoy olhou o colega, desconfiado.

"Você pensando, Flint?"

"Vai pro inferno. Só estava querendo fazer nossas vidas menos entediantes esse semestre."

"É impossível fazer Hogwarts menos entediante." O loiro afirmou, o whisky finalmente fazendo todo seu efeito relaxante. "Mas fale. Quem sabe é alguma coisa útil."

"Quer fazer uma aposta, Malfoy?"

"Que tipo de aposta? Não quero acabar sendo quase expulso novamente por causa de um jogo estúpido." Ele ainda lembrava do berrador enviado pelo seu pai, e do quanto seu Natal havia sido tudo menos deleitável no quinto ano, graças a ideia do capitão sonserino.

"Não é nada desse tipo, idiota. Pode até ser prazeroso. Olha, quando você falou das garotas, eu pensei numa coisa." Flint se levantou, um sorriso desafiador – ou talvez bêbado – nos lábios, e apontou para o colega. "Aposto que você não consegue sair com uma grifinória sem ficar de quatro pela menina."

Draco olhou para o colega durante alguns segundos. E caiu na gargalhada.

"Está achando que é fácil, é?" A pergunta veio num tom irritado.

O loiro estava tentando responder, mas era difícil conter o riso.

"Flint," Ele fazia ideia do absurdo que estava falando? "Uma grifinória Flint, sério? Uma certinha, santinha," Uma possível sangue-ruim! "Que aposta idiota!"

"Eu duvido que você saia com uma."

"Eu duvido que VOCÊ saia com uma!"

"Apostado." E com essa palavra, Draco parou de rir.

"Você está falando sério?"

"O que você acha?" Marcos ainda falava no mesmo tom aborrecido, procurando algum resto de álcool entre as tantas garrafas vazias. "Você não tem exatamente a melhor das imagens para as oh, tão puras, grifinórias idiotas." Disse, remexendo num monte de vidro. "E eu duvido que você consiga convencer uma, uma daquelas difíceis, a sair com você. Você sabe, elas querem flores, declarações, mimos. Não são como as que estamos acostumados, não se vendem por um simples carinho, por um status. E de acordo com Montague, essas santinhas sabem ser bem envolventes. Conseguem fazer você comer na palma da mão delas."

"Se isso tornar minha vida mais interessante, sair com mais uma não destruiria meu 'relacionamento'." Ele deu os ombros. "Por quanto tempo?"

"Uma semana." Flint comemorou ao achar uma garrafa com o resto de algo preto que Draco não queria nem imaginar o que era. "Ninguém precisa saber - além de mim, é claro. Mas quando conseguir, eu vou querer provas concretas."

"Justo. Como escolhemos?"

"Você escolhe a minha e eu a sua." A resposta veio rápida. "Inclusive já tenho uma pra você: Ginevra." Mas o nome não foi reconhecido. "Ora, vamos, todos aqui sabem quem é Ginevra! Ela chega a ser motivo de chacota entre os bruxos sonzerinos." Mas ainda não conseguia reconhecer aquele nome por nada. "Aquela miúda ruiva, sardenta, roupas de segunda mão."

Roupas de segunda mão. Havia apenas uma família que-

"Weasley, cara, Ginevra Weasley! Sabe quem é agora?"

"Você quer que eu saia com uma WEASLEY?" Ele teve que respirar fundo para parar de gritar e evitar acordar metade da casa. "Minha família despreza essa merda de sobrenome! Se eu saio com ela, Lúcio realmente me mata! Você acha que sou o que, insano?"

"Pense um pouco! Você sabe quem é Ginevra Weasley?"

Draco ia responder por que ele haveria de saber quem era a tal da garota, quando se lembrou de um detalhe de seu segundo ano: uma garotinha tímida, mandando um cartão musical para um certo apanhador da Grifinória.

"Sim, Weasley, a que tem uma paixonite pelo Cicatriz. Isso é um desafio, não é mesmo? O que aconteceria se você conseguisse uma garota dessas nas suas mãos? Duvido que seu pai te tire o couro por estar se aproveitando de uma dessas. Afinal, como você já disse uma vez, Malfoy não se apaixonam."

 _Ginevra, então. Eu a consigo, e nada vai valer mais do que a cara do maldito Potter quando ver a bruxa ao meu lado. Eu a consigo e venço esse desgraçado._

"Ela ainda está apaixonada pelo Potter, não é mesmo?"

 _E ainda acabo com a reputação da pobretona._

"Pelo que todos comentam, sim. Não é mais tão tímida como antes, e também não o persegue mais vinte e quatro horas, mas ainda adora o chão que o idiota pisa."

Draco não conteve um sorriso maldoso. Estendeu a mão para Marcos, selando o acordo.

"Nós temos uma aposta, Marcos."

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Gente, essa é uma história escrita anos atrás sendo reescrita, espero que gostem =)

Sugestões são sempre bem vindas!


	2. Introduzindo Ginevra

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

 _Introduzindo Ginevra_

* * *

 _Domingo, 1.º de outubro._

A ruiva se olhava no espelho, examinando minuciosamente o cabelo - na sua opinião, escorrido demais. O pijama vermelho, que mostrava um pequeno furo na manga da camiseta, combinava quase perfeitamente com a cor dos fios que a jovem segurava de uma maneira descontente. Prendeu-os num rabo de cavalo, sua última tentativa de deixa-los mais interessantes, mas fez um bico que demonstrava total insatisfação com o resultado. Gina não estava nem um pouco bem naquela manhã.

 _E nesses dias, quando eu estou realmente bem?_

Ainda era cedo, mas as jovens que dividiam o quarto com ela pareciam ter levantado há já algum tempo. Estranho para um domingo, dia em que todas as três tinham o costume de dormir até o almoço, após uma noite longa de conversas. Mas ontem não tinha sido uma noite de conversas, pelo menos não para ela - até mesmo Colin havia saído para um encontro, enquanto Ginevra encontrou as cobertas antes das dez horas. Assim, mal eram nove da manhã, no fazia ideia.

Arrumou o lençol de sua cama e jogou o edredom por cima dele de qualquer jeito, então abriu a janela, e uma coruja de pequeno porte, toda marrom, não tardou em voar pela abertura.

"Pichi!"

Era normal aquilo acontecer, praticamente todos os dias. Quando a garota aparecia na frente da janela aberta, a coruja que dividia com o irmão entrava feliz por esta, fazendo barulho suficiente para acordar a todos presentes no dormitório - um despertador natural. Com a bichinha pousada em seu ombro, a ruiva acariciou a cabeça da ave por um tempo, mas a pequenina logo se cansou de ficar parada e saiu voando janela afora. Ginevra debruçou-se no parapeito da janela, o vento brincando com o cabelo outra vez solto. Observando os enormes jardins do castelo, viu o outono se fazendo presente nas árvores. As folhas amareladas pareciam ter se espalhado por todo o chão, transformando-o num grande tapete dourado, que já era apreciado por alguns casais andando de mãos dadas. Naquele dia o sol não iria sair, a jovem conseguia afirmar, as nuvens carregadas o cobriam e provavelmente trariam uma tempestade no fim da tarde.

 _Bem que podia chover e afogar todos esses casais irritantemente felizes._ Pensou, fechando a janela sem muita delicadeza e colocando uma roupa apresentável apenas o suficiente para descer e comer alguma coisa.

Já fazia algum tempo que Ginevra não estava com muito ânimo para casais. Não lembrava quando havia começado a sentir-se assim, talvez na época que recebera a notícia de Hermione fora quando começara? A amiga e o jogador russo estavam sérios, e Gina fora a primeira pessoa de toda Hogwarts a saber disso - ou ao menos era o que a amiga dizia. Uma surpresa para a garota, que nem mesmo fazia parte daquele trio inquieto.

 _Não me espanta ela não ter contado a Harry e Rony, meu irmão com certeza armaria uma cena de ciúmes enorme. Aquele bobo deveria parar de ser orgulhoso e falar logo para ela como se sente, é tão óbvio._

Não que ela tivesse inveja de Hermione e Krum, ou de Raven e Denis, ou de Colin e quem quer que fosse seu encontro na noite passada. Mas quando havia sido a última vez que alguém tinha mesmo se interessado por ela? Ok, tinha saído com Dino por um tempo ano passado, outra vez tentando esquecer aquela paixonite estúpida, e por um breve tempo funcionou tão bem que nem ela conseguia acreditar. Mas então tudo se tornou tão chato, e cinza, e outra vez não conseguia querer ter alguém ao seu lado que não fosse o menino da cicatriz. Não era justo com Dino continuar, e Ginevra, diferente de sua vida, não sabia ser injusta.

 _Injusto é ele nunca perceber que existo, maldição. É eu, não conseguindo esquece-lo, arranca-lo de vez dos meus pensamentos. É injusto que Chang seja tão bonita, tão perfeitamente irritante mesmo com aquele cabelo liso e sem graça. É injusto meu cabelo ser essa droga lisa que eu tanto odeio, junto com essas pintas de fogo nessa pele branca quase pálida._

Pegou uma mecha dos cabelos na mão. Eles tinham escurecido mais ainda no verão passado, ficando com a cor igual aos de sua mãe. Amarrava-os outra vez de uma maneira descuidada num rabo de cavalo quando escutou uma batida na porta.

"Gina?" Ela reconheceu a voz de imediato.

"Pode entrar, Mione." Gina falou alto e sentou-se na cama com um suspiro, ignorando os ruídos de seu estômago.

Observou sem muito ânimo a jovem eufórica entrar no quarto. Hermione ainda vestia seu pijama, e seu cabelo estava completamente bagunçado, lembrando Ginevra de um ninho de coruja. Parecia não se importar com o estado, vestia um enorme sorriso no rosto e seus olhos brilhavam. Parou frente à cama, mostrando a bruxa mais nova um pedaço de pergaminho - e seria mais uma longa conversa sobre garotos, tão, mas tão atípico.

"Mais uma carta de Krum?" Pelo estado do pergaminho, com certeza era uma carta do russo: a letra apressada, o papel sujo de terra e molhado em algumas partes pela neve derretida. Ele adorava a garota, e mesmo estando quase sempre ocupado, pelo menos uma vez por semana arranjava um tempo para mandar notícias.

Tinha semana que a ruiva nem mesmo via de relance aquele maldito bruxo que assombrava sua mente.

"Acabou de chegar! E eu queria muito conversar, e você está me apoiando até agora, eu queria que você visse, que soubesse," A bruxa falava quase nervosa, gesticulando com o pergaminho nas mãos. "Eu fiquei tão contente quando a carta chegou, e desci correndo para o salão comunal," Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado. "E então eu vim aqui. Eu não posso falar dessas coisas com os meninos, e mesmo se pudesse," A ruiva viu uma expressão quase triste no rosto da outra grifinória. "Eu não acho que seja o melhor dos momentos para tocar em alguns assuntos. E eu estou tão, tão agradecida por você estar torcendo por mim e por não contar nada para o Ronald, Gina."

"Sem problemas, Mione. Não precisa ficar agradecendo, você faria o mesmo por mim, certo?" A bruxa morena fez que sim com a cabeça. "Para isso que servem os amigos, não é mesmo? Agora me conte tudo, para vir correndo pra cá na primeira hora da manhã, o mínimo que eu espero é-" A jovem parou de falar quando viu o anel que Hermione usava em sua mão direita. Então por isso que ela estava gesticulando tanto. "Hermione?"

A morena abaixou a mão, parecendo agradecida pela outra grifinória ter percebido o detalhe antes dela precisar falar.

"O que você acha?" Do anel, que era muito mais lindo do que ela esperava que Krum desse algum dia para sua amiga? Ou da situação, que parecia estranhamente apressada? O anel prateado que sustentava a pequena pedra vermelha ainda permanecia quieto quando a ruiva decidiu sua fala.

"Isso é mesmo o que estou pensando?" Gina falou, colocando um sorriso no rosto como a amiga e a abraçando. Quem era ela para cortar a felicidade de alguém, nos tempos de agora? "Quando ele vem pra cá? Está livre esse sábado, para Hogsmeade?"

"Está, está sim. Já combinamos tudo!"

"Eu fico de olho em Rony, ok?" Gina respondeu antes mesmo de Hermione pedir. "O convívio com essa peste me faz ter certeza que ele vai armar um escândalo se ver vocês dois juntos. Não se preocupe, eu não deixo ele estragar o momento." falou, sorrindo.

"Obrigada Gina! Eu nem sei como agradecer tudo que você está fazendo."

"Continue com esse sorriso no rosto. E claro, continue me ensinando as matérias que eu não sei! Assim você já faz o bastante." as duas jovens trocaram mais outro sorriso.

"Mas me fale você, está pensando em ir com alguém?"

"Talvez se alguém me convidar - além de Dino, que andava querendo voltar." confessou, levantando-se da cama ao ouvir o estômago roncar pela terceira vez. Não conseguindo mais adiar a fome, se viu obrigada a perguntar. "Me acompanha no café?"

"Vou colocar outra roupa e te encontro no salão comunal em cinco minutos." Hermione respondeu, apressando-se para fora enquanto colocava o anel preso em seu colar.

Gina voltou a olhar para fora da janela. Observava uma leve chuva começar no campo de Hogwarts, um casal conhecido correndo para dentro do castelo, e outra vez ficou sem a menor pressa para descer.

Sim, a chuva poderia afogar ambos bruxos.

...

Naquele domingo, Draco Malfoy havia acordado mais cedo do que o habitual para uma pós noite de festa: eram nove horas quando o rapaz abriu os olhos. Espreguiçou-se e depois preguiçosamente levantou, seu corpo despido arrepiando-se ao entrar em contato com o ar matinal.

A garota que dormia em sua cama nem mesmo se mexeu. Jogou o lençol verde em cima da sonserina antes de abrir seu baú, notando a cama de Zabini já vazia - o loiro havia sequer voltado para a Sonserina naquela noite? Tinha esfriado consideravelmente - ou era a ressaca agindo no seu corpo -, e o bruxo acabou vestindo um roupão antes de andar até o banheiro.

 _Por que continuo com essa surda?_ Pensava, enquanto lavava o rosto com a água gelada demais que saía pela torneira. _Pansy sabe o quanto odeio dormir com ela ao meu lado, mas adianta falar?_

Tomou um banho, a água quente como de costume o acordando por completo. Vestiu-se com uma roupa qualquer, colocando a capa sonserina sobre o corpo. Olhou-se uma última vez no espelho, colocando o cabelo ainda meio molhado para trás, frustrando-se quando algumas mechas loiras voltaram a cair na frente dos olhos. Sua mãe implicara o verão inteiro, não passou um dia sem tentar cortar seu cabelo, mas o garoto negou todas as vezes. Ele não tinha o menor tempo para aquilo, mal tinha tempo para aprender tudo que precisava para aquele ano nas poucas semanas de férias.

Mas definitivamente devia ter aceito o corte.

Andou com passos rápidos pelos corredores úmidos da masmorra. Estava com fome, graças à janta perdida por causa da farra pós jogo, e não demorou a chegar até o Salão Principal, logo vendo não ser o único sonserino de pé tão cedo naquele dia. Olhou para a mesa grifinória e lembrou-se dos fatos da noite anterior no mesmo instante.

 _Não vai machucar ter essa pequena distração durante o ano._ Pensava enquanto ia em direção ao colega. _Até pode vir a calhar se der certo._

Marcos Flint parecia bem acordado, coisa estranha para um domingo, e assim que o loiro se sentou frente ao bruxo os dois voltaram a conversar sobre a ideia da noite passada.

"Liana McDonald? Mas ela é tão-"

"Séria?"

"Intragável. Sem graça. Feia pra cacete." o moreno continuou com as reclamações por mais alguns minutos.

Os rapazes comiam sem pressa, observando a mesa Grifinória com interesse. Parecia que, como a mesa deles, a dos grifinórios também estava quase deserta: além de Liana McDonald, apenas duas garotas, uma japonesa e uma loira, sentavam-se na extremidade próxima a porta.

"Se eu aceitei a aposta de flertar com uma Weasley, você vai flertar com a bruxa que eu quiser."

"Pelo menos você vai tirar algum proveito disso! O que eu vou fazer com aquilo?"

"Flint, ela é inteligente. E você, mais do que qualquer um, precisa de toda a ajuda bruxa que puder conseguir para estudar. Quer reprovar outra vez?" Comiam as torradas e bebiam o suco de abóbora, não tirando os olhos da enorme porta de entrada. "Agora, que proveito eu vou tirar da pobretona, além de irritar o Cicatriz?"

"Já é proveito o suficiente."

Após terminar o café, o sono havia voltado de uma forma que ficar de olhos abertos era um desafio, mas precisava ao menos ver a garota Weasley - mesmo que esperar alguém fosse uma das coisas que mais odiava fazer na vida. Seus dedos batiam num ritmo impaciente sobre a mesa, apenas parando quando iam retirar as mechas que insistiam em cair nos olhos.

Estava preste a se levantar para procurar seu alvo quando uma jovem resolveu sair do refeitório, acompanhada de uma pilha de livros. Não demorou muito até esta levar um tombo, graças a pouca visão que lhe era proporcionada, caindo no chão, o barulho ecoando pela sala.

McDonald era uma desastrada nata. Desde seu primeiro ano estava conhecida na escola por sua inteligência, timidez extrema e falta de jeito. Baixinha demais para sua idade, dezessete anos e ainda um metro e cinqüenta e cinco, pelo que corria na boca de todos ela nunca teve um encontro e não ligava nem um pouco para a aparência.

 _Mesmo se ligasse, ela é um típico caso perdido. Olhando para ela, não dá nem para acreditar que sua família seja tão popular no mundo mágico. Ela deveria ter nascido como aborto. Eu teria pena de Flint se não o desprezasse tanto._

Draco agradecia aos céus por não ter que flertar com alguém que parecia tão insuportável. Não que a Weasley não fosse, mas Ginevra, pelo que se lembrava, não tinha espinhas surgindo por todo seu rosto e sabia combinar pelo menos o uniforme - por mais que fosse de segunda mão. Também tímida com muitos garotos, porém mais jeitosa que Liana a sardenta com certeza deveria ser. A ruiva até podia ser um pouco masculina, segundo as bocas dos bruxos, mas não chegava a ser intragável. Ela até mesmo já teve uma namoradinho, não era a pobretona que estava saindo com Dino Thomas até uns meses atrás? Talvez acabasse ganhando o jogo, afinal, como Marcos se aproximaria daquilo?

"Por que você não vai ajudar sua dama?"

"Por que você não vai pro inferno?" O loiro se conteve para não rir da cara do colega. "Vamos Malfoy, ela não é tão feia. Tente ver algo positivo nela." Houve silêncio. "Além da inteligência, claro." Mais silêncio. "Malfoy, algum ponto positivo."

"O que você quer que eu diga?"

"Por Merlin Malfoy!" Ele parecia desesperado.

"Estou tentando!"

É, a aposta estava praticamente ganha.

...

Ginevra voltava sozinha pelos corredores que levavam a sala comunal de sua casa. Não estava com a mínima vontade da companhia de suas amigas até o salão comunal da Grifinória naquela noite, querendo um tempo em paz para pensar - ou melhor, para poder não pensar. Desde que o dia começara, Hermione não havia a deixado em paz, passando praticamente o dia inteiro ao seu lado, hora estudando, hora falando de Krum, hora tentando palpitar em sua vida amorosa - e até mesmo sobre futuras carreiras a jovem estava disposta a conversar. Mas o final da tarde de domingo, escolhendo roupas e penteados: aquilo sim havia sido a morte.

 _Como se ela precisasse se arrumar. Mesmo com aquele cabelão, ela está simplesmente maravilhosa esse ano! Ninguém jamais iria imaginar que ela mudaria tanto nas férias de verão_. A ruiva suspirou, socando de leve uma parede. _Até mesmo Harry notou essas mudanças, esses dias ele não foi nada discreto comentando com Simas o quanto Hermione estava bonita. Eu poderia mudar assim. Será que ele comentaria se eu mudasse assim?_

Mudar. Era triste pensar em mudar qualquer coisa apenas para chamar a atenção de alguém. Ela realmente não era bonita, então? Seu jeito mais masculino de ser não haviam incomodado Michael, muito menos Dino. Não tinha culpa de suas manias. Crescera numa casa sem nenhum grande toque realmente feminino: sete homens e uma mulher que precisava mantê-los na linha se quisesse a casa inteira. Passou seus anos aprendendo como jogar quadribol, como bater, como xingar, em vez de ser instruída na cozinha, na beleza, nas roupas.

 _Não sou uma princesa como aquela chinesa. Mas poderia colocar uma vez ou outra uma saia, ao invés de sempre optar pela calça. Poderia me dar ao trabalho de deixar as unhas mais inteiras ao invés de sempre roídas. O cabelo mais penteado._

Perdida em seu mundo, só percebeu estar frente ao quadro da mulher gorda quando quase deu de cara com ele. Parou, murmurou a senha e entrou no salão com a cabeça baixa, planejando passar o resto da noite em sua cama - com certeza a melhor opção. Nem mesmo notou como aquela sala estava cheia, só vendo quantos grifinórios se acomodavam em um mesmo sofá quando Colin chamou seu nome.

"Ei Gin, senta aqui!" O moreno chamou alto, acenando mais animado que o necessário para ela. "Bem, tente sentar aqui, meio cheio hoje, né?" O rapaz estava sentado frente à lareira, suas mãos voltando para perto do fogo, querendo ser esquentadas.

"Colin, acho que vou passar-"

"Vai querer ficar sozinha lá em cima? Raven e Sati não subiram ainda." Colin colocou uma das duas almofadas nas quais sentava mais para sua esquerda no chão, forçando uma quartoanista a fazer uma cara de poucos amigos enquanto se afastava um pouco. "Vem cá, ainda tem espaço."

Ginevra viu-se obrigada a aceitar o convite, não conseguindo pensar a tempo numa desculpa suficientemente convincente para o amigo a deixar subir sem uma discussão.

"Nem vi você hoje!"

"Passei o domingo com Hermione." explicou, aceitando um dos biscoitos que o amigo oferecia. Os biscoitos que a mãe de Colin mandava sempre em larga escala todo começo de mês eram os melhores biscoitos de chocolate que já comera na vida, impossíveis de se recusar. "Conversa de garota, sabe."

"Vocês duas, sentadas na cama, vendo roupas, esmaltes, e fofocando sobre garotos e sabe mais Deus o que, o dia todo?"

"O dia todo." disse num tom sofrido e pegou mais um biscoito, colocando sua mão livre perto do fogo, próxima das do amigo. "Como foi o encontro ontem?"

"Chato." O grifinório respondeu, também pegando mais um doce. "Como foi a noite solitária ontem?"

"Ótima." Ele deu um olhar desconfiado. "Não me olhe como se não me conhecesse, Colin Creevey. Você sabe muito bem que gosto de ter um tempo para mim."

"Um tempo sozinha para chorar enquanto escreve poemas de amor para você-sabe-que-garoto?" A bruxa lançou um olhar ameaçador para o amigo, agora suas duas mãos livres esquentando próximas da lareira. "Você sabe que eu só falo a verdade, Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"Quer dizer que você realmente acha que meu cabelo é sem graça?" Pensou em falar aquilo brincando, mas sua voz saiu um pouco mais séria do que o planejado.

"Gin, não começa com essa história de novo." Colin desviou o olhar para o fogo. "Por que eu tive que abrir minha boca naquele dia? Já é a segunda vez que você toca nesse assunto!"

"Mas é verdade! Quero dizer, olha bem pra ele!" continuou, pegando uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos e a observando com desânimo. "Pareço um fogo ambulante."

"Fogo brilha no escuro."

"Como se alguém me visse no escuro, Colin Creevey." Fechou os olhos por um momento, pressionando suas têmporas. "Vamos mudar de assunto, não é o melhor dos dias para eu falar sobre qualquer coisa relacionada a genética."

"Tá naqueles dias?" o moreno brincou, levantando-se antes de Ginevra conseguir lhe estapear. "Brincadeirinha Gin. Seu cabelo é lindo, ok? Maravilhoso, estonteante!"

"E o resto?"

E o resto era tão sem sal quanto o cabelo para a ruiva.

"Não adianta ser uma Parkinson da vida e ser uma 'Parkinson da vida', certo? A bruxa é linda, tem um corpo maravilhoso, mas nem mesmo o namorado idiota dela consegue aturar a garota por mais de cinco minutos. Agora todos que realmente te conhecem adoram passar o tempo ao seu lado, você me entende?"

"Entendo, claro que entendo." desviou o olhar para as mãos. "Eu só queria ter os dois."

"Mas você pode ter os dois. Ginevra, você é uma garota muito bonita, e pare de tentar me falar o contrário!" Os dois sorriram, ainda que o sorriso da ruiva esboçava uma pontada de tristeza. "Ok, já chega. Seu dormitório, cinco minutos." Colin falou num tom mais baixo, antes de sair apressado para direção do dormitório masculino, desaparecendo escada acima.

...

Ginevra estava de pé de frente ao espelho quando Colin entrou pela porta, depois de uma leve batida. Nos seus braços havia uma caixa, que ele depressa colocou sobre a cama da jovem. De dentro dela, diversos potes começaram a ser retirados e espalhados sobre o edredom vermelho.

"Eu não sei até agora como você consegue subir aqui, Creevey." A ruiva disse, observando curiosa seu amigo trabalhar no que parecia ser uma poção.

"Talvez porque, de algum jeito, Hogwarts saiba que eu aqui dentro sou inofensivo?" Era uma possibilidade. "Agora vamos, volte para frente do espelho, tire sua capa e me fale o que você vê." A ruiva obedeceu, sua cara amarrando ao olhar para seu reflexo. "Em voz alta, por favor. Sem reclamar." emendou, ao ver a amiga abrindo a boca, descontente.

"Eu vejo um cabelo sem graça." ela disse, amassando uma mecha ruiva.

"Uhum."

"Eu vejo um corpo normal." constatou, enquanto olhava para a calça preta de malha que usava, combinada com um moletom com um grande W. "Uma pele branca demais." Disse aproximando o rosto do espelho. "Olhos sem nada de mais. Uma boca nem um pouco atraente. Milhares de malditas sardas." Um suspiro.

"É por causa dele, não é mesmo?" A jovem não deu resposta, apenas continuou a encarar seu reflexo. "Bem, quer saber? Eu vejo um cabelo sensacional, como já disse." começou Colin, indo para o lado da estudante com um pote na mão. "Mas nós sempre podemos dar um jeito para mudar uma coisinha ou outra, não é mesmo? Tome isso." Estendeu um recipiente transparente com uma pasta laranja dentro, e esperou a garota pega-lo para voltar a falar. "Amanhã pela manhã, coloque um pouco nas mãos e passe nos cabelos. E espere um minuto para ver o resultado antes de me xingar, ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok. Agora, roupas." Ele foi para frente do baú da jovem. "Sabemos que de segunda a sexta usamos o uniforme da escola, e sabemos que suas saias não foram nem mesmo ajustadas para esse ano, então considere o que eu vou fazer agora como mais uma parte do seu presente de aniversário atrasado e futuro presente de Natal." O jovem tirou as saias do baú e arremessou para a ruiva. "Você precisa vesti-las para eu tirar as medidas, Gin."

"Você sabe costurar?" Colin só revirou os olhos, antes de se virar e começar a retirar mais algumas coisas da caixa.

"Isso aqui que vou te dar," Ela via de longe uma caixinha pequena nas mãos do amigo. "Era pra ser realmente seu presente de Natal, mas podemos antecipar as coisas um pouquinho. Já isso aqui era para Raven," Gina viu que ele colocava ao lado da caixinha um esmalte vermelho. "Mas ela com certeza vai entender que vai ser seu por uma boa causa. Pronto?"

"Pronto." E o jovem foi para perto dela munido de alguns alfinetes para marcar onde deveria ser apertado e reduzido.

"Arrumamos então o corpo 'sem graça'," Ele colocava um alfinete fazendo a saia marcar mais a cintura da jovem. "O cabelo 'sem sal' também já demos um jeito," Alguns alfinetes reduziram um pouco o comprimento da saia, após o consentimento da ruiva. "Tenho algumas coisinhas para o 'rosto branquelo' e para suas unhas, que se precisar posso te dar uma aulinha de como usar." Ele colocou o último alfinete, se afastando para ver os ajustes de longe. "Agora desculpe, eu sou louco pelas suas sardas. Elas ficam, e é minha condição para continuar."

"É um preço justo a ser pago." Gina respondeu, finamente dando um sorriso verdadeiro enquanto colocava de novo sua calça.

"Então, vamos começar os trabalhos."


	3. Quem é essa garota?

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Quem é essa garota?

* * *

 _Segunda, 2 de outubro._

Ginevra olhava seu reflexo sem acreditar. Quem era essa garota que a encarava?

Suas colegas de quarto ainda dormiam quando ela pôs os pés para fora da cama naquela manhã. Foi até o banheiro compartilhado fazendo o mínimo possível de barulho: não queria que ninguém a visse antes de estar com seu visual completamente mudado. Lá, frente ao espelho, soltou o cabelo, ainda estranhando suas unhas perfeitamente lixadas e pintadas de um vermelho vivo - tão atípico -, cor que harmonizava com os fios ruivos escuros. Abriu o pote, tirou com as pontas dos dedos a quantidade ontem mostrada por Colin, passou em todo comprimento do cabelo e rezou. Tentou ignorar qualquer efeito que a gosma causara no cabelo, distraindo-se com o batom quase nude que achara no fundo de seu baú, e com o lápis verde-escuro, também presente do amigo, que passava rente a pálpebra. Foi só quando parou para ver o resultado final da leve maquiagem que havia passado - provavelmente pela primeira vez na vida dentro daquele colégio - que enfim notou a transformação do cabelo.

E não conseguiu fechar a boca por algum tempo.

...

Segunda-feira era o pior dia na opinião da maioria dos alunos daquela escola. No entanto, para grifinórios e sonserinos do sexto ano, segunda-feira era o dia mais horrível e torturante da semana. Não havia uma aula, durante todo o período, em que uma casa não tivesse a companhia da outra. A mesa sonserina já trocava olhares nada amigáveis com a mesa grifinória no café da manhã, a rivalidade no pico máximo.

"O corpo docente dessa escola deve se divertir tornando a vida dos alunos um inferno" reclamava um ruivo, acabando com mais uma torrada.

"Os outros professores eu não sei, mas Snape se diverte tirando nosso pontos, é inquestionável." o moreno de óculos também parecia não estar muito contente com os horários de segunda.

"Com certeza o morcegão é o pior! E ainda temos uma dupla de DCAT logo depois das duas primeiras aulas de Transfiguração."

"Será que vocês dois não podem parar de reclamar um minuto? Estou tentando ler a droga do jornal!" Hermione meio disse, meio gritou, impaciente com a falação dos amigos.

"Como se tivesse algo de interessante no Profeta Diário! É sempre a mesma coisa."

A jovem se limitou em revirar os olhos e voltar a atenção para o papel em suas mãos. Continuou a ler, procurando alguma notícia que chamasse seu interesse, até notar a atenção de uma grande parte dos alunos da Grifinória voltada para a porta de entrada. Com a curiosidade falando mais alto, pela segunda vez no dia abandonou o jornal sobre a mesa, seu olhar indo direto para o centro das atenções.

"Gina!"

Viu a ruiva dar um sorrisinho nervoso, andando rápido até o lugar ocupado por ela todas as manhãs. Hermione a olhou surpresa, assim como a grande maioria dos grifinórios, e agora também uma boa parte dos alunos da Corvinal. Ela conseguiu ouvir todo o tipo de comentário ser feito, e quase gargalhou ao ver a cara de Ronald, quando Ginevra passou pelo lado deste, indo sentar-se frente à Colin.

"Hermione, o que você fez com a minha irmã?"

"Eu?"

...

Ginevra nunca agradeceu tanto a Merlin por sentar-se. Se tivesse andado um pouco mais, com certeza suas pernas teriam começado a tremer por todo seu nervosismo, e a bruxa teria acabado no chão. Praticamente a população masculina inteira da Grifinória estava com a atenção voltada para ela!

 _E mais da metade destes bruxos nunca sequer olhou para mim antes._

Dando bom dia aos amigos ao seu redor, apenas Colin e Ravenis conseguiram responder o cumprimento normalmente. Colocando alguns fios de cabelo atrás da orelha, começou a servir-se de suco de abóbora. Ainda era estranho usar uma saia depois de tanto tempo acostumada com uma calça, e foi um milagre ter achado aquela meia calça mais grossa no fundo de seu baú ontem à noite.

"Colin, pode me passar as torradas com mel?" Com o silêncio formado na mesa grifinória, a voz dela parecia estar alta demais.

O moreno atendeu ao pedido da amiga, mas antes que ela pudesse pôr alguma na boca, sentiu um toque no ombro direito. Virando a cabeça para o lado, achou o irmão a olhando com uma cara não muito boa - aquela cara. Suspirou, já sabendo o porquê de toda a mesa estar em silêncio. Todos já sabiam que quando Ronald Weasley tinha justo aquela expressão no rosto, um escândalo logo seria armado.

"Ronald-"

"Que diabos é isso, Gina? O que você fez com o seu cabelo? E a saia, por Merlin Ginevra, essa saia era mais comprida da última vez que vestiu!" Ouviu um comentário sobre como ela não deveria nunca mais esconder suas pernas e viu seu irmão lançar um olhar fuzilador para um corvinal. "E os seus olhos estão verdes?" Seu irmão mais novo aproximou-se mais, e milagrosamente abaixou sua voz. "Explica tudo isso, e explica agora. Melhor, vai se trocar! Por um acaso você acha que eu quero toda a população masculina de Hogwarts olhando pra você?"

Se em algum momento de sua vida Ginevra disse não poder sentir-se mais constrangida, estava muito errada. Naquele momento, com tantos olhares voltados para ela e seu irmão enquanto esse lhe passava um sermão na frente de toda a escola, a ruiva só queria cavar um buraco e se enfiar dentro dele. Sentia toda a face escarlate - tão igual a de Ronald naquele momento -, o calor fazendo-a afrouxar um pouco a capa que usava.

"Ronald, você está fazendo nós dois passarmos vergonha!" rosnou na sua voz mais controlada, se controlando para não arremessar a torrada em uma terceiroanista que estava abertamente gargalhando.

"E você acha que eu ligo? Quem foi que fez isso com você? Porquê você não mudaria assim de um dia para o outro! Tem que ter um motivo, eu mal reconheci você quando te vi entrando! Quem te reconheceu foi Neville! Perguntou que diabos você estava fazendo de cabelo todo arrumado e ainda com feitiço pro olho ficar verde! Espere só até mamãe ouvir isso-"

"Ronald, desculpe interromper mas," quem entrava na conversa era justamente Colin, que parecia estar lutando muito para segurar o riso. "Isso se chama delineador. Também, esse é o comprimento de saia que todas as garotas usam - ou será que você nunca reparou na saia da sua amiga Hermione?" Ginevra, se estivesse em outra situação, teria acompanhado uma parte da mesa na gargalhada ao ver o irmão ficar tão vermelho quanto ela já estava com aquele comentário. "O cabelo você pode me culpar. Esse modelador faz milagres num cabelo liso, não? Está com ondas de revista!" O silêncio voltou a reinar naquela parte do salão comunal, nenhum aluno nem mesmo se atrevendo a respirar um pouco mais alto, todos esperando que o ruivo enfim explodisse. "E me atrevo a dizer que sua irmã não é surda, então pode parar de gritar, a não ser que você queira estourar os nossos tímpanos."

Se Ginevra não soubesse das preferências de Colin, existiriam grandes chances dela se apaixonar por ele naquele momento. Ele estava se mostrando ser seu melhor amigo cada dia mais, e ela esperava conseguir retribuir à altura algum dia. Olhou rapidamente para o irmão, de repente mudo, mas aparentando estar ainda mais furioso por não ter palavras para se defender naquele momento.

"Ronald já chega, volta para o seu lugar agora! E Gina, wow, você está ótima!" A ruiva olhou agradecia para Hermione, que puxava um Ronald vermelho dos pés a cabeça de volta para onde estava antes sentado.

"Gin, você está incrível!" O elogio veio de Raven, que gesticulava para o cabelo da ruiva enquanto engolia uma torrada. "Seu cabelo-" Ela iria continuar a falar antes de ser chamada pelo corvinal com quem estava saindo. "Um minutinho, bruxos."

"Seu cabelo está maravilhoso." quem disse foi Colin, olhando com um certo orgulho para aquele resultado.

"Obrigada." agradeceu, seus lábios dando o sorriso mais sincero de todos ao notar que um par de olhos verdes a olhava fixamente.

Finalmente.

...

Draco estava atrasado.

 _Outra vez._

Estava até se acostumando a se arrumar apressado nas segundas feiras. Desde o começo do ano tentava chegar a tempo para a primeira aula - Transfiguração -, mas já tinha desistido de conseguir aquele feito naquele dia quando lhe veio a memória quais eram seus companheiros de classes do início de semana. De pé em frente ao espelho, ajeitava o cabelo de qualquer jeito, olhando irritado para seu rosto que parecia estar cada dia com olheiras mais profundas. Ele estava exausto, e a semana ainda não havia nem começado.

E precisava definitivamente cortar aquele maldito cabelo.

Voltou a se apressar somente quando lembrou da última ameaça da professora McGonagall. _Mais um atraso, menos vinte pontos, senhor Malfoy. E só vai aumentar nos próximos._

Vestiu a capa, saindo do quarto sem se importar em fechar a porta. Correndo pelos corredores, conseguiu ouvir o sinal que avisava faltar poucos segundos até a porta da sala de aula ser fechada. Xingou alto, fazendo algumas alunas da Corvinal olharem espantadas para ele.

"O que foi?" quase cuspiu as palavras, irritado.

Ele não conseguiria chegar a tempo. De novo. Na metade do caminho, desistira de correr, ouvindo o barulho que iniciava o começo da aula. Era a terceira lição de Transfiguração que perdia numa segunda, e ainda estavam em outubro. A terceira seguida. Para ouvir 'menos vinte pontos para a Sonserina', logo de manhã, Draco preferia nem aparecer.

...

Na aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas do quinto ano, segunda aula do dia, tanto os Grifinórios quanto os Lufa-lufas pareciam ter interesse comum num assunto que estava longe de ser a matéria. Já era a quarta vez que Snape chamava a atenção de Colin Creevey, que jurava pela décima vez para a mesma aluna grifinória não saber nada sobre costura.

"Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória, e a próxima vez que ouvi-lo, Creevey, serão dez." A voz de Snape soava irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo contente pelos pontos tirados.

Ginevra observou de canto de olho a aluna enfim desistir, voltando sua atenção para o livro, ela tentando fazer o mesmo. Colin suspirou, deitando a cabeça em sua carteira.

"Gin, por que estão sugerindo que eu ajustei sua saia?" o moreno perguntou num tom que só a amiga conseguiria ouvir.

"Eu não abri minha boca, juro!" respondeu, rabiscando algumas palavras em seu pergaminho. "Mesmo se tivesse falado, é só você dizer que não faz e pronto!"

"Eu, dizendo não para uma garota desesperada?"

"Você pode cobrar."

"Gin, isso não é engraçado. É desesperador."

A aula demorou mais vinte minutos para acabar, e quando finalmente o sinal tocou, os alunos se levantaram apressados, a grifinória de antes novamente insistindo para Colin revelar a verdade. Ginevra olhou com pena para o amigo, que fora na frente para a próxima classe, História da Magia, negando outra vez ter habilidade alguma com uma agulha.

Com calma, a ruiva começou a arrumar seu material, guardando a pena e o tinteiro dentro da mochila, junto com alguns livros.

"Senhorita Weasley, de todos os dias para você fazer," Snape apontou para a jovem. "Isso, precisava ser justo nessa aula?" A ruiva fora pega de surpresa pela voz do professor, sua face ficando escarlate com o comentário. "Cinco pontos." Snape bufou, voltando para sua mesa.

Ela não se sentiu no direito de reclamar, muito menos ficara triste pelos pontos perdidos naquela aula. Cada ponto havia valido a pena, por mais olhares irritados que tivesse recebido com a perda deles. Só percebeu que estava atrasada quando viu um moreno sonserino entrando na sala, a olhando como se ela fosse algo apetitoso de comer.

 _Ew, nojento._

Com pressa, pegou os livros nos braços, pôs a mochila nas costas e começou a correr.

...

Draco estava em frente a classe de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas há já quinze minutos. Decidiu que se havia perdido o começo da primeira aula de Transfiguração, poderia muito bem perder as duas, o que o deixou com quase três horas livres naquela manhã. Conseguiu dormir mais uma hora após se forçar a comer alguma coisa no Salão Principal, e seu humor estava até melhor. Mesmo ao ver Pansy aparecer com seu grupo de amigas e resolver parar justo na sua frente. Claro que ela não ficaria quieta, mas após a folga do começo do dia, conseguia aguentar a falação sem reclamar _muito_.

O bruxo resolveu concordar com tudo que a jovem falasse, e assim ficou perdido nos próprios pensamentos enquanto esperava a classe esvaziar. Lembrou-se da aposta, e se amaldiçoou por nem ao menos ter pensado em algum jeito de conseguir encontrar a grifinória. Se não a quisesse ver, a encontraria em todos os intervalos, tinha certeza. Ontem, fazendo um mínimo esforço para procura-la, não tinha obtido sucesso algum.

Escutou o sinal bater e voltou a cabeça para a porta, observando os alunos começarem a sair. Viu Creevey, o bruxo que Flint tinha comentado ser da mesma classe que a ruiva, sendo perseguido por duas grifinórias e uma lufa-lufa, aparentemente enfurecidas. Isso queria dizer que ela provavelmente estava por ali. Talvez Merlin realmente estivesse do lado dele naquele dia.

"Você faltou em duas aulas hoje, Draco." escutou Pansy falar enquanto olhava fixamente para a entrada da sala, esperando ver sair a Weasley logo atrás de Creevey. Nada. "Fiquei preocupada com você." a jovem continuou, logo grudando em um dos braços do loiro, que fingia nem perceber - e cada dia aquilo parecia ficar mais difícil. "Onde você estava?"

Mas ele mal estava a escutando agora, e o sim que ele respondeu para aquela pergunta fez a garota finalmente se dar conta disso.

"Draco Malfoy, por que você estava aqui na frente dessa sala?" a voz veio num tom de braveza, após a loira dar um tapa no braço esquerdo do bruxo para chamar sua atenção.

"Nós temos aula aqui, Pansy." respondeu já ficando aborrecido, franzindo as sobrancelhas, seus olhos ainda não desviando da porta.

"Nós temos aula aqui daqui dez minutos." Quando o bruxo continuou não olhando para a sonserina, esta enfim se irritou e aumentou a voz, e como ela conseguia deixar aquilo tão agudo? "Você está aqui esperando uma garota, não está?" Mais um tapa, e ele enfim a olhou, puxando seu braço para longe.

"Eu não estou esperando ninguém!" respondeu já sem muita paciência. "Qual é o seu problema, bruxa?"

"Por que diabos você está aqui na frente-"

"Nós temos aula aqui agora, Pansy." Ele sentia uma enxaqueca se aproximando, e resolveu que o melhor seria fazer a garota pelo menos falar um pouco mais baixo. "Você já reparou nos absurdos que me fala? Sério Pansy, eu acordei atrasado. Estava atrasado, resolvi dormir um pouco mais, estava cansado pra caralho, mal dormi na noite passada. Por que eu mentiria pra você?" Porque é fácil, pensou. "Melhor, por que eu estaria esperando por alguma- _santo Salazar, quem é essa garota?_ "

...

Saíra apressada da sala de DCAT, já correndo, mas não conseguira deixar de prestar atenção no comentário que um loiro havia feito quando ela passou às pressas pelo corredor, tomando um tapa no braço de uma bruxa ao seu lado no mesmo momento.

"Meu Merlin, quem é essa garota?"

Sorriu ao ouvir o elogio: tinha soado tão sincero que não tinha nem mesmo como não sorrir. Desejou saber quem era o rapaz, mas não se deu ao luxo de parar para ver.

Talvez se soubesse que o jovem era até bem conhecido por ela, não teria ficado tão feliz.


	4. Weasley?

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Weasley?

* * *

 _Terça, 3 de outubro._

"Isso é horrível. Muito horrível."

"Péssimo." Os estudantes não pareciam muito animados no começo daquele dia.

Naquele colégio bruxo era lei. Nunca nenhum aluno grifinório tinha muita disposição para aturar uma dobradinha com Snape, ainda mais nas duas primeiras aulas do dia. De cabeça baixa, os alunos do quinto ano andavam no corredor que dava a classe de DCAT como se andassem a caminho da morte.

"Merlin, ele podia adiar a aula pelo menos uma vez na vida! Faltar, ficar doente, qualquer coisa!"

Ginevra e Colin, assim como tantos outros, já reclamavam desde cedo, amaldiçoando quem quer que tenha programado um horário tão ruim logo para uma terça feira.

"Pelo menos hoje tem Animagia à tarde."

"Sempre tem Animagia à tarde, Gin."

Entraram quietos na sala, como todos os alunos faziam. Por ali, todos sempre tinham que estar atentos para não perder nenhum ponto para suas casas. Claro, essa era uma tarefa difícil se o estudante fosse um corvinal ou um lufa-lufa, e completamente impossível se o aluno em questão fosse um grifinório. O professor antigo de Poções, agora de DCAT tinha uma paixão - Ginevra se atrevia a dizer uma tara - por tirar pontos desta última casa. Tentavam ser otimistas: pelo menos naquele ano não tinham que dividir aquelas aulas com o quinto ano sonserino.

Enquanto esperava o professor chegar, Gina folheava seu livro de Animagia, vendo uma prévia da aula daquela tarde. Era sua matéria favorita desde que fora implantada ano passado como extracurricular, para os alunos a partir do quinto ano. Todos os dias da semana, no período vespertino, uma aula era realizada com a classe, que no total não passava de quinze alunos. A primeira vez que a ruiva viu o número de inscritos no curso surpreendeu-se: esperava mais alunos interessados naquela matéria, para ela tão fascinante.

"Não sei porquê você não se inscreveu. É bem melhor do que Dragões ou Duelos."

"Já ouvi cada coisa sobre Animagia que nem me arrisco. Além do mais, tem que aprender Latim. E sou péssimo para aprender línguas, você sabe."

"Isso se chama preguiça." Ginevra provocou.

"Não enche, ruivinha."

Enquanto Colin virou-se para o lado com a intenção de conversar com Leon, Ginevra continuou a fuçar em seu livro. Já estava nos capítulos que só aprenderia no final do ano, e chateou-se quando viu que não haveria muita prática naquele primeiro semestre de aulas. Desejou saber se pelo menos descobriria em que animal iria se transformar no fim daquele curso.

 _Pelo que diz aqui, eu vou morrer de curiosidade até o sétimo ano. Mas é claro - que não._

Voltou para o capítulo que veriam na aula daquela tarde, mas duas vozes a impediram de prestar atenção nas palavras. Quando ouviu seu nome no meio da conversa das lufanas, não conseguiu mais desviar sua atenção de volta ao livro.

"É claro, você ainda tem dúvida?" O tom era baixo, mas audível o suficiente para a bruxa. "Ela só quer chamar a atenção! Não bastava ter Michael e Dino, precisa ter todos os bruxos olhando para ela!"

"Bem, se o que essa bruxa quer é chamar a atenção que nem uma vadiazinha, isso já está conseguindo! Quis a cabeça dessa pobrezinha quando vi James a despindo com os olhos ontem na hora do almoço! Na minha frente, acredita numa coisa dessas? Agora ela deve estar se achando a mais desejada da Grifinória, coisa que não é e nunca vai ser! Devia ter continuado com aquele cabelo de palha ridículo."

"Nem se preocupe, o jeito ainda é igual! Pode chamar a atenção, mas com certeza não consegue conquistar nem uma mosca com aquelas atitudes sem classe." a morena falou, e as duas deram risada. "E não se preocupe que ela não rouba o seu namorado nem em um milhão de anos! A Weasley só tem olhos para o Harry Potter, esqueceu?"

E a ruiva teve que cerrar os punhos e contar até cem para não tomar uma atitude realmente _sem classe_ já na primeira aula. Quem elas achavam que eram para falar dela daquele jeito? Nem mesmo a conheciam!

Ginevra nem percebeu o pequeno tumulto que havia iniciado na sala. Concentrada nos seus pensamentos, não chegou a sentir a mão cutucando seu braço. Apenas quando esta fechou seu livro foi que notou alguém a chamando.

"Gin, me escuta!" tendo finalmente a atenção da amiga, o jovem continuou. "Merlin atendeu nossas preces, Snape não vai poder dar aula hoje sabe lá porquê. Ou seja, liberdade, por duas horas!"

"Sério?" tentou recuperar seu ânimo com a notícia, em vão. Guardou seu material na mochila e levantou-se, saindo da sala de aula com seu grupo de amigos, mas não conseguia colocar um sorriso no rosto, naquele dia, seu humor já lesado.

...

A biblioteca, como o habitual, jazia extremamente quieta. Uma das mesas de estudo era ocupada pela mais nova Weasley, a única estudante presente naquele lugar. Sem vontade de retornar as aulas após o almoço, Ginevra estava pensando seriamente em colocar sua cabeça num livro que aparentava ter a capa macia demais quando ouviu um barulho além de sua respiração naquela enorme sala.

"Finalmente consegui te achar!" a garota mais velha tinha o mesmo sorriso radiante de sempre na face enquanto andava em direção a mesa ocupada pela ruiva. "Estou tentando falar com você desde ontem, mas não te achava em canto nenhum!"

"Com certeza você não tentou a biblioteca." respondeu, prendendo seu cabelo num coque improvisado. "Passei o resto do dia escondida aqui depois de Latim."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" A morena puxou a cadeira em frente a outra bruxa e sentou-se, colocando três grandes e pesados livros em cima da mesa.

"Ontem os alunos estavam insuportáveis," E hoje também, pensou, lembrando-se das aulas da manhã. "Eu mudo um pouco e todos me enchem!"

"Eu não te enchi." respondeu Hermione, aproximando o rosto da amiga. "Seu cabelo está mesmo incrível! Ficou muito bonito, Gina." A ruiva reparou no anel dado por Krum pendurado no colar de ouro, hoje usado para fora da camisa. "Está com um horário vago agora?"

"Agora eu teria Latim, mas me dei ao luxo de faltar hoje. Já estou adiantada nas lições, bem mais do que o resto da classe." A morena pareceu se orgulhar de Ginevra com aquele fato. "Além do mais estou exausta, não preguei o olho na noite passada, na classe eu só iria atrapalhar. Estava pensando em tirar um cochilo agora mesmo, mas vi você chegando, e conversar com você é mais interessante do que tirar uma soneca. " As duas sorriram. "Durmo mais tarde. Conte-me, novidades de Krum? Mais alguma carta?"

"Não, nada sobre ele." A bruxa pareceu um pouco desanimada, mas quando Ginevra ia comentar o percebido, o sorriso contente voltou. "Só de pensar que eu finalmente vou revê-lo, depois de mais de dois meses!"

"Sentindo muita saudade?" Gina perguntou o óbvio.

"Você nem imagina o quanto, é quase uma tortura. Pior do que uma semana inteira de aula com Snape!" Hermione se empolgou um pouco ao falar e segundos depois ambas ouviram o pedido grosseiro de silêncio de Madame Pince. "Eu gosto muito do Victor. Ele é uma ótima companhia, de verdade." Herminou continuou com olhos sonhadores, baixando um pouco o volume de sua voz.

"Hermione, você sabe que tem que falar isso pro meu irmão." Ginevra disse, a voz já um pouco mais séria. "Você tem que falar pra ele que está saindo - e pode falar que está só saindo, não tem problema - com o russo." A garota mais velha voltou a ter a expressão de desânimo de antes. "Se ele descobrir que você não falou isso pra ele desde o final do ano passado, acho que Rony não olha mais na sua cara - você conhece bem o bruxo, sabe do temperamento."

Ginevra viu a amiga suspirar, afundando a cabeça no meio dos livros, frustrada. A ruiva se limitou a colocar uma das mãos nas costas da amiga, ao invés de dar o discurso que gostaria. Gostava bastante de Hermione, as duas haviam ficado muito próximas nos últimos meses, a nova amizade fazendo bem para ambos lados. Mas do mesmo jeito que às vezes parecia conhecer tão bem a bruxa mais velha, outras a bruxa confundia totalmente sua cabeça. Como agora, nessas últimas semanas, dizendo que estava apaixonada pelo bruxo de Durmstrang, mas ficando chateada ao pensar nas consequências disso em relação ao seu irmão.

"Eu não quero perder a amizade dele." A bruxa disse, ainda de cabeça abaixada, sua voz saindo abafada. "Não entendo o que tem de tão errado em gostar de quem eu gosto!"

"Eu sei o que Rony está passando, e sei o que ele vai passar quando descobrir. Desculpa, mas eu entendo ele mais do que você nesse ponto, e é uma droga se sentir assim, uma total e mais completa droga." Afinal, Rony amava Hermione e Ginevra sabia disso. Assim como Ginevra amava Harry Potter, e praticamente todos sabiam disso. E tanto ela quanto seu irmão não tinham os sentimentos correspondidos. E ela ainda tinha que vê-lo com outra pessoa - o que logo Rony também veria.

"Você tem certeza que ele-?" A jovem não completou a pergunta, mas Ginevra não precisou ouvi-la inteira para entender.

"Sim. Você não lembra do quarto ano de vocês, quando ele te viu com Krum no baile? Acha mesmo que aquele escândalo foi porque você estava confraternizando com o inimigo?" Hermione levantou a cabeça. "Não estou dizendo para largar o Victor - eu nunca largaria alguém que gosto, por mais que isso fizesse outra pessoa sofrer. Mas a vida é mais fácil quando as pessoas se posicionam."

"Eu sei que preciso falar." Mais um suspiro. "Vou arranjar um tempo para conversar com ele, juro. Talvez amanhã, nas quartas as aulas sempre são mais tranquilas. Não se preocupe, ok?"

"Eu tento não me preocupar com esse aí, mas você sabe como o _Roniquinho_ é."

Um sinal interrompeu a conversa das duas.

"Animagia, nessa aula eu vou." Levantando-se, a ruiva pegou seus dois livros de cima da mesa. "Vai ficar?"

"Combinei de estudar com os garotos. Com Snape ausente, tenho duas aulas vagas, e Harry está precisando de ajuda em Transfiguração."

E por um momento, Ginevra pensou em mandar Animagia para o inferno - só naquela tarde: ela poderia passar um tempo com os olhos verdes nela. Mas então, era Animagia.

"Bons estudos, então!" E ao contrário do que quase todos achavam, haviam coisas sim mais importantes que o amor de sua vida.

A bruxa saiu apressada, antes que pudesse ter tempo de ponderar mais uma vez, nunca notando o rapaz que estava a observar as duas conversando atrás de uma estante.

...

Estava chovendo naquela tarde. Forte. Mesmo assim, o treino de quadribol do time sonserino não fora cancelado.

 _Esse desgraçado tem coragem de dizer que isso é uma simples chuva? Isso é uma porra de uma tempestade! Como é que o babaca do Flint quer que a gente jogue com esse vento? E cadê a merda do pomo?_

"Montague, porra, presta atenção na porra da goles! Se ela passar por esse aro de novo eu faço você engolir ela, sua besta!" Draco ouviu o capitão gritar feito louco com os jogadores. Como sempre, estava descontando o estresse do dia anterior em todo o time. "Malfoy, apressa a merda dessa vassoura! Tá querendo pegar o pomo nessa velocidade ridícula? E tira esse cabelo da cara, porra!"

E eram assim a grande maioria dos treinos da Sonserina: todos gritavam com todos, e quase sempre, no final de tudo pelo menos dois jogadores acabavam quebrados depois de uma briga. Aquela casa nunca conseguia ser harmônica num começo de semana.

Na realidade, aquela casa nunca conseguia ser harmônica.

 _Por que não vem tentar achar o pomo, cuzão? Duvido ele enxergar algo com uma tempestade no meio da cara._

Xingou alto quando pela quinta vez no mesmo treino um balaço passara raspando na sua orelha.

 _O que esses batedores imbecis estão fazendo?_

"Anderson, se o balaço pegar mais uma vez no apanhador eu QUEBRO VOCÊ seu inútil! E Malfoy, vê se abre os olhos! E APRESSA a maldita vassoura!"

Draco até que estava calmo naquela tarde. Para um sonserino que passou quase a metade da manhã ao lado de grifinórios, estava calmo até demais. No entanto, as reclamações de Marcos estavam começando a acabar com toda sua tranquilidade, e cada palavra que o capitão falava, dava mais vontade ao loiro de esgana-lo. Quando Flint lhe mandou ir mais rápido pela quinta vez, Malfoy finalmente se cansou dos gritos e voltou para o chão, largando sua Nimbus no meio do campo.

"Malfoy, o que você acha que está fazendo?" Ele não se daria ao trabalho de responder, e apressou o passo para fora dali. "Ei, você acha que vai sair do treino assim?" O capitão do time desceu com a vassoura, voando baixo na direção do loiro. "Escuta aqui seu revoltado, nós temos um jogo antes do fim do mês!"

Não houve resposta do loiro, que entrou no vestiário bufando e batendo a porta, o capitão voltando a subir com a vassoura num estado não muito diferente.

...

"Cansado?"

"Muito."

"Flint estressou bastante todo o time?" A resposta de Malfoy foi chutar um monte de folhas encharcadas, uma decisão não muito sábia. "É, acho que estressou."

"Nesses últimos dias eu não sei o que é pior: aturar o Flint, aturar a Parkinson, aturar minha _família_ , ou aturar aquele bando de grifinórios estúpidos durante as aulas."

"Você está ficando perto demais de Marcos, já está começando a reclamar feito ele. Cuide para não começar a pensar igual também."

"Não fala que eu tenho semelhança com esse trasgo nem brincando, você é louco?"

"Eu, né?"

Não havia parado de chover quando os dois sentaram embaixo de uma árvore para conversar. Draco, que graças a chuva persistente tinha desistido de trocar seu uniforme completamente encharcado de quadribol, começara a ouvir o outro bruxo puro-sangue reclamar das aulas do dia. Blaise Zabini era um bom aluno, mas achava que Hogwarts deveria mudar os professores, colocando bruxos com novos métodos de ensino. Era um dos muitos estudantes sonserinos que tinha chego à conclusão de que a maioria das aulas daquele colégio era um desperdício de tempo.

"Pelo menos Animagia foi aturável hoje. Acho que estamos a poucos passos de descobrir o tipo do animal em que provavelmente vamos nos transformar."

"Ih Zabini, você ainda tem dúvida do seu?" Blaise lançou um olhar irritado para o amigo. "Se a aula é tão entediante, pare de frequentar."

"Malfoy, ser um animago é sempre vantagem."

"Não se você for uma cobra."

"Quieto furão. Quem é você para falar?"

Draco finalmente deixou a preguiça de lado e tirou a capa molhada, junto da camiseta.

"Você só faz isso para atrair alguns olhares femininos." Blaise acusou, vendo duas corvinais passar sem desgrudar os olhos do amigo. "Não é melhor colocar pelo menos a capa por cima, Malfoy?"

"Você está muito sem graça ultimamente."

"Ou será você que está pegador demais? Pegador e descuidado, vai passar mais um mês resfriado."

"Se preocupa só poque dorme no mesmo quarto que eu."

Restava apenas uma fina garoa quando os dois rapazes começaram a caminhar de volta para o castelo. Malfoy contava da aposta que tinha feito com Flint, e de como estava sendo difícil achar a garota que fazia parte desta. Desde domingo a procurava, e até aquele dia o máximo que achara tinha sido o irmão.

"Já começa que eu não concordo em coisa nenhuma com Marcos Flint, principalmente uma aposta, e por você me contar só agora, me atrevo a dizer que sabe que estou certo e você errado - como sempre." o sonserino disse, seus olhos interessados em um ponto que corria mais distante deles. "Mas quem essa garota seria?"

"Ginevra Weasley." Blaise não escondeu a surpresa no olhar. "Espantado? Eu sei, uma Weasley. Deve estar pensando como eu concordei com tal absurdo."

"Exatamente! Ainda mais porque esse absurdo foi armado pelo Flint antes de segunda feira."

"Zabini, é apenas uma aposta, pare de ser tão desconfiado. Merlin sabe que eu poderia muito bem ter uma distração esse ano, porque não está sendo fácil."

"Ok, vou tratar isso como apenas uma aposta por enquanto, e vou torcer para que eu não tenha que te dizer no final um 'eu avisei'." Draco revirou os olhos. "Muito corajoso de sua parte aceitar, porque ser visto com aquela bruxa antes de segunda feira poderia acabar com toda sua popularidade - fora que ela também tem seis irmãos para acabar prematuramente com a sua vida se você machucar a _princesinha_ deles. Mas tenho que falar que, agora, tem muito bruxo dizendo que encarava até doze Weasleys para sair com a menina. Até mesmo alguns sonserinos."

"Colocaram ela no caderninho de pontos, é? Quanto que vale a cabelos-de-fogo?" o loiro perguntou, voltando a vestir a camiseta, após torce-la para retirar uma parte da água. "Deve valer pelo menos uns quinhentos pro pessoal estar encarando aquela penca de irmãos."

"Ela está longe de estar no caderninho que você está falando, Malfoy - isso é exclusivo para as sonserinas, até eu sei. Olhe lá." Zabini apontou para uma jovem, ao lado de um moreno, os dois encharcados dos pés a cabeça, andando como eles em direção ao castelo.

Draco observou a garota e percebeu que era a mesma grifinória que ele vira saindo da sala de DCAT na manhã de ontem. O elogio que dera a ela, quase inconscientemente, tinha lhe rendido uma boa briga com Parkinson, fora os tapas que teve que aturar durante o restante das aulas do dia.

"Você conhece essa bruxa?" O sonserino perguntou interessado, observando melhor a grifinória sem a namorada de seu lado. Com certeza não tinha o corpo de Parkinson, mas algo nela prendia sua atenção. As pernas a mostra ajudavam muito nisso, tinha que admitir: mesmo com a meia calça, dava para ver que eram muito bem delineadas. No entanto, tinha algo além das pernas que chamava sua atenção, algo além daquele cabelo vermelho escuro. Algo quase conhecido.

"Essa, Malfoy, é a sua aposta."

"Weasley?"

O bruxo até parou de andar quando processou a informação. Aquela ali era Ginevra Weasley?

 _Mas nem em um milhão de anos!_

"Incrível o que um pouco de cuidado faz com uma pessoa, não é mesmo? Arrume as roupas, use os produtos certos e pronto! Ela conseguiu olhares de todos os alunos, além de cinco convites para Hogsmeade - todos negados pelo que fiquei sabendo."

Draco queria se bater. Ele tinha achado uma Weasley bonita! E sim, aquilo ali era uma Weasley! Agora, com a ruiva e o estudante moreno - que Draco reconheceu como sendo Colin Creevey - passando quase ao lado dos dois sonserinos, era visível o cabelo ruivo típico da família, as sardas, as vestes de segunda mão. O mais irritante: não conseguia achar alguma coisa que não lhe agradasse na jovem. Até as manchas estavam parecendo perfeitas naquele momento.

"Pelo seu olhar, parece que a ruivinha mexeu também com o coração do sonserino."

"Zabini, cala a boca!"

E, por mais que tentasse, Draco não conseguia desviar o olhar da menina dos cabelos vermelhos. E realmente quis chutar-se por causa disso.


	5. Uma conversa quase civilizada

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Uma conversa quase civilizada

* * *

 _Quarta, 4 de outubro._

Aula de Adivinhação era a pior que existia, na opinião de Malfoy. Não havia aula mais desnecessária, e até a pouca matéria de História da Magia aprendida naquele colégio tinha mais utilidade do que todos estes misticismos tolos.

Assim, nada mais comum do que ele estar com a mente em qualquer lugar menos na classe durante a aula de Sibila Trelawney. Deveria estar pensando em como cumprir o que tanto lhe ordenavam desde o final de agosto? Deveria. Queria pensar naquilo durante aquela semana? Não.

Foi no meio de um desses devaneios que a ideia surgiu. Sentado em algumas almofadas, a cabeça apoiada na parede, Draco fingia entrar em transe quando, na verdade, pensava em algum jeito de aproximar-se de Ginevra. Sem querer, o loiro lembrou-se das palavras de Pansy de algumas semanas atrás. _Por que você não pode ser mais romântico? Todas as bruxas ganham presentes, e cartas, e pelúcias, e o máximo que eu ganho de você é um bom dia, quando muito!_ Ainda lembrava daquela voz irritante reclamando de como era injusto ela, sendo melhor do que qualquer grifinória, nunca ganhar nada.

Talvez fosse inteligente mandar algum agrado para a ruiva. Talvez fosse um bom começo, alguns bons presentes para fazer a Weasley cair de amores. Aquilo deveria funcionar para uma aproximação, esperava: dar coisas, não era como se a pobretona tivesse dinheiro para comprar tudo que quisesse. E depois, daria um jeito. O quão difícil era fazer uma bruxa grifinória sair com ele, afinal?

"Ei," Draco murmurou, tentando chamar a atenção do rapaz duas almofadas à sua frente. "Zabini!"

Parecia que aquele dia estava propício para a realização de milagres, pois conseguira a atenção imediata do outro loiro. O único problema era que além de Blaise, Sibila também voltou sua completa atenção para o sonserino. Do sofá onde estava sentada ela olhou diretamente para Malfoy, demandando uma explicação.

"Quantas vezes eu já disse que, para uma visão dar certo, tem que haver SILÊNCIO?" A professora fez questão de enfatizar a última palavra, ajeitando pela quinta vez seus óculos que insistiam em escorregar.

Draco estava preste a fechar seus olhos novamente quando Blaise começou a dar a explicação mais absurda já ouvida por ele. No entanto, o esclarecimento pareceu enganar muito bem a professora, já que esta havia ficado levemente empolgada com a "visão compartilhada" tida pelos dois.

"E que visões seriam essas, senhores Zabini e Malfoy?"

"Visões professora! Diga a ela Malfoy, conte sobre as visões!" O bruxo falava, parecendo esperar Draco responder alguma coisa. "Draco, você pode contar sobre as _visões_? Eu imagino que elas tenham relação com a cor vermelha! Você não acha?" Draco talvez nunca segurara tanto o riso, mordendo o lábio inferior para não cair na gargalhada. Contar sobre as visões, vulgo falar abertamente sobre sua ideia.

Ok, aquilo seria interessante.

"Cartas! Muitas, incontáveis cartas!" começou, sua voz mantendo um drama ainda mais carregado que a de Blaise.

"Cartas? Não sei se vejo muitas cartas." O amigo fechou os olhos, a classe inteira agora observando os dois alunos. "Vejo plumas, plumas caindo de um teto cheio de velas. E unicórnios!"

 _O que?_

"Unicórnios, Malfoy, unicórnios," Ele parecia tentar achar a palavra certa. "Estufados!"

"Estufados?"

"Estufados." Draco fez que não. "Gordos!" Zabini apontou com a cabeça para uma das almofadas, e o loiro finalmente entendeu o que ele estava tentando dizer.

"Ah, estufados! Sim, eles eram estufados," Malfoy tossiu, tentando esconder uma gargalhada que queria sair. "Mas eram dragões! E dragões verdes e vermelhos!"

Aquelas visões ainda seriam contadas por muito tempo se a aula não tivesse acabado. Levantando-se, ainda tentando não rir, Draco recebeu alguns olhares estranhos dos colegas de classe. Ignorando-os, foi direto falar com Blaise.

"Dragões, então?" Zabini perguntou, levantando-se com seus livros nos braços.

"Sem dúvida. E definitivamente, nós temos que fazer isso mais vezes."

...

A ideia da carta ficara na sua cabeça pelo resto do dia, apesar da negativa de Zabini sobre isso. Tinha feito um rascunho entre os tempos livres das aulas da manhã, mas o relendo sabia que nunca teria coragem de mandar aquilo - e que ele era um lixo para escrever qualquer coisa romântica. Transformou o pergaminho em pó. Tentou fazer outros, mas não conseguia mais pensar direito naquele dia.

Assistia à última aula, Poções Avançadas, impaciente. Aquele professor novo dava uma breve introdução da poção que os alunos preparariam na próxima aula e começava a formar as duplas. Mal o professor acabara de juntar os alunos o sinal que anunciava o fim das classes do dia tocou, e Draco nunca saiu tão rápido de uma sala de aula. Era quase inacreditável o fato do dia finalmente estar no fim, nunca que uma quarta feira passou tão devagar.

"Apressado?" Malfoy quase não viu a tempo o moreno parado em sua frente.

"Flint?" Não teve escolha a não ser parar, já que o moreno provavelmente não o deixaria em paz até que o ouvisse.

Essa conversa poderia rumar para dois caminhos, conhecendo o sonserino: ele iria perguntar se havia recebido a última carta de sua querida família, ele iria xinga-lo pelo último treino de quadribol. Quando concluiu que nenhum dos dois era suficientemente agradável para aquela quarta, resolveu criar uma terceira alternativa.

"O que você está fazendo nas masmorras? Era pra você estar atrás daquela grifinória! Não vai achar seu alvo _aqui_." Por um momento Flint pareceu confuso. "Liana? Sua _garota_?"

"E o que você acha que eu estou tentando fazer?" O moreno enrugou a testa. "Você não podia ter arranjado alguém pior-"

"É, deve ser realmente difícil para você achar a garota, já que nem mesmo deve saber o caminho da biblioteca." O loiro cruzou os braços, impaciente. Ainda tinha que escrever uma carta estúpida, encomendar penas de algodão doce, e achar um maldito dragão de pelúcia, então o que ele mais queria era que Flint desconversasse logo e saísse de sua frente. "Vai desistir da aposta? Admitir sua derrota?"

"Cala a boca, Malfoy!"

"Flint, se você encontra ou não a garota isso não é problema meu. Você só tem que ter ela nas mãos até uma semana antes do fim do mês, essa foi a aposta." ele começou a andar, dando as costas para o outro sonserino. "Agora me deixa em paz, que eu estou tentando ganhar esse jogo estúpido. Ou você acha que a Weasley é assim fácil de achar?"

Não esperou mais um segundo para voltar a correr para fora das masmorras.

...

Estava quase dormindo. Com a cabeça apoiada no livro que deveria estar lendo junto de sua tutora, seus olhos estavam cada vez menores, quase fechando.

"Gina, vamos lá, só mais cinco minutos!"

Ginevra esfregou os olhos com força, levantando a cabeça numa tentativa de permanecer acordada, pelo menos até o fim daquela explicação. Conteve um bocejo quando Hermione começou a fazer pequenas anotações em um pergaminho qualquer.

 _Preciso dormir mais. Preciso dormir mais._

"E então você pega a desdêmona e extraí o óleo de seu caule, do jeito que está mostrando a figura. Anotei aqui um macete," Ela mostrou uma parte do papel. "Para não esquecer mais. Fácil, não?" a bruxa terminou de explicar, ainda escrevendo.

 _Claro, mais fácil impossível! Talvez se eu me lembrasse do que é uma desdêmona, eu poderia tentar entender esses exercícios._

"Mione?"

"Que foi?"

"Tem certeza de que isso é matéria de quinto ano?"

Ginevra tinha passado suas últimas duas horas livres do dia sentada naquela biblioteca, tentando entender a matéria de Poções que Slughorn ensinara nas aulas de terça-feira. No entanto, não se lembrava nem da metade de todo o conteúdo que Hermione estava lhe explicando naquele momento.

"Gina, se você não souber desse básico, nunca vai conseguir preparar a poção!"

"Isso é só o básico?" a ruiva disse, incrédula. "Eu realmente não quero ver o avançado."

"Você precisa começar a ficar mais atentas nessa aula, esse ano são seus N.O.M.s!" a amiga a repreendeu. "Bem, foram duas horas de estudos hoje," A morena fechou o livro. "Se você concordar, paramos por aqui. Mas continuamos na próxima terça, tudo bem?"

"Por Merlin! É tudo que eu mais quero!" a ruiva disse alto demais, recebendo alguns olhares aborrecidos dos alunos sentados na mesa ao lado.

A amiga reuniu seus livros e despediu-se, dizendo ir ver o treino de quadribol dos garotos para finalmente conversar com Ronald. Ginevra respondeu que ficaria na biblioteca por mais um tempo, culpa da pesquisa sobre alguns feitiços de defesa que precisava entregar nas aulas de amanhã. Tentando acabar com seu sono e reunindo suas últimas forças, foi para uma parte mais deserta do recinto, onde sabia que encontraria os livros procurados para a análise.

Parou diante de uma prateleira um tanto empoeirada e começou a procurar. Dez minutos depois, havia revirado a prateleira e enchido seu cabelo e suas vestes de pó. Pó, tudo que seu nariz mais gostava: espirrava de cinco em cinco segundos por causa de sua alergia e não tinha nas mãos nenhum dos malditos livros que precisava. Merlin parecia estar contra ela naquele dia.

Pensou em desistir, mas desconsiderou a possibilidade ao lembrar qual era o professor que lecionava DCAT naquele ano, e no quanto já estava em maus lençóis com ele desde aquela segunda feira. Tentou a prateleira seguinte, e mais dez minutos foram gastos em vão, acabando novamente com nada que lhe fosse útil. Agora estava irritada, completamente empoeirada e morrendo de sono - sem contar o nariz vermelho e escorrendo de tanto espirrar.

Já passavam das sete e meia quando Ginevra resolveu descansar um pouco, voltando a sentar-se frente a mesa de antes, notando que ela novamente era a única na biblioteca.

"O jantar já está sendo servido."

A voz que quase a matou do coração a fez perceber que havia mais alguém além dela ali. Alguém bem perto. Ao lado dela, Ginevra viu ao virar a cabeça. Alguém bem improvável de estar falando com uma Weasley.

"Malfoy?"

"Weasley." Ela o olhou como se ele estivesse louco. "O que foi?"

"Malfoy?" Um espirro.

"Saúde, Weasley. Está doente?" E ela que teve a vaga esperança de se safar dos desaforos, pelo menos naquele dia. Agora ele provavelmente começaria a discursar sobre como sua família era pobre, e como nem mesmo sobrava dinheiro para pagar um medi-bruxo. Afinal, ele só poderia estar ali para ofende-la de algum jeito, certo? "Deveria ir até a enfermaria."

Se ela estivesse com algo na mão, seja o que for, teria ido parar no chão. Se estivesse de pé, teria caído dura no piso da biblioteca. Ela tinha ouvido direito? Ele, Draco malfoy, sugeriu que ela, Ginevra Weasley, fosse até a enfermaria? Sem nenhum desaforo?

"Quer um lenço?" O loiro tirou de um dos bolsos da capa um pedaço de tecido de um branco impecável. Ele estava se importando ou era só impressão? "A doença está afetando a audição também ou o gato comeu a sua língua, Ginevra?"

Ginevra? Agora ela tinha certeza de que estava ouvindo coisas. Onde estavam as palavras habituais? Fogueteiros, ruivos nojentos, pobretões. Ela não pôde evitar a pergunta.

"Malfoy, não que eu me importe mas você está se sentindo bem?"

"Melhor impossível. Não, na verdade, seria possível sim estar melhor. Mas acho mais seguro parar com esta frase aqui, ou vou levar cinco dedos na cara. E então eu não estaria mais tão bem."

"Isso foi uma frase?"

"Foram várias."

"Você também está no time dos que não consegue se controlar ao ver uma saia?" A bruxa revirou os olhos e voltou a atenção para seu material, colocando os livros, pena e pergaminhos de qualquer jeito dentro de sua mochila. Aquele estava sendo, com certeza, o momento mais estranho do dia. "Você é doente."

"Eu sou perfeito. _Você_ está doente."

"Eu não estou doente! Isso é só uma alergia e," Por que diabos ela estava se dando ao trabalho de explicar aquilo? "Qual o seu problema, furão?" perguntou, colocando a mochila nas costas, finalmente levantando da cadeira e virando-se para sair dali, quando deu de cara com o sonserino.

"Furão?" Só quando ele repetiu a palavra foi que Ginevra notou a proximidade perigosa que seus lábios se encontravam dos dele.

"Furão." Sua voz saiu rouca, seus olhos castanhos confusos.

Por um momento, pensou que aqueles lábios cobririam os dela. Mas não iria recuar, quem ele achava que era para intimida-la daquele jeito? Não conseguiu evitar um arrepio percorrer sua espinha após alguns segundos parada encarando com certa irritação aqueles olhos cinzas. Irritou-se consigo mesma ao pensar que aqueles olhos, apesar das olheiras mais profundas do que o habitual, eram muito, mas muito bonitos.

 _Recomponha-se Ginevra, é Malfoy._

"Sabe, muitas garotas de Hogwarts dariam tudo para estar no seu lugar agora."

"Eu não sou qualquer garota." quase rosnou. "Eu ainda penso quando você está por perto, furão."

"Ah pensa? Gostaria de saber o que aconteceria se eu me aproximasse só mais um pouquinho."

E ele realmente aproximou-se mais, e foi automático para jovem impulsionar seu corpo para trás, mais rápido e com menos destreza do que gostaria. Ela iria cair de cabeça no chão, e já estava se preparando para o impacto com o piso frio da biblioteca quando dois braços a envolveram pela cintura.

Ginevra sentiu seu coração acelerar, os lábios finos do sonserino agora ainda mais próximos. Sentia que a mão dele contra sua cintura estava tão gelada quanto o chão provavelmente estaria. Não pôde deixar de perceber que o bruxo tinha um cheiro agradável de grama, como se antes dali tivesse estado nos jardins do castelo.

"Até que foi uma resposta criativa." A ruiva quis gritar naquele momento, tanto pela resposta do garoto como pela volta da perigosa proximidade entre os dois. Engoliu seco, inconscientemente mordiscando seu lábio inferior. "Muda novamente?" Ela só poderia estar em choque, era a única explicação possível para a bruxa _ainda_ estar naquela posição. "É, você falou a verdade há segundos atrás." Por que ele não podia parar de olha-la e porque ela estava tão nervosa com isso? "Você ainda pensava comigo tão perto. Agora já não pensa mais." Sentia que seu coração estava prestes a explodir.

"Me solta, Malfoy!" Ginevra teve que se conter para não gritar. A última coisa que queria era Madame Pince achando os dois naquela posição. "Se você está necessitado, vai procurar a sua namorada idiota!"

O que aconteceu no momento seguinte a pegou completamente de surpresa.

"Se eu estiver _necessitado_ , como você diz," O sonserino aproximou-se mais, seus lábios parando a centímetros de sua orelha. "Eu certamente não vou te procurar, Weasley."

O bruxo definitivamente cheirava a grama, Ginevra decidiu, quando voltou a respirar com ele agora tão próximo. Só naquele momento que notou que suas mãos - suadas pelo nervosismo - estavam agarradas nas mangas da veste sonserina, segurando-as com mais força que o necessário.

"Então o que você está fazendo agora?"

Ginevra esperava um xingamento. Esperava ser empurrada. Esperava uma risada, enquanto Malfoy se afastava e via seu estado. Mas a bruxa não esperava que, no próximo segundo, os lábios que antes estavam quase nos dela tocariam seu pescoço. Ela quis morrer quando outra vez um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo. Quis morrer mais quando sentiu suas pernas trêmulas, e não soube dizer se isso acontecia por causa do toque delicado do rapaz ou por causa do medo de que alguém os visse daquele jeito. As mãos do loiro ainda seguravam sua cintura, e as dela própria soltavam as mangas que antes seguravam e subiam para o pescoço do sonserino.

Michael nunca a fizera sentir-se assim. Dino, muito menos. Suas mãos foram parar nos fios loiros, tão macios contra seus dedos - tão maiores do que imaginava -, e a grifinória fechou os olhos: era dali que vinha aquele cheiro tão agradável.

Foi quando ele a empurrou um passo para frente, quase sentando a bruxa na mesa, que Ginevra conseguiu processar direito o que estava acontecendo e acabou fazendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça: agarrou e puxou forte a primeira coisa que suas mãos conseguiram alcançar. Puta que pariu, ela estava quase-

"Malfoy, seu doente!" Não se importou com o tom de sua voz enquanto uma mão puxava alguns fios platinados, enquanto a outra empurrava o peito do bruxo. Finalmente conseguindo se livrar do rapaz, acabou caindo de costas no chão, a mochila amortecendo um pouco a dor da queda. "O que você acha que está fazendo?" perguntou, sua face vermelha de raiva. "Quem você acha-"

"Você não estava reclamando de nada segundos atrás." o loiro disse, massageando de leve o couro cabeludo, um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

Ginevra abriu a boca para responder, apenas para ver que estava sem palavras. Levantou-se o mais rápido que conseguiu, agarrando o pote de tinta que havia ainda em cima da mesa, e saiu correndo sem olhar para trás.

Que diabos fora aquilo?

Teria que arranjar uma boa desculpa para amanhã para não entregar aquela pesquisa, pois não voltaria para perto dos livros nem por mil galeões.

...

Draco ainda ria baixo, sentado no chão, quando Zabini o encontrou na biblioteca.

"De duas, uma: ou você encontrou sua ruivinha, ou você pirou de vez."

Blaise puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado do amigo que alternava entre rir e massagear o couro cabeludo, o cabelo completamente bagunçado. Demorou ainda alguns segundos até o jovem reunir forçar para parar de gargalhar e se por de pé, indo sentar na cadeira que antes a bruxa Weasley ocupava.

"Mais calmo agora?"

"Finalmente. Nunca uma visita a biblioteca valeu tanto a pena." riu novamente lembrando-se de como ela havia puxado seu cabelo, achando que aquilo tinha o machucado de algum jeito. "Essa bruxa até que é bonita. Ela não devia ser tão feia assim antes de segunda-feira." admitiu, percebendo que havia ficado com o perfume da jovem no uniforme. "Ela cheira doce."

"Baunilha." respondeu Zabini. "Storms andou comentando que a grifinória tinha cheiro de baunilha."

"Storms foi aquele bruxo que a convidou para sair, não?"

"Ciúmes do Corvinal, Malfoy?"

"Apenas defendendo minha futura propriedade." explicou-se, retirando de dentro da capa um pergaminho, uma pena e um pote de tinta.

"Claro, e parece estar dando conta de tal coisa muito bem, fazendo a Weasley sair correndo pelos corredores como se tivesse visto a própria morte aqui dentro." o amigo reprovou. "Deixei o dragão embaixo da sua cama, reze para Pansy não acha-lo antes de você."

"Depois do escândalo que ela armou? Parkinson está me _dando um gelo_ , segundo a melhor amiga dela."

"Aquela sonserina que se ofereceu para você na festa passada?"

"Essa mesma. Com amigas assim, a bruxa realmente não precisa de inimigos. Enfim," Desenrolou o pergaminho, molhando a ponta da pena na tinta. "Espero que ela me dê um gelo por pelo menos o resto do mês. É inédito, mas sonhar não custa nada."

"Reze para ela não te pegar com sua _propriedade_." Blaise levantou-se, empurrando a cadeira de volta para seu lugar. "Bem, só passei aqui para tirar minha dúvida quanto a pressa da ruiva. Minha intuição anda boa, você era realmente o causador do desespero da menina."

"Sua intuição não anda boa, você apenas pensou o óbvio, Zabini."

"Tomara. Porque se o que eu acho acontecer no final, não vai ser bonito." foi a resposta que veio antes de desaparecer pela porta.


	6. Fogo e Gelo

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Fogo e gelo

* * *

 _Quinta, 5 de outubro._

Draco tomava seu café da manhã correndo naquele dia, uma coisa que não contribuía muito para seu quase extinto bom humor matinal. Sentado ao lado de Pansy, tentava fazer a menina desgrudar de seu braço para pelo menos poder comer alguma coisa antes de rumar para o corujal. As tentativas, como sempre, eram frustradas. Cinco minutos depois o loiro se preocupava mais em não deixar a namorada achar o pergaminho escondido dentro de sua camisa ao invés de tira-la de seu braço.

 _E eu pensando que teria paz até o fim desse mês. Ledo engano._

"Mas hoje está tão frio, Draquinho!" bufou ao ouvir o apelido que detestava.

"Pansy, eu quero meu braço livre para poder comer! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso a essa hora da manhã?"

"Mas todos os namorados se abraçam no frio-"

"Bem, talvez nós não sejamos iguais aos outros namorados." Definitivamente, eles não eram.

A bruxa fez um bico e levantou-se irritada, indo sentar-se junto com um grupo de sonserinas. Aliviado por enfim conseguiu livrar seu braço das garras da garota, agarrou um muffin e levantou-se com pressa, saindo rápido antes que Pansy resolvesse voltar. Não podia dar-se ao luxo de perder nenhuma aula naquele começo de dia, e ainda precisava ir até o corujal sem a loira atrás dele.

Subiu depressa pelas escadas que davam ao salão onde repousavam as aves. Chegando lá, tirou de seu bolso um pequeno pergaminho - era o melhor que tinha conseguido fazer - e foi automaticamente na direção da sua coruja, que ainda dormia com a cabeça entre as asas. Tinha a sensação de que estava esquecendo de alguma coisa, mas o cansaço que já sentia àquela hora o fez ignorar seu pressentimento.

"Ei Sin," Ele tirou um pedaço de maçã de dentro de um dos bolsos. "Hora de trabalhar, garoto."

...

Mais um dia começava para a jovem Weasley. Pichi já acordara a todos no dormitório com seus barulhos, Sati e Ravenis já haviam expulso a coruja escandalosa janela afora, e Ginevra saía do banheiro a tempo de ser acertada em cheio por um travesseiro.

 _Eu ainda mato essas duas._

"Foi mal, Gina! Era pra acertar nessa bocuda do seu lado." desculpou-se Sati, a única japonesa da Grifinória. "Nossa, se arrumou rápido! E tá tão bonita! Vai encontrar alguém no café?" Ginevra só revirou os olhos, jogando o travesseiro de volta na cama da amiga, ainda desfeita. "O que foi?"

"Sa, eu, me encontrando com alguém, desde quando?"

"Ué, por que não? Ficamos sabendo que você já recebeu oito convites para Hogsmeade, e nenhum desses oito eram de Longbotom! Sobrando bruxo, heim?" quem disse foi Ravenis.

"Gente, convites que eu saiba foram só dois."

"E você ainda recusou todos!" emendou a outra grifinória. "Vamos lá Gina, será que ninguém te interessa nessa escola?" Lembrou na hora do seu encontro de ontem na biblioteca, e sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho - graças a Merlin estava de costas para as amigas enquanto puxava seu edredom. "Ou ainda está esperando um convite que talvez nunca venha?" Ficou aliviada quando o assunto que ela detestava veio a pauta, para tirar o outro ainda pior de seus pensamentos.

"Não estou esperando o convite de Harry." Que mentira.

"Então porque não aceita os outros?" Sati continuou. "Se não está esperando um convite especial, porque não aceitou nenhum? Aeron Storms está há anos na lista dos dez mais lindos da Corvinal. Ele te convidou, não convidou?"

"Convidou."

O corvinal em questão havia sido até bem insistente. Era um bruxo moreno, alto, batedor do time de quadribol daquela casa - mas Ginevra simplesmente não estava com a menor vontade de passar seu tempo com o rapaz no sábado. Seria porque ainda estava esperando o convite dele?

 _Talvez eu ainda esteja esperando esse maldito convite._ Admitiu para si mesma: óbvio que ainda estava esperando. _Estou tão cansada de tudo isso, de ficar sempre esperando por um amor que nunca vai ser meu. Estou cansada de querer um pouco da atenção dele. Draco Malfoy, por Merlin DRACO MALDITO MALFOY me deu mais atenção nesse mês do que Harry Potter._ Suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça. _A que ponto chegamos._

"Fala Gina, por que não?" Sati insistiu.

"Por que não me interessei por nenhum." respondeu, notando uma coruja na janela com algo pequeno amarrado em uma das patas. "Sério meninas, não vou sair com qualquer bruxo apenas porque gostaria de um convite. Não é assim que eu funciono."

"Ainda achamos que não faria mal algum tentar. Vai que isso desperta a atenção de _alguém_?"

"Raven, se Michael e Dino não surtiram esse efeito," a ruiva disse, abrindo a janela e desamarrando o pedaço de pergaminho da ave, a coruja esverdeada voando para longe logo após. "Eu duvido que Aeon faça alguma coisa acontecer."

"Pelo menos ele é um colírio." Ravenis falou. "O que é isso?"

"Deve ser dos meus pais." Ginevra guardou o papel dentro de um dos bolsos, não dando muita importância. Chovia lá fora, e o cheiro da chuva no mato que entrava pela janela a fez sorrir: grama molhada era seu cheiro favorito.

...

Na enorme mesa grifinória do Salão Principal, Ginevra acabou sentando-se ao lado de Hermione, ao estranhar vê-la sem a companhia dos dois garotos de sempre.

"Sozinha hoje?" A amiga deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

"Acho que os meninos ainda não levantaram, Gina." ela respondeu, abaixando seu Profeta Diário. Realmente, Harry e Rony não estavam em lugar algum daquele salão, mas Longbottom estranhamente sentava-se frente a elas - todos os meninos daquele quarto costumavam descer ao mesmo tempo. "Fiquei sabendo que você recebeu um convite de Storms, é verdade?

"Foi só um convite, Mi." comentou, servindo-se de leite.

"Lilá disse que ele também te mandou flores." A ruiva fez que não - Lantis da lufa-lufa era quem havia lhe dado uma rosa, mas preferiu ficar calada. "E você aceitou?" Mais um não, vindo agora de uma boca já cheia de pão doce. "Estudos antes de garotos, você está certa." Se limitou a revirar os olhos, terminando o pão e pegando um biscoito de avelã para molhar no leite com chocolate.

Não demorou muito para Ginevra ver um trio diferente entrando pela enorme porta, indo se sentar distante de onde estavam as duas. Rony, Harry e Cho, os dois últimos de mãos dadas, sentaram na ponta mais próxima da mesa, não parecendo nem ao menos procurar pela bruxa com a qual ela estava sentada.

"Você tem alguma coisa para me falar?" Ginevra não hesitou a perguntar. Ela viu a amiga com olhos marejados, e olhou para a mão da mesma no instante seguinte. Ali estava o anel. "Você contou?"

"Não." Hermione negou. "Eu tentei!"

"Disse que falaria com ele na quarta, Mi-"

"Eu disse que tentaria!"

"E o que te impediu de fazer-"

"O fato dele não querer falar comigo!" Aquilo conseguiu surpreender a ruiva. "Desde terça-feira seu irmão está estranho. Quando Harry chegou com ele para estudarmos, Rony estava com cara de poucos amigos, mas eu imaginei que fosse por causa de alguma briga estúpida com alguém e nem falei nada. Perguntei para Harry se Rony tinha alguma coisa, mas ele negou, disse que não sabia de nada. Então quarta fui ver o treino dos garotos, para finalmente tentar contar, e ele me mandou embora!"

"Te mandou embora?" Ronald Weasley, mandando a garota por quem a ruiva sabia que ele estava totalmente apaixonado, embora? "Como assim embora? Ele estava no meio do treino?"

"Não, já tinham terminado."

"Você não estava usando o anel ontem, estava?" A morena fez que não com a cabeça. "Você acha que ele pode saber, de algum jeito?"

"Só você e meus pais sabem, Gina."

"Então ele não sabe." a ruiva deu um sorriso reconfortante para a amiga. "Eu não falo com Rony desde segunda, mas conhecendo meu irmão, pode ser qualquer coisa. Você achou graça de algo que ele gosta, caçoou dele na frente de alguém? Você conhece o temperamento dele quase tão bem quanto eu." Ginevra tomou mais um gole de leite. "Tente falar com ele outra vez - talvez o humor dele esteja melhor hoje. Não fique assim triste." Colocou a mão sobre a da amiga. "Você sabe que estou aqui para qualquer coisa, não sabe?"

"Obrigada." A morena finalmente sorriu.

Ginevra debruçava-se na mesa para conseguir pegar a última fatia de torrada quando o pergaminho caiu de dentro de sua veste, indo parar sobre seu prato vazio. Quase tinha esquecido daquele pedaço de papel, que agora era olhado com certa curiosidade pela garota ao seu lado.

"Também estão te mandando cartas de amor?" A bruxa mais velha provocou, terminando seu café.

"Deve ser do papai, Rony provavelmente abriu a boca sobre a menininha da família e os convites que ela está recebendo." A ruiva revirou os olhos. "Foi a mesma coisa com Dino, mesma coisa com Michel: é um saco ser a única _filha_ da família."

"Experimente ser filha única." As duas riram. "Certeza que é de seu pai? Essa letra não parece muito com a de Arthur, muito menos com a de Molly."

Ginevra pegou nas mãos o pergaminho, notando seu nome em dourado escrito com uma letra impecável: definitivamente não era a letra apressada de seu pai, ou a quase infantil de sua mãe. Ok, então talvez fosse mesmo uma carta de _amor_ , ou alguma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, pensava enquanto desenrolava o pedaço de papel.

"O que é?" Hermione tentou espiar, curiosidade ainda estampada no rosto. Ginevra ficou um minuto em silêncio, leu uma, duas vezes. Começou a pensar em quem no mundo mágico poderia saber que aquele era seu poema favorito, de seu escritor favorito. Colin? Gui? Com certeza não Aeon. "Gina?"

"Uns dizem que o mundo acabará em fogo, uns dizem que vai ser em gelo. Do que eu pude provar do desejo, alinho com os que são a favor do fogo. Mas se tivesse que perecer com os dois, penso que conheço suficiente o ódio, para dizer que a glacial destruição é igualmente intensa, e suficiente."

"Robert Frost?"

"Quem diria." Aquela não era a letra do seu irmão mais velho. Aquela não era a letra conhecida de seu amigo. E aquela também não era a letra dele.

"Sem assinatura?"

"D.L.M., não faço ideia de quem seja essa pessoa." Observou por mais um tempo a assinatura, logo após olhando ao seu redor. "Esse bruxo - ou bruxa, não sei - conseguiu." Disse, enrolando o papel e o guardando agora dentro de sua mochila. "Eu sairia com ele."

"Convites, cartas de amor," Hermione falava, levantando-se ao ouvir o sinal que anunciava a primeira aula. "O que falta vir agora, dragõezinhos de pelúcia?"

...

"O dragão! Eu esqueci de mandar o maldito dragão!"

Malfoy acabara de lembrar, no meio da aula de Transfigurações, o que havia deixado de fazer naquela manhã.


	7. Leões de chocolate

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Leões de chocolate

* * *

 _Sexta, 6 de outubro._

A aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas estava sendo um verdadeiro inferno para a ruiva naquele ano: primeira aula de sexta junto de sua casa favorita - só que não.

"Os professores provavelmente descontam toda a raiva que sentem na formação desses horários." Ginevra ouvia uma grifinória algumas cadeiras atrás dela reclamar, quando a casa perdeu mais dez pontos. "Não tem outra explicação para um professor misturar a Grifinória com este bando de cobras!" Ela mesma amaldiçoou os sonserinos mentalmente, por serem os preferidos de Snape.

Não era novidade que Ginevra odiava aquela raça de cobras falsas. Assim, quando as aulas daquelas duas turmas eram no mesmo horário, algumas vezes acontecia uma reação em cadeia: o ódio que sentia se transformava em irritação, que se transformava em dor de cabeça, que gerava ainda mais ódio. Resumindo, em aulas com sonserinos, as chances da grifinória ficar estressada e com uma certa dor de cabeça eram grandes.

Mas aquele dia era um dos atípicos. A bruxa estava calma: até podia abrir a boca para xingar as cobrinhas vez ou outra, mas aquilo não conseguia afetar seu estado de espírito. Estava tão irritantemente tranquila que chegou um momento em que não sabia se era ela a avoada ou se era Snape quem estava com um mau humor acima do comum.

Mais cinco pontos perdidos por não estar anotando cada sílaba proferida pelo professor de DCAT.

"Preste atenção, senhorita Weasley." ele disse, passando e dando um tapa de leve na cabeça da jovem.

Começara a fingir que anotava algo, mas sua mente estava longe - especificamente na carta guardada em um dos bolsos de sua mochila. Começou a fazer inconscientemente um vago desenho de um coração no canto do livro, enquanto sua cabeça pensava quase feliz que tinha um admirador secreto - que bruxo tinha aquelas iniciais?

 _Pelo menos não é Neville._ Pensava, aliviada pelo rapaz ter aparentemente desistido de chama-la para sair.

Suspirou.

"A senhorita Weasley pode responder a pergunta?" Quando enfim escutou Snape lhe chamar, este já não estava mais com a melhor das expressões. Mas que droga.

"Pergunta?"

Pelo canto do olho conseguia ver uma grande parte dos grifinórios lhe lançando olhares um tanto quanto assassinos. Colin comeηou a balançar uma das mãos desesperadamente, tentando responder no lugar da amiga, enquanto Leon, sentado na carteira de trás, tentava lhe passar pelo menos a questão. Mas ela não fazia ideia do contra feitiço para aquela azaração, e mesmo se soubesse, não teve tempo suficiente para responder.

"Cinco pontos, Weasley." escutou, ao mesmo tempo em que via seu amigo tentar gesticular a provável resposta - que Gina não fazia ideia do que poderia ser, também. "Não consegue pensar na resposta nem mesmo com o senhor Creevey lhe passando uma tão discretamente?" A face da ruiva ficou vermelha como um tomate, enquanto a grande parte dos sonserinos riam. "Mais cinco pontos, Creevey." Colin tentou reclamar, mas Snape continuou antes que ele pudesse começar a falar. "E mais cinco, Thompson, por tentar passar o que quer que seja para a senhorita Weasley." Ela escutou Leon bater a cabeça na mesa, murmurando com alguma tristeza 'quinze pontos'.

 _Calma Virginia. Poderia ter sido pior, poderia ter sido pior._

"Detenção Weasley, oito horas." Era pior. "Fique aqui após a classe para conversarmos melhor." Era bem pior. "E pare de desenhar corações no livro de minha matéria. É completamente desnecessário, para não dizer irritante."

Todo seu bom humor foi embora.

...

"Sabe, eu tive um certo trabalho para conseguir esse dragão estúpido." Draco já ouvia Zabini reclamando de seu esquecimento pela quarta vez.

Desde o começo daquele dia, tudo dera errado para o loiro. Levantara atrasado, dando de cara com Pansy no salão comunal, tinha perdido pontos em quase todas as aulas do período da manhã e ainda não havia pensado em como mandar a maldita pelúcia - esse último item já lhe dando uma dor de cabeça enorme.

"Pelo menos comece a pensar em um jeito de mandar essa coisa." o sonserino falou, colocando mais purê de abóbora no prato. "O plano - já que insistiu tanto para enviar o pedaço de papel - era mandar o pergaminho na frente de todos os bruxos para demarcar um pouco o território, você sabia, não sabia?"

"Não tenho culpa de ter uma coruja eficiente." respondeu, enquanto deitava a cabeça na mesa, o prato sendo empurrado para o lado.

"Aquela ali é sua ruiva?"

"Não sei." Nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça.

"Ela está com alguém que você não vai gostar de ver." Os olhos cinzentos do rapaz não demoraram a voltarem a vagar pela mesa grifinória, até encontrarem uma cabeça vermelha no meio daquela multidão. "Achou?"

"Storms." reconheceu o corvinal, sua voz saindo um pouco irritada. Piorou ao vê-lo sentar-se ao lado dela. "Ah, qual é a desse bruxo?" Desviou o olhar, tomando mais um gole de chá.

"Você deveria fazer alguma coisa."

"Tipo o que? Ir até lá e convida-la para sair? Sentar ao lado dela? Falar para a Weasley o quão irritantemente irritante está sendo essa aposta hoje?" resmungou, voltando a olhar para a bruxa. Ela estava com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo naquele dia, mas ainda assim eles continuavam enormes e chamativos. Lembrou do momento dos dois na quarta feira e uma mão foi para sua cabeça, sem pensar. "Eu não sei como chegar perto dela, Zabini. Eu não faço ideia do que fazer."

"Você deveria mandar algo com seu nome."

"Nunca."

"Deveria chama-la para sair, depois disso."

"Claro que não."

"Beija-la na frente de todo Salão Principal." Malfoy o olhou como se o amigo estivesse louco. "Essa última não foi uma sugestão _tão_ séria. Não precisa olhar como se quisesse me matar."

Seus olhos voltaram para a ruiva, com certo alívio ao ver o corvinal levantando-se da mesa. Nunca que seria assim fácil fazê-la sair com ele, e sua dor de cabeça aumentou mais ao pensar em como não deveria fazer apostas bêbado, ainda mais com Flint. Algo que deveria ser só uma distração, a única que teria naquele ano, durante aquele mês apenas, já estava sendo um arrependimento - e não havia nem mesmo um _prêmio_ definido para o vencedor.

"Ultimamente meu temperamento só tem motivos para estar lá em cima."

"Flint outra vez?"

"E mais algumas coisas que não valem ser comentadas agora." Já sentia sua cabeça explodir. "Precisava de um medibruxo decente nesse colégio."

"O estoque de balas com poções para enxaqueca já acabou?" Malfoy negou com a cabeça.

"Minha mãe não vai conseguir enviar mais esse ano." Infelizmente. "Mandar qualquer coisa por corujas para cá não está sendo muito fácil, pelo que fiquei sabendo. Estou salvando algumas para os dias piores, o ano mal começou." disse com pesar, enfiando o rosto nas mãos.

"Vai ficar com uma enorme, não é mesmo?" Draco se limitou em murmurar uma afirmação. "É a terceira vez essa semana. Draco Lucio Malfoy, ou você relaxa um pouco, ou vai acabar surtando."

"Não é como se eu não estivesse tentando."

Ele nem reparou que seus olhos voltavam pela terceira vez naquela noite para a garota de cabelos de fogo, que parecia estar lutando com outra aluna por um último pedaço de bolo de chocolate. Deveria ser bom ter esse tipo de preocupação, e ele talvez pudesse dar-se ao luxo de se preocupar com aquelas coisas insignificantes, pelo menos em outubro. Sem perceber sorriu, um sorriso suave, sem nenhum traço de deboche ou cinismo, tão típico do bruxo. Desviou o olhar apenas quando seus olhos se encontraram, o sorriso então sumindo dos lábios.

"Largue a Pansy e fique com essa bruxa." o outro sonserino sugeriu, e mais uma vez Malfoy o olhou confuso. "Eu nunca o vi sorrindo assim para garota nenhuma."

"Eu não estava sorrindo para-"

"Ginevra pode passar longe da beleza da sua namoradinha," Zabini continuou, ignorando o amigo. "E pode não ter um nome influente, mas com certeza não viveria agarrada em você, para não falar na voz, tão menos irritante. Ela pode até mesmo saber fazer alguma coisa para curar essas suas enxaquecas. Parkinson faz algo para melhorar isso, Malfoy?"

"Parkinson faz outras coisas." Draco respondeu, um sorriso totalmente diferente do de antes.

"E essas coisas ajudam nessas horas?" Não, não ajudavam. "Eu fico quieto - por enquanto. Mas dê uma chance para as mãos suaves da sua nova bruxa."

Mais uma vez seus olhos cinzas foram para a ruiva.

"Ela não tem mãos suaves." O amigo o olhou desconfiado. "Na biblioteca, quando nós ficamos bem perto," Ele começou a explicar. "Digamos que quando eu fiquei perto demais, ela puxou meu cabelo antes de cair no chão."

"Me fala que quarta, o fato dela ter saído correndo da biblioteca da mesma maneira que um lobisomem foge da prata não foi pelo motivo que eu estou pensando." Blaise repreendeu. "Me fala que você não passou a mão na garota que está tentando conquistar."

"Eu não _passei_ a mão nela. Você acha que eu forçaria a bruxa a fazer alguma coisa que ela não quisesse? Isso é nojento!" E por um instante o outro sonserino pareceu aliviado. "Eu só cheguei muito, muito perto do pescoço dela com meus lábios." Zabini suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

"Você é um caso perdido, garoto."

...

Sentadas no salão comunal, as três alunas grifinórias acabavam as tarefas do dia enquanto jogavam conversa fora. Aquela sexta havia sido exaustiva, e os deveres estavam se acumulando até o pescoço graças ao _novo_ e _bondoso_ professor de DCAT.

Ginevra bocejou enquanto virava mais uma página do livro. Snape havia passado mais vinte para leitura, logo da parte mais entediante da matéria. Ok, pelo menos nem todas as lições eram para segunda-feira.

Mordia de leve a ponta da pena, tentando se concentrar na leitura, tarefa quase impossível com as duas pessoas ao seu lado não conseguindo calar a boca. Enquanto Ginevra queria acabar logo com os deveres, suas amigas queriam mesmo era saber o que Draco Malfoy tanto observava na ruiva durante o jantar.

"Gin, ele não tirava os olhos de você!"

"Ravenis, Draco Malfoy, olhando pra mim?" Qualquer pessoa daquela família olhando para ela não era um motivo de alegria, e sim de preocupação. "Por que aquele furão estúpido egocêntrico idiota gastaria o tempo que ele diz ser tão precioso olhando para mim?"

 _E por que eu estou pensando nisso em vez de me concentrar na droga do texto?_

Leu o mesmo parágrafo pela quarta vez, fechando o livro e desistindo da lição.

"Ele provavelmente deveria estar pensando em mais uma maneira de infernizar a vida do meu irmão, ou pior, a minha!" Sati comentara como a ruiva estava pessimista naquele dia, e acabou recebendo um olhar mortal desta. "Eu vou passar a noite separando pernas de sapo e sabe-se o que mais para o maldito Snape! Dá pra ficar feliz com isso?"

"Ok, ok, vamos mudar de assunto!" Ravenis disse, mas o assunto não mudou tanto quanto Ginevra gostaria. "Já ficaram sabendo do escândalo que a Susana armou com a tal da Parkinson? As duas estavam prestes a começar um duelo por causa do - ai Gin, desculpa - Malfoy!"

"A Susana ainda acha que vai conseguir alguma coisa com ele?" Sati falava, fechando o livro de DCAT. "Nós avisamos tanto para ela ficar longe do Malfoy, mas tem gente que parece que não escuta." A japonesa terminou, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Ah Gina, conseguiu descobrir quem te mandou aquela coruja?"

"Na verdade, nem me preocupei mais com isso." O que era mentira: realmente queria saber quem era o dono daquelas iniciais. "Deve ter sido alguma brincadeira, algum bruxo desocupado, um engano-"

"Só porque acha que não é dele?" Raven perguntou, ganhando um olhar chateado da ruiva. "Gin, você não está ainda esperando esse bruxo, não é possível." A amiga a repreendeu. "Se apaixone pelo garoto da carta, se apaixone por Longbotom se quiser, mas não fique assim deprimida por um idiota que com certeza não te merece."

"Você sabe que queremos te ver feliz, não sabe?" A japonesa deu um tapinha nas costas de Gina. "E eu não acho que tenha sido um engano ou uma brincadeira. Pode ser qualquer um! Até mesmo o Malfoy!" A morena não a deixou interromper. "Ele não tirava os olhos de você na janta."

"Ele é o último, ouçam bem, o _último_ garoto que me mandaria qualquer coisa que não uma maldição por uma coruja. E eu seria a última garota que olharia para ele, ok?"

"E quem seria esse garoto, heim Ginevra Molly Weasley?" A voz a pegou de surpresa, e ela quase pulou do sofá de onde estava sentada.

Atrás dela estava justo quem sempre tanto queria ver, junto de Hermione e Ronald - este último ainda parecendo afetado por algo que Ginevra desconhecia. Lembrou-se da conversa tida com a amiga na manhã de quinta-feira, e desejou saber se o mau humor de seu irmão permanecia igual ao que sua amiga havia contado.

"Nós já vamos para o quarto, Gin." Suas colegas de quarto levantaram-se, despedindo-se dela e do trio. "Não se esqueça do que conversamos, ok?" Ravenis adicionou, olhando discretamente para Potter, antes de subir.

"Conversas secretas, garotos," o garoto de óculos falava com um sorriso. "Nossa pequena Gina está crescendo!" Harry sentou-se ao lado da ruiva. "Quem é esse garoto? Pode falar no meu ouvido, eu não conto pro chato do seu irmão!" ele disse com a intenção de deixar o clima mais leve.

"Não é ninguém, Harry." a bruxa respondeu enquanto se levantava, após ver a hora no relógio do salão. Quase se esquecera da detenção! "Besteira dessas duas, só falam bobagens pra me provocar." Começou a guardar todo o material, não percebendo um pedaço de papel caindo no chão. "E como foi o dia de vocês?"

A ausência de uma resposta foi o que a fez olhar novamente para aquele grupo. Quando seus olhos chegaram no irmão, a bruxa ficou surpresa ao ver a raiva estampada na cara sardenta. Só ficou mais espantada quando viu Ronald lançar um olhar ameaçador a Hermione, logo em seguida levantando-se e indo em direção ao dormitório masculino sem mais uma palavra. Os três ouviram quando o garoto entrou no quarto, o barulho da porta batendo forte ecoando pelo corredor. Hermione despediu-se da amiga e também rumou para seu dormitório, ignorando o pedido de Ginevra para que ela ficasse.

"Nosso dia não foi tão ruim quanto eles acham." Mas a resposta veio num tom um tanto quanto frustrado. "Isso é seu, Gina?" Potter perguntou, segurando a carta que ela tanto escondeu de todos até aquele momento. "Quem é DLM?"

"É a pergunta que não quer calar." A ruiva brincou, pegando um pouco envergonhada o pergaminho das mãos do bruxo, colocando-o de volta dentro de um de seus livros. Com certeza não é você, pensou.

"Não é quem estou pensando, é?" Ela estranhou o tom preocupado na voz do amigo, mas assumiu que era alguma brincadeira.

"Não Harry, a carta não é de Longbotom, ou pelo menos eu acho que não é."

"Gina, DLM." Ela o olhou confusa, esperando uma continuação. "Não te lembra nada?" A jovem fez que não com a cabeça. "Draco Lucio Malfoy."

...

Draco saía da enfermaria com a cabeça duas vezes mais pesada do que quando entrou. Resolvera seguir o conselho de Zabini e ir procurar a ajuda da Madame Pomfrey, que fora menos eficiente do que sua ideia original: beber e dormir. Havia entrado na enfermaria no meio daquela noite. Saía dela era mais de dez horas. E ainda precisava entregar aquele maldito dragão, guardado dentro de sua capa.

Rumou para o salão comunal sonserino, tirando o bicho de dentro de seu bolso e o observando melhor pela primeira vez. O dragãozinho era todo em tons de verde, apenas com os olhos vermelhos, e segurava uma placa na pata esquerda, onde estava escrita a palavra fogo.

 _Que original._

Ainda com o dragão na mão, o rapaz entrou no corredor que dava às masmorras. Aquela parte do castelo já se encontrava escura naquela hora, poucas velas ainda mantinham-se acessas nos corredores úmidos. Querendo chegar logo em seu quarto, apressou o passo, andando com segurança pelo caminho muito conhecido apesar da pouca luminosidade.

Mas naquela noite o sonserino não era o único a andar por ali, e a outra pessoa que vagava pela penumbra parecia estar completamente perdida. Seu um minuto de desatenção ao virar um corredor o fez colidir com um corpo de cheiro conhecido, o bruxo caindo sobre o provável estudante desatento - mas que merda!

"Ai!" A pessoa resolveu gritar bem no seu ouvido, e aquela voz também era conhecida. Olhando melhor para a jovem embaixo dele, viu que era justamente a pessoa que tanto procurava nos últimos dias. Teria comemorado, não quisesse tanto sua cama.

"Então nos encontramos outra vez, Weasley."

"Me solta, Malfoy." A voz saiu mais alta do que ele gostaria, a ruiva o olhando de um jeito que o fazia sentir-se quase desconfortável. Com medo?

Foi um barulho inesperado de uma terceira pessoa que empurrou a enxaqueca do sonserino para longe. No mesmo instante, sentiu o coração da bruxa disparar embaixo dele, ao mesmo tempo em que escutou alguns passos vindos de um dos corredores em sua direção.

Não que fosse exatamente atípico alguém rondando aqueles corredores a essas horas da noite - e não, com certeza não era o zelador, quanto menos o diretor de sua casa. No entanto, a bruxa embaixo dele respondeu com um desespero tangível ao som dos passos.

"Quem é?" Aqueles olhos castanhos estavam aterrorizados, ele conseguia ver aquilo mesmo com a pouca luz naquele corredor.

"Malfoy, por favor," Os passos não pareciam rápidos, e ele mesmo gelou quando escutou uma voz conhecida chamar pelo nome da ruiva. "Malfoy, por favor eu só quero ir embora."

"Giiiiiiinnna," Era uma voz enrolada que a chamava. "Vamos ruivinha, eu só quero brincar um pouquinho!"

Porra, Flint? Era sério aquilo? Mas a bruxa-

Foi instintivo querer tira-la daí. O sonserino levantou-se com a jovem no segundo seguinte, a puxando pelo braço enquanto fazia um gesto de silêncio ao vê-la abrir a boca. Ginevra não parecia menos aterrorizada, mas não ofereceu resistência nenhuma quando Draco começou a puxa-la para a direção da qual viera, e em minutos eles estavam fora das masmorras.

 _Por favor, me deixe ir._

Sua dor de cabeça só aumentou com a lembrança e toda aquela luz na entrada do castelo.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?" ele perguntou, sua voz saindo mais alta do que pretendia, sua mão ainda segurando forte o braço da ruiva. "Será que você não sabe que uma ovelinha grifinória não deve perambular pelos corredores sonserinos a essa hora da noite?" Mas a bruxa continuava muda. "Seus amiguinhos não podiam vir busca-la?" Estava com vontade de matar aquela idiota. "Ou a pequena Weasley acha que já é grandinha o suficiente para se defender dos garotos maus?"

Flint não tinha se mostrado a melhor das pessoas naquelas reuniões - naquela iniciação - mas então, ele poderia ser assim apenas com trouxas. Poderia ser assim apenas por necessidade de se afirmar no maldito grupo.

Mas Draco não faria metade do que o outro bruxo fizera. Sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a focar na bruxa.

"Weasley?"

Mas não veio resposta alguma. A ruiva apenas o olhava, os olhos ainda estalados.

"Weasley, fale alguma coisa." Ela abriu a boca e fechou pelo menos umas três vezes antes do pior passar pela cabeça do sonserino. "Ginevra, o que ele fez?" A voz já saía preocupada, o bruxo nem mesmo percebendo que usara o primeiro nome da garota.

A resposta foi inesperada, talvez até mesmo para a jovem. Em um momento ela o olhava assustada, e no outro Draco sentia novamente o cheiro de baunilha tão próximo, a grifinória o abraçando como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, soluçando baixo. Sem se importar com as lágrimas molhando sua capa, ele retribuiu o abraço por um momento, esquecendo-se totalmente de quem era aquela garota.

Merlin, ela estava apavorada.

 _Por favor, me deixe ir. Eu só quero ir embora. Eu não falo pra ninguém, por favor..._

Tirou um lenço do bolso e desta vez o entregou para a jovem, quebrando o abraço. A olhou com cuidado: Ginevra não parecia machucada, não via nada fisicamente errado além do susto, e suspirou aliviado ao descartar as possibilidades que passavam em sua cabeça.

"Vai, limpa esse rosto." disse com uma voz autoritária, e ela obedeceu no mesmo momento, sujando o lenço com restos de sua maquiagem. Ginevra respirou fundo, colocando uma mão no peito enquanto tentava se acalmar. "Escuta, eu não vou machucar você, ok? Está tudo bem." continuou, enquanto pegava a mochila que a ruiva havia abandonado no chão e voltava a andar, puxando a garota com um pouco mais de delicadeza pelo mesmo braço de antes. "Vem, eu vou te levar até sua casa estúpida."

Os dois foram sem mais palavras até o retrato da mulher gorda, Draco devolvendo o material para a grifinória, que parecia hesitante em falar.

"O que foi? Se você acha que eu não sei a senha-"

"Eu não sei quem era." ela finalmente respondeu a pergunta de antes. "Eu estava saindo da detenção e devo ter virado no corredor errado. Já era tarde, e estava escuro, e eu errei alguma parte do caminho e me perdi, e então um sonserino apareceu. Ele tentou me parar, e-"

"Ele tocou em você?" Precisava ter certeza.

"Tentou me segurar, mas eu escapei. Eu sei que deveria ter feito algo," tentava se explicar. "Deveria ter azarado ele ou algo assim, mas eu fiquei assustada. E fiquei mais ainda quando você apareceu, logo em cima de mim. Você era a última pessoa que eu pensei que fosse fazer algo para me ajudar." Draco sabia que ela apenas pensara o óbvio, mas ainda assim aquilo havia o incomodado.

"Olha Weasley," começou, pressionando as têmporas com uma das mãos, a enxaqueca piorando a cada minuto. "Eu posso odiar seu irmão, desprezar sua família, detestar sua casa," Olhou para a bruxa. "Mas eu não sou assim _baixo_ como você parece achar. Leões de chocolate." E o quadro se mexeu, revelando o salão comunal grifinório vazio e uma garota surpresa. "Vocês grifinórios deveriam usar senhas menos óbvias." Draco disse, esperando a jovem entrar para poder enfim achar sua cama.

E o que aconteceu a seguir o fez perceber o quão inesperado era o comportamento daquela bruxa. Durou menos de cinco segundos, em um momento ela estava ao lado do gigantesco quadro, no outro nas pontas dos pés, uma das mãos pequenas - geladas - da bruxa tocando seu rosto, os lábios rosados tocando os seus num beijo rápido.

"Obrigada." Era a vez dele de não conseguir falar uma palavra, seus olhos cinzas observando a jovem entrar e o quadro fechar a passagem.

...

Ginevra encostou na parede do salão comunal, seu coração batendo forte contra o peito.

 _Meu Merlin._

O que ela havia acabado de fazer?


	8. Um problema por vez

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Um problema por vez

* * *

 _Sábado, 7 de outubro._

O sábado amanhecera ensolarado. O vento frio tinha ido embora, e restava apenas uma brisa agradável. Não havia nuvem alguma no céu, que apresentava um impecável azul. Aquele clima era maravilhoso: não estava frio a ponto de agasalhar-se, e não estava o calor que deixava qualquer passeio insuportável. Seria um perfeito dia para uma visita a Hogsmeade.

Os alunos, em sua grande parte, estavam de pé desde as sete horas. Tomavam um café da manhã reforçado, e muitos já estavam no Hall de Entrada esperando a chamada ser feita, para finalmente irem para o povoado bruxo. Os terceiroanistas estavam eufóricos - como sempre seria na primeira visita deles -, enquanto os outros anos permaneciam mais calmos, mas não menos empolgados.

"Por Merlin, é apenas uma visita idiota." Draco comentou irritado, quando mal conseguiu entrar no Salão Principal para tomar seu café da manhã.

"Você também estava assim no seu terceiro ano."

"Nós não interditamos o Hall de Entrada no terceiro ano, Zabini." disse, finalmente sentando-se e pegando uma xícara de café. Viu que o amigo ia falar alguma coisa e se adiantou. "Eu preciso de pouco para conseguir suportar um dia, café é uma dessas coisas, fique quieto."

"Eu não quero ninguém atrás de mim em Hogsmeade reclamando de enxaqueca."

"Eu não vou hoje." Blaise o olhou surpreso, mas Malfoy não explicou nada antes de continuar. "Flint vai, não vai?"

"Não o vi por aqui ainda, mas imagino que sim." O sonserino estranhou a curiosidade do amigo. "Por que algo me diz que alguma coisa aconteceu ontem a noite?"

"Zabini, não comece com sua intuição novamente, ok?" Draco falou, já terminando o café, e enchendo novamente a xícara, que para seu gosto poderia ser maior. "E não fique se vangloriando se eu disser que ela está certa." Respirou fundo e olhou ao seu redor, aliviado pelos poucos sonserinos que restavam naquela mesa estarem numa distância considerável deles - mais ainda por Pansy não ser um deles. "Eu vou resumir, e já adiantar que não quero falar sobre isso. A ruiva caiu em cima de mim ontem a noite porque Flint estava atrás dela. Eu não sei se ele me viu a tirando das masmorras. Eu não sei porque ele estava atrás dela - além dele ser um psicopata doente."

Draco agradeceu pelo silêncio que seguiu por alguns minutos.

"Não faz sentido."

"Eu sei."

"Vocês tem uma aposta nessa garota, mas não faz sentido ele ir atrás dela." Draco concordou outra vez.

"Ele estava bêbado. É capaz que nem ao menos se lembre disso hoje, é capaz que ele nem acorde hoje." Esperava que aquilo fosse verdade. "Ela me beijou." Os olhos do loiro escuro novamente mostraram surpresa. "Eu sei, não faz-"

"Faz sentido." Blaise respondeu, pensativo. "É por isso que você vai ficar?" Draco deu os ombros. "Vocês ainda tem uma aposta, não tem?"

"Não lembro de ter desistido." Mais um gole de café, acompanhado de uma torrada. "Mas eu nunca faria isso com a Weasley. Seria só um beijo, alguns dias me encontrando com ela. Não é como se ela fosse sentir realmente algo por mim, como se eu fosse fazer algo como ele." disse, incomodado. "Seria inofensivo. Não?"

"É engraçado, você já a trata melhor do que trata Parkinson." observou Blaise com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Eu não trato Pansy mal." O olhar que o outro bruxo deu não precisou ser traduzido em palavras. "Ela está comigo porque quer, Zabini! Ela pode ir embora a hora que quiser, eu não a obrigo a nada."

"E também não a manda embora-"

"Eu a mando embora todo dia!"

"Malfoy, você me entendeu. Para você, ela é seu passatempo. Para ela, não é bem assim."

"Então eu deveria terminar tudo?" Ele sabia que sim.

"Agora é o melhor momento, ainda mais se você quer manter essa aposta idiota." Zabini levantou-se com uma torrada na mão. "Bem, faltam cinco minutos para a chamada começar, e eu combinei de encontrar uma pessoa no povoado."

"Alguém? Aquele corvinal?" Blaise negou. "Já está com outro?"

"Quem é você para falar?"

...

Ginevra não tinha descido para o café naquela manhã. Observava da sua janela os alunos entrarem nas carruagens para a visita daquele dia, ao seu lado um pote de biscoitos que sua mãe havia lhe mandado no começo do ano letivo. Viu Colin conversando com quem ela se atrevia a dizer ser seu novo paquera - um aluno loiro, bem mais alto que o moreno - segundos antes de ambos sumirem dentro de uma carruagem.

Olhou para o dragão de pelúcia, que repousava junto com o lenço do sonserino sobre sua cama, sua mão tocando seus lábios. Procurou novamente o bruxo da noite passada entre os alunos, mas ele parecia não estar presente entre os estudantes que iriam para Hogsmeade. Na sua cabeça, três perguntas permaneciam sem resposta: o que estava acontecendo com Ronald, como um dragão de pelúcia acabou dentro de sua capa, e o que havia lhe possuído para dar um beijo no pior inimigo do seu irmão.

Respirou fundo, um pouco aliviada por também não achar Rony entre os presentes na entrada do castelo. Ela não iria para o povoado, então encontra-lo no salão comunal e tentar descobrir a causa de toda a sua hostilidade em relação a Hermione era um dos objetivos do dia.

Quando viu a última carruagem partir, resolveu não perder mais tempo, guardou o dragão e o lenço dentro de seu baú e empurrou os acontecimentos da noite passada para longe de sua cabeça.

 _Um problema por vez._

Desceu com a ideia de começar a procura-lo no salão principal, mas não precisou ir mais longe do que o salão comunal para achar o ruivo. Ronald estava largado em um sofá, parecendo ler um livro que tratava de quadribol, e nem mesmo percebeu a irmã entrar na sala.

"Ron?" O rapaz não deu-se ao trabalho de olhar para a fonte da voz. "Rony," Ginevra se aproximou, colocando uma mão no livro para chamar a atenção do grifinório, que acabou olhando-a com uma cara de poucos amigos.

"O que você quer?" o bruxo perguntou com uma voz irritada.

"Quero saber o que está acontecendo entre você e a Mione." A menção da amiga só o fez fechar mais a cara.

"Você quer saber o que está acontecendo entre a gente?" Ronald deu um sorriso seco. "Porque você não faz ideia, certo?" ele continuou, fechando o livro sobre o sofá. "Ginevra, sério, o que você quer aqui? Por que não está se divertindo com os seus amiguinhos?"

"Rony, eu fiquei preocupada-"

"Preocupada o caralho! Se você estivesse preocupada, você agiria totalmente diferente de como agiu!" A jovem, por um momento, ficara totalmente sem palavras ante a atitude agressiva do irmão.

"Ron, o que eu fiz-"

"Não recebeu convites suficientes para me dar paz pelo menos esse sábado? Ou está aqui porque não recebeu o convite dele?" A ruiva sentiu a pontada que sempre sentia quando alguém trazia à tona aquele assunto.

"Você não precisa ser um completo babaca, sabia?"

Saiu do salão comunal com passos rápidos, desejando poder bater atrás de si o quadro da mulher gorda. Estava querendo matar o irmão, ao mesmo tempo em que se arrependia de ter perdido a visita num dia como aquele, quando percebeu sua pequena vitória: a pontada de antes não fora acompanhada de nenhuma lágrima.

Ela não havia recebido o convite do menino que sobreviveu, e, engraçado: aquilo não doía mais como antes.

...

Ficar no castelo tinha sido sua melhor decisão naquele dia ensolarado, sem dúvida. Sem Pansy, sem Flint, sem precisar pensar em quaisquer de suas obrigações e sem ninguém para lembra-lo disso. Eram poucos os dias como aquele, e futuramente seriam ainda menos frequentes, então nada melhor do que aproveitar os dias de paz que lhe restam.

Ele iria conseguir cumprir sua tarefa, não tinha dúvida que conseguiria. Ele precisava conseguir. Lembrou-se de Katie Bell e de como tudo havia dado errado naquela primeira vez, e de como queria ver-se livre daquela responsabilidade enorme, imposta para ele graças ao nome e falhas de seu pai. E maldição, lá estava pensando novamente naquilo.

 _Só preciso de um tempo sem me preocupar._

Andava pelo jardim do castelo em direção ao lago quando avistou a bruxa da noite passada. Sua aposta estava sentada num tronco caído de um pinheiro, uma expressão um tanto quanto irritada no rosto. Atirava pedras nas águas escuras, não parecendo percebe-lo se aproximar. Veio um pensamento em sua mente: sempre a achava quando menos procurava.

"Quer dizer que a pequena grifinória não foi para Hogsmeade?" A viu dar um pulo quando ouviu a voz, mas em nenhum momento o olhou. "É um belo dia para se perder jogando pedras no lago." Ginevra permaneceu virada para o lago, pegando uma pedra maior do que as anteriores e a jogando para o fundo, ignorando o rapaz.

 _Quem ela acha que é?_

"Sabe o que melhoraria esse dia? Um beijo." Draco provocou, esperando que aquilo enfim fosse conseguir alguma reação.

E a reação veio, mas não foi exatamente a que ele esperava. Viu a jovem levantar-se e começar a caminhar para longe dele, e mais uma vez lhe veio a cabeça como aquela Weasley era imprevisível.

"Ei, ei! Espera!" O sonserino entrou na frente da bruxa, bloqueando seu caminho e a fazendo bufar. "Weasley-"

"O que você quer agora, Malfoy?" escutou Ginevra falar como se quisesse arremessar todas as pedras jogadas no lago nele. "Você por um acaso veio jogar na minha cara a noite passada? Porque se sim, por favor, me deixe ajudar! Sim, você me salvou ontem! Sim, eu te beijei ontem! Você quer seu estúpido lenço de volta?" A ruiva parou para respirar. "Ou por acaso veio atrás de mais agradecimento?"

"É claro." O jovem falou sem pensar, a grifinória o olhando como se ele fosse louco. "Que não!" tentou arrumar, ele mesmo não sabendo o que o possuíra para dar tal resposta.

"É claro que não! Porque eu sou uma Weasley, e você é um _maldito Malfoy_ , e vamos estabelecer uma coisa aqui," Ginevra gritava, enquanto apontava um dedo para o rosto do loiro - Draco só agradecia mentalmente pelos jardins estarem vazios. "A partir de agora, eu nunca, _NUNCA_ , beijei você, em nenhum momento da minha vida!" O rosto da bruxa estava já da cor do seu cabelo quando seus olhos se encontraram novamente.

Foi então que aconteceu: em um minuto ele recebia olhares de morte, e no próximo, aqueles olhos castanhos estavam fechados, sua dona segurando a barriga, praticamente lacrimejando de tanto rir.

Imprevisível.

"Você está se sentindo bem, Weasley?" Mas ele mesmo não conseguiu evitar um sorriso que se formava no canto de seus lábios ao ouvir aquela risada despreocupada. Era estranho olhar para a jovem e sorrir daquela forma, mas era impossível impedir-se de ao menos sorrir - já era difícil não acompanha-la no riso contagiante.

"Desculpa," Ginevra tentava recuperar o fôlego após alguns minutos, enxugando com os dedos os cantos dos olhos. "Merlin, eu precisava disso."

"Precisava gritar com alguém, pequena Weasley?"

"Muito." Seus olhos se encontraram outra vez. "É a segunda vez que tenho que te agradecer - e meu Merlin, estou agradecendo um _Malfoy_."

"Fique à vontade." Draco falou, dando um sorriso astuto, mas a bruxa pareceu ignorar sua resposta, no momento seguinte sentando-se outra vez no tronco, catando outra pedrinha do chão e jogando-a no meio do lago.

Ele provavelmente deveria ter ido embora. Se tivesse se virado, com certeza evitaria diversas futuras incomodações e complicações em sua vida. Se ao menos ele tivesse saído dali, e não sentado-se ao lado da grifinória, vangloriando-se internamente pela ideia que tivera para passar mais tempo ao lado dela, talvez a aposta tivesse sido desfeita ainda naquela semana. Mas esquecer do problema principal daquele ano era tão fácil naquele momento - e esquecer aquilo ao lado dela estava se mostrando ser mais prazeroso do que imaginava.

"Pequena Weasley-"

"Meu nome é Ginevra." a jovem informou quando Draco sentou-se ao lado dela. "E não pequena."

"Prefere Weasley?"

"Prefiro Ginevra." a viu ponderar por um instante. "Mas é estranho você me chamando de Ginevra."

"Então quer que eu te chame de Weasley?" Mais um olhar irritado. "Fico com o Ginevra, então."

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por minutos, a bruxa incansavelmente jogando pedras nas águas do lago. Draco por um momento apenas observou a garota, quieto, tentando descobrir se o aborrecimento no rosto dela era culpa da presença dele ou de um outro fator qualquer. E então, pegou uma pedra também, a dele quase dobrando a distância da dela.

"O que você quer, Malfoy?"

"Eu estou com problemas." finalmente falou. Claro, problemas. _Problemas que você nem imagina._ "Mudei algumas aulas esse ano, e tive que começar a aprender Latim. Só que eu sou uma negação para línguas," mentiu descaradamente: o sonserino que era fluente, não apenas em latim, como também em italiano. "Estou muito atrasado, e vou repetir se não conseguir melhorar logo."

"Quem te disse que eu era boa em Latim?" Blaise Zabini, e como ele tinha acesso àquela informação, Draco não fazia ideia. "Foi a professora Grossinger que deu a referência?"

"Ela disse que você era uma das melhor alunas." Outra mentira. "E já que você quer tanto me agradecer, eu prefiro que me agradeça dessa forma." Inconscientemente, mais outra.

"Bem," ela olhou-o, como se tentasse entender o que estava acontecendo. Por um momento, achou que a ruiva fosse mesmo entender que aquilo tudo era uma grande mentira, tamanha profundidade que aqueles castanhos olhavam os seus cinzas. "Eu não sei." Finalmente respondeu. "Eu vou pensar, ok?"

Draco fez que sim.

"Um talvez é o suficiente para mim agora."

E ambos voltaram a observar o lago.

...

O relógio do salão comunal marcava dez para as seis - em alguns minutos, aquela sala estaria novamente cheia de alunos com histórias e compras do vilarejo bruxo. Ginevra aproveitava seus últimos momentos de silêncio, tentando finalizar as lições de DCAT antes de todo o barulho voltar, quando uma voz chamou sua atenção.

"Gina, posso sentar?"

"O que você quer jogar na minha cara agora, Ronald?" perguntou aborrecida, nem mesmo levantando sua cabeça. Houve um minuto de quietude antes da grifinória enfim olhar para o irmão, seus olhos achando os castanhos inchados dele, aquilo a fazendo esquecer-se completamente de sua irritação. "Rony-"

"Eu vou ser rápido, ok?"

"Senta, Ron." Tirou alguns livros do seu lado, dando espaço para o ruivo que não tardou a desabar no sofá vermelho.

"Eu queria pedir desculpas," ele falou, um pouco sem jeito. "Por hoje de manhã. Não deveria ter falado aquilo Gina, eu sei como foi difícil ano passado, quando você começou a sair com o Corner."

"Não foi tão difícil." confessou, um pouco surpresa por o irmão tocar no nome de Michael, que ele havia odiado por uma boa parte do último ano letivo. Graças a Merlin Dino não havia provocado a mesma reação. "Vocês ainda estão brigados, não é mesmo?" O irmão entendeu a quem ela se referia.

"Eu estou tentando melhorar. Temos que ser uma equipe, afinal." ele hesitou por um momento, mas logo continuou. "Mesmo que ela esteja com Krum, temos que ficar unidos agora." Ronald admitiu, e Gina perdeu toda a braveza de minutos atrás. Então ele sabia.

"Isso vai passar." Ginevra disse, entendendo muito bem sobre o que aconselhava. "Eu sei que passa, mesmo que demore um pouco. A gente não controla o coração, é uma droga. Você conhece uma pessoa, às vezes por meses, outras vezes por anos, e de repente, do nada, surge aquele sentimento, sem nem mesmo avisar. Eu sei que é muito ruim quando esse sentimento não é correspondido Rony, mas te garanto que passa."

"Eu ouvi vocês conversando na biblioteca, terça de tarde." Estava finalmente tudo explicado. "Você podia ter me contado, sabe?"

"Desculpa."

"Mas você tinha prometido que não contaria. E a minha irmãzinha é uma pessoa confiável, não é mesmo? Eu nunca poderia ficar bravo com você por isso Gina. E eu nunca deveria ter dito aquilo, foi cruel."

"Está tudo bem, sério. O fato de você, o maior cabeça dura que conheço, me pedir desculpas, já é o suficiente." ela deu um sorriso, o bruxo retribuindo-o com um melancólico. "Além disso, eu nem fiquei magoada. Não é como se ainda fosse cega de amores pelo seu amiguinho, Rony." falou o que repetia já fazia um ano, e nem notou que, pela primeira vez, seu coração estava falando a verdade.


	9. Penas de algodão doce

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Penas de algodão doce

* * *

 _Domingo, 8 de outubro._

Início do dia. Ginevra estava deitada na cama, seu corpo semi-enrolado no cobertor cinza. Vestia uma camiseta, também cinza, que chegava até seus joelhos - uma camiseta antiga de seu irmão Carlinhos, tão grande no corpo da bruxa que era praticamente uma camisola. Seu cabelo estava uma total bagunça - soube disso no momento em que seus dedos grudaram em diversos nós - mas naquele momento não se importava nem um pouco com aquilo. Seus olhos castanhos entraram em contato com o relógio pela quinta vez no dia. Eram sete e quarenta.

 _Sete e quarenta de um domingo._

Fechou os olhos, tentando recuperar o sono, há muito perdido. Dias - madrugadas - como aquele sempre lhe rendiam uma bela dor de cabeça no final. Fora as olheiras. Fora seu mau humor. Fora seu nervosismo presente até o dia seguinte, quando pouco.

 _Impossível que ainda seja tão cedo._

A bruxa conseguia ainda ouvir a voz dele, conseguia sentir a umidade daquele lugar. Conseguia lembrar-se de tudo que havia feito naquele tempo. Com certeza hoje ficaria distante de Colin, como sempre ficava. As palavras que havia escrito na parede anos atrás voltavam para sua mente - de olhos fechados tudo ficava tão pior.

Esfregou os olhos com força e levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, olhando outra vez os ponteiros.

E para sua infelicidade, ainda eram sete e quarenta.

...

"Sua ruiva não parece estar no melhor dos dias hoje." comentou Zabini, ambos sonserinos observando a bruxa sentar-se no lugar de sempre.

Por um momento, Draco deixou o exemplar daquele dia do Profeta Diário para dar sua total atenção a mesa grifinória. Realmente, o humor daquela pequena não parecia ser um dos melhores que vira: Ginevra olhava com uma certa fúria para uma outra grifinória sentada ao seu lado, enquanto esta parecia se controlar para não cair na gargalhada.

"Que horas são?" Ele ainda não desviara o olhar.

"Faltam cinco minutos, se é isso que você quer saber." o loiro escuro respondeu ao olhar o fino relógio de bolso. "Malfoy, você tem mesmo noção do que está fazendo?"

Havia contado sobre seu sábado e seus futuros planos para o amigo no fim do dia anterior, e parecia uma ótima ideia noite passada o que ele estava prestes a fazer. Olhando melhor agora, talvez devesse ter mantido sua encomenda para si.

"Com a cara que a ruiva está, é capaz que em quatro minutos seu talvez torne-se um definitivo não, mesmo com você vestido de vermelho e amarelo."

"Eu tenho noção." reafirmou, mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo. "Preciso começar a marcar meu território, não é mesmo? Como você próprio disse na sexta-feira. Só estou seguindo ordens." Tentava se ausentar da culpa de qualquer muito possível futuro erro. "Melhor já deixar desde já a população masculina desse lugar avisada que a ruivinha já é _propriedade particular._ "

"Futura propriedade particular, você quer dizer." Blaise corrigiu.

"Que seja. O importante é que depois de hoje, o mais provável é que nenhuma dessas pragas se atreva a chegar perto. Afinal, que bruxo iria competir com meus presentes?" Voltou enfim a atenção para o jornal.

"Storms tem galeões suficientes para competir." Draco fez cara de pouco caso. "Ele a convidou para sair, não é mesmo? Talvez insista, o rapaz tem fama de ser insistente. E ele ainda é do sétimo anos, já imaginou se ela gosta de rapazes mais _maduros_?"

"Ela gostava do Potter, por Merlin!" Mais uma vez o loiro parou sua leitura.

"Gostava?"

"Gostava, gosta, como eu vou saber? E eu imagino que a ruivinha pensaria duas vezes antes de se envolver com alguém como Storms." Voltou a folhear o jornal pela terceira vez. "Um minuto agora, estou certo?"

...

A primeira coisa que a ruiva fez quando se sentou junto aos outros grifinórios foi enfiar a cabeça na mesa. E sentindo a dor de sua ação, ela automaticamente xingou, e muito, e bem alto. Tal ato havia chamado a atenção dos alunos ao seu redor: apesar deste ser o comportamento padrão da jovem bruxa de segunda a sexta, era atípico para um domingo.

"O que foi?" falou num tom hostil para um terceiroanista que a olhava curioso, voltando a colocar a cabeça na mesa, cobrindo-a com as mãos.

Seu maior desejo naquele dia era cavar um buraco e morrer. Acordada desde as cinco da manhã, ficara até as sete para lembrar onde havia deixado a maldita poção que lhe daria um sono sem sonhos. E quando finalmente a achou e tomou, descobriu que a última coisa que ela faria era lhe dar algum vestígio de sono - tinha sido pior do que um café.

O relógio marcava oito horas quando a bruxa levantou e começou a ocupar sua cabeça, não deixando um segundo sequer livre para pensamentos. Tomou um banho rápido, arrumou seu cabelo, lixou as unha, terminou a lição de DCAT, Poções, Transfiguração, adiantou Animagia, colocou até mesmo alguma maquiagem no rosto, e ainda não eram nem dez da manhã. Nunca ficou tão feliz ao ver Sati e Ravenis de pé, rumando para o café. O relógio marcava exatamente cinco para as dez quando a poção - ou tudo que ela já havia feito naquele dia - fez efeito, fazendo-a rastejar de sono até seu habitual lugar na mesa grifinória.

"Aquele garoto está olhando para você outra vez." escutou Ravenis falando enquanto ainda estava de cabeça baixa.

"Que garoto?" sua voz saiu abafada.

"Você sabe que garoto."

Draco Malfoy. O sonserino que sempre tratou todos da sua família mal. O bruxo que havia quebrado o nariz de Harry Potter no começo do ano. A cria de Lúcio Malfoy. O filho do homem de quem toda sua família - ela inclusive - suspeitava ter colocado aquele diário entre seus livros em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. O jovem que pediu aulas de Latim. Que a ajudou na última sexta feira. O loiro platinado que tinha lábios quentes e cheiro de grama molhada.

Foi a cantoria de sua amiga morena que a levou para longe daquelas lembranças.

"Draco e Gina, embaixo da árvore, B-E-I-J-"

"Fica quieta!" falou desesperada, levantando a cabeça no mesmo momento e tentando explodir a amiga com o olhar. "Você é louca? Já pensou se meus irmãos te escutam?" disse numa voz muito mais baixa, o susto deixando-a um pouco mais acordada.

"Raven, deixa a Gina em paz, vamos." era Sati que chegava, colocando um bolinho de mirtilo no prato da ruiva. "Nossa, você está com a pior cara da semana. O que aconteceu?"

Gina apenas voltou para a posição de antes, apertando mais as mãos sobre a cabeça, agradecendo pela japonesa ter aparecido. Voltou a se perguntar porque levantara da cama naquele dia: deveria ter voltado para ela a partir do momento que a poção fizera efeito. Teria aproveitado melhor aquela primeira parte do dia dormindo, enrolada no seu edredom.

E ainda não eram nem dez e meia.

"Não dormi muito bem noite passada." respondeu enfim, levantando um pouco a cabeça para dar uma mordida no doce.

Acabaria dormindo naquela posição, ali mesmo, independente de todo aquele barulho, caso não fizesse uma das coisas que mais detestava: serviu-se de café no instante seguinte, a contragosto. Mas nem o líquido preto parecia estar adiantando muito.

Estava com a ideia fixa de voltar para seu quarto após o desjejum quando a primeira coruja entrou pela janela. E logo entrou outra, seguida de outra, e mais outra. Em segundos, mais de vinte corujas entraram no castelo. Aquilo não teria chamado muita atenção, não fosse por dois fatos: as corujas já haviam chegado naquela manhã, e todas as impecavelmente brancas aves sobrevoavam a bruxa ruiva enquanto soltavam pequenos embrulhos sobre seu prato - consequentemente sobre seu bolinho, agora destruído. Não que ela fosse se importar com a destruição do muffin com tudo que havia na sua frente: penas de algodão doce, bombons explosivos, tabletes de nugá, quadrados cor-de-rosa de sorvete de coco, caramelos cor de mel, e pelo menos mais uma dezena de sacos que a ruiva ainda não havia inspecionado. E sobre tudo isso, uma carta.

 _Espero ter acertado. Mesmo lugar de ontem, cinco e meia?_

Não havia assinatura, mas não era necessário. Apenas uma pessoa poderia ser a responsável por tudo aquilo, e a bruxa sabia muito bem quem era. Ginevra voltou sua atenção para um lugar bem improvável, a mesa sonserina, e quando seus olhos encontraram os de um certo loiro, eles estreitaram perigosamente. O olhar dele permanecia calmo, e o bruxo mantinha um sorriso quase sereno no rosto enquanto uma loira, que Gina reconheceu ser Pansy Parkinson, tentava agarrar mais forte o braço dele. Que demônio havia lhe possuído para fazer aquilo? Quem ele achava que era para lhe mandar um estoque de doces para a vida na frente de toda a escola? E por que, lá no fundo, ela tinha gostado daquilo?

 _É Malfoy. Ele provavelmente só está tentando ferrar com a sua cabeça._

Porque ele, agarra-la na biblioteca, fazia todo o sentido do mundo - Draco Malfoy era um babaca e atitudes babacas eram sua marca registrada. Então ele praticamente a prensando contra uma mesa enquanto colocava os lábios em seu pescoço: totalmente aceitável. Agora, ele ajuda-la naquela noite não fazia sentido. Ele abraça-la naquela noite não fazia sentido. Ele pedir aulas de latim, menor sentido. Ele enviar toda a Honeydukes para ela: sem sentido.

Ela beija-lo.

 _Não tem nexo isso._

Ginevra não precisava olhar ao seu redor para saber que vários dos olhos daquele salão estavam grudados nela, que não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Não fazia ideia do que seria melhor fazer: responder as perguntas feitas por Harry e Rony, ambos já de pé ao seu lado, mandar Ravenis e Colin - recém chegado - pararem com as provocações e calarem a boca, ou simplesmente sair correndo dali, pegando os doces que conseguisse levar nas mãos.

Havia sido uma boa distração para seu dia? Havia. Ela havia acordado? Consideravelmente. Odiava ter toda a atenção ao seu redor? Mais do que tudo.

"De quem é tudo isso, heim?" ouviu o irmão perguntar, e não demorou nem mais um segundo para guardar o pergaminho dentro do bolso da capa. "Se eu pego esse bruxo abusado que fica se aproveitando da inocência da minha irmã!" Conteve uma risada ao ouvir a frase do ruivo: se ele soubesse quem era o responsável por tudo aquilo, provavelmente entraria em choque. "Ah, ele não vive para ver outro dia!"

"Rony," Gina começou, mas foi cortada pelo bruxo de óculos.

"Gina, você acha legal ficar namorando com um bruxo por mês?" Ela demorou para processar que aquelas palavras tinham saído dos lábios de sua maior paixonite, que ajudava Ronald no interrogatório. "Quem é esse garoto agora? Desde quando você está com ele?"

Se ela achava o que?

"E o que você tem a ver com isso, Harry Potter?" a ruiva levantou bufando, começando a colocar alguns dos sacos dentro dos bolsos de sua casacos, os demais sendo equilibrados em seus braços. "Por que, de repente, você resolveu se preocupar com a minha vida amorosa? Você, e você, e você," disse, olhando para Colin e Raven. "E você!" terminou olhando para o irmão. "Nenhum de vocês quatro tem o direito de ficar me importunando, muito menos de tentar dar de inquisidor pra cima de mim!"

Ginevra viu Harry abaixar os olhos, um pouco envergonhado, muito surpreso. Até Ronald havia se calado: a grifinória, falando com sua paixão ou melhor, ex-paixão daquele jeito era uma coisa que não se via todo o dia, e que nenhum deles esperava. Marchou para fora do salão principal sem mais nenhuma palavra, apenas parando quando estava enfim no seu dormitório, todos aqueles doces sendo despejados sobre a cama.

Na sua cabeça, havia apenas uma pergunta: o que ela faria com tudo aquilo?

...

Naquele fim de tarde era o loiro que jogava impacientemente pedras no lago. Sentado no mesmo tronco de sábado, estava com uma cara emburrada, que piorava cada vez que olhava para a menina apaixonada ao seu lado.

"Já disse que gostaria de ficar sozinho, Pansy." disse, enquanto fugia de mais um beijo que a garota insistia em dar, as palavras de Zabini não saindo de sua cabeça. Quando a mão da bruxa chegou na abertura de sua calça foi que ele desistiu de permanecer sentado. Levantando-se com tudo menos delicadeza, fez a loira acabar no chão. "O que eu te falei?"

 _Para você, ela é seu passatempo. Para ela, não é bem assim._

Revirou os olhos. Maldito Zabini.

"Você anda estranho desde segunda-feira." escutava a sonserina falar, olhando para a direção do castelo, esperando não ver nenhum ponto vermelho caminhando em sua direção antes de conseguir livrar-se de Parkinson.

Ele precisava terminar tudo aquilo, ele deveria terminar tudo aquilo agora. Seria um aborrecimento a menos naquele mar de preocupações de seu sexto ano letivo. Parkinson parecia sentir o desejo do rapaz: desde sexta arranjava todos os motivos possíveis para ficar ao lado do sonserino, que já havia esgotado suas desculpas para ficar longe. Agradeceu aos céus quando ouviu um trovão, que anunciava uma chuva próxima.

"Vai chover. Você não vai entrar?"

"Eu gosto de chuva." respondeu grosseiro, voltando para seu lugar no pedaço de tronco. Sentiu a primeira gota de chuva tocar seu rosto, seguida de outra, e outra, e ouviu Pansy falar algo sobre estar frio e o quanto eles se molhariam inteiros. "Essa capa tem um feitiço repelente - mas sinta-se livre para entrar, bruxa."

A jovem olhou-o triste por um segundo, mas a tristeza foi logo substituída por irritação quando esta se levantou e saiu correndo de volta para o castelo com passos pesados. Mal se passaram cinco minutos e as primeiras gotas reais começaram a cair. Mais cinco minutos e a água já caía como se estivesse sendo jogada por baldes. E mais dez minutos para aquele pé d'água tornar-se uma fina garoa.

Draco ainda estava sentado no tronco, molhado dos pés a cabeça - aquela capa não tinha feitiço repelente algum -, quando um par de pernas surgiu na sua frente. O primeiro pensamento que o rapaz teve foi que ele gostava daquelas pernas. Claro, quando olhou um pouco mais para cima e viu as pintas e o cabelo ruivo meio molhado, quis novamente se explodir por achar tão atraente uma Weasley.

Por um momento, houve silêncio: apenas era ouvido o baixo barulho da chuva fina entrando em contato com a água do lago, que lentamente voltava a calmaria usual. Por um momento, ele absorveu cada detalhe da grifinória: o cabelo molhado grudado em alguns pontos do seu rosto, a camisa meio molhada, perigosamente transparente, as pernas sem meias, arrepiadas pelo vento frio.

Aqueles olhos castanhos nem um pouco felizes.

Foi quando ele levantou-se - tão mais alto do que a menina - que ela começou a gritar.

"O que te possuiu para mandar _tudo aquilo_ hoje de manhã?" Mais uma vez Ginevra apontava aquele dedo para ele. Ela era bonita? Linda. Ele queria quebrar aquele dedo? Muito. "Será que VOCÊ NÃO PENSA?" O sonserino resistiu a vontade de estapear aquela mão para longe e bem que tentou se defender, mas a ruiva mal parava para respirar entre uma frase e outra. "Você tem pelo menos uma leve noção," Aquele dedo fino cutucando bem o seu esterno. "Dos problemas que eu poderia ter arranjado?" Ele tinha mandado um estoque quase vitalício de doces e era isso que recebia. "Meu irmão é um inferno em relação à meus garotos e-" E a paciência de Draco Malfoy tinha um limite muito baixo naquele domingo.

"E desde quando eu sou seu garoto?" pegou aquela mão pequena e a segurou firme o suficiente para acabar com aquelas pontadas irritantes em seu peito, ignorando o olhar assustado da jovem.

"Me solta-"

"Eu te mandei tudo aquilo porque eu quis." continuou, não precisando gritar para alcançar um tom ameaçador na voz. "Porque eu posso." Abaixou um pouco seu rosto, quase o igualando na altura do dela. "Agora, se você veio aqui só para gritar comigo," Ela deu um passo para trás, mas ele acompanhou. "Pronto Weasley, já gritou," E outro. "E dessa vez, e somente dessa, eu não vou responder a altura-" E na terceira vez que a ruiva tentou se afastar que aconteceu.

Grama molhada, garota desastrada nata, o resultado daquilo foi um escorregão que acabou levando os dois para o chão. O sonserino até tentou impedir aquele tombo, mas quando suas mãos foram para a cintura da bruxa seus pés já haviam perdido o contato com a terra úmida. Inferno, como ela conseguia faze-lo ficar tão desatento? Num lapso de cavalheirismo, o bruxo a moveu de um jeito para que ela caísse em cima dele, evitando o contrário que aconteceria. Fechou os olhos ao sentir o impacto no segundo seguinte.

"Merda." O mato gelado, assim como a batida da cabeça no chão, não era muito agradável. "Você precisa parar de cair em mim, Weasley. Isso não está sendo muito saudável, eu te garanto."

Não, aquilo definitivamente não estava sendo nem um pouco saudável. Ele conseguia sentir o coração acelerado da grifinória, conseguia sentir a respiração dela no seu pescoço, e aquele maldito cheiro doce que era detestavelmente agradável para suas narinas iria com certeza ficar outra vez em suas vestes. Ainda de olhos fechados, imaginou o quão bom seria joga-la na grama e beija-la de verdade, foda-se a garoa, foda-se se alguém os visse, foda-se o sobrenome. Suas mãos, ainda na cintura da jovem, apertaram ao redor desta involuntariamente, e Draco sabia que precisava tira-la de cima dele quando escutou um quase gemido.

Mas foi ela quem se mexeu primeiro, rolando para o outro lado, os olhos castanhos achando seus cinzas, o olhar agora surpreso, um leve rubor cobrindo a região de suas bochechas e nariz. A bruxa ainda estava suficientemente perto para os lábios do sonserino devorarem aqueles rosas, perto demais para ele conseguir recuperar alguma sanidade e ser o primeiro a falar.

"Amanhã, biblioteca, sete e meia." Ginevra se levantou tão rápido que Draco achou que ela fosse desequilibrar-se e cair novamente - de preferência em cima dele. "Eu dou essas malditas aulas." Ela batia as vestes, tirando alguns pedaços de grama da capa, seu rosto quase da cor de seus cabelos.

Ginevra já havia dado alguns passos quando parou e virou-se, olhando para o bruxo, agora sentado na grama.

"E só para você saber: penas de algodão doce são as minhas favoritas."

Tomou nota mental daquilo, no instante seguinte se perguntando o porquê de precisar se lembrar daquela informação. Observou os cabelos ruivos até eles sumirem no meio das árvores daquele jardim, ainda sentado na grama úmida.

Ele queria beijá-la. Draco Malfoy queria tirar aqueles fios ruivos de cima das pintas que cobriam a pele branca da bruxa, joga-la de volta na grama, pegar forte em sua cintura, e realmente beijá-la.

"Merda."


	10. O que ele está perdendo

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

O que ele está perdendo

* * *

 _Segunda, 9 de outubro._

Os quase trinta alunos que atendiam aquele curso sentavam-se num semicírculo, frente ao professor Kardek. Animagia era uma aula prazerosa principalmente por causa daquele fator: ao invés de estarem presos em uma sala, os alunos aprendiam aquela matéria ao ar livre, num dos jardins próximos a Estufa nº 4.

"A Animagia é a habilidade que nos é adquirida somente depois de muita prática." falava o professor. "Com estudos aprofundados, podemos modificar nossa forma completamente para a de uma forma animal, por isso o nome ani de animal e magia pela capacidade mágica. Um animago só pode transformar-se em um animal, ele sempre vai estar relacionado a sua capacidade física, mental, e características gerais que assemelham-nos a eles."

 _Gostaria de saber qual será o meu. Gostaria de não ter que ficar com uma folha de mandrágora na boca durante novembro inteiro._

A aula já estava quase no fim, para o desânimo da grifinória. O professor dava seus últimos comentários sobre o capítulo finalizado naquele dia, e quando o relógio marcou quinze para as seis da tarde, após insistência geral, transformara-se em sua forma animal: uma pantera.

"Agora vamos, vamos, mexam-se!" Kardek, já em sua forma humana, os apressava. "Eu ainda tenho mais uma classe hoje, não fiquem aí parados!"

Os alunos não mais tardaram a se levantar depois da ordem, dando lugar a turma seguinte, recém chegada. Gina notou um loiro sonserino, que jurava ter visto ao lado de Colin naqueles últimos dias, olha-la com certa curiosidade, enquanto ela guardava o livro grosso daquela matéria em sua mochila. Era dele que Colin falava no fim da noite de sábado? O bruxo maravilhoso que tinha como defeito ser da casa das cobras?

Sacudiu a cabeça e seguiu em direção ao castelo, mas andou poucos passos até ter seu caminho bloqueado por um setimoanista conhecido.

"Gina!" O corvinal a cumprimentou, beijando a bochecha da jovem como se os dois fossem íntimos há muito tempo.

Storms foi o primeiro garoto corajoso o suficiente para lhe fazer um convite, desde sua pequena mudança na semana passada. Pegara Gina de surpresa, chegando na mesa grifinória na última terça-feira com uma quantidade generosa de barras de chocolate e uma única rosa - que a garota não conseguia lembrar por nada onde tinha ido parar. No entanto, o papo do rapaz não era exatamente interessante para ela. Não sabia o porquê do bruxo insistir em manter aquelas pequenas conversas desde semana passada: nunca na vida falara com o corvinal, e sendo muito sincera consigo mesma, não estava com o menor interesse em falar. Ginevra teve olhos apenas para um moreno de olhos verdes na sua curta vida, e não havia sido Aeon Storms.

"Oi Aeon!" o cumprimentou de volta, segurando o impulso de revirar os olhos enquanto forçava um pequeno sorriso. O que ele queria agora? "Não sabia que você fazia Animagia."

"Mais uma coisa que temos em comum!" Ela não fazia ideia de quais eram as outras. "Você acabou não indo para Hogsmeade, não é mesmo? Você perdeu, a primeira visita do ano sempre é a mais divertida. Precisava ver como estavam os terceiros anos!"

"Infernais, eu imagino." Como aquela conversa. "Eu tive meus motivos para ficar, mas quem sabe na próxima! Ouvi que esse ano estão liberando quase todos os finais de semana."

"Sábado que vem estarei lá outra vez, com certeza! Você poderia me acompanhar num chocolate quente." E lá estava ele, em plena segunda, convidando-a novamente para sair. E ali estava a jovem, um tanto quanto sem jeito, não fazendo ideia de como dar um não definitivo para aquele garoto insistente.

"Talvez-"

"Alguém já te convidou?" o moreno se aproximou mais, deixando uma distância não muito confortável entre os dois.

"Você." ela respondeu antes de pensar. Droga. "Mas também prometi ficar com algumas amigas no próximo sábado, então preciso ver se consigo escapar delas por um tempo." Naquele momento, ela esperava que Colin nunca desgrudasse de seu pé. "Eu te falo na sexta-feira se vou conseguir, tudo bem?"

Ginevra nem deixou o rapaz replicar antes de se afastar com passos rápidos. Tinha a leve impressão de que se permitisse, com certeza aquilo atrasaria sua quase extinta tarde por mais alguns minutos, e naquele começo de noite já estava combinada a primeira aula para aquele que seu irmão chamava carinhosamente de cobra venenosa sonserina.

A cobra venenosa sonserina, de olhos cinzas azulados, rosto pontudo, cabelos platinados e mãos geladas, que ela havia beijado por impulso, que seu lado hormonal gostaria de beijar novamente - e por Merlin, ela não sabia o porquê -, e para qual daria aulas em pouco mais de uma hora.

 _Parando para pensar, talvez eu devesse ter atrasado._

 _..._

 _Ela não poderia ser uma prodígio numa matéria que eu realmente não sei?_

Lá estava Draco Malfoy, sentado num dos cantos mais isolados da biblioteca com cinco livros de Latim ao seu redor. Naquela segunda feira, ele teria que passar por um leigo numa das matérias que mais dominava: falava latim mais fluentemente do que a ruiva que estava vindo para lhe ensinar.

O bruxo abriu o livro que fora usado por ele no primeiro ano em que estudou a língua e começava a folhear o índice quando um sonserino conhecido sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Flint." Era só o que faltava.

"Não ando te vendo muito por aí, Malfoy." ele disse, examinando os livros sobre aquela mesa. "Latim? Achei que fosse fluente."

Observou incomodado a curiosidade do sonserino fazê-lo folhear um dos livros, Draco querendo mais do que tudo arranca-lo daquele lugar antes que uma grifinória muito conhecida pelos dois aparecesse. Ele tinha ainda quanto, dez, quinze minutos, até o horário combinado?

"Pare de me incomodar e vá achar Liana." tentou, forçando sua voz a sair despreocupada enquanto tirava um tinteiro e uma pena da mochila. _Fale sobre Liana. Fale se você achou sua maldita aposta, e me deixe menos paranoico, por Merlin._

"Mas eu achei a _Liana_." confirmou o bruxo, dando uma ênfase desnecessária ao nome. Quando seus olhos acharam os do bruxo veterano, soube no mesmo segundo que Flint não falava de McDonald. "Eu até estava atrás dela numa dessas noites, mas a menina foi mais rápida que eu." Conseguiu se conter para as mãos não denunciarem seu nervosismo, mas não foi capaz de esconder seus olhos, que denunciavam a surpresa. Definitivamente, Flint não se referia à sua grifinória.

Draco Malfoy era paranoico, e naquele começo de ano letivo, mais do que nunca esse traço herdado do comportamento de seu pai se fazia presente, fato que estava tornando sua vida um inferno. Desde sexta, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era por qual razão Flint tinha escolhido justo Ginevra Weasley para perseguir.

Ela estava sozinha? Sim. Presa fácil? Sim, provavelmente. Era a única garota sozinha nas masmorras naquela hora? Não, ele sabia que havia uma lufa-lufa, segundo Goyle. Flint sabia? Ele a viu junto com Goyle, o mesmo também confirmou. Por que ele havia escolhido justo a ruiva para brincar?

 _Ele queria me fazer perder, nunca conseguiria alguma coisa se ele tivesse tocado na Weasley. Ele não sabe que eu a ajudei. Ele não está pensando em nada além dessa aposta ridícula. Ele estava bêbado._

Suspirou, frustrado.

 _Eu estava bêbado quando aceitei essa merda._

"Bem, boa sorte com suas aulas, Malfoy." o bruxo falou, finalmente levantando-se e deixando a mesa. Ele sabia das aulas. Ele estava o espionando. Por que Flint o estava espionando? O sonserino não se conteve e acompanhou com os olhos o moreno até este sair da biblioteca, dando de cara com a última pessoa que gostaria. "Belas pernas!" ainda disse, antes de sair.

Sem saber, Marcos fora de grande ajuda. A mente de Malfoy não estava mais apta a focar pelo resto do dia: não precisou de esforço nenhum para ser o pior aluno de Latim já visto pela recém-chegada professora grifinória.

...

Pela quarta vez, Ginevra, com muita calma, explicava a mesma parte da matéria para o sonserino, que insistia em dizer que não estava entendendo.

 _Por que eu estou com a impressão de que esse menino está me fazendo de idiota?_

Eram exatamente sete e vinte e cinco quando ela entrou na biblioteca, tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem ao menos se incomodou em olhar para a fonte do belas pernas que ouvira no caminho, revirando os olhos enquanto pegava mais uma trufa de chocolate explosiva.

Ginevra Weasley estava um tanto quanto nervosa quando atravessou aquela grande porta, logo, ela estava comendo um doce. Ginevra Weasley estava nervosa, e não sabia explicar por que diabos estava nervosa. Tinha motivos para estar nervosa? Claro que não tinha, eram apenas aulas, em público, com os dois sentados em uma distância aceitável e com o sonserino a tratando de forma tão aceitável quanto. Ainda assim, a ruiva, enquanto explicava pela quarta vez o porquê daquele verbo ser conjugado daquela forma, continuava a tirar chocolates daquele saco, agradecendo a pequena calma que todo aquele açúcar lhe proporcionava.

 _E é impossível ele ainda não ter decorado isso! Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando disse que aceitava?_

Respirava fundo possivelmente pela sétima vez naquela noite.

A grifinória teve que admitir para si mesma que sabia muito bem onde estava com a cabeça quando disse sim: no peito dele, sentindo o cheiro meio cítrico que insistia em ser cada vez mais agradável à ela. Nem mesmo sabia como tinha parado em cima do bruxo, mas antes daquele terceiro tombo, suas intenções eram totalmente o contrário do que acontecera no final. Aula às sete e meia, seu cérebro tinha se comportado da melhor maneira possível.

 _Só que não. Eu tenho certeza que vou ser deserdada se alguém descobrir isso._

"Então o passado tem essas terminações." explicou, rabiscando algumas palavras no pergaminho ao seu lado. "Conjugue." pediu, colocando a pena sobre a mesa e esperando uma resposta. Quando aqueles olhos cinzas acharam os seus, ela tinha certeza de que o bruxo não havia escutado uma palavra. "Malfoy, sério? Se você vai desistir no meio da lição, não me faça perder meu tempo." o desabafo grosseiro foi acompanhado de um olhar nada amigável.

"Eu não vou desistir!" A irritação naquela noite não parecia ser exclusividade da bruxa. "Talvez não tenha sido o melhor dos dias para se começar com isso." o sonserino admitiu, afastando de sua frente um dos livros abertos e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, as mãos massageando as têmporas. "Estou com um milhão de coisas na cabeça."

Gina quis gritar consigo mesma quando reparou que ele fazia muito aquilo, levar as mãos à cabeça. Só quis gritar mais quando reparou que estava reparando, de todos os garotos que haviam em Hogwarts, justo naquele. Respirou fundo - outra vez -antes de começar a arrumar seus livros de volta em sua mochila, um a um. Colocou um pouco mais de calma do que o necessário nessa tarefa quando sentiu que gostaria de arremessar o mais pesado deles na cabeça da cobrinha.

"Então a aula de hoje já acabou?" Quem perguntava era Malfoy, sua voz já soando mais cortês.

"Foi você quem quis parar." O último dos livros já estava dentro de sua mochila, um chocolate em suas mãos, quando a jovem questionou. "Tem mais alguma pergunta?"

Engraçado como a próxima a pegou de surpresa.

"Como foi seu dia?" O que? "Se você vai me dar aulas, eu posso tentar ser pelo menos um pouco agradável, não concorda?" ele se justificou. "Claro, se você preferir meus comentários agressivos, _Ginevra_ , eu posso continuar a ser o Malfoy de sempre."

Aquilo tudo parecia ficar mais estranho a cada segundo. Olhando para o sonserino sentado a sua frente, a ruiva se perguntava quando, antes de semana passada, poderia imaginar que tal coisa aconteceria: aqueles dois bruxos, um de frente para o outro, sentados tendo uma conversa civilizada.

 _Ou aqueles dois bruxos caídos no meio dos jardins do castelo, ou aquela bruxa abraçando o sonserino e colando os lábios nos dele. Que inferno Ginevra, pare com isso!_

"Meu dia foi bom." A bruxa respondeu após um tempo, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. "E o seu?"

 _Pare de olhar para os lábios dele. Olhe para seus olhos. Melhor, nem olhe para ele._

"Foi ok." Ela o observou de canto de olho tirar alguns fios platinados que insistiam em cair no rosto. "Tirando o fato que fui obrigado a passar o dia ao lado do maldito _Potter_."

"Então deve ter sido realmente horrível." disse sem pensar, lembrando-se com certa raiva do bruxo de olhos verdes a interrogando junto de Ronald no domingo de manhã.

"Achei que ele fosse o amor da sua vida." Os olhos castanhos não conseguiram mais ficar longes do sonserino, que a observava com certo interesse. Harry Potter havia sido sim o amor da vida daquela bruxa, mas os amores só vingam quando são retribuídos. "Pelo menos era, antes de você me conhecer de _verdade_." Assim como os bons diálogos.

"E acabou a conversa agradável, não é mesmo?" a ruiva falou, levantando-se junto de sua mochila, pronta para ir embora. Óbvio que uma conversa realmente civilizada entre aqueles dois era utopia. "Bem Malfoy-"

"Ok, ok, eu me comporto!" o sonserino disse antes de Ginevra virar-se para ir embora, estendendo sua mão esquerda, que a bruxa apenas observou com um olhar desconfiado. "É uma oferta de paz, Weasley, não é como se eu fosse te puxar para cima da mesa!" Draco explicou, após alguns segundos com a mão estendida.

"Não é como se você nunca tivesse tentado isso antes." A resposta veio rápida e afiada, mas algo naqueles olhos convenceu o lado difícil da ruiva. Ela já havia notado como as olheiras dele estavam maiores esse ano? "Ok Malfoy." Ginevra estendeu a mão para o sonserino. "Paz nas aulas." A bruxa o olhou por alguns instantes, tentando adivinhar o que estava se passando na cabeça daquele garoto: definitivamente aquela atitude não era típica do Draco Malfoy que conhecia, e ela não sabia se deveria sentir-se feliz com aquele tratamento diferenciado.

"Paz nas aulas."

Mas lá no fundo, bem lá no fundo, ela estava feliz com aquilo.

"Nos vemos amanhã?" Soltou a mão do bruxo e voltou a pegar sua mochila.

"Terça não vou conseguir. Quarta-feira, mesmo horário?" Ginevra fez que sim com a cabeça, checando uma última vez se não esquecia nada sobre a mesa. Estava já virada para a porta quando ouviu outra vez seu nome. "Eu sei que não é problema meu, mas," ele hesitou, antes de continuar a falar. "Potter não sabe o que está perdendo."


	11. O que é estar apaixonada

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

O que é estar apaixonada

* * *

 _Terça, 10 de outubro._

Naquela manhã, durante o café, havia sido dado pelo diretor o aviso do baile do Dia das Bruxas. Baile. Melhor, baile à fantasia, para os estudantes irem em _pares_. As garotas ficaram eufóricas e no mesmo momento começaram a discutir sobre quem poderiam convidar e quais convites seriam aceitos. Os bruxos, um pouco mais discretos, comentavam vez ou outra com algum amigo sobre alguma garota que tinham em vista. A futura festa havia trazido de volta a empolgação quase perdida dos alunos naquele ano, bem como era a intenção - mas um sonserino em particular não estava exatamente feliz com aquela ideia.

 _Pansy nunca mais vai me dar paz._

"Senhor Malfoy, mais uma conversa com sua _colega_ e o senhor vai passar a noite fora de seu salão comunal!" McGonagall advertia com severidade a possibilidade de uma detenção.

Draco amaldiçoou pela milésima vez a bruxa ao seu lado. Ela não podia ficar quieta por pelo menos um minuto sequer? Santo Merlin, já estava com o irritante pressentimento de que acabaria perdendo mais pontos naquele dia, e tudo por causa de um baile estúpido que mal havia surgido e ele já odiava tanto.

Respirou fundo e voltou o olhar para a professora-chefe da Grifinória, mas era difícil prestar atenção naquela matéria quando tudo aquilo já havia sido estudado exaustivamente nas férias de verão. Até sua aula de Latim ontem conseguiu ser mais interessante do que a de agora. A ruiva era uma boa professora, tinha que admitir. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso irônico: ele acabara de admitir em pensamento que uma Weasley era boa em alguma coisa, mas que inferno. Passar uma parte de sua noite com sua aposta não tinha sido tão ruim quanto ele esperava, e o pensamento era um tanto desesperador.

Sua aposta. Algo no fundo de sua mente gritava para ele cancelar tudo aquilo com Flint e voltar a focar no que realmente importava. Marcos estava armando alguma para cima dele, tinha certeza depois do encontro de ontem, e Malfoy só gostaria de saber por qual motivo. Não era como se o moreno tivesse que fazer o que Draco tinha que fazer. Não era como se alguém quisesse realmente fazer aquilo, como se algum bruxo fosse querer aquela tarefa para si em troca da redenção de sua família. E se Marcos realmente tinha outras intenções com aquela aposta ridícula, a Weasley não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Ele poderia beija-la logo e tira-la de uma vez de sua maldita vida.

"Nós poderíamos ir de dragões!" Pansy continuava a falar ao lado dele sobre as prováveis fantasias. "Ou melhor," Será que ela não via o quanto ele não estava prestando a menor atenção naquela conversa? "De cobras!"

Quando o sonserino mandou a garota calar a boca um pouco mais alto que da última vez, e Minerva o olhou querendo explodi-lo com o pensamento, ele sabia já o que estava lhe esperando.

"Vinte pontos. Fale comigo no final da aula, senhor Malfoy."

Tentou pensar positivo: pelo menos conseguira fazer Parkinson calar a boca.

...

"Gina, outra vez em DCAT? O que está acontecendo com você?" Hermione perguntava, um pouco espantada pela segunda detenção da ruiva na mesma matéria e em menos de uma semana.

Ginevra também não parecia muito feliz com aquilo. Bem, ninguém saía aos pulos quando levava uma detenção com Snape, aquilo era um fato: já se imaginava em uma sala úmida virando a noite limpando caldeirões ou separando ingredientes que não tinham a melhor das aparências. Mas não era exatamente separar pernas de sapo ou ter menos horas do que o normal que a deixavam nervosa, e sim o lugar onde teria que ir - ou melhor, voltar - naquele fim de dia. Não era como se na noite de hoje fosse ter novamente seu guarda costas.

"Snape deve me amar, só pode ser isso." brincou, guardando sua recém terminada pesquisa de Herbologia na mochila marrom e tirando desta outros pergaminhos, ainda completamente brancos. "Valeu pela ajuda, Mi. De verdade, esse ano está pior do que o passado."

"Tende a piorar mais." admitiu a grifinória. "Poções, agora?" perguntou Hermione, abrindo outros livros e tirando alguns pergaminhos de sua própria bolsa.

A ruiva confirmou, e as duas voltaram a focar na matéria. A bruxa no começo até estava conseguindo ler sobre os benefícios dos besouros da Cornualha, mas passados cinco minutos, percebeu que lia o mesmo parágrafo pela terceira ou quarta vez, e ainda não fazia ideia sobre o que ele falava.

Não se surpreendeu quando sua mente voltou para a aula de DCAT, mais precisamente na conversa que a fizera ganhar a detenção da noite. Colin, interessado demais no porquê dela ter sumido da janta de segunda feira. Ela, explicando que precisou jantar mais cedo pois estava atrasada em Poções - como sempre. Foi quando ele perguntou qual era o nome da matéria que a conversa começou a desandar.

 _"Vamos Gin, eu te conheço. Somos bons amigos já faz três anos e eu sei quando você está escondendo alguma coisa."_

 _"Eu não estou escondendo nada."_

 _"Qual o nome da 'matéria', Gin? Por um acaso é uma matéria sonserina? Gina, por um acaso é Malfoy?"_

 _"CALA A BOCA!"_

"Ginevra?" Uma mão cutucando seu braço que a fez voltar a realidade. "E depois pergunta porque fica em detenção." escutou a amiga reprende-la, irritadiça.

"Desculpa, Mi." respondeu, fechando o livro de Poções avançadas. "Não está sendo a melhor das semanas." tentou se justificar. "E ainda é terça feira."

"Nem me fale." Foi quando Hermione falou aquelas palavras e cobriu o rosto com as mãos que a bruxa notou haver algo de errado com a amiga.

Tinha certeza que viriam lágrimas após Hermione soltar um quase soluço, mas olhou surpresa para a garota quando estas não vieram. Hermione respirou fundo e tirou as mãos da face, Ginevra notando pela primeira vez suas olheiras e sua expressão cansada, assim como a ausência do anel que a bruxa agora andava usando sem preocupação na mão direita. Estava prestes a tocar no assunto quando notou a amiga arrumando suas coisas com certa pressa. Ela não precisou olhar ao seu redor para saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Depois continuamos, ok?" Hermione não esperou uma resposta antes de colocar a mochila nas costas e se dirigir para a direção oposta a de Ronald, que Ginevra percebia agora estar vindo até sua mesa acompanhado de Harry.

"Ué, por que sua amiguinha saiu correndo desse jeito?" foi a primeira coisa que Ronald perguntou ao largar alguns livros em cima da mesa ocupada pela irmã. Esta não conseguiu evitar um olhar incomodado - argh, mais um dia adiando a matéria de Slughorn. "Irritada?"

Ela, irritada? Só porque atrasaria mais Poções, teria detenção com Snape e precisaria voltar sozinha pelos corredores escuros até o salão grifinório provavelmente após a meia noite? Aquele era o sonho de todo aluno.

"Você não quer me ver irritada, definitivamente." respondeu, começando a guardar seu material.

Não demorou para Ginevra notar o bom humor acima do comum de seu irmão, sentado com um sorriso em frente ao livro de DCAT. Ele tinha acabado de ver a amiga, e nenhum comentário ou cara amarrada havia se manifestado. Seus olhos foram para Harry, curiosos para uma explicação.

"Ele está feliz porque Malfoy ganhou uma detenção de McGonagall." o grifinório disse, ele mesmo com um sorriso nos lábios. Por que ela ultimamente nunca conseguia fugir daquele nome?

"Só ele, né?"

"Você tinha que ver a cara daquele maldito!" Rony exclamou. "Não aguentava mais ver aquele babaca se dar bem em tudo, esse ano parece que todos os professores estão favorecendo esse imbecil! Snape principalmente." Mas a jovem não acompanhou os dois no sorriso, ao contrário, seus lábios formaram uma linha reta no mesmo momento, reprovando aquele comportamento. "Não é como se ele fosse uma boa pessoa, Gin. Você lembra bem do que aconteceu no começo do ano."

Sim, ela lembrava bem do incidente do começo do ano. De Harry sendo azarado, e Malfoy quebrando seu nariz, o deixando imóvel dentro de um dos vagões. Lembrava de seu irmão falando para ela tomar cuidado com aquele bruxo, porque o trio tinha certeza que ele agora fazia parte do círculo de comensais. Lembrava que Harry desconfiava que ele estivesse envolvido no acidente de Katie Bell.

E até a última sexta, ela teria concordado, e se juntaria aos dois nas risadas. Mas Malfoy a ajudou, quando poderia ter simplesmente ignorado a bruxa, ou pior, a segurado até o outro sonserino chegar. E Ronald não sabia daquilo, nem das aulas, e nem de como aquele maldito perfume que o loiro usava a afetava positivamente.

 _Potter não sabe o que está perdendo._ O sonserino estava sendo sincero em tudo o que falava, ou ela deveria assumir que ele só queria ferrar com a sua cabeça?

"Não era para vocês estarem estudando agora?" o ruivo perguntou. " _Hermione_ ," praticamente cuspiu aquele nome. "Não estava te ensinando Poções?

"E Herbologia também." incluiu Ginevra.

"E então?"

"Eu que pergunto." ela disse, seu mau humor um pouco mais aparente. "Sabe Rony, eu não quero brigar com a Mione. Eu não vou brigar com a Mione, já te falei isso, não falei? Ela é minha amiga. Ela é sua amiga-"

"Minha amiga o-"

"Não é por causa de algumas _confusões_ que eu vou deixar de ser amiga dela." continuou, ignorando a fala do irmão. "E você sabe disso. Assim como sabe que não deveriam brigar desse jeito, ainda mais agora. Parece que nem se dão conta de tudo que está acontecendo! Que inferno, Ronald."

"Tudo bem, já entendi! Não tem que vir com um discurso enorme como a mamãe." o irmão respondeu aborrecido, o sorriso indo embora. "Tá com o pavio curto hoje, tomou outra detenção?"

E o olhar da ruiva foi resposta suficiente.

...

Como previsto naquele dia, às oito horas da noite Ginevra estava em frente à porta fechada que a separava da maldita sala onde passaria o resto de sua noite. Imaginava o que Snape poderia ter tão ternamente planejado para ela: separar alguns olhos de besouro, ou talvez alguma outra parte dos sapos da semana passada.

 _Seja lá o que for, quanto antes eu entrar, mais rápido vou sair daqui._

Foi com este pensamento que a ruiva abriu a porta, preparada para encontrar o professor de agora DCAT e sua expressão carrancuda de sempre. Mas para sua surpresa, não era apenas o professor que ela via no meio da sala repleta de pequenos frascos e caldeirões. Severo estava no meio da sala, a boca numa fina linha reta, e ao seu lado, Draco Malfoy, com uma expressão não muito diferente no rosto.

"Não sabe bater, senhorita Weasley? Cinco pontos." A bruxa usou todo seu autocontrole para não revirar os olhos naquele momento e permanecer quieta. Por Merlin, ela conseguiu perder pontos só abrindo uma maldita porta! "Todos os caldeirões limpos e todos os ingredientes separados para a aula de amanhã. As instruções de Slughorn estão ali." o professor disse, sua varinha apontando para uma folha colada atrás da porta.

Eram dezenas de caldeirões, e centenas de frascos e potes. Ele com certeza não esperava que ela terminasse tudo aquilo para amanhã, esperava?

"Eu vou ter que voltar na quarta também, _professor_?" perguntou, mas só recebeu silêncio como resposta. A grifinória queria gritar quando realizou que não faria tudo aquilo sozinha. "Eu vou cumprir detenção com _ele_?"

"Boa sorte." foi a resposta de Snape, fechando a porta atrás de si ao sair.

Por um momento Ginevra ficou parada olhando para a porta, tentando decidir se compartilhar a detenção era sorte ou azar. A primeira coisa que pensou era que não teria que voltar sozinha das masmorras, e quis se chutar no segundo seguinte pelo pensamento. Não era como se aquele bruxo tivesse alguma obrigação de ajuda-la outra vez, e não era como se ela fosse pedir ao fim da detenção, por mais que quisesse.

"O paz nas aulas pode se estender para a detenção também, Weasley." o sonserino anunciou, pegando uma das toalhas brancas sobre uma das carteiras e indo para a pia onde estavam os caldeirões, a voz denunciando seu péssimo humor. Gina não demorou a seguir o exemplo.

Ok, ela conseguiria fazer aquilo. A noite em paz poderia muito bem passar silenciosamente rápida se os dois continuassem naquele ritmo. Quem sabe poderia até mesmo repassar algumas das matérias na sua cabeça, para ver em que precisaria focar mais para não acabar novamente ali. Colocou mais um caldeirão limpo em cima de uma das mesas quando sem pensar seus olhos pararam no sonserino na pia ao seu lado.

Infelizmente precisava admitir: Draco Malfoy era agradável de se olhar. Poderia ser um maldito, filho de comensal, - ele mesmo deveria ser um -, mas isso fisicamente não fazia diferença. Ele vestia um moletom cinza com o simbolo da sonserina por baixo das vestes junto de um jeans preto, e parando para realmente observa-lo, Gina via que o bruxo não era mais aquele furão mirradinho do ano passado - estava quase tão alto e encorpado quando Ronald! Era engraçado, porque ele não era lindo - como por exemplo, precisava admitir, Storms -, mas tinha aquela coisa que o fazia ser tão suave para os olhos. Ele tinha um ar de perigo que o fazia ser irritantemente charmoso. E ele bravo, como a bruxa já o vira, era incrivelmente sexy.

 _E ele é um babaca Ginevra, então pare com isso._ Pensou, desviando o olhar a tempo para o caldeirão que limpava. _Por que você está atraída por um babaca Ginevra Weasley, por que? O que você tem para se meter com esses garotos?_

"Explodiu alguma coisa para ganhar uma detenção?" Ela se odiou por ficar feliz com o começo de uma conversa.

"Colin Creevey." respondeu, ganhando um olhar surpreso do bruxo. "Não, eu não o explodi!" riu, sua vez de ficar surpresa ao ver o loiro acompanha-la na pequena risada. "Mas gostaria. E você?"

"Pansy Parkinson." ele disse, finalmente arregaçando as mangas das vestes, naquele momento já completamente molhadas. Dava pra ver que o garoto nunca precisou lavar muitas coisas na vida. "E digo o mesmo."

"Ela não é sua namorada?" O sonserino só deu de ombros, mais um caldeirão limpo indo para uma mesa. _Viu Ginevra, um babaca. Gostoso de se olhar, mas um babaca. Então pare de fazer perguntas estúpidas e demonstrar interesse na vida dessa cobra, e fique quieta._ "Posso fazer uma pergunta?" _Mas que droga, bruxa!_

"Se eu puder fazer outra." Aqueles olhos cinzas pareceram interessados.

"Por que você continua com ela?"

Houve um pequeno silêncio antes de vir qualquer resposta.

"Era divertido no começo. Ela tem seus pontos positivos."

"Mas você não gosta dela." Gina completou, ganhando um aceno de cabeça positivo do sonserino, um pequeno sorriso se formando no canto dos seus lábios.

"Pansy sabe como eu sou, e sabe como é nosso relacionamento." ele explicou, arregaçando mais as mangas. "É pura conveniência. Como disse, tem seus pontos positivos, mas nunca passou de diversão, e eu nunca demonstrei o contrário."

Ela o observou andar até outra mesa, depositando sobre a madeira maciça o quinto ou sexto caldeirão seco. A pergunta seguinte veio com o garoto ainda ali.

"Por que Potter?" o sonserino resolveu ser tão direto quanto ela.

Ficou um pouco envergonhada, seu rosto alcançando um tom mais vermelho por alguns segundos: então era realmente assim tão óbvio para toda a escola?

"Porque parecia certo."

Lembrou-se do seu cartão musical em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Por que Harry Potter? Porque Harry Potter, para a Ginevra Weasley de dez anos, era como se fosse um astro de rock: toda sua família o idolatrava, logo, ela o idolatrava. E isso só aumentou quando o conheceu, com ele sendo simpático e atencioso, mesmo com a bruxa no começo não conseguindo falar quase uma palavra perto do garoto.

"Eu era nova, e só tinha olhos para ele. Ele era tipo um sol, o _meu_ sol." admitiu sorrindo, terminando de secar mais um recipiente. "Eu estava apaixonada." Só quando virou-se para guardar o caldeirão seco foi que notou o sonserino atrás dela, uma expressão séria no rosto. Mais uma vez aquela pequena distância, mais uma vez ele perigosamente perto. Ela já conseguia sentir as mãos suando frio.

"Como você sabia?" Draco perguntou, ainda na sua frente: parecia que não a deixaria se mexer até ganhar uma resposta.

"Como eu sabia o que?" Ele não se mexia nenhum centímetro. "Que estava apaixonada? Não é óbvio?" Mas algo no olhar do bruxo falava o contrário. "Você não está me dizendo que-" _Que você não faz ideia do que é se apaixonar._

Como explicar o que é estar apaixonada? Como descrever cada sentimento - tão particular - para que outra pessoa entenda? Se apaixonar era ver a pessoa com outros olhos, apagar seus defeitos e engrandecer suas qualidades. Era suar frio nas mãos e se arrepiar com a proximidade. Era ter um coração quase estourando no peito.

Ela sabia que estava apaixonada no momento em que viu seu mundo de cabeça para baixo, no momento em que parou de tomar cuidado e perdeu seu equilíbrio. Na ocasião de agora, em estar feliz por poder conversar sobre amenidades no dia em que nem mesmo o veria. Foi quando a grama molhada passou a ser seu cheiro favorito, e ela nem sabia porque.

Era aquilo ali.

 _Mas que inferno._

"Deixa pra lá, Weasley." o sonserino disse, saindo da frente da bruxa e voltando a atenção para mais um recipiente.

A ruiva respirou fundo, colocando o caldeirão na pia molhada e passando as mãos úmidas nas vestes. Se apaixonar era aquilo, era tudo aquilo que ela estava sentindo. Estava nervosa outra vez - que Merlin não a deixasse começar a gaguejar como antigamente.

 _Se controle, garota._

"Você já abriu os braços e girou bem, mas bem rápido?" Agradeceu aos céus quando a voz saiu livre de qualquer tremor.

"E por que eu faria isso?" Mais uma vez ela havia conseguido a atenção do bruxo.

"Porque só assim eu vou conseguir te fazer sentir o que é se apaixonar." respondeu, olhando tímida dentro daqueles olhos cinzas.

Passaram alguns momentos em silêncio, e a jovem não esperava mais uma continuação para aquela conversa - e quase perguntara o porquê dele estar ali, sendo que a detenção era com McGonagall - quando enfim, uma veio.

"Eu faria isso um dia, bruxa." a resposta veio quando o loiro já estava de volta na pia. "Mas só se você me acompanhar."


	12. O que mais tem aí

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

O que mais tem aí

* * *

 _Quarta, 11 de outubro._

A ruiva deitou a cabeça no travesseiro exatamente uma e quarenta da madrugada, pegou no sono às duas, e se levantou às cinco para terminar o relatório sobre vampiros. Três horas de sono. Realmente, ela estava amontoada até o pescoço de lições, que tendiam a se multiplicar quando pertenciam as matérias mais desprezadas pela jovem. Ginevra estava começando a odiar seu quinto ano.

"Voltou tarde ontem, Gin." comentou Sati, colocando uma torrada na boca. "Raven e eu desistimos de esperar você quando o relógio bateu meia noite." a japonesa explicava-se. "O que ele arranjou dessa vez? Dá pra demorar tanto assim separando sapos?"

"Foram caldeirões." respondeu, bocejando antes de tomar um gole de suco de abóbora e procurando seu rotineiro bolinho de framboesa - talvez estivesse na hora de começar a variar o cardápio. "Viu o Colin por aí? Ele voltou cedo ontem?"

"Onze horas e ele já estava indo pra cama." Se não estivesse com tanto sono, sentiria o sangue ferver, com certeza. Se não estivesse com tanto sono, começaria a pensar em como o final da noite de ontem havia sido errado em tantos níveis diferentes.

Aquela noite havia passado da melhor forma possível - muito melhor do que ela esperava - até a hora dela despedir-se do sonserino e abrir a porta. A bruxa ainda não sabia como tudo começara a dar tão errado.

 _"Me fale que, depois do que aconteceu sexta passada, você não está pensando em andar sozinha nas masmorras a essa hora." Ginevra escutou a porta da sala de Poções fechar, o sonserino andando até ela com passos pesados. "Como você consegue ser tão idiota?" Sabia que ele, se pudesse, estaria gritando._

 _"E você queria que eu fizesse o que?"_

 _"Não viesse para essa detenção estúpida!" A raiva surgiu quando o sentiu pegar seu pulso e começar a puxa-la em direção a saída._

 _"Quem você acha que é para sair me puxando-"_

 _"Você com certeza não reclamou na semana passada!"_

Como aquele fim de noite tinha se tornado tão detestável?

 _"Draco Malfoy me solta, e me solta agora!"_

 _"Isso, grita mais, acorda toda a merda do castelo!" E ela sentiu a bunda entrar em contato com o chão frio quando o sonserino realizou seu pedido, e a pousou 'delicadamente' na frente do retrato da mulher gorda, após carrega-la nas costas desde as masmorras._

 _"Isso é tudo sua culpa!" rosnou, enquanto se levantava._

 _"Minha culpa? Do que, minha culpa que você estava em detenção? Minha culpa que eu te ajudei?" Outra vez estavam tão perto, mas não havia nada de agradável naquele momento. "Minha culpa que você me beijou? O que é minha culpa, bruxa?"_

Como que, em um minuto, a coisa que mais queria era ele assim perto, e no seguinte, a coisa que mais desejava era estar o mais longe possível?

 _"Entra logo na merda do seu salão comunal, ou-."_

 _"Ou o que? Vai me dar de presente para os seus amiguinhos comensais? Acha que eu daria um bom entretenimento para uma festinha?"_

Ela sabia que tinha passado de algum limite com aquelas palavras segundos depois que as falou.

 _"Faça o que quiser, Weasley."_

Era tristeza que tinha visto naqueles olhos por um momento? Estava imaginando coisas com certeza, quando que ela conseguiria feri-lo com alguma palavra, ela, justo ela?

"Gina?" sentiu um toque no seu braço.

"Desculpa Sati, o que você disse?"

"Perguntei da carta! Descobriu de quem era?" continuou a morena. "Aquele bando de corujas de domingo eram da mesma pessoa?"

 _"Gina, DLM. Não te lembra nada?"_

Ela nem mesmo lembrava da existência daquele poema. Por Merlin, Draco Lucio Malfoy oficialmente não fazia o menor sentido.

 _Ele é louco e está brincando com você. Esqueça isso._

"Desisti. Não faço ideia de quem me mandou tudo aquilo, e juro, estou ocupada demais para me incomodar com isso." mentiu, tentando ignorar o olhar desapontado da amiga.

"Mas Gina-"

"Sati, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas cada professor está nos dando pelo menos vinte parágrafos de pesquisa por aula!" reclamou a ruiva, enquanto se servia de mais um bolinho, dessa vez de abóbora. "Se você quiser fazer a minha parte para eu poder me preocupar com esse remetente idiota, que teve essa ideia infeliz de se intrometer na minha vida, conversamos."

E as jovens não falaram mais nada pelo resto do café da manhã.

...

"Ei, Gina!" Foi no almoço, enquanto caminhava para a mesa da Grifinória, que a ruiva ouviu uma cada vez mais conhecida voz masculina a chamar.

"Aeon!" tentou fazer sua voz sair agradável apesar do péssimo dia que estava tendo. Olhou um tanto que temerosa para o irmão, e agradeceu por este estar entretido o suficiente numa conversa com uma lufa-lufa do sexto ano. "Tudo bem?"

"Melhor agora." o corvinal respondeu, como sempre cumprimentando a ruiva com um beijo estalado na bochecha. "Como está sendo a semana?"

"Infernal." disse, sincera. "Não vejo a hora de chegar sábado," confessou, seus olhos indo inconscientemente para a mesa sonserina. "Nunca precisei tanto de um final de semana."

Ginevra estava voltando os olhos para Storms quando estes captaram cabelos platinados, fazendo todos aqueles sintomas irritantes voltarem. Sentiu o coração acelerar e as mãos gelarem, seus batimentos ainda mais rápidos quando os olhos cinzas do sonserino acharam os dela. Não foi a raiva ainda presente no rosto de Malfoy que fez seu coração parar por um momento, mas sim a loira que o acompanhava, grudada no seu braço de um jeito que parecia tão errado.

Era errado aquela menina que ele nem mesmo gostava estar ali, ao invés dela.

"O convite para um chocolate quente ainda está de pé."

Ela precisava aceitar aquele convite, precisava aceitar qualquer convite e desintoxicar seu corpo de qualquer sentimento que nutrisse por aquela cobra sonserina sem coração.

"É só me falar o horário."

...

Draco não sabia porque estava na biblioteca naquele fim de tarde: não era como se a bruxa fosse aparecer, e não era como se ele quisesse que ela aparecesse. Virou a página do livro de Transfiguração, tentando focar inutilmente no que lia: ainda não fazia ideia do que o capítulo falava e já estava na página cinco.

Iria cancelar a merda daquela aposta com Flint assim que o visse, e foda-se que admitiria sua derrota, foda-se que não teria mais aquilo como distração. Distração o caralho, encontrar-se com a bruxa nos últimos dias só tinha piorado mais a sua cabeça: estava passando longe de ser qualquer coisa positiva. Parkinson era boa o suficiente para beijar, e se em alguma hora cansasse daquela bruxa, sempre tinha alguma outra para se divertir - essas outras sim eram distrações.

Deveria mesmo ter dado a bruxa desbocada para seu amiguinho comensal, amaldiçoou a hora que a ajudou quando ouviu aquelas palavras na noite passada. Ele não precisava de alguém que o fizesse sentir qualquer coisa. Maldita Weasley. Maldita ruiva do caralho.

Que estava bem na sua frente.

Virou com tanta raiva a página seguinte que escutou um rasgo em sua beirada.

"Não preciso mais de suas aulas, Weasley." falou, forçando os olhos a se manterem no livro.

Maldito cheiro de baunilha.

"Achei que tivesse sido claro noite passada." Ele se controlou para não derrubar os livros que foram praticamente jogados em cima da mesa. "Não sabia que além de pobre era-"

"Essa mesa é minha." Ela não podia estar falando sério. Quase arrancou mais uma página do Guia para Transfiguração Avançada enquanto se forçava a não responde-la. Outra, quando uma cadeira ao seu lado foi puxada e a jovem sentou-se, abrindo um livro e retribuindo o tratamento que ganhava. Então, a ruiva ia tentar fingir que ele era invisível outra vez?

Apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, colocou a cabeça nas mãos e esfregou com força os olhos, respirando fundo. Ela estava o tirando do sério em uma velocidade surpreendente.

"Eu realmente deveria ter te entregado para o meu _amiguinho comensal._ " bufou, enfim se virando para a bruxa.

"Não seja por isso, eu tenho outra detenção hoje à noite, por que não o avisa?"

Como ela conseguia falar naquele tom tão irritante, e tão destemido, justo com ele? Teve que se controlar um minuto a mais para não mostrar o quão perigosas tinham sido aquelas últimas palavras: se ela soubesse no que o que acabara de falar poderia implicar, talvez passasse o resto do ano letivo em seu dormitório.

Draco estava prestes a responder quando escutou uma voz familiar demais chamar pelo seu nome.

 _Mas que merda de sorte._

Os pensamentos surgiram na sua mente em uma seqüência veloz: aquela voz era de Pansy, se Pansy o visse sentado ao lado da ruiva, ela faria um escândalo, se Pansy fizesse um escândalo, eles seriam expulsos da biblioteca, e se eles fossem expulsos da biblioteca por causa de um escândalo idiota, ele não tinha muita certeza do quanto mais conseguiria manter seu autocontrole naquele dia.

Mas aquela mesa, abençoado Merlin, além de ficar num canto mais isolado, tinha uma cobertura de madeira na parte inferior, com a abertura apenas onde estavam aquelas duas cadeiras, e era por aquele motivo que a mesa era sempre escolhida por ele. O bruxo, assim, poderia fazer tranquilamente a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça, que foi se enfiar embaixo desta, como já fizera algumas vezes, recebendo um olhar de confusão quase engraçado da grifinória.

A expressão confusa se transformou numa carranca em um segundo.

"O que você acha-"

"Fica quieta só desta vez," ele sussurrou. "Que eu vou embora assim que essa louca sair daqui!"

"Ei Weasley!" Draco escutou a voz chamar de longe, e amaldiçoou sua falta de sorte. "Essa mochila é do Malfoy. Onde ele está?"

Desde que Parkinson não se aproximasse tanto, o sonserino conseguiria manter seu esconderijo sem problemas. Desde que a ruiva não a provocasse, a ponto de faze-la se aproximar tanto, estaria tudo bem. Ginevra estava colaborando para aquilo acontecer? Claro que não.

"Obviamente não aqui." O bruxo queria manda-la calar a boca, mas limitou-se em apertar sua perna, o que lhe rendeu um quase chute na cara. Ginevra rosnando para Parkinson, tudo que ele precisava.

"Então o que isso está fazendo em cima da mesa?" escutou a namorada falar, já subindo um tom. "Está me chamando de cega por acaso? Eu posso ser tudo, mas cega ainda não sou!"

"Que bom, pelo menos você admite que é burra!"

Respirou fundo, frustrado mas ao mesmo tempo tentando segurar uma risada: tinha que admitir, a ruiva tinha boas respostas - maldição, outra vez admitindo que uma Weasley era boa em algo. Mas ela não poderia provocar a Parkinson uma outra hora, preferencialmente com ele longe das duas? Já estava imaginando o que iria acontecer: Pansy partiria para cima de Ginevra, elas começariam a brigar e ele seria obrigado a sair de debaixo da mesa para separar as jovens. E claro, aquilo seria um escândalo até maior do que o de sua namorada e Susana Bones, e se espalharia pelo colégio até mais rápido.

"Essa mochila é minha, Pansy." uma voz nova anunciou, e aquela talvez tenha sido uma das vezes em que ficara mais contente em ouvir o amigo sonserino, por mais que este sentasse na sua cadeira e praticamente o chutasse na ação. "A Ginevra aqui estava precisando de ajuda em algumas matérias e eu pensei: por que não?" Draco escutou o amigo dizer, cortando mais uma vez Parkinson antes dela conseguir falar qualquer coisa. "Acho que Malfoy nem saiu do quarto esta tarde. Você já procurou por lá?" Draco só saiu de debaixo da mesa quando recebeu outro chute do amigo, avisando que já era seguro se mostrar.

Mas claro, _óbvio_ , que Zabini não havia aparecido sozinho.

...

"Dá pra me explicar o que o Malfoy está fazendo embaixo da sua mesa, Gina?"

Então era com aquele loiro que Colin estava saindo. Aquele loiro sonserino, amigo de Draco Malfoy, tão agradável de se olhar quanto o próprio.

"Colin-"

"Segunda eu também vi vocês aqui, conversando pacificamente como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo." Sabia que deveria ter contado ao amigo o que estava acontecendo desde o começo, porque não fazia ideia nem de por onde começar agora. _Então Col, eu estava dando aulas de Latim pra esse babaca que me salvou de um maldito perseguidor, que é tão perigosamente sexy quando seu novo paquera, e que, por um acaso, eu beijei e gostaria de beijar outras vezes porque eu só me interesso por problemas._

"Blaise, sério, que porra o seu amigo está fazendo com a minha amiga?" Creevey perguntava já irritado, olhando cismado para os dois sonserinos. Zabini estava de volta ao seu lado em um segundo, sua mão discretamente apertando a de Colin.

"Nada." Mas o moreno não estava com a melhor das caras, e não se mostrou nem um pouco convencido com a resposta dada.

"Nada?"

Ginevra voltou a olhar para o sonserino que queria arrancar de sua vida, já de pé frente a ela. Por que mesmo querendo mata-lo, gostaria de imitar o gesto de seu amigo? A mão dele era fria, mas lembrava-se do abraço e corpo quente. Ela sabia que ele poderia ser uma boa companhia, e naquele momento, desejava nunca ter conhecido qualquer outro lado de Malfoy a não ser o do 'eu sou um sonserino babaca melhor do que todos vocês'.

"Malfoy não está fazendo nada, Colin." disse, sentando-se de volta na mesma cadeira em que estava antes, fingindo interesse em seu pergaminho ainda vazio. "Inclusive ele está indo embora, porque eu realmente preciso estudar."

Ela não levantou mais os olhos do livro aberto, mas de canto de olho viu Draco jogar seu material dentro da mochila e escutou passos pesados se afastando dali. Ok, uma pequena vitória: uma pessoa a menos para lidar, e justo a mais difícil. Quando teve certeza de que não veria mais o bruxo levantou novamente a cabeça, olhando para os dois garotos ainda parados a sua frente.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" A pergunta veio do sonserino restante, que parecia não estar entendendo a situação. Mas Ginevra não teve mais que falar nada naquele momento, Colin mostrando-se como sempre o melhor amigo que a ruiva já tivera.

"Blaise, me dá uns minutos aqui, tudo bem?" pediu o moreno, sua voz muito mais suave do que antes. "Te vejo depois da janta?" Blaise não mostrou-se muito contente com a dispensa, sua mão soltando relutante a do grifinório. "Por favor, Blai. Vamos, só uns minutos."

"Vou cobrar esses minutos, bruxo." E com essas palavras, o loiro seguiu para a saída da biblioteca.

"Agora, é melhor você tem uma boa, grande e convincente explicação para o que eu vi." seu amigo começou a falar, ocupando a cadeira onde antes estava o sonserino. Ela sabia que Colin não aceitaria o resumo da história, mas não custava tentar.

"Eu tenho uma bem curta: Malfoy é um babaca." Recebeu um não de imediato. "É complicado."

"Ele te mandou os doces, não foi?" Teve que confirmar. "Ele te mandou a carta, não foi?" D.L.M., era óbvio, e confirmou outra vez, dessa vez até para ela mesma. "O que mais tem aí?"

"Ele me ajudou na sexta feira passada." Colin ainda a olhava desconfiado. "Ele realmente me ajudou, Col. Eu nem sei porque! Eu teria me ferrado se não fosse por Malfoy. E eu não sei explicar," Escondeu o rosto nas mãos, respirando fundo. "Eu não sei mesmo explicar o que está acontecendo. O que está acontecendo comigo?" Quando se virou novamente para o amigo, sabia quais seriam as próximas palavras.

"O que mais tem aí?"

"Não tem mais nada." Os olhos castanhos continuaram nela, como se esperando a informação que ela não queria dar. "Colin, relaxa, tá?" Tentou focar outra vez no livro aberto de Poções. Ela iria ter um encontro no sábado, e com certeza tudo se resolveria e ficaria bem outra vez. "Não é como se eu tivesse alguma coisa com Malfoy, e ele agora só estava confirmando tudo o que achamos dele e sendo um babaca." Mas o grifinório continuou a olhando daquele mesmo jeito.

"Gina, você lembra quem é Draco Malfoy?" Draco Lucio Malfoy, o sonserino perigosamente atraente, filho de Lucio Malfoy, futuro provável comensal da morte que ela queria mais do que tudo tirar da sua vida e de seus pensamentos? Sim, lembrava muito bem quem era aquele bruxo. "O que mais tem aí, Gin?"

Maldição.

"Eu não queria que ele fosse um babaca." admitiu, fechando os olhos.

...

Não havia ninguém além dos dois bruxos naquela antiga sala de História da Magia, já aposentada há alguns anos. Alguns poucos livros empoeirados repousavam no chão ao lado de onde o grifinório sentava, o garoto em cima dele não sendo muito receptivo com sua vontade de falar.

"Blaise, eu sei que você não pode me contar," Um beijo interrompeu o moreno, o outro bruxo o prensando mais contra a parede, as mãos já entrando debaixo de sua camisa. "Mas eu preciso saber se," Ele mal conseguia se livrar daqueles lábios, e se continuasse naquele ritmo, desistiria de tentar. "Eu preciso saber se ele quer fazer alguma merda com a minha amiga Blai, é sério." Diminuiu o ritmo dos carinhos, terminando o beijo e olhando naqueles olhos azuis que já estava aprendendo tanto a gostar.

"Chato." O sonserino se deu por vencido, encostando a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Colin. "Fale logo, o que você quer saber?"

"O que Malfoy está querendo com a Ginevra." O grifinório observou curioso um sorriso se formar nos lábios do outro bruxo. "O que foi?"

"Malfoy está querendo com sua amiga o mesmo que eu quero com você, seu bobo." Blaise confessou, a mão ainda debaixo da camisa indo para a cintura do moreno.

"Ele quer tirar a camisa dela e beija-la numa sala cheia de pó como se não houvesse amanhã?" Uma risada.

"É isso que você acha que eu quero com você?" Novamente aqueles olhos azuis estavam nos seus. "Colin, eu quero você, e só você, ninguém mais. Eu quero tirar apenas a sua camisa, e beijar apenas você, nessa maldita sala suja, no Salão Principal, e em todos os lugares possíveis. E é isso, Col, que eu sei que Draco quer com a sua amiga. Ele quer isso aqui." Zabini segurou o rosto do bruxo com as mãos e estava o beijando novamente no segundo seguinte, um beijo terno, inédito vindo do sonserino.

"Posso acreditar em você?" Colin perguntou, quando eles partiram o beijo.

"Em cada palavra." respondeu o loiro, um sorriso verdadeiro. "Agora, onde nós estávamos?"

Não demorou mais para os lábios voltarem a se achar.

...

Ela abriu a porta pouco antes da meia noite, o caminho decorado na sua cabeça. Esquerda, direita, passa três corredores, direita, passa dois, direita, esquerda, e a saída estará na sua frente. Se andasse realmente rápido e silenciosamente, não haveria problema nenhum, com certeza. Fecharia a porta sem fazer barulho algum, e se tivesse muita sorte, não haveria ninguém nos corredores.

 _E se houver, eu azaro quem entrar no meu caminho e pronto._ Claro, e seria assim fácil. _Eu também poderia correr._

Quase infartou quando viu o sonserino encostado na parede em frente a porta.

"Eu não quero te dar de presente para meu _amiguinho comensal_." ele disse, descruzando os braços.

Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, não retribuído pelo bruxo daquela vez. Não importava, naquele dia, ela provavelmente não merecia a reciprocidade - o gesto e a companhia até a casa grifinória eram mais que o suficiente. Em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, a coisa que ela mais queria era repetir suas ações daquela última sexta feira, e mesmo usando de todo seu autocontrole, não conseguiu impedir-se de ir até o sonserino e abraça-lo, só percebendo o que fazia quando se viu naqueles braços.

O cheiro que tanto gostava, ela teria aquilo por cinco segundos. Cinco, apertou mais seus braços ao redor da cintura do sonserino. Quatro, sentiu o coração acelerar ao sentir o corpo quente do bruxo tão próximo. Três, ignorou suas mãos suadas e levantou a cabeça. Dois, ficou na ponta dos pés, mesmo com as pernas trêmulas. Um, seus olhos encontraram os cinzas que ela estava se acostumando a observar.

"Obrigada."

Eles separaram-se sem nenhum beijo, Ginevra entrando no salão comunal enquanto Draco permanecia parado, seus olhos já fechados, seus punhos cerrados.

Sair com Storms não adiantaria nada, e agora, ela sabia.


	13. Bem-me-quer

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Bem-me-quer

* * *

 _Quinta, 12 de outubro._

Sete horas da manhã de quinta-feira. O sonserino ainda estava deitado na cama desfeita, não querendo por nada enfrentar o dia que estava prestes a começar. De olhos fechados, ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro doce da bruxa, que praticamente se jogou nos seus braços e o fez gastar todo seu autocontrole para permanecer quieto e não fazer o que sonhava há já algumas noites. Beija-la seria sua sentença, com toda a certeza. Ter qualquer coisa com ela, sentir qualquer coisa além do que já estava sentindo, seria o fim para Draco Malfoy. Ela já andava dominando seus pensamentos de uma forma irritante, já fazia com que ele considerasse tantas coisas, tantas opções diferentes. Impossíveis.

De olhos fechados a vida era tão mais fácil.

 _"Acho que alguém está dando importância demais a sua aposta, não está?"_

 _"Cala a boca Flint, você acha que eu me importo com a menina?" ele disse, a porta do salão comunal fechando-se atrás de si._

 _"Buscar a menina na detenção e levá-la até a Grifinória, bancando o protetor, é prova suficiente para mim. Acha que sua família gostaria de saber disso? Acha que seria bem visto um Malfoy ficar defendendo uma traidora de sangue?"_

Ele o estava espionando, pior, estava espionando Ginevra. Afundou o rosto no travesseiro, bufando.

 _"Vou te dar uma sugestão: vamos mudar um pouquinho essa aposta. O que acha? Vai ser uma muito melhor de se contar na nossa 'ceia de Natal'." o bruxo falou, não deixando tempo para uma resposta. "Vamos tirar Liana de cena, já me cansei dela. Vamos ver quem consegue primeiro a Weasley."_

 _"Não." respondeu, passando ao lado do sonserino mais velho quando este o empurrou para a parede. "Que diabos-"_

 _"Você com certeza não está em condições de negociar, Malfoy." Marcos ameaçava, o antebraço pressionando a garganta do bruxo. "Com Lúcio na prisão, com o nome de sua família não sendo mais tão bem visto no nosso meio, ainda mais por Ele, qualquer coisa que eu fale pode gerar uma catástrofe, concorda comigo?" Ele não tinha outra opção senão responder sim. "Bom garoto."_

O que faria agora? A sua festa de iniciação no meio de agosto voltou a memória, e como de habitual, o peso no seu estômago também. Draco Malfoy não fazia ideia do que fazer, mas sabia que aquela grifinória não poderia se dar ao luxo de ficar andando sozinha até ele pensar em alguma maneira de tirar Marcos de cena.

Faltaria na aula de Binns, como sempre.

...

Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas com Snape. Ninguém merecia ter tantas aulas com aquele professor em uma só semana. Ginevra tentou se manter atenta no discurso que ele fazia sobre vampiros, mas era quase impossível. Apesar do professor dar boas aulas – precisava admitir que ele levava jeito para lecionar – a ruiva já ouvira aquelas palavras pelo menos cinco vezes durante todo seu período letivo: Moody havia falado sobre vampiros, Umbridge também, Lupin já falara em seu segundo ano, e agora Snape estava repetindo tudo outra vez. Pelo menos de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: se ele perguntasse algo, ela, assim como toda a sala, conseguiria responder.

Mas o sinal tocou e Snape não havia chamado sua atenção durante a aula, muito menos feito alguma questão direcionada a ela, e aquilo já era uma pequena vitória. Gina levantou-se, colocou a mochila nas costas e pegou os livros restantes nos braços, e foi, acompanhada de Raven e Sati, em direção ao Salão Principal. As duas falavam sobre o baile - o assunto não andava variando muito -, mas dessa vez Ginevra não se opôs a ele: qualquer coisa que dispersasse seus pensamentos sobre a noite passada era válida.

E ela estava conseguindo, realmente conseguindo, não pensar no tópico sonserino, porém quando notou Colin olhando fixamente para um estudante um pouco a frente deles, soube que havia perdido a batalha interna antes de seus olhos acharem o bruxo mais velho. Draco não estava junto do amigo, mas não demorou muito para Ginevra descobrir o paradeiro do garoto.

"Quem você pensa que é? _VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO!"_ Ela sabia de quem era aquela voz, que parecia vir escada acima. E ela sabia de quem era a voz que respondia.

"Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, bruxa!" o sonserino retrucava, praticamente arrancando seu braço das mãos da garota que o segurava.

"Draco, por favor-"

Realmente estava acontecendo o que a bruxa imaginava que estava?

"Caramba, que escândalo!" o comentário veio de Raven, que como as outras, havia se virado e olhava curiosa para o casal, que descia as escadas discutindo.

"Falou a _calminha comportada_." Colin provocou.

"Ah Creevey, cala a boca, vai."

Ginevra não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dois sonserinos, que chegavam cada vez mais perto de onde ela estava. Sentiu pena da bruxa quando viu lágrimas molharem seu rosto, enquanto tentava fazer o talvez ex namorado parar para escuta-la, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu algo que a fez ficar mal consigo mesma: uma pontinha de felicidade, bem pequena, e bem lá no fundo. Ele estava terminando com a Parkinson. Ele, Draco Malfoy, o sonserino que ela queria muito beijar, estava praticamente solteiro.

Encontrou aqueles olhos cinzas e o coração foi a mil no mesmo segundo. Queria abraça-lo outra vez, queria abraça-lo ali, agora, no meio de todos os estudantes e que se dane o quão estranho aquilo fosse parecer. Queria que ele a beijasse como se não houvesse amanhã, e não que se afastasse como estava fazendo, novamente arrancando o braço das mão de Pansy.

"Gin, pare de olhar para o bruxo." foi o amigo que sussurrou no seu ouvido, a grifinória automaticamente desviando o olhar para outro lugar. "Bem, acabou o escândalo meninas, vamos comer?" Colin disse, agora mais alto, e todos os quatro seguiram caminho para o almoço, ele e Ginevra alguns passos atrás.

"Valeu." a ruiva agradeceu, dando um pequeno sorriso para o amigo.

"Meu Merlin, você gosta mesmo desse bruxo. Talvez eu me arrependa muito dessas palavras, mas," ele pausou, seus olhos achando um par de azuis na multidão e seus lábios também sorrindo. "Invista nisso, garota." continuou, voltando a olhar para frente. "Sonserinos também podem valer a pena."

...

Foi numa parte mais deserta do castelo, nos corredores do segundo andar após o final da última aula daquele dia, que Malfoy avistou o rosto conhecido, o bruxo sentado no peitoril de uma das janelas.

"Zabini." falou, sentando-se ao lado deste. Tinha comparecido em três aulas naquela quinta e estava mais cansado do que nos dias que fora a todas.

"Eu já sei o que aconteceu, não precisa nem se incomodar em explicar." o loiro disse, fechando o livro que lia. "Você sabe que foi a decisão certa."

"Será mesmo?" respondeu Malfoy, olhando confuso para o amigo ao receber uma margarida. "Creevey vai ficar com ciúmes disso." Viu o amigo revirar os olhos.

"Minha _intuição_ disse para você achar a sua ruiva e entregar essa flor."

"Então sua _intuição_ sempre teve um nome."

"E é cem por cento confiável, Malfoy." o bruxo afirmou com um sorriso. "Falou com Flint?" Blaise não pareceu mais tão feliz quando recebeu uma negativa. "Você precisa cancelar essa maldita aposta. Você sabe disso, eu sei disso." Estava prestes a começar a se justificar, mas o bruxo não se deixou ser interrompido. "E por favor, não me venha com a história de que Malfoys não se apaixonam, veja bem o jeito que você olha pra essa menina! Olha como você a trata! Onde está o _pobretona_ , o _traidora_ , o _amante de sangues-ruins_? Penas de algodão doce, terminar com a Parkinson, levar a ruiva até a Grifinória?" O sonserino deu um sorriso irônico. "Você nunca deu nem bom dia para Pansy! É sério que você não percebe?"

"Eu não posso cancelar essa aposta, Zabini." enfim falou, a voz não sendo uma das mais contentes.

"Draco, vamos lá, você precisa-"

"Eu tentei, caralho!" o sonserino respondeu, se exaltando. "Confie em mim, eu tentei!" Aquela maldita pontada na cabeça, novamente.

"Você tentou?"

"Ela não pode ficar sozinha por aí, de jeito nenhum. Fale isso pro seu namoradinho." continuou. "Flint está de olho nela. Nela, e em mim. E o que eu preciso é achar qualquer coisa que tire a atenção desse maldito psicopata da ruiva."

"Cara, se você está com problemas-"

"Tem coisas que eu não posso te contar, justamente porque eu te considero meu amigo. Entenda e confie no que eu posso dizer." Respirou fundo, pensando que teria que gastar um de seus doces, pois não conseguiria aguentar uma enxaqueca sem surtar naquele dia. "Então se você quer me ajudar, fala pro Creevey colar na menina."

Seus olhos observavam a parte dos jardins onde encontrara a ruiva no último final de semana quando a vontade de esgana-la voltou. Havia procurado a bruxa durante toda a tarde entre suas aulas, esperando acha-la com alguns de seus amigos, mas achara todos eles sem a companhia da grifinória. Agora, quem ele achava sentada num tronco, sozinha, num dia que ficava mais escuro a cada minuto graças às nuvens de tempestade se aproximando? Ginevra Weasley não tinha noção de que havia um praticamente maníaco fissurado nela, mas vê-la naquele canto isolado o irritou independente do conhecimento da jovem.

"Filha da mãe."

...

Ginevra só queria ficar sozinha no final daquela quinta feira, e sua matéria extracurricular era a melhor das desculpas para se afastar do seu grupo. Nunca havia faltado em Animagia, mas não estava com a menor capacidade de concentração no momento, quanto mais vontade de escutar qualquer coisa além de seus pensamentos.

Destruía com os dedos uma folha achada no chão, fazendo pequenos rasgos na beirada desta enquanto pensava em qual motivo havia feito Draco Malfoy acabar com seu relacionamento por interesse.

 _"É pura conveniência. Como disse, tem seus pontos positivos, mas nunca passou de diversão, e eu nunca demonstrei o contrário."_

Não era por ela que ele estava fazendo aquilo, e se sentia tão estúpida por tal pensamento existir que somente considera-lo por um segundo era o suficiente para a bruxa sentir-se envergonhada. Ele provavelmente se cansara, do mesmo jeito que deveria cansar-se de tudo e do mesmo jeito que algum dia se cansaria dela.

Do mesmo jeito que se cansaria dela.

 _Pare de ser idiota, vocês não tem nada para ele se cansar de você. Estúpida._

A folha foi parar no chão.

Por Merlin, era Malfoy, como ela se esquecia tanto que era Malfoy o bruxo em questão?

Ela não conhecia Draco Malfoy, não sabia das coisas que o sonserino era capaz de fazer. Mas naquela tarde, com ele debaixo dela, seu cérebro só conseguia pensar que aquilo era bom e que gostaria de repetir a situação o maior número de vezes possível. Colocou as mãos na cabeça, aquele não era nem mesmo um pensamento racional! Amanhã, biblioteca, sete e meia.

Ele nem ao menos queria aquelas aulas.

Estava concentrada em seus pensamentos até o momento em que uma flor branca caiu em cima da página que fingia ler.

"É difícil achar você." Não precisou olhar para a pessoa para saber quem era, e teve que se segurar para não sorrir - o que seus lábios estavam gritando para fazer. Só o fato dele busca-la já a deixava eufórica. Ridículo.

"Estava me procurando para jogar uma margarida em mim, Malfoy?" respondeu, subindo suas defesas. Era detestável como seu cérebro o achava lindo, e como seu corpo se comportava de maneira tão irritante com ele perto daquele jeito.

"De nada." Tão irritante.

"Escutei que você terminou com a sua namoradinha." falou antes de pensar, fingindo atenção no lago. "Quero dizer, todo o castelo escutou." E sentiu seu coração parar quando, como no sábado passado, o sonserino resolveu dividir aquele tronco com ela, sentando-se muito mais perto do que o necessário.

Fechar os olhos não ajudou na tentativa de organizar seus pensamentos. O primeiro pingo caiu no seu nariz, o segundo em seus lábios, e logo sentia vários pelo corpo, a chuva aumentando gradualmente. Sentia as mãos gelada, o cabelo começando a pesar, as vestes ficando mais úmidas a cada segundo, e então, sentiu algo pesado em cima de seus ombros. A capa era quente, e cheirava a ele. Era injusto demais continuar de olhos fechados e imaginar que o calor vinha do bruxo ao seu lado.

Draco também olhava para frente, como ela fazia minutos atrás, a camisa branca que vestia quase transparente. O viu passar a mão nos cabelos molhados, jogando todos os fios para trás, e então finalmente os olhos se encontraram. O que aqueles olhos lhe diziam hoje? Ele estava triste? Triste por ter terminado com Parkinson, triste por estar ali? Por ela?

"Ginevra-"

"Por que eu?" ela se viu falando antes de conseguir se controlar, outra vez. "Por que, de todas as garotas que você poderia mandar cartas e chocolates e malditas penas de algodão doce, por que justo eu?" Merlin, ele estava tão perto! Se ela se aproximasse só mais um pouco, poderia repetir o gesto daquela sexta feira, e ela queria tanto aquilo desde a noite passada - talvez desde sábado passado -, que estava gastando todo seu autocontrole mantendo-se imóvel naquele tronco.

Os olhos dele tinham a mesma cor de um céu tempestuoso, notava tal coisa pela primeira vez. Eles eram profundos e combinavam perfeitamente com o cabelo platinado que ela tanto queria tocar.

"O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha, Gin?"

Foi o nome pelo qual ela foi chamada que fez Ginevra mandar seu autocontrole para o inferno e agarrar aqueles fios loiros. Gin. Por que aquilo saindo dos lábios dele parecia tão certo?

"Eu gosto de você." Ela não sabia como estava conseguindo manter-se tão perto e ainda assim tão longe dos lábios do sonserino. "Então por favor," Por favor me beije. "Por favor," Me beije antes que eu desista. "Pare."

No instante seguinte estava de pé, suas pernas a levanto para longe dali, de volta para o castelo. Só parou quando enfim chegou no seu dormitório vazio, deixando finalmente o soluço que queria tanto sair livre. As lágrimas se misturavam com a água da chuva ainda em seu rosto, seu corpo se ajeitando em posição fetal na cama, o cheiro do rapaz na capa somente aumentando a dor que crescia em seu peito.

Só após se acalmar reparou na margarida que sua mão nunca havia soltado.

 _Eu estou tão ferrada._


	14. 52-C

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

52-C

* * *

 _Sexta, 13 de outubro._

"Como você descobriu que Malfoy estava metido com sua amiga?" a pergunta veio do sonserino que dividia um banco com o aluno grifinório, ignorando os elfos domésticos que corriam ao seu redor para apressar todos os itens do café da manhã. "Você nunca me falou isso. Achei que estava me jogando um verde na quarta feira - e eu caí, claro."

"Teve um dia em que você parecia mais interessado em falar sobre _minha amiga_ do que passar a mão na minha coxa." respondeu Colin, colocando a xícara vazia na mesa.

"Faz sentido." Blaise colocou mais uma torrada com manteiga no seu prato, enchendo novamente o copo do agora namorado de café. "Não sei como vocês conseguem beber isso." Fez uma cara de desgosto enquanto pegava novamente seu chá.

"Café é vida, Blaise Zabini. Um dia você aprende." Ele só revirou os olhos. "Ela tomou uma detenção porque eu toquei no nome dele, também." Aquilo o bruxo ainda não sabia. "Estava na cara que algo estava acontecendo, eu conheço essa bruxa."

"Nem me fale. Ele terminou com a Parkinson."

"Por causa de Gin?"

"Não tenho dúvidas disso." confirmou, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que ele aconselhara o amigo a acabar aquele relacionamento, e de todas as vezes que ele arranjou uma desculpa para manter sua diversão.

"Seu amigo passa minutos olhando para Ginevra durante as refeições." Algo havia mudado, com certeza, quando a Weasley entrou em cena. "Não sei como o irmão dela ainda não percebeu aquilo."

"Sua amiga mandou Malfoy sair da biblioteca e ele obedeceu sem falar uma palavra." Algo, definitivamente, havia mudado, e de uma maneira surpreendente.

"Gina sairia com a pessoa que enviou aquele poema para ela." Outra nova informação. "Foi Malfoy, não foi?" o loiro confirmou, balançando a cabeça ao ver mais uma vez a xícara do outro bruxo vazia. "Pare de me julgar, sonserino."

Blaise roubou um beijo rápido do grifinório, terminando depois com mais uma torrada. Malfoy estava apaixonado pela ruiva e, apesar das dúvidas do amigo, Zabini já não tinha mais nenhuma - e graças ao seu namorado, poderia dizer o mesmo da bruxa. Mas como sempre na vida daquele loiro, havia um problema. E um problema grande, que, tecnicamente, ele não deveria comentar sobre para ninguém.

"Ginevra vale muito a pena, não vale?"

Mas, se metade do que Draco falou era verdade, ele precisaria de mais ajuda além da de Zabini. E a pessoa que fosse ajudar precisaria saber da história real - ou pelo menos de tudo que ele por enquanto sabia.

"Valer a pena não chega nem perto de tudo que ela vale, Blai."

Respirou fundo, esperando que o amigo futuramente o entendesse.

"Colin, eu preciso te contar uma coisa."

...

 _Estava chovendo, mas os dois não pareciam se afetar com aquilo. Molhados, a única coisa que importava era o beijo, urgente, profundo, necessário._

 _A bruxa agradecia por estar encostada na parede, pois com certeza suas pernas não aguentariam se manter sem aquele suporte. Suas mãos corriam pelos cabelos loiros, pelo rosto, pelo queixo pontudo. Os ombros dele eram largos, os braços eram fortes, as mãos seguravam firme sua cintura enquanto o corpo dele a pressionava contra o muro._

 _"Draco," ela gemeu quando aqueles lábios acharam seu pescoço. "Isso é um sonho?"_

 _"Claro." ele respondeu com um sorriso torto. "Eu só estou brincando com você, Weasley."_

Ginevra acordou com o coração acelerado - já estava se acostumando com esse _sintoma_ irritante.

 _Ótimo, agora até nos meus sonhos esse maldito sonserino me assombra._

O relógio na parede do quarto marcava dez para as seis da manhã quando sua cabeça saiu do travesseiro. Prendeu o cabelo em um coque descuidado e sentou-se, olhando para a mesinha de cabeceira ao lado de sua cama. Sobre esta, uma única margarida, um pouco amassada, repousava.

 _O primeiro que acerta minha flor favorita._

Suspirou, olhando para o céu, onde o sol já tentava timidamente se fazer presente. O dia, pelo visto, seria um ensolarado, talvez mais quente do que aqueles últimos dias chuvosos de outono. Lembrou da capa sonserina guardada dentro de seu baú, e sentiu outra vez aquele peso em seu peito.

Ele não havia feito nada para impedi-la de ir, e a ausência de resposta havia machucado mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Como ele conseguia ficar longe? Se fosse ela na posição do sonserino, colar os lábios nos dele seria sua primeira reação.

 _Meu Merlin, eu preciso arrancar essa praga dos meus pensamentos._

Respirou fundo. Ginevra não iria chorar, não iria mais derramar uma lágrima depois de passar a noite sofrendo na cama. Ela nem mesmo sabia porque chorava! Algo apertava tanto dentro de seu peito e a bruxa estava tão, mas tão frustrada, e aquilo fora o melhor escape que havia no momento. Mas precisava parar, e parar agora. Seus olhos já estavam inchados o suficiente, e com o sonho se distanciando cada vez mais de sua memória, a raiva que se formava por aquele bruxo se tornava mais e mais presente.

Ótimo. A raiva era um bom sentimento a ser cultivado. Foi com aquilo em mente que levantou-se o mais silenciosamente possível, evitando acordar e ter a companhia de qualquer uma das colegas de quarto, e rumou para o banheiro. Olhou para seu reflexo no espelho - seus olhos estavam ridículos - e pensou em tudo que tinha para fazer naquele dia, quase tendo um ataque ao se lembrar da dupla de Poções e de seu relatório não terminado, logo nos primeiros horários. Precisava estar atenta naquelas duas aulas, já que a última coisa que desejava era mais uma detenção: a última coisa que precisava era mais uma noite naquelas malditas masmorras.

A culpa de tudo aquilo, daquela situação, com certeza, era daquele maldito local dentro daquele maldito castelo.

Recordou-se da promessa de um chocolate quente no sábado à tarde e tentou fazer seu coração se contentar com aquele par de olhos verdes. Aceitara o convite de Storms. Aceitaria o convite de qualquer um, desde que isso a fizesse esquecer Draco Malfoy por pelo menos um minuto.

...

Por mais cedo que tivesse acordado naquele dia, ali no almoço era a primeira vez que Draco encontrava o amigo.

"Tomando café da manhã com o namorado outra vez, Zabini?" provocou, seus olhos não deixando a mesa grifinória.

"Com ciúmes, Malfoy?" Ciúmes de ser tão simples para o amigo assumir um relacionamento com qualquer pessoa? Definitivamente. "Ela ainda não chegou para o almoço, então olhe para a porta, e não para a mesa."

"Eu não estou procurando a Weasley." Mas os olhos, que automaticamente foram para a porta, davam uma resposta diferente.

"Uhum, claro."

Como ele tinha se metido naquilo? Por que não falou para Flint fazer o que quisesse com a garota? Era simples, era só ele desistir e ir embora. Faça o que quiser, não era problema dele. Ele já dissera aquelas palavras antes, afinal.

 _Por favor, me ajude..._

E ele nunca poderia fazer isso com ela. Justo uma _Weasley_. Ele estava apaixonado por justo uma Weasley.

Talvez tenha sido na hora que sentiu a coragem da garota que tudo começou. Coragem ou loucura, ele ainda não havia decidido qual das duas coisas a fizera beija-lo do nada, mas foi lá e beijou-o, Draco Malfoy, ela tinha perdido o juízo? Aceitou dar as aulas para ele, qual era o problema dessa bruxa? Algo com certeza estava errado naquela cabeça, não era possível. Assim como não era possível a presença dela ser tão agradável, a ponto de fazê-lo não querer mais tocar sua agora ex-namorada.

Só podia ser algum feitiço. Ou alguma poção. Amortentia? Porque em todos os lugares ele agora sentia o cheiro de penas de algodão doce, chuva e baunilha. E margaridas. Margarida era sua maldita flor favorita, e até isso ele agora sabia.

E por tudo isso, era muito errado o que seus olhos viam agora. Aquele corvinal apoiado na batente da porta, praticamente debruçado em cima de Ginevra, e a bruxa com um sorriso na cara, não parecendo estar nem um pouco incomodada com a situação. Ele estava entregando um buquê de tulipas para a ruiva, e Draco tinha muita vontade de fazer Storms engolir aquelas flores, uma por uma.

Estava com raiva, raiva o suficiente para tomar uma detenção por começar uma briga com o bruxo no meio do salão principal. Um duelo era o que ele mais queria naquele momento, seria, no mínimo, uma válvula de escape para todo o seu estresse - tinha ótimas azarações que gostaria de tentar. E o loiro já estava levantando-se de sua cadeira quando uma mão o segurou forte pelo braço direito.

"Me solta." Tentou arrancar a mão do amigo de seu braço, falhando e sendo puxado de volta para sua cadeira.

"Malfoy, não faça nenhuma besteira." o amigo advertiu, também observando o casal em questão. "Fique aqui sentado. Não olhe, Flint está a umas dez cadeiras de distância, ele também está olhando, fique na merda da cadeira."

Marcos Flint.

 _Eu só quero voltar para casa. Eu quero a minha mãe. Por favor..._

Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando apagar aquela memória. Desviou o olhar para seu almoço, já sem vontade alguma de continuar comendo.

"Ele convidou Ginevra para sair, não convidou?" A resposta foi afirmativa. "Filho da mãe. Não basta eu ter que me preocupar com Flint-"

"Por que você não a convidou?"

"Zabini, pra que essa pergunta, sério?" sua voz saiu raivosa, suas mãos correndo pelos fios platinados. "Eu estou tentando me afastar, mas ninguém colabora para isso. Você incentiva, ela incentiva pra cacete, quem mais falta agora, o Creevey?"

"Já deu a aprovação dele."

"Você só pode estar de brincadeira." Soltou um riso irônico. "Eu apenas cheguei perto dela e já tem um psicopata fissurado pela bruxa. Eu nem estava interessado, e já consegui esse problema pra ela, Zabini!" Afundou a cabeça não mãos. "Eu nem posso me dar ao luxo de pensar nessas coisas esse ano. Por Merlin, você sabe que eu não posso." Mas não, Zabini não sabia. Não ainda.

Havia recebido mais uma coruja de Bellatrix na manhã daquela sexta, perguntando sobre seus progressos, e mais uma vez ignorou o pedaço de papel, deixando a carta sem resposta. Tentava afastar aquela preocupação por hora, e a cena que viu no segundo seguinte foi extremamente efetiva para seu desejo. Storms estava muito mais perto do que aguentaria ver. Ele colocava alguns fios ruivos para trás da orelha da jovem e estava, definitivamente, mais perto do que Draco algum dia gostaria que ele estivesse.

"Isso já é demais." Blaise não o segurou a tempo daquela vez.

Não, ele não iria começar um duelo. Ele não iria pular no pescoço do corvinal, ele não iria azara-lo, ele não ia estuporar o bruxo. Mas apenas esbarrar nas costas dele enquanto passava não faria mal algum, achou.

Ele só fez aquilo forte demais.

"Ops, foi mal." Aeon já se levantava e preparava-se para uma briga quando Ginevra segurou o braço do corvinal. "Seu namoradinho está bem, Weasley?" não esperou uma resposta antes de voltar a andar em direção as escadas.

Ele sabia que merecia aquele olhar de desprezo dado pela ruiva. Merecia aquilo, e muito mais. Mas ela não merecia aqueles olhos inchados.

...

Ginevra descia com raiva as escadas, nas mãos uma sacola de pano cinza. Segundo andar. Pelo que lembrava, Colin havia comentado com ela que os dois ficavam no segundo andar quase todo fim de tarde, na antiga sala de História da Magia.

Só mais um lance de escadas. Última sala a esquerda.

Quando chegou em frente a sala, abriu a porta sem o menor cuidado, os dois garotos separando-se de um beijo no mesmo instante.

"Por Merlin Gin-"

"Onde ele está?" Ela estava se controlando muito para não gritar. Muito. "Eu estou cansada de aturar gente bipolar na minha vida que acha que tem o direito de fazer o que quiser e quando quiser, então me fala _onde ele está_ , Zabini!"

"Sala 52-C, mas você não acha que deveria-"

E a porta bateu no segundo seguinte.

Mais três lances de escada, que foram subidos pela bruxa em tempo recorde.

Passou uma, duas, e a terceira porta foi a que abriu, do mesmo jeito que fizera com a anterior minutos antes, achando Malfoy sentado em uma das cadeiras, em frente a uma mesa lotada de livros e pergaminhos.

"Weasley." Ela não esperou mais nenhuma palavra antes de começar a arrancar as coisas de dentro da sacola que carregava.

"Isso é seu." Arremessou a capa do sonserino quase na cara dele. "E isso." Os restantes doces de domingo passado. "E isso." A margarida, ainda mais amassada. "E isso aqui." O pedaço de pergaminho com o poema que agora ela mais odiava.

Pronto. Não tinha mais nada que remotamente lembrava-a dele. Respirou fundo uma vez antes de voltar a falar.

"Tem alguma coisa pra dizer?" Ela já segurava a maçaneta quando o sonserino resolveu abrir a boca.

"Não saia com Storms." Ela pausou por um minuto antes de finalmente responder. A bruxa tinha escutado certo aquelas palavras?

"Como?"

"Não saia com Storms." o loiro disse, levantando-se enquanto jogava a capa em cima da mesa. "Fique com seus amigos." Ela não conseguia acreditar naquilo que ouvia. Como ele se atrevia a lhe dar ordens? "Não ande sozinha." Ele já estava na sua frente. "Tenha cuidado amanhã-"

"Quem você acha que é para me falar o que fazer?" A voz de Ginevra saía com raiva, assim como o dedo que apontava para o sonserino.

"Weasley-"

"Sério Malfoy, quem você acha que é?" Ela chegou perto o suficiente para um empurrão, do qual ela esperava uma reação que nunca veio. Então ele iria ficar ali parado apenas, deixando-a gritar o quanto quisesse com ele? "Com quem eu saio e com quem eu deixo de sair, não é problema seu!" Ótimo, ela não iria reclamar daquilo: iria aproveitar aquilo. "Quem você pensa que é pra se meter na minha vida?" Aproveitar até olhar nos olhos que ela tinha aprendido a gostar, e ver algo que fez sua voz sumir. "Quem você acha que é pra-" Aquilo era preocupação?

Aquele nó na garganta, outra vez.

A porta bateu como minutos antes no andar de baixo.

...

Naquela noite, na janta, Colin achou a mais nova das Weasleys sentada na mesa grifinória com um olhar matador enquanto seu garfo espetava violentamente os legumes em seu prato. Se ele não imaginasse o que ela deveria estar passando, a vontade de mata-la após aquele susto vespertino seria imensa.

"Achei que não fosse te encontrar aqui." disse, sentando-se ao lado da amiga e recebendo um olhar não muito amigável no mesmo instante.

 _"Colin, você precisa me prometer que não vai falar nada do que eu estou te falando para ela." O moreno assentiu com a cabeça. "E não se exalte agora, mas tudo isso começou com uma aposta estúpida dele e de Marcos Flint. Você sabe quem é Marcos Flint, não sabe?"_

Que inferno. Não acreditava que iria falar aquelas próximas palavras, ele, que no começo da semana torcia para aquilo dar certo.

"Gin, não saia com Storms amanhã."

 _"Mesmo sendo contra, eu jurava que não teria problema nenhum. Eu jurava que Malfoy iria sair com a sua amiga, se divertir um pouco, ganhar essa merda de aposta e continuar com a vidinha que leva. Você sabe que uns beijos não fazem mal a ninguém, não sabe?"_

"Colin por favor, não você também." Sabia que a amiga não reagiria bem ao pedido. Mas, não você _também_? Quem mais poderia ter pedido para ela não sair com o colírio da corvinal?

Malfoy.

Como ele queria matar Malfoy.

 _"Eu não sei quando que ele começou a gostar de Ginevra." o sonserino confessou, passando uma mão pelos fios loiros compridos. "Mas ele começou a se interessar bastante. Só que ele não foi o único que começou a observar a sua amiga com outros olhos."_

"Fica com a gente Gin, sério. Podemos sair nós dois, como nos velhos tempos, o que acha?" O bruxo não tinha outra opção a não ser insistir.

 _"Eu não sei como Malfoy sabe do que ele está afirmando, mas eu confio nele, e confio no que está falando, porque se ele não estivesse nem aí, já teria saído dessa história assim que começou a dar merda."_

"O que você tem contra o Storms? Você prefere o que, que eu saia com _Malfoy_? Que eu _invista_ nele?"

 _"Flint quer ficar com a sua amiga também, mas ele não faz questão que seja recíproco. Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, não entendeu?"_

"Ah não, espera: não tem como eu sair com Malfoy."

 _"Draco não consegue desistir da aposta, e ele não me fala por nada o que está acontecendo além disso. Mas ele gosta dela, Cols. Acredite em mim, eu prometi nunca mentir para você, e não vou."_

"Porque ele simplesmente não quer." A amargura na voz da amiga não passou despercebida por ele. "Então sim, eu vou sair com Aeon. Eu vou para aquele _maldito_ povoado, vou passar minha manhã com vocês - _se eu quiser_ \- e a tarde vou ter um encontro agradável com alguém que realmente _queira_ sair comigo."

 _"Eu nunca vi ele olhar para ninguém do jeito que olha pra ela."_

"Você tem alguma coisa para acrescentar?"

"Nada não. Besteira. Continue comendo, vai esfriar." Ela praticamente jogou os talheres no prato ainda cheio, levantando-se em seguida.

Suspirou. Ginevra não cederia sem saber da história completa, e não era dele o direito de conta-la. Teria que mudar os planos de amanhã com Zabini.

Comeu mais um pedaço de carne, seus olhos achando dois pares que não pareciam nada felizes na mesa das cobras.

Como _ele_ conseguiu se meter naquilo?


	15. Hogsmeade

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Hogsmeade

* * *

 _Sábado, 14 de outubro._

Ginevra fez questão de cuidar um pouco mais do que o normal de sua aparência naquele sábado. Mesmo sendo com Storms seu encontro, queria estar bonita - precisava se sentir bonita - depois da semana infernal que tivera. Olhou satisfeita para o resultado que o espelho mostrava: unhas vermelhas, maquiagem cabelo perfeitos, saia e blusa de lã combinando junto de uma meia grossa. Não chovia naquela manhã, mas esfriara consideravelmente. Aquele era um clima bom para os casais.

 _"Não saia com Storms."_

Era tão irritante ela simplesmente não conseguir focar naquele encontro.

 _"Gin, não saia com Storms amanhã."_

Bufou, virando-se para a cama.

 _Quem eles pensam que são?_

"Se arrumando para alguém, Gina?" A pergunta veio de Ravenis, que terminava de amarrar seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo.

"Aceitei o convite de Aeon." Ginevra respondeu dando um esboço de um sorriso enquanto colocava uma capa mais quente por cima das vestes. "Combinei ontem à noite de me encontrar com ele no Hall em," Olhou para o relógio. "Dez minutos."

"Você já _vai_ com ele?" Ela confirmou. "Aaahh, quer dizer que nossa santa Ginevra vai desencalhar, finalmente!" a loira disse em tom de brincadeira. "Fico feliz que você tenha esquecido o Potter, Gin." Queria rir com aquele comentário: queria ver a cara da amiga se ela soubesse que suas provocações quanto a um sonserino estavam longes de serem apenas provocações. "Quero dizer, você esqueceu o Potter, não esqueceu?"

"Definitivamente." E infelizmente, completou mentalmente, colocando um cachecol vermelho por cima de tudo e sentando-se novamente na cama, enfiando dentro de um dos bolsos da capa um saquinho com alguns nuques. "Minha mente está livre de grifinórios por enquanto, então não se preocupe."

"Vê se chega um pouco depois da hora." Era a japonesa quem entrava no assunto. "Pelo menos dez minutos. Eles gostam de esperar." ela aconselhava. "Acha que ele vai te levar na casa de chá da Madame Puddifoot?"

"E por que ele me levaria lá?"

"Oras, vocês tem um encontro, não é mesmo? Todos os casais de Hogwarts vão para lá para terem um pouco de _privacidade_." provocou Sati.

"Nós não somos um-"

"Casal, _ainda_." Raven tratou de completar a sentença da amiga. "Gina, você vai sair com um dos bruxos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts!" falava, empolgada. "Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, tratava de fazer ele ficar logo enrolado no meu dedinho! Um bruxo desses comendo na sua mão é tudo que você precisa no momento."

Levantou-se para ver mais uma vez seu reflexo no espelho. Arrumou o cachecol no pescoço, passou a mão pelo cabelo solto - tão ondulado, obrigada Colin - e outra vez olhou para o relógio. Faltavam dois minutos agora.

"Acho que já vou descendo." disse, girando a maçaneta da porta do quarto. "Quero ver se consigo chegar lá em baixo antes de Ronald, vocês já sabem como ele é comigo e garotos, não sabem?" A última coisa que precisava depois de sua semana era um mini escândalo de seu irmão.

"Garotos, quem consegue entende-los?"

"E depois falam que nós somos complexas!" E a porta foi fechada.

...

Na mesa sonserina, Draco ainda tomava o café da manhã, mastigando uma torrada enquanto folheava o exemplar de sábado do Profeta Diário, tentando focar sua atenção em alguma matéria importante.

 _Manchete inútil, artigo inútil, alguma coisa do Ministério._

Virou a página.

 _Inútil, inútil, inútil, completamente sem nexo e inútil._

Outra página.

 _Quem anda escrevendo esse monte de lixo?_

Com um suspiro frustrado, tacou o jornal num canto da mesa, pegando outra torrada. Olhando brevemente ao seu redor, notou que o salão estava praticamente deserto, e xingou quando ouviu a chamada sendo feita no Hall. Estava tão atento no papel tentando achar algo útil para ler, que nem mesmo percebera o Salão Principal esvaziando-se pouco a pouco.

Engoliu o que tinha na boca, tomou um último gole de seu café, e apressou-se para o Hall de Entrada. Seus olhos procuraram por uma cabeça ruiva, mas a única que eles acharam foi a de um rapaz que o loiro queria distância. Ginevra provavelmente já estava numa carruagem com Aeron, e quando Draco pensou nisso, ficou outra vez com uma enorme vontade de chutar aquele corvinal.

"Então, qual é o plano Malfoy?" Era Colin Creevey que perguntava - nem mesmo havia visto o bruxo chegar junto de seu amigo.

"Cara, não tem como fazer isso sozinho." Zabini se adiantou antes que o sonserino objetasse. "Colin não vai falar nada para Ginevra, mas ele precisava saber porque diabos precisamos colar na ruiva."

"Onde ela está?" o loiro perguntou ao grifinório.

"Dentro de uma das carruagens com Storms, provavelmente." Maldição. "Eu não sei porque tem um babaca fissurado na minha amiga Malfoy, masse alguma coisa acontecer com ela-"

"Grude nela. Com ela vendo ou não, não a deixe escapar de vista, Creevey." Foi a resposta dada, Draco se adiantando para uma das carruagens ao ver o rosto de um sonserino muito conhecido. "Eu vou fazer o mesmo com Flint."

...

Chegaram às onze em ponto no pequeno vilarejo. Ginevra olhou receosa para os cantos, a procura do irmão, e quando o viu saindo de uma das últimas carruagens, apressou o passo. Não pôde deixar de notar que ele estava junto de Harry e Hermione, e sorriu, tomando nota mental de perguntar a um dos três se aqueles dois finalmente se entenderam outra vez. Mas foi quando seus olhos acharam o loiro platinado que ela acelerou, quase arrastando o corvinal junto dela por uma rua transversal à principal.

"Então, onde você quer ir?" o bruxo perguntou, aparentemente ignorando a pressa repentina de Ginevra em sair dali.

"Para algum lugar mais quente, com certeza." ela respondeu, parando para sentir o vento gelado que batia em seu rosto pela primeira vez no dia. Merlin, estava frio!

Não objetou quando sentiu um braço em cima de seus ombros, a puxando para mais perto. Mas por mais agradável que o novo calor fosse, ela precisava admitir: Storms não cheirava a grama.

"Sei de um lugar ótimo para esse frio!" A ruiva deu um sorriso, tentando pela talvez quinta vez naquele dia tirar um certo sonserino da cabeça. Isso, o bruxo poderia tomar a iniciativa, poderia leva-la para qualquer lugar, desde que a distraísse daqueles pensamentos irritantes.

Eles continuaram a andar, passando pela Zonko's, pela Gladrags, parando rapidamente em frente à loja de equipamentos de quadribol, onde o batedor da Corvinal observou por um momento a vitrine antes de mais uma rajada de vento frio os fazerem continuar a andar.

"Hoje esfriou muito." Ela sentiu o braço apertar mais ao seu redor. Era irritante como aquilo tinha tudo para ser agradável, mas ainda assim não era. "Com o frio que está fazendo, é capaz que acabe caindo neve ao invés da chuva que está se formando!" Foi a primeira vez no dia que percebeu as nuvens não tão brancas no céu. "Mesmo estando ainda em outubro."

Pararam em frente à Madame Puddifoot - mais uma vez as garotas estavam certas -, e Ginevra olhou ao seu redor antes de entrar com sua companhia: não parecia haver ninguém conhecido nos arredores daquela casa de chá, e muito menos dentro, como percebeu após sentar-se ao lado de Aeon.

Pelo menos o lugar era quente - muito quente. Imediatamente ficou com calor com a capa a cobrindo e tirou-a, colocando-a junto com a do corvinal em cima da mesa. Não demorou para uma mulher de meia idade, um tanto robusta, vir atende-los, recolhendo os pedidos. O braço do corvinal estava na sua cintura, e ele falava de alguma coisa sobre quadribol que ela apenas concordava e sorria, sua mente a quilômetros de distância dali.

 _Não saia com Storms._

 _Fique com seus amigos._

Fique com seus amigos, não fazia o menor sentido o sonserino lhe falar aquilo. Como se ela não pudesse ficar sozinha! Quantos anos aquele bruxo achava que ela tinha, cinco? Não era como se estivesse andando sozinha pelas masmorras, afinal.

"Seu café," foram os pedidos chegando que voltaram Ginevra para a realidade. "E seu chocolate quente com marshmallows."

Tomou um gole, tentando com todas as forças focar no que Aeon falava - quadribol ainda, sério? - ao invés de deixa-la voltar para o tópico platinado a cada minuto.

 _Quadribol Ginevra, vamos lá, você gosta de quadribol._

Goles. Pomo - não, pomo não. Artilheiros. Pontuação. Campeonato.

Campeonato das casas. Aeon era o batedor da Corvinal.

Draco era o apanhador da Sonserina.

 _E lá vamos nós outra vez._

"Eu venho muito aqui." A mão dele na sua, agora sem luvas, era quente, agradável. Ele inteiro era agradável, ainda mais de se olhar. Então por que - por que - era tão difícil focar no que o bruxo estava falando? "Gina?"

"É agradável sim, muito." Nos seus pensamentos, ela gritava todos os xingamentos possíveis e imagináveis.

"Você é muito bonita, sabia?" A mão em sua cintura a puxou para mais perto, a outra acariciando seu queixo. Ok, então era isso - ela iria beijar o corvinal, e ela iria beija-lo agora. E aquilo a ajudaria a tirar todo o resto de sua cabeça - porque sério, se aquilo não resolvesse, não sabia o que mais poderia adiantar.

Colou os lábios nos deles ao mesmo tempo em que um casal conhecido entrou pela porta. Malditos sonserinos, maldito Colin Creevey que saía justo com o bruxo que parecia ser companheiro inseparável de Malfoy. Ele só pode ter a amaldiçoado de algum jeito, não era possível: estava beijando um dos garotos mais lindos do colégio e estava pensando em Draco Malfoy. Em como os lábios de Aeon não lembravam em nada os do sonserino - que ela teve contato por cinco segundos, se muito. Em como seu coração quase saía do seu peito quando estava próxima daquele loiro, enquanto com o moreno ele continuava no mesmo ritmo de segundos atrás. Em como Aeon cheirava errado.

O bruxo não entendeu quando ela separou-se segundos depois, levantando-se e agarrando sua capa.

"Eu fiz alguma coisa-"

"Me desculpe," o cortou, colocando na mesa a quantia de seu chocolate quente. "Eu não consigo, Aeon."

Estava chovendo - não nevaria naquele dia, como previsto pelo corvinal - quando Ginevra saiu do estabelecimento. Poderia estar caindo a maior das tempestades e ela ainda se negaria a voltar para dentro, mesmo sem um guarda chuva e com uma roupa que se encharcaria até chegar em qualquer outro lugar longe daquele. Então ali estava ela, molhando-se na chuva, rumando para o três vassouras - o local mais perto onde teria algum de seus amigos-, cortando caminho por uma rua que Ravenis e ela haviam descoberto ano passado.

Ela havia acabado de abandonar seu encontro, havia acabado de se levantar e abandonar o bruxo que passou a semana atrás dela, não conseguia pensar direito, por que havia feito aquilo? Em um minuto ela o estava beijando, e então aquele par de olhos cinzas dominou seus pensamentos, e seu coração estava prestes a acelerar quando ao invés daqueles olhos, achou apenas um par de verdes que não lhe causavam nada, absolutamente nada.

A chuva estava lhe deixando com mais frio do que imaginara antes de começar a enfrenta-la - era ridículo que só o pensamento no sonserino já lhe causava um mínimo de calor. O cheiro de grama molhada entrou rasgando pelas suas narinas, tanto pelo frio que duplicara, quanto pelas memórias que voltaram para sua cabeça.

 _"Se eu estiver necessitado, como você diz, eu certamente não vou te procurar, Weasley."_

Claro que não iria.

 _"E desde quando eu sou seu garoto?"_

Ele era um babaca, e ela deveria ter mantido aquele raciocínio em sua mente.

 _"Eu sei que não é problema meu, mas Potter não sabe o que está perdendo."_

Um babaca.

 _"Eu faria isso um dia. Mas só se você me acompanhar."_

Um total, e completo-

 _"O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha, Gin?"_

Demorou alguns minutos para a ruiva perceber que não estava só naquela travessa. Apressou o passo, tentando tirar a paranoia de que aquela pessoa a estava seguindo de sua cabeça. Virou na próxima rua, e não demorou um minuto para o bruxo ou bruxa escondido pela capa e capuz fazer o mesmo. Virou em outra rua aleatória, e quando viu que o sujeito continuava a copia-la, começou a correr.

 _Não ande sozinha._

Aquele não podia ser Aeon, podia? Tentava se lembrar se o corvinal carregava aquela vestimenta junto a ele enquanto se esforçava para suas pernas irem mais rápido, seu coração quase estourando dentro do peito. Ele poderia ter colocado o capuz por causa da chuva, não poderia? Ela mesma queria um capuz naquela hora.

Entrou em outra rua, bem menor, e conseguiu ser rápida o suficiente para virar em uma ruela antes de ver novamente seu perseguidor. Três passos depois, Ginevra parou de correr: não havia saída. Ela tinha entrado em uma maldita rua sem saída.

 _Não saia com Storms. Fique com seus amigos._

Sua respiração era rápida e seus pensamentos já começavam a ficar nebulosos. Ela estava em pânico, e agora, ali parada, estava se entregando a ele. A chuva caía até mais forte, tão forte quanto o ritmo de seu coração, que estouraria a qualquer momento se continuasse assim. Não tinha mais para onde correr, era aquilo, sentia seu peito pesar e por mais que inspirasse parecia que sufocava com a falta de ar.

Poderia ser paranoia de sua cabeça, não poderia? Poderia ser Aeon, poderia ser algum de seus amigos, poderia nem mesmo ser alguém atrás dela! Mas então por que os passos que ouvia eram de alguém que corria? E por que se aproximavam tanto?

Não tinha mais ninguém na rua.

Teria gritado se a mão que a puxou para trás de um pilar não tivesse acabado em cima de sua boca. Reconheceu aqueles olhos cinzas no mesmo segundo e nunca ficou tão contente por ver aquele bruxo: nem mesmo lembrava da discussão de ontem, e o quanto o queria morto até minutos atrás. A mão continuava tampando sua boca, os lábios do jovem falando um inaudível 'quieta', enquanto seus olhos azuis acinzentados observavam algo a sua direita.

Quando imaginaria que ficaria tão feliz em vê-lo, justo ele? Quando se passaria por sua cabeça que aquilo - ele assim perto - seria uma coisa tão desejada pela jovem? Ela sentia-se quente outra vez, mesmo com a chuva caindo sem piedade em cima dos dois.

Menos de um minuto deve ter se passado até ele deixar livre os lábios da grifinória, agora ambas mãos na parede, cada uma de um lado do corpo da bruxa. O sonserino estava de olhos fechados, e os fios loiros totalmente molhados pareciam um tom mais escuro. Tinha uma expressão de alívio em seu rosto, que rapidamente se transformou em uma raivosa. Ele tinha razão, ele tinha total razão em gritar com ela - pois era isso que, com certeza, viria. Tinha a mais completa razão em jogar um 'o que eu te falei?' na cara dela, enfatizando palavra por palavra. Uma coisa que Ginevra aprendera naquela semana fora que Draco Malfoy gostava - e muito - de comunicar-se naquele tom.

Mas o bruxo abriu os olhos - e sim, eles também refletiam sua irritação - e permaneceu quieto, para a surpresa da jovem. O coração de Ginevra mantinha o mesmo ritmo de antes, quase saindo pela boca, e por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguia desacelera-lo por nada. Como se manteria calma com ele assim tão perto? A testa dele quase tocava a dela própria, ele mesmo respirava pesado, as mãos tremiam enquanto prensavam o corpo da bruxa contra o pilar.

"Ginevra." A voz saiu rouca, aqueles olhos cinzas tão profundamente nos seus - olhos castanhos que provavelmente lhe contavam tudo que ela desejava naquele momento. "O que foi que eu te falei?"

Não foi um grito, nem mesmo alto aquela voz saíra - ao contrário, tinha sido quase um sussurro. Queria falar tudo que estava preso, tudo que estava entalado na sua garganta: você é irritante, odeio como você faz eu me sentir, gostaria de nunca ter te conhecido, pare de me afastar, me beije.

Ela nunca conseguiu responder.

...

Ele queria mata-la. Ele realmente queria mata-la. Draco Malfoy queria pegar aquela bruxa, gritar com ela dando o máximo de seus pulmões, e mata-la, quando os alunos da última carruagem desceram e nenhum deles era Ginevra Weasley.

E ele a procurou - por quase uma boa hora, depois de mandar seu amigo e o namorado deste fazerem o mesmo - até seus olhos encontrarem o bruxo que estava causando na sua vida. E não, não era Flint.

"Você não estava com a Weasley hoje?" perguntou para o corvinal, ele mesmo colocando o capuz que havia na capa por cima da cabeça, tentando se proteger da chuva forte que caía. Nem mesmo notou o grifinório moreno que andava de dentro do estabelecimento em direção à porta.

"Cara, ela saiu correndo, não sei o que-" mas Storms não teve a chance de terminar a frase antes de Malfoy disparar numa corrida.

Merda. Só esperava estar indo para o lado certo. Merda, merda, merda. A ruiva poderia pelo menos - já que tinha saído com o maldito corvinal - ficar com o maldito corvinal até o fim daquele maldito dia.

Ouviu um trovão ensurdecedor junto de um raio que cortava o céu, e só xingou mais alto - ninguém ouviria um maldito grito naquela tempestade, nem mesmo ele. Quase não enxergou um borrão preto bem à sua frente, finalmente lhe dizendo que corria na direção certa. Ginevra deveria estar logo a frente, com certeza. Ele precisava tira-la dali, qual rua era mesmo aquela? Como era mesmo o mapa daquela parte do povoado? Para onde ela poderia estar correndo, para onde ele teria que ir?

Destinação, determinação e deliberação. O indivíduo deve ser completamente determinado em atingir seu destino, e mover-se sem pressa, mas com deliberação. Havia um beco sem saída. Quais as chances dela parar justo naquele beco?

 _Com a sorte que andamos ultimamente?_

Ele já havia feito aquilo antes, na verdade, uma das coisas treinadas exaustivamente no seu verão fora como aparatar sem deixar algum pedaço seu para trás. Conseguiria fazer outra vez, era só aparecer atrás daquele pilar naquele beco onde Ginevra com certeza iria parar. Porque afinal, sorte.

 _Todas._

Por mais vezes que já houvesse feito aquilo, a sensação de enjoo quando chegava ao destino nunca desaparecia por completo - mesmo sendo registrado, graças a Lúcio e os tantos bruxos que lhe deviam favores, aparatar com certeza era seu meio de locomoção menos favorito. Respirou fundo uma, duas vezes, lidando com a náusea por alguns segundos antes de abrir os olhos.

Ele conseguia escutar passos rápidos mesmo no meio da tempestade. Ela deveria virar ali em três, dois...

 _Graças a Merlin!_

Draco a puxou para trás do pilar que o escondia no momento em que ela ficou suficientemente próxima, tampando seus lábios automaticamente para abafar qualquer grito que sabia que viria, enquanto seus olhos mantinham-se à sua direita, observando as sombras no chão. Seus lábios se mexeram formando a palavra 'quieta', sua mão suavizando um pouco o aperto quando sentiu os lábios da jovem formarem um sorriso.

Não notou que prendia novamente a respiração até solta-la ao perceber Flint finalmente passando reto pela ruela e virando na próxima rua, deduziu pelo som que conseguia ouvir e pelas poucas sombras que conseguia ver. Fechou os olhos e colocou com raiva a mão, que antes silenciava a ruiva, na parede, praticamente apoiando-se nesta. O que ele havia falado, qual fora a única coisa que ele havia pedido para aquela maldita grifinória teimosa?

 _Não ande sozinha. Fique com seus amigos._

Ele poderia esgana-la naquele momento! Abriu os olhos, observando pela primeira vez o estado da jovem à sua frente: encharcada dos pés a cabeça, o cabelo molhado grudando quase em cima de um dos olhos, respirando pesado pela boca. Sorrindo. Ela estava tão perigosamente perto outra vez. E ela estava lhe dando um maldito sorriso, seus olhos grudados nos dele.

"Ginevra." Draco queria gritar, queria socar aquela parede. "O que foi que eu te falei?"

Foi quando as mãos da bruxa tocaram sua cintura que ele soube que havia perdido sua batalha interna - naquele momento era impossível continuar longe. Foda-se sua missão, foda-se seu sobrenome, foda-se Flint.

Seus lábios colaram nos dela, seu corpo pressionando o da bruxa contra a parede molhada. Era um beijo urgente, necessário, e cada vez mais encorajado pela grifinória. Não conseguiu esconder um gemido quando sentiu a língua da bruxa tocar seus lábios, as mãos dela agora grudadas em seu cabelo.

"Eu poderia matar você," Ela tinha um gosto tão doce quanto o cheiro. "Eu poderia matar você, sua _bruxa_!" Sentia as mãos nas suas costas o puxando para mais perto - como se aquilo fosse possível.

Não conseguia parar, e sinceramente havia desistido de tentar desde que se rendera ao beijo. Não conseguiria parar nunca mais, não se Ginevra continuasse a esfregar o corpo no dele daquele jeito enlouquecedor. Suas mãos pararam na curva delicada do quadril da grifinória e a puxavam para ele com tanta necessidade quanto ela parecia ter. Sua boca desceu até a curva do pescoço da bruxa e ele mesmo sentiu um arrepio ao escutar os sons que saiam daqueles lábios.

"Melhor do que nos meus sonhos." A ouviu confessar com uma voz rouca enquanto descia com os lábios até sua clavícula. Não conseguia pensar direito com ela daquele jeito, tão perto, a única coisa que era capaz de registrar eram as mãos da ruiva debaixo de sua camisa, as suas praticamente copiando o gesto. A pele daquelas costas era macia, quase tão macia quando os lábios que voltara a beijar.

O barulho de algo caindo próximo que o fez voltar a realidade. Olhou ao seu redor apenas para encontrar um gato em cima de uma lata de lixo - provavelmente vindo do telhado. Quando seus olhos voltaram para Ginevra seus lábios quase fizeram o mesmo. Se lhe falassem há um mês atrás que aquela bruxa teria aquele efeito nele, teria dado a melhor risada de sua vida.

"Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você." Foi ela quem confessou, suas mãos ainda debaixo da camisa do sonserino. Merda, qual era o problema daquela bruxa, ela era louca?

"Você deveria tentar mais." E ele deveria ter parado ali, sabia. Deveria ter falado aquilo e se afastado, deveria tê-la levado até Creevey - ou até mesmo Storms - e largado-a com ele. Mas o que havia de tão bom na bruxa que ele simplesmente não conseguia ir embora? "Eu sou problema, Gin." continuou, encostando a testa na dela, fechando os olhos. "Eu sou uma bagunça."

Não percebeu o sorriso que se formou com a resposta da grifinória.

"Eu também sou."

E os lábios voltaram a se achar.

...

Os dois bruxos não estavam na sala habitual naquela noite, mas sim em uma em que a janela era suficientemente ampla para ambos observarem as estrelas, enquanto sentados no chão de pedra.

"Temos sorte por não precisarmos nos preocupar com nossas famílias." Era o loiro quem falava.

"Fale por você!" O moreno deu uma pequena risada. "Minha mãe só sabe que Blaise é uma ótima pessoa," ele continuou, uma de suas mãos brincando com os fios claros do bruxo que estava com a cabeça em seu colo. "Ainda não sabe que Blaise é um ótimo garoto."

"E você acha que isso vai mudar alguma coisa?"

"Espero que não." Colin respondeu, a mão ainda enroscada no cabelo comprido, naquela noite livre do coque sempre usado pelo sonserino. "Porque eu não estou disposto a me livrar desse bom garoto." Um beijo. "Você acha mesmo que esses dois são uma boa ideia?"

"Você não escolhe de quem gosta, Col."

"Mas você pode tentar-"

"Pode mesmo?" Zabini colocou-se sentado ao lado do namorado, um olhar sério. "Você acha que eu escolhi gostar de você? Acha que eu queria um namorado grifinório, que deixaria minha vida ainda mais difícil?" Ele provavelmente queria tanto um namorado grifinório quanto Colin desejava um sonserino. "Malfoy com certeza não escolheu gostar da sua amiga. E ele tentou - eu te garanto - se afastar." O loiro voltava para a posição inicial, Colin voltando as mãos para seus cabelos.

"Tentou?" perguntou, desconfiado.

"Do mesmo jeito que eu tentei me afastar de você." Mais um sorriso torto, e mais um beijo - ele talvez nunca se cansaria daqueles lábios.

"Não te vi tentar muito." Na verdade, nem ao menos se lembrava de algum esforço do bruxo de se afastar. "Acho que vocês sonserinos não são muito bons nessas tentativas." observou, voltando a olhar as poucas estrelas naquele céu pós chuva.

"Ou nós não somos muito bons," começou o sonserino. "Ou vocês grifinórios que são bons demais para tentarmos."


	16. E agora?

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

E agora?

* * *

 _Domingo, 15 de outubro._

 _"Você sabe que não pode ser vista comigo, não sabe? O Três Vassouras é logo atrás desse muro, lembro de suas amigas estarem lá dentro." Mas ela continuava parada na frente do sonserino, molhada dos pés a cabeça, os lábios vermelhos quase inchados, o cabelo completamente bagunçado. "O que?"_

 _"O que eu faço?"_

 _"Você vai pro Três Vassouras." O loiro, que não estava em um estado diferente, se limitou àquela resposta._

 _"Não, agora! Com a gente! O que eu faço agora?" Por um momento ela o viu hesitante, e então, o olhar irritado estava de volta._

 _"Você vai pro Três Vassouras, Ginevra. Já."_

Foi uma cutucada no antebraço que a fez voltar a realidade.

"O que?"

"O açúcar, Gin."

Maldição. Por que ele agia daquele jeito? Em um minuto a salvava sabe-se lá do que ou de quem, e a beijava como ninguém nunca havia beijado antes, no outro a empurrava para dentro do bar do vilarejo e sumia pelo resto do dia.

 _"Eu sou problema, Gin. Eu sou uma bagunça."_

Por que se importaria com aquilo? O sonserino deveria saber que ela não era muito diferente. Ginevra com certeza tinha sua própria bagunça, sua parte mais escura - fora sua penca de irmãos, claro, que era um bom problema para qualquer garoto que chegasse muito perto dela.

Passou o açúcar irritadiça, derrubando metade do pó branco no processo.

"Obrigado."

Quando entrou no Três Vassouras naquela já tarde de sábado, Colin a recebeu na porta ao mesmo tempo em que toda a atenção parou nela, molhada dos pés à cabeça, usando uma capa claramente grande demais para ser da bruxa. O amigo só perguntara se ela estava bem, deixando-a contar no seu tempo os detalhes daquela manhã incomum - o beijo de Aeon, o perseguidor, Malfoy. E não falara nada de reprovador de tudo aquilo. Ela estava num encontro aparentemente perfeito, levantou-se no meio de um beijo, deixou uns trocados e foi embora - ok. Ela saiu correndo na chuva, e uma pessoa começou a praticamente persegui-la - tome mais cuidado, mas ok. Ela foi puxada por aquele maldito loiro platinado para trás de um pilar, e finalmente foi beijada de verdade, o suficiente para sentir aqueles lábios ainda nos dela - totalmente compreensível, e ok.

"O que foi?" Colin perguntou depois de algum tempo com a grifinória o olhando.

"Você não vai falar nada?" Ginevra finalmente desabafou o que queria ter questionado desde a tarde de ontem. "Colin, você é meu melhor amigo, eu te contei tudo que aconteceu ontem e só recebi 'oks', e então parece que você deu um jeito de grudar em Raven e Sati até a hora de sumir para ver o _seu_ sonserino."

"O que eu posso falar?" o moreno respondeu, suspirando e apoiando no prato o garfo que segurava. "Você quer que eu pergunte o porquê de você ter saído correndo de Storms no meio de uma chuva? Que eu encha você de perguntas sobre Malfoy? Que eu brigue com você, que eu peça para você criar o mínimo de juízo? Eu sei porque você saiu correndo do café - e foi uma decisão bem idiota, mas eu juro que entendo -, foi porque Aeon não era ele. E pelo estado que você apareceu no Três Vassouras, eu nem preciso perguntar o que aconteceu, ou se os amassos com o sonserino valeram a pena, porque pra mim a resposta estava clara. Agora, vai adiantar se eu pedir para você dar uma chance real para Aeon, ou se eu falar 'desista desse bruxo, ele é mais problema do que eu pensava'?" A ruiva se limitou em responder que não com a cabeça. "Imaginei."

Seus olhos foram da torrada que segurava para a mesa sonserina, tentando achar seu salvador no meio de todas aquelas cobras, mas achando apenas Zabini e dois bruxos que via algumas vezes andando junto de quem ela procurava.

"Eu não sei o que fazer, Cols." confessou, afundando a cabeça na mesa. "Eu não sei o que ele quer comigo, eu não entendo esse maldito bruxo, eu não faço ideia do que fazer!" A voz saía frustrada, a última lembrança dele a mandando para o bar voltando aos seus pensamentos.

"A gente pensa junto, Gin. Afinal, eu sou seu melhor amigo, não sou?" Voltou a levantar a cabeça ao sentir a mão do grifinório no seu ombro. "Agora, eu preciso perguntar," ele abaixou a voz antes de continuar. "O quão bom o sonserino é?" Como Colin sempre conseguia faze-la sentir-se melhor? "Porque se for que nem Blaise, garota," o bruxo pausou, ele próprio sorrindo. "Até agora me faltam palavras para descrever."

...

"Chega! Chega caralho, vocês estão piores do que o normal hoje, o treino acabou!" Flint gritou quando um dos balaços quase o derrubou da vassoura, o outro acertando a arquibancada em cheio e fazendo um enorme estrago.

Draco não sabia como estava voando ao lado daquele cretino naquela tarde nublada sem nem ao menos tentar mata-lo. Ele sabia que fora Flint quem perseguira a ruiva ontem, assim como Flint sabia que havia sido Malfoy o responsável por tira-la de seu alcance - e aquilo provavelmente só tinha tornado o jogo daquele psicopata mais estimulante. E agora os dois estavam ali, treinando quadribol como se nada houvesse acontecido, o sonserino mais novo tentando deixar sua mente vazia naquelas horas em que precisava focar apenas numa coisa.

Mas ele não chegara nem mesmo perto de achar o pomo.

Ginevra.

Marcus.

Lúcio.

Sua maldita tarefa.

A carta de Bellatrix.

Flint.

Gin.

Foi o artilheiro do time quem guardou o pomo de volta na maleta das bolas.

Desceu da vassoura e apressou-se para o vestiário, tentando em vão sair de lá antes que o capitão do time entrasse. Tirou o uniforme e sem nem mesmo uma ducha voltava para as roupas normais. Colocava a camisa quando Marcus entrou, a cara mal humorada de sempre transformando-se numa cínica ao avista-lo.

"Se divertiu ontem em Hogsmeade, Malfoy?" A última coisa que ele precisava era trocar qualquer palavra com aquele traste. Fechou a calça, calçando os sapatos com pressa e desviando de uma bota que acertaria sua cabeça. "Te fiz uma pergunta, imbecil!" Bota que foi devolvida com precisão para a cabeça do outro bruxo.

"Melhora essa mira, babaca. E esconde melhor esse antebraço, seu idiota." Mas Draco não conseguiu sair rápido o suficiente para deixar de ouvir as últimas palavras do bruxo.

"Não se esqueça que você não pode aparatar em Hogwarts." O sorriso do garoto mais velho era quase doentio.

 _Não mostre que você se importa, não mostre que você se importa._ Repetiu mentalmente aquele mantra enquanto saía às pressas do vestiário, praticamente correndo do campo de quadribol.

A ideia era passar o resto do dia nas masmorras, tentando organizar um pouco seus pensamentos no salão comunal. O que faria, como faria, como tiraria aquela bruxa de sua vida e dos olhos daquele sonserino. Quem a conseguisse primeiro, sabia muito bem o que Flint queria dizer com aquelas palavras, assim como sabia - ainda mais depois de ontem - o quão fácil poderia ser conseguir aquilo. Mas o quanto ele tirar primeiro a roupa da grifinória faria o moreno desistir e se afastar? E quão difícil seria faze-la se afastar após aquilo? Ele sabia, sabia bem o porquê de precisar afastar a bruxa, os muitos porquês de precisar tirar aquela garota da sua vida.

Era ridículo não querer se distanciar.

Draco já se encontrava perto das estufas quando viu os cabelos ruivos que estavam mexendo com sua cabeça, e mais uma vez, quis matar a dona destes.

"Eu não acredito nisso." bufou, olhando rápido ao seu redor e agradecendo por não encontrar ninguém, e apressou-se para perto da bruxa. "Weasley!" gritou, chamando instantaneamente a atenção da jovem.

Mas ele sabia que não havia ninguém ali perto _por enquanto._ Assim como sabia que Marcus poderia estar a caminho, que qualquer sonserino poderia estar voltando do treino de quadribol, que sua ex-namorada, presente nas arquibancadas naquela tarde com suas amigas, poderia estar atrás dele em segundos. Então não, a sua reação ao encontrar a jovem não foi exatamente boa: o sorriso que se formava nos lábios da grifinória desapareceu quando uma mão fechou firme em seu pulso e começou a puxa-la.

"Draco, eu-"

"Fica quieta!" Outra vez falava como se quisesse liquidar a bruxa - ela ser puxada por ele estava se tornando uma constante. Por que ela não entendia?

"Quem você acha que é-" Por que ele se importava tanto?

"Ginevra, por tudo que você considera mais sagrado, fica quieta e vem comigo!"

Soltou-a quando conseguiu faze-la entrar na estufa número 4, fechando atrás deles o pouco que abrira da enorme porta. Não, ele não estava feliz: não era assim que planejava seu fim de tarde. Mas não, ela também não parecia nada feliz, e mais uma vez teve sua capa arremessada na cara por uma grifinória tão descontente quanto o bruxo.

"Que merda você está fazendo?" Era visível o quanto ele se continha para não gritar.

"Eu estava atrás de você para devolver sua capa estúpida!" Ginevra falava com a mão já na porta, ameaçando-a abri-la a qualquer momento.

"Você não pode estar falando sério." Foi só ao ouvir suas últimas palavras que percebeu o que havia de estranho na aparência da bruxa: vestia uma capa sonserina, muito maior do que ela. A capa dele. Colocou a mão também na porta, impedindo a ruiva de abri-la e recebendo um olhar nada amigável. "O que você está fazendo sozinha vestindo uma capa _sonserina_?"

"Andando." Draco respirou fundo, antes de tentar outra vez a pergunta.

"Por que você está andando _sozinha_?" Como ela conseguia aquilo? Como conseguia ser tão desejável e ao mesmo tempo tão irritante?

"Eu estou andando sozinha nos jardins do castelo nesse domingo nublado com a droga de uma capa sonserina porque _eu posso andar sozinha vestindo o que eu quiser!_ " Fechou a mão que apoiava na porta, franzindo o cenho com a irritação que crescia a cada segundo. 'Não, você não pode', queria gritar, 'você não pode andar sozinha, e a culpa provavelmente é minha'. "Por que você me mandou ficar com meus amigos, Malfoy?" Ginevra voltou a falar, desistindo de tentar abrir a porta e encostando-se na mesma. "Quem estava atrás de mim ontem?"

"Quer dizer que voltamos para o Malfoy agora?" Draco perguntou, tentando desviar o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

"Como você sabia que tinha alguém atrás de mim?" Inutilmente.

Respirou fundo outra vez, passando as duas mãos pelos cabelos enquanto virava as costas para a grifinória, caminhando até uma parede feita de vasos empilhados. Ele poderia contar toda a verdade, e faze-la se afastar. Faze-la grudar em seus amigos e nunca mais olhar na cara dele. Não era nem tão difícil a explicação: 'você é uma aposta, eu ganhei, agora Flint, _meu amigo comensal,_ também quer provar um pedaço'.

"Você não estava mais com Storms." Mas fazia alguns dias que a garota não era mais uma aposta. E Draco não conseguia mentir sobre aquilo - mesmo não olhando naqueles olhos castanhos - nem falar qualquer coisa para afasta-la dali. Por que era tão difícil?

"E?"

"E o que, Weasley?"

"Sério Malfoy, eu tenho que arrancar tudo de você?" Outra vez a ruiva se aproximava com raiva, outra vez com o dedo apontado para ele - se ela soubesse o quanto o sonserino queria arrancar aquele dedo! "Você não pode falar por que diabos tinha alguém atrás de mim?" Nada entre os dois jamais daria certo. "Como conseguiu me achar?" Então por que era tão impossível faze-la ir embora? "E qual, por Merlin, qual a necessidade de você, que segundo Grossinger é melhor do que eu em Latim, me pedir aulas?"

"Porque eu estava tentando te ajudar, maldição!" ele praticamente gritou, fazendo a mão de Ginevra abaixar no mesmo instante, aquele par de olhos já não mostrando mais irritação, mas confusão.

Por que aqueles olhos tinham que ser tão expressivos? Como ela conseguia tudo que queria, dele? Aquilo era perigoso, ela era perigosa - e lá estava ele, abrindo a boca.

"Marcus Flint é quem está atrás de você. Era ele quem estava te perseguindo nas masmorras, e não, eu não sei porque ele está tão fissurado por uma Weasley." contou, aproximando-se alguns passos. "Eu te achei por sorte, porque conheço aquele povoado e imaginava que você fosse conseguir se encurralar numa rua sem saída - você é um desastre! E eu imaginei que pudesse estar com problemas quando vi aquele maldito corvinal sozinho." terminou, já ao lado da garota, a envolvendo com a capa antes arremessada nele. "Você vai congelar lá fora só com essa blusa, sua estúpida."

"Por que você se importa?"

"Porque sim."

"Por que você está me ajudando?"

"Ginevra, vamos lá, eu-"

"Por que você não me deixa em paz Malfoy, por que-"

"Eu acabei de-"

"Por que você está me deixando falar tanto? Por Merlin Draco, por que você está me deixando falar?"

Draco Malfoy não iria beija-la. Havia prometido para si mesmo, no fim da noite de sábado, que nunca mais beijaria Ginevra Weasley, e ele orgulhou-se por conseguir honrar aquela promessa por quase quatro segundos inteiros após as últimas palavras da bruxa. Haviam sido quatro segundos longe daqueles lábios que outra vez estavam tão próximos, seis segundos de paz antes daquelas mãos quentes entrarem debaixo de sua camisa, onze segundos até encostar a jovem na parede e beija-la de volta com tanta urgência quanto da primeira vez.

Ele estava perdido, teve certeza quando ouviu seu nome sair da boca da ruiva. Era desesperador o quanto aquela bruxa o afetava, o quanto seu coração acelerava perto dela e como seus pensamentos ficavam nebulosos com aquele toque. Seria tão fácil ganhar aquela aposta agora, seria tão fácil continuar subindo uma de suas mãos pela coxa da grifinória, enquanto as dela mesmo brincavam com os botões de sua camisa - o primeiro já fora da casa.

Ginevra era uma droga da qual ele sabia que não se libertaria tão fácil. Assim perto ela era sim a melhor distração que poderia ter naquele ano - não conseguia pensar em nada além daqueles lábios em seu pescoço, em seu queixo, nos dele.

Essa bruxa ainda seria seu fim.

Se afastar foi quase doloroso. Outra vez a jovem estava com os lábios inchados e o rosto corado, e outra vez ele queria voltar a beija-la, pois nunca parecia ser suficiente.

"Vai ser sempre assim?" Foi ela quem falou primeiro, ainda ofegante. "Você vai me encontrar no meio do nada, sozinha, me puxar para um canto escondido e acabar comigo?" O bruxo descansou a cabeça na curva do pescoço da grifinória, o cheiro de baunilha invadindo outra vez suas narinas, suas mãos sentindo ainda aquela pele quente.

Acabar com ela? A bruxa não havia visto nada ainda.

"Por que você não vai embora, Weasley?" disse, num tom quase sofrido. "Por que você fica falando e nunca vai embora, _bruxa_?"

"Não consigo." ela respondeu, frustrada, as mãos finalmente soltando a camisa sonserina. "Por que você não me manda embora, Malfoy?" A sentiu tremer quando seus olhos finalmente voltaram para os dela.

"Vai embora." E por um momento, Draco viu desapontamento nos castanhos. E a bruxa tentou partir, mas as mãos do sonserino não conseguiam soltar sua cintura. "Vai embora, Gin. Sai daqui, se afasta de mim. Me esquece." E ele a puxou para mais perto, encostando a testa na dela. "Eu consigo te mandar embora, mas não consigo te deixar ir, estúpida."

Não, ele não teria problema em acostumar-se com aquele sorriso. Ele mesmo não estava tendo muitos problemas em retribuir com um tão sincero quanto.

"E agora?" Aquela mesma pergunta de ontem. "E agora, Draco?"

E agora ele não tinha ideia do que fazer.

Mas era tão bom ouvir a Weasley chama-lo pelo seu nome.


	17. Testralios

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Testrálios

* * *

 _Segunda, 16 de outubro._

Ainda chovia quando Ginevra levantou-se da cama naquela manhã. Ah, já era segunda feira, ela tinha uma semana inteira pela frente, encontrava-se extremamente confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos e para completar tudo isso sentia sua garganta começar a doer.

 _Não é para menos, com o frio e chuva de sábado._

Adoraria ter permanecido na cama durante o dia inteiro? Sim. Pegar uma gripe justo no começo da semana era horrível? Era. Havia valido a pena todos os segundos de chuva e frio do final de semana? Definitivamente.

Trocou-se sem dar muita importância para a roupa que colocava, jogou sua capa por cima de tudo - aparentemente maior e mais quente do que se lembrava - e fechou a porta. Saiu em direção ao Salão Principal, naquele dia sem a companhia das colegas de quarto, que deveriam já estar tomando café quando Ginevra acordara. Foi automático pisar no salão e virar a cabeça para a mesa sonserina, procurando o único bruxo que tinha a cor de cabelo que ela agora tanto gostava de ver. Novamente o coração acelerado, novamente as mãos inquietas, e um sorriso àquela hora da manhã - que ela tentava manter pequeno - ao encontrar o dono dos fios platinados com uma xícara na mão, lendo o que parecia ser o Profeta Diário.

"Ei, Gina!" Foi a voz conhecida que a fez voltar sua atenção para a mesa de sua casa. "Senta aqui! Faz tanto tempo que eu não falo com você!"

Deixou-se enfim sorrir, indo preguiçosamente em direção à filha de trouxas, sentando-se ao seu lado enquanto se servia de chocolate quente - aquela era a melhor parte do frio, sem sombra de dúvida.

"Andei meio ocupada esses dias, Mione." respondeu, tomando um gole de sua bebida. "Não me olhe assim, eu não tomei mais detenções!" explicou-se ao ver o olhar reprovador que ganhava. Depois de quarta, completava mentalmente. "Você está bem?"

"Melhor do que semana passada." A morena deu um sorrisinho. "Você que não está com a melhor das caras hoje." emendou, servindo-se de café após deixar o jornal que lia abandonado no canto do banco. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, não, eu estou bem!" A voz saiu mais entusiasmada do que o planejado, contrastando com o rosto cansado e o espirro que seguiu. "Mas eu tomei mais chuva do que deveria sábado," confessou - não que ela tivesse se importado com alguma gota após achar o sonserino. "Acho que estou ficando resfriada." Viu a amiga remexer dentro dos bolsos de sua capa e tirar um pequeno frasco com um líquido azul-escuro. "O que é isso?"

"Tome depois do café, vai te ajudar com qualquer coisa que esteja pra sair."

"Depois do café ou depois do café vulgo líquido preto que eu detesto?" ela não esperou a resposta para guardar o frasco em um de seus bolsos.

"Segunda opção Gin, a cafeína amortiza o gosto disso. Spoiler: não é dos melhores." Mais um gole de chocolate quente, e mais um gole de café - Ginevra tentando fazer seus olhos se manterem nas redondezas dali, e não vagarem pela mesa das cobras. "Gina, posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Quantas quiser." ela respondeu, engolindo mais uma garfada de ovos mexidos.

"De quem é essa capa?"

E foi naquele momento que a ruiva percebeu o que havia de errado com seu visual naquela manhã. A capa era muito maior do que ela - nem percebeu que estava colocando as mangas pra cima a todo o instante - e quando olhou para baixo, quase engasgou ao ver o emblema que definitivamente não era um leão. Procurou inconscientemente os olhos cinzas na mesa da Sonserina, como se os achando fosse conseguir alguma ajuda para montar sua desculpa.

"Minha?" tentou, os olhos voltando para a amiga, o garfo passando nervosamente pelos pedaços de ovos e pão em seu prato. Depois de ontem, depois de todas as vezes que aquela capa acabara com ela, era mesmo praticamente da grifinória.

"Gina, eu sei que não é problema meu," Ela sabia o que viria a seguir. "Mas você está usando uma capa sonserina." E conhecendo a amiga, também o que seguiria aquilo. "E eu sei que você saiu com um corvinal." E depois daquilo, também. "E você não para de olhar para a mesa do dono dessa capa, Gin."

Será que mais alguém percebera aquele deslize? Quantas pessoas havia encontrado em sua caminhada até ali? Como que ela escondia aquele símbolo sonserino? E por que ela estava procurando desesperadamente outra vez o par de olhos cinzas na mesa rival?

"Eu não posso te falar quem é, Mi." Respirou fundo, voltando a focar no seu café da manhã. _Então Hermione, eu estou dando uns amassos no Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, sabe?_ "Não é como se estivéssemos sérios," _Aquele que te chama de sangue-ruim e que até onde eu tinha conhecimento, desprezava toda a minha família, se é que ainda não despreza._ "Eu nem faço ideia de como estamos, pra ser bem sincera com você." _Meu Merlin, eu estou beijando Draco Malfoy. Eu estou beijando Draco Malfoy._

"Você gosta dele?" Só naquele momento estava percebendo o quão absurdo aquilo era. Como eles estavam fazendo aquilo?

"Eu não sei." _Muito_. "Talvez?" _Demais._ "O bruxo não é a pessoa mais agradável, mas comigo é diferente." dizia, mais para si mesma do que para a outra bruxa. "Ele me ajudou," _A fugir de um psicopata que pelo que eu entendi está atrás de mim._ "Com algumas coisas." _E depois me beijou bem o suficiente para calar a minha boca._ "E o sonserino realmente sabe o que está fazendo." _Ele poderia calar minha boca todos os dias, ele poderia ter o sobrenome que quisesse desde que me fizesse ficar quieta todos os dias._

"Então é verdade o que dizem desses garotos?" A pergunta deixou a ruiva surpresa: talvez se a grifinória soubesse a real identidade do sonserino, aquilo não estaria sendo levado com aquela calma.

"O que dizem não faz jus nem a metade." acabou confessando, lembrando da tarde de ontem. Serviu-se de mais chocolate quente enquanto Hermione continuava com seus questionamentos.

"Harry não tem mais chances?" Deu um olhar curioso a amiga. "É só uma pergunta, Gin."

"Harry nunca me viu como uma garota, Mione. Já estava na hora de eu arranjar alguém que visse, não?"

"Tem certeza?"

"Certeza do que?" Virou-se para a amiga, pronta para ela mesma começar uma rodada de perguntas quando teve um cachecol posto em seu pescoço, Hermione o arrumando de um jeito que cobria o emblema que precisava esconder. "Ronald está vindo, Gin. Qualquer coisa, você está gripada e eu te emprestei meu cachecol, ok?"

"Ok." Sorriu para a amiga, ela mesma terminando de arrumar o acessório de lã. "Obrigada."

Mas a pergunta da outra bruxa ficara na sua cabeça. Harry nunca a vira como uma garota, ela sabia daquilo, ela passara anos se esforçando, e nada.

 _Tem certeza?_

 _..._

Observar aqueles fios vermelhos era bom. Observar eles passarem por ele, enquanto a bruxa lhe dava um olhar tímido e sumia pelos corredores com aquela lufana estranha era bom o suficiente para Draco Malfoy se acostumar. O sonserino encostou na parede e respirou fundo, deixando-se sorrir por um momento ao escutar a voz da ruiva falando alguma coisa para Lovegood, e por um momento tudo estava bom. Momentos como aquele eram tão raros.

Momentos como aquele não andavam durando muito em sua vida, ultimamente.

"Por que a ruiva está desfilando com a sua capa, Malfoy?"

"Porque eu dei pra ela no sábado," o loiro respondeu, abrindo os olhos e desencostando-se da parede. "E porque ninguém vai saber que é _minha_ capa." terminou de explicar, pegando a mochila do chão - onze horas, apenas DCAT agora antes daquele dia oficialmente acabar.

"Eu vou saber, Colin vai saber, Flint vai imaginar, e todos vão ver o emblema sonserino bordado nela." Ele só precisava aguentar a aula de seu padrinho, que o olhava de um jeito estranho desde o começo daquele ano. Só teria que aguentar aquela aula, e aquele professor - com certeza passaria por aquilo sem nenhum estresse, e poderia se afundar nos livros durante toda a tarde. "Por que você deu sua capa pra ela?" Então por que Blaise não estava colaborando para seu dia terminar sem uma enxaqueca?

"Porque ela estava com frio, Zabini." respondeu o óbvio, e por um momento, pensou ter escapado de mais perguntas.

"Ok, qual é o plano, Malfoy?" Já considerava entrar na sala quando o amigo voltou a falar. "Cara, você precisa ter um plano. Você está saindo com uma _Weasley_ -"

"Eu não estou saindo com uma Weasley." Draco virou-se na mesma hora, baixando o tom ao falar aquele sobrenome. Ele estava saindo com uma Weasley - era tão absurdo escutar aquilo. "Eu não estou saindo com ninguém-"

" _Você está saindo com uma Weasley_." Sim, ele estava saindo com uma Weasley, Ginevra Weasley - se é que ele poderia chamar aqueles dois beijos de sair. "Você gosta dela?" O sorriso irônico voltou para seus lábios ao ouvir a pergunta, uma quase risada seguindo. O bruxo poderia estar saindo com aquela garota, mas gostar? A palavra já era forte demais! Era bom ficar ao lado dela, era bom beija-la, era bom sentir aquelas mãos em sua pele - ele gostava _daquilo_.

"Eu quero ela, Zabini." explicou, revirando os olhos. "Eu não estou apaixonado-"

"Não está?" O amigo o cortou, a voz soando irritada, a cara não muito diferente. "Então você está pensando só com o seu pau, ok. Por que você não transa logo com ela e acaba com isso?"

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas parou antes de falar qualquer coisa. Porque ele não queria transar com ela numa ruela. Ou no meio de uma estufa. Ou em qualquer outro lugar que pudesse a fazer se sentir como qualquer outra, porque a bruxa não merecia sentir-se como qualquer uma.

"Porque você está apaixonado."

Porque Ginevra Wealsey era especial, e ele não queria que ela fosse a transa do mês. Ou qualquer coisa assim. Porque ele lembrava de cada beijo, cada toque, lembrava do cheiro e daquela voz que combinava tanto com a bruxa e deixava seu coração batendo mais forte do que no meio de um jogo de quadribol. Porque ele estava apaixonado. O sonserino só não estava pronto para admitir aquilo ainda.

"Malfoys-"

"É, é, Malfoy não se apaixonam." Blaise o interrompeu outra vez, seus olhos se estreitando ao continuar com a próxima pergunta. "Sem problema algum então pra você compartilhar a menina com Flint, certo?"

Por que era tão automático ele lembrar da trouxa ruiva?

 _'Eu só quero ir pra casa.'_

"Isso é completamente diferente!" Praticamente foi pra cima de Zabini enquanto quase gritava aquelas palavras, atraindo os olhares curiosos de dois grifinórios conhecidos. Os dois sonserinos se calaram e esperaram Potter e Weasley entrarem na sala de DCAT antes de Blaise continuar, falando muito mais baixo do que antes.

"Olha, eu fico feliz, mesmo, em saber que meu amigo não é um puto de um psicopata - como eu imaginava que fosse há um tempo atrás -, mas você nunca se importou, Draco. Com nenhuma menina." O sonserino falava sério, não deixando espaço para ser interrompido. "Eu sei que você gosta dela. Eu duvido que isso vá passar com uma fodida. Você está estranho pra cacete desde o começo do ano letivo. Me deixa te ajudar."

Ajudar. Draco queria rir ao ouvir aquela palavra - como se Blaise pudesse ajudar de algum jeito! Ele não fazia ideia, não fazia a menor ideia do problema que o sonserino estava metido. Ninguém sabia.

"Cara, eu sou seu amigo."

E seria tão bom ter alguém para dividir aquela maldita obrigação. Alguém para conversar, alguém tentando - inutilmente - ajuda-lo.

"Você pode confiar em mim."

Olhou ao redor e não pensou duas vezes antes de puxar o loiro para dentro de uma sala ao ver o corredor vazio - se pensasse uma segunda vez com certeza teria entrado na aula de Snape. Fechou a porta enquanto levantava a manga esquerda da capa, sua mão abrindo o botão do pulso da camisa. Se tivesse pensado mais um segundo, teria saído dali. Se tivesse considerado o que estava fazendo e todos os jeitos que o amigo poderia responder ao ver aquela marca, não teria arregaçado tão rápido a manga branca, expondo o símbolo que desprezava olhar desde o final de agosto.

"É isso!" A voz saiu com certo ódio, Draco tentando ver qualquer sinal na cara do outro sonserino que indicasse que mostrar aquela caveira com uma cobra tivesse sido má ideia. "É isso que está acontecendo, Zabini."

E o amigo olhou uma, duas vezes para a marca que o reconhecia como comensal, e quando abriu a boca para falar, não conseguiu vocalizar uma palavra.

"Você ainda quer me ajudar?" o sonserino perguntou, já começando a esconder novamente o antebraço. "Você ainda acha que pode me ajudar?"

...

Naquela noite, a enxaqueca que ameaçava vir desde o começo da semana passada enfim se fez presente. A cabeça do sonserino parecia dez vezes mais pesada do que o normal, e quanto mais tentava fazer a maldita dor parar, mais ela aumentava.

Eram quase dez horas horas quando ele tomou a decisão de levantar-se da cama - estava quase certo de que sua cabeça iria explodir se continuasse deitado naquele quarto. Colocou uma capa grossa por cima do pijama cinza e saiu do quarto, agradecendo ao pisar num salão comunal surpreendentemente vazio. Mas quando sentou-se no chão de pedra, e encostou a cabeça na parede fria, viu que sua mente continuaria acelerada e a dor continuaria independentemente do lugar em que estivesse.

 _"Eu não tive escolha."_

Fechou os olhos e o final de sua manhã começou a passar outra vez em sua cabeça.

 _"Eu nunca tive escolha."_

A dor começou naquela tarde, a sensibilidade para a luz aumentando a cada hora passada. No jantar, o loiro mal conseguia enxergar os alimentos - não que tivesse alguma fome com sua testa latejando daquela forma. Só o cheiro da comida já era nauseante. Sua marca era nauseante. E Blaise continuava ao seu lado.

 _"Flint também a tem. Ele a exibe com orgulho, enche a boca para falar da honra que é ser escolhido para entrar nesse círculo."_

Zabini escutou quieto enquanto Draco contava com detalhes a história de suas férias de verão, não sem antes sua paranoia fazê-lo preparar aquela sala com um feitiço anti-ruído - paranoia e feitiços, praticamente o resumo de seus dois meses longe daquela escola.

 _"Teve uma festa de iniciação. Acho que foi a pior coisa que presenciei na vida."_

Não precisava nem mesmo se esforçar para voltar para aquela noite, aquela sala, aquele cheiro de sangue.

 _"O que aconteceu nessa festa?"_

Ele nunca conseguiria esquecer a cara daquela ruiva quando cessaram o Imperius. Ele nunca conseguiria parar de escutar seus pedidos desesperados.

 _"Testrálios não são os animais mais agradáveis de se ver, Zabini."_

"Draco?" Abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foram os fios vermelhos. Quando que ele começou a gostar tanto daquela cor de cabelo? "Antes que você fale qualquer coisa, Colin e Blaise estão lá fora." Ginevra mencionou enquanto sentava-se ao lado do bruxo. Ainda era difícil manter o foco nas imagens borradas com toda aquela dor, mas a capa que a ruiva usava era reconhecível mesmo com sua enorme enxaqueca.

"Você daria uma ótima sonserina." Não conseguiu evitar o comentário, assim como não conseguiu afastar a mão gelada que era posta em seu rosto - pelo contrário, sua própria mão a levou para seus olhos fechados, aquele gelo funcionando como um quase analgésico. Escutou uma risada leve e ele mesmo sorriu. "O que foi?"

"Você! Normalmente você me mandaria cair fora, ou começaria a me ofender se eu abrisse minha boca para dizer alguma coisa. Quero dizer," Quase reclamou quando a mão fria foi embora, seus olhos voltando a abrir dolorosamente, encontrando um par de castanho cheios de vida. "Você nunca fez isso comigo, mas porque nunca teve a chance."

"Você acha que eu te ofenderia depois da azaração do ano passado?" respondeu, aliviado pelas memórias que estavam substituindo aquelas últimas.

"Você lembra?" Draco fez que sim, as mãos voltando para as têmporas, os olhos novamente fechando. "Sua cara está péssima."

"Quando você está com uma enorme enxaqueca, sua cara não costuma ser das melhores, bruxa." A ruiva não parecia se importar com o apelido. "Eu tenho crises vez ou outra." Os olhos abriram outra vez quando sentiu o calor da grifinória ir embora, e achou a mesma de pé, procurando algo nos bolsos de sua capa. Era quase engraçado como a garota parecia pequena naquela veste tão maior do que ela - a bruxa não parecia tão menor, nunca percebera o quão pequena ela era perto dele. "O que é isso?" perguntou quando um pequeno frasco com um líquido azul lhe foi entregue.

"É horrível, mas vai ajudar." Gina respondeu, insistindo ao ver a hesitação do bruxo. "Pode confiar, sonserino."

Abriu o frasco e tomou o líquido em um gole quando sentiu a nova e mais forte pontada - afinal, o quanto aquilo poderia piorar sua vida?

"Meu Merlin," A pontada diminuiu no mesmo segundo que sua boca secou completamente. "É a coisa mais amarga que já tomei." Foi uma surpresa olhar para a bruxa e finalmente conseguir enxerga-la direito, a dor diminuindo consideravelmente. "Como você conseguiu isso?"

"Tenho meus meios." A frase veio acompanhada de um sorriso que ele classificou como praticamente vindo da casa das cobras. "Fez efeito?"

"Eu poderia te beijar por isso, bruxa!" falou, a puxando novamente para seu lado.

"Você _deveria_ me beijar por isso." E foi o suficiente para Draco esquecer novamente de tudo e ir para cima dela - literalmente. No segundo seguinte Ginevra estava deitada no chão, com o sonserino a cobrindo com o corpo e com os lábios. "Oh Merlin, é realmente amargo!" a grifinória disse quando as línguas se tocaram, mas não houveram mais reclamações quando o jovem aprofundou o beijo.

Draco havia beijado um número considerável de bruxas naqueles seus dezesseis anos - ele havia feito até mais do que somente trocado beijos -, mas nunca com nenhuma as coisas haviam sido tão naturais. Pansy não era nada natural - ao contrário, sempre que os dois estavam juntos, seus atos pareciam uma eterna performance. As falas medidas, o toque errado, a risada artificial. Será que alguma vez aquela grifinória medira suas palavras na frente dele? Ginevra era tão genuína. Era espontâneo beijar aquela ruiva, era tão natural o jeito que suas mãos se perdiam naqueles cabelos compridos, a maneira que ela o tocava em todos os lugares certos. Merlin, aquela bruxa tinha ideia do que fazia com ele, dos efeitos que causava?

De repente era ela quem estava por cima, e diferente dele antes, a garota se apoiava totalmente no corpo abaixo do dela. O sonserino conseguia sentir o coração da ruiva estourando no peito - tão igual ao dele. Foi quando seus olhos encontraram aqueles castanhos que ele teve sua certeza. Se ele quisesse somente aquele corpo, como já quis tantos outros, um par de olhos não teria tal efeito. Se ele quisesse somente arrancar a roupa da jovem que permanecia perigosamente em cima dele, olha-la nos olhos e ver tamanha reciprocidade de sentimentos não seria tão bom, mas sim assustador, como já fora em outras ocasiões.

"Não faz isso," pediu com uma voz rouca quando sentiu os lábios da grifinória outra vez em seu pescoço, mas suas mãos a puxando para mais perto encorajavam o contrário. "Você me mata desse jeito." Seu coração quase parou quando sentiu uma mordida. _"Bruxa."_

Draco voltou a colocar a garota no chão, e estava prestes a retribuir o gesto quando os dois escutaram uma batida na porta.

 _"Cinco minutos Gin!"_ Ouviu a voz abafada de Creevey do lado de fora do cômodo. _"Preciso dormir ainda hoje!"_

"Colin e Blaise realmente estão lá fora?" O loiro perguntou, olhando a grifinória com certa surpresa. "Obrigado por não ser tão louca quanto estava achando que fosse." agradeceu, começando a se levantar quando um par de mãos o puxaram de volta para baixo.

"Nós ainda temos cinco minutos." Aquele sorriso.

"Bruxa, você com certeza parou na casa errada." Aquele sorriso torto era definitivamente sonserino.

...

"Colin, eu disse-" Blaise estava tentando falar já há minutos. "Eu disse que precisava-" Mas era difícil falar qualquer coisa com a empolgação daquele grifinório justo naquela noite. "Que precisava conversar-"

"O que é mais importante do que dar uns amassos no seu namorado?" Colin desistiu do beijo, se afastando, e só então vendo o rosto preocupado do outro bruxo. "Você tem algo pra me contar." Zabini respirou fundo - era incrível como olhares estavam bastando para se entenderem ultimamente. "E não é bom, é?"

"Não é bom." afirmou, olhando ao redor antes de colocar a mão no bolso direito.

"Merda."

"Você vai precisar prometer-"

"Que não vou falar isso pra ninguém, eu prometo." A voz do grifinório saía quase irritada, apressando o loiro a desabafar logo o que precisava. "Agora falei logo porque eu ainda posso ter estes cinco preciosos minutos." Só que diferente daqueles segredos contados na cozinha naquela manhã, este não era tão fácil de ser revelado - e o moreno já havia percebido a seriedade. "O quão ruim isso é, Blai?"

"Colin, não fale alto." pediu, finamente tirando um pedaço de papel de seu bolso. "Você não pode falar isso alto. Eu vou te mostrar uma coisa e eu vou pulverizar essa coisa, e você não pode falar isso pra ninguém."

"Você está me assustando." Foram as últimas palavras do bruxo antes de ler o que estava escrito naquele pedaço de pergaminho.

 _Draco é um comensal e precisa matar Alvo Dumbledore. E eu preciso ajuda-lo._

Os olhos azuis encontraram os castanhos incrédulos.

"O que?"


	18. Mangas

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Mangas

* * *

 _Terça, 17 de outubro._

"O que?"

Por um momento, Colin não conseguiu se mexer, não conseguiu respirar. O que? O que ele tinha acabado de ler?

O sonserino pôs fogo no papel e em segundos só restavam as cinzas, mas as palavras ainda ecoavam repetidamente na cabeça do moreno. _Draco é um comensal e precisa matar Alvo Dumbledore. E eu preciso ajuda-lo._

"Colin, talvez você tenha entendido errado-" Blaise voltou a falar no segundo minuto sem reação do namorado.

 _E eu preciso ajuda-lo._

"Ajudar?" Ajudar a matar o diretor? "Blai, ajudar como?" Ele nem percebeu a distância que tomava do loiro, nem a preocupação que aqueles olhos azuis mostravam. "Você vai ajudar a mat-" Então outra coisa surgiu em sua cabeça. "Você é um comensal também?"

"Não!" A voz soou desesperada, mas o grifinório não parecia estar dando muita importância, sua mão já girando a maçaneta da porta e entrando sem cerimônias. "Colin, você está entendendo tudo errado!"

"Gina hora de ir - _wow!_ " Por um momento virou-se ao ver a amiga em cima do comensal - mas então, sua amiga estava _em cima de um comensal._ "Ok, hora de sair de cima de Malfoy e ir, vamos." terminou, voltando a andar em direção ao casal, esquivando-se da mão do namorado.

"Cols, me deixa-" Se ele não estivesse tão em choque com aquela informação, talvez tivesse percebido a frustração no rosto de Zabini, os olhos desesperados indo dele para Malfoy.

"Colin, que diabos-" Se não quisesse sair tanto dali, se não quisesse tanto tirar sua melhor amiga daquele meio, talvez não tivesse sido tão grosseiro ao puxar Ginevra para cima.

"Briga com Zabini, vamos embora agora, Gin." explicou, já quase saindo pela porta com a ruiva, esta talvez tão em choque quanto o amigo.

"Escuta aqui Creevey-" Colin viu Malfoy se levantar e ir em direção aos dois, Zabini se colocando entre eles antes do sonserino conseguir se aproximar mais.

"Malfoy, não. Colin, vamos conversar-"

"A gente se vê." E o moreno bateu a porta.

Era ousado bater a porta aquela hora da noite? Era. Ele estava ligando? Não. Ele notava o quanto suas mãos estavam tremendo? Não. Percebia a cara preocupada da bruxa ao seu lado? Não.

Ele conseguia sim sentir o coração apertado, conseguia escutar um zumbido no ouvido enquanto sua cabeça ficava cada vez mais pesada.

Ginevra parecia estar falando alguma coisa, mas o bruxo não conseguia escutar o que era - realmente não conseguia escutar, ou parar de arrasta-la mesmo sentindo um puxão forte no braço. Foi só quando chegaram em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda que o grifinório parou, a ruiva se negando a dar mais um passo.

"Colin, pára agora!" O garoto ainda precisava fazer um esforço para focar. "O que houve, Cols? Você está tremendo!" Por um momento achou que fosse vomitar. "O que ele fez?"

"Gin, Storms não é tão ruim, é?" começou a falar sem pensar, passando as mãos trêmulas pelos cabelos pretos. "Talvez se você tentasse outra vez-"

"Eu não vou sair com Storms, Colin!" Surpreendentemente foi a voz irritada da amiga que o acalmou o suficiente para conseguir pensar.

"Ginevra, eles," Respirou fundo, as palavras se passando mais uma vez em sua mente. Malfoy era um comensal, Malfoy mataria o diretor, Blaise iria ajudar. "Eles não são boas pessoas, Gin. Eles são problema. A gente precisa se afastar."

 _"Eu, Blaise Zabini, prometo falar a verdade, e sempre a verdade. Não vai haver mentiras entre a gente, Colin. Eu quero algo verdadeiro aqui."_

Preferia ter ouvido mentiras. Preferia não ter ouvido nada. Preferia ter deixado aqueles dois dentro daquela sala, do que ter sua amiga o olhando como se quisesse mata-lo. Preferia ter ficado quieto naquela noite e nunca ter trocado uma palavra com aquele bruxo.

" _A gente precisa se afastar._ E fim, e nenhuma explicação, e você quer que eu me afaste do sonserino porque ele é um problema e não é uma boa pessoa." a viu falar, um sorriso irônico que não combinava com a bruxa nos lábios. "Você acha que eu não sei disso? Você acha que eu não sei que Draco Malfoy pode se tornar o maior problema da minha vida? Que ele não é exatamente um exemplo de boa pessoa?" _Você não sabe que ele é um comensal,_ quis gritar - pois ela não sabia, certo? "Leões de chocolate!" O quadro se abriu, Ginevra se virando mais uma vez para o amigo antes de entrar. "Me dê um motivo, Colin. Me dê um bom motivo."

Ele não pensou antes de falar a única coisa que poderia fazer a jovem reconsiderar. Nem mesmo levou em consideração o quanto havia lutado para curar aquilo, o quanto havia ajudado a ruiva a esquecer aquilo.

"Harry gosta de você." Viu os olhos castanhos dobrarem de tamanho. "Eu escutei uma conversa, e tenho total certeza que Harry gosta de você, Gin."

...

"Acordou de bom humor hoje, hein?" Ravenis perguntou quando a ruiva sentou-se na sua frente durante o café - claramente uma provocação. O humor da grifinória estava pior do que o normal, era visível pelo jeito que puxou a cadeira, pelo açúcar que arremessou no leite, e pelo olhar que lançara a amiga.

"Raven, não enche o saco." bufou, mastigando uma torrada seca com raiva. Seus olhos vagaram pela mesa de sua casa e não demoraram até encontrar um par de olhos verdes, que pareciam felizes ao vê-la. _Ele não gosta de mim._ Pensava, aborrecida com a possibilidade. _Ele não pode gostar de mim justo agora._

"Você está com a cara péssima."

"Não dormi nem cinco horas essa noite." Tomou um gole de leite para terminar de engolir a torrada e bocejou.

"Insônia?"

Na verdade, se tivesse dormido quatro, já era muito. Como ela iria conseguir fechar o olho depois do surto de seu dito melhor amigo? Termine tudo com Malfoy, temos que ficar longe deles, e Harry gosta de você eram os itens que tinham assombrado sua cabeça durante toda aquela noite.

"Onde está Colin?"

E ele nem mesmo falou o que tinha acontecido para sair correndo dos sonserinos como lobisomem corria da prata. E ela nem mesmo insistira em perguntar depois da revelação no fim da noite - o grifinório jogando aquela bomba e indo as pressas para seu quarto, sem mais uma explicação.

Ginevra queria subir no dormitório masculino e tirar Colin de lá pelos cabelos.

"Bem longe daqui, se for esperto." Olhou para a mesa da Sonserina mas não achou quem procurava. Seu aborrecimento só cresceu por não ter aqueles olhos cinzas naquela manhã horrível.

O dito poderia até ser verdade, Harry poderia até estar apaixonado, mas era a visão de outro bruxo que agora alegrava seu coração pela manhã.

Por mais impossível que aquele 'relacionamento' fosse.

...

Estava no meio da aula de Transfiguração, mas sua mente voava longe. Fato que não era bom, nem um pouco bom: não estar concentrado numa das aulas da professora McGonagall dava ao aluno pelo menos uns cinquenta por cento de chance de perder pontos. Com sua sorte de ultimamente, a probabilidade era quase de noventa por cento. Quando a estátua da águia posicionada em frente ao jovem continuou a ser uma estátua, ele decidiu que estava na hora de deixar os pensamentos sobre a noite passada de lado e se concentrar em fazer a maldita pedra criar vida.

Tentou uma, duas, três vezes. E em uma a imagem de Ginevra tomou conta de sua cabeça , e a estátua ficou vermelha. Em outra, Creevey saindo correndo e a arrastando junto voltou a sua mente, e a pedra transformou-se em vidro. Foi quando lembrou-se do diretor que a estátua quebrou. Pelo menos o máximo que ganhou de McGonagall, que parecia estar em um de seus raros bons dias, foi um olhar reprovador e uma balançada de cabeça. Os pedaços de sua estátua explodiram em pedaços ainda menores ao olhar para sua esquerda: ao seu lado, Zabini falhava tanto quanto ele.

Ele queria matar o amigo. Ele queria transformar o loiro no que acabara de fazer com a águia de pedra.

O sinal não demorou muito tempo para bater, e logo todos os alunos se apressavam para fora da sala. Malfoy arrumou o material com menos pressa que o habitual e agradeceu aos céus por aquela aula ter enfim terminado. O plano era ir até o Salão Principal e tentar almoçar, sozinho.

"Draco-" O plano já não estava sendo concretizado com muito sucesso.

"Zabini, eu te pedi uma coisa." disse, levantando-se com a mochila já nas costas. "Uma coisa."

"Ele não vai falar nada p-"

"Ah não? Me prova!" Não deu a mínima para o tom mais alto da voz. "Me prova que ele não vai abrir a boca, Zabini, me prova que ele é confiável!" Queria muito pegar o amigo pelo colarinho e arremessa-lo na parede. "Me prova que em uma semana eu não vou estar mais fodido do que eu estou agora!"

"Eu confio nele!" o loiro escuro retrucou, mas deu dois passos para trás com o olhar que ganhou.

"Você contou pra ele, e a primeira coisa que o maldito bruxo fez foi sair correndo!" continuou quase gritando, e já virava-se para sair da sala quando uma mão segurou seu ombro. "Zabini, car-"

"Eu contei pra ele porque sei que Creevey sabe de uma coisa que pode te ajudar!" Blaise o interrompeu. "Ele sabe de uma coisa, eu tenho certeza. Eu vou te livrar disso, cara. Só confie em mim, ok? Pela milésima vez, confie em mim."

...

"Amato," Ginevra não estava conseguindo prestar atenção em uma palavra daquela aula. "Animo," Assim como não conseguira prestar atenção em nada de nenhuma aula daquela terça-feira. "Animato," E ela já tinha se convencido, e se convencido bem. "Animagus." Era tudo culpa de Creevey. "Nós já vimos que por um mês inteiro vamos ficar com uma folha de mandrágora na boca. Não vai ser agradável, nós vamos comer, vamos dormir, vamos falar, vamos viver por um mês com a folha na boca. O que acontece se nós engolirmos a folha?" Por que ele se comportara de um jeito tão estranho? "Nós começamos de novo. O que acontece se tirarmos a folha um minuto antes da boca?" Por que não havia explicado nada e simplesmente desaparecido por todo o dia? "Nós começamos de novo. O que acontece se nós beijarmos alguém nesses trinta dias, com a folha na boca?" Olhou para sua direita, e reconheceu o sonserino que vinha de longe em direção à aula. "Nós começamos de novo." Blaise não parecia estar com a melhor das caras. "Vamos falar mais sobre a folha de mandrágora amanhã, pessoal. Por hoje é só, dispensados!"

Ela só teve tempo de se levantar antes do bruxo mais velho parar na sua frente.

"Mesmo lugar de domingo. Você lembra?" A grifinória fez que sim. Abriu a boca para perguntar sobre a noite passada, mas quando ia verbalizar o sonserino já havia se mesclado na segunda turma de Animagia.

Mesmo lugar de domingo - era a estufa n 4, não era? Não era tão longe dali, mas longe o suficiente para ninguém vê-la entrando, se conseguisse seguir aquele caminho sozinha. Por um momento seus olhos encontraram os verdes que a acompanharam no último sábado, e a ruiva soltou um meio sorriso sem jeito. Seria tão mais fácil se seu coração tivesse escolhido aquele corvinal. Pensando em sua situação - sair com um sonserino, sair com Malfoy - chegava a conclusão que sair com Harry seria mais fácil do que conseguir manter algo com Draco.

Deveria ter se bastado com Storms.

 _O que eu estou fazendo?_

Andou com pressa até a estufa e certificou-se de estar sozinha antes de entrar por uma fresta da porta e fechar a mesma atrás dela.

Vazia. A estufa estava vazia. Virou-se para ir embora e se não fosse pelos lábios colando nos dela, teria com certeza atraído alguma atenção com o grito que sairia.

"Você quase me matou do coração, sonserino!" o repreendeu, mas não conseguiu ficar séria envolta por aqueles braços. Seu sorriso foi retribuído por um torto do bruxo, como ficar brava com aquele sorriso?

"Desculpe." ele respondeu, encostando a testa na dela. Entorpecente. A presença daquele bruxo era entorpecente.

"Draco Malfoy, pedindo desculpas." Era isso então que os casais apaixonados sentiam? Isso que era ter seus sentimentos retribuídos? "Não achei que fosse viver para ver esse dia."

"Idem." Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir uma mão colocar alguns fios de cabelo atrás de sua orelha. "Você veio. E eu nem tive que brigar com você dessa vez."

"Estamos fazendo progresso aqui." Mais um sorriso.

"Estamos mesmo." E mais um beijo. E mais uma vez, um beijo com Draco Malfoy nunca era 'mais um beijo'. E era engraçado pensar que, dessa vez, era ela quem o encostava na parede, suas mãos mais uma vez entrelaçando naqueles fios platinados. "Não que eu esteja reclamando," Ela o escutou tentar falar quando mais uma vez seus lábios iam para o pescoço do bruxo. "Mas talvez a gente precise conversar um dia."

Mas o sonserino não estava fazendo nada para parar aquilo - outra vez. E outra vez os dois acabaram no chão, como na noite passada. E mais uma vez Ginevra se perguntava como ela estava em cima de Draco Malfoy, bruxo que beijava pela quarta vez em quatro dias, enquanto com Michael em seus cinco meses saindo não mostrara metade daquela empolgação.

"Uhum. Conversar."

Como estava outra vez deixando o bruxo beijar seu pescoço e ir para cima dela, ela se desfazendo da capa que o sonserino vestia, enquanto com Dean fizera um quase escândalo quando este tentou colocar as mãos em sua coxa depois de três meses. Como era tão fácil deixar o bruxo colocar as mãos onde quisesse, e como ele sempre sabia onde colocar.

Talvez continuar adiando qualquer conversa que os dois precisassem ter - como estavam fazendo com muito sucesso desde sábado - seria mais fácil e prazeroso. Seria bom falar com ele, perguntar ao bruxo que diabos era aquilo, o que eles estavam fazendo, o que eles iriam fazer, antes de novamente ter seu coração em pedaços por gostar de alguém fora de seu alcance. Mas estava sendo tão mais fácil apenas desabotoar aquela camisa.

"Como você faz isso comigo, _bruxa_?"

Draco era definido por debaixo daquela camisa, ela já havia reparado naquele sábado que o bruxo não era tão magro quanto sua ex-paixonite, e vê-lo sem nada na parte de cima confirmava suas suspeitas. Meu Merlin, Ginevra estava vendo-o sem nada na parte de cima, e o sonserino puxava empolgado o suéter que ela usava para cima de sua cabeça. E mesmo a bruxa ficando apenas com uma camiseta no meio do outono, não conseguia sentir frio.

Mas de repente ela gelou. Sentiu as mãos ficarem frias no mesmo segundo, o coração acelerando por um motivo completamente diferente.

A grifinória sabia daquilo. Lá no fundo, ela sabia.

" _Eu realmente deveria ter te entregado para o meu amiguinho comensal."_

Quando os lábios do sonserino voltaram para os dela, achou que fosse desmaiar. Tudo começou a rodar, e ela parecia não conseguir mais controlar as mãos trêmulas, que tentavam afasta-lo em vão. O bruxo só percebeu haver algo errado quando olhou para a garota e encontrou um par de olhos castanhos aterrorizados.

"Me fala que não é verdade." As palavras saíam num sussurro.

"Gin-" Ela levantou-se antes que ele conseguisse segura-la, recolhendo do chão e vestindo apressada o suéter vermelho.

"Não fale mais comigo." disse, colocando de volta a capa, seus olhos não conseguindo sair do antebraço esquerdo do bruxo, que já era escondido novamente pela camisa branca. "Nunca mais."

Abriu a porta da estufa e não esperou explicação alguma antes de sair correndo. E daquela vez, ninguém correu atrás.

...

Passou o dia procurando o moreno. Nada no café da manhã, nada entre as aulas, nem sinal no almoço, muito menos em algum momento da tarde daquela terça. Foi só depois da janta que viu o grifinório sozinho andando por um corredor do segundo andar.

Ele fez a primeira coisa que seu cérebro mandou. Nem passou na sua cabeça que poderia assustar o bruxo e arrastou-o para dentro de uma sala, fechando a porta.

"Zabini, que merda-" Assustar o bruxo e deixa-lo não muito receptivo para uma conversa. Foi a primeira vez que estava tão perto daqueles lábios e não queria beija-los.

"Você vai ficar quieto e vai me ouvir." Zabini falou, encostando o garoto mais novo na parede. "Eu te confiei uma coisa, e agora você vai ficar quieto e me ouvir." pediu, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, tentando recuperar a calma. "Por tudo que você me prometeu Colin, e por tudo que eu prometi a você."

"Me mostre os seus antebraços." Mas não estava sendo fácil manter a calma naquele dia.

"Colin, eu não tenho nada do que você está pensando. Você _já viu_ que eu não tenho." O moreno continuou a olha-lo, desconfiado. "Eu não tenho nada, cacete! E ele nunca pôde rejeitar aquilo, Colin! Ele não sabe o que fazer, e às vezes eu acho que o mínimo de sanidade que Malfoy está conseguindo manter é graças a sua amiga-"

"Que claramente é uma distração e quando ele se cansar dela-"

"Ele não vai se cansar dela, caralho!" Viu os olhos castanhos arregalarem com o fim de sua paciência. "Ele está apaixonado pela Weasley, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso? Tente pelo menos entender!"

Se afastou do grifinório, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Aquela conversa definitivamente não estava tomando o rumo que ele planejava.

"Levanta a manga, Zabini." Mais uma vez se controlou ao ouvir o pedido. "Levanta a porra da sua manga."

"Você acha que eu ganhei uma quando? Que eu dei uma escapada pra fortaleza da escuridão na hora do almoço e resolvi fazer uma tatuagem, é sério, Colin?" Era difícil se concentrar no que precisava perguntar com a pessoa que tanto gostava demonstrando nenhuma confiança em sua palavra. "Se você me fizer levantar as mangas, não tem mais um _nós_. Eu sei que você provavelmente nem quer mais que exista a gente agora, mas eu não pude nem explicar-"

"Que seu amigo é um louco psicopata? Que você mentiu pra mim esse tempo todo? Que você vai ajuda-lo nessa tão nobre tarefa?"

Respirou fundo outra vez.

"Que eu sei que existe uma coisa chamada Ordem da Fênix, e que eu preciso colocar Malfoy no meio disso." finalmente falou. "Você pode não querer mais nada comigo Colin, mas isso aqui se trata de ajudar uma pessoa. Ele vai morrer se não fizer aquilo que leu, você sabe disso, não sabe? Eles vão mata-lo a não ser que, de algum jeito, eu consiga alguma ajuda, alguma maldita alternativa. Porque ele já me disse que não vai fazer aquilo. E ele está assustado pra caralho."

Não conseguiu decifrar o que o olhar do grifinório tentava dizer. Ele estava triste? Assustado? Desacreditado? E por qual motivo ele continuava em silêncio? O que mais ele precisava falar para ter uma resposta?

"Colin, por favor. Eu levanto a porra das mangas se isso fizer alguma diferença-" disse, já desabotoando a manga esquerda da camisa e arregaçando o tecido.

O moreno nunca olhou para seus antebraços, mas o puxou para um beijo, e Zabini por um minuto respirou aliviado. Pronto, as coisas iriam se acertar, e eles finalmente-

"Eu não sei de nada disso, Blai." o bruxo enfim confessou. "Eu não sei de ordem nenhuma."


	19. Me deixe dormir

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Me deixe dormir

* * *

 _Quarta, 18 de outubro._

Era engraçado como ele era um dos únicos garotos que conseguia subir sem problema algum até o dormitório feminino.

"Gina?"

Entrou no quarto já tão conhecido sem bater, encontrando apenas uma de suas ocupantes ainda enrolada no edredom vermelho. Colin deveria estar almoçando, ele deveria estar com Blaise almoçando fugido em algum canto daquele colégio, mas a ausência da ruiva em todas as aulas havia levantado uma bandeirinha vermelha em sua cabeça.

"Gin?"

Algo estava errado, definitivamente errado, para a amiga estar enrolada na cama até aquela hora de uma quarta-feira. Ele não a havia visto ontem, após sua longa conversa com o agora novamente namorado, mas não conseguia imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido para Ginevra estar na cama daquele jeito. Foi o que ele falara de Harry?

Colin deixou os muffins que trouxera num saco em cima do baú da grifinória e andou até a cama.

"Me deixa dormir, Colin." ela só respondeu quando sentiu o edredom sendo puxado pelo moreno.

"É meio dia, Gin! Você faltou em todas as aulas, e se não fosse Sati me explicando sua _doença_ , eu teria surtado no meio de Poções." disse, sentindo-se um pouco vitorioso quando conseguiu fazer a bruxa ao menos sentar-se. Ela estava de uniforme, Colin reparou, havia se arrumado e desistido de levantar? Ravenis dissera que a ruiva nem mesmo se mexeu enquanto avisava que ficaria no quarto naquela manhã. "Você está uma bagunça." continuou, tentando ajudar a amiga a desembaraçar o cabelo, mas recebendo um pequeno empurrão e um olhar nada amigável. Mas que-

"Me deixa dormir, Colin. Sai daqui e me deixa dormir."

Era difícil eles brigarem, havia acontecido uma ou duas vezes no máximo em todos aqueles anos de amizade. A sinceridade que os dois tinham um com o outro era o grande motivo disso, com certeza, então era completamente estranho Ginevra não abrir a boca para falar o que parecia estar tanto lhe incomodando.

"Gina-"

"É difícil para você entender um não, Creevey?" a ruiva quase gritou, voltando a se deitar e cobrindo-se com o edredom, que no segundo seguinte estava no chão.

"É difícil sim! Você vai levantar, vai almoçar, e vai para Animagia - então trate de levantar!"

Não tardou mais em sair do dormitório. Saindo do salão comunal, não demorou a encontrar o loiro sonserino sentado no parapeito de uma das janelas, devorando um sanduíche. Negou um pedaço quando este ofereceu, sua fome havia desaparecido naquele quarto.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa." confessou ao sentar-se ao lado do namorado. "Gina não saiu do quarto, estava enrolada nas cobertas quando cheguei." Suspirou, encostando a cabeça no ombro do bruxo. "Estava com os olhos inchados. Acho que foi dormir com o uniforme de ontem. Fico me perguntando o que conseguiu acontecer agora."

"Eu não vi Malfoy ainda hoje." o sonserino disse, terminando seu almoço improvisado.

"Ela está péssima, Blai." Colin suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. "Ela está uma bagunça desde que ele apareceu, e eu ainda ando me culpando por isso. Era só deixar ela do jeito que estava, apaixonada por Potter, sem chamar muita atenção fora da grifinória-"

"A aposta foi antes disso, Cols."

"Mas talvez ele não tivesse se interessado! Se ela não tivesse chamado a atenção de todos por causa do que eu fiz, talvez tudo fosse diferente!" Se esforçava para não gritar.

"E talvez meu amigo continuasse com a vida sem pedir ajuda." Blaise falou, colocando um braço ao redor dos ombros do moreno. "E eu ficasse sem ele no final do ano letivo. Você pode muito bem ser o responsável por salvar a vida dele."

"Ela vai me odiar, Blai! Eu menti segunda à noite, e eu sei de coisas que deveria falar pra Gin e não posso falar, e ela vai me odiar! E eu não consigo viver com ela me odiando, porra! Ela é importante pra caralho!" Escondeu o rosto com as mãos ao final, tentando se acalmar.

"Ei, ei, vai ficar tudo bem." Zabini o confortou.

De relance, viu a amiga passar, o mesmo uniforme amassado.

"A gente vai resolver isso. Vai ficar tudo bem."

...

Era engraçado, Ginevra sempre imaginara que aquela marca fosse muito mais aparente - e não tão fraca, quase desbotada, como havia visto no dia anterior. A pele dele era tão branca, talvez só por isso que aquela parte maculada tivesse atraído seus olhos. Diferente da dela, coberta de sardas, Draco não tinha nenhuma pinta cobrindo seu corpo. Sim, a marca quase gritava naquela pele.

Estava difícil para a ruiva esquecer aquela caveira. Estava difícil para a ruiva prestar atenção na aula.

Os olhos dele estavam assustados - nunca vira os olhos de Malfoy daquele jeito. Como será que estavam os dela naquele minuto, iguais? Era difícil não se assustar - não se aterrorizar - com aquilo. Será que ele sabia de todas as histórias, já ouvira todos os feitos realizados por aquele grupo? Ele tinha orgulho em fazer parte daquilo? Quem poderia ter?

Pensava no que poderia ter acontecido se não tivesse visto aquilo à tempo. Pensava no quão conflitante era ela querer sentir novamente aquele toque quente, ao mesmo tempo em que queria passar o dia esfregando seu corpo com uma bucha. Era terrível como aquilo conseguia doer muito mais do que sua paixonite nunca correspondida.

Era terrível estar apaixonada pelo que você cresceu desprezando.

Será que o sonserino se sentia daquele jeito?

 _Você foi só uma brincadeira, pare de ser estúpida._ Nem mesmo havia aberto o livro de Animagia.

Levantou-se da aula do mesmo jeito que chegou - calada. Notou um par de olhos azuis a observando, mas tentou não dar importância ao amigo do comensal - seria Blaise também um? Era por isso que Colin havia saído correndo naquela noite? Colin _sabia_ mesmo?

Por mais que o amigo tivesse ido ao seu encontro naquela manhã, não conseguira forçar-se a perguntar alto sua dúvida. Como se verbalizar finalmente fosse tornar tudo real. _Colin, Blaise tem a marca negra? Você sabia que Draco tinha a marca negra?_

"Harry!" Nem sabia porque resolvera parar e chamar o moreno, que se virou para ela no mesmo instante. "Voltando do quadribol?"

Ele estava ao seu lado em menos de um minuto, e pela primeira vez Ginevra não se importou em como estava seu cabelo, em que roupa vestia, no que falar, em como se comportar, em não corar quando o grifinório dissesse algo. Pelo contrário: ela não estava dando a mínima para suas roupas amassadas e cabelo bagunçado.

"Voltando de Animagia?" Fez que sim, começando a caminhar ao lado do bruxo. O plano era tentar distrair sua cabeça, certo? "Não te vi no almoço hoje."

"Não estava me sentindo bem hoje de manhã." Aquilo com certeza conseguiria ser uma boa distração, fora todo o nervosismo que conseguiria aliviar nos treinos. "Escuta Harry, eu gostaria de voltar para o time. Vocês ainda estão procurando um artilheiro, não estão?"

"Sério? Nossa, mas isso é ótimo!" A voz do moreno já denunciava sua vitória.

"Eu participo da triagem outra vez, sem problema-"

"De jeito nenhum!" Harry a cortou, um sorriso nos lábios. "Você é ótima pro time, por favor não mude de ideia outra vez." Se forçou a olhar naqueles olhos verdes, e se forçou a copiar o sorriso do grifinório: era muito mais confortável do que se perder nos olhos cor de tempestade que passavam por ela.

"Eu não vou mudar."

...

Sentou-se num canto relativamente isolado da mesa sonserina e começou a comer. Não estava com a menor vontade de começar uma conversa, assim, não fazia esforço algum para mudar a cara carrancuda, tática que estava funcionando perfeitamente bem e afastando todos ao seu redor.

Engoliu mais uma vez o conteúdo de seu cantil, e outra vez sentiu uma dor nas costelas ao respirar mais fundo. Não conseguia esquecer a companhia de Ginevra naquela tarde. Não conseguia esquecer o modo como aqueles olhos castanhos o olharam no dia anterior.

 _"Não fale mais comigo."_

Nunca mais. Como ele havia esquecido daquela merda? Cair da vassoura no meio do treino de hoje não havia causado metade da dor que sentira ao ver aqueles olhos na terça. Nunca ninguém o olhara daquele jeito, e aqueles olhos castanhos estampavam tudo que ele sentia desde que realizara onde tinha se metido. Nojo, desprezo, pavor. Pena? Foi irritante a dor aumentar quando lembrou mais uma vez dos dois alunos conversando naquela tarde, aqueles mesmos olhos o evitando a todo custo.

Draco não queria aquela loira sentando-se ao seu lado, mas estava cansado demais para começar qualquer briga. Continuou a mastigar sua janta, ignorando os olhos azuis inchados da ex-namorada.

"Me fala que não é verdade." Aquela maldita pergunta.

"Não é verdade." O quanto ele queria ter respondido que não era verdade no dia anterior! "Agora vá embora." Mais um gole.

Sentiu uma mão pousar bem em cima de seu antebraço, quase em cima daquela marca detestável. Parkinson não se importava com aquilo, nunca nem mesmo falara uma palavra sobre a caveira que aparecera na volta do ano letivo. E ela havia visto, tinha certeza - nunca havia se importado em esconder aquilo dos sonserinos que o cercavam. Era por isso que havia sido tão descuidado naquela tarde?

"Marcus veio falar comigo. Ele disse que está preocupado com você." A bruxa falou, examinando curiosa o cantil de prata do sonserino. "Draco, isso é firewhisky?" A pergunta veio quando ela cheirou o líquido que havia dentro.

"Pansy, fale logo e me deixe pelo menos jantar em paz." disse irritado, arrancando o cantil das mãos da jovem e voltando a mastigar um pedaço de pão. Só então que a frase anterior fez soar um alarme: Marcus falou com ela. O que ele havia falado?

"Você está saindo com a Weasley?" Mas que merda.

"Não." Outro gole.

"Foi por causa dela que você terminou comigo?" E outro.

"Você preferia que eu continuasse com você e todas as outras?"

"Trata ela assim também?" A pergunta veio numa voz triste, e era irritante como até mesmo ali, mesmo com tão pouco tempo juntos, lembranças da ruiva vinham a sua cabeça.

 _"Por que você continua com ela?"_

 _"Era divertido no começo. Ela tem seus pontos positivos."_

 _"Mas você não gosta dela."_

"Você a trata bem, não é mesmo?" Havia sido mais uma afirmação do que pergunta.

 _"Você já abriu os braços e girou bem, mas bem rápido? Só assim eu vou conseguir te fazer sentir o que é se apaixonar."_

"Eu não estou saindo com ninguém, Pansy." reafirmou, acabando com o conteúdo de seu frasco. "E mesmo se eu estivesse, não é mais problema seu."

"Eu vi vocês, Draco." Se esforçou para manter a expressão neutra com aquela confissão. "Você sorri pra ela. Você a olha como se ela fosse a coisa mais especial do mundo. Quantas vezes eu esperei você olhar assim pra mim." a loira começou, sua mão outra vez parando na marca coberta. "Você acha que a Weasley vai continuar ao seu lado depois de ver isso? Acha que ela vai ignorar isso como eu?" Ele poderia matar a sonserina no momento.

"Sai daqui." Outra vez afastou o braço daquele toque.

"Me obrigue."

Draco riu.

"Como se eu fosse me dar o trabalho."

No segundo seguinte, o bruxo rumava para as masmorras.

...

"Gina?"

Naquela noite, ela tomara um demorado banho após a janta, esfregando o corpo até doer enquanto tentava tirar todas aquelas memórias da cabeça. Não se importou em secar o cabelo, muito menos em tirar o esmalte vermelho já todo descascado das unhas, e do banheiro foi direto para sua cama, o dormitório ainda vazio a não ser por ela. E, por agora, Colin Creevey.

"Me deixa dormir, Colin." Era assim difícil ele atender seu único pedido do dia? Será que ele não conseguia ver que ela mal tinha forças naquele momento para fazer o básico, quanto mais para brigar com ele?

"O que está acontecendo, Gin? Você não saiu do quarto hoje-"

"Colin, me deixa dormir." Tentou mais uma vez, e por um segundo achou que tivesse finamente conseguido quando o moreno levantou-se da cama.

"Não! Eu não vou sair desse maldito quarto antes de você me falar o que está acontecendo!"

Talvez explodir com alguém seria bom. Talvez falar tudo que estava entalado na sua garganta desde a noite de ontem ajudasse, mesmo que minimamente, a acalmar seus pensamentos.

"Você quer saber o que está acontecendo?" Não demorou nem um segundo para levantar da cama e começar a falar. "O que está acontecendo é que eu tenho um amigo que mentiu pra mim." Ela queria que ele negasse na cara dela. Ela esperava mesmo que o bruxo falasse que era tudo mentira, que Ginevra havia entendido tudo errado - não havia marca alguma, óbvio que ele não sabia de nada. "Que sabia de uma coisa, e mentiu pra mim."

"Gin-"

"Olha nos meus olhos e me diz que você não sabia da marca!" Mas era verdade, viu no rosto do amigo quando falou aquelas palavras. "Olha nos meu olhos, e me diz que você não sabia que eu estava apaixonada por um _comensal_." Não deu a menor importância em falar num tom mais baixo aquela última informação.

"Eu sabia."

Era verdade, era tudo verdade e seu coração estava quebrando outra vez em alguns milhares de pedaços.

"Entrega isso aqui pro seu namoradinho." Arremessou a capa do sonserino no amigo, e voltou para cama sem um segundo olhar. "E agora me deixa dormir, Colin."


	20. Caindo

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Caindo

* * *

 _Quinta, 19 de outubro._

Draco tentava ignorar a dor nas costelas da mesma forma que tentava não beber de seu cantil já às sete e meia da manhã. Começava a entender porque seu pai gostava tanto de firewhisky, e não sabia se o entendimento era confortante ou preocupante.

Então a ruiva tinha descoberto tudo e ido embora, grande merda. Era até melhor, mais fácil. Era uma preocupação a menos, uma coisa resolvida - a grifinória nunca mais chegaria perto dele, seria muito mais fácil fazer com que Flint desistisse da ideia doentia de pega-la. Foda-se ela. Foda-se Ginevra.

Estava terminando seu café quando uma capa preta foi praticamente jogada em cima de seu prato vazio. Zabini sentou-se ao seu lado logo após, parecendo incomodado.

"O que é isso?"

"Colin me entregou agora de manhã." Sua capa. Tinha esquecido que havia deixado a vestimenta com a ruiva. "Cara, fala com ela." E claro, claro que ela iria devolver aquilo.

Foda-se Ginevra, faria aquilo ecoar como um mantra. Não era como se ele a amasse. Nem mesmo estava apaixonado. Ele só queria uma diversão, e ela era uma ótima diversão, e era ótimo passar seu tempo ao lado daqueles cabelos vermelhos. Zabini estava errado, Parkinson estava errada. Ele mesmo estava errado.

"Como você deve ter percebido, não é tão simples. Eu estou marcado, Zabini." Ele estava tão errado. "E todos que sabem disso e não estão, ou fogem como a grifinória, ou me olham do mesmo jeito que você olha agora." Tudo estava tão errado.

"Fale com ela." insistiu Blaise, continuando antes que o bruxo pudesse responder. "52-C. Vá até a 52-C agora."

"Zabini, se você estiver de brincadeira-"

"Vai logo, Malfoy."

Não ficou nem mais um segundo sentado.

Corria em direção a sala e não sabia nem mesmo o que iria falar. O que iria falar? Por que diabos estava indo? Por que não faze-la esquecer de tudo e fingir que a bruxa nunca existira em sua vida? Estava sendo tão idiota em adiar aquilo, ela tinha que ir embora, ela tinha que sair! Nunca que iria olhar outra vez para um comensal. Falaria para todos. Ela precisava tanto esquecer tudo aquilo. E ele precisava tanto esquece-la.

Sentimentos eram irritantes, e eram coisas que Draco deveria nunca ter começado a cultivar. Sentimentos pela Weasley o faziam abrir a porta da sala e sorrir involuntariamente ao ver os cabelos vermelhos. Faziam seu coração acelerar e por um milésimo de segundo esquecer do que ocorrera dias atrás.

"Ginevra?" Os olhos da bruxa revelaram que esta não fazia a menor ideia de que era Draco quem apareceria.

"O Colin só pode estar de brincadeira." Ele viu o olhar confuso, então a irritação, e então a grifinória percebendo que o bruxo estava bloqueando sua única saída. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu vim conversar." Houve um minuto de silêncio, e por um momento o sonserino acreditou que conseguiria resolver a situação. Era só ele contar tudo. Era só ele detalhar aquela história. Ela iria entender, por que não entenderia? "Eu quero explicar-"

"Explicar o que?" As palavras vieram ao mesmo tempo em que ele deu um passo para frente, a ruiva encostando na parede ao dar dois para trás. "Explicar que merda é essa no seu braço?" Mesmo vendo olhar assustado, não conseguiu parar de andar em direção a jovem. "Explicar o porquê de você estar nesse grupo tão seleto?" Maldição, a bruxa deveria saber que ele nunca a machucaria! "Sério, o que você quer explicar, Malfoy?" Ela deveria saber, e não olha-lo como se ele fosse perigoso.

Como já vira tantas vezes as pessoas olhando para seu pai.

"Ginevra-"

"Não me toca!" A ruiva empurrou com força a mão que tentou pegar em seu braço, indo em direção a porta agora livre.

"Gin, eu não vou te machuc-"

"Eu fico me perguntando porque você não deixou o seu amiguinho comensal me pegar. Você queria me pegar primeiro? É isso?" Que diabos ela estava falando?

"Mas que inferno-"

"Conseguiu! Parabéns, você me enganou direitinho!" Se arrependeu de não ter ficado no Salão Principal quando viu uma lágrima escapar dos olhos castanhos, a ruiva a enxaguando com raiva. "O que você ainda quer aqui, hein? Terminar o serviço?"

Foi o que bastou para ter sua certeza.

No segundo seguinte, Ginevra corria porta afora. E Draco novamente não corria atrás.

...

Era difícil se concentrar com todos os fatos dos últimos dias em sua cabeça. Era difícil ter alguma concentração com as memórias do sonserino.

Lembrava dos doces, da carta, da aula. Lembrava da detenção, do cheiro, do beijo na chuva. Lembrava do quanto estava se acostumando com aquele sorriso torto e o quando começava a gostar daquela voz arrastada. Lembrava da noite nas masmorras. Da tarde na estufa. De todos os pensamentos durante as aulas. Da cor de cabelo, única em Hogwarts. Lembrava dos lábios quentes e das mãos frias.

Lembrava da pele branca.

E então, lembrava da marca.

Era difícil se concentrar e manter-se em cima da vassoura com todos aqueles pensamentos em sua cabeça. Mas a ruiva até que estava fazendo um bom trabalho naquele seu primeiro treino do quinto ano.

"Boa, Gina!" Ouviu Harry gritando quando pontuou mais uma vez com a goles.

A marca. Ele ser um comensal. Ele estar do lado que ela desprezava.

Desequilibrou quando sentiu algo raspando em sua orelha esquerda.

"Batedores, mais atenção com o balaço!"

Sim, era difícil se concentrar hoje. Ainda mais depois de sua manhã, depois de encontrar o loiro no lugar de Hermione - que era quem Colin havia dito que apareceria -, loiro que ela queria abraçar e ao mesmo tempo fugir. Era horrível o sentimento bom que havia antes ainda existir, mas acompanhado de repulsa. Como acreditar em tudo que o sonserino havia dito? Como esquecer todos os beijos, o jeito que ele a fazia sentir?

Quase esbarrou em um dos batedores.

Subiu mais, tentando focar somente no vento gelado batendo em seu rosto. Seria difícil, mas iria esquecer. Seria mais fácil do que esquecer Harry, com certeza. Por Merlin, Malfoy era um comensal! Ele havia brincado com ela, tudo que fizera, com certeza fizera por ser parte de algum maldito plano. Era só uma diversão, ele só queria o que todas as garotas espalhavam pelo castelo ser verdade. E quase conseguira naquela terça, não fosse Ginevra ter visto a mancha negra na pele branca. Um comensal! Um maldito comensal! Ela poderia cair de sua maldita vassoura naquele instante, ele não faria nada além de assistir, tinha certeza.

"Gina, CUIDADO!" Ouviu o grito do apanhador um segundo antes de sentir algo entrar em contato com seu rosto.

Tudo estava sendo processado muito rápido, mas não o suficiente para retomar o equilíbrio e manter-se firme na vassoura. Seu queixo doía pelo balaço que o atingiu. Sentia o gosto de sangue na boca, mas seus dentes pareciam inteiros. Sentiu-se escorregar da vassoura, culpa de sua _grande concentração_. E caiu por exatamente um segundo, antes de sentir um braço a segurando, ela novamente em cima de uma vassoura - claramente não a dela. Foi automático agarrar a pessoa que a segurava como se sua vida dependesse disso - e não soltou o bruxo mesmo quando o cheiro de grama que tinha aprendido a amar se fez presente.

Que tinha aprendido a _amar_.

"Draco!" Ele não a deixaria cair. Ele não ficaria parado enquanto a ruiva ia ao encontro do chão do campo de quadribol!

"Agora é Draco novamente?" Observou os olhos cinzas que pareciam se esforçar para não olha-la, e não conseguiu evitar a lembrança de sábado passado - eles estavam tão irritados quanto naquele dia. "Agora você não se importa que eu te toque?" Sentiu o braço aperta-la mais forte contra o peito do bruxo, e se deixou por um momento fechar os olhos e esquecer da tarde passada. Por que ele era tão confuso? "Você vai grudar no seu amado Potter assim que eu te levar para o chão, está me ouvindo?"

"Eu não quero-"

"Grude no seu garoto de ouro e pare de me causar problemas, Weasley." Foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de sentir a vassoura pousando, Draco a tirando de seus braços sem a menor delicadeza, antes de recolher a firebolt e ir em direção ao capitão do time grifinório.

Ficou parada, observando Harry ignorar o apanhador sonserino, passando reto por este e chegando ao seu lado em segundos.

"Gina, tá tudo bem?" Seus olhos ainda não haviam deixado seu salvador. Eles pareciam estar grudados no loiro, e por um momento ela achou que a irritação que este voltava a mostrar era fruto da conversa que tiveram mais cedo. "Está doendo? Precisamos colocar um gelo nisso, Gin." Foi um segundo depois que Ginevra notou todo o time sonserino em campo.

"O que você está olhando?" Não combinava mais ele dirigir-se a ela com aquele tom de voz arrogante, muito menos olha-la como se ela não fosse nada além de um incômodo. "Saiam da merda do campo!" Era estranho o quão errado aquilo parecia.

"Nós temos uma-" a grifinória começou a falar antes de perceber, e aqueles olhos cinzas pareceram ainda mais irritados. Mas ela nunca terminou a frase, sendo interrompida pelo provável motivo da irritação do bruxo que antes a olhava.

"Nossa reserva é a partir das cinco, _Ginevra_."

 _Vamos ruivinha, eu só quero brincar um pouquinho!_ Sentiu por um momento as pernas trêmulas, e agradeceu mentalmente por Harry estar ali tão perto.

Marcus Flint passou ao seu lado, olhando-a novamente como se a grifinória fosse comestível. Foi inevitável e inconsciente: os olhos castanhos procuraram outra vez seu já duas vezes salvador. Malfoy nunca chegou a ver a expressão assustada da ruiva - quando Ronald chegou ao lado dela, ele já subia para o alto com sua firebolt.

"Gina, você está bem?" A bruxa estava julgando-o por uma marca.

"Vamos sair logo daqui." E ainda assim, o sonserino a protegia mais do que qualquer um naquele campo.

...

"Fala alguma coisa, Malfoy."

Não conseguia focar direito. Abria os olhos, mas sua visão estava turva, quase preta. Enxergava quase nada, e quando ficava de olhos abertos tudo girava. Como ele tinha ido parar ali naquele corredor? Era um corredor?

"Malfoy!"

Ah, Ginevra. Ginevra, Potter, Flint, todos seus pensamentos e uma garrafa novinha de firewhisky. Definitivamente entendia agora porque Lúcio idolatrava aquela bebida - nem mesmo lembrava porque estava ali, nem mesmo lembrava onde estava. Não conseguia pensar claramente em nada. Aquela sobrevida seria ótima, não fosse pela mão que o chacoalhava.

"Draco, fala alguma coisa!"

Sentia seu braço esquerdo latejar, e sentia algo escorrendo pelo mesmo. Parecia que aquilo doeria no dia seguinte - mas então, era só tomar mais da garrafa. Sentia um cheiro de ferro misturado com o de álcool, mas não fazia ideia do porquê.

"Cara, ele talhou o braço." Aquela voz era conhecida. "Tem muito sangue." Sangue? Sua mão direita foi direto para cima de onde sentia queimar. Seus dedos ficaram molhados, e segundos depois sentiu algo agarrar sua mão e a manter afastada. "Para de piorar isso, Malfoy."

"Dá licença, Blai." Era outra voz conhecida, aquele não era o grifinório, namoradinho de seu amigo sonserino? Sentiu abrirem sua mão direita e algo ser tirado dela. "Segura isso pra mim." Que diabos estava acontecendo? Ele estava sendo forçado a pensar, e já não era mais agradável o estupor que sentia graças a toda aquela bebida.

Abriu os olhos novamente e focou por alguns segundos naqueles rostos. Mas é claro que Zabini viria ao seu encontro, socorre-lo dele mesmo. Como havia o achado nem imaginava - em que lugar mesmo começara a beber? Algo quente no seu antebraço o fez voltar a focar naquilo, e sibilou ao sentir a dor antes fraca se transformar em fortes pontadas. Mas que inferno, por que não podiam te-lo deixado sozinho ali?

"Não é o melhor dos meus trabalhos, mas ele vai viver." As pontadas passaram tão repentinamente quanto começaram, e agora ficava apenas uma ardência incômoda. "É melhor leva-lo até a Madame Pom-" O que ele havia feito, afinal?

"E mostrar o antebraço, Cols?" Ok, Draco lembrava de sentir o antebraço arder como o inferno no começo daquela noite. "A marca continua ali." E então havia uma garrafa de firewhisky." Não dá pra ir até a enfermaria." E havia, depois de alguns goles, um canivete. "Você acha que ele perdeu muito sangue?"

"Talvez esteja mais bêbado do que a primeira opção." Merlin, ele realmente fizera um buraco no seu antebraço. "Malfoy, o quanto disso você bebeu?"

"Tudo que falta." respondeu, não sabendo como achara voz para tal.

"Isso tava cheio?" A voz de Zabini era tão incrédula que na hora, era engraçada.

Estava cheio, mas não cheio o suficiente para faze-lo apagar, infelizmente. E agora ele estava acordado, muito acordado, muito diferente do que estava há minutos atrás. Sentiu alguém o puxar para cima, um braço cutucando dolorosamente sua costela machucada - precisava logo dar um jeito naquilo.

"No três, ok?" Queria que Zabini calasse a boca. Merlin, ele estava se sentindo péssimo - não queria imaginar como estaria no dia seguinte. "Um," Não queria imaginar nas semanas seguintes. Simplesmente não queria mais imaginar aquele ano. "Dois," Naquele momento, não queria mais precisar pensar. Naquele momento, sabia que para se livrar fisicamente daquilo, talvez nem se arrancasse seu braço inteiro.

E então, aquela voz.

"Draco?" Era detestável admitir, mais uma vez. "Meu Merlin, o que houve?" Mas havia aprendido a adorar aquela voz.


	21. Canivete, firewhisky e explicações

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Canivete, firewhisky e explicações

* * *

 _Sexta, 20 de outubro._

Provavelmente não deveria estar ali sozinha - tinha total consciência disso, ainda mais depois do encontro no campo de quadribol. Mas então, Ginevra Weasley comia quando ficava nervosa, e naqueles últimos dias estava uma pilha de nervos: nada de novo ela acabar na cozinha, mendigando comida para os elfos domésticos do castelo, já acostumados com as visitas noturnas da bruxa.

Voltaria para o salão comunal correndo - o que poderia acontecer de errado da cozinha até a Grifinória? Não era como se estivesse voltando das masmorras. Mas algo no meio do caminho, mais precisamente no Hall de Entrada, logo no começo da escada, a fez diminuir a velocidade dos passos. Era Colin? Quem ele estava levantando do chão, junto com o sonserino-

"Draco?"

Tinha _tanto_ sangue naqueles degraus. Ela ia em direção aos bruxos antes mesmo de pensar, o coração acelerando ao ver o estado do loiro: olhos fechados, expressão de dor, a camisa branca tingida de vermelho, alguns dos fios platinados no mesmo estado.

"Meu Merlin, o que houve?" Da onde tinha saído tanto sangue?

Foi quando chegou mais perto que reparou a bagunça que estava o antebraço do sonserino, cheio de marcas vermelho-escuras e sangue coagulado. Via por cima de tudo aquilo alguns traços pretos, e ficou nauseada ao reconhecer um canivete sujo no chão, junto de uma garrafa vazia de firewhisky.

"O que aconteceu?" Chegara ao lado do bruxo, mas estava hesitante em toca-lo. Não conseguia nem falar baixo, queria gritar com aquela visão, queria gritar com o jovem por ser tão ridiculamente estúpido. "O que aconteceu com ele, por que tem tanto sangue?" Perguntava somente para ter certeza: era óbvio que ele havia feito aquilo com o próprio braço.

"Calma Gin, o Malfoy tá bem." Colin que a respondia, os dois bruxos apoiando novamente o sonserino sentado na escada. "Ele _só_ tentou tirar uma marca mágica do braço e acabou com uma garrafa de álcool no processo, mas te garanto, ele vai viver."

"E vai querer estar morto amanhã." completou Zabini.

"Idiota." disse, se ajoelhando em frente ao bruxo e fazendo um esforço tremendo para não desabar na frente de todos. "Idiota, eu odeio você seu sonserino _estúpido_ ," continuou, as mãos inutilmente tentando colocar alguma ordem naqueles cabelos loiros, já compridos demais, bagunçados demais para serem dele. "Meu Merlin, o que você fez com o seu braço? O que você fez, Draco?"

"Tira daqui." A mão direita do bruxo afastou a dela, seus olhos finalmente abrindo e encarando os da ruiva: estavam vermelhos, e tinham uma expressão totalmente diferente das quais Ginevra já havia se acostumado a ver. Cansado, parecia tão cansado, e ao mesmo tempo tão indiferente ao seu redor. "Tira ela daqui, Zabini." ele pedia, sua voz arrastada.

"Deixa eu pegar ele, ruiva." Blaise se pôs entre os dois no segundo seguinte, colocando o braço não ferido do outro sonserino por cima de seu ombro. "Vai cara, colabora, temos que chegar na Sonserina."

"Essa grifinória é problema." ainda o ouviu falar, enquanto o bruxo se apoiava com dificuldade em Zabini, os olhos cinzas já longe dos dela. "Flint estava certo." Viu aqueles lábios finos se curvarem num sorriso amargo. "Não dá pra não gostar. Não da pra ficar com ela e não gostar." E viu os olhos fecharem novamente, apertando-se ao começar a andar, a boca se abrindo num grito silencioso.

"Colin, leva ela pra casa de vocês. Eu dou um jeito nesse aqui, ok?"

Foi quando os viu sumir pela porta que dava acesso as masmorras que se deixou chorar na frente do amigo. Ela não havia sido responsável por aquilo, havia? Sentiu os braços de Colin a envolverem e só soluçou mais forte dentro daquele abraço.

Até ver aquela marca, não havia passado por sua cabeça todos os problemas que aquela paixonite poderia trazer: passara uma sombra perto de tudo que passava agora. Mas porquê aquele sentimento se negava a ir embora depois de ver tudo aquilo, depois de saber que estava alimentando sentimentos tão impossíveis?

Ela deveria ir embora. Deveria pedir para Colin faze-la esquecer de tudo aquilo e voltar para sua vidinha de antes, de - por Merlin - dias atrás. Como até dias atrás não havia nenhum dos sentimentos de agora? Quando tudo aquilo havia começado? Quando ele deixou escapar que Potter não sabia o que estava perdendo? Quando lhe encheu de doces? Quando a fez esquecer do mundo ao seu redor com um beijo no meio de uma tempestade? Quando, contrariando todas as suas expectativas, a levou até a entrada de sua casa, naquela sexta feira à noite? Desde aquele primeiro beijo os lábios dele eram gelados, mas lhe transmitiam _tanto_ calor.

Ridícula. Aquela era uma situação ridícula.

"Eu gosto," Nem mesmo pensava em tentar controlar o choro, nem mesmo lembrava que já havia dado meia noite e todo aquele barulho poderia coloca-los em maus lençóis. "Eu gosto dele, Cols." A única coisa que conseguia ter na cabeça era o quão injusto era ter se apaixonado justo por um sonserino. "Eu gosto tanto, mas que merda!" Justo pelo bruxo com ideais tão diferentes dos dela. "O que eu faço?" Justo por um comensal. "O que eu faço agora?" Justo por Malfoy.

...

A primeira coisa que aconteceu quando abriu os olhos foi voltar a fecha-los, graças a enorme dor que sentia na cabeça. A segunda foi levantar o braço errado, e duplicar - senão triplicar - a dor inicial. Virou-se, tentando achar uma posição onde a dor fosse um pouco mais suportável, e sentiu suas costelas. Virou-se de novo, e de novo, até enfim desistir e colocar a mão que não doía tanto em cima dos olhos, tateando o criado-mudo em busca de sua varinha.

Realmente, Merlin não estava a favor dele naquela semana. Era sexta-feira, haviam aulas nas quais ele não poderia pensar em faltar, e ali estava ele, Draco Lucio Malfoy, inutilizado na cama com a maior ressaca de sua vida, refletindo sobre sua maldita sorte. Por que tudo parecia estar contra ele naquela semana?

"Lumos." murmurou com a voz rouca quando enfim encontrou o pedaço de madeira. No relógio viu que já tinha passado das onze, e xingou mais ao lembrar do quanto estaria agora atrasado naquelas matérias.

Sentou-se, jogando a varinha sobre os lençóis negros de seda. Depois de muito esforço, e do seu estômago também ter começado a dar sinais de dor - quando mesmo havia comido pela última vez? -, conseguiu se arrastar até o Salão Principal, onde já era servido o almoço.

"Não achei que fosse te ver tão cedo hoje." Foi a primeira coisa que ouviu de Zabini, ao sentar-se ao lado deste. "Cara, isso não foi legal. Não foi legal mesmo." Os olhos azuis céu o reprovavam tanto quanto a voz. "Você quase me matou de susto, seu filho da mãe."

"A intenção não era essa, definitivamente." respondeu, frustrando-se ao não achar uma gota de café na mesa - eles deveriam servir aquela bebida o dia todo, maldição. "Foi você quem me levou de volta, não foi?"

"Depois que Colin deu um jeito na sua obra de arte, sim. Provavelmente vai deixar uma cicatriz." Com certeza deixaria, e com certeza ele iria sentir aquela dor por algum tempo. "E a marca continua ali, então por favor, tente não repetir, ok?" o amigo mais ordenou do que pediu, o olhar totalmente sério.

Seus olhos procuraram uma cabeça ruiva na mesa dos leões e acharam em segundos Ginevra ao lado de um dos bruxos que mais detestava.

"Ela apareceu mesmo, ontem?" Quis arrancar aquelas mãos ao ver Potter entregar algo para sua bruxa. Quem ele achava que era?

"A grifinória gosta de você, Malfoy, e você gosta dela. E parece que não tem jeito mesmo, então se entendam antes que você suceda em arrancar esse braço."

...

Era o segundo dia que Ginevra dormia menos de cinco horas. Era o segundo dia que não encontrava um pingo de chocolate no desjejum. Era o segundo dia que não conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas durante toda a manhã. E era o segundo dia que Draco Malfoy não saía nem por um segundo de sua cabeça.

Odiava sentir o que sentia por aquele bruxo. Odiava se preocupar com ele. Odiava fechar os olhos e lembrar do antebraço ensanguentado. Odiava querer aqueles olhos cinzas a olhando novamente, e aqueles lábios cinzas nos seus. Odiava que não conseguia odiá-lo, mesmo ele sendo um sonserino, mesmo ele sendo Malfoy, mesmo ele estando marcado para a vida.

Ela poderia mata-lo naquele minuto, do jeito que matava esmigalhando com a faca tudo que havia no seu prato.

"Ei Gina! Bom dia!" a voz que a trouxe de volta a realidade era do garoto que sobreviveu, que Ginevra via abandonar Neville e Ronald e ir sentar-se ao seu lado.

"Oi Harry." Tentou fazer a voz soar animada, mas falhou miseravelmente. Estava tão exausta que nem o que masterizara durante todos aqueles anos conseguia fazer, será que aquilo era perceptível?

"Você está com uma cara péssima." o moreno comentou, e Ginevra confirmou o quanto suas olheiras deveriam estar aparentes naquele dia. Não havia nem ao menos penteado o cabelo - preso num coque desajeitado - quanto mais se olhado no espelho. Não conseguiu evitar o pensamento ao se lembrar das palavras do amigo: se ele gostava mesmo dela, não estava com a melhor das estratégias.

"Escutei o mesmo ontem." disse, inconscientemente copiando o sorriso amargo visto ontem no sonserino. "Ando dormindo mal."

"Pesadelos?" Poderia considerar um pesadelo tudo que estava acontecendo na semana?

"Pode se dizer que sim."

Poderia ser apenas aquilo: um pesadelo. Ginevra bem que poderia acordar e descobrir que tudo não passara de um sonho ruim. Que não havia marca alguma, que não havia ninguém atrás dela. Melhor, que não havia nenhum Draco Malfoy em sua vida, além da doninha saltitante que sempre detestou. Que ela, quando olhava para os olhos verdes sentados à sua frente, sentia tudo que uma vez já sentira, e não a irritação que crescia naquele momento.

"Você quer conversar sobre isso?" Poderia acordar, e responde-lo de uma forma doce.

"Você nunca foi assim solícito, Harry." E não do jeito que respondia agora.

"Outch."

"Desculpe." Suspirou, seus olhos achando o par de cinzas. Será que alguém percebia o quanto eles se olhavam naqueles últimos dias? Seu irmão percebia, Harry via aquilo, agora? "Meu humor está péssimo com essa falta de sono." Sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a focar no moreno antes que este pudesse perceber algo. "Melhor, com esse excesso de sono, agora."

Surpreendeu-se com o gesto seguinte: Harry tirava do bolso um saco com quadradinhos de chocolate, e empurrava-os para ela.

"Guardei para mais tarde, mas acho que você precisa mais do que eu." Sorriu, este saindo agora mais verdadeiro, enquanto colocava os doces em um dos bolsos internos de sua capa.

"Obrigada."

"Posso fazer uma pergunta, Gina?" Sentiu seu estômago revirar com as possibilidades. Por que você não para de olhar para a mesa das cobras? Por que você estava usando uma capa sonserina? Por que você gosta de Malfoy? Mas o que veio, antes mesmo dela consentir, não teve nada a ver com o rival de Harry, no entanto a deixou tão desconcertada quanto. "Você quer ir ao baile de dia das bruxas comigo?"

...

Ele estava esperando já fazia meia hora. No fundo, sabia que esperaria o dia inteiro se isso fosse faze-la o escutar, mas naquela tarde chuvosa, meia hora dentro da estufa já bem visitada pelos dois já era o suficiente para deixa-lo quase louco. A ruiva ia aparecer, não ia? Ela tinha que aparecer. Por que se preocupara com ele ontem, afinal?

 _Porque ela tem um coração, talvez. E se preocuparia com qualquer um que estivesse no estado lamentável em que eu me encontrava._

Tinha que admitir que estava nervoso. Sim, beirava o ridículo, ele, Draco Malfoy, nervoso por causa de um garota. Uma garota Weasley. Pensar na cara que Lúcio faria se algum dia descobrisse aquilo era quase o suficiente para faze-lo rir. Foi perdido nesses pensamentos que ele não a viu entrar, seus olhos só se voltando para a porta quando escutou a mesma fazendo um barulho baixo ao ser fechada.

Ginevra entrou e encostou-se na parede, tão como a primeira vez ali. As olheiras embaixo dos olhos inchados estavam aparentes - talvez tanto quanto as dele, não fosse pela camada de sardas cor ferrugem que ajudavam a encoberta-las. Nenhum dos dois falou nada por alguns minutos, que estavam parecendo uma eternidade. Estaria a bruxa tão nervosa com tudo aquilo quanto ele?

"Como está seu braço?" Pelo menos a ruiva começou com uma pergunta fácil de ser respondida.

"Melhor do que minha cabeça." continuou, se aproximando alguns passos. "Melhor do que a sua cabeça, com certeza!" E mais uma vez seu nervosismo se transformara numa quase raiva. "O que você está fazendo aqui, Weasley?" quase gritou enquanto ia para cima da grifinória. "Que diabos você veio fazer aqui?"

"Colin está lá fora." Ela não deixar-se afetar pela ansiedade do bruxo apenas o frustrou mais. Por que não gritava de volta, como sempre fazia? "Blaise também. Vão ficar por alguns minutos, _como foi combinado,_ então se você quiser que eu vá embora, melhor falar agora."

Como sempre fazia. Era como se ela sempre tivesse estado ali, presente, apesar de conviverem juntos há tão poucos dias. Era o que ele provavelmente queria, a bruxa ao seu lado, não por uma semana, nem por um mês - naquele exato momento, a queria para sempre. Então por que diabos ele se esforçava para afasta-la?

"Por que você continua vindo pra mim?"

Novamente se fez silêncio, a grifinória claramente desconfortável. O que Draco mais queria era ir até ela e adiar mais uma vez a conversa. Mais alguns dias tentando fingir que tudo estava bem, que sua preocupação era apenas a de 'ganhar uma aposta', ou conseguir beija-la sem que ninguém visse. Mais alguns dias se enganando. Até mesmo preocupar-se com Flint atrás de Ginevra era mais fácil do que conversar e dar todos aqueles detalhes.

Porque depois de dar todos aqueles detalhes ele tinha uma certeza: a bruxa, sem dúvida, iria embora.

"Eu prometo que não vou sair correndo. Mas eu preciso de uma explicação." Foram as palavras dela que vieram após mais alguns minutos de quietude. Não, Draco não conseguiria mais adiar a verdade. "Alguma." Não deveria ter adiado nunca. "Qualquer uma." Deveria ter mostrado seu antebraço no dia que a tirara das masmorras, antes dela tornar sua vida um inferno. "Por favor." Antes dele considerar ir atrás de alguma ajuda, antes dele desenvolver alguma esperança em se livrar de sua tarefa e sair vivo com a negação. Antes de coloca-la no meio daquela bagunça que era sua vida.

Como começar a história da marca? Como contar de uma forma que a grifinória fosse, de alguma forma, entender que aquilo havia sido vital à sua sobrevivência? De uma forma que ela tivesse ideia do que aquilo era, do que aquilo representava, e como o fazia sentir. Pensou em ir até a bruxa e tentar cala-la novamente, mas os olhos castanhos não pareciam estar receptivos àquilo naquele dia.

"Senta, Ginevra." pediu, apontando para um dos bancos mais próximos, mas a ruiva ignorou o pedido, continuando encostada na parede de madeira. "Ok, então." Não insistiu mais, sentando-se sozinho. "O que você quer saber?"

"Tudo."

Respirou fundo. Seria uma maldita longa história.

"Sabe, meu pai sempre foi um exemplo para mim." Ouviu uma risada cínica naquele começo, uma risada que não combinava em nada com a bruxa. "Porque todos os pais, quase todos, são um exemplo para os filhos, ou pelo menos é o que os filhos crescem achando." continuou, ignorando aquele comportamento atípico. "Lúcio sempre foi carinhoso com minha mãe, me deu tudo que precisei, foi presente sempre que pôde. Ele tinha suas crenças que não pareciam erradas no meio em que eu cresci. E as crenças eram só palavras até anos atrás. E eu acreditava que palavras não machucavam-"

"Palavras machucam." a ruiva o interrompeu, franzindo o cenho.

"Eu sei." Mais uma vez só percebeu que era a mão do braço machucado que levava até os cabelos quando sentiu a pontada. "Agora eu sei, pelo menos. Assim como sei agora que nunca foram apenas palavras." Pela primeira vez, estava sendo difícil manter seus olhos na bruxa. "Quando meu pai falou, ano passado, que o Lord havia me convidado para receber a marca, não vou mentir para você: eu senti orgulho. Eu seria como meu pai, e não tinha por que me envergonhar daquilo. E então comecei a participar ativamente do grupo, comecei a ouvir os reais feitos, assim como as histórias e planos. Só que com dezesseis anos, eu não era mais uma criança sem opinião, e as coisas não eram mais certas apenas porque me falavam que era certo. Na verdade, é só quando você tem que cumprir uma tarefa que percebe o quanto algo pode ser errado."

Como precisar matar um ser humano. Como precisar matar o diretor de Hogwarts. Os olhos cinzas foram se interessar por um pedaço do chão de terra, mais fácil do que se manter nos que pareciam julga-lo.

"Recebi a marca no dia trinta de agosto. Fisicamente, doeu quase tanto quanto talhar meu braço. Eu já sabia que não a queria, mas não havia escolha: Lúcio tinha falhado em sua missão e estava em Azkaban, e o Lord precisava de um Malfoy para um novo serviço." Outra vez o sorriso amargo. "Basicamente eles queriam castigar a família me marcando, e me dando um serviço que achavam que eu não teria capacidade de completar. Minha tia disse que nunca sentiu tanto orgulho, e meu pai com certeza falaria o mesmo, se estivesse ao meu lado naquele momento. Eu consigo cumprir o serviço. O problema é que eu não quero cumprir o serviço."

Parou de falar e focou bem na bruxa à sua frente. O que havia naqueles olhos agora? Dor? Pena? Sabia que sua história não era agradável, mas era assim tão terrível para a grifinória estar outra vez às lágrimas? Levantou-se e desviou os olhos para um ponto no fundo da estufa, as mãos indo parar nos bolsos da calça. Sim, era. Era assim terrível a história, e por um momento preferiu voltar a não ter consciência do quão horrível era seu lado da iminente guerra.

Ela ainda não havia escutado nem a pior parte.

"No dia em que eu recebi a marca, no dia da minha dita iniciação, os comensais deram uma festa. Então os homens deram outra festa, pois a primeira não havia bastado." continuou, esperando que a bruxa entendesse o que ele estava dizendo. "Fico me perguntando se Lúcio participaria, se já participou daquilo alguma vez. A trouxa que eles sequestraram não deveria ser muito mais velha do que você, Ginevra. Um, dois anos, deveria estar no máximo nos seus dezessete. Eu não toquei em nada, em ninguém, nela - e acho que nunca senti tanto medo na vida, e _Ele_ estava lá, e _Ele_ sabia que eu estava com medo." Não tinha coragem de encara-la outra vez, temendo encontrar o pior em seu olhar. "Não fazer nada não me torna menos cúmplice, eu sei. Ela tinha seu cabelo, suas sardas - poderia ser sua parente, por toda a semelhança ridícula. Naquela sexta feira, quando vi que Flint estava atrás de você, a única coisa que pensei foi que não poderia deixar esse maníaco tocar em um fio do seu cabelo sem que você consentisse. Você sabe o resto da história."

Passaram mais alguns minutos em total silêncio antes que a coragem de olha-la voltasse. Ginevra continuava parada no mesmo lugar, os olhos ainda refletindo os sentimentos de repulsa e medo que tinha visto na tarde de terça. Não, ele não poderia se aproximar. Talvez não pudesse se aproximar nunca mais. Talvez o melhor que poderia fazer - dado que tinha praticado tanto o feitiço - era força-la a esquecer de tudo. A bruxa não teria memória alguma e ele estaria livre para viver no seu próprio inferno, até chegar - se vivesse até lá - o final do ano letivo. Sua mão estava na varinha antes de ter um segundo pensamento, e ele estava pronto para saca-la - seria tão rápido, um obliviate e poderia então estupora-la e entrega-la ao Creevey.

E Draco deveria ter feito aquilo, deveria ter pensado na dona dos cabelos ruivos, e não apenas nele, e em como tinha ficado ridiculamente feliz quando viu Ginevra praticamente correr em sua direção, quando a sentiu se jogar nos seus braços. Deveria ter pensado em quão difícil seria mante-la escondida ao invés de deixar-se levar pelo cheiro de baunilha. Em todos os riscos que a grifinória correria sendo associada a ele: ela, uma Weasley, uma traidora de sangue. Lúcio o mataria. Pelo que conhecera de seu pai nos últimos meses, Lúcio a mataria, literalmente, para garantir a sobrevivência de sua família.

Mas a escolha passou longe do que considerava o certo para a situação. A escolha foi a de fazer promessas difíceis de serem cumpridas enquanto a abraçava de volta, encostando seu queixo na cabeça cor de fogo.

"Eu prometo que ele não vai encostar um dedo em você, Gin. Se Flint fizer qualquer coisa com você, se ele tocar em você, eu rasgo a garganta dele." confessou, sentindo a bruxa tensionar por um segundo. "Eu não sou uma boa pessoa, não se engane. A única coisa que nego é a _vontade_ de matar qualquer ser humano, só que isso não me torna diferente do que você conhece, Ginevra. Eu sou egoísta, eu sou individualista, eu sou rancoroso, e pode inserir aí mais algumas ótimas qualidades. Mas eu me importo com você." Draco a afastou um pouco, mais uma vez achando aquele par de olhos tão expressivos. "Eu não sei explicar porquê." E realmente não sabia. Era por ela ser tão parecida com a trouxa? Pela companhia ser tão agradável, tão fácil de lidar? Era culpa de sua maldita risada, daqueles malditos olhos castanhos? "Mas eu me importo muito com você, bruxa."

Talvez fosse o sorriso que via naqueles lábios. Sim, aquilo era definitivamente uma das coisas que deixava seu coração mais leve.

"Você também é teimoso, rude com pessoas que eu gosto, é egocêntrico, mimado, provavelmente se acha melhor do que todos, sabe por algum motivo que eu gosto de margaridas e está se arriscando por mim. Você se importa comigo. Você, Draco Malfoy, de todos os malditos bruxos, se importa comigo." Era o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, com certeza. "Você sabe o quão absurdo é isso, não sabe?"

"Sei melhor do que você pensa, Weasley." falava, usando sua mão boa para tirar alguns fios vermelhos do rosto da bruxa, sua machucada nunca deixando a cintura da jovem. "Você sabe que tem algo de muito errado com a sua cabeça, não sabe?" Se divertiu com o olhar confuso que recebeu com aquelas palavras. "Era para você estar há quilômetros daqui, correndo assustada do grande e malvado comensal, como uma boa grifinóriazinha deve fazer."

"O grande e malvado comensal não é muito assustador, e sabe que eu provavelmente escolhi a casa errada."

"Eu vou te perguntar uma vez." ele disse, levando a jovem para sentar-se no banco onde antes estava. "Sabendo que eu tenho a marca, que por mais que não queira participar eu estou sim nesse meio, e que não posso dar garantia de nunca te machucar com minhas ações no futuro." voltou a falar quando Ginevra acomodou-se em seu colo, os braços envolvendo seu pescoço. "Sabendo de tudo isso, você quer continuar? Comigo?" Se sentiu ridículo ao ver que fazia uma prece silenciosa por um sim: já não queria perde-la para nenhum outro.

"Eu quero continuar, Draco."

O beijo que seguiu foi suave, diferente de todos os últimos. Era irritante como mesmo sem a pressa, sem a urgência das vezes passadas, ainda conseguia ser melhor do que qualquer outro que ele já experimentara. Era ridículo como o sonserino retribuía com a mesma delicadeza as mãos carinhosas que passavam pelos seus cabelos, cuidadosas ao tocar o antebraço estraçalhado pelo canivete na noite anterior.

"Cacete." Foi a primeira coisa que saiu dos lábios de Draco quando se afastaram dos dela. Como ela conseguia fazer aquilo ser tão bom?

"Tenho a mesma opinião." Como ela conseguia faze-lo se sentir assim?

Ginevra o fazia sentir. Ao lado daqueles cabelos vermelhos, Draco Malfoy experimentava tudo que não se deixara ter durante todos os últimos anos. Durante os últimos meses. Fechou novamente os olhos quando a mão quente da jovem tocou seu rosto, os lábios voltando para os dele com a mesma suavidade de antes. Quem diria, justo o bruxo, beijando justo aquela garota com tamanha doçura e um sorriso no rosto. As pessoas só acreditariam vendo.

E para seu desespero, alguém estava vendo aquilo.

"Gina?"


	22. Hermione

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Hermione

* * *

 _Sábado, 21 de outubro._

Ginevra estava adorando beijar Draco Malfoy, de verdade. Eles tinham - como Colin chamava aquilo - química, tudo encaixava, ela conseguia ver algo nele além do que o loiro demonstrava ser e por Merlin, o bruxo não estava exatamente do lado oposto ao dela naquela futura guerra. Era bom beijar o sonserino, e os dois juntos eram bons naquilo. A única coisa que faziam melhor do que se agarrarem era se desentenderem por causa de uma comunicação falha.

Com certeza isso seria responsável por nunca deixar apagar o fogo do relacionamento - ela mesma quis deixa-lo em chamas pela reação automática que teve no final da tarde passada.

 _"Oblivia-"_

 _"Draco, larga essa-"_

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

Mastigava mais um pedaço de bolo de chocolate com certa raiva, tentando manter a calma e não bufar ao ver o sonserino entrar pela enorme porta do Salão Principal. Hermione desarma-lo, jogando-o no chão no processo - justo em cima de seu braço machucado -, havia acabado com qualquer traço de bom humor do bruxo. Ela colocar-se na frente dele quando este se levantou com certa dor não ajudara muito, também.

 _"Você vai deixar ela ir embora assim?"_

 _"Você ia azarar minha amiga!"_

 _"Eu ia 'obliviar' sangue-ruim que me acertou e foi embora, com certeza correndo para o seu querido Potter-"_

 _"A sangue-o-que?"_

Vendo agora, Draco tinha um ponto: se Harry não estivesse sendo tão receptivo no café da manhã, a ruiva com certeza estaria preocupada que a paranoia de Malfoy tivesse se concretizado. Ela conseguia imaginar a cena perfeitamente: Hermione correndo até Harry Potter, e contando onde tinha visto os lábios de Ginevra Weasley enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. E Harry contando para Ronald. E sua vida se tornando automaticamente dez vezes mais complicada.

 _"A sangue-ruim! Eu te disse quem sou, eu te disse que não vou mudar! Posso não querer matar alguém e não concordar com essa guerra estúpida, mas que merda Ginevra, esse sou eu!"_

 _"Você realmente precisa ser assim grosso, Malfoy?"_

 _"Você realmente quer brigar comigo quando a sua amiguinha está indo correndo contar para sabe-lá-quem que viu a menina Weasley se esfregando com o lobo mau da Sonserina?"_

 _"Pare de ser tão paranoico!"_

 _"Pare de ser tão estúpida!"_

Mas Harry estava receptivo, até demais, enquanto Hermione não tirava os olhos do Profeta Diário.

 _Por que comigo, por que tudo isso acontece justo comigo?_

Ginevra suspirou, talvez pela quarta vez no mesmo minuto.

"Nos vemos no almoço em Hogsmeade, então!" Ela não havia escutado metade do que o bruxo de óculos redondo falara, mas assentiu com a cabeça para praticamente tudo mesmo assim.

Harry levantou-se, encontrando-se com Rony na saída do Salão Principal e deixando as duas bruxas isoladas naquele canto da mesa grifinória. Os olhos de Ginevra foram para a amiga que ainda não desgrudava do jornal, a expressão aborrecida estampada no rosto. Então, Hermione estava brava com ela - brava era a palavra certa? Desapontada, talvez. Confusa? Quem sabe Gina só precisava explicar o que estava acontecendo, com os detalhes que fossem possíveis de se revelar.

"Sabe, ele não é tão ruim quando você o conhece." Mas nem mesmo um _cala a boca_ Ginevra recebeu. Depois de olhar com um certo nojo para o lado dos sonserinos, a filha de trouxas se retirou da mesa.

 _Maldição._

 _..._

Era impressionante como Draco gostava da ruiva na mesma proporção que a amaldiçoava. Como conseguia ser tão irritante? Como conseguia ser tão desejável? Ele queria joga-la contra a parede enquanto brigava com a grifinória por conseguir tão facilmente acabar com sua vida em poucos dias.

Ele realmente queria joga-la contra a parede, isso era um fato.

Acordou cedo para um sábado, e quando chegou na mesa do Salão Principal ainda tinha café para sua surpresa, mas não havia sinal de seu amigo e seu dito namorado. E nem de Flint. E outra vez quis matar a ruiva, e Potter, que insistia tanto em conversar com ela naqueles últimos dias.

E nem havia perguntado se a maldita grifinória ficaria no castelo, visto que ontem a última frase dita para ele foi um bem alto e raivoso 'vai pro inferno, Malfoy'. Considerou que não ficaria, visto que a ruiva tinha sempre a maior probabilidade de arranjar problemas, e naquele sábado todos os problemas estariam longe de Hogwarts - pelo menos ela não seria estúpida o suficiente para ficar a mercê deles outra vez, esperava.

Assim, quando sentiu uma mão puxar sua capa, não considerou que poderia ser a garota de cabelos de fogo ou alguém que ele simplesmente não precisasse prensar contra a parede enquanto segurava pelo pescoço forte o suficiente para doer.

"Sabia que você está me machucando?" Por um breve instante os olhos se encontraram, e mais uma vez ele amaldiçoou a mesma pessoa naquele dia - quase dez vezes, e ainda estavam na parte da manhã.

Porra.

"Que inferno, Ginevra!" Soltou a bruxa, afastando-se como se tivesse levado um choque. Ok, ele não a havia machucado de verdade, mas não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos examinassem bem o pescoço, em busca de qualquer marca - que felizmente não existia. "O que você quer?"

A pergunta, feita de forma grosseira, conseguiu fazer a maior das irritações surgir na garota, e o cenho franzido da ruiva não passou despercebido pelo sonserino. Nem o tapa, ou soco - o que havia sido aquilo? - que foi dado no seu graças a Merlin braço direito. Como ela sabia ser tão insuportável? Como ela acabava tão rápido com sua paciência?

"Você é sempre grosso assim quando alguém-"

"Quando alguém me assusta? Quando alguém sai correndo?" Foi pra cima dela outra vez, a acuando contra a parede novamente. "Quando alguém fica dando atenção pra todos os homens da mesa?" terminou de falar com os lábios a centímetros dos dela. "Sou, tem algum problema com isso?" Ele queria arrancar aquele sorrisinho que Ginevra dava, assim como gostaria de arrancar algumas outras coisas naquele sábado.

"Com ciúmes, comensal?"

"Não me chame assim." É, talvez ele estivesse.

"Não precisa ter ciúmes." As mãos dela tirando outra vez sua camisa de dentro da calça não ajudavam em nada sua braveza quanto mais seus hormônios. "Pára de ficar brigando comigo, Malfoy." Ela falar perto de sua orelha também não - Draco fechou os olhos por um instante e pensou que deveria realmente prensa-la contra aquela parede.

"Pára de ficar me provocando, Weasley." Respirou fundo quando sentiu as mãos quentes subirem pelas suas costas. Era apenas um carinho inocente, ele sabia - ou ao menos estava se convencendo disso -, mas aquilo lhe dava sensações boas pra caralho. Achou os lábios dela de olhos fechados, forçando suas mãos a permanecerem encostadas na parede ao invés de tentarem se perder no corpo da grifinória - coisa que ela não estava fazendo a menor questão de retribuir. "Nós ainda precisamos conversar direito." lembrou quando a boca dela de alguma forma parou e seu pescoço. "Eu não vou conseguir conversar direito assim."

Ele tentou contar até dez, mas no oitavo segundo já puxava a jovem porta adentro para uma sala vazia qualquer. Quando os lábios voltaram a se encontrar, nada da delicadeza do dia anterior havia sobrevivido: ela o puxava para cada vez mais perto, um braço ao redor de seu pescoço, o outro nunca deixando suas costas, e o sonserino realmente a prensava contra a parede naquele momento.

"Você tem noção do quão perigosa você é?" Draco disse, retribuindo os beijos de antes no pescoço - quando ele havia começado a achar aquelas sardas tão charmosas? Foi ao ouvir o gemido da bruxa enquanto seus lábios achavam sua clavícula que decidiu respirar fundo e encostar a testa na dela. "Desse jeito, eu vou mandar a conversa pro inferno, assim como a sua roupa."

"Draco!" Se sentiu ridículo ao sorrir quando viu a bruxa se tornar tão vermelha quanto um tomate.

"O que foi, a Weasley ficou tímida?"

"Você queria conversar, não queria? Fale logo!"

"Para depois eu tirar sua roupa?" Mesmo com o tapa - agora no braço machucado -, sorriu ainda mais ao ver os olhos castanhos mostrando irritação, ficando do tamanho de duas fendas. "Eu estou brincando, não precisa me olhar assim!" disse, afastando seu braço esquerdo e encostando-se na parede ao lado de Ginevra. "O que foi?" perguntou, quando ela continuou o olhando em silêncio.

"Você," Ela já sorria abertamente, e Draco sentiu seu coração acelerar só de olhar para aqueles lábios. Maldição. "Fica maravilhoso quando sorri desse jeito." E era a vez dele ficar sem graça. "Você parece mais leve hoje."

"Flint está em Hogsmeade." falava enquanto a puxava para sentar-se em uma cadeira. "Não tem nenhum estudante nos corredores." E sentou-se em uma, impedindo a jovem de fazer o mesmo a puxando para seu colo. "Estou me dando um dia livre de preocupações, bruxa."

"Mas ainda assim, entramos numa sala abandonada para conversarmos." a grifinória respondeu num tom aborrecido.

"Quando eu entrei nessa sala, minha intenção não era exatamente conversar, Ginevra." Mais um tapa, que o sonserino ignorou enquanto beijava a bochecha já menos corada. "E livre de preocupações não quer dizer que eu esteja tendo um dia burro."

"E seria burrice sua ser visto comigo." Outra vez aquela expressão aborrecida. Ela sabia que seria burrice, e sabia muito bem o porquê, mas o bruxo não teve tempo de explicar o óbvio. "Hermione foi para Hogsmeade, mas eu vou ter uma conversa com ela à noite. Ela não vai falar nada para ninguém, eu confio nisso, então não se preocupe, ok?" Não conseguiu continuar quieto quando ela se afastou de um beijo.

"Você está incomodada quanto a não podermos ser públicos, não está?" Sim, ela estava, era claro naqueles olhos que ela estava.

"Eu entendo, Draco." A resposta veio com um suspiro. "Não quer dizer que eu goste, mas eu entendo que é impossível eu segurar sua mão no meio do corredor, te beijar no meio do Salão Principal, te convidar para um almoço em casa nas férias de verão." Ginevra não segurou a risada que ele conseguiu suprir no final daquela frase - ninguém conseguiria imaginar Draco Malfoy sentado naquela mesa cheia de ruivos. "Principalmente a última opção, te convidar seria o seu fim. Porque você sabe, eu sou a única garota da família e tenho seis irmãos e um pai superprotetor, e às vezes fico pensando como eles reagiriam se eu aparecesse com um bruxo na frente de todos." Mas era estranho como ele conseguia. "Digo, se algum dia alguém me pedisse em casamento na frente dos sete, eu nem teria como dizer não porque seria amor de verdade-" Sorriu novamente ao ver as bochechas queimando de vergonha enquanto a bruxa se atrapalhava com as palavras. "Não que isso seja uma indireta, Malfoy por Merlin por que você não cala logo a minha boca?"

"Porque eu gosto de ouvir sua voz." _E porque eu consigo imaginar._

E porque era bom imaginar, por um instante, não ter qualquer impedimento a não ser sete homens ciumentos.

"Fale logo o que você precisa falar."

"Eu quero que você me fale que tem consciência da onde está se metendo, Ginevra."

"Eu achei que fossemos falar sobre isso apenas uma vez."

"Você entendeu tudo que eu te falei ontem?" perguntava quase com medo, temendo que a grifinória fosse compreender a qualquer momento o que significava tudo aquilo, o que significava estar com ele. Medo que entendesse quando já fosse tarde demais para acabar com qualquer sentimento da parte dele. "Você entendeu o que eu sou, e o quanto eu sou egoísta por estar te dando essa escolha?" Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, a encostando logo após na dobra do pescoço do sonserino - deveria querer pensar tanto naquilo quanto ele. "Gin, eu não deveria considerar isso." Como se já não fosse tarde demais.

"E por que considera?"

"Você ficaria longe se eu tivesse forças para te afastar?" O silêncio foi a única resposta que veio. "Imaginei. Eu também quero falar que vou dar um jeito em Flint, ok? Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa pra tirar esse psicopata de perto de você."

"Não se meta em problemas." Como se ele conseguisse não se meter - olhe bem o grande problema que tinha em seus braços.

O beijo começou naturalmente, Ginevra levantando a cabeça e tocando os lábios do sonserino com os dela enquanto seus braços davam a volta pelo seu pescoço, o segurando o mais perto que conseguia. Mas outra vez era um beijo doce, mas para ele - mesmo não acostumado com aquele tipo de carinho - tão verdadeiro quanto os outros. Pensava se algum dia conseguiria cumprir todas as promessas que fazia a bruxa, ou ela seria apenas mais uma pessoa que desapontaria no futuro. Mesmo com esse pensamento, quando sentiu a cabeça da ruiva voltar a encostar em seu ombro, não conseguiu evitar de fazer outra.

"Um dia."

"Um dia o que?"

"Um dia, se você me aturar por todo esse tempo," Respirou fundo, voltando a achar os olhos castanhos com os seus. "Eu vou andar de mãos dadas com você na frente de todos esses malditos bruxos. E eu vou sentar na mesma mesa que seu pai e seus malditos seis irmãos."

"Promete?" Outra vez o sorriso que o fazia esquecer de todas as preocupações.

"Prometo."

...

"Sua cara está péssima." O comentário de Colin foi a primeira coisa que a ruiva ouviu quando sentou-se no sofá vermelho do salão comunal grifinório.

A cara de Ginevra não era para estar péssima, era para estar em todos os tons de felicidade possíveis. Ok, nem tudo estava exatamente certo em sua vida - longe disso, ela praticamente estabelecera hoje que namorava às escondidas um comensal que gostaria de estar em uma reabilitação -, mas as coisas haviam finalmente se acertado. O dia havia sido leve, passado por toda a parte da manhã e tarde ao lado do único bruxo que fazia questão de ver naquele momento. O dia fora ausente de qualquer grande briga, qualquer grande incomodação. Até o começo da noite.

A única preocupação de Ginevra era achar uma certa grifinória antes que acontecesse algum _acidente_. Acidente vulgo Hermione falar demais para alguém que não pudesse saber demais - resumindo, excluindo seu amigo e Zabini, qualquer um de Hogwarts. Mas a filha de trouxas não estava nem um pouco aberta para qualquer conversa, visto que ela não estava em lugar nenhum daquele maldito castelo. Se não estivesse com os olhos em Harry e Ronald, diria que o trio novamente saiu em alguma tarefa extra-curricular.

"Espero que não esteja se tornando um costume as pessoas me falarem isso." respondeu, pegando um biscoito de chocolate antes que Colin pudesse tira-los de perto dela.

"Espero que seu sonserino não seja a causa disso." Balançou a cabeça, já terminando com seu doce - não, dessa vez não, e esperava não ser tão cedo Draco novamente a causa. "Está preocupada com ela, Gina?"

"Ela não falaria nada, falaria?"

Suspirou, lembrando de quando as duas começaram a ficar mais amigas, duas férias de verão passadas. Quando ela tinha dividido com alguém fora Colin seus sentimentos pelo menino que sobreviveu, quando sua amiga contara sobre Victor, quando ambas juraram sempre se ajudar na vida amorosa, visto que bruxos eram mais complicados do que as aulas de McGonagall. Não, não falaria nada. Hermione não falaria nada. E precisava acreditar nisso.

"Tem gente olhando pra você." A voz do amigo, junto com uma cutucada discreta, a fez voltar ao salão. Não precisou olhar ao seu redor para saber quem era, e ficou irritada ao sentir as bochechas ficarem um pouco vermelhas. "De um jeito nada discreto."

"Harry me convidou para o baile." confessou, grudando os olhos no amigo que se mostrava surpreso. "Eu disse que iria pensar, mas não quero ir com ele Cols. Eu nem quero ir nesse baile estúpido." Porque nunca poderia ser _ele_ sua companhia.

"Sei como você se sente, acredite." E ela sabia que ele sabia.

Tinha já desistido de sua procura e achado num canto mais afastado Raven e Sati conversando, e estava prestes a se levantar e ir até lá quando seus olhos acharam a pessoa que tanto buscava. Talvez nunca tivesse se levantado tão rápido na vida, bastaram segundos para chegar ao lado da bruxa que já estava na frente de Ronald.

"Rony, eu precisava-"

"Precisamos conversar. Agora." Antes que se desse conta, estava segurando o braço da amiga e a puxando em direção ao dormitório.

"Ginevra, que inferno!" A bruxa chama-la pelo nome não era o melhor dos sinais. Ela iria falar tudo para seu irmão, iria falar o que viu, iria falar dele, todos saberiam, mas que droga por que ela não poderia ficar calada como Ginevra fez durante todo aquele tempo em relação ao Krum?

"Você ia falar para o meu irmão, Hermione?" perguntou com raiva quando chegaram ao dormitório da bruxa mais nova, graças a Merlin, vazio. "Sério, depois de tudo que eu escondi por você-"

"Eu não estou namorando com um _comensal_ , Ginevra." A cara que a ruiva fez confirmou aquela informação. "Então é verdade?" Informação que a bruxa mais mais velha ainda não tinha certeza antes de Ginevra entregar tudo com um olhar. Deveria ter ficado quieta, deveria nem mesmo ter falado com ela e deixado a bruxa contar, e se preocuparia em depois negar qualquer relacionamento até a morte. "Gina, você tem noção do que está fazendo?" a grifinória dizia, pinçando o nariz numa tentativa de se acalmar, e a ruiva já sentia seu temperamento beirando o descontrole. "Eu só quero o seu bem, será que você não pensa, você não vê que o que está fazendo-"

"O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é problema meu!" Se estivesse segurando algo, o algo teria voado na cara da amiga. "Se quisesse só o meu bem, com certeza não iria abrir a sua grande boca para o meu irmão!" não entendeu a surpresa no olhar da bruxa. "Ele não é o que vocês acham. Ele não é ruim, Hermione-" respirou fundo quando ouviu uma risada sarcástica. "Vocês não o conhecem como eu conheço!"

"Nós não o conhecemos? Sério? O que você vai falar agora, que o sonserino é diferente, que ele é um incompreendido, que ele é _bom_?"

"Ele me salvou de um cara, Hermione!" confessou, não conseguindo manter a voz baixa. "Ele me salvou duas vezes! Ele é uma pessoa boa sim, ele-" Precisava se acalmar, precisava muito se acalmar se não quisesse que todos da Grifinória ouvissem aquela briga. "Desde quando isso é problema seu?" Mas estava tão difícil parar de falar as coisas. Era tão injusto a amiga poder sempre contar com ela sem ser julgada, e a recíproca não ser verdadeira.

"Desde o momento que nos tornamos amigas isso é problema meu, Ginevra! Ou você acha que eu quero você chorando agora por causa de Malfoy-"

"Fala baixo!" finalmente estourou - o castelo inteiro poderia ouvir aquela maldita briga, ela não estava se importando mais. "Porra Hermione, eu confiei em você-"

"Se tivesse confiado em mim, teria me contado isso!" Que Merlin fosse misericordioso e não deixasse ninguém passar perto daquele quarto agora. "Você nem mesmo pode falar o nome dele, você não pode falar o nome do sonserino que você está beijando-"

"Você também não pode!"

"Eu não estou beijando mais ninguém!" A confissão fez as respostas de Ginevra pararem no mesmo instante. "Feliz? Mais ninguém! Desde semana passada!" A ruiva abriu a boca para falar, tarde demais vendo que estava totalmente sem palavras. Fazia sentido a grifinória estar mais quieta, fazia sentido estar longe dos dois amigos - e ela mesma estava longe de Hermione, ignorando há dias quaisquer sentimentos e problemas que não fossem os seus. "Você estava ocupada demais com o seu casinho sonserino para notar qualquer coisa."

"Mione-" Merda. Se sentia a pior das pessoas naquele segundo.

"Era isso que eu ia falar para seu irmão. Eu não concordo com o que você está fazendo," a bruxa abriu a porta, a voz muito mais calma. "Mas nós somos amigas, Gina. Eu nunca te trairia dessa forma." E apesar da porta já estar sendo fechada, e das palavras não passarem de sussurros, Ginevra não deixou de ouvir aquele final. "Por mais estúpida que você esteja sendo."


	23. (Des)Convites

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

(Des)convites

* * *

 _Domingo, 22 de outubro._

Naquela manhã de domingo o sol havia novamente desaparecido. Eram quase dez horas, e chovia forte lá fora, uma chuva tão intensa quanto a de sábado retrasado. Esfriara mais, o suficiente para manter Pichi longe da janela do quarto quente no qual Ginevra ainda dormia, a única ainda ali mesmo naquela manhã tão gelada.

Foi o barulho de outro trovão que a tirou de seu sono, atrapalhando a melhor parte daquele sonho. Já acordou assustada, uma tempestade numa manhã de domingo, que ótimo! Estava se preparando para começar a xingar quando sua mente fez o favor de se lembrar do dia anterior, e do outro, e do bruxo loiro que estava fazendo milagres com seu humor. E pronto, como mágica, tudo parecia perfeito, o dia chuvoso se tornou bonito e os trovões foram temporariamente ignorados.

Pegou uma roupa qualquer e se enfiou no banheiro feminino, ainda esfregando os olhos. Nove horas da manhã e muito sono, parecia que quanto mais ela dormia, mais sua vontade de continuar na cama aumentava. Estremeceu quando a água fria entrou em contato com o seu rosto. Enxaguou-se com a toalha e se olhou no espelho pela primeira vez no dia: tinha um sorriso no rosto logo de manhã. Draco Malfoy, comensal e fazedor de milagres? As duas partes estavam comprovadas.

Saiu do banheiro totalmente acordada, com menos frio do que quando acordou e cantarolando uma musica que todos que estivessem num humor de normal a regular, achariam extremamente ridícula. Ela queria que todos, independente do humor, se danassem.

"Bem humorada hoje, Gina?" A vontade de responder que bem humorada era pouco foi forte, Ginevra quase fazendo uma dancinha da felicidade antes de sentar-se na mesa grifinória.

"E por que não estaria? É domingo, tem comida, não tem aula, e está-"

"Chovendo." Harry apontou o mais que óbvio, o teto do Salão Principal refletindo o clima do lado de fora do castelo. "Guardei alguns bolinhos pra você." ele empurrou um prato cheio dos doces quando Gina sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Nenhum de chocolate?" perguntou, mas não se importou em ouvir a resposta antes de colocar um de baunilha na boca.

"Você está brigada com a Hermione?" A pergunta feita pelo garoto foi a primeira coisa que tirou Ginevra de toda aquela espiral de ótimo humor, e a fez recordar do final de sua noite de sábado.

Sim, tudo indicava que Gina estava séria com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy - comensal da morte, pedaço cobiçado da sonserina, melhor bruxo que já beijara na vida, doninha irritante pela qual ela estava desenvolvendo os melhores sentimentos -, e tudo indicava que uma de suas melhores amigas não concordava em nada com aquilo. Seus olhos não conseguiram achar Hermione naquele dia.

"Acho que estou." limitou-se a essa resposta, e voltou a atenção para o bolinho, o mastigando com um pouco mais de fúria, o bom humor lentamente sendo empurrado para o fundo de sua mente. Engoliu e fez um bico antes do primeiro gole de chocolate quente - Harry poderia ter ficado simplesmente quieto, não poderia? Abafou um riso - quando que pensaria aquilo há um mês atrás?

"Gina, tem alguém metido nisso?" Mais um riso abafado. _Seu pior inimigo, talvez?_ "Eu conheço Hermione. Ela não costuma ficar chateada sem um bom motivo." Por um acaso o bruxo estaria insinuando, bem levemente, alguma coisa? "Ela não disse nada, por isso que eu estou perguntando. Nem mesmo comentou o porquê da briga de vocês." A ruiva soltou uma respiração aliviada, que nem percebera ter prendido.

Era a última coisa que faltava, Harry Potter descobrir quem ela estava beijando nos corredores daquele castelo. Se bem que...

 _Seria muito mais fácil se a notícia se espalhasse, não seria?_

Não, não seria. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar aquela vontade - não seria nem um pouco bom se aquilo se espalhasse pelos corredores, por mais que Ginevra quisesse.

"Ok, ok, não precisa responder." o moreno voltou a falar, envolvendo a mão da grifinória com a sua. O que-? "Mas você poderia me dar a resposta do baile, não poderia?"

...

Outra vez a chuva havia cessado, porém, naquele domingo frio, ninguém seria louco o suficiente para arredar os pés do castelo. Estava frio, a possibilidade de voltar a chover a qualquer momento era grande, e uma garoa fina estava sempre presente, deixando a sensação térmica cada vez mais baixa. Nenhum aluno vai sair do castelo. Pelo menos foi isso que Ginevra pensou quando marcou de se encontrar com um certo sonserino na quarta estufa mais perto da porta de entrada. Estava lá agora, há quase meia hora, sentada perto de vasos grandes laranjas, usados na última aula de Herbologia para replantar mandrágoras.

Suspirou: ele estava atrasado. Ele também iria matá-la, pois não estava com nenhum de seus guarda-costas naquela tarde - mas Draco precisava ser um pouco menos paranoico. Começou a observar um bichinho, muito parecido com uma joaninha, só que azul com pontinhos brancos - ela realmente não queria brigar com ele naquele domingo. Parecia fazer um grande esforço para carregar uma semente, quase duas vezes maior que ele - e eles quase sempre discutiam. Os esforços eram cada vez mais inúteis, já que a semente parecia não querer colaborar de jeito algum - ao menos uma hora a briga sempre rendia bons frutos. Na oitava vez que a semente caiu, o inseto se revoltou e começou a empurra-la como conseguia, arremessando-se contra ela - frutos _muito bons_ , inclusive, tão bons que realmente precisava se controlar para não acabar gerando outros frutos não desejados naquele momento.

Com toda a atenção voltada para o pontinho azul enfezado no chão, Ginevra nem notou a porta da estufa se abrindo. Somente quando pétalas brancas roçaram de leve pelo seu rosto foi que ela viu o loiro de pé, frente a ela. Ele abaixou-se, lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios - coisa que realmente a surpreendeu, muito mais do que as flores - e lhe entregou o presente. A bruxa teve que sorrir: não era ele quem dava os beijos suaves ali.

"Mais margaridas?"

Ela adorava aquelas flores, e ele parecia saber muito bem disso - graças a Colin. Desde pequena gostava da pequena flor, talvez tivesse sido sua avó que a fizera se apaixonar por aquelas pétalas simplórias, talvez fosse seu irmão mais velho, que sempre colhia uma margarida do jardim nos dias em que Ginevra estava triste. Lembrou-se da primeira margarida - aquela dada no dia em que nada do que acontecia agora se passava pela sua cabeça, no dia em que ela saíra correndo dele no meio da chuva.

"Esse é o agradecimento que eu ganho? _Mais margaridas?_ " Draco reclamou, fingindo indignação. "Esperava mais de você, Weasley. Eu tive o maior trabalho para arranjar essas aqui." reclamou balançando a cabeça, sentou-se ao lado dela.

Se Ginevra tivesse visto a cara de surpresa do sonserino quando o puxou para um beijo mais apaixonado - as margaridas indo para o chão - teria rido, com certeza. Não que ele tivesse demorado mais de um segundo para corresponder o gesto, as mãos puxando a bruxa para mais perto pela cintura, a boca não tardando em achar o pescoço que cheirava como sempre a baunilha.

"Obrigada." ela agradeceu com uma voz rouca, e sentiu o sonserino sorrir contra sua pele.

"Você sabe que vamos brigar, não sabe?" Draco avisou, os lábios tão perto de sua orelha que não conseguiu evitar um arrepio.

"Você poderia brigar comigo enquanto me beija, não poderia?"

"Eu mal consigo pensar enquanto te beijo, bruxa." a resposta veio ao mesmo tempo em que a ruiva sentiu duas mãos irem para baixo de sua camisa - e mais um arrepio, tão geladas! Mas a boca do sonserino abafou o som assustado de Ginevra, que no segundo seguinte se transformava num gemido, e no próximo, o bruxo se afastava. "Assim a última coisa que vou fazer é brigar com você."

"Então não brigue." falou, tentando sem sucesso reaproximar seus lábios dos dele. "O que foi? É por que vim sozinha?"

"Você realmente acha que veio sozinha até aqui?" o loiro disse, dando uma pequena risada. Paranoico. "Eu não gosto de ver você com ele." Draco enfim reclamou, e ela sabia no mesmo instante quem era _ele_. "O jeito que esse menino olha pra você me incomoda."

"O jeito que as meninas olham para você me incomoda também." Mas as mãos que tentavam o puxar para mais perto não estavam tendo muito sucesso.

"Não posso fazer nada." Maldito.

"Eu também não." a resposta veio no mesmo tom, aqueles olhos cinzas que ela tanto gostava estreitando. "Não me olhe assim, Malfoy." Gina começou, a voz soando séria, mas os olhos continuaram irritados e o sorriso de antes havia sumido. "Draco, pare de ser assim." Tentou novamente um beijo, mais uma vez sem sucesso. "Pára com isso!" falou num tom mais alto, dando um pequeno empurrão no antebraço errado, arrancando uma careta de dor do bruxo. "Droga, não queria-" Foi uma surpresa agradável ser calada por um beijo.

"O que Potter tanto quer com você, afinal?" A cara já estava muito mais amigável.

"Ele me convidou para o baile." Mas a resposta da ruiva fez qualquer traço amigável ir embora, a expressão de antes retornando enquanto o sonserino se levantava. "Eu disse que iria pensar-"

"Você só pode estar brincando!"

"Nós somos amigos, Draco!" Ginevra disse, também ficando de pé - por que Malfoy era tão mais alto?

"Amigos o caralho, ele te olha do jeito que eu te olho!" e ela não conseguiu contestar aquela informação, por mais que quisesse, e seus olhos admitiram sua derrota para o loiro.

As flores voltaram para seus braços, sendo praticamente arremessadas por Malfoy nestes. Mas voltaram para o chão quando ele tentou virar-se para ir, Ginevra tomando cuidado para segura-lo pelo antebraço direito - esperava que as margaridas ficassem inteiras o suficiente para serem postas em um vaso até o final daquela tarde.

"Definitivamente ele não me olha desse jeito." Nunca, e nunca nenhum bruxo conseguiria olha-la da maneira que aqueles olhos cinzas a olhavam - como duas tempestades, que a prendiam de um jeito que nenhum outro havia alguma vez conseguido. "Tudo bem, da próxima vez que ele chegar perto eu digo que Draco Malfoy não gosta da proximidade, o que acha?" ela brincou, e acabou levando mais um olhar severo desgostoso do loiro. "Draco, _Potter_ é inofensivo." Se referiu a sua ex-paixonite pelo sobrenome, esperando que aquilo fosse aliviar um pouco a situação - e deu certo.

"Ele te convidou para o baile." A resposta veio com uma voz bem menos aborrecida, as mãos achando novamente sua cintura, as de Ginevra achando os pontos que ele tanto gostava quando ela apertava no fim das costas. "E se eu te convidar para o baile?" ele disse entre um beijo, recebendo da ruiva uma pequena risada enquanto ela o sentava de volta no banco-tronco, indo para seu colo em seguida. "Eu falo sério." ele continuou quando os lábios da grifinória imitaram os dele mais cedo.

"Você não pode me levar ao baile-"

"É um baile á fantasia, por Merlin!" E mais uma vez, ele a afastava, mais uma vez os olhos irritados. "À fantasia! Com máscaras, e podemos usar alguns feitiços, não é como se fossemos ser reconhecidos-" Mas o sonserino parou de falar, o rosto afundando nas mãos, um suspiro frustrado saindo pelos lábios. "Merda. Merda, Ginevra."

Mas mesmo com a irritação, mesmo com toda aquela frustração, e com todos os impedimentos que havia no relacionamento, naquele instante, Ginevra estava feliz. Ele queria leva-la ao baile. Draco Malfoy, objeto de seu desejo e aparente dono de seu coração queria leva-la ao baile - de todas as meninas que o príncipe da sonserina poderia levar.

"Draco." Afastando alguns fios loiros que insistiam em cair, não conseguiu evitar um beijo terno na testa. "Não vamos mais brigar hoje." Sentiu um arrepio quando os olhos cinzas voltaram a achar os seus castanhos. "Por favor?"

"Eu já disse que você vai ser o meu fim?" ele suspirou, descansando a cabeça no pescoço da ruiva. "O que você respondeu pro idiota?"

"Eu o agradeci pelo convite, mas disse que não participaria daquele baile." Sorriu contente ao ver a expressão do sonserino finalmente suavizar. Quando ele levantou a cabeça, os lábios novamente tão próximos dos dela, achou que fossem continuar o que tinham parado por aquelas besteiras, mas ele novamente a surpreendeu - a pergunta que seguiu sendo quase melhor do que o beijo que esperava.

"Ginevra Weasley," Draco começou, colocando alguns fios ruivos atrás da orelha da grifinória. "Você gostaria de não ir ao baile de dia das bruxas comigo?"

...

"Eu adoraria ir ao baile com você, Colin Creevey." Aqueles olhos verdes brilhavam enquanto Blaise dava enfim sua resposta, puxando o moreno para mais perto de si.

"Não foi uma resposta tão difícil, foi?" o grifinório provocou, um sorriso nos lábios que igualava o que o namorado usava. "Temos outra coisa para discutir."

"Antes ou depois de eu trancar essa sala?" Zabini conseguia fazer perguntas simples ficarem difíceis com aquelas palavras, com as mãos apressadas tirando sua camisa, com a boca que não lhe dava muito direito de resposta. Dizer _colloportus_ e imitar as ações do sonserino eram as ações mais tentadoras no momento.

"Pergunta difícil." Mas ele tinha prometido contar sobre novidades ao bruxo - ainda mais sobre aquela novidade, discutida com sua amiga no almoço. "Eu descobri quem sabe da Ordem." E Blaise também precisaria acompanhar sua amiga pelas masmorras - nunca que Ginevra pisaria ali sozinha, não enquanto houvesse Marcus Flint naquele castelo. "E a pessoa vai tentar dar um jeito nisso hoje à noite."

"Traduza para mim."

...

Naquela noite, Draco felizmente havia ido mais cedo para o salão comunal, então não era como se Ginevra tivesse que se preocupar em encontra-lo no meio daqueles corredores escuros. Blaise Zabini andava não muito atrás dela, apenas por precaução - Colin andava tão paranoico com aquilo quanto Malfoy, mas ela tentava entender, realmente tentava. Não era como se Marcus Flint a seguisse dia e noite, não era como se ele estivesse esperando, apenas esperando, o dia em que não haveria ninguém ao seu lado para-

Merlin, preferia nem pensar.

Lançou um olhar agradecido ao sonserino quando chegou na entrada da sala de Severo Snape, e bateu uma vez antes de girar a maçaneta. Que ela consiga, e que o comensal não queira mata-la por aquilo - ou fazer algo contra o bruxo em questão. Ou que o bruxo em questão não queira, também, mata-la. Deveria ter falado primeiro com Draco antes de ir atrás de alguma possível ajuda? Mas ele queria ajuda, não queria? Ele precisava de ajuda, e Colin sabia, e por mais que Malfoy não tivesse lhe dito uma palavra, Colin sabia e Colin tinha dito - tudo.

"Professor?" Tarde demais para voltar.

"Senhorita Weasley, por que estou vendo justo a senhorita nas masmorras a essa hora?" o professor de poções perguntou com uma voz indiferente. "Dez pontos." Claro que ele tiraria pontos. "E fale logo."

 _Então, estou saindo com Draco Malfoy, ele é um comensal e não quer mais ser. Estou saindo com Malfoy, ele é um comensal e precisa matar Dumbledore. Estou saindo com Malfoy e preciso de ajuda para que ele continue vivo. Estou saindo- mas que merda._

"Weasley." A voz já impaciente que a fez dizer as primeiras palavras.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda para ajudar alguém." O olhar também passou de indiferente para aborrecido - ótimo começo, Ginevra. "Existe um bruxo-"

"Eu realmente não estou interessado na sua vida amorosa, Weasley." A grifinória engoliu seco, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem.

"Não é a minha vida amorosa!" negou, ficando ainda mais nervosa. E se Snape não fosse confiável? Mas todos na Ordem eram, não eram? E ela sabia que Snape estava na Ordem, por mais que ela não estivesse, Ginevra sabia de quase tudo que acontecia ali - ou pelo menos assim achava. "Quer dizer, de certo modo é a minha vida amorosa, mas-"

"Fale." Snape bufou. "Logo."

"O senhor realmente está do nosso lado, não é mesmo?" O professor a olhou confuso por um instante. "O senhor é um comensal." E então, lhe deu um olhar digno de um seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem. Era ridículo admitir aquilo, mas se olhares pudessem matar, não haveria modo de salva-la.

"Vinte pontos." Pelo menos não a havia mandado embora - ainda. "Posso continuar com isso até zerar sua casa." Ao menos eles tinham muitos pontos. "Trinta pontos." Inferno, sessenta pontos.

"Ele também é um!" confessou, não tinha outro jeito de contar sobre a situação e conseguir alguma ajuda sem revelar aquela parte. "Ele também é um comensal, mas ele é tão novo-"

"A juventude é burra, senhorita Weasley. Tanto ele pela escolha de ser um quanto você, por uma escolha amorosa tão idiota." Foi a resposta dada pelo professor, dando as costas para a grifinória enquanto andava de volta para sua mesa. O olhar parte surpreso parte indignado dado por Severo quando Ginevra segurou a manga de sua capa seria engraçado, não fosse toda aquela situação. Ela continuou a falar antes que pudesse ser novamente cortada, e antes que a próxima fala do diretor da sonserina fosse _quarenta pontos_.

"Ele não quer ser, e ele está assustado, e se ninguém fizer nada, vai acabar morrendo!" teve que se controlar para não gritar. "Eu posso ser uma idiota por estar defendendo justo ele, mas por favor, por favor-"

Respirou fundo, pausando para recuperar a voz firme, que tinha falhado ao pensar o quanto tudo aquilo podia estar dando errado. Ela tinha que falar quem era, tinha que falar o nome, ele poderia odiá-la depois por isso mas precisava que o sonserino vivesse - melhor um amor não correspondido vivo do que um morto.

O professor surpreendentemente não falara mais nada - esperava quase curioso a continuação da grifinória.

"Eu quero que o senhor ajude Draco Malfoy."


	24. O necessário para nós

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

O necessário para nós

* * *

 _Segunda, 23 de outubro._

Era surpreendente, mas Draco Malfoy odiava, justo naquele semestre, as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Não porque já sabia de tudo, e toda aquela matéria era entediante demais - perda de tempo demais - mas pelo professor. Mais precisamente, pelos olhares que o antigo professor de poções, ótimo amigo de seu pai - seu padrinho -, lhe dava desde o começo de setembro.

E naquela segunda, em especial, estava pior - umas três vezes mais irritante, no mínimo. Tudo que o bruxo queria era sair correndo da sala, assim, quando o sinal que anunciava o final da aula tocou, jogar tudo dentro de sua mochila - nem se importando em fechar um dos pote de tinta, erro visto somente no final daquela manhã -, foi sua primeira reação. Mas o sonserino não conseguiu seguir seu plano.

"Senhor Malfoy, venha aqui." Ele poderia ignorar a voz, não? Fingir que não ouviu, sair correndo, lidar com aquilo depois. Não era como se- "Agora, ou menos cinquenta pontos."

Bufou ao receber olhares dos sonserinos ao seu redor, não tendo escolha se não a de ir até a mesa do professor. Ele não queria discutir nada naquele dia, definitivamente. Tinha conseguido evitar qualquer conversa, qualquer pergunta, pessoalmente, desde o início daquele ano letivo, e agora estava ali, na frente da mesa de Severo, e não tinha o que falar.

"Professor." disse, ao ver a sala finalmente vazia a não ser pelos dois.

"Me mostre seu braço esquerdo." _Merda_.

Começou a desabotoar os botões da manga da camisa sem a menor pressa, tentando pensar no porquê de Snape querer ver aquela maldita marca da qual já tinha certeza - afinal, não era aquilo o motivo dos olhares? Não era por isso toda aquela dó, como se ele não fosse ser capaz de concluir sua tarefa, como se ele não fosse ser capaz e acabasse morto, como tantos outros, quando falhavam? O professor não esteve naquela festa de iniciação, mas era tão óbvio: Draco sabia o que Severo e Lúcio eram. Logo, eles sabiam o que ele era.

Foi quando já levantava o tecido que lembrou do estado de seu braço, mas uma mão forte o impediu de parar.

"Me mostre." _Merda, merda, merda._ Creevey havia feito até que um bom trabalho em apressar a cicatrização de seu antebraço, há três dias atrás em carne viva, mas aquela parte nunca mais curaria por completo. A cicatriz enorme e vermelha seria, como aquela maldita marca, para a vida. "O que você tem na cabeça?"

O que responder? Que havia sido burro o suficiente para tentar se livrar de uma marca mágica?

"Eu estava muito bêbado." Foi a única justificativa que encontrou no pouco tempo que tinha para arranjar alguma. "E eu tinha um canivete."

"Eu não estou falando do seu braço, garoto."

Aquela revelação era uma surpresa. O que ele tinha na cabeça, que plano? O que faria até o fim do ano para matar o diretor? O que tinha na cabeça para ter aceitado aquilo? Sua tia havia entrado em contato com Snape, e agora teriam que trabalhar juntos, pensar juntos? Seria muito difícil parar um plano feito por duas pessoas, e então ele teria que matar Severo no final - pois como matar Dumbledore, único alguém que poderia colocar um fim em toda aquela guerra estúpida? Por mais que ele não quisesse lutar pelos mesmos ideais que os amantes de trouxa, por mais que várias das coisas em que seu pai acreditava eram difíceis de se desvencilhar, simplesmente não queria seguir o lado Dele. O lado de Flint. O lado que acabaria com ela, em algum momento.

"Eu não tenho plano nenhum." admitiu, derrotado. "Eu não tenho, e eu estou realmente cansado-"

"Com certeza não está cansado para tirar a roupa na frente da Weasley mais nova." O que? "Você vai me explicar agora que diabos está acontecendo," Com um movimento de varinha, o professor fechou e trancou a porta. "E vai me falar porque não veio me pedir ajuda antes, menino idiota."

...

Quarta aula do dia, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Hagrid, como sempre, havia lhes dado um animal totalmente bizarro para o estudo, só que daquela vez, não tão perigoso como de costume. Era pequeno, comparado aos outros que estudavam desde o começo do ano: os exemplares variavam de setenta centímetros a um metro e dez de comprimento. Liberavam uma substância um tanto que gosmenta quando se sentiam ameaçados, e os bichinhos aparentavam estar aterrorizados nos braços, protegidos por grandes luvas de couro, dos alunos.

Ginevra não sabia direito o que segurava, só sabia que era extremamente nojento. Ela, como a grande parte da turma grifinória, não estava com a melhor das caras com um bicho de quase dez quilos nos braços, que não parava de soltar uma substância roxa que com certeza a faria pular o almoço. Assim, estranhou Colin, que era para estar, mas não estava, com uma cara igualmente ruim.

"Hoje quem está feliz demais é você." observou, largando seu animal ao lado da criatura do amigo: o que teria acontecido de tão bom para que seu amigo tão mais fresco do que ela não achasse nada de repugnante em estar com uma lesma gigante no colo? Com certeza ali tinha dedo daquele sonserino. Respirou fundo ao lembrar-se de outro sonserino em questão, e da noite passada, que com certeza seria mencionada em breve por um Draco Malfoy talvez não tão feliz quanto Colin naquele momento.

"E por que não estaria?" A atenção de Gina voltou com a resposta do bruxo, este tirando de trás de si pena e pergaminho. Iniciando um rascunho não muito bem feito da criatura à sua frente, ele continuou. "Eu vou para o baile com Blaise." confessou sorrindo, parecendo estar orgulhoso de si. "Tem dia mais perfeito?"

"Eu _não vou_ para o baile com alguém." a ruiva disse com uma pontinha nova de felicidade, lembrando do convite para fazer algo que não o baile na próxima terça.

"Deu tudo certo ontem a noite?"

"Só vou saber quando o sonserino me falar alguma coisa." Ou simplesmente, parar de falar - esperava aquela não ser uma opção. Ela mesma começou a desenrolar seu pergaminho, se perdendo um pouco em seus pensamentos enquanto olhava aquele bicho estranho, até o grifinório continuar a conversa.

"Verdade." Colin disse, tirando uma pequena caixa de um dos bolsos de sua capa. "Tenho uma coisa pra você, Gin." A caixa preta não ficou nem mais um segundo na mão do bruxo, Ginevra já a abrindo com sua habitual curiosidade, se surpreendendo ao achar um par de brincos de cristal em formato de lágrimas - aquilo era ouro?

"Isso é presente de quem eu estou pensando?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim." ele disse, apontando para as orelhas da ruiva. "Eu preciso desses que te dei."

"Pedir presentes de volta é feio, Cols." mas enquanto dizia, Ginevra já tirava os pequenos pontos dourados que usava.

"Não estou pedindo de volta." o amigo explicou, guardando os antigos brincos enquanto a jovem colocava o novo par de jóias - o que falar para quem perguntar quem lhe dera isso? "Esses brincos vão voltar pra você, acredite."

...

E ao mesmo tempo em que uma certa grifinória tinha uma aula com lesmas nojentas gigantes, um sonserino tinha que ouvir mais uma aula totalmente teórica de Transfiguração - ao menos a última da manhã. Geralmente aquela aula era um completo tédio, na companhia da diretora da casa da Grifinória.

Mas naquela segunda, Draco Malfoy não estava ouvindo uma palavra sequer dita pela professora. O aluno até olhava para a direção da bruxa mais velha, mas sua mente estava longe, muito longe - e ao mesmo tempo, ao seu lado. Muito lentamente, pegou sua pena e fingiu fazer alguma anotação no pergaminho - e o que queria mesmo era escrever todos os xingamentos de que tinha conhecimento, por não poder falar os mesmos em voz alta no momento -, a deixando exposta para o sonserino com quem dividia a mesa ver.

Você sabia?

Sabia que Zabini sabia - e se deixou respirar aliviado por um segundo ao ler a rápida resposta.

Fui a sombra dela. Ao menos Ginevra não fora tão inconsequente ao ponto de ir sozinha até as masmorras, como o professor dizia achar ter acontecido. Mas ele queria outra resposta.

Você sabia? Insistiu, e sabia que seu amigo tinha conhecimento do que ele perguntava. _Você sabia que Ginevra contaria tudo para Snape e pediria ajuda pra mim, porra?_

Sim.

Óbvio que sabia.

Por que não me falou?

Não houve mais nenhuma resposta até o sinal que anunciava o almoço, Draco se limitando a guardar a pena e pergaminho em um bolso interno da capa, a mochila completamente manchada do tinteiro guardado aberto - provavelmente em sua pressa na aula de DCAT. Quando se levantou já não havia mais ninguém na sala além de McGonagall, que lhe lançava um olhar no mínimo curioso - maldição, ela era da Ordem também? Ela já sabia _também_?

"Zabini, quando Snape me falou para levantar a camisa, eu quase infartei." falou baixo, os olhos condenando o sonserino ainda sentado. "Seu filho da puta. Como isso conseguiu se espalhar tão rápido?" A pergunta veio quando os dois já andavam lado a lado em direção ao Salão Principal.

"Porque você não consegue deixar as roupas no corpo, por isso." o amigo o lembrou do motivo que começou tudo aquilo. A ruiva começara tudo aquilo, aquela maldita, sem modos, irritantemente desejável que tinha tirado sua camisa com uma empolgação invejável e assombrava seus sonhos diariamente desde então.

"Eu certamente consigo." o loiro respondeu, não deixando de notar a expressão surpresa do outro bruxo. "Que cara é essa?"

"Você e a ruiva, nada?"

"Nada." confirmou, recebendo um sorriso e um balanço de cabeça de Blaise. "O que foi?"

"Eu estou feliz por você cara, de verdade."

"Feliz por que?" Por ele estar - além de tudo que estava -, sexualmente frustrado? "Essa ruiva está sendo o meu fim como você pode ver." Ela não o deixava dormir, ela não o deixava se virar sozinho, e ela não fazia nada, absolutamente nada, do que ele pedia. Ginevra parecia, inclusive, ter um prazer doentio em contrariar tudo que o sonserino falava. Não saia sozinha. Não fale da marca para ninguém. Não seja tão irritantemente desejável para eu poder matar você por tudo isso e dar um jeito na merda da minha vida.

"Pelo contrário, sonserino."

"Pelo contrário o que, Zabini?" Draco bufou, muito mais irritado do que gostaria - e ainda eram onze e meia de uma segunda feira.

"Vou repetir mais uma vez: essa ruiva vai ser tudo na sua vida, menos o seu fim."

...

O horário de almoço já estava quase chegando ao fim e e Ginevra nem mesmo havia tocado em um dos pedaço de comida em seu prato: o máximo que fazia era beber de quando em quando um pouco do suco de framboesa que colocara no copo. As aulas com Hagrid ficavam cada vez mais nojentas, e o fato delas serem logo antes do almoço era péssimo para alguém que não estava com muita vontade de fazer algum tipo de regime forçado. Colin já sumira como de habitual as segunda-feiras, e ela mesma estava prestes a se levantar - seus olhos não achando o sonserino que gostaria - quando um ruivo sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Ron?" falou surpresa, já fazia um tempo que seu irmão não a procurava para conversar - bem, ao menos era isso que ele estava parecendo querer fazer naquele momento. Por alguns segundos sua mente trabalhou na velocidade que sempre a fazia se perder quando estava preocupada: ele sabia de Draco, como havia descoberto, ele também tinha entrado na Ordem, todos sabia dela e Malfoy agora, seus seis irmãos sabiam, eles iriam matar o sonserino, o sonserino iria mata-la por aquilo, por que ele não fala logo alguma coisa? "Algum problema?" Foi a pergunta que saiu após dez segundos de um silêncio tortuoso.

"Só vim ver como vai minha irmãzinha." o grifinório respondeu, sendo invejado pela irmã enquanto comia um bolinho de amora. "De dieta?"

"Não faço essas coisas. Tive uma aula com Hagrid." a ruiva explicou, empurrando seu prato para longe. "Estou com lesmas de aparência gosmenta na cabeça. Fora o cheiro." Ginevra tomou o resto de seu suco, e então o copo juntou-se ao prato. "Novidades? Ouvi dizer que você está com Lilá."

"Ouvi dizer que você está com um sonserino." Graças a Merlin que estava sentada. De um milésimo para o outro seu coração triplicou a velocidade, sua boca secou e sua visão ficou turva - era isso, ele sabia, Ronald sabia e agora todos ficariam sabendo e Draco acabaria a odiando ainda mais, porque além de contar tudo para o professor de DCAT- "Mas a fonte que está espalhando isso é a mais mentirosa de todas, ninguém está acreditando, não precisa fazer essa cara."

"Quem está falando isso?" Só tinha uma pessoa que poderia estar espalhando aquilo, só uma e era tão difícil falar em voz alta. "Hermione?"

"Não, Gina." Não? "Parkinson. Eu nem falo com Hermione."

"Eu também não." Recebeu um olhar surpreso do irmão.

"Se eu te contar uma coisa, você vai sair contando para alguém?"

"Ronald Weasley, está por um acaso me chamando de fofoqueira?" Ginevra tentou parecer séria, colocando as mãos na cintura, mas acabou sorrindo no final. "Sabe que pode falar o que quiser que nada vai sair da minha boca."

"Eu gosto dela." Foi a confissão feita. "Ainda." E então um sinal barulhento avisou que faltavam cinco minutos para começarem as próximas aulas. "Harry pediu para te avisar do treino de hoje a noite."

"De noite?"

"Você tem Animagia toda a tarde, não tem?" Que droga, ela se encontraria com o loiro naquela noite. "Seis horas no campo."

...

Ele não entendia o maldito clima daquele lugar, não mesmo. Pela manhã, mal se atrevia a retirar os pés da cama, o frio praticamente dominando seu cérebro e toda sua vontade, então por volta do meio dia, continuava tão frio quanto no começo do dia. Então agora, às quatro horas de uma tarde de outubro, o calor estava tão insuportável que o casaco pesado carregado pelo sonserino repousava no chão, junto com o cachecol. E ele estava praticamente suando debaixo da sombra de uma árvore mais escondida, esperando uma certa grifinória passar. O sol de Hogwarts conseguia ser insuportável, assim como Ginevra.

Draco abriu os olhos quando sentiu a primeira gota de chuva, as próximas seguindo numa velocidade irritante. Correu para o local mais próximo para tentar não acabar totalmente ensopado, e logo estava abrigado dentro da cabana onde eram guardadas as vassouras dos estudantes - ótimo. Ao menos o local estava - ainda - vazio.

Por que estava mesmo irritado? Ah, além da ruiva não saber manter a boca fechada, ela não havia se dado o trabalho de avisa-lo sobre não conseguir vê-lo no horário combinado, ele mesmo apenas descobrindo ao ver o campo de quadribol reservado para o time grifinório. Não tinha tempo para vê-lo mas tinha tempo para treinar com Potter, simplesmente fantástico.

Enquanto isso, as palavras de Snape não paravam de ser repetidas em um looping em sua mente.

 _"Nós vamos começar a ter reforços de DCAT quintas-feiras após o almoço. Preciso ver o que você sabe fazer e como pode ser útil. Você também precisa me dar suas terças após o jantar. Melhor, nem jante, venha direto para cá."_

Por Merlin, no que ele havia se metido? Como em menos de meio ano conseguira se envolver em todos aqueles problemas? Nem mesmo queria fazer parte daquele maldito grupo, de nenhum dos dois! Ao mesmo tempo, precisaria escolher um dos lados - invejava tanto Zabini e sua neutralidade no momento - e com certeza não conseguiria mais escolher o que fora criado para servir. Mas que merda.

Ouviu tarde demais o barulho de passos rápidos do lado de fora, sua única alternativa sendo se esconder dentro de um dos tantos armários - e foi o que sua atual antissocialidade o fez fazer no próximo segundo. E com certeza ficaria ali até ouvir o bruxo pegar sua maldita vassoura e sair da cabana, não tivesse reparado pela rachadura na madeira que o bruxo em questão era ninguém menos que a ruiva tão procurada.

Não se importou em fazer barulho algum ao sair do esconderijo, Ginevra apenas percebendo não estar sozinha quando dois braços a agarraram pela cintura, a fazendo virar-se tão rápido que não fosse Draco a estar segurando tão forte, teria acabado no chão empoeirado. Não, ele não se importou no quanto deveria tê-la assustado - quem sabe assim aprenderia a não andar sozinha em sua atual situação - muito menos em dar o mínimo de tempo para a bruxa falar qualquer coisa.

"Você quase-" Ele nem sabia porque a estava beijando, enquanto a encostava em uma das paredes de madeira sem muita delicadeza, não dando a menor importância para todas as vassouras que derrubava. Encostando seu corpo no dela, sentiu o coração da jovem estourando contra o seu, os lábios tentando se livrar dos dele para soltar algum tipo de protesto. "Draco, mas que-"

"Cala a boca." Aquela com certeza não era a reação que a grifinória estava esperando, quanto menos a que ele achava que teria. Seria assim, então? Mesmo estando completamente aborrecido com a bruxa, não conseguia, simplesmente não conseguia, ficar longe?

"Draco, o que você está-"

"Eu estou beijando você, pra ver se minha vontade de te matar passa!" Foi a melhor explicação que conseguiu, mas seus lábios não mais voltaram para os dela - pelo contrário, ele mesmo se afastou para a parede oposta, as mãos massageando as têmporas, a enxaqueca a tantos dias adiada enfim aparecendo.

"Draco-"

"Por que, Ginevra?"

A cara de culpada da bruxa denunciou que ela sabia sobre o que o sonserino falava, assim como suas próximas palavras.

"Me desculpa."

"Por que você não me falou antes?" perguntou, seus olhos voltando para os dela, que pareciam agora quase envergonhados. "Por que você não me deu essa merda de alternativa antes de falar com Severo, Ginevra?"

 _"E a ruiva Weasley, ela precisa esquecer tudo isso. Arthur acaba com você se descobrir que sua única filha está saindo com um Malfoy, ainda um comensal."_

"Eu deveria te fazer esquecer." falou após alguns segundos de silêncio. "Deveria te fazer esquecer esses últimos dias e ir embora, era o que eu deveria ter feito desde sempre, eu sabia."

 _"Eu aceito a morte de bom grado."_

"Snape me disse para fazer isso. Falou que seria a melhor alternativa, me apagar de sua mente - as partes boas, claro." As palavras pareceram assustar a grifinória - ao menos algo a assusta, mesmo que não fosse o que deveria.

 _"Tire esse sorriso da cara, bruxo. Você sabe no que se meteu, não sabe? Ela sabe? Ela sabe o que é se envolver com a nossa raça?"_

"Mas eu não consigo." admitiu, derrotado, não conseguindo afastar os olhos daqueles castanhos, que pareciam quase aliviados com suas últimas palavras. Tinha que reconhecer que a grifinória era realmente corajosa, praticamente se jogando nos seus braços no segundo seguinte, afundando o rosto na camisa empapada de chuva. "Merda, eu não consigo." Ele mesmo se deixou se perder naqueles cabelos cor de fogo por alguns segundos, não se importando com o fato de que qualquer um poderia entrar, qualquer um poderia vê-los assim - que se foda, que vissem. "Por que você tem esse efeito em mim, sua bruxa?" Se controlou para não voltar a beija-la, aquela maldita boca novamente tão perto, tão desejável - inferno. "Eu vou te perguntar mais uma vez." A bruxa sacudiu a cabeça como se soubesse qual a pergunta que viria - provavelmente sabia - e ela mesmo iniciou um beijo. "Não, me escut-" Aqueles lábios podiam ser menos tentadores, sua vida seria muito mais fácil. "Ginevra, é sério. Olha pra mim." Foi tortuoso se afastar. "Olha pra mim, Gin. Você sabe no que está se metendo?"

"Eu sei." a ruiva respondeu num tom bravo.

"Não sabe, não." ele a contrariou, não se importando com o olhar aborrecido que seguiu. "Eu mesmo não sei no que estou me metendo, mas queria estar muito, mas muito longe de tudo isso. E você tem essa chance, você tem a chance de ir embora." Iria falar aquelas palavras mais uma vez, apenas mais uma vez. "Vai embora, Ginevra."

"Não." A resposta não foi uma surpresa.

"Teimosa pra caralho." Draco soltou os braços que segurava, indo para a porta: ninguém a vista até aquele momento. "A sala precisa está sendo usada por Potter esse ano?" Quase riu quando viu a cara de confusão da grifinória. "Não me olhe como se não soubesse."

"Não fale comigo como se estivesse irritado com minha escolha."

"Ah, mas eu estou irritado, Ginevra." disse, voltando para o lado da ruiva, a olhando de cima. "Eu estou bem irritado com as suas escolhas estúpidas, com a sua falta de autopreservação, com a sua maldita tenacidade."

"A sala não está sendo usada as quartas e sextas." Era irritante a resposta da jovem vir acompanhada por um sorriso vitorioso. Tenacidade, claro.

"Toda quarta-feira após a janta vamos para lá. Eu, você, e se puderem Zabini e Creevey - é sempre bom ter mais ajuda. Eu vou te ensinar Oclumência - do jeito que conseguir -, e vou ver o que você sabe para se defender." o sonserino começou a falar, a voz saindo autoritária. "E Ginevra, você vai ter que aprender. Não tem opção, ok? Não tem opção se você quiser continuar com isso."

"Ok."

"Se você não quiser continuar, eu peço para Snape apagar tudo." A última vez. Jurava que era a última vez que a faria tentar mudar de ideia. "Eu me viro, eu vou viver, então não tenha medo de-"

"Não!" O abraço que seguiu o fez parar de considerar a desistência da grifinória. Iria dar certo, tinha que dar certo. "Eu aprendo o que precisar, eu faço o que precisar." Ela o olhava com uma intensidade assustadora - os dois, precisava dar certo. "Mas não tire o Draco que conheci das minhas memórias. Nunca."


	25. Oclumência

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Oclumência

* * *

 _Quarta, 25 de outubro._

Era possível aguentar o dia - e as terças com Severo - enquanto tivesse aquela visão em suas manhãs, em suas tardes, e sempre que possível, em suas noites. Ginevra - antes detestável admitir isso, agora bem mais fácil - tinha uma beleza que o atraía. Não, ela não era deslumbrante, não, o corpo dela não era um que fazia todos os homens virar o pescoço. Mas nunca vira olhos tão expressivos, cabelos tão vivos, um jeito tão irritantemente encantador. Até mesmo as sardas conseguiam ser ridiculamente perfeitas naquele conjunto. Linda, para ele.

Assim, por mais que Transfiguração fosse cada dia mais irritante para o sonserino, por mais que as aulas de Binns lhe dessem cada dia mais sono, por mais que sua falta de concentração lhe rendesse movimentos errados durante a aula de feitiços, e sua falta de paciência acabasse em detenções, justo em Poções - matéria na qual sempre se destacara -, Hogwarts era um lugar mais aturável - sua vida era uma mais suportável - por causa da ruiva Weasley. Sim, Draco Malfoy gostava de deixar seus olhos na mesa grifinória ultimamente.

E a visão da bruxa de lindas pernas, que usava aquele brinco de obsidiana verde - presente dele, tão bem aceito e tão bem retribuído no dia anterior - quase sempre compensava o perigo que ele corria perdido naquela mesa. Quase sempre.

Naquele momento, apenas tornava seu dia ruim em um dia péssimo.

 _Para todos, a ruiva não é nada sua. E isso é apenas um cumprimento entre dois amigos. Entre o filho da mãe do Potter e a tonta que não tem a capacidade de ver o quanto ele está dando em cima dela descaradamente._

Os olhos voltaram para seu almoço, que já não parecia mais tão apetitoso.

 _Apenas um amigo o caralho._

Não via nenhum outro amigo tão perto, tão alegre ao cumprimenta-la, tão revoltantemente feliz ao colocar um braço ao redor daqueles ombros pequenos. Por um momento procurou Parkinson - ela também era apenas sua amiga, não era? Ginevra não poderia sentir ciúmes de uma amiga, afinal, por mais próxima que a amiga estivesse.

 _Não seja mais babaca._

Se levantou sem mais tocar na comida, seu maior desejo no momento sendo o de ir até aquele quatro olhos maldito e tirar o sorriso ridículo que ele usava no soco. Sim, Draco Malfoy poderia não ser o melhor bruxo no castelo para uma briga sem varinhas, mas o sonserino sabia dar alguns bons socos antes de tomar um - como já havia mostrado para o bruxo em questão no começo daquele ano letivo.

Mas não, ele não poderia ir até lá realizar seu desejo por primeiro, aquilo não acabaria bem aos olhos da maldita ruiva, segundo, aquilo com certeza o faria tomar uma boa detenção, terceiro, Flint estava no seu caminho.

"O que você pensa em fazer, Malfoy?" Flint era poucos centímetros mais alto do que Draco, mas aquilo não o intimidava nem um pouco. "Gritar 'ei Potter, solta a minha garota'?"

"Ela não é minha garota." Ele respirou fundo pela primeira vez: violência física gratuita não leva a nada. Não leva a nada o caralho, e seu pai já havia provado mais de vezes que uma boa surra fazia milagres.

"Então por que você sempre me impede de foder com ela?" Ele respirou fundo pela segunda vez: impediria até o fim de sua vida Flint tocar em sequer um fio daqueles cabelos.

"Ela não é minha garota." Negaria veemente, seus olhos nunca fazendo contato com os negros do sonserino mais velho. Forçou passagem, esbarrando no ombro do bruxo - pronto, bastava ir embora, bastava sair dali, bastava ir para qualquer lugar longe de tudo naquele maldito colégio.

"Um dia, você não vai estar perto dela." Mas não foi rápido o suficiente para perder aquelas últimas palavras. "Nesse dia, é o meu nome que ela vai gritar."

Foi a gota, e Malfoy esqueceu-se totalmente da varinha no bolso da capa: acertar Marcos com uma azaração não faria nem um quarto de toda sua raiva desaparecer. Mas seu punho fechado acertando o queixo do rapaz faria milagres, assim como ir para cima do mesmo depois do moreno ir ao chão após mais três socos, apenas um acertando o loiro no supercílio - a pele com certeza fora aberta, dava para sentir.

Em segundos havia um amontoado de sonserinos ao redor dos dois, incentivando aquilo a continuar - não que ele fosse parar agora.

"Eu acabo com a sua raça!" mais um soco, Draco sorrindo um sorriso quase sádico. Estava até sentindo-se melhor, realmente, violência física poderia não levar a nada no caso, mas era _desestressante pra porra._ Não iria parar tão cedo, precisava daquilo, depois dos últimos dias precisava daquilo mais do que nunca, por mais que agora fosse ele quem estava no chão. Não notou Zabini entrando no meio da briga, e só parou de lutar quando um par de braços mais fortes o seguraram com quase raiva.

A voz que seguiu o fez sentir o quão fodido estava.

"Os dois, para a minha sala, AGORA!"

...

Seus punhos estavam cerrados enquanto olhava desacreditada para a cena. Que diabos?

Por um momento, esquecera-se de que aquele que começara tudo era Malfoy, o sonserino que amava chamar a atenção, que tinha como hobby implicar com alguém, o bruxo pelo qual a bruxa não poderia demonstrar qualquer coisa publicamente, não por ela, mas por ele, não agora e talvez nunca. Por um momento, aquele que batia e que também levava alguns socos, era apenas Draco, o jovem que a fizera esquecer de Potter, que lhe dera penas de algodão doce, que tinha o beijo mais delicioso do mundo, que não saía dos seus malditos pensamentos.

Então, por um momento, por um breve instante, Ginevra não computou que aquela ação seria considerada estranha. Não sabia por que Harry a olhava de um jeito estranho por ter arfado e colocado a mão na boca, por ter se levantado rápido demais e ido em direção ao círculo que era formado. Por naquele pequeno momento o bruxo envolvido na briga ser apenas o bruxo que ela amava, Ginevra estava a ponto de ter um ataque - Draco não precisava se machucar mais, não ali, não agora.

Nunca pensou que ficaria feliz em ver Snape. Agradeceu a Merlin quando ele e McGonagall separaram os dois alunos, antes que os danos continuassem. Mesmo Draco sendo o mais inteiro, Gina o viu levar uma boa surra na hora que a situação se inverteu, e o sangue escorrendo por um corte no supercílio assim como o queixo já um pouco roxo comprovavam aquilo.

 _Acabou. Calma Ginevra, sem motivo para ficar nervosa, sem motivo algum - ele não é ninguém._

Ele já era tudo - tarde demais - e Ginevra daria tudo para aquele rapaz, naquele momento, ser um bruxo qualquer, de uma família qualquer - e que se dane se fosse um sonserino, desde que não tivesse aquele sobrenome, aquela marca, aqueles impedimentos. Pois tudo que gostaria era ir até ele e perguntar o que tinha acontecido, era entrar na enfermaria - onde Draco provavelmente acabaria no final da conversa com os professores - e ver seu estado, ver o quanto tinha se machucado, vê-lo.

A situação estava se provando ser mais difícil do que nos tempos da ignorância de Potter.

Potter. Quase riu ao notar chamar o moreno pelo sobrenome - atitude tão do sonserino. Potter.

"Malfoy, sempre querendo chamar a atenção." foi a primeira fala de Harry, e Ginevra queria começar uma briga ela mesma agora. Como conseguia, como admitir assim fácil que era algo por atenção? Havia sido com Flint, não? Era nele em quem Draco batia, não era? O que havia acontecido agora, o que ele havia feito agora, Colin, onde estava Colin, ele com certeza sabia porque Blaise deveria saber, e ela só precisava acha-lo-

 _Respira._

"Ele não estava querendo chamar a atenção de ninguém." E foi ridículo, ao menos ela achou ridículo, estas palavras saírem tão espontaneamente de sua boca, antes dela conseguir para-las - era ridícula. O moreno também deve ter achado aquilo completamente fora do comum, pois a olhava um tanto que desacreditado. "Será que ele se machucou?" No próximo segundo as mãos foram para a boca, será que tampada ela falaria menos besteiras?

Resolveu que o mais coerente em se fazer era voltar para a mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Você ouviu o que acabou de me perguntar?" Notou que a voz do bruxo saíra diferente do normal, carregada de uma provável raiva. Sim, ela ouviu bem o que acabara de perguntar - e realmente gostaria de uma resposta para o questionamento - e colocou quase meia panqueca inteira na boca para parar de expressar qualquer coisa, dane-se o quão ridícula parecia e o quão nojento estaria sendo vê-la mastigar tudo aquilo de uma vez. "Gina, é o Malfoy de quem estamos falando! E daí se o babaca se machucou?" Era tão certo, e ao mesmo tempo tão errado ouvir tudo quieta.

Lembrou-se de que, graças a Merlin, Harry não sabia de nada. Não sabia de nada, e não poderia falar de qualquer outro jeito.

E provavelmente nem falaria, mesmo se soubesse o que andava acontecendo: os bruxos se odiavam, e Malfoy, tinha que admitir, fora um maldito em todos aqueles anos. Com Harry, com Ronald, com Hermione, até mesmo com ela. O loiro não era flor que se cheirasse até semanas atrás, mas agora era tão diferente, era tão-

Será que ao menos sua família aceitaria a situação, sabendo dela por inteiro? Tendo ciência do que o sonserino sentia, do que havia feito, de quem e do que a salvara?

"Você anda estranha, Gina."

 _Sim, é que eu estou gostando de Draco Malfoy._ Assustadoramente para Ginevra, a resposta quase foi dita em voz alta.

...

Seu queixo doía, assim como seu supercílio cortado e cuidado com pontos e anticéptico - ao modo trouxa, pois nenhum dos sonserinos merecia ficar sem os incômodos da briga daquela manhã. Ao menos Flint estava no mínimo três vezes pior - filho da puta, ainda iria matá-lo.

Respirou fundo, olhando para o relógio: ela estava atrasada. Maldição, pare de comer e venha logo, bruxa. Pare de conversar com seu _amado_ _Potter_ , na frente de todos, sem problema algum, sem medo algum, e venha ter logo sua maldita aula de oclumência, mas que merda.

Oclumência. Não estava nem um pouco confiante que a garota seria muito boa naquilo - era tão aberta, dava para ver naqueles olhos, na sinceridade que espalhava-se sempre em todo aquele rosto. Ele provavelmente teria um trabalho do caralho.

"Oi." A voz o fez olhar para a porta bem a tempo de vê-la sendo fechada pela ruiva - aqueles cabelos infernais ficavam lindos tanto soltos quanto como hoje, presos naquela trança. Linda, era ela linda, e viva, praticamente um fogo ambulante. Valia a pena.

"Até que enfim, bruxa." E ele sorriu o sorriso que a bruxa dizia tanto gostar, e foi a coisa mais natural do mundo pega-la nos braços e cumprimenta-la com um beijo nos lábios - e Draco deixou-se surtar mentalmente por cinco segundos com toda aquela naturalidade. Mais uma vez lhe veio à cabeça o pensamento tão recorrente: ele estava fodido. Ele estava fodido pra caralho. "Que cara é essa?"

Ginevra talvez estivesse com o mesmo problema que ele: simplesmente faltavam palavras. E não, não era de uma forma romântica que vinha a ausência, pelo contrário: tudo era tão novo e tão improvável, e tão difícil, que muitas vezes não tinha o que ser falado. Mas o sonserino se contentava com os olhos castanhos e sua enxurrada de emoções.

Os dedos que traçavam seus lábios eram delicados, quase temerosos - era pelo corte perto do canto esquerdo?

"Não se preocupe." disse, mantendo o mesmo sorriso. Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo, ele faria tudo para tudo correr bem, nem que morresse tentando. "Não dói."

"Eu quase surtei quando vi você no chão." A confissão finalmente veio, assim como seus lábios enfim acharam a mão que percorria seu rosto. "Eu queria sair correndo até onde você estava. Eu queria ir atrás de você quando foi embora. Eu queria-" Malditos olhos, tão expressivos, e tão marejados. Os dedos tocaram a pele próxima ao corte e o bruxo suspirou, fechando os olhos. "Você me deixou tão preocupada, seu idiota!" Se a ruiva ficava preocupada com uma briga estúpida, não queria ver quando a briga fosse-

"Não foi grande coisa." se limitou a responder, apertando a mão que segurava.

"Para mim, foi."

O beijo que seguiu não teve nada de terno, e foda-se seu lábio ainda dolorido, fodam-se todos os pensamentos que os assombravam tanto. Precisava daquilo, daquele beijo, era como se sua vida dependesse disso, uma necessidade quase selvagem - e foda-se oclumência, não era exatamente a mente da ruiva que Draco gostaria de ter naquele momento.

Era quase engraçado - já não estivesse um pouco desesperador, e não houvesse graça nenhuma na situação vista em sua totalidade - como aqueles dois sempre acabavam querendo se livrar das roupas ultimamente. E ele deveria deixar Ginevra continuar a tentar tirar sua camisa, a dela já alguns botões abertos, e sim, foda-se oclumência, e as ordens de Snape, e foda-se que os dois tinham menos de uma hora ali naquela sala e que seu lábio já pulsava de dor, assim como outras partes de seu corpo. Merlin, se continuasse assim, não conseguiria parar mais naquela noite, sabia que não conseguiria assim como sabia que suas dúvidas eram quase certezas, e ela com certeza merecia mais do que um chão qualquer e meia hora de seu tempo em sua primeira vez.

E sim, foi engraçado a cara confusa da grifinória ao ser sentada na cadeira, as mãos de Draco a segurando ali pelos ombros.

"Precisamos começar com isso, e não dá pra eu me concentrar com você assim."

"Não precisa se concentrar." a resposta da bruxa veio num tom aborrecido.

"Acredite, eu quero rasgar a sua roupa tanto quanto você parece querer rasgar a minha." riu ao ver a vermelhidão se espalhar naquelas bochechas. "Mas acredite, bruxa, eu preciso que você saiba se defender _pelo menos um pouco_."

"Eu sei me defender!" O sonserino revirou os olhos com a afirmação.

"Sabe o básico de oclumência?" perguntou, ele mesmo sentando-se numa cadeira em frente à bruxa.

"Oclumência é a defesa mágica da mente contra invasões externas. Você usa basicamente para esconder suas mentiras, mas para isso você precisa esvaziar a sua mente." a grifinória disse, parecendo orgulhosa de si mesma pela explicação.

"Na teoria, parece muito fácil. Alguém já tentou invadir a sua mente?" Por um momento ele congelou: que olhar era aquele? Alguém realmente já tentara? Mas no segundo seguinte ela o olhava com apenas curiosidade - deveria estar vendo medo em tudo, até mesmo naqueles olhos. "Você com certeza não vai conseguir hoje, e provavelmente também não na semana que vem, e nem na outra. É treino, e eu preciso que você treine."

"Como sabe que não vou conseguir?"

"Porque você é orgulhosa e sentimental." Novamente a cara aborrecida. "Não faça esse bico, você sabe que é."

"Você também é!"

"Orgulhoso." admitiu, orgulhoso pra caralho, inclusive. "Nem um pouco sentimental." Ao menos, não até aqueles últimos dias. "E desde pequeno, eu aprendi a ser contido." Contido. Sim, era aquela sua salvação, saber ser contido. "Ajuda muito."

"E eu preciso aprender isso mesmo por que?"

"Porque você tomou a decisão estúpida de continuar comigo, e por mais que eu me esforce, e por mais que todos te protejam, um dia pode não ser o suficiente. E quando isso acontecer-"

"Se isso acontecer." ela interrompeu.

"Se isso acontecer," bufou, contorcendo a boca. "Eu preciso que você saiba contar a sua melhor mentira na frente das piores pessoas." disse, e Ginevra sabia muito bem a quem ele se referia. "Se eu não tiver sido descoberto, você é minha parceira - e assim, ninguém pode te tocar."

"E por que desde sempre eu não posso ser sua parceira?" Meu Merlin, ela realmente não entendia no que estava se metendo, entendia? Realmente não entendia que aquilo tudo poderia ser tão além de sua família, da família dela, da aceitação que provavelmente nunca viria, dele poder protege-la para sempre da parte mais cinza daquela guerra por ter aquela maldita marca no antebraço.

"Porque se eu for um traidor descoberto, você precisa me negar até o fim. Então é melhor ninguém associar você à mim, porque se algo der errado-" Se amaldiçoou pelo pensamente, mas seria tão mais fácil se a ruiva tivesse se contentado com Potter. "Vamos focar apenas em tentar me bloquear hoje, ok?"

A viu respirar fundo antes de dar uma resposta positiva.

"Eu vou forçar, não me deixe entrar."

"Ok."

"Pronta?" Ele mesmo respirou fundo ao ver o sentimento de antes refletido no rosto da jovem. Ginevra, tão transparente, assustada pra caralho. O que diabos tinha dentro daquela mente que ela poderia não querer que o sonserino visse? "Esvazie sua mente, Gin. Não pense em nada. Fique calma." Esperou um aceno de cabeça da grifinória antes de enfim começar. "Legilimens!"

Draco sentiu algo morno em seu peito, ao mesmo tempo em que viu cinza - merda Ginevra, aquele começo por si só já era tão errado, tão facilmente interpretável! Ela estava feliz, mas havia algo ali, havia um sentimento contraditório e tão facilmente acessível. Não precisou cavar muito mais fundo para ver suas piores lembranças - aquelas que a jovem deveria estar querendo tanto esconder, e sendo assim as deu de bandeja para ele.

O bruxo deveria ter parado ali, a ruiva estava com medo, ele sentia o medo antes mesmo de ver qualquer coisa. A via escrever, escrever muito, e via o cicatriz muito mais novo - era o primeiro ano dela em Hogwarts? O que aconteceu de tão ruim no seu primeiro ano? Era o segundo ano dele. O garoto Creevey havia sido transformado em pedra junto com todos aqueles outros alunos, era o ano da câmara secreta, do herdeiro de Slytherin, claro que aquele fora um ano ruim para a grifinória - mas por que querer esconder aquilo? Se ela estava pensando naquilo era porque queria esconder, óbvio que ainda não sabia dos truques, óbvio que não sabia nada de oclumência, e então estava num lugar tão úmido, e parecia tão fraca - o que havia acontecido com Ginevra em seu primeiro ano? Aqueles olhos verdes a observavam com uma dó que era angustiante, ela odiava aquilo, não queria mais ver aquilo.

Puta que pariu, a bruxa tinha estado na câmara. E um Voldemort tão mais novo, antes de corromper a alma a ponto de se transformar no monstro que era hoje, estava ao seu lado, e estava na cabeça dela mesmo agora, sempre sussurrando coisas, sempre a influenciando, entrando em sua mente, em seu corpo, e era tão claro agora o porquê do medo nos olhos castanhos, assim como era tão óbvio que aquele objeto, o diário, tinha algo de errado, tinha algum feitiço, alguma coisa escura, onde tinha visto aquele diário?

Rompeu a ligação quando comprovou suas desconfianças com aquela última memória. Merda.

Era com Lúcio.

"Como você-" Era ela a dita herdeira de Slytherin. "Gin, eu não sabia." Pior: era ela quem havia sido manipulada para ser tal, para fazer tudo aquilo, para transformar aqueles alunos em pedra, seus colegas, seus amigos. "Eu não sabia que tinha sido você quem abriu a câmara."

Era com Lúcio que ele havia visto aquele diário. Há muito tempo atrás, como se recordava nem ele mesmo sabia, mas tinha total certeza que o objeto era o mesmo de suas lembranças.

"Você viu tudo que eu vi?" A voz estava tão baixa, e Draco xingou ao ver as mão da bruxa tremerem. Foi uma lágrima que o sonserino viu escorrer que o fez se levantar e envolver as mãos trêmulas com suas grandes. Por que ela não o olhava? Estava com vergonha, com medo, estragara, afinal, tudo aquilo? A grifinória, com aquelas memórias tão frescas, enfim percebera no que se metia? No que estava entrando cada vez mais, no que ele era, para quem ele havia jurado lealdade?

Ou pior, de quem ele era filho. Sim, Ginevra sabia muito bem quem era o pai de Draco Malfoy - e ela sabia, lá no fundo ela sabia, que fora Lúcio o responsável pelo inferno de seu primeiro ano.

"Não me olhe com dó, Draco." a grifinória disse, livrando suas mãos das dele. "Não me olhe diferente de-"

"Você acha que eu estou pensando no que agora, Ginevra?" pela primeira vez, a voz do loiro era suave, mas aquilo pareceu despertar ainda mais a raiva na bruxa, que praticamente cuspiu as próximas palavras.

"Em como a pobre Weasley foi manipulada em seu primeiro ano! No quanto ela era fraca, e ridícula, e tinha uma paixonite idiota que só lhe dava vergonha!" ela quase gritava, fungando enquanto tentava segurar as próximas lágrimas. Por um momento considerou novamente entrar naquelas memórias, conseguiria ele saber o que a jovem estava sentindo? Se estava com raiva, com medo, se queria ir embora, se queria que ele fosse. "Você mesmo caçoou disso!" Ele? "Você não lembra, mas eu lembro como se fosse ontem, eu lembro de tudo que consigo lembrar daquele ano, e eu não queria-" Se amaldiçoou por ter começado com as aulas justo hoje, sem dúvida deveria tê-la deixado tirar sua roupa.

"Eu não estou te olhando diferente, Gin." se esforçou inutilmente para não levar as mãos as têmporas, ambas massageando sua testa no minuto seguinte - maldita mania para tentar recuperar alguma maldita calma.

"Está sim!" Agora a bruxa estava gritando. "Está me olhando com os mesmo olhos dele, está me olhando como ele me olhou durante todo meu segundo ano, e o meu terceiro, pobre Ginevra, tão nova para passar por tudo aquilo! Como se eu não fosse forte!"

Os olhos verdes enfim fizeram sentido.

"Preciso ir, continuamos depois." O sonserino não fez nada para impedi-la de sair pela porta.

A ruiva havia aberto a câmara. A ruiva havia convivido com um pedaço da alma do bruxo que todos tanto temiam durante um ano inteiro, havia aberto a câmara, havia quase morrido - e ali estava ela. Firme. Tenaz. Viva.

Naquele momento Draco Malfoy nunca mais duvidou da força que Ginevra Weasley possuía.


	26. Vermelho

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Vermelho

* * *

 _Quinta, 26 de outubro._

Se ficasse mais um segundo junto ao sonserino iria desabar por completo, sabia que iria. Sair foi libertador, e começou a andar ignorando por total seu amigo e as perguntas do mesmo: o que houve, o que Malfoy fez agora, por que essa cara? Chegou em minutos no salão grifinório, Colin não passando pelo quadro da mulher gorda junto à ela.

Respirou fundo, tentando fazer o oxigênio limpar as últimas memórias daquela noite. Odiava olcumência, odiava, odiava muito, malditas memórias, maldito Malfoy, não podia ter começado com algo mais fácil, não poderia ter sido mais fácil? Não, tinha logo que pegar em sua pior parte, na sua pior recordação, e aí tinha Colin atrás dela, a cada segundo reforçando tudo aquilo com sua voz - ela o havia quase matado, como o bruxo conseguia confiar nela, ser amigo dela? Quis gritar quando, ao invés de achar o salão vazio, achou um emaranhado de cabelos presos num coque desajeitado ao lado da lareira, a dona deles fungando como Ginevra fazia até minutos atrás, enquanto voava pelos corredores.

Não, a garota não sabia o que a havia possuído para tentar iniciar um diálogo amigável com aquela bruxa, que há alguns dias mal a olhava na cara. Uma distração? Alguém que poderia, por estar tão irritada, iniciar uma briga e fazê-la esquecer do incidente da noite?

"Hermione?" Quando deu por si, estava sentando-se ao lado da bruxa mais velha. E vendo o estado deplorável em que se encontrava a amiga - ainda poderia chama-la assim, não poderia? - a frustração de antes foi passando, até mesmo o aborrecimento em relação a jovem se esvaía de pouquinho em pouquinho. Colocou hesitante uma mão no ombro da grifinória, e agradeceu mentalmente quando esta não recuou.

"O que você quer?" Aqueles olhos castanhos estavam vermelhos, e por um momento se perguntou se os seus não estariam iguais.

"Você está chorando."

"Pare de falar como se você se importasse." Se estivessem, a bruxa claramente não fez questão de comentar.

"Quem disse que eu não me importo?" Ginevra rebateu, curvando a boca em um bico. "Você é-" suspirou. "Bem, nós éramos, pelo menos, amigas." E ela sentia falta daquela amiga. Sentia falta de ter aquele alguém para discutir sobre seus problemas, queria poder discutir com a bruxa mais velha sobre seus problemas - assim como escutaria de bom grado todos os que a faziam soluçar. "Sinto saudades de nossas tardes inúteis." confessou, dando um sorriso tímido, alegrando-se ao ver a morena copiar o gesto.

"Também sinto." a amiga falou, uma mão enxugando os olhos. "Eu não concordo, mas não quero mais brigar. Estou tão cansada de brigar." Ela também estava - e muito.

"Eu também não concordo com várias coisas." disse, a imagem do irmão vindo em sua mente. "Mas não precisamos concordar em tudo para sermos amigas, basta nos preocuparmos uma com a outra. Concorda?" O sorriso que seguiu foi um sim silencioso. "Agora me fale, qual o motivo?"

Victor, com certeza, era o nome que Ginevra estava esperando sair dos lábios da morena. Victor, e o término, e toda aquela felicidade que fora levada embora com a ausência do bruxo. Por um momento se colocou na situação da amiga, e foi assustador como o quanto a possibilidade do sonserino se afastar tirou seu ar. Se era aquilo que Hermione sentia, como estava conseguindo respirar ainda? A presença dele em sua vida era como uma droga, e não, não queria mais pensar em como seria uma abstinência de Draco Malfoy. Foi assim que ele se sentiu no dia em que a ruiva descobriu a marca em seu antebraço?

"Eu gosto dele, Gina." Mas não foi o nome do jogador profissional que seguiu. "Eu gosto do seu irmão."

...

 _Terça, 31 de outubro._

"Eu estou ridícula."

"Você está linda." contrariou a amiga mais uma vez, calçando as botas verdes.

" _Você_ está linda." Hermione disse, observando a obra de arte que Colin a ajudara a fazer em seu rosto. "Eu estou um gato pomposo." a amiga riu, pegando nas mãos o rabo que usava. "Pareço o Bichento. Ridículo." e foi ouvido um miado indignado - ridículo era aquele gato parecer entender o que todos falavam. "Preciso perguntar quem deu, ou de quem foi a ideia de você ser um dragão, Gina?"

O vestido verde escuro cujo brilho remetia à escamas não era exatamente elaborado - a fantasia toda não era nem mesmo uma fantasia, visto que além do vestido usava apenas uma meia fina e botas que iam até seu joelho - mas Ginevra precisava admitir: aquela fora uma das poucas vezes que realmente se sentira bonita. A combinação inteira estava incrível, e tinha certeza, mas muita certeza, de que apenas o conceito fora do sonserino que beijava.

"Tem dedo de Colin tanto na roupa quanto no meu rosto, e você sabe." confessou, ainda examinando a as escamas prateadas que o amigo insistira em fazer na base de suas bochechas. "Meu Merlin, eu grito sonserina." admitiu, tentando se acostumar com aquele detalhe tão contraditório.

"Você quer gritar sonserina, não quer?" Ginevra não fazia nem questão de gritar, pra falar a verdade. Não que ela fosse se mostrar assim na frente de todo o castelo: mostraria a roupa que usava por debaixo de agora uma capa - sonserina - apenas para uma pessoa, durante toda a noite. "Ele te trata bem?"

"Draco?" Uma mão foi automaticamente para a boca, mas não havia mais ninguém no quarto além das duas. A cara que a amiga fazia ouvi-la chamar o sonserino pelo primeiro nome foi impagável. "Ele me trata bem." Deu uma volta em frente ao espelho, um sorriso surgindo nos lábios. "Do jeito dele." De um jeito que ela tanto aprendera a gostar. "Nós brigamos bastante, ele consegue ser insuportável e superprotetor."

"Não me surpreende a primeira parte." À Ginevra também não.

"Pergunta isso por causa de quinta-feira?"

Na última quinta de madrugada, de acordo com o relógio de parede à meia noite e doze, Ginevra encontrara Hermione no salão comunal grifinório, e desde então as duas estavam se falando novamente. Também na última quinta, de acordo com o relógio de parede, à meia noite e meia, Draco Malfoy surpreendeu as duas bruxas entrando no mesmo salão comunal, seguido de Colin e Zabini, quase começando um caos naquele espaço.

 _"Eu só quero conversar."_

 _"Eu não quero conversar!"_

 _"E eu quero os dois quietos, antes que algum maldito grifinório desça e nos veja aqui!"_

Tinha que confessar que a cara da amiga vendo os dois bruxos dentro do salão comunal fora impagável, e que o charme de Blaise caía bem naquelas horas, funcionando até mesmo com Hermione. Também tinha que confessar que o bruxo com quem estava saindo, por falta de palavra melhor, ou era muito corajoso, ou tinha perdido completamente a noção.

E os dois foram obrigados a brigar em voz baixa enquanto o outro sonserino explicava com suas melhores palavras que Draco sabia a senha daquela casa muito, mas muito antes dele conhecer melhor aquela ruiva.

 _"Pare de me olhar assim!"_

 _"Assim como? Como se eu gostasse do seu inferno de pessoa?"_

E a cara de Hermione fora, novamente, impagável, ao ver um beijo entre aquele casal.

 _"Pare de fugir de mim, Ginevra. Eu gosto de você."_

"Harry gosta de você."

"Ronald gosta de você." rebateu. "Por mais que ele esteja sendo um babaca, insensível, que não esteja falando contigo, que esteja tentando te esquecer com outras garotas e falhando miseravelmente, por mais que ele esteja sendo meu irmão, ele gosta de você."

"Os sentimentos de Harry vieram tarde demais, não é mesmo?" Sim - mas a bruxa não precisava responder.

Já andava em direção à porta quando falou.

"Os seus não, Mi. Então vá lá para o hall de entrada, encontre meu irmão e tente se divertir essa noite, ok?" e com um sorriso, fechou a porta do dormitório, colocando uma máscara no rosto enquanto seus pés a levavam para a já tão conhecida estufa.

...

Balançou nas mãos mais uma vez a capa que usava, as presas incomodando levemente sua gengiva. O salão principal não estava tão cheio quanto sua expectativa, e pensou se era por conta do horário - muito cedo - ou se os alunos - ao menos os mais velhos - realmente não tinham se empolgado com a festa. Era melhor ou pior um salão com menos gente?

Sim, Colin Creevey estava nervoso, dava para ver pelas mãos que não paravam de cutucar uma cutícula no dedo indicador direito - se continuasse assim, conseguiria fazer daquilo um incômodo para o resto da noite. Mas então, Blaise poderia simplesmente dar um beijo para melhorar, e por um segundo o pensamento serviu para acalma-lo. Um beijo de Blaise Zabini no meio de todos aqueles bruxos - e pronto, estava duas vezes mais nervoso. Até três, quando avistou um outro vampiro, capa preta, presas curtas, cabelos loiro-escuro ridiculamente lindos e soltos.

Maldição, aquele sonserino era de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um. O que aquela maldita raça tinha de diferente?

"Eu esqueço que seu cabelo é assim comprido." disse quando o bruxo parou ao seu lado, torcendo para sua voz não falhar - tanto de nervosismo, quanto por vontade de beijar aqueles lábios irritantemente deliciosos. "Deveria deixar mais vezes solto."

"Se isso agrada meu namorado, seu desejo é uma ordem, _meu vampiro._ " E pronto, sem nem mesmo pedir, o loiro pegou sua mão e beijou o dedo que tinha tanto sido cutucado, na frente de todos os malditos alunos. Colin sentiu a boca secar, e respirou fundo tentando recuperar a calma que fora tão dificilmente construída, tão facilmente dispersada. "Você está lindo." sorriu, mas tinha consciência de que fora um sorriso nervoso. "Apesar de eu te preferir sem roupa." E Blaise não estava ajudando em absolutamente nada.

"Você sabe que não se parece nem um pouco com uma garota, não sabe?" Não conseguiu mais segurar a fala, olhando ao seu redor, agradecendo silenciosamente por não achar nenhum par de olhos curiosos. Mas achou no segundo seguinte um par de azuis levemente incomodados, e a boca secou até mais.

Merda, ele acabaria estragando tudo, realmente acabaria estragando tudo aquilo, toda aquela noite. E não, Colin não estava esperando que Zabini se transfigurasse para parecer uma bruxa ao invés daquele deus maravilhoso que era - mas Colin nunca, em toda sua vida, beijara um bruxo na frente de uma platéia. Sim, todos sabiam de suas preferências, mas entre saber por comentários e saber por ver existia sim uma diferença. Ele provavelmente gastou todo seu autocontrole para não se afastar quando a mão que adorava o puxou pela cintura.

"Você sabe que eu decidi que não ligo, não sabe?" Meu Merlin, ele estava com os olhos delineados e aquilo estava _tão_ sexy. Sentiu o coração acelerar outra vez quando a mão passou pela sua bunda e então parou na sua coxa, e não sabia mais o quanto daquilo era resultado do medo ou do maldito tesão que aquele bruxo lhe dava. "O quanto todos aqui saberem que você está com Blaise Zabini pode te afetar de uma maneira negativa?" Ginevra também não conseguia pensar muito claramente quando a outra cobra estava ao seu lado?

"Enquanto eu estiver com você, nada vai me afetar de uma maneira negativa." começou, tentando forçar a sua mão a parar de tremer para finalmente poder retribuir o gesto do namorado sem passar vergonha. "Mas se algum dia eu não estiver mais, não é como se o meu sobrenome tivesse alguma influência no seu mundo." Aquele sorriso era o mais lindo de todo o mundo, com certeza. "E as pessoas não são sempre gentis com quem não tem influência."

Viu Zabini balançar a cabeça, a mão novamente em seus lábios ensanguentados no segundo seguinte.

"Eu não quero estar no meu mundo sem você, porque o meu mundo é o seu mundo, bobo." Era oficial, suas mãos nunca parariam de tremer - talvez seu corpo inteiro nunca parasse de tremer depois daquele beijo, iniciado por ninguém menos que ele. "Colin Creevey, eu te amo, caralho."

Cada pessoa tinha um gosto diferente, e Zabini, para o grifinório, tinha um gosto picante. Não sabia explicar, era como se fosse uma mistura de cravo com alguma maldita pimenta - porque sempre sua boca parecia picar, de um jeito maravilhoso, após cada beijo. Meu Merlin, ele estava beijando Blaise na frente de todos, ele estava realmente beijando Blaize Zabini na frente de toda a escola, agarrando aqueles cabelos como se sua vida dependesse disso, e realmente o beijando.

"Acho que me convenceu." Foram suas primeiras palavras quando se separou daqueles lábios, os olhos ainda fechados.

"Tenho outras formas de te convencer se essa não tiver funcionado." Sentiu um beijo no pescoço e respirou fundo, finalmente abrindo os olhos - e tensionou no mesmo instante.

Não, ninguém estava os encarando, ninguém parecia incomodado com aquele beijo, nenhum bruxo parecia estar comentando sobre a demonstração de afeto nem um pouco discreta. Mas havia um moreno indo em direção a saída, assim como um sonserino conhecido que deveria ficar naquele maldito baile e não vagar pelo castelo.

"Cols?" Maldito Malfoy, estava tão paranoico quanto ele quando o assunto era sua amiga. Blaise virou a cabeça para a onde o namorado olhava e viu Flint de relance, logo antes do bruxo passar pela porta. "Filho da mãe."

...

Mesmo com máscara, vestida de verde e prata, e com ainda por cima uma capa da casa do bruxo, Ginevra Weasley era totalmente reconhecível para aqueles olhos cinzas. Merlin, ela sabia o quanto ficava deslumbrante vestindo verde? Era quase bom aquela bruxa não ter entrado para sonserina - como se algum dia algum Weasley pudesse entrar para aquela casa - pois os tons de verde junto com os fios cor de fogo a tornavam-

"Única."

A grifinória sabia que ele estava bem atrás dela, e a filha da mãe não parava de jogar aquele cabelo de um lado para o outro, o maldito cheiro de baunilha ficando por onde passava. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso vitorioso quando a bruxa passou por Potter e o irmão, e ambos viraram as cabeças como se Ginevra fosse uma desconhecida que valia muito a torcida de pescoço. _Sua_ desconhecida.

"Incrível como as sonserinas andam bonitas." escutou o comentário do cicatriz quando passou atrás segundos depois e o sorriso só aumentou. O pensamento que seguiu foi inevitável: Draco Malfoy ganhara, enfim. E ganhara no que realmente valia a pena ganhar.

A saída, graças a enorme quantidade de alunos e a ausência de qualquer professor naquele momento, fora discreta, e em segundos estavam os dois nos jardins do castelo - e Ginevra era louca, definitivamente louca, pois no instante seguinte tirava a máscara que usava, a largando no meio da grama, e corria despreocupada em direção a estufa, olhando vez ou outra para trás, certificando-se que sim, ele ainda estava ali, a acompanhando. Como se houvesse alguma escolha, como se pudesse se livrar daquela doença vermelha algum dia.

Ela parou de correr quando chegou na entrada da estufa onde sempre se encontravam, e Draco esperava que tudo que havia posto ali algumas horas antes continuasse intocado. Ginevra entrou, ele logo atrás encostando a porta de ferro.

"Você está _tão_ sonserina." disse as palavras que segurou todo aquele tempo, sua própria máscara indo parar no chão de terra. A resposta que recebeu foi quase engraçada, e fez o sorriso aumentar ainda mais - em momentos assim, temia em aquele repuxar da boca se tornar permanente.

"Wow." Viu a ruiva o observar de cima a baixo e agradeceu mentalmente Zabini e suas malditas dicas.

"Wow?" Pelo cabelo, penteado novamente para trás, pelo jeans preto que vestira após um dia de insistência, pelo - foda-se pelo que, ele realmente precisava beija-la.

"Wow." A expressão veio novamente após os lábios se separarem, as mãos da grifinória acariciando seu pescoço - ela era tão mais baixa, como em todos aqueles anos nunca reparara nisso? Como em todos aqueles anos nunca reparara nela? "Você realmente fica lindo de preto."

"Você realmente sabe como massagear meu ego, bruxa." Um beijo naquele pescoço cheio de sardas e Draco se separou, abaixando-se para pegar as garrafas que escondera atrás daqueles vasos - felizmente ainda ali. "Não seria um baile sem um pouco de bebida." falou, abrindo as bebidas.

"Da onde surgiram essas cervejas amanteigadas?"

"Tenho meus meios." Entregou uma das garrafas para Ginevra que tomou um gole muito maior do que ele esperava - será que a ruiva gostava, além de tudo, de beber? Deveria descobrir aquilo um dia, definitivamente. "Tenho você só pra mim até a meia noite, então?"

"Praticamente um encontro! Estufa número 4, o sonho de toda garota." a bruxa disse enquanto dava alguns passos para frente, recebendo um olhar desgostoso do loiro. "O que foi? Tenho boas memórias desse lugar, não estou sendo sarcástica!"

"Não está né, imagina." Ótimas memórias, claro. Ali que ele a havia arrastado pelo braço na primeira vez, ali que ela vira o símbolo que o prendia ao lado errado daquela guerra, ali que-

"Foi aqui que você me mandou embora pela primeira vez - e não me deixou ir. Foi aqui que você pediu desculpas pela primeira vez, também. Foi aqui que você foi totalmente sincero comigo, e me mandou embora - de novo, Malfoy." Ginevra lhe deu as costas, caminhando para uma parte mais iluminada da estufa. "Foi aqui que eu escolhi ficar com você, seu bobo. Eu realmente gosto desse lugar." Visões poderiam, mesmo, ser muito diferentes.

O sonserino realmente gostava dela. E realmente gostava de observa-la naquela roupa verde, sob a luz da lua que entrava pelo teto de vidro. E quando a ruiva virou-se novamente para o bruxo, foi sua vez de ficar sem palavras. Ginevra brilhava, tudo nela parecendo perfeito: aquele cabelo, as sardas irritantemente beijáveis, os olhos que transbordavam sempre todos aqueles sentimentos, o corpo que o atormentava diariamente. Foi naquele segundo que soube: estava perdido. Achava que já tinha conhecimento daquilo, que sabia a magnitude daqueles malditos sentimentos que cresceram tanto nos últimos dias, mas exatamente às sete e trinta e sete do dia trinta e um de outubro de mil novecentos e noventa e seis, Draco Malfoy teve a certeza de que não tinha mais volta. Não tinha mais como parar de sentir aquilo.

"Caralho." Foi seu melhor jeito de se expressar. "Você é linda." Não demorou mais um segundo para ir para o lado da grifinória - queria, precisava provar outra vez aqueles lábios. Era como se a maldita Weasley fosse seu maldito ar, impossível de continuar sem.

E ainda assim, o toque dos lábios dele nos da bruxa era suave e as mãos que a puxavam para mais perto eram delicadas. Fechou os olhos e sentiu-se ridículo ao não conseguir conter um arrepio quando as mãos dela o trouxeram com muito mais urgência para perto, os lábios da ruiva já caminhando para seu pescoço - ousada, melhor, _corajosa_ : gostava daquilo.

"Acho que poderia beijar você pra sempre."

"Não estou te impedindo." O sussurro ao pé do ouvido desencadeou mais outro tremor.

"Eu sei que não." separou-se com certo esforço, sorrindo ao ver o bico que já achava adorável nos lábios rosados. "Mas eu tenho que te dar uma coisa primeiro." falou enquanto a levava para um canto forrado com um cobertor.

"Como eu não percebi a manta e as almofadas antes?" escutou a grifinória falar, mais para ela mesma do que para ele.

"Meu charme faz todo o resto passar batido, eu sei." respondeu enquanto a puxava para uma almofada. "Eu disse que faria de tudo para te proteger, não disse?" o sonserino acomodou-se na frente da grifinória e tirou uma pequena caixa de madeira do bolso da jaqueta - aquilo daria certo, aquilo _tinha_ que dar certo. "Você confia em mim?"

"Já deveria saber que sim." Com certeza deveria, pensou enquanto revelava o conteúdo para a bruxa. "Um par de brincos?"

"Um par de brincos." Mais precisamente o antigo par de brincos da ruiva, que Creevey conseguira dias atrás. "Eles não saem tão facilmente - eu vou me certificar disso - e eu consigo te achar onde quer que você esteja com eles - Zabini se certificou disso." explicou, colocando ambos nas mãos de Ginevra. "É como se eu te rastreasse com um fio invisível - ninguém pode ver, mas eu posso sentir."

Por um instante a viu olhar desconfiada para os dois pontos dourados.

"E como você me acha com isso?"

"Eu preciso colocar em você para te explicar," começou, aquela próxima parte seria divertida de se mostrar - ele mesmo ainda não acreditava que uma Weasley o levara a fazer aquilo. "Mas é basicamente com isso." E Draco abriu a boca, levantando a língua - e o olhar confuso e surpreso que recebeu foi impagável.

"Você tem um piercing na-"

"No freio da língua, agora eu tenho." E fazê-lo na raça, ele mesmo, havia sido a pior coisa da semana, com certeza. "Isso é como se fosse um rastreador." começou a explicar outra vez, entendendo a desconfiança da ruiva como hesitação em deixa-lo terminar aquilo. "Enquanto estiver no seu corpo uma parte dele, e enquanto eu também usar a outra, consigo te achar num raio considerável de distância - pelo menos é para isso que encantamos esse ouro. Então caso você esteja com medo, em perigo, é só me chamar que vou sentir e saber, ok?" Ginevra fez que sim com a cabeça e o sonserino continuou. "Vou ter que fazer um furo novo na sua pele para isso dar certo. Dois, para garantir."

"Você não acha melhor-"

"É só eu colocar onde precisa furar que a joia faz o resto, Gin." As palavras pareceram tranquilizar um pouco a bruxa. "Vai ser rápido, ok?" disse, voltando a pegar o par de brincos e se ajoelhando mais perto da grifinória. "Não se mexa."

Aproximou as mãos de uma das orelhas, e o furo, logo acima do brinco de obsidiana verde - que ele reparou que, para seu contentamento, ela ainda usava todos os dias -, foi mais rápido do que imaginara. A jovem fez uma careta no segundo furo, as mãos pequenas o fazendo respirar fundo quando apertaram forte sua coxa - e por um instante seus hormônios novamente gritaram para mandar tudo pro inferno e joga-la naquele cobertor.

"Não foi tão ruim." As palavras o trouxeram de volta. "Como estou?" Ginevra perguntou, exibindo os novos furos, as orelhas levemente vermelhas.

"Perigosamente sexy." Era a verdade. "Vou checar se consigo tirar - eles não devem sair mais, ok? Me fale se eu estiver machucando." Ela assentiu com a cabeça antes de Draco voltar as mãos para um dos lóbulos.

"Por que o seu é tão escondido?" a bruxa perguntou, mais uma careta quando o sonserino forçou um pouco a joia.

"Para ser mais difícil de achar." Claramente a grifinória não entendeu. "Se algum dia algo der errado, provavelmente vão procurar em mim brincos, e então colares, e furos um pouco mais óbvios e expostos." Claramente, pela expressão que seguiu, teria preferido ficar sem entender. "É apenas precaução, pequena." o loiro disse, levando uma das mãos da bruxa até seus lábios. "Como eu disse, e como me certifiquei, os brincos estão encantados para não saírem, então não tente forçar."

"Ok. E agora?" a bruxa perguntou num tom ansioso, se acomodando melhor sobre uma almofada. "Eu falo alguma palavra mágica, penso em você e a magia toda acontece?" Ele deixou uma risada escapar, confirmando ser verdade o que Ginevra falou brincando. "Assim previsível?"

"Assim previsível. Pronta?"

"Outra vez essa infame pergunta." Draco se limitou a revirar os olhos.

" _Procure_." testou a palavra em sua boca, seus olhos fixos nos castanho escuros, que mostravam que, como ele, a jovem não esperava, definitivamente, a intensidade daquilo.

O sonserino engoliu seco, fechando os olhos e se dando alguns segundos para absorver e se acostumar com a força invisível que parecia puxa-lo para a bruxa sentada a sua frente - Ginevra sentia o mesmo? Agradeceu por aquela sensação ser muito mais forte onde se localizava a joia do que em outras partes do seu corpo, e respirou fundo. Sim, ter aquilo fixado em seu umbigo ou qualquer outro lugar mais abaixo seria enlouquecedor - além de inútil.

Seu coração já batia acelerado quando se atreveu a levantar uma mão para toca-la, mas não era assim que o feitiço era quebrado, sabia - e sabia como quebra-lo, e o que deveria fazer, mas aquela maldita sensação enlouquecedora estava _boa pra caralho_. E sim, ela sentia o mesmo, sabia ao olhar naqueles olhos tão ridiculamente expressivos - quase pretos naquele momento. Estariam os dele iguais?

"Wow."

O toque deles foi como um choque - realmente, wow: não haviam palavram para descrever a sensação. E ele precisava beija-la, novamente aquela comparação estúpida em sua mente - Ginevra era tipo a porra do seu oxigênio. E no segundo seguinte os dois estavam no chão, ao lado da jaqueta e da capa sonserina - sempre tão gigante na grifinória -, ela achando suas costas por debaixo da camiseta - logo acompanhando a jaqueta e a capa -, e não estava mais frio, estava tudo menos frio naquela estufa.

Achou que tudo aquilo fosse ter fim quando seus lábios alcançassem enfim o lóbulo ainda tão vermelho da bruxa, quando as jóias se tocassem, mas mesmo com o encanto quebrado a vontade de ambos não havia diminuído, as mãos da ruiva explorando seu peito, seus pontos sensíveis - e ele parecia derreter com aquele toque. Soltou um gemido que nem sabia que segurava quando as mãos quentes acharam o cós de seu jeans, fazendo seu corpo automaticamente pressionar mais forte contra o dela. Afastou a boca do pescoço que beijava - aquele cheiro tão dela sendo tão inebriante - quando sentiu seu cinto ser aberto.

"Se você tirar mais alguma coisa, eu não vou querer parar." avisou, e por Merlin, tinha conhecimento da resposta que viria só de olhar para aqueles olhos.

"Eu não quero que você pare."

Tenacidade. Ruiva teimosa pra caralho, cara de pau pra caralho, que iria provoca-lo até sua morte, e ele sabia que teria que parar se a bruxa mudasse de ideia, por mais que não vestisse peça alguma quando - e se - aquilo acontecesse. Mas foda-se, porque valia a pena cada segundo daquele toque, cada milésimo daquela pele contra a sua, e Draco não conseguia mais pensar quando ouviu o som que a grifinória fez quando suas mãos foram da cintura para cima, copiando a exploração dela de segundos atrás.

"Não pare." Como se fosse conseguir aquilo agora. Como aquela bruxa conseguia fazer com que apenas toca-la fosse assim tão bom? "Por Merlin, não pare." Nunca havia sido bom tocar em nenhuma outra - bom era ser tocado, bom era o ato em si. Então sim, era ridículo sentir tudo aquilo com sua mão roçando em um dos seios da bruxa, era patético sentir-se inebriado ao tocar a pele sardenta daquele pescoço com os lábios.

A deixou empurra-lo para baixo, e novamente a ruiva jogou aqueles cabelos vermelhos - eles tinham vida própria, e era um quase espetáculo vê-los se mexendo daquele jeito contra a luz da lua. Mais uma vez sentiu-se patético ao hesitar em abrir o zíper do vestido verde - que gostaria de, falando bem a verdade, rasgar - e suas mãos demoraram para achar o fecho traseiro - sentia as mãos tremerem só de pensar que enfim veria até onde aquele corpo era coberto pelas sardas.

No momento seguinte agradeceu pelas mãos patéticas, e pelo vestido ainda fechado da grifinória.

"Gina?"

Draco conhecia aquela voz - bem demais. Sorte filha de uma puta.

"Você só pode estar de brincadeira." bufou, colocando a ruiva de seu lado ao sentar-se enquanto encarava os olhos verdes desacreditados. "Me deixe adivinhar, também não posso estuporar esse aí, certo?"


	27. Vermelho II

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Vermelho II

* * *

 _Terça, 31 de outubro._

"Eu também não posso estuporar esse aí, certo?"

Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Queria muito acreditar que aquilo não estava acontecendo, e que quando abrisse os olhos outra vez seriam novamente só os dois naquele lugar, e Draco estaria beijando-a, e não estaria dividindo aquele espaço com sua ex-paixão, mas somente com o sonserino. Aquilo não estava acontecendo.

"Ginevra." sentiu a mão que a segundos atrás a tocava do melhor jeito possível sacudir seu ombro e quis gritar. Merlin, ela odiava quando ele a chamava pelo nome, odiava quando dizia seu nome inteiro naquele tom - tinha vontade de gritar -, porque nunca era para lhe falar algo bom.

Aquilo estava acontecendo.

"Não, não pode." Deveria ter ficado de olhos fechado, sem dúvida. Muito melhor ter continuado a evitar a situação de olhos fechados do que levantar e avistar Harry Potter, do que levantar e vê-lo não entendendo aquela cena - seria assim como todos, não seria? Quem reagiria pior? "Harry, me escuta-"

" _Malfoy_ , Ginevra? Eu não sei nem como começar a-" O moreno já dava alguns passos para frente, seu rosto ainda com uma expressão desacreditada, como se ela estivesse com uma das piores pessoas, como se Draco fosse a pior pessoa - o que responder, o que falar? Porque sim, para ele, Draco era sim uma das piores pessoas, era um maldito que o atormentava, e atormentava seus amigos, e Ginevra precisava se lembrar daquilo, sempre - mas como, como que justo com ela o bruxo conseguia ser tão diferente?

De canto de olho via o sonserino se levantar, a camiseta já outra vez vestida, a cara tão péssima quanto a do grifinório. Viu aqueles lábios finos se partirem, e sabia que viria a pior das respostas - deveria ela se adiantar e dizer qualquer coisa para tentar impedir um desastre maior? -, mas Draco no final não teve a chance de falar nada.

"Sério, de todos os bruxos dessa escola, _justo Malfoy_?" E nada era tão ruim que não pudesse piorar, Ginevra confirmou outra vez aquilo no segundo seguinte. "E você sabe. Você _sabe_!" Considerou por um momento fingir-se de louca e se juntar a risada sarcástica do moreno. Não precisava seguir os olhos verdes para saber para que estes olhavam num misto de surpresa e nojo. "Qual é o seu problema com comensais?"

Quando Draco se colocou na frente dela, soube que aquilo tinha ainda maiores chances de não acabar bem. Não, aquilo não era bom.

"Ei." Aquilo realmente não era bom.

"Eu vou ter que te salvar do segundo também?" Por que Potter simplesmente não parava de falar? "Porque você é tão _idiota_ , Gina?" Outch - e suas mãos foram automaticamente para um dos braços de Draco.

"Não faça nada." sussurrou, tentando adiar por mais algum tempo a briga que a cada segundo tornava-se mais inevitável, mas o loiro se soltou com um puxão, se aproximando mais alguns passos do grifinório - queria estuporar aqueles dois bruxos e toda aquela testosterona.

"Cala a porra da sua boca, cicatriz."

"Ele vai tirar sua roupa e te largar, mas você sabe disso, não sabe?" E no instante seguinte os dois estavam no chão.

"Eu vou _matar_ você!" Agradeceu - ou precisava temer aquilo? - ao ver a varinha de Draco ao lado de sua capa. Ok, ela só precisava tirar um de cima do outro, ok, era fácil aquilo. Era, não era? Mas que droga, droga, droga, como a noite que deveria ser perfeita estava se transformando em uma das piores do mês naquela velocidade?

"Draco, pára!" E não, não era exatamente fácil separar uma briga, ainda mais quando se tem menos de um e sessenta e cinco, e os alunos se atracando tem ao menos um e oitenta. Como as pessoas faziam parecer tão simples afastar dois bruxos? Quando achou que fosse conseguir segurar o sonserino, Harry conseguiu manda-lo para o chão e inferno, ela queria muito matar Potter! "Harry, mas que droga!"

Poderia segurar o moreno, então - ele era sim um pouco menor, e se atrevia a dizer até mesmo mais fraco - então como diabos ele estava em cima de Malfoy agora? Poderia, mas graças a Merlin a próxima coisa que viu entrando pela porta de ferro foi seu segundo sonserino favorito - e sim, parecia muito mais fácil do que era separar uma briga para Zabini, que já segurava Harry sem muito esforço.

"Chega, Potter!" os braços do bruxo prendiam o grifinório pelo pescoço de uma maneira muito menos amigável do que os irmãos da ruiva faziam quando 'brincavam'. "Sério que era por isso que você tinha uma queda, Creevey?" o bruxo reprendeu o namorado, quase mal-humorado.

As mãos de Ginevra prendiam seus cabelos com o elástico que vivia no pulso esquerdo enquanto ia em direção ao seu sonserino - e dane-se Harry quase sendo enforcado por Blaise, dane-se o menino que sobreviveu que conseguiu estragar a sua bendita noite. Draco já estava de pé quando ela chegou ao seu lado, o lábio mais uma vez aberto, a varinha já nas mãos.

"Não." O bruxo afastou a mão da ruiva, ele mesmo limpando com a manga da jaqueta o sangue escorrendo pela boca.

"Não dá mesmo para deixar vocês sozinhos por um dia, hein Malfoy." ouviu Zabini reclamar, e de canto de olho viu que ele ainda segurava Harry, que já parecia quase conformado com a situação. "Você vai ficar quietinho se eu te soltar, grifinório?"

Dane-se Harry.

"Draco-"

"Eu estou bem, Weasley." Mais do que Ginevra, odiava quando ele a chamava pelo sobrenome. "Merda. Como você consegue me trazer tantos problemas?" Como ele conseguia mudar de um instante para o outro a forma que a tratava? E por que ela não conseguia fazer o mesmo, por que o que mais queria era ver se o sonserino estava bem, beijar aquele maldito lábio até sarar, esfregar ainda mais na cara do grifinório - porque Gina sabia o quanto Malfoy gostaria daquilo - que os dois estavam juntos?

Suspirou, aceitando a rejeição - ainda se acostumaria com aquele maldito jeito frio. Mais importante do que tentar decifrar aquela cobra sonserina era tentar pensar no que falar para o melhor amigo de seu irmão - talvez devesse começar com 'não fale para Rony'. E o que falar de Draco? Ela poderia falar de Draco, deveria deixa-lo falar, deveria justificar aquela marca, deveria-

"Podemos conversar por um minuto, Gina?" Assentiu com a cabeça - ok, Harry parecia muito mais receptivo agora - solto do mata-leão de Blaise e com um olho roxo e um corte na bochecha esquerda - do que a minutos atrás. Poderiam conversar por até mais que um minuto desde que aquilo resultasse em um entendimento, até mesmo já esperava o grifinório começar a falar quando ele completou. "A sós." Mas que droga.

A bruxa sabia a cara que a aguardava quando virou-se para o loiro: lábios retos, olhos quase raivosos, tudo demonstrando, gritando, que não, ela não deveria conversar a sós com o maldito Potter. E bastou um olhar para Draco, de algum jeito, saber que sim, Ginevra iria conversar a sós com o outro bruxo, e os olhos se estreitaram ainda mais - agora para ela.

"É sério?" E então veio a risada sarcástica, ele se afastando outra vez. "Puta que pariu, _Gina_." E ela pensando que nada seria pior do que Weasley.

Engoliu seco, pensando em qual das opções ajudaria mais sua situação: tentar discutir com o loiro ou simplesmente sair porta afora com o grifinório. Agradeceu quando a decisão foi tomada por ela, outra vez.

"Vão lá fora vocês dois." Mais um olhar para o sonserino, que já focava em um ponto oposto ao dela. "Preciso falar com esse aí também."

Suspirou, executando a segunda decisão ao ser gentilmente expulsa por Zabini, Harry encostando a porta atrás dos dois antes de parar na frente da ruiva. E agora? Iria começar a gritar? A falar o quanto era burra, ameaçar contar para seus irmãos, seus pais, a tratar como criança, como todo maldito bruxo parecia gostar de trata-la? Mas não, Harry parecia receptivo. Mas então, ainda era Malfoy quem ele havia visto junto dela, e o moreno deveria estar passando mentalmente uma lista de tudo que faz aquele bruxo gritar perigo.

Então era melhor ela começar a gritar primeiro?

"Eu estou saindo com ele, Harry." confessou antes que pudesse se parar, confirmando o que o moreno vira minutos atrás. "Como você já deve imaginar, eu estou saindo com Draco Malfoy." terminou, encarando aqueles olhos verdes com um misto de coragem e irritação. "Sim, eu sei quem é esse bruxo, então por Merlin Harry, pare de me olhar com pena - você realmente não precisa ter pena de mim."

"Eu achei vocês dois no mapa," o moreno começou a explicar, e ela sabia de qual mapa ele estava se referindo - maldição, não havia mesmo privacidade alguma naquele maldito colégio. "Eu achei que você estivesse com problemas. Que ele estivesse-" Estivesse o que, se comportando como o amiguinho comensal dele? "Você sabe, te forçando." Harry enfim falou, não dando tempo para uma resposta. "Mas Malfoy não está te forçando a nada, até porque você claramente é você, e eu claramente cheguei muito tarde, não é mesmo?" Na verdade, o bruxo chegara é cedo demais.

"Sinto muito."

"Eu não consigo entender, de verdade." Uma risada, o moreno passando as mãos pelo cabelo bagunçado. "Você já olhou bem pro que ele tem na pele, não olhou? Você lembra quem ele é, quem é o pai dele? Tudo que ele já fez, tudo que disse da sua família? Como ele chama a sua melhor amiga?" A risada sarcástica que vinha outra vez do grifinório não combinava em nada com o bruxo. "Por Merlin, você deve estar brigada com Hermione por isso." E sim, Harry viu a confirmação nos olhos da bruxa.

Quando Ginevra pensaria há um mês atrás que ficaria tão próxima daquele jovem e não sentiria seu coração pulsar ao olhar para o tom de verde que antes tanto gostava? Quando poderia imaginar que sua cor favorita se transformaria no cinza azulado, que o melhor cheiro seria o de grama, e que a voz que faria seu coração acelerar seria aquela arrastada? Maldita fantástica doninha saltitante, que fizera qualquer sentimento alimentado pelo grifinório se dissolver, que fizera aquele coração estúpido ser somente dele.

"Desista dele e fique comigo, Gina." Mas a resposta para o pedido também era clara nos olhos castanhos da grifinória quando o moreno segurou suas mãos - por que ele continuava insistindo? "Ele é um comensal, é filho de um. E deve ter uns cinquenta tons de perturbado na cabeça. Malfoy é uma pessoa estragada!" Por que o bruxo não conseguia ver o quanto todas as palavras seriam inúteis? Por que não entendia que sim, Ginevra tinha ideia do quanto a cabeça do sonserino estava fodida! Ela não era uma maldita criança, não mais - talvez desde seu primeiro ano, deixara de ser. "E provavelmente deve ser quebrado demais pra você poder consertar, então pare, pare de tentar-"

"Harry, eu também sou." As palavras vieram firmes, as mãos se libertando daquele toque enquanto a ruiva forçava um sorriso. "Não conte para meus irmãos, ok?"

...

"Intuição, alguma vontade bizarra de tirar a roupa na grama, saudades da minha pessoa?" Malfoy perguntava no seu melhor tom sarcástico enquanto Creevey examinava seu rosto, tentando fazer as marcas da briga ficarem menos aparentes. "Qual o motivo dos dois terem saído da porra do baile depois de tanto trabalho?"

"Flint." Zabini respondeu num tom de tédio que somente um sonserino conseguia reproduzir, Malfoy xingando logo em seguida, tanto pela sua maldita sorte quanto pela queimação infernal que sentia nos lábios enquanto o ferimento era fechado. "Vimos o babaca saindo do salão, e Colin está tão paranoico quanto você. De repente estávamos fora do baile." o amigo continuou explicando, brincando com o elástico da mascara branca que segurava. "Considere isso uma dívida - eu vou cobrar."

"Vocês viram o filho da puta pelos jardins?" o moreno fez que sim com a cabeça, enfim afastando suas mãos, o trabalho pronto. Tinha que admitir que aquele grifinório conseguia fazer um bom trabalho como curandeiro. "Levem ela de volta para a Grifinória, não quero arriscar Marcos me vendo com Ginevra."

"De nada, Malfoy." Ignorou o filho de trouxas e pegou a máscara que antes jogara no chão, ainda lamentando a sequência de erros daquela noite. Era o universo tentando mandar um aviso? 'Saia logo de perto da porra da ruiva que você é um maldito problema'? "É melhor você cuidar bem da minha amiga." Decidiu não responder e sair pela porta.

Draco estava tentando aquilo, estava mesmo, mas cuidar daquela bruxa se mostrava ser uma tarefa mais difícil do que a impossível que tinha até o final de maio para cumprir. Será que teria todos aqueles problemas se há um mês atrás tivesse ficado quieto? Perdido a festa, ido dormir com Parkinson, nunca ter visto melhor aquele fogo ambulante, conseguiria então por medo, por vontade de continuar vivo até junho, colocar em prática algum plano que culminasse na morte do diretor?

Aquela maldita maioridade estava tão perto e tão longe.

"Ele é um comensal, é filho de um." Por um momento tinha até esquecido de quem encontraria do lado de fora da estufa, e novamente gastou todo seu autocontrole para não estuporar aquele grifinório. "E deve ter uns cinquenta tons de perturbado na cabeça. Malfoy é uma pessoa estragada, Gina!" E aquelas mãos, por que aquele maldito garoto segurava as mãos de sua bruxa, e por que ela _deixava_? "E provavelmente deve ser quebrado demais pra você poder consertar, então pare, pare de tentar-"

Congelou na frente da porta, já fechada. _Sua bruxa._ O quão melhor Ginevra ficaria sendo a bruxa daquele moreno? O quão mais segura?

"Harry, eu também sou."

Por que aquilo o atormentava tanto nos últimos dias?

"Não conte para meus irmãos, ok?" Foi quase um choque aqueles olhos castanhos nos seus, e foi o que o tirou do turbilhão de pensamentos em que se colocara. "Draco, eu não vi que-"

"Vá com ele." Não retribuir o sorriso que ele já estava praticamente treinado para tal foi angustiante, assim como se esquivar do toque que tanto queria - ainda mais na frente do bruxo que cresceu odiando nos últimos anos. Não lhe dava o menor prazer empurrar a mão da ruiva, quanto mais observar sem fazer nada seus olhos se encherem de confusão.

Colocava a máscara no próximo segundo, começando a andar de volta ao castelo quando ouviu a bruxa novamente.

"Draco, para com isso!" Maldição, onde estava Zabini, ali estava a ruiva infernal correndo outra vez atrás dele e onde estava alguém para fazê-la parar? Quase virou-se para ver por que diabos Potter não fazia nada quando escutou mais passos na grama - de ambos lados. Merda."Para de ter ciúmes do-"

"Ruiva, vem com a gente." Escutou Ginevra reclamar com o impedimento feito por Blaise - finalmente -, assim como ouviu quem quer se seja que estivesse um pouco a sua frente começar a se afastar. "Nossa companhia é bem mais divertida," Quem quer que seja, claro. "Mas isso você já sabe."

Quando chegou no seu salão comunal, onde o baile continuava de uma maneira muito mais _animada_ , o capitão do time sonserino foi o primeiro a olha-lo, nos lábios um sorriso que parecia lhe contar tudo - que lá no fundo, Draco já sabia desde o princípio.

Flint tinha sim noção da importância da bruxa de cabelos vermelhos para Malfoy. Talvez soubesse antes mesmo de Malfoy realizar o quanto se importava. Aquela aposta nunca teve como objetivo tonar o ano menos entediante, ao menos não para ele. Aquela aposta tinha sido apenas para ferrar com sua cabeça. Para ele dar um motivo para sua família ser, enfim, eliminada daquele grupo.

Aquela bruxa seria sim o seu fim.

...

 _Quarta, 01 de novembro._

Ginevra devorava o terceiro bolinho de chocolate - com ódio, e não com fome - quando ninguém menos que o bruxo-que-acabou-com-a-sua-noite-de-halloween sentou-se ao seu lado.

O fim de sua noite fora tudo menos bom. Depois do sonserino fazer duas das coisas que melhor fazia - ser um sonserino e desaparecer -, Harry resolvera fazer o mesmo pouco depois - ainda com a mesma cara irritada, ainda com o mesmo ar de indignação -, e foram Colin e Blaise que a acompanharam de volta ao seu salão comunal - ambos sumidos desde o começo daquela quarta.

Por um momento pensou em ser melhor do que tudo isso e dar um bom dia, ao invés de continuar em silêncio junto a amiga que não desgrudava os olhos do Profeta Diário - algo parecia ter dado errado também na noite da filha de trouxas. Tentou afastar da cabeça o pensamento de que seu irmão também a vira com Malfoy no mapa, que ele também sabia - o quão fodida Ginevra realmente estava? Mas não, Rony não sabia, ou provavelmente toda a população daquele castelo estaria agora ouvindo um berrador de sua mãe.

Meu Merlin, sua mãe. O que aconteceria quando ela descobrisse?

Precisava parar de pensar, e precisava de mais um bolinho.

"Você sabia, Hermione?" Quase cuspiu o suco que tomava quando ouviu a pergunta vinda do moreno, a amiga imediatamente prestando atenção na conversa que iniciava.

"Harry, sério?" Ela poderia matar Potter.

"Como ele sabe?" Realmente matar, com Hermione confirmando o que sabia com aquela pergunta - o que Harry agora também tinha certeza.

"Você disse para eu não contar _para os seus irmãos_." o bruxo se justificou, pegando o último pedaço de bolo de chocolate da mesa - iria matá-lo, ele estava pedindo por isso.

"Inacreditável."

"Gina, como ele sabe?"

"Tenho que contar como eu sei, Gina?" Mas com um olhar a ruiva se fez entender pela amiga. "Hermione, como você deixou ela continuar com essa idiotice?"

"Você fala como se eu concordasse com isso."

"E vocês falam como se tivessem que concordar com isso!" gritou o mais baixo que conseguiu no momento - o que não fora muito. "Eu não sou uma maldita otimista que não pensa em tudo que pode dar errado antes de tomar uma decisão, ok? Pelo contrário, eu, mais até do que vocês dois juntos, sei o que pode dar de errado!"

"Porque você é pós-graduada em comen-"

"Pela consideração que você tem pelo meu irmão, é melhor você não terminar essa frase. Porque eu nunca mais olho na sua cara se você terminar, _Potter_." Nunca cuspiu o sobrenome do menino-que-sobreviveu como naquele momento.

"Como quiser, Weasley." Também nunca ficou tão feliz com a ausência do bruxo. "Espero que ele valha a pena."

Suspirou, procurando outra vez os cabelos platinados no meio das cores verdes da mesa sonserina. Lembrou-se da noite passada, empurrando para longe qualquer dúvida que se passava em sua mente. Porque no final, seu coração sabia que Draco valia a pena. Valia muito a pena.

...

"A ruiva me perturbou a tarde inteira para saber de você." Zabini que o fez tirar a atenção da lição de DCAT, praticamente arrancando a pena de suas mãos. "Imagino que tenha feito certo em falar com Colin para cancelar o treino de hoje."

"Fez sim." Um movimento com as mãos, e a porta do quarto estava fechada. "Já passaram das sete, afinal."

"Você não está com ciúmes de Potter, não é mesmo?" o amigo perguntou, deitando-se em sua cama.

Se sua vida estivesse um pouco mais fácil naquele dia, poderia ter dado uma risada com a pergunta.

Ciúmes de Harry Potter. Sim, ele tinha ciúmes do cicatriz, ele sempre teve, e Ginevra mostrava a cada dia que passava que ele sempre teria motivos para ter ciúmes do filho da mãe do grifinório. O bruxo tinha amigos de verdade desde o início - enquanto ele por anos, antes de aparecer Zabini, teve colegas enquanto o nome de seu pai era bem visto -, tinha a popularidade que o sonserino tanto almejou ao entrar naquele colégio - no momento a última coisa em sua lista de prioridades -, e tinha o amor dela. Ou ao menos teve, por tantos anos - tão mais tempo do que ele. E tudo entre os dois seria tão mais seguro, e tão mais fácil, e a vida dela poderia ser tão melhor, sem tantos perigos e complicações-

"O que foi?" A pena, antes arrancada de sua mão, agora o acertava na cara.

"O quão mais fácil seria pra Ginevra ficar com ele, Zabini?" perguntou, deixando a lição inacabada de lado.

"A ruiva não quer ficar com o cicatriz, Malfoy. Ela quer ficar com você, e você não precisava ter sido tão cuzão no final da noite passada." Quando a pena o acertou novamente, acabou sendo arremessada na lareira acesa. "O que Flint faria se visse vocês juntos? Sairia contando para toda sua família, mandaria uma coruja para Voldemort? _Querido Lord, Draco Malfoy está pegando uma traidora de sangue_ \- e daí?

"Duvido que Flint perca seu tempo espalhando isso para alguém que importa - mas não quer dizer que não vá espalhar pelo colégio, até chegar em alguém que não deveria saber."

"Tipo o seu pai?"

"Tipo o meu pai, ou a minha tia insana, ou algum maldito comensal que saiba o quanto Ginevra é valiosa para o maldito cicatriz - e agora também para mim. Em todas as alternativas eu me fodo tanto quanto ela no final - porque é óbvio que ninguém vai toca-la, e é óbvio que eu não saio ileso disso. E pra melhorar tudo, ela é muito ruim em bloqueios." bufou, lembrando-se do último domingo, última vez que invadira a mente da ruiva - fora sábado, e sexta -, outra vez com cem por cento de sucesso. "Ginevra é péssima em oclumência. E quando eu digo péssima, eu digo péssima quando a bruxa está num bom dia, porque no final de semana ela conseguiu ser pior que isso."

"Vocês começaram com isso não tem um mês, não tem nem uma semana-"

"Ela nunca vai conseguir se defender num interrogatório." confessou o que o estava perturbando fazia dias - o que estava tentando esconder a todo o custo de Severo - Oclumência? Ela é ótima. "Eu sou muito bom nisso, e sou muito bom em ensinar isso. Ginevra deveria ter pego ao menos o básico na primeira tentativa. Dá pra ver que ela não consegue, e nós tentamos quatro vezes. A bruxa é tão aberta, tão-" Tão irritantemente sincera, tão transparente - ele sabia dos sentimentos dela sem a grifinória ter que falar qualquer palavra, e todos com o mínimo de jeito em oclumência conseguiriam decifra-la por inteiro.

"O que você quer que eu faça?" Então sim, seria mais fácil daquela maneira.

"Eu vou ter que voltar para casa no Natal, a coruja que minha querida tia enviou na última segunda me fez ter certeza da impossibilidade de negar o feriado em família. Não tenho como dizer não, não estou mostrando resultado algum, se eu não for alguém vem me buscar, e eu realmente espero voltar."

"Mas?" Para ela, com certeza seria mais fácil daquela maneira.

"Mas se eu não voltar, e se eu não mandar nenhuma coruja, nenhum sinal, até o meio de Janeiro," Agora, que inferno seria aquilo para ele? "Eu preciso que você me apague da memória de Ginevra."


	28. Arrependimentos

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Arrependimentos

* * *

 _Sábado, 4 de novembro._

Foi somente no sábado que Ginevra enfim avistou e dirigiu a palavra para aquele maldito bruxo de cabelos platinados - e sábado ela já estava irritada demais para conseguir controlar o tom de sua voz. Quarta passara o dia procurando-o, inutilmente, assim como quinta e sexta - o avistando apenas entre estudantes sonserinos e temendo que seu estouro naquele meio o pusesse em maus lençóis. Porque afinal, ele falaria com ela até quinta, não? Até sexta, no máximo - nem mesmo havia motivo para ele estar irritado com a jovem.

Assim, com a ausência de qualquer resposta do sonserino até aquele sábado, ela queria mais era que todos aqueles bruxos ao seu redor fossem para o inferno enquanto gritava enfurecida atrás do garoto que queria esganar.

"Malfoy!" Porque, não bastava ele ignora-la por completo após quase tirar por completo sua roupa. "Malfoy!" A ruiva também tinha certeza que tinha dedo do bruxo paranoico em sua impossibilidade de ir para o povoado naquela manhã. 'Não conseguimos achar sua autorização, senhorita Weasley' - e o olhar que dera a professora McGonagall teria feito qualquer outra pessoa tremer. "Você vai continuar me ignorando até quando?"

Então sim, que se danem os dois lufanos que a olhavam como se ela fosse louca, que morram todos os prováveis sonserinos que a escutassem gritar o nome do comensal pelos corredores do segundo andar. Comensal que não se virou uma vez antes de entrar numa sala, Ginevra o seguindo cega de raiva, sem se importar por um minuto com a fofoca que suas ações poderiam gerar.

Soube - ou pelo menos desejou que houvesse um feitiço, pelos gritos que seguiram - que o loiro havia silenciado a sala quando o mesmo começou a responder a grifinória à altura de suas últimas falas.

"O que você tem na merda da sua cabeça, bruxa?" O tom e o volume era o mesmo que ela usara a segundos atrás. "O que você tem na cabeça pra sair gritando o meu nome no meio da merda do corredor?" o ouvia berrar, parecendo tão irritado quanto a ruiva. Brigar com Draco Malfoy - aquilo já era uma constante em sua vida.

"O que você queria que eu gritasse?" Se ele queria brigar, ela poderia brigar - e não pouparia nenhuma palavra para piorar a situação. "Potter? É isso que você quer na minha boca, o nome dele?"

"Ginevra-" Sentiu-se vitoriosa ao vê-lo pinçar o nariz e fechar os olhos - uma enxaqueca era o mínimo que o bruxo merecia.

"Prefere me ver correndo atrás dele? Prefere me ver correndo atrás de quem eu já amei um dia?" Talvez aquilo tivesse sido um pouco baixo, mas só pensou após a última palavra sair de sua boca. Nenhuma palavra veio - ele realmente teria motivo para ignora-la agora. "Cuidado, dá próxima vez eu posso preferir mesmo voltar com Harry."

Brigar com Draco Malfoy - uma constante em sua vida que sempre acabava de um jeito muito diferente do de agora. A porta batida antes de qualquer outra palavra e o silêncio que a seguiu até o salão grifinório lhe deu certeza de sua vitória - e que se danem os olhares que recebia ao marchar bufando corredor afora.

...

"Deveríamos ter ido para Hogsmeade."

As duas, naquela manhã de sábado, eram as únicas no salão comunal, os estudantes do primeiro e segundo ano aproveitando o dia ensolarado nos jardins, o restante quase inteiro aproveitando a ausência de nuvens em Hogsmeade.

"Deveríamos muito."

Teria ido, não fosse sua proibição velada - mas não precisava comentar aquilo com Hermione, que parecia saber da impossibilidade de Ginevra antes mesmo dela falar qualquer coisa.

"Deveríamos ter chamado a Luna também."

"Também." A ruiva concordou. "Quase não a vi mês passado. Ela anda bem apegada a Harry, não?"

"Isso costumava te incomodar." Ginevra se limitou a sorrir, apesar da irritação que ainda nutria pela fuinha. "E agora, isso te faz sorrir."

"Bem, não fomos e agora aqui estamos, sofrendo por bruxos, estiradas no sofá." desconversou, sentindo a mesma raiva de mais cedo, e sabendo que a bruxa ao seu lado sentia uma raiva semelhante, Ronald ainda aparentando estar chateado com a grifinória mais velha - quando seu irmão cresceria?

"Comendo chocolate." a amiga completou, oferecendo mais um pedaço do doce, alegremente aceito. "Me sinto quase normal."

"Eu também." acabaram numa risada, a ruiva lambendo os dedos. "Obrigada pela companhia, Mi. Eu te devo uma."

"Eu te devo muito mais que uma." Hermione a cortou, e mais um pedaço de chocolate acabou em sua boca. "Apesar de eu ainda querer muito colocar algum juízo na sua cabeça."

"Eu tenho juízo." mentiu - não, ela não deveria ter juízo algum.

"Não parece." Para falar a verdade, depois das primeiras horas da manhã, teve certeza da ausência de seu bom senso. "Ver vocês dois se beijando é perturbador." a confissão veio acompanhada de uma careta. "Meu Merlin, Harry viu coisa pior do que eu, não viu? Por isso ele estava tão-"

"Nós nos limitamos à beijos." Ginevra sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho, uma mistura de vergonha em tocar naquele assunto com irritação pelo garoto que sobreviveu ter acabado com aquele momento. "Ainda." emendou, suspirando. "Hoje faz um mês. Um mês que falei com ele, de verdade, pela primeira vez." Quando voltou os olhos para a amiga, encontrou surpresa nos dela. Achava aquilo muito tempo? Pouco tempo? Achava tudo muito estranho? "Estava na biblioteca e ele foi me provocar e algo deu muito, muito errado, e de repente nós estávamos discutindo e eu quase caí em cima dele. A primeira coisa que pensei quando ele me segurou foi que o sonserino tinha o melhor cheiro do mundo todo - e meu Merlin, eu ainda o odiava muito. O quão estúpido é lembrar disso?"

"Nós sempre lembramos dessas coisas." Hermione comentou, acabando com o último quadrado do pacote.

"Ele entrou pra Ordem, Mi." Ginevra mordiscou os lábios em seguida. "Droga, eu nem sei se eu poderia estar te falando isso."

"Harry meio que ficou sabendo." A informação lhe rendeu um olhar surpreso. "Por que você acha que Ronald não sabe de nada? Eu nem sei como deixaram o sonserino entrar." foi a confissão que seguiu. "Ou melhor, sei sim: um Malfoy na Ordem quer dizer mais um agente duplo. Isso é realmente valioso, e imagino que as pessoas certas saibam o que o motiva - e quero acreditar que Snape o testou para isso."

"Acha que ele tomou veritaserum?"

"Tenho certeza." Mais um suspiro. "Acha que Rony vai voltar a falar comigo algum dia?"

"Tenho certeza."

...

O dia estava bom demais para ficar trancada na biblioteca estudando, decidira isso após o almoço ao receber o convite de Hermione para colocar todas as suas matérias em ordem - não, o verde daquele castelo a chamava! Já era novembro, mais alguns dias e todo aquele sol partiria por um tempo, e todas aquelas folhas cairiam, e toda aquela grama seria coberta por neve. E Ginevra precisava, por tudo que era mais sagrado, lembrar onde havia visto folhas de mandrágora, e em que lugar conseguiria achar uma aquerontia para pegar sua bendita e gosmenta - e fétida - secreção. Se achasse também algum lugar onde pudesse colher orvalho que não recebeu a luz do sol por sete dias - muito mais fácil no inverno - estaria no lucro.

E era aquilo que faria: pensaria em Animagia, e que se dane sua maldita doninha saltitante. Não, a ruiva não ficaria mais irritada - afinal a fuinha iria falar com ela cedo ou tarde, novamente - e usaria sua tarde para algo que a beneficiaria muito no futuro. Isso incluía dirigir-se para a floresta proibida, pelo menos para seu começo? Sim, incluía. Mas não era como se ela fosse realmente entrar na floresta - e era isso que falava para si enquanto dava os primeiros passos floresta adentro.

O que poderia dar errado ali? Quem sabe algum inseto nojento passaria por ela, ou algo a faria voltar para a trilha do castelo. Mas não era como se alguma aranha gigante, ou algo que pudesse realmente feri-la estivesse ali naquele começo - por mais que mesmo naquele começo, o sol já quase se extinguira e a atmosfera era muito mais pesada pela quantidade de plantas e árvores que a faziam invisível para qualquer passante.

Não precisava ter medo - e Colin, que acabara aceitando o convite de Hermione para os estudos, havia dito que realmente não precisava temer naquele sábado, ao menos quanto a um bruxo em particular. Assim, suas fobias realmente se limitavam a insetos nojentos e prováveis aranhas sem noção que talvez se aproximassem mais do que o necessário da beira da floresta.

Então, por não estar esperando qualquer outra coisa, quando uma mão tapou sua boca e sentiu seu corpo ser pressionado contra o tronco de uma das árvores, e então contra um corpo muito maior - nem um pouco familiar -, a bruxa sentiu seu coração disparar de um jeito desesperador. Não, era impossível - aquilo era uma brincadeira doentia de um bruxo tão doente quanto.

"Enfim, sós." A grifinória reconheceu a voz e quis gritar, mas a mão enorme não a deixava emitir som algum - salvo um grito abafado - e os braços a seguravam com uma força muito maior do que a bruxa tinha para tentar se soltar. Sua luta patética acabou lhe rendendo arranhões - em um dos braços e na bochecha pressionada contra o pedaço de madeira áspero - era uma brincadeira, só podia ser, e a soltariam a qualquer momento e Ginevra mataria a pessoa responsável por aquilo. "Eu estou me perguntando o quanto você vai gritar quando eu tirar a minha mão da sua boca." Sentiu suas mãos ficarem geladas no final daquela frase - não, não era uma brincadeira, não era brincadeira alguma e quis morrer quando aqueles lábios tocaram seu pescoço. Ela deveria gritar, deveria morder aquela mão e gritar o mais alto que conseguisse! "Mas não queremos arriscar sermos pegos, queremos?" Os braços só a apertaram mais forte, a ponto de machucar. "Então vamos nos certificar que você vai ficar bem quietinha. Você vai ficar bem quietinha, Ginevra?"

Por um momento ficou paralisada quando a mão livrou-se de sua boca - grite Ginevra, grite, grite! Ofegou quando o sonserino a virou, e bastou um olhar para confirmar o que já era certo na sua cabeça: Marcos Flint, e Draco não estava ali, ele estava tão longe, poderia gritar o quanto quisesse que o pedido de socorro nunca chegaria até ele- chegaria, chegaria sim! Draco, tinha que pensar nele e falar a palavra que ativava aquele feitiço, precisava falar, mas era tão difícil focar, quanto mais abrir a boca - procure, procure, mas as lágrimas deixavam tudo tão mais difícil, assim como os lábios que colaram nos dela de uma maneira nada gentil enquanto tudo que a ruiva queria era que aquelas mãos parassem de aperta-la, parassem de puxar seu cabelo.

Não conseguia respirar, não conseguia respirar e precisava tirar aquela boca da dela - aquele gosto era repugnante, aquele cheiro lhe dava ânsia, aquele toque a fazia querer esfregar seu corpo até tudo sair, todo e qualquer resquício da pessoa nojenta que estava na sua frente. Num reflexo fez a única coisa que lhe era possível, e então veio um grito que não era dela, assim como o gosto de sangue - que ainda não era dela.

"Você me mordeu, sua vadiazinha!"

E no próximo segundo o sangue era dela, e a ruiva foi parar no chão, os lábios pulsando tanto pelo beijo imposto quanto pelo soco que sua tentativa de defender-se rendera. Sua cabeça doía tanto, e tudo parecia estar girando - tinha batido em alguma pedra na queda? Sabia que precisava lutar, gritar, sair dali, mas ao mesmo tempo tudo que queria era ver o par de olhos cinzas na sua frente, Draco a salvando novamente, brigando com ela, gritando por ser tão estúpida - merecia tudo aquilo. Faria o que ele quisesse, nunca mais andaria sozinha, nunca mais o contrariaria, se esforçaria mais nas ditas aulas de oclumência, deixaria de falar com Harry se fosse o desejo do sonserino, desde que ele aparecesse ali e a salvasse outra vez, como naquele dia da chuva, como na primeira noite em que a tirou do caminho daquele comensal.

"Se tentar alguma outra gracinha, eu mato você." Marcos era tão pesado, e agora doía tanto aqueles lábios nos dela, seu inferior ainda sangrava, conseguia sentir - aquilo estaria tão inchado até o fim do dia, tão inchado quando o visse novamente. Escutou um grito rouco, quebrado, e se assustou quando enfim percebeu de onde estava saindo aquilo, o barulho cessando quando novamente uma mão tapava com força sua boca.

Fungou, tentando respirar pelo nariz já quase totalmente obstruído, não conseguia tira-lo dali, o bruxo era muito mais forte e ela não conseguia pegar a sua maldita varinha, e por um momento desistiu de lutar, de se mexer - e então sentiu a mesma sensação daquela noite de terça por exatos cinco segundos, como conseguiu contar cinco segundos nem ela sabia, tinha sido mais, menos? O que importava era que sim, era a mesma puxada, era como se houvesse um ímã invisível, então sim, ele estava vindo e sim, ela precisava lutar, por mais difícil que fosse!

Mas quando voltou a se mexer, uma mão em seu pescoço começou a tirar todo o seu ar e toda a força que lhe restava - e estava tão difícil continuar acordada, era tão difícil pensar.

"Estupefaça!" E todo aquele peso caiu imóvel em cima dela, tirando todo seu ar por um segundo.

Draco, Draco tinha vindo, ele tinha vindo mesmo sem ela conseguir chamá-lo - mas não, não eram os olhos de tempestade que Ginevra encarava após empurrar para longe Flint - ou alguém tinha o tirado de cima dela?. Ela não queria ver nenhum outro olho além dos acinzentados, mas eram dois olhos da mesma cor daquela floresta no verão que a encaravam. Dois olhos verdes aterrorizados, e de repente o ar novamente se fora, e respirar era a coisa mais difícil da vida de se fazer, porque o oxigênio parecia simplesmente não vir - mas suas mãos tocando seu pescoço confirmavam que nada a apertava como antes. O que estava acontecendo, onde estava seu ar?

Estava segura, mas não conseguia por nada desacelerar seu coração. Experimentava, sem dúvida, a pior sensação do mundo - outra vez. Sentou-se, mas todo o ar que respirava parecia sufoca-la ainda mais, mais do que as mãos do bruxo estirado no chão - era o professor de DCAT que estava ali, levitando o sonserino? Seu coração pareceu acelerar ainda mais - não iria aguentar muito mais daquele sentimento, ela iria morrer, ela iria morrer e olhar para as feições do sonserino desacordado piorava tudo dez, vinte vezes. Fechou os olhos com certo esforço e inconscientemente começou a apertar suas mãos, e então as arranhava, alguma outra dor conseguiria desfoca-la daquilo, daquele desespero, por que ainda estava tão desesperada?

"Gina!" A voz que ouvia parecia vir de tão longe, mas aquele toque, a mão que sentia sacudir seus ombros parecia a queimar, deixando tudo ainda mais difícil. Doía, por que o aquele bruxo insistia em tocá-la, por que não tirava a mão de seu ombro, tire a mão!

"Não!" Tentou se afastar e acabou arranhando a palma da mão esquerda no chão - mais um machucado para a coleção do dia -, e no segundo seguinte o toque em sua pele havia voltado.

Era oficial, não conseguia mais respirar e algo em seu peito iria explodir. Quem estava na frente dela tentando falar? Não conseguia escutar mais nada, muito menos focar, será que se abrisse os olhos melhoraria alguma coisa? Ao menos não a tocavam mais, ao menos ela tinha espaço para tentar captar um mínimo de oxigênio.

Parecia o seu nome que alguém chamava. Abrir os olhos era tão difícil - talvez tivesse demorado minutos para fazê-lo, entre sua respiração desesperada e o aperto que sentia no peito. E quando finalmente abriu - Merlin, deveria ter feito aquilo antes.

"Gin." Queria sorrir, queria envolver aquele pescoço com seus braços e sorrir, mas somente conseguiu soltar mais um soluço, derramando ainda mais lágrimas. Achou os olhos que tanto queria ver - era ele, não era? Eram o os olhos de Draco, pelo que sua pobre visão conseguia distinguir. Sim, queria abraça-lo, mas tinha certeza que não conseguiria, não conseguia mover um músculo. O que ele estava falando? Para respirar? Por Merlin, ela estava tentando aquilo, o bruxo não conseguia ver? "Olha pra mim." Ele inspirava e expirava numa velocidade bem menor do que a dela - quando tempo Ginevra levou para reparar naquilo, para tentar seguir aquilo? E doía tanto diminuir sua velocidade, precisava tanto daquele ar- "Está tudo bem, Gin." Ele não a tocava, mas ele podia toca-la. "Está tudo bem." Ficaria tudo bem.

Tudo bem, estava tudo bem.

"Está tudo bem."

"Eu-" O sonserino estava ali, e ela precisava respirar. "Eu-" Ele nunca a deixaria, nunca deixaria ninguém chegar perto dela, e ela precisava muito respirar. "Achei que você-" Inspira, expira. Devagar. Como Draco fazia. Devagar. Ele poderia toca-la, por que não a tocava?

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, sua mão suja indo secar seu rosto - as lágrimas enfim haviam parado, os soluços enfim haviam diminuído. Conseguia respirar, por mais que seu ar ainda parecesse pouco, por mais que seu peito doesse e sua garganta queimasse, conseguia respirar outra vez.

"Procure." E outra vez, a sensação que a acalmava - e agora Ginevra realmente conseguia respirar, e conseguia enxerga-lo direito - aqueles eram os olhos mais preocupados e tristes que já vira em toda a sua vida. "Está sentindo?"

Sim ela estava sentindo. Estava sentindo até demais, seus olhos se perdendo nos dele - talvez fosse a primeira vez que realmente observasse aquela cor, a beleza daquele azul acinzentado. Era a cor mais bonita que já vira em toda sua vida. Ela amava aquela cor. Ela amava Draco Malfoy.

"Eu ia achar você." Amava muito. "Eu sempre vou achar você." Muito mais do que já amara - se é que algum dia aquilo fora verdadeiramente um amor romântico - o bruxo que observava tudo aquilo à distância. "Finito."

No instante que a sensação que a ligava ao sonserino foi cortada, seus braços recuperaram a força - não queria ficar longe nunca mais. Ela o amava, Ginevra Weasley amava aquela maldita fuinha saltitante e realmente esperava que ele não se importasse com o abraço que sujava sua roupa sempre tão irritantemente perfeita - mas não, o bruxo retribuía o abraço, sentia o queixo dele repousar sobre sua cabeça e ele a abraçava tão forte quanto ela o fazia.

O amava, e todo o calor que sentia no peito naquele momento confirmava o sentimento. O amava, e queria tanto - era o que mais almejava - que ele sentisse o mesmo.

...

Aquela tarde realmente estava ótima para se passar naquele povoado: no seu quinto ano, teria aproveitado cada segundo do clima ensolarado.

"Eu deveria estar no castelo." No seu sexto ano, Malfoy apenas reclamava enquanto tomava mais um gole de seu frasco - bendito seja o Firewhisky.

"Cara, relaxa." escutava Zabini dizer talvez pela já décima vez, enquanto batia os dedos na mesa. "Colin está no castelo, a amiguinha filha de trouxas dela está no castelo, até Potter está no castelo."

"Você deveria ter ficado lá." bufou, colocando o cantil de volta em um dos bolsos da capa. "Eu deveria ter ficado lá, e não ter obedecido as ordens da maldita Ordem. Por que esse maldito não veio buscar ele mesmo o caralho desse fio de ouro?"

"Por que você não trouxe sua ruiva?"

"Porque não posso ficar metendo a única filha de Arthur Weasley, _menor de idade_ , sem autorização, no meio de assuntos _confidenciais_." A resposta veio carregada de sarcasmo.

"Primeiro, _nós_ _somos_ menores de idade ainda." Zabini começou, terminando com seu caneco de cerveja amanteigada. "Segundo, belo trabalho em manter esse assunto confidencial."

"Tem um terceiro?"

"Se eu fosse você, e Colin fosse Ginevra, ele estaria inclusive dormindo na minha cama nessa altura do campeonato, porque eu nunca tiraria meus olhos dele. E foda-se a idade e a confidencialidade." Se deixou imaginar por um momento aqueles cabelos ruivos nos seus lençóis verde escuros e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso - com aquela visão mental, mal conseguia continuar bravo com a grifinória.

Mas algo ainda o incomodava - e não era exatamente a lembrança dos gritos daquela manhã. Ou sim, ele realmente poderia estar paranoico - poderia ser genético, afinal.

"Não estou com o melhor dos pressentimentos." Ia tomar mais um gole de Firewhisky quando Zabini resolveu confiscar seu cantil.

"São três da tarde Malfoy, por Merlin, pare de se embebedar." Mas sua cara só piorou com a privação do álcool. "Escuta, Flint veio junto para esse maldito vilarejo, ok? Ele entrou no Três Vassouras e não saiu até agora!" Sim, o sonserino estava no pub bruxo e saberiam se ele voltasse para o castelo - então o que havia de errado naquilo?

"E desde quando Flint consegue entrar no Três Vassouras?" A pergunta trouxe a memória de uma tarde do fim de seu quinto ano no mínimo conturbada. "Desde a última vez que arranjou confusão, Rosmerta colocou um feitiço-" Então, tudo fez sentido. Como não se lembrou disso antes? Como não viu na hora que o impostor entrou na merda do maldito bar? "Não é o Flint."

"Mas que inferno."

"Consiga o fio de ouro, ok?" No segundo seguinte o bruxo já estava na porta, e no outro, do lado de fora do comércio, correndo até uma ruela que sabia ser mais deserta.

Foi a primeira vez que aparatou - acabando próximo da entrada de Hogwarts - e não notou o maldito enjoo que sempre seguia. Convocou sua vassoura e graças a Merlin em menos de dez segundos a Nimbus estava na sua mão. Estava tudo bem com ela, quantas pessoas, afinal, poderiam estar com a bruxa no castelo? Quais as chances de Ginevra ter resolvido justo naquele sábado se aventurar sozinha?

Todas, puta que pariu.

"Procure." falou, já voando por cima dos jardins, e queria mais do que tudo que aquele maldito fio invisível o puxasse para dentro do castelo. O enjoo que não viera na aparatação se fez presente quando, ao invés de para dentro da estrutura de pedra, tudo indicava que a ruiva estava na entrada da Floresta Proibida - aquela maldita sorte já estava de foder.

Menos de um minuto para chegar - não voara rápido daquele jeito nem nos seus melhores dias de quadribol. Rompeu a ligação, já sabendo onde a bruxa estaria e pousou apressado no chão, largando a vassoura e dando alguns passos para dentro da floresta. A primeira coisa que viu foi Severo, e suas pernas paralisaram quando seus olhos seguiram para quem o professor certificava-se de estar bem amarrado e sem a defesa de sua varinha. Graças a Merlin Severo estava ali, pois achando sozinho naquele sábado aquele filho da mãe, Draco estaria respondendo por homicídio no Tribunal Bruxo na semana seguinte. Gastou dois segundos registrando a aparente mordida que Flint tinha no canto da boca e o pensamento se tornou mais forte: iria mata-lo estando sozinho, ele tinha certeza.

Assim como sabia quem estava fazendo os sons que pareciam afundar seu maldito coração.

"Como você chegou aqui?"

"Voando. O que aconteceu?" Precisava ouvir aquilo, precisava ter certeza daquilo. Nunca se perdoaria se aquela hora fosse tarde demais, se não houvesse chegado a tempo, se ninguém houvesse chegado a tempo de- "O que ele fez com ela?" Mas Severo apenas sacudiu a cabeça, e a próxima coisa vista pelo sonserino realmente quebrou algo dentro do seu peito, e por um momento, precisou de tanto ar quanto aquela bruxa parecia estar precisando.

Ginevra estava uma bagunça, e por mais que não tivessem chegado tarde demais para impedir o pior, ele havia sim chegado tarde demais para impedir qualquer coisa - já sentia a frente de sua testa doer, a pressão crescer em seus olhos. Mesmo de longe conseguiu ver o lábio inferior aberto, o rosto arranhado - o lado esquerdo sujo de terra -, as mãos vermelhas que pareciam não conseguir parar de se arranhar. E ela estava sem ar, por um acaso aquele maldito bruxo achava que estava ajudando de alguma forma ficando assim em cima dela?

Se aproximou mais alguns passos, tirando com força a mão - e o jovem - de perto da grifinória.

"Se afasta, caralho!" Respirou fundo - merda, não precisava iniciar uma briga agora, não precisava, a única coisa necessária era acalmar a bruxa que não parava de soluçar, e tremer, e arfar por um ar que parecia não vir.

"Se afasta você! Isso é culpa sua, seu filho da mãe!" Ele não responderia ao empurrão, não descontaria toda sua raiva e frustração daquele momento na cara do grifinório - de novo. "Ela acabou de-"

"Potter, ela está no meio de uma crise de pânico, se afasta!" O moreno pareceu perceber finalmente o que estava acontecendo - não era óbvio aquilo? "Você está acabando com o pouco de sanidade que resta nela." Não era óbvio que a única coisa que a ruiva precisava era conseguir se acalmar _sem ninguém a tocando_? "Gin, olha pra mim. Ginevra, abre os olhos." tentava falar na sua voz mais calma enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado da bruxa, controlando a necessidade que tinha de abraça-la naquele momento e prometer que daria um jeito em tudo, que nunca mais ninguém faria aquilo com ela - promessas tão vazias, já tão quebradas. "Gin, respira fund-" A voz falhou quando ouviu mais um soluço sofrido, rouco - como se estivesse há mais de hora naquele estado. Merda, há quanto tempo ela estava assim? "Respira fundo Gin, com calma."

Nunca vira aqueles olhos castanhos tão vermelhos - mas ao menos ela havia finalmente os aberto.

"Olha pra mim. Foca em mim, Ginevra." Se esforçou mais para manter a voz firme, apenar de estar desmoronando por dentro. Ele iria matar Flint, mesmo com Snape ali. Ele iria matar aquele filho da puta, um dia - aquela sim era uma promessa que poderia cumprir. "Olha pra mim, bruxa." Os olhos que tanto gostava de ver enfim focaram nos dele, e a respiração diminuiu um pouco a velocidade - ok, era um começo. "Respira devagar, Gin. Devagar, ok?" Quanto tempo estava se passando? Um, dois, cinco minutos até finalmente a jovem entender que precisava diminuir o ritmo, que estava segura, que ele estava ali? "Está tudo bem." Era de algum conforto ele estar ali? "Está tudo bem, Gin. Está tudo bem. Você está bem."

"Eu-" Porque a bruxa não conseguia parar de tremer, não conseguia parar de chorar, mesmo estando tudo bem, mesmo com Flint já muito longe dali. "Eu-" O que poderia fazer para conseguir passar a mínima segurança, o mínimo conforto? "Achei que você-" Caralho, ele mesmo iria ficar louco se tivesse que aguentar mais alguns minutos daquilo.

"Procure." No instante seguinte, se xingou por não ter feito aquilo antes. Mais três, quatro respirações sofridas, mais dois soluços, e a jovem enfim pareceu perceber que estava tudo bem. "Está sentindo? Eu ia achar você." Iria achar de qualquer jeito, nem que sua vida tivesse que ser gasta na tarefa. E naquele maldito momento, sabia que era verdade, que não eram apenas palavras em sua cabeça: realmente daria a vida em troca da paz daquela bruxa. "Eu sempre vou achar você." Daria sua vida de bom grado para ter seu coração aquecido por aquele sorriso ridiculamente perfeito, que tanto queria outra vez ver naqueles lábios tão machucados. "Finito."

Respirou aliviado - talvez mais aliviado do que nunca em sua curta vida - quando os braços da ruiva o envolveram num abraço apertado, o rosto machucado sujando toda sua camisa de sangue e sujeira - e ele nunca se importou menos com sua maldita roupa. Foi automático um de seus braços a envolver tão forte quanto, sua mão esquerda afagando o cabelo vermelho tão bagunçado enquanto apoiava o queixo na cabeça da bruxa - era tão errado aquele cheiro tão característico estar misturado com o de sangue.

"Precisamos leva-la até Papoula." Sim, sabia daquilo - assim como não precisava olhar para Severo para saber quem a levaria até a enfermaria. "A não ser que você queira assumir publicamente sua insanidade, Malfoy, recomendo deixar essa tarefa para nosso herói em treinamento."

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, afastando um pouco Ginevra ao voltar a abri-los.

"Potter vai levar você até Pomfrey," disse a contragosto, finalmente percebendo como estava arranhado o lado esquerdo daquele rosto sardento. Algo parecia crescer na sua garganta, e teve que engolir antes de continuar. "Assim que sair de lá, eu vou saber e eu vou te procurar." E sim, naquele momento deveria começar a pensar num bom plano para a ruiva nunca mais sair de seu lado - dormiria com ela se fosse necessário, Zabini estava certo, estava tão irritantemente certo. E talvez tivesse começado a pensar, e tivesse começado a falar alto todas as insanidades que passariam por sua cabeça, não fosse a voz de Ginevra finalmente se fazer presente. "O que você disse, pequena?"

Duas coisas se passaram na sua cabeça com aquelas próximas palavras: um, se sentiria estúpido a partir daquele momento toda vez que sentisse qualquer ciúme do cicatriz; dois, sabia que grifinórios no geral eram - estupidamente - corajosos, mas Ginevra Weasley conseguia superar qualquer um no quesito coragem.

Metade da coragem daquela bruxa era tudo que ele precisava para enfrentar todos os seus medos.

"Eu amo você."


	29. E os dias curarão tudo

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

E os dias curarão tudo

* * *

 _Terça, 06 de novembro._

"Professor."

Sua vontade de comer era nula naquele almoço, mas engolira qualquer coisa colocada em seu prato para poder rumar para mais uma tarde com Severo - tinha que admitir que estava com tanta vontade de ver seu padrinho quanto queria ver sua tia.

"Malfoy."

Mais uma terça discutindo sobre planos, mais uma terça - já de tarde, pois as noites eram muito curtas para tudo que precisava fazer - com Snape recriminando suas ideias e soltando comentários irônicos sobre suas escolhas, mais uma terça em que, não fosse por Ginevra, não fosse pela maldita ruiva grifinória que bagunçara por completo sua vida e suas escolhas, estaria desistindo daquela Ordem, daquele plano que daria muito errado, e dando um jeito de sair daquele meio - fugido, com certeza -, para viver como conseguisse até completar a merda de seus dezessete malditos anos e ter acesso as contas de seu avô.

Era melhor nem pensar na alternativa - Merlin, ela poderia fugir com ele - e Snape fazia um bom trabalho o distraindo daquela possibilidade - pois tendo o tempo necessário, já estaria planejando a fuga de ambos.

"Como está a Weasley?"

Snape fazia um ótimo trabalho, afinal, perguntas sobre Ginevra Weasley o desfocavam e muito naqueles últimos dias.

"Tirando os hematomas, os arranhões, e o corte na boca que graças a Merlin _Creevey_ conseguiu amenizar," Tinha vontade de socar a parede cada vez que lembrava da incompetência da medibruxa daquela escola em fechar um lábio - era só fechar o maldito corte! "E também os prováveis pesadelos, tirando tudo isso, professor Snape, Ginevra está-" terminava com seu melhor sorriso sarcástico. "Ótima."

"Eu avisei que não seria fácil."

"Deveria ter me avisado sobre o seu plano." Sobre o plano de deixar ao alcance do outro comensal uma poção polissuco, que não fosse pela estupidez de Flint em esquecer de avisar sobre os limites do pub ao seu sósia, Draco teria descoberto apenas no final daquele sábado. "Deveria ter feito diferente." Deveria tê-lo incluído, ao invés de fazê-lo quase infartar, pela segunda e terceira vez - no mesmo dia - naquele semestre.

"Como eu poderia pedir a expulsão de Marcos Flint por causa das desconfianças de um aluno _sonserino_? Me conte qual seria seu outro maravilhoso plano, por favor."

Ele nunca teve outro maravilhoso plano - ao menos não outro que incluísse Flint vivo.

"Precisava deixar chegar até esse ponto? Até o ponto desse filho da puta-"

"Sim, senhor Malfoy, eu precisava." A voz de Severo era dura e já mostrava sinais de sua típica impaciência. "Eu precisava ter as marcas no corpo da bruxa, e eu precisava de uma aluna pelo menos um pouco traumatizada, e se eu não te tirasse do castelo, você não me deixaria ter nada disso. E então, você não focaria em nada a não ser na maldita Weasley até o final do maldito ano letivo, e me seria inútil!"

Não que ele estivesse sendo útil de qualquer maneira nos últimos dois dias, estragando mais ingredientes do que acertando nas poções - e não que seu foco fosse outro se não a maldita Weasley, mesmo com a ausência de Marcos.

"Essa bruxa é forte, mais forte do que você imagina." Por um momento perguntou-se se Severo também sabia da Câmara e de tudo que a ruiva passara em seu primeiro ano. A tarde com Flint com certeza não era nada comparado ao que Ginevra já passara - e sobrevivera. "Dê um tempo a menina e foque mais em nosso plano. Precisamos dessa poção pronta até o final do mês. Você dá conta dessa parte?"

Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado do ex-professor de poções, pegando uma das facas e começando a picar com habilidade as raízes de mandrágora. Uma tarde sem Ginevra em sua cabeça não deveria ser tão difícil - aquilo, afinal, era para benefício dela também. Ele estar na Ordem dava a mínima esperança para os dois conseguirem acabar juntos, no final - de algum jeito.

"Veritasium em menos de trinta dias?" Sim, Draco sabia tanto como apressar aquilo, quanto como deixa-la ainda mais efetiva. "Acabo até o dia vinte e nove, não se preocupe. Quantos frascos?"

"Setenta. Faça vinte mais falhos, e não esqueça de limpar as penas de Dedo-Duro com o soro que deixei na prateleira."

Assentiu com a cabeça, voltando a atenção as raízes - sabia que precisava deixa-las no tamanho exato, nem muito grande para a fixação ser fraca, nem muito finas para o extrato sair mais do que o necessário. O sonserino era bom naquilo - realmente bom - e seu trabalho naquela resistência era muito mais interessante e útil do que achava que poderia ser. Já estava quase totalmente imerso no seu serviço quando escutou novamente a voz de Severo.

"Amar um comensal não é fácil, Draco. Aprender isso agora é melhor do que aprender mais tarde - para vocês dois."

 _Quarta, 08 de novembro._

Entrou pela porta sem fazer barulho algum, mas os olhos do sonserino estavam nela desde seu primeiro segundo ali. Era assim que sempre estavam, agora: nunca a deixando quando presente, quase com medo de que algo acontecesse outra vez, por mais que Flint estivesse à já quilômetros de distância.

Draco provavelmente não sabia, mas ela tinha visto Marcos mais uma vez antes de sua expulsão. Com certeza não sabia, o sonserino teria surtado, tanto quanto sua mãe surtou ao ver o rosto machucado da filha no dia em que todos se reuniram na sala do diretor. Flint realmente era cara de pau, negando até o último minuto antes do veritasium qualquer envolvimento com a grifinória e seus ferimentos - Severo Snape era ótimo no trabalho que fazia, precisava admitir ao ver o resultado daquela poção.

A história a ser contada - e repetida desde sábado pela ruiva - seria a seguinte: Ginevra rolou escada abaixo. Na primeira vez que deixou escapar aquilo - a primeira desculpa que pensou para dar para seu irmão - quase riu em seguida. Ela era desastrada, mas não chegava naquele ponto, e aqueles com certeza não eram machucados de batidas em degraus. Mas Ronald aceitou a história sem muitas perguntas, e não fosse necessária a presença de Molly para a enfim expulsão do aluno sonserino, seria aquela também a história contada a sua mãe.

Hermione e Harry eram uma história diferente, e por um breve momento, considerou que aquilo fosse ajudar na aceitação de ambos - mas claro que um maldito perseguidor sonserino comensal não surtaria um bom efeito nos dois grifinórios, por mais que o bruxo de óculos tenha visto as tantas reações do outro sonserino em questão.

 _"Você vai continuar com esse bruxo mesmo depois do que aconteceu?"_

 _"Não é como se ele tivesse alguma culpa, Harry! Ele está me salvando desse doente desde outubro!"_

 _"Eu vi bem como Malfoy salvou você hoje."_

Quis gritar no meio da enfermaria no último sábado: só ele não via que, não fosse por Snape e sua detenção estúpida, nem mesmo saberia onde Ginevra estaria? Definitivamente o grifinório não fora o herói daquela vez, ninguém havia sido. Tinha que admitir que o plano do professor fora perfeito para dar jeito naquela situação, não fosse pelo fato dela ter sido o sacrifício para aquilo dar certo. Se quisesse nomear um _herói_ , sabia que existia apenas uma pessoa para tal.

Ela mesma, que apesar do enorme susto seguiu com sua vida no dia seguinte.

"Colin e Blaise estão lá fora." disse, olhando ao seu redor: a sala estava repleta de sofás e almofadas naquela noite. "Eu sei que não precisa mais, mas velhos hábitos, você sabe." Sentou-se ao lado do sonserino, lhe dando um beijo rápido nos lábios, não conseguindo deixar de notar o quanto as olheiras pareciam ter aumentado naqueles últimos dias. "Você anda dormindo?"

"Durmo o suficiente, bruxa." A resposta veio com mais um beijo - tão delicado, tão como se a grifinória fosse quebrar com qualquer gesto mais brusco. Mas que droga, ela não era feita de vidro, Draco não havia percebido aquilo ainda? "Podemos deixar a oclumência de lado hoje e focar em alguns feitiços."

"Feitiços?" Não era de todo uma má ideia não cavocar sua mente naquela quarta, visto o ocorrido da última segunda. Não havia sido muito agradável lembrar-se dos eventos do último sábado com tanta clareza para nenhum dos lados - ok, ela talvez conseguisse entender um pouco o porquê do tratamento especial nos últimos dias.

"Eu preciso que você saiba se defender." Por um momento pensou em responder que sabia sim se defender, mas outra vez, a tarde da queda lhe veio à mente. "Ajudaria muito para minha sanidade."m

Ela não sabia se defender. Havia treinado incessantemente no seu quarto ano, havia passado por tantas coisas no Departamento de Mistérios, e ainda assim, Ginevra Weasley não sabia se defender de um maldito bruxo que a pegara de surpresa - por Merlin, havia sofrido pior antes do último sábado, como que justo Flint conseguiu fazer tanto estrago? Justo a única pessoa que não deveria ter feito, justo a única que fazendo algo, aumentaria a paranoia do sonserino ao seu lado.

"Gin?" Uma mão gelada colocou alguns fios de cabelo atrás de sua orelha e a fez voltar sua atenção a realidade.

"Podemos não fazer nada hoje?" Sabia que ele protestaria, os lábios finos já estavam partidos para começar um discurso quando a ruiva emendou com olhos pedintes. "Só hoje. Por favor." _Por favor, eu não consigo me concentrar hoje. Só me toque, me beije, me trate como se sábado nunca tivesse acontecido._

"Seu lábio está quase curado." A resposta positiva veio naquele comentário, a mão de antes agora em seu queixo, sua bochecha. "Como estão os machucados?"

"Os roxos?" Mas não era exatamente daquele assunto que Ginevra gostaria de falar - não gostaria de sequer falar, na verdade. "Sumindo." E aquilo aborrecia claramente o sonserino.

"Não fale como se não fosse nada, Ginevra."

"Não _é_ nada." E ele ficar aborrecido tinha um efeito dominó nela e em seu pouco bom humor. "Não é nada, Draco."

"Me prove." Então o sonserino queria uma prova? Ela podia dar uma ótima prova - ah se podia.

O toque de suas mãos contra o corpo dele poderia ser classificado como quase violento, a mão pequena empurrando o peito do bruxo contra o sofá sem muito cuidado enquanto sua boca explorava a dele com todo o desejo que a ruiva conseguia colocar no beijo. Foi um insulto quando sentiu as mãos de Malfoy ainda delicadas, ainda apenas acariciando seus fios vermelhos, seus lábios respondendo a urgência dos dela com uma delicadeza quase estranha. Filho da mãe.

"Gin, _não_." Quis gritar quando suas mãos foram impedidas de abrir os últimos botões da camisa, mas ainda assim seguradas de um jeito tão doce.

"Para de me tratar como se eu fosse desmoronar!" Soltou suas mãos do aperto das dele com raiva, continuando a falar já de pé. "Eu não quebro, porra! Eu não quebrei em todos esses anos, eu não quebrei vendo essa merda no seu braço, e eu, _definitivamente_ , não quebrei depois de ser quase estuprada na porra do sábado!"

Falar alto pela primeira vez aquela palavra foi como um soco no estômago. Por alguns segundos achou que fosse entrar numa crise de pânico igual a que tivera sábado - o aperto no peito voltou, a necessidade de respirar um ar que não vinha. Talvez foram as mãos outra vez segurando as suas que impediram aquilo de ir adiante, talvez fora o toque delicado, as palavras suaves que seguiram.

"Respira, pequena." Ela tinha quase sido estuprada e sim, pensar naquilo tirava seu ar - tiraria o de qualquer um, não? "Com calma." Teria sido sua primeira vez. "Devagar. Está tudo bem, não aconteceu nada." E talvez sua última. "Não foi nada Gin, não aconteceu nada."

Se jogou nos braços do loiro, as lágrimas já escorrendo pelo rosto. Não, não tinha ficado assim assustada no Departamento de Mistérios, talvez todo seu primeiro ano tivesse sido menos aterrorizante do que aquele único momento. E Ginevra, achando que não iria desmoronar, estava em pedaços agarrada ao bruxo que queria socar segundos atrás. Sentiu um soluço que não era seu, e por um momento desejou desenterrar a cabeça daquele peito tão acolhedor - e a voz quebrada que seguiu a fez ver que ela não era a única assustada com tudo aquilo.

"Me desculpa por não estar lá." Não se incomodou mais com o toque delicado, com os dedos passando tão suavemente pelos seus cabelos num cafuné. "Ginevra, ele nunca mais vai te machucar." A promessa veio com um beijo na testa, e então seus olhos acharam outro par de vermelhos, tão quebrados quanto os dela. "Porque eu não vou deixar, e você não vai deixar. Tudo que eu sei que pode te ajudar eu vou tentar fazer você aprender, e você nunca mais vai precisar ter medo, ok?"

Permaneceria o resto da noite - o resto da vida - naqueles braços.

"Ok."

 _Sábado, 25 de novembro._

"Hoje é um dia de agradecimento." A última coisa que Ginevra Weasley desejava era prestar atenção no discurso do Dia de Ação de Graças feito pelo diretor.

Os dias andavam melhores, claro, mas não significava que andassem exatamente bons. Não haviam mais machucados para lembra-la de Flint mas muitas vezes o bruxo continuava uma constante na sua mente. Os pesadelos já não eram mais diários, mas acordava gritando com mais frequência do que gostaria. Estava apaixonada por um sonserino, sempre tendo que encontra-lo longe dos olhos de qualquer pessoa. E sabia que seu relacionamento tinha tantas chances de ser aprovado por sua família quanto a segunda guerra bruxa tinha de não estourar em breve.

"Eu realmente estou procurando algo para agradecer." Hermione verbalizou o mesmo pensamento que a ruiva tinha naquele minuto.

"Duas."

"Agradeço pelo bolo de chocolate." a filha de trouxas disse, ao colocar o primeiro pedaço da sobremesa na boca - um agradecimento válido.

"Agradeço pelo recesso de Natal estar chegando." Um tempo livre dos estudos, tardes livres sem Animagia, um tempo a mais pelos corredores vazios do castelo - com ele. Talvez Ginevra até tivesse coisas a agradecer.

"Agradeço por estar com todas as lições em dia." Típico, pensou enquanto revirou os olhos: tão Hermione. "O que foi?"

No tempo em que ficara afastada - pouco tempo, mas tempo suficiente - viu a falta que lhe fez aquela bruxa. As duas não eram exatamente próximas no começo, Hermione sempre dando preferência para os dois outros bruxos nos primeiros anos da escola, mas algo mudou em seu quarto ano - terceiro ano da ruiva - e as duas se tornaram boas confidentes. Fora Krum e o primeiro beijo da bruxa? Fora Harry e aquela paixão irritante pela bruxa chinesa? Independente, no final daquele ano, na T'Oca, o tempo era dividido por igual entre a dupla de bruxos e Ginevra.

E por mais que Hermione não exatamente concordasse com o relacionamento da amiga, era espantoso - e um grande sinal da amizade e confiança que uma tinha na outra - como ela se propunha a escutar e - tentar - entender.

"Agradeço por ter uma amiga como você."

"Também agradeço por isso." a bruxa mais velha retribuiu o sorriso. "Como estão as coisas com a fuinha?" E Ginevra quase gargalhou. O apelido que as duas usavam para um certo loiro nunca perderia a graça, mesmo se algum dia fosse descoberto pelo sonserino.

"A fuinha vai bem." Ela mesma começou a devorar o bolo em seu prato. "Paranoica como sempre." Apesar de bem menos do que há algumas semanas atrás, a bruxa até andava sozinha pelos corredores de Hogwarts sem que ele a puxasse para um sermão - desde que não fosse pelas masmorras. "É engraçado como já me acostumei com esse comportamento." O olhar da amiga nunca era dos melhores quando o sonserino era posto em pauta. "É um bom comportamento, Mi. Ele se importa. Ele com certeza amorteceu a minha queda."

"Agradeço pela fuinha paranoica, também." As palavras da amiga foram quase uma pequena vitória - será que com sua família seria assim, fácil? Porque apesar de não ter sido exatamente simples com aquela bruxa, em sua mente as coisas estavam longe de serem assim descomplicadas com seus irmãos - e principalmente, com sua mãe.

"Agradeço por Harry não ter falado nada para Ronald - aparentemente."

"Acredite, se tivesse falado, você saberia." Ela e provavelmente metade da grifinória, se não do castelo. Provavelmente seus próprios pais já estariam em Hogwarts para entender a situação de sua única princesinha. "Por favor, quando você for contar, me chame. Eu preciso ver essa cena." Outra vez, a ruiva se limitou em revirar os olhos, enchendo mais uma vez o copo de chocolate quente.

Foi um bruxo de cabelos igualmente vermelhos parando em frente a filha de trouxas que chamou a atenção das duas.

"Hermione." o irmão mais novo da bruxa disse, após um breve sorriso para ela. "Podemos conversar um minuto?" Foi engraçado como Hermione fez que sim quase desajeitada com a cabeça, se atrevendo a sorriso apenas após o pequeno levantar de lábios de Ronald. "Te espero lá fora."

O olhar da sexto-anista foi impagável.

"Agradeço por Ronald querer conversar." Ginevra ouviu a bruxa dizer baixo - quase uma prece silenciosa - quando Ronny já estava fora da vista de ambas, e ela mesma silenciosamente ficou grata pela felicidade da amiga.

Havia nevado no dia anterior, quinta-feira, mas não havia conseguido encontrar a grifinória para um passeio nos jardins brancos - e se xingou mentalmente durante toda a noite por tal pensamento ridículo. Passeio no meio da merda dos jardins, sério? Com tudo que estava fodendo na sua vida, ele estava pensando em uma porra de uma trilha no meio da neve com a ruiva?

Com certeza estava, e Draco, apesar de odiar aquele lado suave que a bruxa despertava nele, queria muito dar uma maldita volta pela neve com ela. Talvez fosse só aquela chance que teria - faltava menos de um mês para o Natal.

"Eu realmente agradeço por esses beijos." falou, agradecendo verdadeiramente por aquela boca tirar um pouco de seu foco e substituir por um mínimo de conforto. "Agradeço por essas mãos, também."

A estufa estava úmida, muito mais do que o habitual graças a toda neve já derretida, mas aquele era apenas um detalhe para os dois alunos deitados no chão. Tão linda quando sorria, a bruxa sabia o quanto seu sorriso era cativante? Após o incidente, o sonserino ficara tão mais cuidadoso - a ponto de irrita-la -, e todo seu novo controle o fazia reparar nas mais insignificantes e maravilhosas coisas. Mas pelo menos com ela - ao menos com Ginevra - o bruxo conseguia tirar sua mente por alguns minutos de tudo que dominava sua cabeça.

"Como estão as coisas?" Por isso, nunca gostava das perguntas que eventualmente surgiam.

"Não posso discutir com você, Gin." Assim como não agradam Ginevra as respostas que sempre vinham. "Não faça esse bico. Eu não posso ficar te falando tudo." tentou desviar um assunto, mas acabou tendo seu beijo desviado. "Eu te falo o que posso, bruxa. Estou ajudando Snape com algumas coisas, e fim." disse enquanto a jovem já se colocava sentada.

"Você parece mais cansado do que antes." Os olhos chocolates outra vez tinham aquele sentimento que antes, era só dele.

"Tenho dormido pouco." Era tão mais fácil na época em que somente o sonserino tinha aquelas preocupações - porque era tão difícil mentir toda vez que tudo ia ficar bem, que tudo se acertaria no final. "Não me olhe assim." Mas o pior era que Ginevra sabia. Ele sabia que ela sabia que era mentira, e sempre fingia acreditar. "Com dó. Não precisa ter dó, bruxa."

O questionamento veio depois de um minuto de silêncio - um minuto querendo chegar perto daqueles malditos lábios rosas e temendo ter novamente o mesmo efeito: outra pergunta.

"Eu posso fazer uma pergunta?" Deveria tê-la beijado.

"Não garanto resposta." Afinal, agora tinha duas perguntas.

"O que você vai falar para sua família?"

Quase riu - porque sim, a sua vontade era gargalhar ao imaginar ele na frente de Lúcio e Narcisa falando qualquer coisa referente aos seus últimos meses. _Olá mãe, pai, como foram os últimos meses? Ótimo tempo tem feito. Como estão nossos amigos mais próximos, como está Bella? Ah, a propósito, eu me tornei um espião e por um acaso resolvi me apaixonar - eu sei que Malfoys não se apaixonam, me desculpem - por uma traidora de sangue. Ginevra Weasley, te lembra alguém, pai? Filha de Arthur Weasley. A que você quase matou sem querer._

"Draco?" Daquela vez conseguiu chegar até os lábios rosados antes de responder.

"Que é tudo culpa sua, é claro." brincou, mordiscando o lábio inferior da bruxa, suas mãos nos cabelos vermelhos.

"Eu falo sério." A reclamação veio junto de uma mão que o afastou. Sabia que seus olhos estavam aborrecidos quando, antes de voltar a falar, encontraram os castanhos tão _malditamente_ expressivos e aborrecidos - tão como os dele no momento.

"Eu não sei o que vou falar para minha família, Ginevra, eu nem mesmo sei se minha família vai me escutar!" Voltou a se deitar sobre o cobertor, mas não conseguiu manter a irritação por muito tempo quando a ruiva se aninhou em seus braços, ele novamente notando aquela capa tão grande que a bruxa usava - sua capa. "Você sabe o que vai falar para a sua?" Incrivelmente, ela sabia.

"Vou contar como eu me apaixonei pelo bruxo que me salvou de um psicopata." A história começou com um sorriso naqueles lábios de baunilha, os olhos castanhos enfim perdendo um pouco da preocupação. "Vai ser uma linda história, acredite. E no final todos estarão chorando, e minha mãe com certeza vai querer conhecer o príncipe de Nimbus 2001 prateada." Mais uma quase risada, não mais segurada na última parte. "E quando eu falar seu nome toda a fantasia vai evaporar e a parte masculina vai querer te matar. Sou uma realista."

"É bom ir preparado." A puxou para mais perto, desfrutando do cheiro daquele cabelo. Era incrível como ali naquele lugar os dois conseguiam se perder num mundo só deles - nunca achou que fosse apreciar tanto uma maldita estufa. "Você tem um favorito?" O olhar confuso o fez continuar. "Seis irmãos. Você tem um favorito? Não sei como funciona toda essa dinâmica de irmãos, já que não tenho nem mesmo um."

"Gui." O nome veio sem hesitação. "Eu amo todos eles, não me entenda errado. Até Percy! Mas o Gui sempre cuidou muito de mim, talvez por ele ser o mais velho." explicou, um sorriso se pondo nos lábios. "Eu sempre fui a princesinha dele. Ele está saindo com aquela francesa agora. Odeio ela." Aquela francesa?

"Delacour?"

" _Fleuma_ não é boa o suficiente para meu irmão." Ginevra confirmou sua dúvida, e mais uma vez o sonserino acabou rindo - como ela conseguia aquilo? Como conseguia, mesmo que apenas por alguns minutos, transforma-los num casal normal?

Mas os dois bruxos estavam longe, muito longe da normalidade.

"Eles vão pensar o mesmo de mim." Mentira: pensariam muito pior. Mas se recusava a sair do mundo de paz construído naquela tarde. "Eu tenho outra coisa pra você."

Quando viu os olhos chocolate crescerem, teve certeza do quanto valeu a pena aquele pequeno esforço. A corrente de prata foi colocada ao redor do pescoço da bruxa, ela em seguida pegando o medalhão que esta sustentava.

"O que esse colar faz?" A pergunta veio num tom de brincadeira, a bruxa hesitando por um minuto em abrir o camafeu prateado.

Foi a mão dele que ativou a abertura, e não evitou um sorriso quando os olhos aumentaram ainda mais de tamanho, no segundo seguinte a própria grifinória deixando a felicidade extravasar pelos lábios. Dentro da joia, uma foto tirada às escondidas dos dois mostrava Ginevra segurando o rosto do loiro entre as mãos enquanto o beijava com uma delicadeza apaixonada - a foto perfeita, precisaria ainda agradecer o filho de trouxas.

"Ele faz você não me esquecer."

 _Sexta, 01 de dezembro._

"Bom treino!" escutou assim que entrou no vestiário masculino, que tinha esperança em encontrar vazio após enrolar por tantos minutos no campo de quadribol - mas que inferno.

"Você está dando um capitão melhor do que Flint, Malfoy." Montague falou quando o loiro sentou-se em um dos bancos, largando a capa verde no chão, já tão sujo de terra. Mas que inferno, a última coisa que queria era começar uma conversa. "Estão falando que a bruxa que o denunciou era aquela menina Weasley." Ainda mais uma que envolvesse justo aquela bruxa - puta que pariu.

"Quem disse isso?" A pergunta saiu despreocupada, por mais que queimasse de raiva, e a resposta fez seu sentimento dobrar.

"Parkinson." Nem mesmo prestara atenção nas últimas fofocas que corriam na sua casa naquelas últimas semanas, por quanto tempo sua maldita ex-namorada estava espalhando aquilo - e como ela sabia?

"Não foi a pobretona, acredite." Tentou manter o tom de desdém - desde quando lhe doía chama-la de qualquer coisa minimamente ofensiva? - enquanto pensava em alguma resposta para tentar anular a droga daquela especulação. "Foi uma lufana que ele estava comendo." Afinal, Flint estava saindo com uma bruxa da Lufa-Lufa antes de outubro, pelo que bem lembrava. Não estava? "Eu não vou falar quem é, Montague." emendou ao ver o moreno esperando uma continuação.

"Sem graça. Vai para a festa de hoje a noite?"

Merda.

"Um banho e estarei lá." A última coisa que gostaria era de pisar no salão comunal de sua casa naquela noite.

Se livrou enfim dos protetores de joelho e cotovelo, os arremessando para perto da capa, Montague - o último sonserino além dele ali - finalmente saindo porta afora. Já achava aquele tempo usado com quadribol um desperdício - e apenas continuava pois era praticamente sua única forma de aliviar um mínimo de suas preocupações. Agora tinha a droga de uma festa - que ele não sabia por que diabos Snape continuava sabendo e deixando acontecer - para fingir participar, para tentar ficar menos neurótico arrancando alguma informação de algum sonserino bêbado - às vezes nem mesmo ele entendia como conseguiam contrabandear tanta bebida para dentro daquela escola.

Seus filhos definitivamente não estudariam ali. Se é que viveria o suficiente para ter filhos.

 _Só pare de pensar._

Já chutava suas botas quando escutou a porta novamente abrir, e estava preparado para soltar um xingamento para qualquer que fosse o bruxo quando viu aquela cor tão única de cabelo.

"Você sabe o quanto fica desejável com esse uniforme?" Ginevra, no meio do banheiro masculino, usando a sua capa - a que gritava sonserina, com o verde na parte interna -, o quanto a grifinória tinha perdido a noção naqueles últimos dias?

"Você é louca." E talvez ele fosse tão louco quanto, ao olhar para a ruiva e sorrir - quase vitorioso. "Definitivamente." Porque sim, Draco esperava que _algumas pessoas_ tivessem visto a capa que não condizia com a casa da bruxa. "Não que eu já não desconfiasse disso. Colloportus." E a porta bateu, ele colocando a varinha no monte que se tornava suas roupas.

"Eu tinha companhia até cinco minutos atrás, antes do par se certificar de que não havia mais ninguém no campo além de um outro sonserino e repetirem o seu gesto no banheiro ao lado." a grifinória começou a explicar, já andando até ele. "Achei que não fosse gostar que eu voltasse sozinha, paranoico do jeito que é."

"E desde quando você se importa com o que eu gosto, bruxa?"

"Eu sempre me importo com o que você gosta." A resposta veio enquanto ele arrancava as luvas, a ruiva parando na sua frente - tão pequena. "Por que não me disse que vai voltar para casa no Natal?" Mas que droga, Zabini.

"Porque eu não quero pensar muito nisso." Com um olhar, conseguiu ver o humor da bruxa em relação a situação - tão ruim quanto o dele. "Não me olhe assim, não é como se eu fosse embora sem me despedir de você." Tão preocupada quanto ele. "E eu vou voltar em janeiro." terminou, levantando-se e enfim capturando aqueles lábios.

"Promete?"

"Prometo." Ela sabia o quanto o bruxo não tinha a menor certeza do que prometia? Era por isso que o puxava para mais um beijo, para tentar esquecer a mentira, para tentar bloquear os pensamentos ruins que Draco também tanto tentava?

Gemeu naquela boca quando sentiu a língua da bruxa nos seus lábios, as pequenas mãos vagando pelas suas costas - desde o acontecimento na Floresta Proibida, seu cuidado com a grifinória era tamanho, que nunca mais havia encorajado aquilo. Mesmo quando ela o procurava, naqueles primeiros dias, suas respostas haviam sido sempre desanimadoras - calmas, tão diferentes da que dava agora, voltando para o banco com a ruiva em seu colo.

"Eu ainda preciso de um banho." disse, pensando por um segundo - e apenas um - se não seria melhor afastar a bruxa. Com os movimentos que a grifinória fazia ao mexer os quadris, ele realmente precisava de um banho, e com certeza não demoraria para aquela necessidade ser perceptível.

"Eu sei." E outra vez, por um segundo achou que a jovem fosse deixa-lo ir para a água - fria - quando se levantou, mais uma vez de pé na frente dele.

"Eu realmente não me importo, mas talvez você queira se virar." Mas a resposta que teve quase tirou sua respiração. "Gin?"

A capa - grande demais para ela - foi parar junto da dele, assim como o suéter usado pela bruxa - e a cada botão aberto daquela camisa, Draco sentia seu coração bater mais rápido. As pintas cobriam aquele corpo inteiro, e por Merlin, desde quando começara a achar sardas tão sensuais?

"Você precisa de um banho, não?" Não objetou quando as mãos que abandonavam a camisa no chão molhado foram até sua camiseta suada e a fizeram juntar-se as demais peças de roupa. "Isso vai ficar no caminho." E então ela o puxou para cima, o sonserino mais uma vez obedecendo até sentir as mãos no botão de sua calça. "Isso também." Foi quando suas mãos pararam as dela que a pergunta veio. "O que foi?" Viu a coragem deixar os olhos castanhos por um instante.

"Você lembra o que eu disse sobre peças de roupa, não lembra?" Mas no final daquela frase, voltou um sorriso _definitivamente_ sonserino para aqueles lábios quando as mãos tiraram o primeiro botão de dentro da casa. Então o segundo, e o terceiro.

"Se eu tirar mais alguma sua," E a calça também acabou no chão, e Draco sabia que nunca na vida quis tanto alguém como queria aquela maldita ruiva. "Me prometa que não vai querer parar."


	30. Verde

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Verde

* * *

 _Sábado, 02 de dezembro._

Ginevra poderia dizer que estava no céu - porque sem dúvida estava, sabia enquanto sentia seu corpo quase formigar, o cafuné em seus cabelos a fazendo querer nunca mais sair daqueles braços. Fazia tempo que não via uma expressão mais tranquila naquele rosto pontudo, os fios ainda úmidos pelo suor e água, o peito no qual encostava no mesmo estado. Não que fosse se importar com aquilo, ela estando igual, seus olhos ainda vagando pelas partes novas e descobertas do corpo - tão branco! Tão lindo.

"Nós precisamos voltar para o castelo." As palavras saíram de sua boca de um jeito preguiçoso depois de muito tempo, enquanto observava os olhos cinzas repetir o que os dela antes faziam - as mãos pálidas seguindo-os, provocando arrepios.

"Nós definitivamente precisamos voltar para o castelo." o sonserino disse, mas seus gestos não condiziam com as palavras, puxando o corpo da ruiva para cima do dele e fazendo-a desejar tudo - menos sair dali.

"Acha que tem alguém nos procurando?" A pergunta veio seguida de um beijo, aqueles olhos a observando de forma tão amorosa que a faziam derreter por dentro.

"Provavelmente. Já deve ser mais de dez horas, e eu tinha uma festa para participar."

"Eu tinha marcado de estudar com Hermione." Mais um beijo. "Definitivamente melhor que estudar."

"Jamais trocaria por festa alguma." A mão outra vez em seu cabelo a fez aconchegar-se outra vez contra o peito nu, aquele cheiro só dele a intoxicando por completo. "Jamais trocaria por nada, pequena."

"Você realmente faz jus ao seu apelido." deixou escapar, ganhando um olhar curioso, e sentiu-se ruborizar no mesmo instante.

"Apelido?" É claro que o sonserino não deixaria aquilo passar.

"Draco, você sabe."

"Não, eu não sei." Uma risada - e a ruiva fechou os olhos, desejando aquele momento para sempre, por mais embaraçosa a situação que tivesse se posto. "Eu sei, mas quero ouvir você falar. Vamos lá bruxa, massageie meu ego." E outra vez sentiu ciúme de todas as garotas que já ouvira dizendo aquelas palavras em relação ao seu bruxo - seu e de mais nenhuma outra.

" _Deus sonserino do sexo_." A gargalhada que seguiu foi impagável, e a fez ficar ainda mais vermelha.

"Eu com certeza não tirei a roupa de tantas meninas quanto esse colégio acha." o bruxo confessou, a colocando sobre o monte de roupas que fizeram, apoiando metade de seu peso em seus braços, metade nela. "É sério. Não precisa ter ciúmes, bruxa." A mão que passava pelo seu rosto a fez relaxar - talvez Bones realmente aumentasse seus feitos. "E nunca foi assim."

"Assim como?"

A ruiva conhecia a pessoa com quem estava, até bem demais para somente aqueles dois meses - menos! - de relacionamento. Claro que Draco era bom em oclumência, ela poderia afirmar com toda a certeza que o sonserino era a pessoa mais fechada e contida que conhecera em toda a vida. Ele não exatamente falava sobre as coisas - por Merlin, confessara que o amava e, não soubesse de tudo aquilo, acharia que o beijo que seguiu aquelas palavras fosse um apenas para cala-la. Mas naquele roçar de lábios - o mais doce de todos - haviam palavras escondidas, e ela simplesmente sabia.

Então, sabendo das dificuldades do bruxo em se expressar, Ginevra aceitava a ausência de sentenças - os melhores momentos que tivera ao lado dele foram em silêncio. E acostumada com a quietude, as palavras que seguiram só demonstraram o quanto o rapaz parecia estar tão igualmente afetado quanto ela.

"Nunca fiquei tão nervoso." A confissão vinha devagar. "Nunca quis ficar deitado com nenhuma outra. Nunca nenhuma bruxa mexeu tanto comigo. Nunca foi assim." Voltou a abrir seus olhos ao sentir a mão outra vez em seu rosto, e mais uma vez seu coração disparou: não estava preparada para a intensidade dos cinzas que a encaravam. "Nunca foi _tão bom_."

"Bom não traduz metade do que eu senti." Outra vez se viu falando antes de pensar - tão espontânea, tão diferente dele. "Foi sensacional! Foi fantástico! Foi além de tudo que eu imaginava, foi bom pra cara-"

"Eu amo você."

Soube apenas naquele momento o poder daquelas três palavras, pela primeira vez confessadas pelo sonserino. Foi assim que ele se sentiu dias atrás, quando as mesmas escapavam dos lábios da bruxa? Foi assim bom o sentimento que surgiu em seu peito, em seu coração, como se nada mais importasse além daquilo, como se experimentasse pela primeira vez o que era a felicidade mais verdadeira?

"Eu amo você, Ginevra."

O beijo que seguiu - iniciado pela grifinória puxando para si aqueles lábios finos - sem dúvida fora o mais intenso já compartilhado pelos dois. As mãos vagando pelo seu corpo, tão livres explorando a nova intimidade dividida, apenas aumentaram a alegria que sentia, e o sorriso que mostrava parecia que nunca mais sairia de seu rosto. De repente os beijos foram dos seus lábios para seu queixo, para a curva de seu pescoço, e poderia já estar amanhecendo: não queria mais sair dali.

"Acho que podemos tomar mais um banho, não podemos?"

Com certeza passava das três da manhã quando o bruxo entrou pelo salão comunal, e agradeceu silenciosamente por não haver mais festa alguma - apenas os resquícios de uma. O que mais queria era sua cama, que por um breve momento havia considerado dividir com a grifinória - Zabini não se importaria em acordar e dar de cara com aquele corpo sardento -, e já rumava em direção aos dormitórios quando sentiu uma mão segurar seu ombro.

Não é necessário dizer que sua mão foi no mesmo segundo para a varinha, e não fosse a voz grosseira que seguiu - já tão irritantemente familiar -, teria azarado o dono daquele toque sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

"Onde estava, garoto?" _Transando com a minha namorada._ Sim, muito queria dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta.

"Por aí." Por Merlin, ele só queria dormir! Snape era uma das últimas pessoas com quem gostaria de lidar justamente após o melhor sexo de sua vida - após os, sem dúvida, melhores momentos da sua vida. Mas a cara do bruxo dizia que não, não havia muita escolha, e mais uma vez xingou por ter se metido com a maldita resistência. "Do que você precisa a essa hora, Severo?" perguntou, ainda estranhando usar o primeiro nome do padrinho.

"O veritaserum não funcionou." Franziu o cenho, sem a menor paciência para uma repreensão justo na hora em que ele precisava mesmo fechar os olhos, e o sono era tanto que quando um frasco lhe foi oferecido, o pegou sem pestanejar - qualquer coisa para o moreno deixa-lo em paz.

"Eu não errei na poção."

"Eu sei que não. Tome." Olhou para o líquido preto nem um pouco convidativo que o tubo continha, que diabos era aquilo? "Concentrado de cafeína." e seu padrinho começou a andar pelos corredores das masmorras, Draco sabendo não ter escolha se não a de seguir - Merlin, aquele líquido era tão ruim quanto o que a ruiva uma noite lhe dera!

Apesar da poção retirar seu sono de forma instantânea, sua vontade de sair atrás de Snape pelos corredores das masmorras, pelos jardins do castelo - antes visitados com uma companhia muito mais agradável -, e pela passagem atrás do Salgueiro Lutador, era muito, mas muito pequena. Então apesar do cansaço parecer ter se esvaído de seu corpo, seu desejo de estar ali, na Casa dos Gritos, era zero.

Subiam as escadas, saindo do porão para a provável - se é que um dia teve alguma vida naquela casa - sala de estar, o sonserino avistando de imediato uma cabeça cor ferrugem junto de um corpo desacordado, totalmente amarrado e jogado no chão.

"Weasley." Aquele era claramente um dos irmãos da bruxa que acabara de se despir para ele - não precisava ouvir o sobrenome para ter certeza.

A bruxa que o amava. A bruxa que ele verbalizou amar de volta, antes de deita-la mais uma vez naquele banco - maldição, nunca mais entraria no vestiário do campo de quadribol sem desejar aquele corpo.

"Snape. Achei que não viria mais." O ruivo cumprimentou, cada sarda naquele rosto confirmando o parentesco. "Então é verdade." Draco, que ainda não tirara os olhos do bruxo desacordado, escutou ao sentir os olhos castanhos desconfiados pararem nele. "Um Malfoy na Ordem. Isso é bizarro."

"Acredite, o sentimento é mútuo." a resposta veio num tom aborrecido, o loiro já imaginando qual seria seu maldito serviço. Agora, por que ele? "Veio só me apresentar ao Weasley ou eu tenho algo pra fazer aqui?" continuou, indo até o provável comensal desacordado, e foi seu quinto quase infarto naquele semestre - Ginevra sendo responsável pelo seu quarto mais cedo naquela noite. "É sério que vocês estão trazendo esse tipo de bruxo justo para cá?"

Avery era um dos mais fieis seguidores ainda vivo. Avery sentava quase ao lado do Lord quando o grupo de puro-sangues se reunia. Avery era doente, e ali estava Avery, do lado de Hogwarts - e não, sabendo o que Avery poderia, melhor, o que já tinha feito, aquilo não o deixava nada tranquilo.

 _É sério que você deixa trazer esse tipo de bruxo para perto de sua irmã?_ Foi por pouco que seu pensamento não se transformou em palavras ao se virar para o bruxo Weasley - qual irmão seria aquele?

"Precisamos de alguém realmente bom em oclumência." Teve que conter a vontade de revirar os olhos ao virar-se para o diretor sonserino.

"Olha, por mais que eu goste dessas massagens no meu ego, eu já tive o suficiente por hoje e você é realmente bom em oclumência, Severo." respondeu no mesmo tom aborrecido de antes.

"Bellatrix é realmente boa em oclumência, e ela treinou você, que me escondeu até semanas atrás todos os seus malditos planos. Por mais novo e inexperiente que seja, você é o melhor dessa sala nessa arte." Snape explicou, enquanto colocava o bruxo sentado na única cadeira do cômodo, uma nova corda o amarrando a ela. "E eu preciso ver se você consegue fazer isso, Malfoy. Eu preciso que você aprenda a arrancar uma informação de alguém treinado para não te dar, porque não é feito de um jeito agradável. Não é fácil."

De todos os dias, justo aquele para começar.

"E o que ele está fazendo aqui?"

"Você é um espião, garoto. Acha que o bruxo vai sair vivo daqui se identificar um de nós dois?" Via o ruivo esconder a cara e os cabelos com um gorro, apenas os olhos - tão grandes quanto os da irmã - de fora. "O Weasley finge que faz seu trabalho e nós vamos para o quarto ao lado. Se precisarmos estupora-lo ou usar qualquer feitiço, somente não verbal. Acha que consegue?" Severo realmente não entendia o significado de ir aos poucos.

"Ok, vamos começar." disse já na outra sala, varinha em mãos para devolver a consciência ao homem amarrado. "Me diga o que estou procurando."

 _Quinta, 21 de dezembro._

"Está nevando." disse enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos negros do bruxo deitado no seu colo. Virou-se com seu melhor olhar sonserino para um casal que passava pelo corredor os observando de maneira curiosa, agradecendo silenciosamente quando os dois apressaram o passo e sumiram antes de Colin perceber.

"É lindo."

"É realmente lindo."

Sim, o grifinório era realmente maravilhoso - um achado na casa dos leões. Por um instante, lembrou-se da aposta que iniciara tudo: teria ido falar com o melhor amigo da ruiva não fosse por aquilo? Como estaria sua vida agora sem o moreno que amarrou seu maldito coração? Definitivamente não estaria assim feliz sem aquela boca, sem aquelas mãos, sem aquela maldita personalidade corajosa e carinhosa que o namorado tinha.

"Você gostaria de me esquecer, Cols?" Claro que receberia um olhar temeroso do bruxo.

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Blai?" O moreno sentou-se, no rosto uma expressão inconformada. "É óbvio que não!"

A ruiva teria aquela mesma reação, tinha certeza. Se Ginevra queria esquecer Draco Malfoy? Ainda mais agora, ainda mais com os dois tão íntimos, tão juntos, tão apaixonados e quase ridiculamente codependentes quanto ele próprio e o bruxo ao seu lado. Óbvio que não. Óbvio que a vermelha não iria querer. Óbvio que aquilo acabaria com a sanidade do seu amigo: por mais que Malfoy dissesse ser melhor assim, Zabini sabia no que resultaria o loiro voltar - e ele iria voltar - e não ter a maldita ruiva para manter seu mínimo de estabilidade.

"E se fosse para você ficar bem? Se fosse para você não correr nenhum perigo, se algum dia eu não estivesse mais por perto?" Se fosse ele na situação do amigo, faria o mesmo para o bem do moreno, ou era egoísta demais? "Draco me pediu para apaga-lo da memória da ruiva se ele não voltar depois do Natal." confessou, voltando a observar os cristais brancos que caiam. "Ele tem medo que algo possa-" Que algo possa acontecer e fazê-lo não mais voltar - nunca mais. "Ele não quer arriscar da ruiva fazer alguma merda se ele não voltar."

Sempre que pensava na tarefa que lhe fora incumbida era inevitável lembrar de todas as possibilidades de erro trazidas pela paranoia do amigo. Seria Ginevra assim tão louca para realizar metade daquilo? Ela iria atrás do sonserino? Ela sairia perguntando por ele? Teria coragem - melhor dizer, loucura - o suficiente para procura-lo fora do colégio, de se enfiar no meio de pessoas não tão agradáveis para conseguir alguma notícia?

Grifinória filha da puta, provavelmente faria alguma merda sim, como qualquer maldito grifinório apaixonado faz.

"E você vai fazer isso?" Aqueles olhos castanhos pareciam julga-lo por sequer considerar a possibilidade.

"A ruiva salvou meu amigo, você sabe. Seria muito injusto eu tira-lo dela, não seria?" Já se sentia a pior da pessoas por considerar tirar memórias tão importantes da bruxa - memórias que ele nunca abriria mão, por mair que fosse o perigo. "Por mais que fosse para sua proteção."

Dividiram um silêncio pesado até o grifinório fazer a pergunta que Blaise sabia que viria.

"Por que você está me contando isso?"

E ele seria sincero - como sempre fora.

"Porque eu não consigo."

Engoliu seco, os flocos brancos já não tão agradáveis de se olhar. Não tinha o direito, não tinha a porra do direito de usar o maldito feitiço na bruxa, e uma parte sua odiava Malfoy por sequer pedir aquilo. A outra odiava a si mesmo por sequer considerar.

"Eu te ajudo." As palavras o surpreenderam, fazendo-o mais uma vez ser agradecido por ter aquele bruxo em sua vida. "Se for para o bem dela, e se for mesmo necessário, eu te ajudo a fazer, Blai."

 _Sexta, 22 de dezembro._

Colocando mais um frasco limpo na parte mais seca da pia, Ginevra soltou outro suspiro: não conseguia acreditar na sua sorte, justo naquela sexta. Não tinha estado tão avoada a ponto de sua desatenção ser motivo para uma detenção, qual era o problema daquele professor, justo com ela, justo um dia antes de iniciar o feriado de Natal? Pelo menos não conseguia ver a neve das masmorras - seu desejo de gritar só aumentaria em ver cada floco branco pintando o chão. Patética, querendo um dia branco com seu bruxo, antes de sua partida no sábado de manhã - já era tão difícil não tê-lo no Natal!

E mais um suspiro. Ridícula.

Tão concentrada nos seus pensamentos, estivesse ainda com um dos vidros nas mãos, este teria se transformado em mil pedaços no chão de pedra quando sentiu um beijo - seguido de um arrepio - em seu pescoço. Maldito sonserino que não sabia fazer barulho, soube pelo cheiro de grama.

"Por que essa cara, bruxa?" A pergunta veio quando a grifinória se virou, seus olhos travando nos cinzas - estavam tão mais escuros naquela noite, não conseguiu deixar de notar.

"Você vai embora amanhã." _E aqui estou eu, metida numa maldita detenção._

"E aí está você, metida numa maldita detenção." _Exatamente._

"Não é como se eu tivesse exatamente pedido por isso, Malfoy." falou um pouco mal humorada, virando-se outra vez para a pia e voltando sua atenção para o restante dos frascos sujos. Definitivamente não era assim que imaginava passar sua última noite do ano ao lado do rapaz que descansava as mãos em sua cintura.

"Voltamos para o Malfoy, bruxa?" A resposta veio acompanhada de lábios roçando em sua orelha, o jovem puxando o corpo da ruiva para perto do seu - aparentemente, ela não era a única que gostaria de estar em outro lugar naquela sexta. Respirou fundo, sentindo o coração acelerar quando o bruxo a livrou de sua capa, apoiando-se totalmente no corpo atrás do seu quando os lábios finos outra vez acharam as sardas que pintavam seu pescoço.

"Draco." praticamente gemeu aquele maldito nome, fazendo as mãos que seguravam sua cintura a puxarem para ainda mais perto: como ele conseguia deixa-la daquele jeito em menos de um minuto?

"Bem melhor." sentiu o movimentar daquela boca contra a pele de sua nuca, com certeza acharia um sorriso vitorioso quando se virasse.

"Eu preciso limpar todos esses frascos e tirar uma maldita mancha da mesa." Mais uma vez se virou para o loiro enquanto tentava fazer sua voz sair séria - falhando miseravelmente.

O beijo que seguiu só mostrou o quanto o bruxo estava interessado nas tarefas da grifinória. Em um momento estava molhando sua camisa na beira da pia, no outro escutava de olhos fechados o barulho de vidros se espatifando no chão - todos os ingredientes que separara para fazer a maldita poção para tirar o maldito borrão preto da maldita madeira. Ginevra estava tão fodida.

"Draco, eu preciso tirar a mancha da mesa," reclamou mais uma vez, já sentada na beirada da mesma mesa à qual se referia, as pernas enroscadas na cintura do sonserino. "E não fazer outra." E mais uma vez o jovem demonstrou todo seu interesse em ouvi-la, as mãos indo para debaixo da saia cinza escura que a ruiva ainda usava enquanto sua boca trilhava um caminho até o fim do pescoço sardento.

Tentou recobrar alguma razão inspirando lentamente, mas era inútil: já tinha perdido qualquer poder de concentração, ainda mais com o cheiro dele invadindo suas narinas. Quando o ato ficara tão natural? Era assustador, precisava confessar, estar tão a vontade com o bruxo para tudo - principalmente para aquilo. Era tão assustador quanto saber apenas pelas ações de Draco o quanto ele estava nervoso: as poucas palavras junto daquela necessidade física denunciavam sua agitação. Nervoso, um dia antes de sua partida - mas tudo daria certo, ele voltaria. Seriam cinco segundos, pensou fechando os olhos, apenas cinco segundos que se daria para se desesperar antes de voltar seu foco para o toque que amava.

Quando voltou a olhar para o sonserino, sentiu seu rosto quente ao ver o que seu namorado já segurava nas mãos: como ele havia tirado aquilo sem ela sentir?

"Você fica linda de verde." escutou-o dizer com um sorriso descarado, colocando a calcinha verde escura no bolso traseiro de seu jeans. "Melhor não deixar nenhum rastro no chão." o loiro justificou, ainda com o mesmo sorriso - como se a capa jogada perto da pia no meio do inverno e a roupa já totalmente amassada não fossem denunciar alguma coisa, alguém abrisse a porta.

"Você é louco." Mas as mãos da ruiva mostravam que não se importavam com a loucura, o puxando pela cintura ao mesmo tempo que o bruxo explorava seu corpo por debaixo da camisa.

"Você _gosta_." Teve que morder os lábios para conter um gemido quando sentiu a mão por debaixo de seu sutiã. "Diga pra mim o quanto gosta, Ginevra." Só mesmo ele para transformar até seu nome em algo sensual.

"Alguém vai entrar-" Puxou-o pelos fios loiros ainda molhados - era o shampoo que ele usava que lhe dava aquele cheiro tão cítrico, com certeza - e esqueceu sua fala ao novamente ver aquelas órbitas acinzentadas. O rosto sempre tão branco estava levemente corado, e os olhos eram quase negros - o bruxo parecia, literalmente, queimar com seu desejo, e a visão era sim _excitante pra caralho_ \- que se dane se alguém entrar. Maldito Deus sonserino do sexo, e malditas bruxas que viram aquilo antes dela.

"Me fale que não quer e eu paro, e espero você acabar essa detenção estúpida." A voz rouca, assim como a mão achando um ponto entre suas coxas, a fez mandar qualquer razão para o espaço. "Foi o que pensei."

Os lábios novamente em seu pescoço a levaram enfim a soltar o gemido segurado por tanto tempo, e quase reclamou quando sentiu as mãos do sonserino deixarem suas pernas. Mas antes de ter tempo de soltar qualquer protesto sentiu o corpo de Draco novamente no seu após um murmúrio, o barulho de uma varinha indo para o chão, as mãos a puxando para mais perto pelos quadris - e eles ainda estavam na mesa.

"Na porra da mesa?" A reclamação não condizia com as ações de Ginevra, que outra vez entrelaçava a cintura do bruxo com as pernas, suas mãos achando apoio ao redor do pescoço branco.

"Na _porra_ da mesa."

E no instante seguinte sentia-o dentro dela, e a bruxa precisou morder o ombro a sua frente, ainda coberto pela camiseta preta, para suprimir um gemido mais alto - e quis mata-lo quando o ouviu não fazer a menor questão de copiar o gesto. Não demorou para o sonserino atingir aquele ritmo que a ruiva já tanto adorava, encostando a testa na dela enquanto a devorava também com seus olhos, as mãos ainda a puxando forte pela cintura - tinha consciência de que haveriam pequenas marcar roxas ali na manhã seguinte, mas aquela sem dúvida era sua última preocupação.

"Como você faz isso ser _tão_ _bom_?" Draco perguntou com os lábios outra vez colados em seu ouvido, sabendo que não haveria resposta alguma além dos gemidos que ela também já não considerava esconder. Como ele conseguia fazer palavras tão simples soarem tão quentes? Como ele conseguia tudo que queria dela, e ainda a fazia querer, a fazia desejar tudo aquilo, mas que inferno! " _Bruxa_."

Não demorou para qualquer capacidade de pensar racionalmente desaparecer, era um milagre a coerência ter durado tanto tempo com o ritmo frenético alcançado pelos dois. Fechou os olhos enquanto suas mãos achavam as costas por debaixo da camiseta, suas unhas deixando marcas que ainda seriam visíveis pela manhã. Seu corpo tensionou um segundo antes de encher aquela sala com sua voz ao gemer outra vez o nome do bruxo, e tivesse estado com os olhos abertos, teria visto um sorriso quase orgulhoso nos lábios do rapaz - o mesmo segundos depois sustentando uma expressão de puro prazer.

"O que te possuiu para fazer essa bagunça?" perguntou ainda sem fôlego quando o sentiu se apoiar contra ela, a respiração pesada esquentando seu pescoço.

"Seu maldito cheiro de baunilha." Resolveu acreditar na mentira e não trazer à tona - justo no último dia - a real resposta daquela necessidade. Merlin, sentiria falta daquele sonserino, e rezava todas as noites para o tempo ser curto. "Confesse grifinória: nós bruxos malvados temos bons lábios, não temos?" Definitivamente, pensava enquanto sentia uma mordida no pescoço, a cabeça do bruxo descansando por um momento em seu ombro.

"Não tenho nenhum outro bruxo malvado para comparar." foi a confissão que veio, lhe rendendo outra mordida.

"E nem vai ter." Teria dado outra resposta se não tivesse sentido o corpo do bruxo tensionar.

Foram passos escutados por Draco que os fizeram se separar, e a grifinória nunca viu o bruxo se mexer tão rápido, ela sendo posta sentada em uma cadeira enquanto o loiro voltava para a frente da bagunça que tinham transformado a mesa.

"Merda."

Eles ainda respiravam pesado quando a porta da sala foi aberta sem cerimônias e sim, Ginevra queria muito morrer quando viu quem entrava - conseguiu perder ainda mais o fôlego enquanto reparava tarde demais nas suas roupas amassadas demais, a capa que antes usava esquecida no chão. Ao menos Draco parecia aceitável - muito, mas muito mais do que ela, como conseguira ajeitar tão rápido suas roupas?

Futuramente a ruiva acharia a expressão do moreno engraçada, tinha certeza disso - mas agora, a cara que o professor de DCAT fazia apenas a deixava sem palavras, no pior dos sentidos.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Não era necessária aquela pergunta, e o mais irritante era sua resposta vir com a cor que se transformara seu rosto - tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos - expondo ainda mais o que acabara de acontecer.

"Estou ajudando a Weasley a terminar isso antes do ano que vem." Agradeceu e amaldiçoou o loiro - por ser ele ao falar e pela resposta dada. "Inclusive estávamos terminando até o senhor entrar, _professor_." Como Draco não tinha o mínimo de vergonha em responder aquilo? A coerência voltando a fazia ver outra detenção, uma detenção vitalícia até: eles estavam transando na sala de Severo Snape, na sala do antigo professor de poções, como ela não parou aquele sonserino sem noção alguma do perigo? Como que sua maldita coragem grifinória só a colocava em problemas ultimamente?

Pareceu uma eternidade até o bruxo mais velho voltar a falar.

"Eu quero os dois fora dessa sala em uma hora. _Uma hora,_ senhor Malfoy."

Foi quando a porta bateu que a ruiva respirou outra vez, levantando-se e agarrando a primeira coisa que pudesse ser arremessada no rapaz - e que se dane o quanto mais um vidro quebrado pudesse piorar sua situação.

"Eu não acredito nisso!" E ele ria! Meu Merlin, queria estrangular aquele sonserino descarado! "Snape sabe que-" Snape tinha visto o estado da sala, o estado deles, e Draco Malfoy gargalhava. "Meu Merlin, Snape sabe!"

"É claro que Snape sabe," O ouvia dizer entre o riso. "Você praticamente contou pra ele!"

Outro frasco arremessado - e desviado com destreza - e mais uma vez a grifinória bufou: não era sobre maldito relacionamento que eles tinham que ela estava se referindo! Argh!

"Snape sabe-" Que a calcinha dela estava no bolso do bruxo, que a capa não estava no chão por acaso, que Draco provavelmente estava na frente da mesa para esconder a nova mancha, e que o cheiro impregnado naquele cômodo não era - definitivamente - o de sabão. "Disso!" terminou arrancando do bolso do sonserino sua roupa íntima - ela havia ficado frente a frente com Snape sem aquilo, meu Merlin.

"Que nós estamos transando?" Descarado: nem uma sombra de vergonha. "Bem, agora ele sabe." o bruxo respondia como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, os lábios tentando voltar para os dela.

"Ele almoça com a minha família!" Não, ela queria gritar, a frustração de quase ser pega em cima da porra da mesa com o sonserino se juntando a de antes, mas parou de resistir aqueles lábios ao se lembrar do quanto sentiria a falta do dono destes. "Ele senta com os meus irmãos e comigo na mesa, e agora vai saber que eu estou tirando a roupa de Draco Malfoy." completou, já outra vez envolta pelos braços que tanto lhe aconchegavam.

"Eu vou voltar, pequena." O assunto proibido era finalmente posto em pauta. "Eu vou voltar, e vou te ver vestindo todas as tonalidades de verde possíveis, bruxa." E outra vez o sorriso torto - e outra vez ela estava em cima da mesa. "Severo é meu padrinho, Gin. Ele não vai falar nada, ele não vai te dar mais uma detenção," Mas o toque agora era delicado, a urgência de antes completamente perdida. "E ele praticamente nos deu essa sala por uma hora. E eu pretendo usar cada minuto dessa hora com você."


	31. Longe de você

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Longe de você

* * *

 _Segunda, 25 de dezembro._

 _"Eu vou voltar."_

 _"Eu vou estar te esperando. Não faça nada imprudente."_

 _"Quem deveria dizer isso para você sou eu, bruxa."_

Acordava com a mente na despedida desde a manhã de sábado, seus olhos, já treinados para procurar cabelos platinados na mesa das cobras, se decepcionando diariamente ao não achar nenhum sonserino familiar - até mesmo Zabini voltara, o que havia tornado fácil a decisão do amigo em falar sim para o Natal em família.

Bem, como Colin - que tinha como plano confirmar na manhã de Natal os rumores que Denis escutava pelos corredores - Ginevra também poderia tomar decisões que a beneficiariam no futuro. Foi com aquele pensamento na cabeça que escovou os dentes pela última vez na noite da véspera de Natal, antes de colocar um pedaço da planta roxa na boca - aquele gosto esquisito perduraria por um mês. Torcia para o sonserino não se incomodar com os beijos negados em janeiro.

E outra vez, aquele aperto no peito.

"Feliz Natal!" _Graças a Merlin_ por aquela bruxa ter ficado no castelo.

"Feliz Natal, Mi!" respondeu com sua melhor empolgação, desejando seu primeiro 'feliz natal' daquele ano para sua amiga e ao que tudo indicava, futura cunhada - conseguiu ver que a menina estava novamente nos bons lados de sua mãe pelo moletom vermelho com um grande H usado por ela.

E mais um aperto - malditos moletons. Foi o presente a mais de sua mãe que a fez sair correndo do salão comunal grifinório antes das sete da manhã.

Sim, era atípico a bruxa sofrer de insônia, a não ser quando algo ocupava tanto sua mente que a mesma não conseguia parar. Então não, não era estranho a jovem dormir de duas a três horas naqueles últimos dias, e então perder completamente qualquer traço de sono - o que a fizera estar de pé às seis e ir para debaixo da árvore natalina às seis e dez. E ao abrir seu segundo presente, um moletom igual ao que ela usava, não fosse maior e verde, resolveu que o melhor a fazer seria tomar uma boa xícara de café - e Ginevra odiava café.

"Foram poucos os alunos que ficaram no castelo dessa vez." Hermione fez a observação ao olhar para a mesa deserta senão as duas.

"Estou surpresa por mamãe ter insistido para que ficássemos, depois do que houve mês passado." Talvez mais preocupada que algo estivesse para acontecer na Ordem do que espantada com a decisão. "Você não quis voltar?"

"Ronald pediu para eu ficar." a amiga confessou com um sorriso sincero, e Ginevra não conseguiu conter uma pontada de ciúmes ao pensar naquele relacionamento tão fácil. Ela havia pedido para Draco ficar, e ele mesmo queria - sabia que o sonserino queria - ficar. E agora, lá estava ele, passando o feriado entre comensais.

 _"Não tente me achar **de jeito nenhum**. Eu vou te procurar assim que colocar os pés de volta nesse castelo, então por Merlin, não faça nenhuma loucura, Ginevra."_

 _"E se você não voltar?"_

 _"Eu **vou** voltar. De algum jeito, eu vou voltar."_

"O que você tem na boca?"

"Folha de mandrágora." Não fez a menor questão em esconder a informação.

"Me diga que você não vai tentar se transformar antes de acabar com suas aulas." Por mais que soubesse o quanto Hermione com a mais absoluta certeza seria contra aquele _ato de rebeldia_.

"Eu não vou tentar me transformar antes de acabarem minhas aulas." A mentira foi tão descarada quanto as que ouvira Draco dizer para Snape na última sexta-feira. E novamente, o mesmo aperto - mas que droga. Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes: não iria chorar, não iria por nada chorar. Se derramasse a primeira maldita lágrima, talvez não conseguisse parar antes do ano que vem.

"Ele voltou, não é mesmo?" fez que sim com a cabeça, engolindo o choro tão desesperadamente quanto engolia o café - tudo ficaria assim tão pior com a maldita folha na boca? "Você está nervosa?" assentiu mais uma vez, as lágrimas enfim desistindo de cair. "A situação dele não é boa?"

"Você realmente não está ajudando, Mione." Não conseguiu mais guardar para si a frase, nem o desabafo que seguiu. "É claro que a situação dele não é boa, ele é um maldito agente duplo!" disse enquanto devolvia para a mesa a caneca vazia sem a menor delicadeza. "Ele não me conta nada. Diz que é melhor se eu não souber, que não pode discutir comigo os planos de nenhum dos lados, que não quer me envolver ainda mais - porque já é muito perigoso eu estar envolvida com ele. Nunca sei se está sendo apenas paranoico ou realmente existe a chance de algo dar muito errado." Deveria ter insistido em ir pra casa - pior Natal de todos, pensou enquanto massageava as têmporas. Maldito sonserino e malditas manias que pegara dele. "Você sabe de alguma coisa?"

"Tanto quanto você. Não me olhe assim Gina, estou falando a verdade." a amiga se defendeu quando olhos castanhos nem um pouco felizes pararam nela. "Ano que vem isso vai mudar. Dezessete anos, não poderão mais nos impedir."

Quase riu. Ginevra ainda estaria nos seus malditos dezesseis no próximo ano.

"E vou ficar mais uma vez de fora - agora, oficialmente de fora."

Mas não era a minoridade que a impediria de entrar na Ordem, e sim suas malditas promessas estúpidas. Lembrava-se da noite em que conversaram pela primeira vez sobre oclumência - uma das únicas vezes que o sonserino mencionara a Ordem.

Foi o olhar curiosos da amiga que a fez continuar.

"Draco não me falou nada, absolutamente nada, sobre o dia em que falou com Snape, sobre o dia em que saiu no meio da noite sabe Merlin para onde e entrou para esse outro bendito grupo. Nada além de uma coisa: a condição para ele trabalhar dos dois lados." Era ridículo: não podiam decidir isso por ela, como achavam que tinham esse direito? "O que Snape prometeu, e o que ele me fez prometer: eu nunca vou poder fazer parte dessa guerra." As vezes não conseguia entender como amava tanto alguém que lhe dava tanta vontade de gritar. "Eles nunca vão me colocar na Ordem."

* * *

Era uma noite fria pra caralho - _por sorte_ não nevava -, e ali estava Draco Malfoy, seminu, sentado ao lado de uma maldita fogueira improvisada. O último lugar que esperava estar no Natal era ali - quem diria.

Dia vinte e quatro de dezembro, após chegar na mansão em Wiltshire e ser recepcionado calorosamente tanto por sua mãe quanto por sua tia, esperava passar os dias do recesso discutindo sobre estratégias. Praticaria algumas maldições, talvez alguns feitiços, e qualquer coisa mais que Lestrange achasse necessário - um típico Natal na família Malfoy. Porque ao final do dia, sabia com certeza que ninguém desconfiava de nada - pensava com certo orgulho que não se passava pela cabeça de Bellatrix, mesmo após entrar diversas vezes na sua, que convivia com um traidor.

Snape não lhe contara nada sobre o ataque que a Ordem planejava, então sim, quando o primeiro feitiço cortou o ar e atingiu em cheio Avery, Draco passou quase cinco segundos sem reação - o que lhe rendeu quase o mesmo jato de luz vermelha no meio do peito. De repente ali estava ele, no meio de sua primeira batalha, por assim dizer - o que acontecia dentro de sua sala de jantar, repleta de comensais e agentes da Ordem, era uma quase carnificina - não fazendo a menor ideia de qual porra de bruxo deveria estuporar.

A dúvida lhe rendeu um corte generoso no ombro esquerdo, assim como estilhaços de vidro nas costas - sua sorte realmente não andava das melhores. Conhecia a maioria dos bruxos naquele recinto, muitos amigos de seus pais há anos, alguns tão próximos como se fossem família - e por mais que seus ideais não fossem honráveis, por mais que as ideias e ações não pudessem mais ser aceitas de olhos fechados-

Ao menos Narcisa tinha um passe - aquilo o deixava muito mais longe de perder o resto de sua sanidade, ainda mais quando Snape o puxou para fora daquele caos. Ninguém da Ordem poderia ataca-la para matar, ele poderia manter sua calma - a não ser legítima defesa, mas graças a Merlin sua mãe não ficava na ofensiva como Lúcio. Deveria estar tão longe da casa quanto ele.

"Feliz Natal!" Da onde vinha aquele agudo irritante?

"Quem é essa pessoa?" perguntou com sua voz mais mal humorada, sibilando ao sentir um pedaço de vidro mais fundo ser retirado da costela - teria uma coleção de cicatrizes até o final daquilo se todos os ataques que participasse acabassem assim. Ao menos toda a maldita dor servia como distração para a temperatura que enfrentava no meio daquele campo. Por mais calor que a fogueira improvisada gerasse, era somente a ruiva que o fazia não tremer sem vestir nada num frio de menos cinco graus.

"Curandeira nova." Severo respondeu, retirando outro caco superficial e o jogando dentro de um recipiente repleto de restos de pano e sangue - o que um dia tinha sido sua camisa. "Entrou semana passada." Se Ginevra o visse naquele estado, ela surtaria. Será que haveria um jeito de esconder aquelas novas cicatrizes?

"Dou duas semanas para o sorriso sumir." Como conseguia pensar na ruiva justo agora?

"Quatro dias. Vai ter um ataque na Romênia essa sexta, todos os com o mínimo de habilidade de cura estão de sobreaviso." Snape largou a pinça, derramando um líquido azul por cima dos cortes ainda abertos e Draco praticamente abriu o lábio inferior com a mordida que seguiu para abafar a reclamação - não poderia ter avisado que sentiria aquele cacete de dor? "O resultado não vai ser exatamente agradável de se ver."

"Parece que nunca é."

De longe conseguia escutar um urro - já não estava sendo agradável agora, esperava não estar presente na véspera de ano novo. Há quanto tempo eles estavam ali, na T'Oca? Sim, tinha vontade de gargalhar - como na sua última noite com a ruiva - quando se lembrava estar na casa dela, sentado na grama dela, junto de mais uma meia dúzia de bruxos feridos. Aquele era Lupin, o antigo professor de DCAT? O lobisomem? Ou poderia muito bem estar vendo coisas, estava exausto, e por mais que o lugar estivesse infestado de gnomos de jardim, seu maior desejo agora era encostar a cabeça no verde e apagar.

"Quem está gritando tanto?" Mas com todo aquele barulho - fora todos os pequenos incômodos que ainda restavam pelo corpo - só conseguiria fazer a primeira parte. "Por Merlin, eu só preciso fechar os olhos por uma hora." A grama era confortável o suficiente usando sua capa como travesseiro - por mais que devesse mesmo era vesti-la. "O que você vai dizer para minha mãe?"

"Que eu tirei você do meio do fogo cruzado, e estava tentando dar um jeito no que os _rebeldes_ fizeram no seu braço esquerdo - boa justificativa para sua obra de arte. E Narcisa vai entender minha _preocupação_." Benditos sejam os votos perpétuos. "Você entrou em choque e ficou desorientado porque _infelizmente_ perdemos os Goyles." Provavelmente seria a explicação para o jeito quase ridículo que se comportara nos primeiros segundos da batalha - nem sabia que os Goyles haviam sido mortos.

"Eu os conhecia desde pequeno." deixou escapar, fechando os olhos.

"Guerra é isso, Draco. Pessoas morrem." Sentiu o braço esquerdo ser puxado pelo padrinho, e lá estava ele, outra vez sentado. "Vai acabar com uma infecção na merda dos cortes se continuar deitado, garoto. Dê pelo menos um tempo para eles fecharem."

"Adiantou de algo esse ataque?" perguntou, o grito de antes novamente se fazendo presente - que porra de bruxo não conseguia suportar a dor em silêncio, mas que merda! "Fenrir dizimou nosso lado." E graças a um milagre - o mínimo de sorte - hoje não era noite de lua cheia. "Não consigo ver isso como sendo muito positivo."

"Acredite, o saldo foi positivo." Severo afirmou, procurando algo no bolso da capa preta.

Draco viu o professor tirar outro frasco com o mesmo líquido azul de antes e antecipou uma dor que não veio. Os dois se voltaram para a porta ao escutarem um grito muito mais rasgado que os últimos, seguido de uma bruxa, tão ruiva quanto Ginevra, praticamente correndo em direção aos dois. Snape já estava de pé quando a mulher parou em frente a eles.

"Molly." Sentiu-se ridículo pelo pensamento, mas soube naquele instante de quem a grifinória herdara os olhos chocolate tão expressivos - conseguia vê-los ali na sua frente, sendo quase difícil parar de observar as feições da bruxa mais velha.

"Severo, é o Gui, ele-"

"O ferimento não vai passar licantropia, já disse."

"Não, ele está ferido! Tem uma _coisa_ nele!" a mulher soava desesperada - desespero _tão_ familiar. "Eu não sei mais o que fazer, ninguém sabe o que está acontecendo-"

"Fique aqui, garoto." Não se moveu até os dois bruxos saírem de seu campo de vista.

Ficaria com prazer - já até voltava a deitar na grama -, e que se foda se algum ferimento infeccionar, ele precisava muito dormir. Talvez até com todos aqueles gritos conseguiria agora, já podia ver o rosto dela fechando os olhos, e amanhã se preocuparia com qualquer outra coisa que merecesse seu desassossego.

Não fosse o grito que seguiu, teria conseguido. Definitivamente não chegaria perto de dormir com todo aquele barulho, levantando-se e vestindo a capa enquanto amaldiçoava sua sorte inexistente.

Que diabos estava acontecendo com a porra daquele bruxo?

Não recebeu olhares muito acolhedores - como imaginava, e para o que estava pouco se importando - ao entrar pela porta da frente, um dos gêmeos particularmente o fuzilando com os olhos - com certeza era Jorge, e com certeza deveria se lembrar da bruxa que Draco o fizera perder. De repente aquela pequena vitória, na época ótima, já não era uma coisa tão boa na atual situação.

"Isso está crescendo dentro do corpo dele." avistou Snape já no primeiro cômodo, rodeado por mais dois ruivos - o outro gêmeo, e ao que a idade indicava - e pelo que Draco se lembrava -, Arthur. "Vai chegar no coração se não for tirado." o bruxo falava enquanto parecia puxar com certo esforço um pedaço de algo marrom-escuro - aquilo era uma raiz? - do ombro do Weasley estirado no sofá. "Não Molly, ele precisa ficar acordado." disse com uma voz irritada quando a mulher tentou fazer o filho tomar um líquido verde.

"Isso não é um pouco sádico?" Se viu perguntando antes de pensar, Snape enfim o percebendo na sala, parecendo tão desgostoso quanto todos os ruivos com a presença do sonserino.

"Eu posso rasga-lo inteiro por dentro e só descobrir que ele está morto quando tentar acorda-lo, ou eu posso rasga-lo com um pouco mais de cuidado, com ele acordado." Chegando mais perto, entendia agora o porquê dos gritos: aquilo sendo arrancado era tão quase grosso quanto um dedo, deixando praticamente um buraco na pele,. "Achei que tivesse dito para ficar lá fora, garoto." Provavelmente não sentira na vida metade da dor que aquele bruxo aparentava estar sentindo: o rosto pálido, as sardas parecendo até menos ferrugem do que as que já estava tão acostumado - simplesmente ótimo, ele via Ginevra em todos naquela maldita sala. "Merda! Enervate!"

Teria saído sem pestanejar se não fossem as próximas palavras.

"Agora que está aqui, mantenha o Weasley acordado." O mal humor de Snape era tão tácito quanto o seu de mais cedo. "Não posso ficar soltando esse maldito espinho e estou cercado de _grifinórios_ que me pedem para parar a cada segundo." Sim, andava realmente com sorte, pensou enquanto ia para o lado oposto do outro sonserino. E era para ele ficar fazendo o que, se a dor era tanta que fazia o maldito bruxo apenas gritar e desmaiar?

"Enervate." disse, mexendo a varinha em punho. Gui. Aquele era o favorito de Ginevra, não era? Que ótimo. "O quão fundo isso está?"

"Quase dez centímetros." Bem fundo. "Outra vez." A ordem veio depois de mais um grito. "Malfoy, a cada segundo que perdemos esse espinho cresce mais."

"Enervate." Quanto tempo demoraria para tirar aquilo? O bruxo abriu os olhos - castanhos, óbvio que seriam - mas os cerrou forte no momento em que Severo voltou a puxar, a mão de Draco o segurando pelo queixo no momento em que o via quase perder a consciência outra vez. "Não, não, olhe pra mim!" Aqueles olhos castanhos pareciam queimar nos dele - e era ela quem o sonserino via outra vez. "Respira fundo. Respira, Weasley!" O bruxo o obedeceu, puxando o ar pela boca. "Não sinta a dor, coloca ela de lado. Sinta a sua-" Respiração, apenas - e mais uma vez a inconsciência. "Mas que merda! Enervate."

"Eu não aguento mais!" a confissão veio numa voz tão rasgada quanto os próximos gritos, e de canto de olho viu os gêmeos indo junto com o pai para o cômodo ao lado - ah, sabia que aquele era Remus Lupin! Não se surpreendeu por ser a bruxa Weasley a única a ficar ao lado do filho. Malditas ruivas _corajosas_.

"Olhe para mim, respira." Flashes de Ginevra naquela tarde de sábado vieram automaticamente para sua mente - sempre ela, sempre ela que aparecia nos seus momentos enervantes. "Fundo." _Respira. Está tudo bem, Gin._ "Mais uma vez." _Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui._ "Feche os olhos e só se concentre em respirar." Chacoalhou o rosto sardento outra vez ao perceber a expressão quase suavizando - o Weasley iria desmaiar de novo, maldição, nunca conseguiria fazer aquele ruivo ficar consciente! "Weasley, você tem que me ajudar!" Seria tão mais fácil se ele conseguisse colocar na mente do bruxo algo como aquele fogo vivo, que agora vivia na sua. Daria para aguentar aquela dor pensando nela, com certeza - se fechasse os olhos, a primeira coisa que veria seriam aqueles cabelos. "Um minuto, Snape!" pediu, segurando a mão do sonserino.

"Dez segundos." Sim, o desejo de socar o padrinho andava aumentando naqueles últimos meses.

"Feche os olhos e respire fundo. Esvazie seu pulmão e me diga qual é a primeira coisa que você vê." Viu mais uma parte da raiz sair enquanto o jovem expirava - talvez faltassem o que, nove centímetros agora? Maldição.

"Fleur." a resposta veio junto de um xingamento após outra inspiração.

"Pense nela e continue falando comigo." _E fique acordado, a última coisa que preciso é voltar para Hogwarts e contar pra ela que vi seu irmão preferido morrer._ "Qual é a cor que você mais vê?"

"Amarelo."

"Por que?" Não veio de imediado uma resposta, mas os dentes cerrados e o cenho franzido denunciavam a ainda consciência do bruxo. "Weasley! Respira e me fala porque!"

"É a cor dos seus-" Mais um centímetro. "Cabelos!"

"Se concentre nela! Onde ela está?"

"Numa praia. Nós queremos casar-" As palavras eram cuspidas por entre os dentes, as mãos do ruivo agarrando firme o estofado do sofá - Ginevra estaria sim, surtando, estivesse ali. "Morar na praia." Ao menos estava conseguindo manter o Weasley acordado - esperava que sua bruxa nunca tivesse que presenciar aquilo. "Ter filhos." Nunca tivesse que estar presente em uma situação daquelas. "Ela quer filhos." Faria de tudo para aquilo. "Eu quero muitos."

Casar, ter filhos, morar na praia. Coisas tão simplórias que pareciam tão agradáveis agora.

"O que ela está vestindo?" Definitivamente poderia pensar em todas essas coisas com ela.

"Podemos-" Se identificou - irritantemente - com o sorriso dado pelo bruxo no meio de toda a dor. "Pular essa parte."

"Certo." Draco mesmo não conteve um - estivesse pensando na ruiva, ela com certeza vestiria o que Draco mais gostava: nada. "Qual a cor dos seus olhos?"

"Azuis." A voz quase não saiu. "Azuis, tão azuis-" E no instante seguinte, via Severo segurando, mãos vestidas de luvas, a totalidade do que estava crescendo naquele corpo."Quanto o mar! Caralho!" E o Weasley respirou realmente fundo, o corpo enfim relaxando no sofá vermelho carmim, as mãos indo cobrir o rosto exausto. "Puta que pariu, me fala que acabou!"

"Acabou, Weasley." disse, vendo os olhos castanhos novamente. Faltavam mesmo quantos dias ainda para ver os chocolate que realmente sentia falta?

"Obrigado." Quase riu mais uma vez, o bruxo deveria agradecer a irmã, isso sim. Molly já respirava aliviada ao lado do filho mais velho e o loiro já estava se dirigindo para saída quando ouviu a pergunta. "O que você vê, Malfoy? Quando você fecha os olhos, o que você vê?"

Ficar quieto e sair nem se passou por sua cabeça, assim como não precisou fechar os olhos para responder aquilo.

"Eu vejo vermelho."

Ele via Ginevra de olhos fechados ou abertos, em todos os malditos lugares.

.

* * *

 _Quinta feira, 25 de janeiro._

"Isso na sua boca está _nojento_." dizia para a amiga enquanto a observava acabar com mais um copo de água - ao menos ela sorria novamente, pensaria assim.

"Último dia." Foi sua resposta, Ginevra colocando o copo de volta a mesa, seus dedos fechando discretamente em volta de uma colher, a arrastando para baixo e a fazendo sumir no meio da capa.

"Por que você está levando uma colher de prata escondida no bolso?"

"Vamos lá, não é meio óbvio?" Não.

"Eu não sei nem porque você está mastigando essa mandrágora nojenta."

"É uma _folha_ de mandrágora." Viu a amiga dizer e revirar os olhos - ela estava assim estranha antes de tudo e ele que não percebera, ou tinha feito algo de muito, mas muito errado?

"É nojento ainda assim." falou, enquanto repassava a noite passada em sua mente. "Não está mais usando seu colar?"

"Aquele prateado? Muito pesado, estava incomodando. Mas vou ficar com os brincos!" a ruiva respondeu, um sorriso nos lábios. "Preciso ir Cols, já está quase anoitecendo." Isso poderia ser fingimento. Ela poderia estar fingindo apenas para tira-lo de seu pé. Poderia estar brava com ele - mas não, nem mesmo falaria com Colin se fosse esse o caso. "Para o quarto, estudar."

Observou quieto a amiga se perder entre os alunos no Hall de Entrada, em silêncio até sua melhor companhia sentar-se sem a menor vergonha na cadeira ao seu lado - um sonserino que não estava dando a mínima, sentado na mesa grifinória.

"Você parece preocupado." Ainda não estava acostumado com aqueles beijos tão públicos, por mais que os lábios acertassem apenas suas bochechas.

"Você parece feliz." observou quando braços carinhosos o puxaram para perto, um sorriso que não via fazia um tempo nos lábios do loiro.

"Tenho boas notícias."

Foi naquele momento que seu coração, por um segundo, parou.

Merda.

Merda, merda, merda.

"Eu recebi uma coruja dele no fim dessa tarde." Sentia sua cabeça leve, iria desmaiar? "Draco está voltando amanhã."

Merda.

"Cols?"

Abriu a boca mas não conseguia sequer pronunciar uma palavra.

"Cols, ele vai voltar, isso é uma boa notícia." Zabini disse, o sorriso diminuindo levemente. "Por que você não está feliz?"

Às vezes uma pessoa é presenteada com outra que a entende com apenas um olhar - era o caso dos dois bruxos. Colin não precisou falar nada para Blaise entender o porquê do namorado não estar sorrindo, e sim pálido, à beira de lágrimas.

"Merda."


	32. Obliviate

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Obliviate

* * *

 _Sexta feira, 26 de janeiro._

E ali estava ela, na entrada da Floresta Proibida - porque tinha sérios, mas sérios problemas - colhendo com uma colher de prata uma maldita gota de orvalho de um lugar que não tinha sido tocado pelo maldito sol por sete dias. O sol não havia aparecido por mais de dez, então era justo assumir que aquela maldita gota era uma gota que não ferraria todo seu trabalho, certo?

Esperava que sim, ao coloca-la dentro do frasco de cristal junto a folha - realmente aquilo estava nojento - e um fio de seu cabelo. E a secreção da mariposa - que não era uma mariposa exatamente, e que quase estragou a poção inteira por ser tão irritantemente difícil de se encontrar.

Agora era só deixar aquele frasco ali por sete dias e rezar pra nenhum imbecil olhar para ele. Seria lua cheia a partir daquela noite - o tempo tinha sido perfeito. Depois ela teria que fazer o que mesmo? Esconder a droga do cristal até a próxima tempestade de raios, certo? E ficar recitando o maldito encantamento todo dia e toda noite - por que mesmo estava tentando virar uma animaga antes de terminar as aulas? Sabia que tinha tido algum motivo, mas não conseguia se lembrar qual era por nada no mundo.

Só podia ser por causa da guerra que estouraria a qualquer momento agora, pensou enquanto andava de volta para o castelo. Só podia ser por isso.

Já deveria ser quase seis, então não precisava necessariamente apressar o passo - se fosse pega aquela hora fora de sua casa, não estaria quebrando nenhuma regra, já que não era mais exatamente noite. Mas Filch não era a pessoa mais amável - com alunos no geral, porém ainda mais com grifinórios - e com sua sorte ultimamente, a chance de encontrar Filch junto com um monitor sonserino era altíssima.

Franziu a testa com o pensamento. Mas sua sorte não estava tão ruim, estava? Tinha dado tudo certo com a poção, mesmo que de último minuto, e já estava no Hall de Entrada - poderia simplesmente ir para o Salão Principal e esperar o café ser servido.

E estava mesmo colocando em prática seu último pensamento quando sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço. Já se virava esperando ver o zelador, mas o que achou era quase pior. Muito mais bonito, mas muito, muito mais irritante - a última coisa que precisava era encontrar justo ele como monitor.

"Você quase me matou do coração, sua fuinha maldita!" falou num sussurro, arrancando seu braço das mãos do sonserino enquanto o fuzilava com os olhos. Maldito bruxo, com certeza arranjaria alguma desculpa para tirar pontos da grifinória. Iriam mata-la, teve certeza quando olhou para a pontuação exposta no Hall. "Eu não estou quebrando nenhuma regra, Malfoy. Já são seis horas e estou dentro do castelo." falou séria, tentando manter sua expressão igual enquanto enfrentava o rapaz.

Mas a resposta que teve com certeza não foi a que estava esperando. Porque sim, Ginevra esperava qualquer comentário típico do bruxo podre de rico sobre suas roupas, suas malditas sardas, seu cabelo cor de ferrugem, seu cheiro de baunilha. Ok, talvez não sobre o último - da onde viera aquilo? - mas esperava algo mais normal do que a expressão assustada e a cara pálida que via agora.

"Por que está me olhando assim?" Era quase como se ela tivesse o machucado com suas palavras. "O que foi, Malfoy? Qual das suas vadias comeu a sua língua?" Comentário desnecessário, mas o silêncio junto àquela expressão tão errada a deixavam totalmente nervosa - que diabos estava acontecendo com aquele bruxo? Harry poderia mesmo ter razão ao afirmar que Draco Malfoy estava envolvido em algo muito errado naquele ano. Explicaria o comportamento bizarro.

"Apenas tentando entender essa sua falta de bom gosto." Foi estranho seu coração ficar aliviado ao ver a cara arrogante de sempre aparecer, o bruxo arrumando sua capa enquanto a olhava com quase ódio. "Weasley. Dez pontos." Foi também estranho ver o sonserino sair com quase pressa de perto dela, batendo a porta da passagem para as masmorras.

Deveria ter reclamado daqueles dez pontos. Bem, era melhor dos que os sessenta perdidos com Snape - por que mesmo perdera aqueles?

"Idiota." É, talvez sua sorte não estivesse nos melhores dias.

* * *

Estava estirado na cama após o jantar. O dia passou mais rápido do que imaginava, mais devagar do que o necessário, ele dando a mesma desculpa a todos que perguntavam sobre sua ausência: varíola de dragão, quase um mês acamado - não era uma total mentira, visto que ficara na cama por realmente um mês, quase todos os seus músculos gritando dia após dia. Engraçado como o único que não lhe machucava antes parecia ter sido dilacerado agora. Draco Malfoy, até aquela manhã, não sabia que corações poderiam também, doer pra caralho.

"Cara, a gente vai dar um jeito nisso." Sua vontade era de rir das palavras do amigo - dar um jeito justo naquele feitiço?

"Vocês apagaram a memória dela com um obliviate, não é mesmo?" No que era praticamente irreversível? A não ser que o bruxo realmente não saiba realizar a merda do feitiço - o que poderia, no caso, piorar a situação toda. "Quem fez?" Torceu para vir uma resposta diferente da que veio.

"Eu que fiz." Sorte, claro. Draco e sua grande sorte.

"Então realmente não tem jeito." Fechou os olhos, tentando fazer aquela dor passar - e só piorava. Maldito dia em que pediu aquilo para Zabini, maldita paranoia, maldita marca que tinha em seu braço, maldita ruiva que ele amava a ponto de queimar seu peito. "É melhor assim." Ele iria morrer assim.

Respirou fundo, tentando limpar seus pensamentos.

"Por que você não voltou depois do Natal?" Na mão direita ele segurava o colar prateado, agora única coisa que conseguiria aproxima-lo da ruiva.

"Infeccionei uma dezena de cortes me deitando no jardim dela." A foto dentro do camafeu não trazia exatamente conforto, confirmou mais cedo naquela noite. "Ridículo, não? Merda de gnomos de jardim." Soltou um riso sofrido, olhando novamente para o teto - vê-la tão claramente de olhos fechados o faria sufocar. "Quase não me mexi por umas duas semanas, saí da merda do meu quarto anteontem." Deveria jogar aquele pedaço de prata dentro do lago. "Preferia não ter saído nesse momento."

"Você queria isso, Malfoy. Eu apenas fiz o que você queria."

Talvez fosse realmente melhor assim, talvez assim ele pudesse simplesmente sentar e assistir os dias passarem até chegar o inferno do mês de junho, até ele fracassar - então voltaria para sua casa e tudo acabaria.

Sim, para o momento, aquele era um bom plano.

* * *

 _Sexta, 02 de fevereiro._

Colin estava estranho, muito estranho - pensara no amigo o treino inteiro de quadribol, e aquilo lhe rendera algumas chamadas, fora um balaço que quase - fosse um pouco mais para cima - a acertou na cabeça, e a faria terminar o dia com Madame Pomfrey. Queria gritar no caminho para o vestiário, as últimas palavras de Harry ouvidas num looping em sua mente.

 _Continuamos na próxima quarta, Gina!_

Morra.

Queria bater naqueles bruxos: tanto no menino que sobreviveu, capitão do time que a tirava dez minutos mais cedo do treino, quanto em seu irmão, goleiro que lhe dava um olhar de reprovação enquanto sacudia a cabeça. Pro inferno os dois! Seu irmão era um tapado que demorou séculos para enxergar o quanto gostava de sua amiga - que agora namorava com Krum -, e o bruxo de óculos, era melhor nem comentar nada sobre _Potter_. Tinha tão cansado de tentar fazer com que ele a visse além de uma irmã - mas então o moreno parecia olha-la um pouco diferente naquele almoço.

Com certeza coisas de sua cabeça.

Empurrou a porta do vestiário mal humorada, já jogando luvas e capa no chão sem nem mesmo olhar ao seu redor. Foi quando as mãos foram para a camiseta vermelha - um botão da calça já aberto - que a bruxa notou não estar sozinha naquele banheiro, e sua vontade era de gritar ao ver pela segunda vez em menos de uma semana aquele rosto pontudo.

"Malfoy," bufou, fechando os olhos e tentando recuperar um pouco de sua calma, já quase ausente naquela sexta. "Que droga você está fazendo aqui?"

"Você está no banheiro errado." A voz saiu arrastada, o sonserino nem se dando o trabalho de se virar antes de começar a se despir de sua capa, seu moletom, e por que diabos ela estava encarando aquele bruxo? "Gosta do que vê, Weasley?" Seu rosto estava queimando após aquelas palavras.

"Você está no banheiro errado!" gritou, já pronta para arrancar um dos protetores de seu antebraço e arremessar na cara do bruxo quando seus olhos acharam um ponto do ombro desnudo deste.

Wow, aquela era uma senhora cicatriz - estava tão vermelha, aquilo era recente? Por isso que Malfoy tinha passado o último mês fora do colégio? Como ele tinha conseguido aquilo? Há, com certeza com os amiguinhos comensais dele - e seus olhos foram procurar um ponto preto no antebraço esquerdo tarde demais, toda aquela pele branca já coberta pela camiseta e capa do uniforme sonserina.

E amiguinhos comensais? Desde quando estava voltando a pensar como Harry?

"Você realmente parece gostar do que vê, Weasley." Malfoy provocou, se despindo da calça que usava sem o menor pudor.

 _E então eles estavam se beijando embaixo do chuveiro, e meu Merlin, estava tomando banho com ele, com o seu sonserino. Não conseguia desviar os olhos daquele corpo, a visão do bruxo debaixo da água era açúcar para seus olhos. Ela mesma estava nua, e seu coração iria explodir se continuasse a bater rápido da maneira que batia - o cheiro dele era **tão bom**._

 _Parecia derreter ao sentir dois braços a segurarem firme, o bruxo a deitando no banco de madeira - e sim, seu coração iria explodir, ainda mais quando sentiu o corpo molhado em cima do dela. Sentiu um ardor entre as pernas e mordeu o ombro pálido para abafar um gemido de dor - e não havia nenhuma marca se não a de seus dentes quando se afastou._

"Mas então, você gosta de cicatrizes, não gosta?" Tipo aquela cicatriz-

Que _merda_ foi aquela?

Sentia os olhos crescerem, ainda no sonserino, ainda tentando entender exatamente que _MERDA_ foi aquela.

 _Meu Merlin, eu estou fantasiando com Draco Malfoy. Eu sou doente._

"Weasley?" Sacudiu a cabeça como se querendo limpar seus pensamentos - ela queria, e muito, limpar tudo aquilo de sua mente, desde quando sua imaginação ficara assim fértil? Fechou os olhos, passando as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto respirava fundo, o coração ainda acelerado - acelerando ainda mais. "Pode abrir os olhos se foi a falta de uma calça que te incomodava." Babaca. Escroto. Imbecil.

Escutou a porta sendo aberta e achou que enfim fosse ser salva por uma das meninas do time, mas seus olhos novamente abertos acharam os verdes do capitão grifinório, e droga, ela estava realmente no banheiro errado.

"Sério que vocês dois estão aqui?" Decidiu ignorar o sorriso sarcástico de Harry enquanto pegava com pressa as peças que tinha deixado no chão. Sim, sério que ela estava ali justo com aquele sonserino porque tinha errado a droga do maldito banheiro! "O _seu irmão_ vai entrar aqui em cinco minutos e você está no vestiário com _ele_?" Ele estava implicando exatamente o que com aquela frase?

"Você acha que eu estou-" _Pegando esse babaca?_ Não conseguiu terminar aquela frase em voz alta, as palavras entalando na garganta ao ver direito aqueles olhos cinzas. Ele estava mais magro, sem dúvida, e as olheiras estavam até maiores que no fim de dezembro - ela por um acaso havia reparado nele antes para saber disso? E por um segundo, naqueles olhos da cor de uma tempestade, Ginevra viu uma coisa que pensou o resto do dia ser fruto de sua imaginação de antes. A frase que seguiu, a expressão do sonserino voltando a ser uma de total desdém, com certeza ajudou-a a convencer-se de que não, aqueles olhos nunca lhe mostraram nenhum tipo de afeto.

"Não tocaria nessa imunda nem se fosse a última sangue puro do mundo." o loiro disse em sua voz arrastada característica, esbarrando na ruiva antes de sair pela porta.

"Como se algum dia eu tivesse pensado em tocar em você!" Idiota! Merlin, ela odiava aquele bruxo! Odiava, odiava tanto, como que há segundos atrás- "Estúpido." Recolhia pela segunda vez a capa do chão, as mãos trêmulas de raiva. Mais magro? Que definhe, sonserino maldito! Como se ela se importasse!

Já saía pela porta quando o grifinório ali presente voltou a falar.

"Vocês brigaram?" Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

"Harry, é Malfoy! Draco filho de uma mãe Malfoy!" praticamente gritou, se controlando para não xinga-lo de todos os belos nomes que se passavam na sua mente. "É _claro_ que nós brigamos, o que mais eu poderia fazer com ele ao invés de brigar?" Não esperou uma resposta antes de bater a porta.

A raiva continuou até o final daquele dia - justo antes da madrugada que precisava retirar o maldito frasco da floresta - os pensamentos invadidos pelo maldito loiro sonserino até mesmo durante seu breve sono.

De Colin para Malfoy, que _ótima_ troca.

.

* * *

 _Sábado, 10 de fevereiro._

Sábados eram geralmente bons dias: sábados ela conseguia ir para Hogsmeade. Sábado não havia nenhuma aula, não existia nenhuma preocupação, não precisava se preocupar com nenhuma maldita tarefa ou com nenhum maldito problema que lhe tirava o sono durante os dias da semana. Então porque diabos estava tão desanimada no meio do Três Vassouras?

Viu Luna e Hermione conversarem num canto e pensou em se unir aos sorrisos por um instante - mas então, que preguiça de sorrir e jogar conversa fora. Colin, o estranho, não estava no meio dos alunos que vieram para o vilarejo - totalmente não característico ele pular uma visita, mas iria empurrar para longe a preocupação. De longe, via aquele corvinal que todas as meninas comentavam olhar para onde estava: por que diabos Aeon Storms estava a observando? Era lindo, mas não era como se a ruiva quisesse alguma coisa com o menino ou fosse querer algum dia - preferia que fosse apenas um colírio para seus olhos.

Suspirou, tomando mais um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada. Ao menos tinha conseguido terminar com sucesso - ao menos assim esperava - sua poção. E de primeira! Será mesmo que daria certo? Que caia logo uma tempestade de raios para checar. Mas por que diabos ela queria mesmo ser uma animaga justo agora?

Ia pedir mais uma bebida quando suas colegas de quarto lhe pouparam o esforço, aparecendo com três novos canecos e ocupando as cadeiras vazias.

"Então, nós temos uma novidade que vai te animar." era a grifinória morena que falava, tomando quase metade do caneco de uma vez enquanto olhava de canto de olho para uma mesa cheia de bruxos.

"Raven, quem disse que estou desanimada?"

"Sua cara talvez?" Revirou os olhos, pegando a caneca que era empurrada para ela. "Gina, quanto tempo você andou isolada nesses últimos meses?"

Isolada, ela? Estava sempre cercada por um monte de gente! Tinha Hermione, e Colin, e-

Hermione, e Colin, e-

O que ela fez mesmo naqueles últimos meses?

Tinha Hermione, e Colin, e com certeza passou o semestre com mais gente. Estava estressada com as provas de fim de ano, sem dúvida. Claro que estava, ela nem mesmo se lembrava do porquê de sua rebelião quanto à animagia! E Colin, estranho? Com certeza o amigo estava agindo normalmente. E Malfoy e sua fantasia _doentia_!

"Eu não andei isolada, Raven."

"Você andava com Creevey pra cima e pra baixo, até chegamos a achar que você estivessem juntos!" Segurou o riso, será que alguém ainda tinha dúvida sobre o que o grifinório gostava? Mas ok, então realmente passara bastante tempo com Colin. Normal, não? Ele era seu melhor amigo. "Aí depois começaram aqueles rumores que você poderia estar com um sonserino," O que? "Mas não fazia o menor sentido você com um sonserino."

"Disseram que eu estava com quem?" E por que disseram que ela estava justo com um sonserino?

"Marcos Flint." Marcos quem? "O bruxo que foi expulso bem na época que você caiu da escada." Sati continuou ao ver a cara confusa da amiga. Quando ela caiu da escada? "Você lembra que caiu da escada, não lembra? Alguma coisa foi afetada na queda, bruxa?"

Ela até poderia ter ficado com algum sonserino - mas quem, Merlin do céu, quem? Ela também poderia ter se isolado um pouco - afinal, não lembrava de muitos feitos daquele último semestre, sua memória melhorando mesmo naquelas últimas semanas. Mas de uma coisa tinha muita certeza, e nem sabia como, só tinha aquela maldita certeza: a bruxa, definitivamente, não tinha caído da escada.

"Fala logo a novidade que vai me animar nesse dia estúpido." já dizia um tanto mal humorada.

"Vai ter uma festa de dia dos solteiros no próximo sábado - muito mais legal que o dia dos namorados em plena quarta! Vai ser nas masmorras, porque ninguém melhor do que aquelas cobras para dar uma festa. E nós temos um convite."

.

* * *

 _Terça, 13 de fevereiro._

"Ok, podem falar." foram as primeiras palavras da grifinória após entrar na sala 52-C.

Colin já estava ali há uma boa meia hora pensando junto de Zabini como pedir ajuda justo para aquela bruxa. Ele havia ferrado com tudo? Havia ferrado com tudo, e tinha total certeza daquilo. Precisava de ajuda? Desesperadamente. Agora, havia algum jeito de reverter aquela situação? Ele não fazia ideia, Blaise não fazia ideia, e Malfoy, se fazia ideia, não estava disposto a compartilhar a ideia. Hermione poderia ser chamada de última esperança, porque se houvesse uma saída para aquilo, sem dúvida a garota saberia.

"Colin, você me tirou dos meus estudos para isso." as palavras vieram aborrecidas após um minuto de silêncio. "Hoje é terça e eu tenho centenas de páginas para terminar - é sério."

"Calma, Granger." escutou o namorado falar, mas sentia o olhar impaciente de ambos agora.

O problema era que Colin não fazia ideia de como começar a contar aquilo. Hermione sabia que havia algo entre Ginevra e Malfoy, ela vira, ela era uma das confidentes da ruiva, ela não apoiava mas sabia o quanto aquilo deixava a amiga feliz. Mas exatamente o que ela sabia? Tudo? O que Colin poderia falar? Ele deveria não falar alguma coisa, a situação estando bagunçada daquele jeito? Ele deveria _falar_ alguma coisa?

"Ok, estou ind-"

"Tem algo errado com a Gina." soltou antes que a bruxa se virasse. "Como você já deve ter percebido, tem alguma coisa errada com a Gina." E a culpa é toda dele, por mais que tivesse sido assumida pelo outro sonserino na história contada para Malfoy - _ele vai matar você, Cols._ "Ela fica um pouco aérea às vezes, não fica? E também não se lembra de algumas coisas. E acha que tem algumas memórias que não encaixam."

Não, ele sabia que não era nada simples aquele feitiço. Sabia que tinha gente que perdia a cabeça quando o feitiço era executado de forma incorreta - mas ele era bom naquilo! O quanto poderia fazer um feitiço dar errado? E foi com esse exato pensamento na cabeça que na tarde do dia 24 de janeiro, após um mês do sumiço daquele sonserino, após um mês vendo sua amiga afundar, não comer, não dormir, passar todas as suas horas preocupada - sua amiga tão forte, tão viva, tão corajosa, desabando na sua frente -, resolveu executar o pedido do comensal.

E os dois primeiros dias foram ok, tudo parecia ok.

Então no terceiro, ela simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar de várias partes da matéria de história da magia daquele ano. Mas claro, poderia ser estresse, não poderia?

No quinto dia, Ginevra simplesmente desligou no meio de uma conversa dos dois, voltando minutos depois com uma expressão totalmente confusa, um olhar perdido.

E os dias que seguiram o fizeram descobrir que sim, algo havia dado muito, mas muito, errado: além de partes de várias matérias - ele tão precisava passar todas as horas possíveis com ela para faze-la recuperar aquelas informações importantes - não lembrava de Marcos Flint, não fazia ideia de quem era Blaise Zabini - a não ser a _cobra sonserina que pega tudo que se move, que nem o idiota do Malfoy_ -, não sabia que seu irmão estava junto com a amiga mais velha - o que causou um quase escândalo, _como ela não me falou isso Colin, como?_ -, e em breve - porque havia passado menos de um mês e já haviam aparecido todos esses problemas - haveria mais alguma informação que o faria ver o quanto ele tinha sido _péssimo_ naquele obliviate.

"E lembra que eu te disse para não comentar nada sobre Malfoy, porque os dois supostamente terminaram?" Foi aquela última frase que fez a bruxa entender tudo, os olhos castanhos arregalando cada vez mais conforme absorvia a informação.

"Colin, você não fez isso." a grifinória colocar a mão na boca e sacudir a cabeça não era resposta que o bruxo esperava receber.

"Eu fiz, mas devo ter feito algo _um pouco errado_." Muito errado. "Então Hermione, por favor, diga que você sabe o que pode desfazer um obliviate mal feito."

"Bem," A risada irônica continuava sendo uma péssima resposta. "Para recuperar as memórias originais após esse feitiço," Assim como a cara da bruxa, que o olhava com o olhar mais reprovador que já vira - ela podia competir com McGonagall. "Você pode rezar."


	33. Meu lugar

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Meu lugar

* * *

 _Sábado, 17 de fevereiro._

Se olhou uma última vez no espelho antes de colocar a capa grifinória por cima de tudo, tomando cuidado para não deixar nenhuma parte da roupa aparente - Merlin, ela realmente faria aquilo?

Eram oito horas quando encontrou as duas amigas na frente do porta retrato da mulher gorda, agradecendo por não achar nem Colin, nem Hermione, nem Harry e principalmente, nem seu irmão, no salão comunal antes de sair de lá num horário muito atípico - não que fosse gastar alguma explicação para sua saída, ainda mais no humor em que ultimamente andava. Por um instante se perguntou se teria que gastar explicações caso achasse algum dos quatro na festa - mas justo nas masmorras, quais as chances?

Sim, Ginevra realmente faria aquilo.

A capa foi aberta outra vez somente na frente da entrada da Sonserina, todas as três mostrando um visual tão incorreto para uma grifinória, tão com as cores da casa das cobras. Sua mão foi inconscientemente para o cropped de renda branco que Ravenis insistira tanto para ser usado, tentando inutilmente abaixar a peça e cobrir a pele exposta. Não bastava a saia verde muito mais colada do que o necessário para seu gosto, a camiseta que deixava a maior parte de sua cintura à mostra estava a matando de desconforto - poderia ter aberto, mas nunca tiraria aquela capa.

"Para de drama Gina, você está ótima!"

"Eu pareço uma-"

"Se disser vadia, eu te mato." avisou Raven, lendo a senha escrita no pedaço de papel que segurava. "Essa roupa é minha."

Foi quando a porta se moveu que o coração da ruiva começou a dar sinais.

"Aqui definitivamente não é meu lugar, talvez seja melhor eu voltar-"

"Negativo!" Sati quem segurou o braço da bruxa. "Você anda sem o sorriso que gostamos já faz um tempo, um pouquinho de diversão e sonserinos é tudo que uma bruxa precisa de vez em quando." E então, colocava os pés pela primeira vez naquele salão comunal - e meu Merlin, aquilo estava uma bagunça.

Sim, realmente estava fazendo aquilo.

Tinha esperado receber olhares pouco receptivos dos estudantes ali presentes - todos com alguma peça verde, aquilo era um dress code? - mas os olhos as receberam de uma forma bem diferente, especialmente os masculinos. Precisava admitir: os estudantes daquela casa sabiam mesmo como dar uma festa, o lugar estava muito mais animado do que as festas grifinórias ficavam, decorado de uma forma única com corações partidos e cupidos de papel atirando flechas por cima de todos. E da onde estava saindo a música? Sim, os bruxos de sua casa deveriam aprender uma coisa ou outra com as cobras, com certeza.

"Montague!" Ravenis andou até um moreno que Ginevra reconheceu como sendo do time de quadribol sonserino, lhe cumprimentando com um beijo, os dois voltando-se para ela e Sati com o sorriso registrado daquela casa - tão completamente bizarro.

"Vejo que trouxe boas companhias." o bruxo falou, já envolvendo a grifinória pela cintura.

"Gina e Sati, Graham Montague." Por um instante achou ter sido reconhecida pelo rapaz, e o próprio fez menção de abrir a boca quando Raven continuou. "Algum lugar onde uma bruxa pode conseguir uma bebida por aqui?"

Observou em silêncio os dois se perderem no meio da festa antes de se virar para Sati.

"Raven está pegando um sonserino?"

"Raven está pegando um sonserino."

"Wow." Tinha mesmo sumido naquele último semestre. "Pra quem gritava aos sete ventos que odiava toda pessoa vinda dessa casa," começou, passando os olhos pelo salão. "Ravenis não parece mais nutrir esse sentimento pelos bruxos descarados e sem um pingo de vergonha na cara."

Deixou os olhos vagarem pelos presentes mais uma vez. Reconheceu alguns alunos de outras casas - o que fez surgir um sentimento de alívio, por um momento a bruxa achando ser ela e as amigas as únicas infiltradas ali - entre eles o corvinal que ficara lhe encarando no Três Vassouras. Storms, certo? Muito lindo, precisava admitir. Tão lindo quanto o loiro sentado no sofá verde, parecendo entediado enquanto rodava um copo com bebida - firewhisky? Onde os estudantes conseguiam aquilo?

"É melhor não olhar muito pra esse aí não." Mas apesar das palavras de Sati, não conseguia desgrudar os olhos daquele rosto, daqueles cabelos bagunçados, do único que parecia não ligar para o código de vestimenta velado e usava um jeans azul escuro e uma camiseta branca por baixo da capa sonserina. "Parkinson é ciumenta."

Quando os olhos cinzas encontraram os dela foi quase um choque. Oh meu Merlin, de novo não. Ela não estava, outra vez, atraída por justo aquele sonserino, estava?

"Falaram que os dois não estavam mais juntos, mas não é o que ela dá a entender, praticamente jogada em cima dele." Foi só então que notou a loira ao lado de Malfoy, e outra vez um choque ao vê-la passando a mão em uma das coxas do bruxo, seu outro braço o envolvendo pelos ombros - um choque porque aquilo era _errado_.

Porque a garota não tinha o direito de ficar assim próxima.

Algo pareceu queimar no seu peito quando viu o loiro voltar a atenção para Parkinson - era como se não tivesse mais ar. Draco nem mesmo gostava da bruxa, por que a deixava ficar tão próxima, por que a tocava?

 _"Por que você continua com ela?"_

 _"Era divertido no começo. Ela tem seus pontos positivos."_

 _"Mas você não gosta dela."_

 _"Pansy sabe como eu sou, e sabe como é nosso relacionamento. É pura conveniência. Como disse, tem seus pontos positivos, mas nunca passou de diversão, e eu nunca demonstrei o contrário."_

"Gina?" Uma mão sacudia seu ombro. "Pare de encarar, Gina."

"Não estou encarando." Outra vez. "Onde consigo uma bebida aqui?"

Não esperou uma resposta da amiga antes de sair andando.

Aqueles pensamentos desconexos, outra vez! O que estava acontecendo com ela? Que diabos estava se passando em sua mente? Por que diabos aquele loiro estava invadindo seus pensamentos? Sim, com certeza esse sonserino estava metido em algo, estava fazendo algo com sua cabeça, porque era impossível, era totalmente não cogitável Ginevra sentir-se atraída por si só por aquela _cobra_!

Argh! Qualquer coisa seria uma boa distração!

"Gina?" Sorriu. Qualquer coisa, ainda mais se fosse uma coisa mais agradável de se olhar do que _ele_.

"Aeon."

* * *

As coisas não andavam boas para ele naquele começo de ano, então sim, uma festa poderia lhe ajudar a relaxar pelo menos _um pouco_. Ao menos esse fora o pensado por Draco Malfoy - e aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, cercado de boa bebida e alunos que não estavam dando a mínima - até seus olhos acharem a última pessoa que esperava encontrar ali.

A filha da puta estava maravilhosa. Maravilhosa, não era à toa que vários bruxos estavam com os olhos grudados em Ginevra, vários despindo o pouco da roupa que a grifinória usava mentalmente, vários que ele queria matar. Sua vontade era empurrar Parkinson para longe - que merda a sonserina estava fazendo grudada nele? - e tirar a ruiva daquele meio - e de preferência, leva-la para seu quarto.

Se forçou a afastar seu olhar: nunca a levaria para a merda de seu quarto, e com certeza era melhor assim. Com certeza era melhor tê-la longe, e então quem sabe depois que tudo isso passar, depois da guerra ter terminado, quem sabe se lhe sobrasse alguma vida, alguma maldita centelha grifinória de coragem, tentaria se aproximar, tentaria fazê-la ver o quanto-

Seu punho coçou quando viu Storms andar em direção a _sua_ ruiva, e quis soca-lo apenas mais quando ela fora tão receptiva quanto no dia em que os viu no Salão Principal, meses atrás, quando ainda nem sabia o quanto aqueles malditos lábios eram como a melhor das drogas. E Draco socaria a cara do batedor corvinal - sem pensar duas vezes - e acabaria com toda a festa sem pestanejar, caso não tivesse decidido que já havia fodido demais com a vida daquela bruxa. Para ele, a celebração estúpida terminaria em seu dormitório junto com o resto de seu firewhisky, por mais que a cada fechada de olhos se lembrasse das mãos erradas tocando aquele cabelo.

Minutos depois, já estirado na cama, considerou jogar contra quem fosse que estivesse entrando em seu quarto o copo vazio que ainda segurava. Não soube ao certo como apesar de todo o álcool se controlou, e agradeceu por não por em prática o ato ao ver a imagem que tanto queria ali, e que tanto não deveria estar assim perto de sua cama. Era patético o alívio que seguiu ao vê-la sozinha. Ela não era dele, não estava com ele, a bruxa poderia muito bem estar com quem quisesse e o sonserino não poderia interferir em nada - no entanto, não sabia mais quanto sua sanidade iria durar, e ver os lábios pelos quais ansiava diariamente beijando outro poderia conseguir fazer a mágica de zerar enfim todo seu bom senso.

Quase não conteve um sorriso: tê-la ali sem ninguém era a melhor coisa do mês.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O que eu estou fazendo aqui, na minha casa, no meu quarto?" falou arrastado, sentando-se e olhando bem para aqueles cabelos ruivos, a grifinória já tão perto, a porta já fechada - inferno. _No quarto que você quis algumas vezes visitar, e ficava puta sempre que eu dizia não?_ "Bebendo, Weasley. Por que você não está com seu namoradinho?"

"Eu não tenho nenhum _namoradinho_ , Malfoy." a grifinória bufou, se aproximando mais alguns passos. "Onde está a sua?"

 _Na minha frente._

"Não estou com ninguém, sardenta."

Será que era efeito de sua bebedeira o som vir tão baixo, ou a resposta que seguiu saíra mesmo numa voz fraca, tão diferente da sempre confidente com a qual estava acostumado? _Acostumado_ \- pensar sobre tudo que tinha se habituado nos últimos meses era o pior tipo de tortura.

"Acho que estou perdida."

Draco também estaria, se a ruiva continuasse a se aproximar - sua vontade era voltar para a cama e fechar os olhos depois de mais um copo de bebida -, pois ali estava ele, já de pé, já conseguindo provar aquele cheiro que o atormentava. Estava há quase um mês de volta naquele castelo, mas aquela era apenas a segunda vez que a tinha tão perto, e justo ali, justo depois da dose já considerável de álcool que tomara, justo na porra do seu quarto.

Por que não conseguia afastar aquela bruxa da merda da sua vida?

Por que ela não conseguia se manter longe?

Por Merlin, era só abrir a boca e falar qualquer coisa que a fizesse sair dali - estava com as amigas naquele meio, não estava? Mesmo se não estivesse, qual o problema da grifinória sair pelas masmorras agora que não havia nenhum maldito psicopata para se preocupar? E iria, tinha decidido que iria, falar qualquer coisa estúpida para tirar a bruxa de perto de si.

Mas como sempre, no último instante, toda a força construída ia embora apenas com um olhar. Nunca. Nunca conseguiria afasta-la. Apaixonado por uma Weasley. Se afundando em problemas de uma guerra que não ansiava participar, por uma sardenta. Bebendo pelo terceiro dia por saudades de uma traidora de sangue. Como queria que seu pai visse no que sua criação puro-sangue havia se transformado, o resultado de uma vida entre comensais adoradores de um maldito morto-vivo. Ali estava ele, de pé em frente a pobretona que usava uma capa grifinória - e Draco sentia falta até mesmo de vê-la com a capa de forro verde, tão grande que chegava a dançar na bruxa.

A capa agora vivia em sua cama. Patético.

Iria voltar a tentar esquece-la nos lençóis quando a cena vista no vestuário ali se repetiu. Os olhos sempre cheios de vida ganharam uma expressão confusa antes de parecerem perder a emoção, e por um maldito momento aquele sentimento que lutava tanto para não nutrir se fez outra vez presente: esperança.

"O que foi?" Ir para perto foi automático, assim como foi uma mão levantar o queixo da ruiva - a pele dela era tão suave, apenas aquele toque já era inebriante. "O que foi, bruxa?"

Mas por mais que aqueles olhos chocolate estivessem colados nos dele, a jovem não estava ali - não, estava longe, o olhar distante como daquela primeira vez - e não poderia abraça-la, e precisava tirar aquela mão do rosto cheio de sardas. Ridículo, amava cada uma daquelas pintas ferrugem. Amava aquela maldita bruxa, e se algum dia pudesse verbalizar tais palavras novamente, talvez nunca mais parasse de dize-las.

Foi repentina a mudança na respiração, a confusão mudando para um crescente desespero.

"Respira." A ordem saiu firme, mas com certeza não fora ouvida pela grifinória.

Sabia qual era aquele memória, sabia muito bem do que ela estava se recordando - mas diferente da fatídica tarde, a bruxa simplesmente não respirava mais.

"Respira, Weasley!"

Aquela tarde na qual ele não estava - e de repente veio o som que tinha prometido fazer de tudo para nunca mais ter que escutar, e com os soluços quebrados veio a respiração desesperada. Merda, ela iria hiperventilar se continuasse a puxar o ar naquela velocidade, e o que mais queria era falar aquela maldita palavra: _procure, procure, procure, eu estou aqui, você está bem._

"Olhe ao seu redor Ginevra, está tudo bem!" Foi quando Draco a sacudiu que a confusão voltou, a bruxa claramente não entendendo que diabos estava acontecendo. "Respira."

A viu inspirar e expirar uma, duas, três vezes, e pareceu uma eternidade até a jovem conseguir normalizar o ritmo, as mãos limpando os olhos molhados que voltaram a achar os dele no segundo seguinte. E Draco tinha duas opções para escolher - e não poderia escolher a que acabava com ele a beijando, por mais que quisesse.

"Que merda você está fazendo aqui nas masmorras?" Se obrigou a perguntar com raiva, o copo cheio de bebida largado em cima de seu baú sendo percebido só naquele momento. Além de tudo, a ruiva estava bebendo - ótimo! "Firewhisky, Weasley?" Aquele vidro sim ele queria arremessar contra uma parede. "Sério?"

"Quem é você para me dizer o que posso beber?" Orgulhosa, teimosa e irritantemente explosiva - ao menos aquilo deveria ser o suficiente para tira-la do maldito quarto. E mais uma vez - como nos _velhos tempos_ \- Ginevra apontava o dedo para ele. E mais uma vez o sonserino seguia a mesma linha de pensamentos. Ela era bonita? Linda. "Hein Malfoy, quem é você?" Ele queria quebrar aquele dedo? Muito. "E que merda vocês colocaram na minha bebida?" Queria arrancar aquele dedo fino irritante cutucando bem o seu esterno - como sempre. "Querem me dopar e me dar de oferenda para seus amiguinhos comensais?" Era incrível como ela sempre conseguia tira-lo do sério quando queria - até mesmo quando parecia lembrar-se de palavras ditas há tempos atrás.

"Saia do meu quarto." Não fez questão de medir sua força ao segurar aquela mão pequena, muito menos ao puxa-la para fora do dormitório. "Agora. Aqui não é seu lugar, pobretona." A expressão de dor passou despercebida por ele, que também ignorou por completo a jovem massageando o pulso quando este foi enfim solto, batendo a porta ao coloca-la para fora.

Definitivamente precisava de mais firewhisky. Merda.

Cinco minutos depois voltava para a festa, dois copos vazios nas mãos, a grifinória não sendo mais achada na multidão.

* * *

Colin observava de longe sua amiga sair correndo pela entrada daquele salão comunal, poucos minutos depois mais um bruxo conhecido saindo do mesmo dormitório.

"Não foi uma boa ideia não interferirmos, Blai." disse o que achava desde o primeiro minuto que vira Ginevra entrar porta adentro do quarto que o namorado dividia com Malfoy. A resposta obtida foi apenas mais um encolher de ombros, seu sonserino dando mais um gole na garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. "Você anda quieto."

Blaise não precisava falar para o grifinório entender o motivo do silêncio, a razão da preocupação do bruxo: bastava observar aquele loiro que virava mais uma bebida enquanto cobria a boca de Parkinson com a sua.

"Ele parece estar se recuperando rápido." Sabia que não havia necessidade do comentário, e sabia o quão mentirosas as palavras foram - não tirava a razão de Zabini em levantar-se e rumar para o quarto, e agradecia por ele não ter batido a porta, a deixando entreaberta como se dando permissão para o moreno segui-lo. "Não foi a intenção. Mas vê-lo com outra pessoa depois de eu ter passado semanas com Ginevra-"

"Ele não está com outra pessoa, Colin!" A garrafa se espatifou contra a parede, fazendo o grifinório fechar os olhos, se amaldiçoando por não ter ficado simplesmente quieto.

Sabia que era a última pessoa que poderia falar qualquer coisa da situação em que ele mesmo pusera todos, mas era difícil, tão difícil ver quem tanto gostava se machucar outra vez. Tudo outra vez. Porque Ginevra se lembrava - e se não, simplesmente não conseguia ficar longe daquela maldita cobra! De todos os quartos, como entrara justamente naquele, justamente no dele? Puta que o pariu!

"Me desculpe." disse, outra vez envergonhado na frente do namorado. "Se quiser que eu saia-"

A resposta veio com o sonserino enfim batendo a porta ao empurrar Colin contra ela, o calando num beijo quase desesperado. Respondeu na mesma intensidade, aliviado por não ter sido aquela a vez em que finalmente acabara com o que ainda restava entre os dois. Lembrava-se sempre da noite do baile, quando colara publicamente pela primeira vez os lábios em outro bruxo - naquele que agora lhe provocava arrepios com a língua em seu pescoço. Brigas com Blaise era o que menos desejava, no entanto entrar em conflito com Zabini era o que mais fazia nos últimos tempos, graças a sua imprudência - estúpida coragem.

Recuperando em algum momento suas memórias, a amiga algum dia o perdoaria?

"Ele parece estar se afundando cada vez mais, Cols." A voz de Zabini só voltou a encher o quarto quando os dois já descansavam na cama, minutos depois. "A única coisa que faz é passar suas tardes ou estudando, ou fazendo algo para Snape." Observava o loiro falar enquanto prendia novamente o cabelo - já tão grande - de volta em seu coque habitual. "Mal come. As olheiras estão maiores a cada dia. O pai, que ainda está em Azkaban, deixa a mãe à beira de um ataque de nervos - o que o deixa a beira de um também. Então vem a ruiva, e acaba com o pouco de sanidade que resta nele."

"Eu sinto muito por ter tentado fazer isso sozinho." Se desculpava novamente - já nem mesmo lembrava de quantas vezes dissera aquelas palavras nas últimas semanas. "Você não precisava assumir a culpa-"

"Precisava sim. Draco ia querer seu pescoço." o sonserino confessou, já voltando a vestir a camisa. "Draco ia querer seu pescoço por tirar a única coisa boa que tinha na vida, por mais que tivesse pedido por isso. O jeito que ele a olha agora é de partir o coração. Meu amigo é praticamente treinado para achar a maldita cabeça de fogo no meio de todos os bruxos e sempre que vejo os olhos cinzas nela, vejo algo morrer mais dentro deles." Um suspiro - ao menos estavam conversando, tentou ser positivo. "E eu sei que o bruxo que está beijando Parkinson no meio da bosta dessa festa está beijando a sua amiga, e apenas a sua amiga. Se Pansy se deixar levar por ele outra vez, vai acabar se afundando." Enfim os olhos azuis encontravam os dele. "Se eu continuar me preocupando com ele todos os segundos, nós vamos acabar afundando." A risada que seguiu foi amarga. "Às vezes acho que Draco sabe que todos perto dele vão acabar afundando. E é por isso que ele está se afastando cada vez mais."

.

* * *

 _Domingo, 18 de fevereiro._

Estava desde manhã sentado embaixo daquela árvore, sua ressaca combinada com toda a sua ausente paciência o fazendo mandar todas a suas obrigações para o inferno enquanto repousava debaixo das folhas, ao lado do lago que recém descongelava após a temporada de neve. O lugar se transformara em seu ponto favorito de todo o colégio desde o encontro que o fizera querer beija-la pela primeira vez - e desde seu retorno no fim de janeiro, o frequentava diariamente para manter o mínimo de sanidade que lhe restava. Ali lembrava da bruxa antes dos beijos, antes de todo aquele maldito sentimento, era um tipo bom de lembrança - eram lembranças suportáveis.

O diferente era que a bruxa não mais o visitava com seus livros como anteriormente fazia - ainda tentava decidir se o fato era de todo ruim, visto que sua estabilidade diminuía a cada encontro com a ruiva. Mas naquela tarde parecia ser diferente, ele queria sim encontra-la e queria _mata-la_ , por mais que aquilo acabasse com seu bem estar mental. Que merda a ruiva estava fazendo dentro da porra da Floresta Proibida? As gotas fortes molhavam mais seus cabelos quando ele pôs-se de pé, indo em direção ao ponto vermelho que se aproximava de uma das estufas.

 _A nossa maldita estufa._ A que ele não pisava desde dezembro, perdendo algumas aulas por não conseguir passar da porta de ferro - já bastava ter que entrar no vestiário, já bastavam os corredores, já bastava a maldita sala de Severo.

Talvez fosse a ressaca que não o deixava raciocinar direito, talvez Draco simplesmente não quisesse mais pensar. Quando deu por si, corria em direção ao ímã vermelho de problemas, que já saía da estufa 4 com uma mochila nas costas - que merda ela estava fazendo dentro da floresta no meio daquela tempestade?

O grito que a grifinória soltou - abafado por um dos últimos trovões - veio acompanhado por uma cotovelada doída em suas costelas. Impediu no último instante um sorriso de surgir, orgulhoso com a defesa da bruxa, sua mão esquerda mais uma vez segurando-a pelo pulso com mais força do que o necessário enquanto fazia seu melhor para ignorar o cutucão que incomodou algumas das pequenas cicatrizes.

"Que merda você está fazendo no meio dessa chuva, Weasley?" Ao menos daquela vez percebeu a tempo a pressão desnecessária quando a jovem puxou a mão, os olhos irritados o preparando para o grito que seguiria.

"Quem disse que eu te devo alguma explicação, Malfoy?" Ela estava encharcada, os fios vermelhos grudados nas bochechas, na testa, no pescoço. A mochila, que com o susto tinha ido parar no chão, já voltava para as costas da bruxa enquanto ele a via massagear o pulso, e seus olhos cresceram quando acharam no meio das sardas uma marca roxa. "Sim, foi você quem fez isso ontem." A ruiva praticamente cuspiu as palavras, mostrando melhor os dois hematomas no lado interno do antebraço. "Orgulhoso de me marcar, isso te faz sentir mais homem? Quer fazer outro?"

Sua reação causou surpresa nos dois lados, Draco apenas computando o que fazia quando suas mãos já tocavam aquele pulso tão fino com uma nova delicadeza, os dedos deslizando pela pele molhada enquanto tocavam com quase medo os locais arroxeados. Engoliu uma risada amarga, justo ele quem prometera nunca mais machuca-la fora responsável por aquilo mais uma vez e de um jeito tão covarde. Realmente deveria se afastar, ao invés de fica-la esperando em todos os lugares possíveis - pois era isso que acontecia, era aquilo que ele fazia dia após dia naquele maldito colégio.

"Não foi minha intenção." disse, afastando-se com o esforço de sempre enquanto recebia um olhar desconfiado, o barulho da chuva que novamente aumentava quase encobrindo as próximas palavras.

"Está tudo bem." Não estava tudo bem - tudo estava longe de estar bem.

Foi quase engraçado com o próximo trovão fez de seu último pensamento uma mentira, o cheiro de baunilha o intoxicando quando braços envolveram seu pescoço e aquele emaranhado vermelho se enterrou no seu peito.

Merlin, fazia tanto tempo que as coisas não estavam assim bem.

"Está tudo bem." Como não abraça-la de volta? Nem mesmo tentou se conter, no segundo seguinte puxando o corpo pequeno para mais perto do seu, seu queixo descansando na cabeça ruiva enquanto sentia o coração acelerado de ambos. A bruxa odiava tempestades, então que diabos fazia no meio de uma dentro da floresta proibida? "Está tudo bem, Ginevra." reforçou ao senti-la tremer, tirando sua capa e a envolvendo com a maldita cor que mais gostava de ver na grifinória.

"Você é louco, Malfoy? Vai congelar-"

"Quieta." Teve certeza de que nunca mais congelaria em sua vida quando viu o pequeno sorriso nos lábios da ruiva - poderia nadar no meio da neve que ainda sentiria seu peito quente perto dela. Maldição.

Ele poderia beija-la, tão próximos estavam. Deveria se apossar daqueles lábios, explicando entre beijos o que acontecera naquele maldito mês, o quanto sentia falta daquela maldita pele, e que tudo ficaria bem, pois eventualmente, ainda mais com sua ajuda, ela lembraria de tudo - o sonserino se certificaria de recorda-la todos os malditos dias de sua vida.

E em pensamento, deixou-se fazer tudo aquilo, tentando não se deixar conquistar por aqueles olhos confusos e amedrontados enquanto se afastava. Ginevra surtaria, a chance daquilo acontecer com uma maior explicação era real - como contar que se relacionaram, como dizer que até dezembro, amava o bruxo que mal suportava olhar agora?

Tremia ao voltar para o castelo, o frio aumentando a cada passo longe daquele fogo vivo.

* * *

 _Quinta, 1 de março._

Uma das coisas que andava sentindo falta era ter alguém para conversar.

Não, não que a jovem fosse sozinha: amigos realmente não faltavam ao redor de Ginevra. Ainda assim, algo a incomodava profundamente em relação a Colin ultimamente - e simplesmente não conseguia descobrir o que. Não sabia se era pelos olhares estranhos que eventualmente o via lançar, ou pelos fatos que o bruxo lembrava durante suas conversas - e ela não -, mas algo havia acontecido com a amizade dos dois. Talvez fosse ele finalmente se ressentindo pelo acontecido do primeiro ano. Ou talvez fosse ela o problema, visto que nem mesmo para Hermione conseguira contar o feito daquele último mês. E a ruiva queria muito dividir seu feito mágico de sucesso com alguém, afinal, não era todo bruxo que se rebelava contra o sistema e se tornava um animago ilegal aos quinze anos.

Mas não havia para quem quisesse realmente contar, e escrever em diários definitivamente não era uma opção, então ali estava a grifinória, sentada naquele pedaço de tronco velho frente ao lago já descongelado, falando sobre seu feito para todas as plantas que quisessem ouvir. Nem mesmo se sentia estúpida, visto que sua tolice se dava muito mais pela vestimenta errada do que pelos seus amigos mudos.

Sabia desde aquele domingo que ao menos em algo concordava com sua ex-paixonite: Draco Malfoy era, definitivamente, bizarro - e desde quando mesmo olhava para os olhos verdes e não sentia nada? A ruiva esperava muitas coisas ruins do sonserino - parando para pensar, somente ruins -, então a capa que usava naquela tarde de fim de inverno era uma real surpresa, assim como fora uma surpresa agradável ele retribuir o abraço que dera por impulso, antes de sumir por mais de uma semana de seu campo visual. Se fechasse os olhos, ainda conseguia sentir os braços firmes e o aroma cítrico - e era ridículo, pois nem mesmo gostava daquele maldito cheiro! Nem mesmo queria aquela maldita capa, então o que havia a possuído para sair passeando vestindo justo ela?

Precisava devolvê-la, era isso.

Sacudiu a cabeça, outra vez arregaçando as mangas que insistiam em cobrir suas mãos enquanto voltava a atenção para o pergaminho de Latim: sim, precisava se livrar logo daquela vestimenta, mas era melhor nem ver o bruxo enquanto seu cérebro insistisse em funcionar daquele jeito estranho com ele perto.

Aquilo era alguma poção de amor que a jovem com certeza ingerira sem querer. Ou pior, uma que o rapaz lhe dera de propósito. Por que qual era a explicação para sentir-se daquele jeito perto do sonserino? Ficara nervosa por três malditas vezes ao lado daquela cobra, mas seu nervosismo não era por conta dele ser um dos bruxos mais arrogantes que conhecia. Não, a palpitação que vinha com a proximidade dos dois era quase _boa_. Draco era gostoso de se olhar.

Amortentia ou algum similar, sem sombra de dúvida.

"Weasley." Sentiu-se ridícula quando a palpitação se fez presente apenas ouvindo aquela voz arrastada, dobrando quando o bruxo teve a audácia de acomodar-se ao seu lado.

"Esse é o meu lugar." disse seca, se forçando a fixar os olhos no pedaço de papel ao invés de deixa-los no par de tempestades que o rapaz carregava.

"Essa é a minha capa." Touché.

"É isso que você veio buscar?" Droga. Morreria de frio até voltar para o castelo - com certeza gostava tanto daquela peça pelo calor que proporcionava, esquentando-se mesmo usando apenas sua camisa por baixo.

Mas então o bruxo a parou, as mãos pálidas a impedindo de se livrar da veste sonserina, o toque delas em seus ombros fazendo sua pele queimar.

"O que você quer então, Malfoy?" perguntou, sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao enfim perder sua batalha interna e se perder naqueles olhos cinzas.

O que havia ali no fundo, que tanto lhe prendia a atenção?

"Paz." A resposta a fez sentir uma pontada no peito - paz? "Só me deixe ficar aqui um pouco, Weasley. Por favor." Não eram palavras que ela esperava sair daqueles lábios, com certeza. _Por favor?_ Outra vez foi um esforço tirar os olhos dos dele, os claros parecendo tão cansados, tão mais tempestuosos com as olheiras que pareciam crescer a cada encontro na pele branca.

Paz, por favor. Quase uma súplica.

"Você é realmente um bruxo estranho." Sacudiu a cabeça, voltando sua atenção para o pergaminho em seu colo. Ok, ela conseguiria terminar a lição mesmo com toda a distração sentada ao seu lado.

"Peculiar, eu diria." A bruxa escutou enquanto voltava a molhar a ponta da pena no tinteiro. "Latim?"

"Estou atrasada."

Silêncio. Foi quanto a pena voltou a tocar o tinteiro que o sonserino se mostrou mais uma vez estranhamente solícito.

"Quer ajuda?" É claro que não precisava de ajuda - era ótima em Latim!

"O que você quer em troca?" Mas aquele sorriso-

Por mais que o loiro estivesse pálido, por maiores que fossem suas olheiras, por mais magro que ele aparentava ter se tornado, algo parecia acender naquele rosto com aquele repuxar de lábios, por menor que fosse o gesto. E assustadoramente, algo dentro de Ginevra definitivamente acendia também, e queria ver mais vezes aquele sorriso.

Porque era a primeira coisa realmente confortável que via há semanas, por mais que viesse de uma das piores cobras daquela casa.

"Divida esse lugar comigo."

Disse sim antes de pensar. O sonserino poderia ter pedido qualquer coisa e a resposta nunca seria outra, teve aquela certeza estranha ao voltar a olhar para as órbitas cinza azuladas - assim como teve certeza que via algo além de toda a arrogância típica daquele garoto. E aquele sentimento lhe enchia o peito com um conforto assustador.

"Então, qual parte você está estudando?"

Nem viu a tarde passar, muito menos se concentrou no que falavam, sua mente focando muito mais na mão fria que roçava vez ou outra na sua do que em qualquer gramática.

Cítrico, no final, era um cheiro agradável.


	34. Frustrações

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Frustrações

* * *

 _Quarta, 28 de março._

"Você precisa terminar os armários, garoto."

Quarta-feira era o dia em que a ruiva sempre estava no lugar dos dois. Sempre munida de pergaminhos, fingindo precisar de ajuda numa matéria que ele sabia que a grifinória claramente não necessitava - mas era óbvio que o bruxo seguiria com o fingimento. Eram aqueles poucos minutos que andavam mantendo sua pouca felicidade, eram aqueles momentos de conforto que o faziam ver que sim, precisava seguir com o plano, que sim, por ela, valia a pena se arriscar da maneira que se arriscaria. Com certeza armários eram a última coisa que se passava pela mente do sonserino justo naquela quarta.

"Hoje não." Olhou para Severo, já sabendo em antemão do sermão que viria com sua resposta.

"Temos menos de dois meses-"

"Hoje não, Severo." disse com mais firmeza, levantando-se da cadeira que ocupava enquanto terminava de encher um último frasco com o restante do líquido vermelho-vivo do fundo do caldeirão. "Me dê detenção, tire pontos, faça a merda que quiser," Jogou as luvas na mesa antes de colocar a mochila nas costas. "Eu não vou fazer isso hoje!"

"Você está indo ver a Weasley." Escutou quando já estava frente à porta. "Outra vez."

"Eu tenho menos de dois meses para isso." respondeu, a mão já girando a maçaneta. "Em menos de dois meses, nem a melhor explicação vai me devolver qualquer tempo com ela, Severo." bufou, odiando ouvir suas palavras. "Esperava que entendesse a importância disso."

O grito que seguiu foi escutado mesmo com a porta fechada.

"Se você machuca-la mais, nem a melhor explicação vai fazer aquele bando de ruivos não te matar!"

Mas ele não iria machuca-la _mais_. Não poderia machuca-la mais, poderia? Tudo o que os dois faziam era sentar um ao lado do outro enquanto ele comentava as lições, corrigindo as partes que Ginevra parecia errar de propósito.

Ela com certeza estava errando de propósito. Merda.

Snape sabia que o feitiço fora feito - o professor chegou perto de esganar o sonserino mais novo quando descobriu a verdade por trás daquele obliviate. O que Snape não sabia era que algo saíra muito, mas muito errado. Se soubesse, com certeza teria verbalizado muito mais seu descontentamento. _Colin Creevey, por Merlin, onde vocês estavam com a cabeça?_ Sendo assim, Severo não tinha conhecimento daquelas memórias, daqueles fragmentos que surgiam nas horas mais inesperadas e que Draco tanto precisava que continuassem, que ela _se lembrasse_.

Patético. Vivendo de migalhas de uma Weasley. Se contentando com pequenas palavras soltas de forma desconexa - e a cada dia mais raras. Patético.

"Tem lição de Latim, Weasley?" perguntou ao sentar-se ao lado da ruiva, largando de qualquer jeito a mochila no chão.

"Não." Escutou a voz quase triste, e apesar do rosto continuar neutro, sentia seu peito queimar ao achar um par de olhos vermelhos. "Só quero um pouco de silêncio." Ginevra continuou, voltando rapidamente sua atenção para o lado oposto ao dele.

"Ok, bruxa." a chamou pelo apelido que sempre a fazia sorrir, e deu-se por satisfeito com um leve levantar daqueles lábios.

Ok, ele contentaria-se com o silêncio confortável naquele fim de tarde e tentaria afastar de sua mente o motivo dos olhos chorosos. Não perguntaria a razão das bolsas inchadas embaixo dos castanho-chocolate que adorava ver. Definitivamente ficaria quieto, e passaria todo o tempo possível a observando de canto de olho.

"Você parece cansado." Mas ele sabia bem da dificuldade da grifinória em dividir a quietude.

"Achei que precisasse de silêncio, bruxa." Por que infernos a ruiva parecia gostar tanto quando era chamada assim? Será que lá no fundo, algo se lembrava dos momentos em que ele usara aquela palavra? Algo se recordava das vezes que aquilo saiu de sua boca no meio de todos os beijos, quando ela o fazia quase queimar de dentro pra fora?

Resolveu continuar olhando para frente e não comentar nada sobre os olhos castanhos, mesmo quando a viu os esfregando antes de fungar e começar a revirar sua mochila. De repente, a bruxa lhe estendia um pacote, antes tirando algo de dentro dele e colocando por inteiro na boca.

"Quer?" ela ofereceu enquanto mastigava, sem receio algum de se portar sem modos justo na frente dele, que ano passado teria arranjado ótimos apelidos para o comportamento. Mais uma vez Draco quis sorrir, quis muito sorrir quando notou o quão confortável a maldita ruiva já estava ao seu lado, mas se contentou em colocar na boca um dos doces. "Um biscoito de chocolate sempre consegue melhorar meu dia." a jovem já falava com um humor muito mais leve.

Sim, aquilo era realmente bom.

"Tá vendo! Você está até sorrindo!"

Olhar a grifinória transparecer qualquer pequena felicidade era quase tão bom quanto os beijos que tanto sentia falta.

* * *

 _Domingo, 01 de abril._

"Eu não acredito que esse ruivo-"

"Blaise." Fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça na parede de pedra. "Foi só um beijo."

"Vou deixar um bruxo qualquer me dar _só um beijo._ " o sonserino dizia, sentado no parapeito da janela em frente ao namorado. "Quando eu _falo_ com um você já me acusa de-"

"Eu não aguento mais brigar, Blaise." Sua vontade era de gritar no meio do corredor, e foda-se quem ouvir, foda-se quem o olhar de qualquer jeito estranho. "Eu não aguento mais. É só o que fazemos ultimamente, e eu não aguento mais."

Havia começado na semana seguinte ao obliviate mal feito: Malfoy estava péssimo, Malfoy não comia, Malfoy não se importava com nada, Malfoy isso, Malfoy aquilo - e Colin sinceramente não aguentava mais escutar aquele sobrenome. Assim como não aguentava mais olhar para a amiga e saber que toda sua confusão era culpa dele. Muito menos suportar os comentários afiados da pessoa que dizia ama-lo - dizia, pois não escutava tais palavras já há meses, muito menos via ações que de algum modo as reforçassem.

Já havia pensado dia após dia que talvez a melhor solução para ambos fosse terminar tudo aquilo, e doía tanto lembrar do baile de Halloween e das palavras ditas pelo loiro ao seu lado. Sem dúvida não se sentia mais parte do mundo do sonserino fazia um tempo, por mais que lutasse desesperadamente para o bruxo continuar a fazer parte do seu. Soubesse ele que o pedido de Malfoy - maldito Malfoy - fosse causar todo aquele estrago, deixaria Ginevra caça-lo no inferno.

"Eu te amo Blai, mas isso não está fazendo bem pra gente." Merda, queria desabar ali mesmo, e estava sendo tão difícil engolir aquele soluço e impedir as lágrimas que lutavam tanto para sair. Falar sobre seus sentimentos em voz alta fora muito mais dolorido do que em seus pensamentos. "Acho que deveríamos dar um tempo."

Voltou a abrir os olhos após segundos sem resposta: tinha acabado de pedir um tempo, por que o maldito sonserino não falava nada nem mesmo agora? No mesmo segundo, quis ter ficado de olhos fechados: Zabini olhava janela afora, muito mais interessado - e parecendo surpreso - na cena que encontrava nos jardins no que nas palavras do namorado. Óbvio que deveriam terminar, era mais claro ainda agora, afinal estava ele falando sobre se afastar, e o bruxo ao seu lado mais interessado no casal que-

"Mas que diabos?"

"Eu realmente estou vendo isso?"

Queria se socar quando, ao perceber o leve sorriso que tomava conta dos lábios que tanto amava, sentiu sua raiva evaporar. Voltou a observar o casal que estava lado a lado na grama, tentando manter um mínimo de irritação com toda aquela situação, mas ao sentir mãos o puxarem para um abraço, deixou de fazer qualquer esforço.

"Escute, e escute bem Colin Creevey porque eu vou falar isso somente uma vez." Blaise dizia, as próximas palavras mostrando que o bruxo havia sim ouvido cada palavra dita pelo grifinório. "Nós não vamos dar um tempo. Nós não vamos terminar. Você não está autorizado a sair do meu mundo." A voz saía séria, mas o sorriso de antes continuava ali - e fazia tanto tempo que não via aquele repuxar de lábios tão verdadeiro! "Entendeu?"

"Blai-"

"Entendeu? Eu amo você e eu não quero terminar." Malditos olhos azuis sinceros que sempre acabavam com todo o seu pensamento coerente. "Eu vou melhorar, Cols. Prometo. Acredita em mim, por favor." Fez que sim com a cabeça, aquela boca tão perto da sua que já não conseguia nem mesmo pensar - há quantos dias eles não-? "E agora, eu vou te mostrar quem é a única pessoa que está autorizada a te beijar."

* * *

Uma coisa que Ginevra gostava: brincadeiras. Uma coisa que detestava: brincadeiras com _ela_.

Então sim, desde o começo daquela tarde, após ser perseguida por Ravenis e depois de passar meia hora não sabendo se ria ou segurava Ronald, que não conseguia tirar as mãos de Colin - o namorado sonserino que Creevey arranjara iria matar seu irmão, com certeza - decidira se isolar no seu lugar. Mataria os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge muito teriam que lhe pagar nas férias de verão, ainda mais quando por pouco não acabou com ainda outra pessoa _apaixonada_ por ela: nunca ficara tão feliz ao ver o menino que sobreviveu escolher olhar para outra garota - Hermione talvez não estivesse no pico de sua alegria.

O sol anunciava ser três e meia de um domingo, as flores que desabrochavam gritando primavera, e ali estava a ruiva, aproveitando a sombra que a árvore próxima proporcionava, encostada no tronco que geralmente usavam como banco.

Que _usavam_. Era assustador pensar daquela maneira. Era ainda mais assustador pensar que dividia aquele seu espaço tão privado, achado após tanto esforço, de bom grado justo com _aquele_ sonserino. Pior, queria a companhia da fuinha - quando havia começado aquela amizade? Aquilo era uma amizade? Que diabos era queria daquilo? Por que seu cérebro andava gostando das coisas mais estranhas e sem o menor sentido ultimamente?

Draco Malfoy não era um exemplo de boa pessoa, sabia. Não era também a pessoa mais fácil de se conversar, ou a mais extrovertida, nem mesmo poderia ser considerado um bruxo alegre - por mais dinheiro que a família tivesse na conta em Gringotes, sorrisos sinceros raramente eram vistos naqueles lábios. Mas a companhia do rapaz era irritantemente agradável - e não conseguia descobrir ao certo o porquê de gostar tanto de passar seus minutos ao lado dele. Talvez pelas conversas serem tão fáceis, pelas palavras não lhe provocarem confusão alguma como as de Colin andavam fazendo, pelos olhares não a deixarem desconfortável - não do jeito que os olhos de Harry e Hermione a deixavam nos últimos meses.

Então agora ali estavam os dois naquela situação, há semanas se encontrando quase todos os fins de tarde, ela sempre com Latim - que sinceramente nem mesmo precisava de ajuda -, ele sempre prestativo. E aquilo era agradável. E a bruxa começou a ansiar pela presença do loiro, a decepção claramente presente sempre que um dos dois faltava ao compromisso informal.

Mas hoje era domingo, e Malfoy nunca aparecia aos domingos - já havia verificado tal duas vezes. O que o bruxo fazia aos domingos? Ginevra permitiu-se fazer um beicinho, deixando o saco de balas confiscado jogado perto de seu tinteiro e pena enquanto folheava o livro em seu colo. Latim, gramática XVII - estava pelo menos dois capítulos adiantada, o que a fazia ler sem prestar muita atenção no conteúdo. Preferia a companhia.

Ridícula.

Ficou quase com raiva quando a visão de pétalas brancas interrompeu sua leitura despreocupada e causou automaticamente um sorriso em seus lábios, a ruiva sabendo já de quem era a mão pálida que segurava o cabo da flor antes de levantar a cabeça.

"O que você colocou nessa margarida para estar me dando, Malfoy?" Como o bruxo sabia daquela sua preferência?

"Com certeza alguma coisa para te deixar menos irritante, Weasley." A mão insistiu, os olhos dela achando os cinzas já aborrecidos. "Eu não coloquei nada, bruxa!"

E Draco largou a flor sobre o livro aberto, e Ginevra revirou os olhos - e sorriu: bruxa. Tinha ficado claro nas últimas semanas que o sonserino mimado tinha o pavio tão curto quanto o dela. Com certeza não era aquele detalhe que fazia os dois se darem bem, mas surpreendentemente também não era uma causa de briga. Pelo contrário, até mesmo se divertia com os comentários afiados que o temperamento de ambos gerava.

Era simplesmente confortável ficar com ele. Era confortável para o seu cérebro, que não tinha tanta dificuldade em manter uma conversa com quem nunca conversara na vida. Era confortável não ter tantas memórias falsas - ao menos era como ela chamava aquilo - perto do loiro. Então mesmo com as provocações, mesmo com as pequenas brigas, mesmo com o apelido que ela odiava adorar, mesmo com a vontade que às vezes lhe vinha de chegar mais perto daqueles fios loiros, era bem confortável aquela presença.

"Latim? No domingo?" Tentava diminuir o sorriso que crescia mais ao ver o loiro sentar-se ao seu lado, um contentamento tomando conta de seu peito - um contentamento estranhamente conhecido, quando mesmo se sentira assim antes? "Precisa melhorar essa vida social."

"Melhor ficar aqui do que aturar mais alguma brincadeira de primeiro de abril." respondeu enquanto fechava o livro, sua mão encostando de leve na do bruxo ao alcançar seu pergaminho e pena.

"Nossa, isso é muito doce." Seu pergaminho e pena, que repousavam ao lado do saco de balas vermelhas. "Como você consegue gostar desse negócio?" As malditas balas que seus malditos irmãos enviaram por uma maldita coruja naquela maldita manhã.

"Me diga que você não comeu-"

Ele tinha comido, soube ao ver duas das três balas que deveriam estar ali. Fechou os olhos por um instante, recitando um rosário de xingamentos em sua mente: não era assim que imaginava desfrutar de seus poucos minutos com o bruxo, foi o primeiro pensamento.

"O que tinha nessa bala?" Ele iria mata-la, foi o segundo, ela se forçando a olhar para frente. "O que tinha nessa bala, Weasley?" Não olhe para o loiro, foi o terceiro, porque afinal, era só não olhar para ele, e era só não deixa-lo olhar para ninguém por o que, umas duas horas? Três? O que dizia mesmo nas instruções que os gêmeos _gentilmente_ colocaram no fundo daquele pacote?

"É da loja de Fred e Jorge," Como, mesmo tão longe, aqueles dois ainda conseguiam causar em sua vida? "Eles mandaram achando que eu fosse comer - como se não conhecesse os irmãos que tenho. Colin está correndo de Ronald até agora." Controlou uma risada no final da frase: a cena de Rony tentando seduzir seu amigo nunca perderia a graça. "Só não olhe-"

Mas é claro que a primeira coisa que veria no segundo seguinte seriam os olhos acinzentados.

"Nos meus olhos."

E o sonserino percebeu no segundo seguinte o que havia de diferente naquela bala - ao menos ele não poderia matá-la enquanto a desejasse, poderia?

"Como eles conseguem colocar uma poção de amor _num maldito doce?_?" O olhar confuso mudava para um de quase desespero, o loiro escondendo com dificuldade o rosto nas mãos enquanto respirava fundo uma, duas, três vezes. "Desde quando é legal vender uma merda dessas?"

"O efeito passa rápido!" Mas não, não passava rápido depois da poção ser ativada - ao menos não era o que seus irmãos afirmavam -, e Ginevra sabia o que tinha que ser feito para o efeito sumir antes de uma semana.

"Por isso que Creevey está correndo atrás do seu maldito irmão _ainda_?" Uma semana!

"Na verdade, Creevey está correndo de Ronald, e não _para_ Ronald." E provavelmente correria por um tempo, visto que seu irmão mais novo era um dos últimos bruxos que Colin beijaria naquela vida.

As mãos antes no rosto corriam agora pelos fios loiros, o bruxo colocando a cabeça para trás antes de soltar um suspiro frustrado, ainda forçando os olhos a permanecerem fechados. A ruiva o observou respirar fundo outra vez, o cenho franzido, parecendo se controlar ao máximo para não deixar escapar qualquer palavra - inutilmente.

"Seu maldito cheiro é a melhor coisa que já senti em toda a vida." A confissão foi feita por entre dentes cerrados, e conseguiu ver os primeiros sinais de rubor naquele rosto sempre tão pálido. "E eu quero beijar o seu maldito pescoço até você aprender a gemer a porra do meu nome, merda, Weasley!" o sonserino reclamava parecendo desacreditar nas palavras que saíam de sua boca. "Mas que merda!"

Não conseguiu mais esconder uma risada, assim como não sabia dizer se ria por estar nervosa ou pela intensidade da última revelação. E a risada lhe rendeu um dos melhores olhares que já recebera na vida: o bruxo poderia sim querer mata-la, mas ao mesmo tempo a ruiva conseguia ver nas órbitas cinzas uma mistura de todos os sentimentos que naquele segundo soube ansiar receber dele.

Conseguia ver um desejo gigante naqueles olhos. Conseguia ver uma adoração que nunca pediria a ninguém. Mas o melhor que via era aquele último sentimento, o que talvez fosse sim um maldito erro de seu cérebro, pois poções de amor, apesar do nome, não conseguiam produzir justo aquilo. Justo o que mais lhe agradava perceber.

Amor.

O sonserino parecia fazer o maior dos esforços para tirar os olhos dos dela e coloca-los no lago, as mãos outra vez passando pelos fios platinados - tão mais bagunçados durante aquele dia, durante aquele ano.

"Você quer que eu vá embora?" Levantou-se antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta, que veio novamente carregada de irritação.

"Sim!" Mas a mão que a segurou e a puxou para o colo do bruxo dizia diferente - e agradecia pela resposta contrária, que a faria passar mais alguns minutos junto ao seu conforto.

Assim perto conseguia sentir o quão forte o coração dele batia - tão forte quanto o dela, quando já de olhos fechados sentiu dedos roçarem pelos seus lábios. Foi quando sua mão tocou a do sonserino que ele pareceu perder o resto do pouco controle que tinha, a puxando até encostar testa contra testa - estavam próximos o suficiente para sentirem suas respirações, e por um momento a ruiva pareceu tonta com aquele toque, aquele cheiro, sua cabeça ficando mais leve quando as mãos suadas do bruxo acharam sua nuca.

"Vai embora, Weasley."

Se conteve a tempo para não reclamar quando sentiu o rapaz se afastar, novamente apoiando as costas no tronco.

"Se te conforta, comparado aos outros que comeram essa bala, seu controle é impressionante."

"Você me conforta." Conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras. "Odeio você, bruxa." Naquelas também.

Aquele rosto já estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, e admitiu mentalmente o quanto o loiro ficava ainda mais desejável quando corado. Quando daquele jeito. Não como Malfoy, não como um sobrenome que ele sempre associou a uma perfeição irritante, mas _normal_. Humano.

Fez menção de alcançar o saco de doces mas o loiro o chutou para longe.

"Não. Eu quero que você me beije porque você quer, ou você é livre para ir embora." o sonserino falou, as mãos saindo dela por alguns segundos.

Fechou os olhos, finalmente admitindo para si mesma: ela também queria aquilo. Também queria que o sonserino a beijasse por livre vontade, e não pela ação de uma poção estúpida. Queria gritar aquilo, _eu também quero, também desejo que você queira isso,_ e talvez tivesse, se no segundo seguinte não fossem pousados em seu pescoço lábios molhados, a fazendo agarrar-se no bruxo enquanto seu corpo parecia derreter - e qualquer pensamento coerente foi embora.

"Você quer me beijar, Ginevra?"

"Draco-" E a bruxa gemeu, cumprindo o desejo de antes enquanto sentia a boca subir.

 _"Bem melhor." Ele com certeza sorria, conhecia bem o sonserino._

 _"Eu preciso limpar todos esses frascos e tirar uma maldita mancha da mesa."_

Abriu os olhos, os cabelos platinados ainda ocupando quase toda sua visão enquanto tentava tirar algum sentido do que acabara de assistir. Não, não surtaria agora, já fazia tanto tempo mas não justo agora que os lábios se aproximavam tanto dos dela - e inspirou devagar uma, duas vezes, o perfume que tanto gostava servindo para tirar as últimas paranoias de sua cabeça.

Depois. Depois daquilo teria o resto do domingo para se perder em suas loucuras.

Mas seu novo comportamento - não mais tão receptivo durante alguns segundos - não passou despercebido pelo bruxo, que no segundo seguinte se afastava pela terceira vez com um quase pesar, as mãos abandonando seu corpo e indo grudar na grama.

"Me afasta, Ginevra. Sai de cima de mim, porque é sério, _eu não consigo te tirar daqui_. Eu não consigo-" Foi a última coisa que ouviu do sonserino antes de seus lábios cobrirem os dele.

Ginevra nunca esperou um beijo delicado de Draco Malfoy, e não foi um beijo delicado que veio. As mãos saíram do verde assim que as dela agarraram o pescoço do bruxo, uma a puxando pelo quadril enquanto outra se perdia no meio dos fios vermelhos, ele parecendo querê-la cada vez mais perto. Sentiu o rosto queimar quando a mordida em seu lábio inferior a fez soltar um novo gemido, a língua passando por aquela pele sensível antes de parti-los e explorar sua boca - e a grifinória simplesmente não conseguia impedi-lo de nada.

Estava perdida, beijando Draco Malfoy no meio dos jardins de Hogwarts - e não queria pensar em mais quantos segundos teria aquilo que já ansiava ter para sempre. Estava perdida, praticamente montada em cima do sonserino enquanto suas mãos traçavam seu peito, achando cicatrizes ao irem para baixo da camisa branca que ele usava, arrancando um sibilo ao passarem da linha da cintura.

"É muito-" A boca longe da sua que fez suas mãos pararem de descer. "É muito, Gin." _Gin_.

Tudo que queria era voltar para aqueles lábios, mas abriria os olhos a qualquer segundo agora e o que veria a faria querer sair correndo dali, não? Um beijo, o antídoto para aquela maldita brincadeira era um beijo no bruxo escolhido pelos olhos. Quando ele voltasse a vê-la, todo o encanto teria passado - então por que as mãos estavam a puxando para perto novamente, mesmo com os olhos cinzas abertos? Por que os lábios outra vez brincavam com os seus? E por que o toque de antes, tão bruto, tinha se transformado num quase delicado?

Por mais que o rosto do bruxo mostrasse sinais de aborrecimento quando o beijo enfim acabou, Draco nunca soltou de sua cintura, assim como nunca reclamou no momento em que a ruiva se aconchegou em seu peito - cítrico. Sorriu tanto que seus lábios chegaram a doer ao senti-lo apoiar o queixo no topo de sua cabeça, após um beijo rápido em seus cabelos.

"Fique comigo até essa vontade irritante de idolatrar suas sardas passar."

Ficaria para sempre, caso ele deixasse.

* * *

 _Quinta, 03 de maio._

Que merda ele estava fazendo?

Sim, Draco precisava disso, mas que merda estava fazendo ao continuar com isso? Ao continuar com o que começara há mais de um mês, aqueles malditos encontros, naquele lugar escondido mas tão _público_.

Pior.

"Draco." A voz gentil o recebia como sempre ao sentar-se no espaço reservado só para ele.

"Ginevra." A mão dele envolvia sua cintura enquanto seus lábios capturavam os carnudos da bruxa num beijo terno.

Continuar daquele jeito.

"Pra mim?"

Continuar beijando a bruxa que não sabia de sua marca.

"Penas de algodão doce?"

Continuar beijando a bruxa e não contar que diabos havia acontecido entre eles antes de tudo aquilo.

"São minhas favoritas."

Continuar mentindo.

"Obrigada."

Até quando duraria aquele sorriso?


	35. Obliviate II

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Obliviate II

* * *

 _Segunda, 21 de maio._

Fazia mais de um mês que Ginevra tinha decidido mandar para o espaço - na maioria das vezes - suas preocupações. Tinha se distanciado consideravelmente de Colin, sim, mas nunca estivera mais próxima de Hermione - por mais que já soubesse que todo o estudo conjunto não lhe adiantaria muito para várias matérias nas provas do final do semestre.

E estranhamente, ela estava pouco ligando.

E sim, a bruxa andava estranha e sabia que andava estranha. Sabia que deveria se atentar mais nos treinos de quadribol - não estava sendo a melhor artilheira com a mente sempre tão distante em cima de uma vassoura -, sabia que deveria estar surtando por dentro e por fora com todas as suas falhas em Feitiços e Transfiguração - ao invés de nem mais tocar na sua varinha em seu tempo livre -, e sabia que seria melhor não esfregar na cara de quem quisesse ver que estava beijando Draco Malfoy - por mais privado que aquele local fosse. Porque era isso que estava fazendo, para quem quisesse ver.

Ela estava beijando Draco Malfoy e estava gostando.

Estranha. Sem dúvida.

"Bruxa." Fechou os olhos quando sentiu lábios na sua bochecha, as mãos que aprendera a gostar a puxando para perto, o nariz pontudo indo parar em seu pescoço.

"Fuinha." disse sorrindo, e conseguiu sentir a careta feita pelo sonserino. "O que foi?"

"Esse apelido é irritante."

Também era irritante Ginevra gostar tanto quando ele a chamava de bruxa. Bruxa, quem era tão estranho para gostar daquilo além dela? Para sentir uma coisa boa no peito ao ouvir o nome sair dos lábios finos do rapaz - por que havia mesmo parado de se importar com os pensamentos estranhos que tantas vezes tivera quando ao lado dele?

Havia até mesmo parado de tê-los.

Era bom ficar ao lado do bruxo. Era tão errado, era como uma droga - Draco Malfoy dopava seu cérebro, era a melhor definição. Aqueles malditos beijos, aquelas malditas mãos, a voz: pura dopamina.

"Você não deveria estar na aula de animagia agora?" Ela dopava o dele também?

"Eu desisti de animagia." respondeu, retribuindo o beijo de antes, colando seus lábios na testa do sonserino, os olhos cinzas a observando com o sentimento que nunca mais fora embora desde o dia primeiro de abril. "Já faz mais de um mês, Draco." Não havia comentado aquilo?

Não, porque não havia comentado com ninguém ainda que era totalmente sem sentido continuar com uma aula que lhe preparava para ser um animago quando você _já era um_.

Por que não havia comentado esse fato? Por causa do animal tão _peculiar_ que se transformara? Tão diferente do que ela esperava.

Quando seus lábios se afastaram, seus olhos acharam outra vez a expressão que mais lhe agradava ultimamente.

"O que foi?" o bruxo perguntou, deitando-se no colo da grifinória enquanto ela começava a brincar com os fios loiros - compridos demais naquele ano, quase brancos.

"Você está sorrindo outra vez." Adorava aquele sorriso espontâneo, que aumentou ainda mais com a observação. Não conseguia descrever o quanto o bruxo ficava bonito enquanto assim relaxado, o rosto tão diferente do sempre tão rígido, tão duro que via nos corredores.

"Não se acostume." Mas o sorriso continuou.

"Como se eu fosse me acostumar com esse sorriso ridículo, cara de fuinha." Estava acostumada sim com aquilo - não conseguia mais ficar um dia sem. "Assim como nunca me acostumaria com essa sua companhia irritante."

"Que bom, porque eu nunca me acostumaria com essa cor ridícula de cabelo, nem com essa mania boba de morder o canto do lábio que você tem." Se encostou mais na mão que envolvia seu rosto - a mão dele agora era tão quente!

"Nunca ia querer ao meu lado um canhoto que escreve com uma letra tão pomposa-" A voz arrastada a interrompeu enquanto o dono revirava os olhos.

"Você adora a minha letra, bruxa." Sim, Ginevra também adorava aquela caligrafia irritantemente perfeita, provavelmente resultado de treinos e mais treinos quando novo. "Já eu, nunca olharia para a sua e acharia bonito essas bolinhas que você faz no lugar de pingos nos i's." o bruxo provocou, o que lhe rendeu um tapa no ombro. "Você tem quantos anos, dez?" continuou, rindo.

Rindo. Ela mesma se uniu a risada, aquele sendo o melhor som do dia, sem dúvida.

"Nunca que eu admiraria qualquer coisa em você, cara pálida."

"Você é apaixonada pela minha cara pálida!" O silêncio dela era um sim velado.

"Você é apaixonado pelas minhas sardas!" E o dele também - e ela sabia. "Nunca que eu acharia bonito esses seus olhos que não conseguem se decidir de que cor são." Gostava tanto daqueles malditos olhos quanto da pele branca.

"Nunca que olhar seus castanhos me deixaria alegre." De olhos fechados, sentiu novamente a mão quente em sua bochecha e suspirou: como aquilo era tão fácil? "Nunca que eu desejaria morder seus lábios, nunca que eu colocaria minha boca em cada centímetro desse pescoço sardento." Não resistiu quando ele começou a puxa-la para baixo, a excitação pré-beijo a fazendo abrir mais um sorriso. "Nunca que eu te beijaria sem uma maldita poção do amor, _Weasley_."

"Nunca que eu te deixaria sem uma, _Malfoy_." Mentira.

"Você já deixou."

E ali estava ela, deixando outra vez. Ali estava a ruiva, sendo deitada na grama enquanto aqueles lábios nos dela lhe davam mais uma dose de conforto enquanto as mãos do bruxo corriam pelo seu corpo - bendita seja a dopamina.

 _A bruxa agradecia por estar encostada na parede, pois com certeza suas pernas não aguentariam se manter sem aquele suporte. Suas mãos corriam pelos cabelos loiros, pelo rosto, pelo queixo pontudo. Os ombros dele eram largos, os braços eram fortes, as mãos seguravam firme sua cintura enquanto o corpo dele a pressionava contra o muro._

 _"Draco," ela gemeu quando aqueles lábios acharam seu pescoço. "Isso é um sonho?"_

 _"Claro." ele respondeu com um sorriso torto. "Eu só estou brincando com você, Weasley, v_ _ocê foi uma aposta. Uma aposta que fiz com Flint, e ganhei."_

Flint.

Flint, ela lembrava de Marcos Flint.

Flint, o bruxo desprezível que corria atrás dela, Flint, o bruxo da floresta, o bruxo-

Aquela memória definitivamente não era agradável.

Aquela _memória_. Aquilo tinha acontecido, ela sabia.

 _"Você foi uma aposta."_

Demoraram alguns segundos para o sonserino notar a falta de resposta da bruxa, só efetivamente percebendo quando Ginevra puxou o ar para os pulmões como se sufocasse.

Ela iria sufocar, de novo.

Onde estava aquele sentimento de conforto que tanto precisava? Onde estava sua maldita dopamina?

"Gin?"

Sentou-se, as mãos indo para a cabeça que já latejava.

Draco apostou com Flint que ficaria com ela. Mentira. Nunca que aquilo poderia ser uma verdade, uma lembrança.

"Gin, o que foi?" Era mentira, só podia ser mentira. "Bruxa, o que foi?" Até mesmo sorriu, tamanho absurdo que era aquilo. Nunca tinha falado com Draco antes para-

"Eu fui uma aposta com Flint?" perguntou, esperando encontrar naqueles olhos cinzas confusão. Esperando ver surpresa, seguida por uma negação e uma risada. _Do que você está falando, bruxa? Aposta? Marcos Flint?_

Algo quebrou em seu peito quando passaram-se segundos e o não foi ausente, os olhos do sonserino refletindo uma tristeza nova, e um desespero crescente ao vê-la se levantar.

"Não!" Aquela fora a primeira vez que afastava com ódio a mão que tentava segura-la. Ela realmente fora uma aposta. E se fora, e ele-

Malfoy tinha bagunçado a sua cabeça. Era dele, com certeza, a culpa de sua memória-

O que aquele bruxo havia feito com ela?

"Você não foi uma aposta Ginevra, me escuta-"

"Por que eu não lembro de nada?" Ele ia desfazer aquilo, e ele ia desfazer AGORA. As memórias daquele maldito semestre iam voltar AGORA. "Malfoy, por que eu não me lembro de nada?" Alguma poção, com certeza. O sonserino era ótimo com poções, viva se gabando disso, até mesmo agora-

Havia uma maneira de desfazer aquilo, não havia? Com certeza havia. Precisava haver um jeito.

"Porque usaram um obliviate em você."

Não havia.

 _"Gina, precisamos conversar." escutava o moreno falar. "Eu estou preocupado com você. Não dá pra continuar desse jeito, Gina. Me deixa te ajudar."_

 _"Ele vai voltar, não vai?" perguntava numa voz chorosa enquanto virava-se para a janela. "Ele vai voltar, Cols. Me diga que ele vai voltar."_

Colin Creevey andava _tão_ estranho com ela.

Olhou para o chão. A grama estava tão verde naquele quase verão. Estava comprida, ainda úmida da chuva de ontem. Conseguia observar um conjunto de formigas levar uma migalha de talvez pão para um provável formigueiro. Haviam muitas migalhas ali perto. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que pensar no que estava acontecendo agora.

"Foi Colin, não foi?" perguntou quando reuniu coragem o suficiente para subir os olhos. "De todas as pessoas, justo _ele_."

O sonserino ao menos tinha a decência de olhar para o lago, ao invés de continuar observando-a com aqueles olhos tristes - e era surpresa que também via neles? -, mas outra vez, o silêncio era a única resposta que precisava. Sim, foi Creevey.

"Todo esse tempo, e eu me achando uma louca!" Tentava em vão não gritar. Tentava em vão não derramar outra vez todas as lágrimas, que provavelmente já derramara por aquele sonserino. "E você da droga do meu lado-"

Tudo que lembrara até agora era _verdade_. Todas as memórias nem sempre tão boas ao lado dele. E ela, ao lado do bruxo, por tanto tempo, por tantos meses-

Malfoy nunca lhe falara uma maldita palavra. Todo esse maldito tempo-

"Todo esse maldito tempo e você _sabia_."

.

* * *

Não houve tempo para explicação alguma antes da bruxa sair correndo do canto que agora odiava - nunca mais pisaria ali, assim como nunca mais queria ver a cara do sonserino. Talvez depois de agora, o sentimento se alongaria para o moreno, que a olhava apreensivo enquanto sentado na beira do baú.

"Gina, precisamos conversar. Eu estou preocupado com você. Não dá pra continuar desse jeito, Gina. Me deixa te ajudar." lia com raiva as palavras que anotara no pedaço de pergaminho - se lembrava tanto daquela memória, se recordava agora tão bem de seus últimos minutos antes do bruxo bagunçar sua cabeça.

"Você-"

"Lembra?" bufou, seus olhos achando os esperançosos do amigo, que rapidamente refletiram as emoções mais cedo vistas nos acinzentados da cobra. Não, ela não se lembrava de quase nada, e as partes das quais recordava a deixavam ainda mais confusa. "Se eu lembro que você ferrou com a minha cabeça, ou se eu lembro do que _você resolveu apagar?_ " Silêncios que lhe confirmavam suas suspeitas estavam se tornando uma das coisas que mais odiava. "Eu não recuperei magicamente todas as minhas memórias, se é isso que quer saber. Até porque é um pouco difícil, se não impossível, depois da droga desse feitiço!"

"Gina, pelo amor de Merlin, você está entendendo tudo errado-"

"Eu estou entendendo errado que você jogou um obliviate em mim?"

"Ele pediu-"

"Pior ainda!" Respirou fundo, sentindo uma pressão na cabeça - justo ela, que nunca tiveram uma enxaqueca na vida, estava prestes a ter sua primeira. "Eu fui uma aposta, Colin?" Esperava muito que houvessem palavras.

"Foi, mas você não sabia. Eu tentei colocar essa memória na sua mente-"

"Por que você não me falou?" Realmente não estava se importando com seus gritos naquela segunda. "Por que, ao invés de foder toda a minha cabeça, você não me falou?"

"Porque não iria adiantar nada falar isso! Porque você foi uma aposta por dias, e então se tornou a maldita vida do sonserino, e ele praticamente se tornou a sua! E mesmo se eu falasse sobre uma aposta ridícula, não seria capaz de mudar a droga dos seus sentimentos, e você continuaria-"

Sentiu-se bem por não ser quem chorava agora - estava queimando de raiva, nada conseguiria sair de seus olhos.

"Colin, eu não me lembro de meio semestre da minha vida! Eu vou falhar na metade das minhas provas porque eu não me lembro da matéria!" Era incrível como tudo agora parecia ter cem vezes mais importância do que antes. "Pior, eu lembro! Eu lembro de tudo errado!"

"Eu fiz porque sou seu amigo, Gin-"

"Não!" o cortou, finalmente encarando-o com todo o rancor que crescia em seu peito. "Não, Zabini teria feito isso porque Zabini é amigo dele! Você teria falado comigo se fosse meu amigo!"

Aquela sim era uma dor de cabeça. Era com aquilo que lidava o sonserino, nas vezes-

"Sai daqui." disse, deitando-se na cama. Até quando o traria toda hora para seus pensamentos? "Sai daqui, Creevey. Me deixe dormir."

.

* * *

 _Segunda, 04 de junho._

Aquela saia parecia larga demais na cintura - achava que tinha perdido alguns quilos. Também, Raven e Sati não guardavam bolinhos de chocolate como Colin e Hermione costumavam fazer. Chegava no café da manhã e só haviam sobrado os de limão - mas tudo que era cítrico lhe dava asco -, então muitas vezes se contentava com um copo de leite. Pulava a torrada, que nunca lhe caía bem antes do almoço. Pulava a sobremesa, que deixava para comer no jantar. E muitas vezes estava tão cansada já às seis horas que ia direto da biblioteca para sua cama - e pulava o jantar.

Ginevra não iria conseguir boas notas em nada, senão Poções e DCAT- e odiava com todo seu ser aquelas duas matérias, tanto quanto odiava as pessoas que dia após dia tentavam falar com ela.

Rony não sabia o porquê dela não estar falando com sua namorada, e sim, a ruiva considerou contar inúmeras vezes para seu irmão o quanto sua amiga sabia de Malfoy e sabia do obliviate e ficara quieta por quase meio semestre. Para Ginevra, Hermione era tão culpada quanto Colin - se não mais, por todo o tempo que conviveram desde o início daquele ano, por tudo que a filha de trouxas vira a amiga passar em silêncio. Filha da mãe.

Rony também não conseguia entender o porquê de Gina precisar desistir de quadribol uma semana antes da final - seria tão mais fácil ela contar tudo para o irmão, por que não o fazia?

Estava com fome, mas pularia o jantar outra vez. Já conseguia sentir as lágrimas lhe molharem os olhos quando fechou a porta do salão comunal - infelizmente não vazio, como esperava.

"Gina-"

"A final foi sábado, Harry." disse, fazendo todo esforço possível para a voz sair firme. "Você pode parar de tentar me convencer a voltar para o time, a Grifinória venceu sem mim, não faço falt-"

"Eu não estou aqui pra te convencer, Gin." Gin.

"Não me chame assim." Não aguentava ouvir aquele apelido. "Por favor."

"Tudo bem. Senta aqui comigo por um minuto, prometo que vou ser rápido." o bruxo emendou quando a viu abrir a boca para protestar.

Suspirou, conseguiria segurar as lágrimas mais um pouco, era só não pensar. Falar com Harry era não pensar. Harry, afinal, não sabia de nada.

Sentou-se ao lado do moreno no sofá - Harry não sabia de nada.

"Gina, o que fizeram com você foi errado," Harry _sabia_. "Mas você precisa parar de afastar todo mundo e precisa deixar a gente tentar te ajudar. Hermione-" Respirou fundo enquanto se levantava - Harry também sabia! Harry também sabia e-

"Por que você não me falou nada?" gritou ao sentir uma mão segurando seu pulso. "Por que você apenas assistiu por quase um semestre-"

"Porque eu fiquei sabendo ontem! Gina, senta e me escuta, por favor!" Os olhos verdes sinceros que a fizeram voltar para o sofá vinho. "Hermione teve uma ideia que pode ajudar. Nós podemos doar nossas memórias do semestre passado para você. Dumbledore tem uma coisa chamada penseira-"

"Eu sei o que uma penseira é." interrompeu ríspida, mas sentiu seu coração um pouco mais calmo, como há dias não estivera. "Desculpa."

"Colin, Mione e eu temos muitas lembranças com você. Já fizemos até uma lista!" o grifinório fazia um esforço para a voz sair animada, e a felicidade forçada acabou arrancando um sorriso da bruxa - que não durou muito tempo. "Eu falei com ele também. Esse bruxo é o que mais te deve, e ele concordou em te passar somente o necessário, se é isso que você-" E as lágrimas caíam, enfim. Maldição, tinha conseguido segurar por tanto tempo! "Gina," O abraço que seguiu definitivamente não a ajudava a parar de chorar, não, apenas aumentava seus soluços. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Não, não ia ficar tudo bem. Ninguém conseguia entender o que estava se passando em sua cabeça, conseguia? Sim, era desesperador não se lembrar de quase nada, sim, não saber a matéria lhe deixava a beira de um ataque de nervos. Mas o que lhe tirava o ar, o que acabava com seu sono, não era nem mesmo o feito do melhor amigo: era o sonserino ter _pedido_ aquilo. O maldito amor que ela sentia por aquele maldito bruxo não fora embora com suas memórias - estava ali o tempo todo, e bastou o rapaz se reaproximar para outra vez o sentimento tomar conta de todo o seu maldito ser.

Então como, por Merlin _como_ , para Draco, foi _tão_ fácil tira-la de sua vida?

A única explicação possível era a que o bruxo não retribuía aquele sentimento - não tanto, não tão perdidamente quanto ela. E sendo assim, Ginevra não deveria ama-lo - o loiro nem mesmo fora atrás dela desde o dia da descoberta! E foi esse provavelmente o pensamento que desencadeou o seguinte ato.

Os lábios de Harry não eram finos, mas o bruxo era confortável de se beijar. Diferente do mar tempestuoso que estava acostumada, Harry era um lago calmo: delicado, carinhoso, previsível. E foi naquele momento que Ginevra descobrira que odiava a calmaria em sua vida.

"Eu sei que você gosta dele, Gina." escutou o moreno falar assim que se separaram, os lábios colando em sua testa num beijo amigável. "Não posso dizer que fico feliz com isso, mas também não posso te fazer esquecer. Nem mesmo tentei, mas já sei que não tenho esse poder." fechou os olhos quando as mãos do grifinório secaram suas lágrimas. "Eu não acredito que vou te dizer isso, mas dê uma chance para ele se explicar, ok? Seu coração vai ficar mais leve no final."

"Eu não queria gostar dele."

"Eu não queria gostar de você. Mas a gente não consegue mandar muito nessas escolhas."

E naquele momento Ginevra queria muito, mas muito, ter continuado a querer ver os olhos verdes, e não desejar desesperadamente se perder nos cinzas.

* * *

Estava com a lista em uma mão, a garrafa de firewhisky na outra - a pena já perdida no chão. Relia todos aqueles momentos pela terceira - ou já era quarta? - vez, cada gole tomado do gargalo amenizando a porra da dor que sentia no peito em relembrar todos aqueles malditos segundos de vermelho.

Precisava entregar aquela lista agora, precisava tirar aquelas memórias hoje - mas como diabos faria isso no estado em que se encontrava? Ali estava ele, Draco Malfoy, falhando ainda mais uma vez com a bruxa que ele amava pra caralho. Era bem óbvio agora porque ela nunca mais retribuiria aqueles malditos sentimentos.

Então que merda a ruiva estava fazendo na sua frente?

"Você está me seguindo, Weasley?" perguntou, irritando-se ao ouvir sua voz tão mais enrolada do que esperava - realmente engolir meia garrafa não fora muito esperto de sua parte.

"Você está bêbado, Malfoy." Talvez estivesse _um pouco_ bêbado, afinal. Não que fosse admitir aquilo, justo para aquela bruxa teimosa, insistente, que vestia um vestido verde de verão por debaixo da capa aberta - ela sabia o quanto era maravilhosa naquela cor? Deuses, ela tinha ideia do quanto ele a queria naquele maldito vestido? Do quanto queria ter o direito de toca-la outra vez? Do quanto doía acha-la em todos os malditos lugares daquele castelo e manter-se longe?

"Não bêbado." Jogou a garrafa meio vazia de firewhisky no chão, indo para o mesmo, encostando-se na parede mais próxima à janela. Beber no ritmo que estava bebendo tendo apenas dezesseis anos não deveria ser um coisa muito sábia - mas então, poderia muito bem não passar daquela noite. "Apenas relaxado."

Fechou os olhos ao encostar a cabeça na parede de pedra, agora eram o que, seis? Precisava estar sóbrio até que horas, dez? Provavelmente conseguiria.

"Claro, não bêbado." escutou a voz que tanto amava, e escutou o barulho da garrafa sendo tirada do chão. "Imagina."

"Sarcasmo não combina com você, Ginevra." mentiu. O pior era que combinava - e muito. Quase tudo combinava com aquela maldita bruxa, pensava enquanto tudo parecia rodar.

 _Minha boca combina com a sua._ Mas conseguiu deixar aquelas palavras serem apenas pensamentos - realmente não tinha mais o direito de pedir aquilo.

"Já que está aqui, eu tenho uma coisa pra você, Weasley. Seu precioso Potter foi quem veio me pedir." falava para evitar de outras palavras saírem, voltando a focar no pedaço de pergaminho que ainda segurava. "Primeira memória com Ginevra: você passando pelos jardins com o belo par de pernas que tem." começou, seus olhos indo involuntariamente para as pernas que a grifinória exibia naquele vestido - maldição. "Segunda: eu beijando o seu pescoço na biblioteca antes de você cair de bunda no chão." Forçou os olhos a voltarem para o papel - deveria tê-la segurando. "Terceira: você me beijando na frente da Grifinória." Deveria tê-la beijado de volta já naquela noite. "Quarta: eu te pedindo aulas de Latim - sim, eu menti sobre não saber Latim. Quinta: nós deitados na grama num domingo, a primeira vez que eu quis realmente beijar você."

Fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça na parede: sabia de cor a merda daquela lista. E cada palavra, cada lembrança era como um maldito espinho do diabo dilacerando o que sobrava da merda de seu coração.

"Eu te beijando em Hogsmeade. Você ficando comigo mesmo depois de saber quem sou. O primeiro dia de oclumência, que me mostrou o quanto você é forte. Seus brincos, meu piercing. Seu maldito cheiro em todas as minhas peças de roupa. Nós brigando - brigávamos muito, mas ainda assim eu te-" As palavras entalaram em sua garganta. _Amava. Amo. Vou amar até o último dia._

Sentiu algo quente segurar seu rosto, e deu de cara com olhos chocolate e cabelos vermelhos quando voltou a abrir os olhos: Ginevra estava tão perto que ele praticamente respirava baunilha. Se a tocasse, a bruxa iria gritar? Se acariciasse aqueles fios de fogo, aquelas malditas sardas, aquele corpo, isso a faria sair correndo? A faria esfregar na cara dele tudo que merecia ouvir? Canalha, maldito, mentiroso, monstro, _comensal_. Porque se sim, ficaria contente em apenas ter aquela visão por mais alguns minutos.

Sua mão queimava, segurando-se para não retribuir o toque - tão suave. Por que ela o olhava daquele jeito, tão confusa e tão desejável? Por que não ia embora - mas que merda, nem um obliviate adiantava para mante-la longe! Ginevra já sabia, sabia da maldita aposta, sabia que ele mentira, sabia que fora o responsável pela ideia que lhe roubara tantas memórias, tantas-

Ela estava com a garrafa de firewhisky em uma das mãos, e no segundo seguinte o gargalo tocava aqueles lábios que tanto queria nos dele.

"Vai embora, Ginevra." foi quase uma súplica, e daquela vez ele não a segurou - e daquela vez ela não partiu, tirando do bolso da capa um pedaço de papel dobrado, sentando-se frente ao sonserino.

"Meu _precioso Potter_ disse para eu te dar uma chance de se explicar." Ironia definitivamente combinava com a ruiva. "Eu fui uma aposta: verdade ou mentira?"

"Você _foi_ uma aposta." confessava para ela pela primeira vez. "Você deixou de ser há muito tempo."

"Você é um comensal: verdade ou mentira?"

"Eu tenho a marca."

"Me mostra." E por um momento considerou não levantar a manga - e outra vez o pensamento: ele devia isso a bruxa. "Você fez isso?" As palavras vieram quando os olhos castanhos acharam a enorme cicatriz no antebraço esquerdo.

"Sim."

"Doeu?" Pra caralho.

"Não mais do que perder você." deixou-se falar, e viu o olhar da grifinória suavizar por um segundo.

"Você me salvou de Flint na tarde em que ele me atacou."

"Mentira." Por mais que quisesse que fosse verdade. "Foi Snape quem o estuporou. Eu cheguei depois." E era por isso que o moreno continuava vivo.

"Você pediu para Zabini apagar minha memória." As mãos correram pelos cabelos, os olhos fechando.

"Verdade."

"Você me prometeu que não faria isso."

"Verdade."

"Você mentiu pra mim."

Se limitou em assentir com a cabeça - aquilo estava sendo a pior tortura. Sim, tinha mentido para ela, mas a ruiva tinha ideia do quanto ele também estava sofrendo? Ela lembrava o quanto ele era atormentado naquele maldito ano? O quanto tudo aquilo havia sido pensado para a ruiva não acabar tão fodida quanto ele no final? Sentia um peso na boca do estômago, aquela gastrite já se tornando crônica como suas enxaquecas.

Os olhos castanhos suavizaram mais uma vez, a mão pequena soltando o pedaço de papel e tocando pela primeira vez a cicatriz exposta - outra vez gastou todo seu controle para não puxa-la para si.

"Você me deu um colar."

"Esse aqui?" perguntou, tirando de dentro da capa a joia prateada, quase se atrevendo a sorrir quando viu a ruiva tocar curiosa o pingente. Antes que percebesse - antes de pensar se ela gostaria ou não de ver o que havia dentro - se viu abrindo o medalhão, revelando a foto que andava observando naquelas últimas manhãs. "Creevey pegou de volta." explicou a ausência da joia enquanto a bruxa examinava a foto. "Eu o carrego comigo todos os dias."

Viu o sorriso que tanto sentia falta enquanto a bruxa examinava a figura dos dois, e quando percebeu devolvia o colar para a dona original, agradecendo quando ela não se opôs a vesti-lo outra vez em volta do pescoço. Os lábios estavam outra vez tão próximos no final daquele gesto que bastaria se aproximar mais um pouco-

"Você me ama?" Mais um pouco e tocaria com os seus os que lhe causavam tanta saudade. "Você me ama, Draco?" Não conseguiu responder a tempo, no segundo seguinte sua língua sentia o gosto de álcool e baunilha - outra vez ela, tão corajosa.

Quando se deu conta estavam no chão, Draco envolto por aqueles fios vermelhos que pareciam dançar em cima de seu rosto - vida própria, sabia. Como conseguia ter aquela jovem outra vez em seus braços? Que feitiço a fazia parecer tão receptiva para perdoa-lo?

"Bruxos malvados têm bons lábios." escutou-a sussurrar as palavras que tinha lhe falado há tantos meses atrás por entre beijos, e tinha que se conter, precisava se conter para não jogar aquela ruiva no chão e mostrar o quão boa poderia ser sua boca.

Sua coerência estava acabando rapidamente ao senti-la por cima dele - por Merlin, como que acabaram naquela posição? -, quase no fim ao sentir as mãos tão delicadas e ao mesmo tempo tão urgentes debaixo de sua camisa. A bruxa conseguia sentir suas cicatrizes ao passar por suas costas, seus ombros? Haviam tantas novas, tantas que ela nunca vira, manchando aquela pele branca - ela se importaria ao vê-las?

Por um momento viu Ginevra recobrando a consciência e se afastando, quase assustada, como se se perguntasse o que fazia, o que estava acontecendo para estar ali, beijando justo aquele sonserino. Graças a Merlin pelo firewhisky, pensou em seguida enquanto a colocava com toda a delicadeza possível no chão, a boca indo dos lábios para as bochechas, o nariz, o pescoço - e novamente ela estava entregue.

"Só mais um beijo, Gin." praticamente implorou, os lábios colados no pescoço sardento, as mãos achando as curvas dos seios da grifinória - os sons que ela fazia o deixando à beira de perder o resto de seu pouco controle. "Por mais que eu não mereça, sua boca foi a melhor coisa que já provei na vida," Ela tinha noção do quão sensual eram aqueles malditos gemidos? "Então só mais um, por favor."

Foi quando a própria mão de Ginevra terminou de abrir a camisa que o sonserino vestia que ela parou, respirando fundo e terminando o beijo que ele tanto precisava - tão linda quando corava, tão lindos aqueles lábios entreabertos, tão enlouquecedor não conseguir pensar direito ao redor da ruiva.

"Eu nunca-" As palavras vieram com vergonha, as mãos trêmulas. Claro.

Não sabia de onde tiraria forças para sair de cima da grifinória, embriagado como estava, queimando de vontade de arrancar cada peça de roupa e gritar que sim, ela já havia feito aquilo, eles já haviam feito aquilo, uma, duas, dez vezes! Mas era por causa dele que a ruiva não se lembrava da noite no vestiário, da noite que ele a fizera sentir-se bem pra caralho - sim, Draco lembrava de cada palavra, de cada sensação.

"Desculpa." Quis gritar quando ouviu o pedido - por Merlin, era ele quem deveria se desculpar por ter dado aquela ideia, por ter tirado aquela memória tão importante da bruxa! Porque sim, era o responsável por tudo aquilo e queria implorar um perdão, implorar pelo maldito amor que ela não se lembrava ao certo de ter, porque doía _tanto_ não ser mais o dono da merda daquele coração - e outra vez tomava um gole de firewhisky encostado na parede, as coisas com certeza melhorariam depois de mais alguns goles da bebida, que descia queimando pela garganta.

Mas a garrafa foi tirada de si pela última vez e jogada em um canto daquela sala, mãos pequenas impedindo as suas de voltar a fechar a camisa enquanto a baunilha outra vez o invadia.

"Nós fizemos amor no vestiário naquela tarde." a bruxa mais afirmou do que perguntou, sentando-se no colo do sonserino enquanto o ajudava a se livrar da capa e camisa - a da ruiva já no chão.

Se alguma vez achara que o desejo por aquela bruxa atingira seu limite, aquele dia veio para prova-lo errado. Seus olhos foram para os dela quase receosos, quase com medo de tocar a pele nua daqueles braços sardentos - com certeza Ginevra tinha ideia do quanto ele a queria, com certeza sentia o quanto precisava dela, enquanto a bruxa voltava a achar seus lábios.

"No vestiário, na estufa," de olhos fechados, as mãos enfim achando o par de braços, Draco dizia entre os beijos que se tornavam mais necessários a cada segundo. "Na sala precisa," Prendeu a respiração ao ver que a grifinória usava a mesma cor por baixo daquela peça de roupa - Merlin, quando ela havia tirado o vestido? "Na sua detenção, _Ginevra por favor-_ " implorou ao sentir as mãos achando o fecho de sua calça, mas um único olhar foi o necessário para cala-lo.

Ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele precisava.

Entre toques, se livravam das últimas peças de roupa, suas mãos se lembrando de todos os lugares que a faziam soltar os melhores sons.

"Você me ama." escutou quando a deitou sobre sua capa - não era mais uma pergunta.

"Sim." A ruiva nua sempre era a visão mais perfeita de sua vida - nada nunca mudaria aquilo. "Eu amo você." A expressão que via naquele rosto no primeiro segundo que se uniam sempre o faria beirar perder o controle. "Eu amo você, bruxa." repetia como um mantra enquanto beijava cada parte daquele corpo - nunca mais conseguiria parar de falar, como imaginara. "Eu amo você."

Não soube ao certo quanto tempo passou até deitar-se exausto ao lado dela, muito menos em qual momento fechara seus olhos após puxa-la para perto, se entregando a um sono necessário - um que não tinha há dias, senão meses. Mas sabia que o relógio marcava dez horas ou mais ao acordar com o barulho de uma explosão.

A sala estava vazia.


	36. Nessa data querida

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Nessa data querida

* * *

 _Terça, 05 de junho._

A primeira coisa que notou foi que todo seu corpo doía - muito. Recuperou a consciência e já gostaria de apagar novamente pela intensidade do incômodo em seu peito. Que merda de dor era aquela? O que acontecera mesmo antes de fechar os olhos? Sua última memória eram os cabelos loiros de sua mãe, o que não fazia o menor sentido, ele estava com Ginevra-

Não, tinha acordado com o barulho de uma bomba, e a ruiva não estava mais lá. E então Narcisa estava ao seu lado, e talvez nunca tivesse sangrado tanto na vida - era sangue pra caralho que saía por aqueles cortes, e pelo choro que ouvia, parecia estar perdendo o suficiente para nunca mais acordar. Então como estava consciente? E quem mesmo havia lançado aquele feitiço?

"O quão fodido eu estou?" a voz saiu rouca, Draco reconhecendo que não fazia ideia de que lugar era aquele ao abrir os olhos.

"Você ganhou um par de cicatrizes." Severo?

Sim, ele lembrava de Severo: Snape estava atrasado. Snape estava atrasado tanto quanto ele naquela maldita noite - não fora naquela sala, vazia a não ser pelo sonserino, que ganhara os novos machucados. Olhou para o peito envolto em ataduras e notou um vermelho que insistia em aparecer. Sangue.

"Vai demorar semanas até os cortes fecharem, garoto. Vai ter que descansar." Com prazer, se a dor passasse e o deixasse voltar a dormir. "Tem um estoque de poções para isso no armário do banheiro."

"Saia da minha cabeça, Severo." Fez a primeira tentativa de se levantar, sem sucesso. Cacete de dor.

"Qual é a última coisa de que se lembra?"

 _"Você!" o grito vinha do bruxo de óculos, que já sacava a varinha no meio daquele caos. "Você o matou!"_

 _Precisava sair dali. Precisava sair dali agora._

 _"Notícias se espalham rápido, Potter." Quase se esquecera da impossibilidade de aparatar naquele colégio - merda. "Accio Nimbus!"_

 _"Septumsempra!"_

"Potter filho de uma puta." Tentou se levantar mais uma vez, tarefa quase impossível com a dor. O bruxo havia soltado aquele maldito feitiço, mas por que diabos ele não conseguiu se defender? Tinha que admitir que Potter era bom, no entanto não _tão_ bom quanto ele - não em duelos, definitivamente: Draco cresceu aprendendo a duelar. O que tirara então tanto seu foco? "Eu o matei, não matei?" Era um bom motivo para toda aquela desatenção.

 _"Expelliarmus!" Ainda estava ofegante da corrida até o topo da torre de astronomia quando lançou o feitiço que desarmara o diretor. Não era aquele o combinado, não era ele quem deveria estar fazendo aquilo, mas - "Quem mais está aqui?"_

 _"É a pergunta que te faço, garoto. Quem mais está aqui?" Mas Severo não estava em lugar nenhum._

 _Porra._

 _"Eu não sei onde está Snape." E ele desesperadamente precisava achar aquele bruxo, porque não conseguiria executar a tarefa que deveria ser sua - porque não queria. Então sim, não iria conseguir justamente por não querer - como se convencer de querer matar aquele homem em cinco minutos? Como querer lançar a maldição da morte?_

 _"Quem vai fazer isso é Severo." Que deveria estar ali, mas não estava. "Está me escutando, Draco? Você não é um assassino."_

 _Sabia que não era._

 _Até a hora que precisaria ser._

 _"Nós não temos mais tempo." E chegou até mesmo a levantar a varinha, pouco antes de perceber que não eram apenas os dois naquela sala._

 _"Ginevra não vai amar um assassino, Malfoy!"_

"Eu matei Dumbledore." E aquele maldito bruxo estava lá, e viu. E agora ela sabia, a ruiva sabia - ele havia a visto no meio daquela bagunça? Onde a grifinória estava?

A negação do professor o surpreendeu.

"Não, quem o matou fui eu. Era o combinado, garoto."

 _"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Era quase engraçada a expressão de Snape ao encontrar os três bruxos parados naquele espaço - era quase engraçado ele querer gargalhar com aquilo. "Malfoy, você tinha **uma** tarefa." escutou quando o moreno notou a varinha no chão. "Apenas uma. __Estupefaça!" E Potter caiu._ _"Maldito seja esse bruxo! Tire-o daqui!"_

 _"Eles estão chegando, Severo." Era o diretor que falava, enquanto mais passos começavam a ser ouvidos."Eles não podem saber que foi você."_

 _"Saia logo daqui, garoto!" Inferno, pensava enquanto convocava sua vassoura._

 _Ainda conseguiu ver o jato de luz verde, segundos antes de sair pela janela, segundos depois o grupo de comensais pisando torre adentro._

Os seguidores gritavam seu nome junto do daquele bruxo doente enquanto duelavam com os professores e bruxos da Ordem que surgiam, lembrava disso agora. Por um momento respirou aliviado: ele não era um assassino, _ainda_.

Mas Ginevra não deveria saber do fato - não, deveria ter a mesma informação que todos tinham: Draco Malfoy, maldito homicida, comensal sanguinário, sicário de merda. Provavelmente o odiava ainda mais agora - ainda mais após aquele último encontro -, mas ao menos aquele era o esperado desde sua entrada na Ordem: seria o culpado pela morte do velho bruxo, e ninguém descobriria a mentira até a maldita guerra acabar. A ruiva não saberia que ele não era o assassino de uma das esperanças da resistência até tudo aquilo ter fim.

Mas um dia, ela saberia. E ele faria de tudo para continuar vivo até o maldito dia chegar - até porque sabia que a ruiva estaria segura.

"Narcisa fez a maioria dos arranjos para esconder você. Zabini também foi de grande ajuda." escutou o professor dizer enquanto tentava sem muito sucesso se levantar da cama pela terceira vez - a porra do seu peito parecia que rasgaria com todo movimento que executava.

Mal registrou a palavra usada: esconder? Esconde-lo de quem, da Ordem?

"Meus pais, onde eles estão?" Não conseguia se lembrar do quarto onde estava, muito menos lhe era familiar a paisagem janela afora. Era o barulho do mar que conseguia ouvir?

"Sua mãe não se lembra de nada." Como? "Diferente do amiguinho grifinório da Weasley, eu tenho anos de prática em obliviar pessoas." Maldição, do que mais Snape tinha conhecimento? "Apenas eu e Zabini sabemos da sua localização, e isso vai continuar assim até que eu diga o contrário, entendeu?" As informações ainda não faziam o menor sentido. "Era apenas uma tarefa."

Esconder. Narcisa e Blaise o ajudaram a se esconder.

"Você só precisava abrir o armário."

"Eu sou um fugitivo, Severo?" Impossível. Realmente não fazia sentido, porque aquilo, definitivamente, não era o combinado.

"Você é um traidor, garoto. Não lembra a merda que fez?"

 _Agradeceu ao achar Creevey junto de Zabini no meio dos jardins, largando tanto o bruxo quanto a vassoura com eles. Ginevra, onde ela estava? Os alunos permaneciam quase todos na parte de fora do castelo, mas seus olhos não conseguiam achar quem tanto ansiava em nenhum lugar._

 _"Também estamos procurando a ruiva, Malfoy." Blaise respondeu, provando o quanto o conhecia enquanto o outro bruxo começava a acordar o grifinório._

 _Então escutou um grito - e mesmo no meio de tantos, nunca que deixaria de reconhecer justo aquela voz - e começou a correr antes mesmo de se dar conta do que fazia. Como conseguiu escutar, estando tão longe? Corria e corria e nunca chegava no maldito local!_

 _O quão perigoso seria gritar o nome dela?_

 _O quanto se arrependeria se não gritasse?_

 _Mais alguns segundos e descobriu qual era a localização da voz, que parecia estar a cada segundo mais fraca. Entrava na estufa já com a varinha em punho, pronto para estuporar quem quer que estivesse a fazendo gritar, mas não foi um jato vermelho que acabou atingindo aquele bruxo no peito._

 _Vermelho eram os cabelos bagunçados que tocavam o chão, o rosto manchado de sangue, as mãos abertas, os olhos chorosos, vermelha era aquela maldita unha que parecia estar faltando. Vermelho era tudo que via, apesar da luz verde que iluminava o lugar por poucos segundos, fazendo Flint cair sem vida ao lado da bruxa._

 _Finalmente entendia o que era querer lançar aquela maldição._

 _"Merda."_

 _No instante seguinte estava ao lado de Ginevra, a pegando nos braços para tira-la de perto daquilo. Não havia acontecido nada, nada além do que via, ele se certificava examinando os machucados daquele corpo, verificando o estado da roupa. Hematomas em um dos ombros, e o sangue parecia vir do braço contrário. Uma alça do vestido estava rasgada, e eram três unhas que pareciam ter sido arrancadas por acidente, mas ele conseguiria curar aquilo, sem dúvida. Ela conseguiria se curar daquilo, com certeza._

 _"Gin, está tudo bem." Mas outra vez a bruxa parecia estar em choque. Ela tremia por causa do nervosismo ou por medo de quem a tinha nos braços? Ele mesmo começara a tremer, tentando não se deixar consumir pela ansiedade antes de resolver tudo aquilo, antes de tira-la do meio daquele ataque. "Ele nunca mais vai te machucar. Você vai ficar bem, Gin."_

 _Fechou os olhos por um momento: precisava leva-la até alguém da Ordem. Todos sabiam quem o sonserino era, quem a ruiva era, e leva-la consigo passava longe de ser uma sábia escolha._

 _Nem mesmo considerou o que as pessoas pensariam, apenas saiu do local com a bruxa no colo, enquanto procurava algum rosto seguro, algum bruxo com quem pudesse deixar a ruiva e ir embora - pois ficar com ele não era, definitivamente, seguro, assim como abandona-la sozinha ao lado de um comensal morto._

 _A sangue-ruim teria que servir._

 _"Granger!" Já corria em direção a filha de trouxas, a bruxa olhando de uma forma nada receptiva, quando viu os olhos da ruiva fecharem e sentiu o corpo amolecer em seus braços._

 _"Você-"_

 _"Ela está sangrando." Se abaixou, percebendo só naquele momento o braço úmido de Ginevra - era uma quantidade muito maior do que estava esperando, via pelas sua camisa já vermelha. Merda, como não havia reparado nisso antes?_ _"Tira ela daqui, Granger!"_

Ele era _sim_ um assassino.

"Puta que pariu." xingou ao enfim achar o mar janela afora. "E Ginevra?" Snape deveria ter ao menos alguma informação.

"Está viva, pelo que sei. Um corte no braço não mata ninguém, como você já deve saber." Grande informação. "Incrível descobrir ser um traidor e sua primeira preocupação ainda ser a garota Weasley." _Incrível que sua primeira preocupação ainda seja uma mulher morta_ , pensou em responder - e por sorte se conteve a tempo.

"Ela deve me odiar." Voltou para a cama com um sentimento de derrota.

"Eu não tenho mais contato com esse lado da guerra, garoto. E você não pode mais ter contato com nenhum, sabe disso, não sabe?" Estava prestes a protestar quando Severo continuou. "Avery te viu matando Marcos Flint." Enfim veio a acusação.

"O filho da puta iria-"

"Comensais não matam comensais a não ser que seja uma ordem direta Dele." A voz que o interrompeu falava num tom irritado. "E então te viram levando Potter numa maldita vassoura-"

"Você _mandou_ eu fazer isso-"

"E ajudando a traidora de sangue-"

"Eu não iria deixa-la ali, Severo!" enfim explodiu - maldição, até mesmo gritar doía. "O propósito de me enfiar no meio dessa merda toda sempre foi poder acabar vivo e com ela _ao menos_ viva."

Viu Snape pinçar a base do nariz, provavelmente tentando arranjar paciência para não lhe causar um dano ainda maior - ele mesmo estava tentando manter a pouca que lhe restava.

"Estamos na Itália." o ex-professor começou depois de um tempo, tirando alguns papéis de dentro da capa e entregando para Draco. "Ilha de Elba."

"Não temos nenhuma propriedade na Ilha de Elba."

"Exatamente." O que era aquilo? Não era algo bruxo aquele papel que lhe era entregue, e seu nome- "Agora você tem, Lucius Onorato."

Em todo aquele tempo, estar distante de tudo aquilo era uma das coisas que mais desejava.

"Você vai viver como trouxa aqui até o dia que puder mostrar sua cara outra vez."

Realmente desejava.

"Aqui estão seus documentos, e os documentos da sua propriedade."

Realmente _achava_ que desejava.

"E Zabini virá alguma hora para explicar sobre seu dinheiro."

Até estar totalmente distante.

"Feliz aniversário, você acabou de conseguir seu passe para fora dessa _merda toda_."

E totalmente longe de todo seu maldito vermelho.

...

 _Sábado, 11 de agosto._

Tanto junho quanto julho passaram de forma dolorosamente lenta. Suas unhas já haviam crescido novamente, mas o corte no braço direito deixara uma cicatriz que a lembraria eternamente daquele momento. Dos sonserinos. Não precisaria mais se preocupar agora com Marcos Flint, sem dúvida - seu desassossego era exclusivo para um bruxo apenas.

Ele era um assassino. Ela também teria se tornado uma, caso não houvesse escolha, caso estivesse naquela situação? Caso fosse o bruxo que estivesse sendo assim machucado, prestes a-

Mas então, não fora apenas Flint morto pelo sonserino naquela noite.

Respirou, servindo-se mais uma vez de café - maldição, não deveria beber café.

"Você tomando isso?" comentou Guilherme, ele mesmo se servindo de mais uma xícara. "Desde quando a pequena Gina gosta de café?"

Desde que o cheiro a fazia lembrar dele, seu cérebro respondeu automaticamente.

"Acho que cresci." tentou responder num tom despreocupado enquanto tomava o primeiro gole, mais uma vez tentando inutilmente esvaziar sua cabeça - como as pessoas que meditavam faziam aquilo parecer tão fácil?

"Cresceu mesmo, minha irmãzinha já tem dezesseis anos!" seu irmão respondeu, a puxando para um abraço carinhoso enquanto colocava um pequeno embrulho na sua frente. "Feliz aniversário, Gin."

Fechou os olhos, se afundando no abraço do ruivo mais velho. Dezesseis anos, era velha o suficiente, não era? Estava quase certa de que teria que ser. Por um momento considerou contar tudo o que guardava no peito para Guilherme - ele poderia entender, poderia até mesmo aconselha-la, não? Aconselha-la a lidar com aquele sentimento que a estava matando por dentro, com aquele maldito amor que nem sabia como tinha _ainda_ , mas tinha, por um bruxo sonserino-

Não. Draco Malfoy não era mais apenas um sonserino, ou _apenas_ um comensal. Não era mais tão simples, como fazia parecer em seus pensamentos naquele primeiro semestre, quando nem mesmo se lembrava da marca, quando apenas estava beijando aqueles malditos lábios enquanto as mãos frias acariciavam seu rosto com quase adoração.

Sabia que nenhum de sua família receberia bem qualquer coisa referente ao assassino de Alvo Dumbledore.

Ele teria se transformado num assassino caso ela tivesse ficado? Caso não tivesse, no instante seguinte ao bruxo adormecer, pego todas suas roupas e partido? Aquilo era premeditado, teria acontecido com ou sem ela ao seu lado naquela noite?

Por que havia partido?

Daria tudo para mudar aquela última ação e ter permanecido deitada no chão frio contra o corpo quente, mas estava tão confusa, tão sem saber o que pensar. Ao ver os olhos fechados, a expressão tão relaxada outra vez vestindo o rosto pontudo, ao saber depois daquilo que amava desesperadamente um dos responsáveis por apagar sua memória, um _comensal_ , só queria ir para um canto e desabar - não conseguiria, não queria, chorar na frente dele.

"Obrigada, Gui." agradeceu ao ver os quadrados de chocolate que tanto gostava - talvez não fosse tão difícil comer aquilo, como estava sendo com todas as outras comidas. Afinal, ele não lhe dava quadradinhos de chocolate, mas sim sempre aparecia com uma pena de algodão-doce. Quadradinhos de chocolate não a deixariam enjoada, definitivamente.

Já conseguia sentir uma lágrima ao sair pela porta da cozinha.

Que ótimo aniversário. Só que não.

...

Quadradinhos de chocolate a deixariam tão nauseada quanto todas as outras coisas, descobriu mais para o fim do dia, após todos cantarem parabéns - o bolo de baunilha também não caía muito bem. Aquilo era gastrite nervosa, só podia ser, nunca tivera essas coisas e agora, justo agora, justo por ele-

 _Merlin, me faça parar de pensar. Se eu bater a cabeça até desmaiar consigo parar de pensar?_

Bufou, não poderia fazer aquilo naquele segundo.

Encostou a cabeça na mesa, largando o garfo junto ao prato com ainda metade do doce. Estava tão exausta de tentar não analisar aquilo que já enxergava o casamento do irmão com outros olhos: não via a hora da festa começar, para toda a agitação distraí-la - contava as horas para a noiva chegar com os parentes e encher ainda mais a casa. Fleuma se tornara até mesmo suportável. Tudo que tirasse seu foco dos cabelos platinados se tornava suportável, até mesmo Hermione.

"Não gostou do bolo, querida?" escutou ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro esquerdo. Nem mesmo levantou a cabeça antes de murmurar um 'sem fome', e esperava que Molly fosse reagir igual aos outros e a deixar sozinha - mas então, Molly era sua mãe. "Você anda quieta, filha. O que está acontecendo com a minha pequena?"

Ginevra juntou toda a força que lhe restava para voltar a levantar a cabeça, seus olhos cansados indo para os preocupados da outra ruiva. Não conseguia pensar em uma resposta que não envolvesse ela cair em lágrimas no meio da festa improvisada pela família, e agradeceu momentaneamente pelas palavras a deixarem continuar com seu silêncio.

"Harry vai vir para cá em dois dias." Sim, a bruxa sabia - isso, fale de Harry, Harry era suportável. Até mesmo gostava dele, _ainda_. "Mas você não nutre mais nada por ele, estou certa?"

Como sempre.

"Mãe-" Por um segundo lembrou-se do beijo, que apenas confirmou o sentimento que agora havia pelo moreno - de apenas amizade. "É complicado." Foi o melhor que conseguiu falar.

A verdade era que complicado nem mesmo começava a explicar tudo aquilo. Sua mãe era a pessoa que talvez pudesse entender - depois de Gui, claro - e mesmo assim não tinham palavras ainda para tentar explicar aquela situação. Era ridículo, sim, mas a ruiva não fazia nem ideia de como começar - o que contar primeiro para não acabar com qualquer chance de entendimento já nas primeiras frases? Como contar que havia se apaixonado duas vezes por um comensal que pedira para apagar sua memória, matara Dumbledore e-

 _Respira._

"É o menino que te protegeu daquele monstro que te preocupa?" Como a bruxa mais velha conseguia ser tão certeira?

"Harry foi quem me ajudou, mãe." mentiu, esperando não precisar trazer a tona o assunto que tanto machucava. Mas era inútil, conseguia já ver a teimosia e insistência nos olhos da figura materna - tão como ela.

"Não foi o que Snape me contou." Snape. "Mas aquela cobra poderia estar mentindo novamente, não seria novidade."

O antigo professor de Poções era um traidor, e havia ajudado Draco Malfoy. Draco, o bruxo para quem Ginevra havia se entregado, uma vez pelo que recordava, inúmeras pelo que o loiro deixara escapar no momento. O bruxo que a protegeu naquele final, mesmo depois do que fez, fazendo outra vez, impedindo aquele monstro de-

Merlin, por que não conseguia deixar sua mente em silêncio por um minuto? Um minuto de paz seria o suficiente.

"Isso é uma coisa que eu não falo para muita gente, mas antes do seu pai, eu gostava de um outro garoto. Era um bruxo da Sonserina." Molly voltou a falar, fazendo-a enfim pensar se sua mãe estaria insinuando algo.

Mas a bruxa não sabia quem a salvara na batalha de junho, sabia? Ninguém sabia, fora sua dita amiga - última pessoa que o vira antes do loiro desaparecer no meio da batalha. Ninguém tinha ideia que fora aquele sonserino quem a salvara daquele maníaco - ela mesma demorou boas horas para lembrar de todos os fatos.

"Mãe, eu não-"

Não é tão simples, queria falar, realmente não era mais tão simples. Mas se manteve quieta, os olhos fixados nos restos do bolo, a mente longe. Não era algo tão simples quanto uma casa, então agora não era apenas fazer um moletom verde e torcer para que ninguém implicasse com o sobrenome Malfoy.

"Não me entenda errado, eu amo o seu pai, amo toda nossa família e não seria nada sem todos vocês. O que eu quero dizer é que independente da casa de seu pai, eu teria me casado com ele." Com um beijo na testa, a mulher deixou a bruxa mais nova continuar contemplando os restos da massa de baunilha que sobravam no prato de porcelana.

Realmente não era assim simples.

Quietude outra vez, mas não, sua maldita mente não conseguia ficar em silêncio e era quase enlouquecedor. Quando se tornara assim tão ansiosa, irritantemente inquieta? Lembrava-se de um moletom verde em algum lugar - nas suas coisas? Sua mãe havia feito? Sentia que em algum momento, quis muito entregar ao sonserino algo assim - era difícil definir aquela memória.

Era difícil também definir o amor que sabia que sentia pelo loiro, mais difícil ainda aceitar que, mesmo ele não sendo uma boa pessoa, o sentimento continuava e provavelmente continuaria existindo - ela poderia ser considerada uma pessoa ruim por nutrir algo por alguém assim? Deveria odiá-lo por quem ele matou? Era tão difícil! Draco havia mesmo feito aquilo? Ele teve coragem no final, porque não seria tarefa dele, não era-

Não era tarefa do rapaz matar o diretor, ela sabia disso.

Tarefa?

Merlin, como a bruxa tinha tanta certeza daquilo? Porque tinha - tinha certeza que não era ele quem executaria a tarefa.

 _"O que foi, bruxa?"_

 _"Colin disse que você precisa matar uma pessoa." dizia preocupada, a cabeça se aconchegando mais na dobra do pescoço do sonserino - cheiro de grama._

 _"Eu preciso."_

 _"Você vai?" Sorriu ao sentir os lábios em sua testa enquanto ouvia a negativa._

 _"Não, Gin. Você acredita em mim?"_

Era uma tarefa ordenada por Ele?

 _"Weasley." A voz já impaciente que a fez dizer as primeiras palavras._

 _"Eu preciso da sua ajuda para ajudar alguém."_

 _"Fale." Snape bufou. "Logo."_

 _"Eu quero que o senhor ajude Draco Malfoy. Eu quero que você ofereça a chance dele entrar na Ordem."_

Era uma tarefa ordenada por Voldemort, sim. Mas ele não iria cumpri-la. Ele não iria cumpri-la porque estava na Ordem?

Dane-se. De repente estava tão contente que conseguiria até mesmo sorrir se tentasse. Draco não teria mudado de ideia, teria? Ele não faria aquilo, lá no fundo sabia que ele não faria aquilo, _ele não fez_.

"Mãe?" chamou ao chegar ao lado da bruxa, que começava a organizar as louças na pia. "O que Snape falou?"

"Sobre o rapaz sonserino?" Molly perguntou, já levitando um prato limpo para um dos armários mais altos. "Ele me disse que havia um bruxo que daria a vida pela sua, pois você tinha salvo a dele." a bruxa terminou com uma ponta de orgulho na voz. "E por isso, estando você segura poderíamos confiar nele até o final. Quem sabe podemos falar sobre ele um dia desses."

"Um dia." respondeu, os lábios enfim subindo.

Passava um pouco da meia noite quanto retornou ao seu quarto, não sabia como tinha aguentado ficar acordada até aquela hora, tamanho era o sono que andava sentindo. Totalmente distraída, orgulhou-se por conter o grito ao abrir a porta e não achar seu quarto vazio, os olhos crescendo ao observar a figura loira parada ao lado de sua cama.

Fechou a porta, um aperto no coração, antes de tentar falar alguma coisa - mas o sonserino foi mais rápido.

"Ruiva."


	37. v-3

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

V-3

* * *

 _Domingo, 12 de agosto._

"Ruiva."

"Blaise." Blaise Zabini, parado ao lado de sua cama, segurando um embrulho em uma das mãos.

"Ganhou uns quilinhos, ruiva?" O namorado de seu ex melhor amigo, o melhor amigo de seu antes namorado.

"Eu mal estou comendo, Zabini." E outra vez ele em seus pensamentos. Ele, a droga do dia inteiro na sua cabeça, aquelas malditas mãos, sua boca, os olhos irritantemente lindos, a voz, as poucas memórias, ele. Ele, que não era o assassino de Dumbledore, mas ainda era a pessoa responsável pelos danos causados em sua cabeça. Ele, o-

Deveria gritar?

"Por favor não grite." o bruxo pediu, como se conseguisse ler seus pensamentos. "Não, eu não consigo me enfiar na sua cabeça, mas sua cara é muito previsível para mim depois de todo o tempo que passei contigo."

"Nós passamos tempo juntos?" olhou um pouco desconfiada: não era como se ela exatamente lembrasse daquela cobra. "Pra mim, você é um babaca que de repente começou a sair com o meu dito melhor amigo e o afastou de mim - porque Colin estava estranho pra caramba com aquela cobra sonserina ao seu lado!" Por um momento, não deu a mínima para o volume que usava. "Não é como se você tivesse me deixado manter alguma memória de algum tempo bom contigo!"

"Não é como se eu tivesse _escolhido_ fazer isso."

"Você disse para Colin fazer!" baixou o tom ao ouvir um ruído no quarto ao seu lado: a última coisa que precisava era ter um de seus irmãos entrando ali justo agora. "É a mesma coisa que ter feito."

"Eu teria usado outro feitiço, Ginevra." Aqueles olhos azuis realmente mostravam arrependimento. "Nunca teria usado um obliviate em você - por _ele_. Ele, que está destruído, ele, que fez a maior parte das coisas que fez por você. Ele, que te ama pra caralho." Outch. "Mas você sabe disso, não sabe? Lá no fundo, por mais que esteja com raiva, você sabe que Malfoy nunca ferraria assim com a sua memória - eu quem deveria ter feito, nem mesmo seu amigo pode ser considerado culpado. Então me culpe que eu mereço."

"Como está Colin?" tentou parecer desinteressada enquanto perguntava, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

"Com saudades de você." Não conseguiu conter aquele mínimo sorriso - maldição, também sentia falta daquele idiota, mesmo com toda a confusão que o idiota tenha feito. "Arrependido, como deve imaginar. Mandando uma coruja a cada dois dias, que andam voltando com a mesma carta da ida. Pensando em várias formas de te ajudar - o que me faz te dar seu primeiro presente, ruivinha. Feliz aniversário _um pouco_ atrasado." O pacote continuava em uma das mãos do sonserino, mas um pequeno saco era tirado de um de seus bolsos e colocado ao alcance da bruxa.

Alcançou o suposto presente um pouco receosa, o loiro voltando a falar ao perceber que ela claramente não fazia ideia do que eram aqueles pequenos frascos.

"São memórias. Nossas memórias, praticamente todas que temos referente à você e a vocês dois." Lembrou-se da conversa com Harry no mesmo momento. Ela conseguiria enfim ver o que tinha esquecido, conseguiria vê-lo, ver tudo que tinha sido tirado de sua mente-

"Eu não tenho uma penseira." se recordou um pouco mal humorada, pegando o frasco que continha um líquido laranja com o número cinco pintado em dourado. Talvez fosse melhor não ter aquilo de volta, afinal.

"Não precisa de uma, ruiva. O que tem aí dentro é uma poção. É só tomar."

Com aquelas palavras, soube que o presente não era apenas do casal de bruxos. O sonserino era tão ridiculamente bom em poções, era por isso que ela conseguira o mínimo para passar nas provas de Slughorn? A ajuda do bruxo ficara gravada em alguma parte lá no fundo de seu cérebro?

Bem, ao menos em algum N.O.M. passara com uma nota aceitável - não queria ver a reação de sua mãe ao descobrir o resultado das demais matérias.

"É dele, não é mesmo?" Será que os pequenos recipientes de líquido verde eram de Draco? Tomaria aquele maldito líquido agora se fosse, tomaria todos se suas malditas memórias-

"Ele quem fez, mas não tem nenhuma memória vinda de Malfoy." Já deveria ter se acostumado com aqueles apertos no peito, assim como deveria saber que nada viria daquele sonserino neurótico, egoísta, cretino, arrogante, filho de uma- "Draco achou não ser segu-"

"Eu não quero." Empurrou o saco de volta para o loiro. "Eu não quero isso Zabini, pode levar."

"Quebre, jogue pelo ralo, ponha na gaveta - é seu, eu não vou levar de volta que nem uma maldita coruja." Claro que o sonserino não pegaria de volta - mesmo sem sua memória, conhecia pelo menos o mínimo daquelas cobras: viviam para inferniza-la. "Isso também." E tanto o saco quanto o pacote antes nas mãos de Zabini foram parar no seu colo. "Colin pede desculpas, mais uma vez, e diz que está disposto a ajudar no que você precisar." escutou o loiro falar enquanto abria o nó do barbante que parecia segurar o embrulho.

Iria falar que não se importava e que queria que Colin enfiasse suas desculpas num lugar não muito agradável quando o embrulho se desfez e seus olhos acharam uma letra ridiculamente pomposa num pedaço de papel sobre todos aqueles doces. Seu coração acelerou no mesmo momento em que os olhos marejaram - como doía a droga daquela saudade! Amaria para sempre aquela maldita caligrafia, e como Merlin, como conseguia amar tanto um dos responsáveis pelo caos que estava sua vida?

Não aguentava mais se perguntar aquilo. E não, não havia, e talvez não haveria, uma maldita resposta.

 **Comece pelo V-3: eu soube naquele domingo.**

 **P.s.: Espero que ainda sejam suas favoritas.**

Antes de se dar conta achava o frasco verde - imaginando que seria disso o V - com o número três e tirava a pequena rolha.

"Ruiva?"

"É só beber?" Não esperou mais um segundo ao vê-lo sacudir positivamente a cabeça.

Tinha gosto de menta - sentiu quando o líquido bateu na sua língua. Com certeza não era o gosto original da poção, lembrava-se do loiro comentando que conseguia já trapacear em alguns sabores intragáveis, e por um momento ficara tão esperançosa! Mas era uma memória daquele ano, aquela.

Blaise a observava curioso com seus olhos azuis cristalinos, mas passou-se um, dois minutos, e a ruiva não sentia nada de diferente - não lembrava de nada diferente. Claro que daria errado, o que dava certo na sua vida naqueles últimos dias?

Fechou os olhos frustrada, tirando uma das penas do pacote e colocando na boca: aquele açúcar leve com certeza traria algum conforto que nada andava trazendo ultimamente.

Ao menos não estava enjoada.

 _"Admita, eles formam um belo casal."_

Como?

 _"Blai, se esse bruxo machucar a minha amiga-"_

 _"Ela tem muito mais chances de machuca-lo. Veja só. Você não percebe o jeito que ele olha pra ruiva?"_

Abriu os olhos no mesmo segundo e as lágrimas enfim caíram ao ver tão claramente - mesmo de longe - a figura vestindo uma capa sonserina, enquanto outra - ela? - cutucava o bruxo repetidamente no peito. Ela, definitivamente.

 _"O que te possuiu para mandar tudo aquilo hoje de manhã?"_

 _"Ela é sempre assim nervosinha?"_ Colin. Via Colin ao seu lado - ele estava mesmo ali?

 _"Ele dá motivo, Blai. Agora me convença novamente do porque você achar que ele não vai aprontar alguma com Ginevra."_

 _"Observe."_ Outra vez os olhos foram para o casal que discutia

 _"Será que VOCÊ NÃO PENSA? Você tem pelo menos uma leve noção dos problemas que eu poderia ter arranjado? Meu irmão é um inferno em relação à meus garotos e-"_

 _"E desde quando eu sou seu garoto?"_

 _"Fica sentado aí, Cols. Ele não tá segurando forte, e ela definitivamente não está com um pingo de medo."_

A ruiva voltou a atenção para o casal mais uma vez.

 _"Me solta-"_

 _"Eu te mandei tudo aquilo porque eu quis. Porque eu posso. Agora, se você veio aqui só para gritar comigo, pronto Weasley, já gritou. E dessa vez, e somente dessa, eu não vou responder a altura-"_

Como se qualquer ruído pudesse dissipar aquela visão, observou silenciosamente o escorregão que levou os dois para o chão, assim como viu o loiro a colocando por cima, absorvendo todo o impacto da queda. Conseguiu dali ver os olhos acinzentados se fechando, e as mãos nunca deixando sua cintura, as dela também paralisadas ao redor do pescoço do sonserino. Os lábios finos se mexiam formando uma frase que não conseguia ouvir, mas faziam sua eu do passado dar escondida do bruxo um leve sorriso.

 _"Se fosse qualquer outra, meu amigo teria deixado cair sozinha."_

Viu-se rolar para o lado, levantar, ruborizar, bater suas vestes e falar alguma outra coisa inaudível enquanto Draco sentava-se na grama, os olhos fixos nos cabelos vermelhos.

 _"E só para você saber: penas de algodão doce são as minhas favoritas."_

E ela foi embora, sua eu do passado nunca vendo o sorriso leve que se formava no rosto do bruxo.

 _"Olha bem pra cara do Malfoy, Colin. Eu o conheço bem, e posso afirmar que a ruiva mexeu com ele por algum maldito motivo. Ele está totalmente apaixonado, ele só não sabe disso. Ainda."_

Fechou os olhos, havia sido uma memória de outubro, não? Quando voltou a abri-los, não conseguiu mais conter o sorriso e desistiu completamente de lutar contra aqueles malditos sentimentos.

"Diga que da segunda vez, eu soube no dia em que começamos a dividir nosso lugar. Eu sei que você sabe onde ele está, Zabini, então salve-se do trabalho de tentar me negar isso."

Não tinha o que fazer, ela estava perdida.

"Fale para ele vir me achar. Avise que tenho algo urgente para discutir,"

Amava aquele maldito comensal e precisava dele agora mais do que tudo - e pegou mais uma pena de algodão-doce antes de voltar a falar.

"E que precisa ser pessoalmente."

...

"Aceita um café?"

"Prefiro água da pia, garoto." O o loiro revirou os olhos enquanto via o padrinho servir-se da torneira, dando mais um gole no líquido preto.

Fazia quanto tempo mesmo que não recebia aquela visita?

Não que houvessem muitas. Havia Zabini enquanto duravam as férias de verão, que aparecia algumas das vezes com o filho de trouxas que aprendera a tolerar, havia a empregada que vinha todas as terças - poderia considerar aquilo uma visita? -, e havia aquele maldito gato que resolvera fazer da casa sua. Ridículo, até mesmo estava aprendendo a gostar da bichana de pelo alaranjado, que até nome já tinha: Strega.

"Está se virando bem aqui?"

"Como trouxa? Esplendidamente bem." usou seu melhor tom irônico enquanto olhava para a borra de café que se depositava no fundo do recipiente. "Eu poderia ter banhando esse copo em veritaserum, você sabe disso, não sabe?" Por um momento viu Severo hesitar em tomar o primeiro gole, e só quando relaxou sua mente foi que o bruxo virou o líquido boca adentro. "Você está tão paranoico quanto eu."

"Nunca neguei ser." O copo vazio foi para a pia, a caneca de volta para a mesa. "Zabini tem vindo visitar?" A pergunta veio quando o moreno achou algumas garrafas vazias de vinho empilhadas num canto.

"Aparece dia ou outro. Traz algumas lembranças." disse, apontando para as cheias de firewhisky.

"Deveria ter te colocado como menor de idade nesse maldito documento trouxa." Viu de canto de olho o bruxo balançar a cabeça em desaprovação. "Já basta toda essa bebida que o outro sonserino arranja, o que acontece com a juventude de vocês?"

"Tarde demais." se deixou soltar uma risada antes de continuar. "Achei que não fosse mais te ver por um bom tempo, Severo."

"Eu também achei, garoto." bufou o mais velho. "Mas então, você acabou me encurralando com mais um maldito voto perpétuo." A reclamação veio com a confissão do motivo de estar ali. "Considere minha visita uma obrigação."

Sim, um voto perpétuo, ele lembrava do juramento no dia em que entrou para a Ordem. Fizera Snape prometer proteger seu bem mais valioso em troca de não colocar sua vida em risco - mas Zabini era ótimo com palavras, o fazendo ao final prometer não colocar-se em nenhuma situação que _ele_ considerasse de alto risco. E a única coisa que considerava um risco alto demais era abandonar desprotegida a bruxa que tanto amava.

No final, fora o único a sair ganhando.

"Ginevra está bem?" Ao menos viva deveria estar, a presença do antigo professor dizia.

"Imagino que sim, pelo menos por enquanto." o moreno respondeu, examinando a paisagem pela janela da cozinha. "Vai haver um casamento, do Weasley mais velho." falou enquanto colocava alguns frascos sobre a mesa. "E vai haver um ataque nesse casamento."

"E você já tem um plano." Draco praticamente afirmou, começando a examinar os ingredientes contidos nos pequenos vidros.

"E eu já tenho um plano."

Hemeróbios, aquele outro era um sanguessuga ainda vivo, reconheceu o pó sendo de chifre de bicórnio, não fazia ideia do que tinha no penúltimo frasco, mas a pele ainda inteira era definitivamente de ararambóia.

"Obrigado por me avisar dessa vez." Mesmo já quase certo do que teria que preparar, preferiu continuar com a pergunta: ele saberia cada detalhe do maldito plano daquela vez. "Então, o que vai acontecer e o que vou precisar fazer?"

...

 _Sábado, 18 de agosto._

Algo havia de errado com sua irmã, ele tinha certeza. Tinha certeza enquanto a via tratar Fleur normalmente, ao invés de seguir sua mãe nas caretas que antes ambas faziam quando achavam não ter ninguém olhando. Tinha certeza enquanto a observava negar a maioria dos doces que antes devorava sem pensar duas vezes. Tinha certeza ainda mais ao vê-la olhar para Harry naquela manhã, e enquanto o moreno tinha uma expressão cheia de amor, a dela estava lotada de uma quase raiva misturada com indiferença.

Agora ali estava Ginevra, ajudando nos últimos preparativos feitos no jardim antes de começar ela mesma a se arrumar para a festa, enganando a todos com o sorriso que Guilherme sabia ser falso - digno de um prêmio. Porque ele conhecia sua única irmã, e ele sabia, com cem por cento de certeza, que algo definitivamente não estava certo - só não conseguia descobrir que infernos estava tão desencaixado.

A memória com certeza não andava muito boa, mas a dele era tão péssima quanto, e gostava de culpar o estresse nas horas de esquecimento - o que a via fazer nos últimos dias. O distanciamento de Hermione também era atípico, mas resolveu atribuir aquilo ao relacionamento que havia iniciando entre a filha de trouxas e seu irmão mais novo. Algo com Harry então, talvez? Será que Gina havia enfim visto o que ele lhe falara todos aqueles anos? O quanto o amor que dizia tanto ter pelo bruxo poderia ser apenas fruto de sua paixonite infantil? Havia acontecido algo entre os dois aquele ano? Ou por um acaso sua irmãzinha estava passando por alguma fase rebelde? Afinal, para que aquele novo par de furos na orelha?

Também poderia mais uma vez insistir sobre os últimos dias em Hogwarts, dia quatro de junho, a noite do ataque. A noite em que Hermione trouxe sua irmã até ele com um puta corte que ia do meio do braço direito ao ombro, com as roupas rasgadas e soluços que lhe davam vontade de matar o filho da puta que-

Mas nada havia acontecido além dos machucados, ele precisava acreditar nas palavras de Granger - porque Ginevra se recusava a tocar naquele assunto. Tanto se recusava que ficara uma semana sem falar com ninguém, apenas voltando a pronunciar alguma palavra ao receber uma coruja no dia 12 - e não foram as melhores palavras que saíram daquela boca para o remetente da carta, transformada em cinzas segundos depois.

Foi sua mãe o mandando para o quarto se arrumar que o impediu de ir até onde a ruiva estava junto de sua cunhada, arrumando mais alguns arranjos de flores. Arranjaria um tempo para falar com sua irmã durante a festa, não conseguiria nenhum maldito sossego em sua curta lua de mel se a cabeça não saísse de Ginevra - e ele realmente queria ver apenas amarelo tanto de olhos abertos quanto de fechados.

Planejando como abordar aquele assunto que Guilherme abriu a porta do quarto, e só quando um feitiço silenciou o cômodo que percebeu não estar sozinho.

"Mas que merda-" A última pessoa que esperava - e queria - ver ali estava ao lado da janela, a centímetros dele.

Aquele bruxo era um poço de coragem por aparecer sozinho na sua frente justo naquele dia. Já estava indo para cima do sonserino com um feitiço quando o loiro começou a falar.

"Weasley, eu preciso que você me escute." Foi a ação de jogar a varinha na cama e levantar as mãos que o fez não estuporar o maldito sonserino. "Vão atacar a festa." O que? "Vão atacar a festa, deixa eu te ajudar."

Respirou fundo, mas ainda assim seu lado briguento o fez prensar o garoto contra a parede, varinha quase fincada no pescoço branco enquanto se lembrava quem era aquela pessoa e o que havia feito meses atrás.

"É, não dá pra dizer que é covarde como o filho da puta do seu pai." quase cuspiu no rosto pálido. "Como confiar em você depois do que fez, Malfoy?" Apertava tão forte a garganta do bruxo que foi uma surpresa a próxima palavra conseguir sair.

"Veritaserum." Uma das mãos, ainda levantada, balançou um frasco com um líquido incolor. "Me faça tomar e me pergunte o que quiser, Weasley." Foram as palavras que seguiriam quando o ruivo afrouxou o aperto. "Mas por Merlin, me deixe ajudar. Eu _preciso_ ajudar."

No segundo seguinte, o bruxo tomava o conteúdo do pequeno vidro quase inteiro.

"Malfoy, é o dia do meu casamento-"

"Pode provar, se quiser." o loiro disse, lhe oferecendo o resto do líquido transparente, mesmo sabendo que ele não tomaria aquilo de jeito algum. "Guilherme, eu não sou bem vindo em nenhum dos lados mas escolhi o de vocês para cooperar."

Uma chance, pensou enquanto soltava o bruxo, se afastando alguns passos enquanto Malfoy massageava a garganta agora vermelha. Não tinha dúvida da primeira pergunta, por mais que soubesse que não fosse conseguir comprovar nada com ela.

"Você matou Dumbledore?"

"Não." Claro que a negação viria, independente de ser ou não verdade - por mais que aquele olhar parecesse verdadeiro pra cacete. "Eu desarmei ele." Mas não, ele tinha acabado de ingerir o soro da verdade - se é que aquilo era mesmo veritaserum, e não água.

"Quem te mandou vir?"

"Snape." Snape, que, fosse mesmo verdade a resposta anterior, era o traidor assassino do antigo diretor. "Ele está do lado de vocês." Malfoy respondeu a contragosto, como que sabendo de seus pensamentos - e maldição, o filho da mãe era o melhor oclumente que conheciam e ali estava ele, praticamente escancarando todos os planos da Ordem!

Considerou por um momento estupora-lo e chamar os demais integrantes presentes - quem ali era minimamente bom em ler mentes? - mas algo naquela maldita expressão o fazia querer dar uma chance justo para aquele bruxo. O que o fazia parecer tão sincero? Ele estava fingindo? Sabia que existiam maneiras de burlar aquela poção, e imaginava que o sonserino tivesse conhecimento das formas.

"Ninguém pode saber. Eu nem mesmo deveria ter falado isso, e só estou aqui por causa de um bendito voto perpétuo, ou estaria fora - talvez definitivamente fora, se é que você me entende."

Suspirou, derrotado. Era algum maldito feitiço, alguma maldita poção ou o que quer que fosse que o deixava com aquela necessidade de dar uma chance para o moleque? Felix felicis, talvez?

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?" perguntou, sentando-se na cama frente a janela - ali do terceiro andar observou com certa surpresa sua irmã conversando com Fleur, que parecia lhe entregar alguma coisa. Tão estranha, dando um sorriso - agora sincero - junto de um rápido abraço em sua futura esposa.

"Já disse, vim avisar sobre o ataque. Fenrir, Bellatrix, os Averys, Ele está mandando quase o exército inteiro para esse casamento."

O quanto estaria errando em não deixar o bruxo inconsciente?

"Francamente, um casamento?"

O quanto estaria facilitando para o outro lado, o deixando continuar a conversar?

"O que mais eu preciso falar, Weasley, para você acreditar em mim?" A frase veio após alguns segundos em silêncio.

Ginevra acreditaria nele?

"Por que você entrou para a Ordem?" perguntou, tirando os olhos de Fleur e voltando-os para o sonserino, que curiosamente olhava para onde antes sua atenção estava presa.

A resposta que seguiu quase o fez rir - deveria sim ter testado aquela poção.

"Por causa de uma bruxa."

Como se uma bruxa fosse fazer Malfoy entrar para a Ordem, quando que esse moleque se apaixonaria por qualquer uma que não tivesse o sangue puro e rios de galeões, por qualquer uma que estivesse do lado oposto-

Foi com um clique quando o olhou outra vez. Era sério aquilo?

Era sério. Única - e melhor - explicação.

E sim, por cinco segundos - nos quais se controlou muito - quis jogar o bruxo no chão e soca-lo até o deixar desacordado. Filho de uma puta.

Sabia que os olhos cinzas não observavam os cabelos claros de nenhuma Delacour. Não, aqueles olhos não conseguiam sair de sua irmã, acompanhando-a com quase adoração - a expressão sempre tão rígida do bruxo parecia até mais suave, os lábios curvados num esboço de um sorriso. Naquele instante enfim fez sentido ter justo aquele sobrenome na Ordem da Fênix.

"O que você vê?" Demorou mais alguns segundos para o sonserino perceber para onde e como olhava - e ainda assim, não desviou a atenção. "O que você vê quando fecha os olhos?"

Malfoy não precisava mais responder e sabia - na verdade, há meses atrás já havia dito tudo.

"Me diz que ela está bem." O loiro realmente tinha a maior das coragens por continuar olhando para sua única irmã. "É a única coisa que anda me importando nesses tempos."

Com certeza era veritaserum e com certeza ele não estava burlando a poção - o filho da mão estava sendo sincero em cada uma daquelas palavras. Era engraçado, hilário se parasse para pensar: um Malfoy apaixonado por sua caçula. Um maldito Malfoy não conseguindo tirar os olhos de Ginevra e traindo toda sua família, acabando com seu nome, por causa de uma bruxa cheia de sardas, atributo que provavelmente tanto desprezou um dia. Ele dobraria de gargalhar em poucos minutos, não tinha dúvida.

E teria começado, não fosse o moreno resolver aparecer. Tanto Guilherme, ainda digerindo a informação, quanto o sonserino, perdido nos cabelos de sua irmã, ignoraram por completo o fato da porta não ter sido nem ao menos fechada.

"Gui, seu pai-" Graças a Merlin seus reflexos eram mais rápidos dos que os de Harry Potter. "Mas que-"

"Quieto." pediu, ainda segurando o braço do bruxo que olhava incrédulo para a visita inesperada enquanto fechava a porta. "Escute o que ele tem a dizer antes de tentar azara-lo." Viu o rapaz balançar a cabeça, se colocando entre os dois ao escutar o sonserino voltar a falar.

"Estão atrás de você, cicatriz. E uma das coisas que eu vim fazer é te esconder."


	38. Cinza

**Entre o amor e a guerra**

Cinza

* * *

 _Sábado, 18 de agosto._

Colocou o frasco dentro da gaveta e a fechou, indo em direção ao cabide onde estava pendurado o vestido esverdeado feito por sua mãe. Tinha se atrasado conversando com Fleur, e a última coisa que queria era demorar mais algum minuto - e quando mesmo havia ficado tão boa em se maquiar? Passar o delineador e o batom com quase perfeição lhe salvara alguns bons minutos.

Vestiu sua roupa, colocando com pressa os sapatos e xingando ao realizar que não alcançava o maldito zíper. Ah, dane-se, alguém na cozinha com certeza faria aquele trabalho enquanto ela beliscava alguma coisa - sua fome estava ridiculamente enorme naquele dia. Era o nervosismo do irmão favorito estar realmente se casando, sem dúvida, e com esse pensamento na cabeça, desceu até a sala.

A primeira pessoa que achou talvez fosse a última que gostaria que a ajudasse, mas com todas as outras fora de vista, teria que servir.

"Harry!" esforçou-se para sorrir para o bruxo do qual andava fugindo nos últimos dias enquanto colocava seu cabelo para frente e se virava. "Pode me ajudar a fechar, por favor?"

Não pensaria nas últimas conversas, não pensaria naquele beijo, não pensaria em nada além de como ela precisava estar perto do altar em cinco minutos e realmente precisava fechar o vestido, tomar um copo de água e comer algum biscoito em menos de cinco minutos - e quando as mãos de Harry haviam se tornado assim geladas?

"Pronto."

"Obrigada." Mais um sorriso e entrou na cozinha, abrindo a primeira lata que via - biscoitos amanteigados, graças aos Deuses.

"Você está linda." escutou a voz do bruxo ao seu lado após a primeira mordida.

"Obrigada." outro agradecimento, sentindo um leve rubor nas bochechas. Novamente repetiu como um mantra: não pensaria nas últimas conversas, não pensaria no beijo. Não pensaria em nada daquilo e o trataria como um amigo - como tratava Colin!

Mas o olhar que o moreno lhe dava não passava nem perto da amizade, e justo ele olha-la daquele jeito parecia tão _errado_. Encheu um copo de água, desviando seus olhos dos esverdeados: ninguém além dele deveria olha-la assim.

"Melhor irmos," acabou com a água em um gole, largando o copo sobre a pia. "Já estou bem atrasada, não quero causar nenhum incômodo na cerimônia."

Não foi uma surpresa ele ir atrás dela assim que saíra pela porta dos fundos em direção a tenda. Outra vez o mantra em sua cabeça - mas que droga, era Harry! Harry, o amigo de seu irmão, seu amigo! Por mais que tivessem dividido aquele beijo - que os dois mesmo chegaram a conclusão de ser errado -, por mais que ele a tivesse criticado por ter confiado no sonserino - se criticado por ele ter confiado no sonserino - ainda dividiam uma amizade, não? Não era como se precisasse ficar desconfortável ao lado dele. Ginevra muito bem poderia estar imaginando coisas, por estar tão não à vontade.

Mas então, o grifinório poderia voltar a falar sobre o quanto os dois poderiam tentar - como fizera anteontem. Sobre como pessoas erram no julgamento, sobre o quanto Ginevra deveria estar magoada por ter confiado num maldito traidor - e queria gritar toda vez que ouvia aquela palavra, Draco não havia feito aquilo e ela sabia! E a última coisa que gostaria era estar ao lado de qualquer um que não fosse ele, apesar de tudo.

Ao menos Harry a seguia em silêncio.

E irritantemente a seguiu por um bom tempo, praticamente a festa inteira, ora perto, parecendo interessado no que as pessoas ao redor de ambos falavam, ora com os olhos, enquanto conversava ou com Guilherme, ou com Carlinhos, ou com sua mãe - que não parecia muito feliz na maioria das vezes. Não que a bruxa mais velha estivesse radiante com o casamento num todo, o que a fez relevar a carranca materna.

Acabava com mais um copo de água quando o moreno voltou a sentar-se ao seu lado, ocupando o lugar que antes era de Hermione - que agora tentava dançar com seu irmão. Definitivamente os piores dançarinos.

"A cerimônia foi linda. Gostaria de ter uma assim, um dia." disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça para evitar se formar um silêncio desconfortável na mesa dividida agora somente com Harry, ocupando a boca com os canapés que ainda haviam no prato logo após.

E outra vez aquele olhar diferente - mas que não durou tanto no dela quanto da primeira vez, para seu alívio.

"Seu irmão parece muito feliz com a Fleum-" o grifinório parou abruptamente, como se tivesse falado algo errado. "Com Delacour."

"Não precisa mais chamar a loira de Fleuma, Harry." De fato, tinha falado algo errado. Depois daquela tarde, nem ela mais poderia odiar a cunhada, a mulher a ajudando justo quando mais precisava de alguém. Queria poder conseguir contar com Hermione outra vez - com Colin outra vez -, desejou com uma pontada de tristeza. "A francesa é boa o suficiente para o meu irmão, eu confesso."

 _"Eles vão pensar o mesmo de mim."_

"O que disse?" Como assim pensar o mesmo dele? Os olhos foram outra vez para os verdes, achando-os desprevenidos com os mesmos sentimentos que estava odiando ver.

"Eu não disse nada, Gin."

"Já disse que não gosto quando me chama assim." o reprendeu um pouco irritada, resolvendo ignorar o sorriso que se formou no canto dos lábios do bruxo.

"Prefere Ginevra?"

 _"Prefere Weasley?"_

Fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando ignorar a voz que conseguia escutar tão claramente em sua mente - queria conseguir também vê-lo com tanta clareza de olhos fechados. Já fazia quase uma semana desde a última vez que se lembrara de qualquer coisa, todas as memórias que Blaise trouxe naquele último domingo só lhe aumentaram mais o aperto no peito - e a maior parte não lhe era novidade. E a maior parte não tinha ele para se ver.

"Gina está bom." respondeu enquanto se servia de mais um canapé.

" _Gina_ , você está desconfortável comigo." Não era uma pergunta - droga. "O que eu fiz?"

Se controlou para não revirar os olhos - simplesmente ótimo. Então Potter queria discutir sobre os últimos acontecimentos - fantástico! Queria pegar a taça de vinho que o bruxo segurava e jogar na cara dele, tamanha raiva repentina que lhe consumiu. Desde quando ele bebia vinho? Desde quando ele podia tomar vinho ao redor de sua família?

Maldição, queria a droga de uma taça de vinho.

"Harry, nós concordamos, ou pelo menos eu achei que houvéssemos concordado," começou, forçando um sorriso no rosto. "Que não tinha como haver nada entre a gente." No segundo seguinte, achou o par de olhos verdes totalmente confusos, o cenho franzido. Por Merlin, teria que explicar tudo oura vez? "Aquela tarde em que nos beijamos e eu não senti nada - até você percebeu." continuou, desviando a atenção para a pista de dança.

"Então você está desconfortável por causa de um beijo?"

Não conseguiu não bufar antes de voltar a falar, o sorriso forçado se esvaindo por alguns segundos.

"Não, eu estou desconfortável porque você está me olhando de uma forma estranha durante toda essa tarde, por mais que tenhamos conversado e eu tenha dito não. Estou desconfortável porque você tentou me beijar outra vez. Eu estou desconfortável porque desde que você chegou, tem me pressionado para saber qualquer coisa que possa te levar até ele, _e eu não sei_." Respirou fundo uma, duas vezes: não iria chorar. Não iria chorar. "E eu estou muito, mas muito cansada de ser julgada por todos que sabem da minha ligação com Mal-" droga.

Escondeu por alguns segundos o rosto nas mãos, enxugando a lágrima teimosa que insistiu em sair, e no próximo segundo havia uma taça de vinho junto de um chocolate na sua frente.

Ignorou a taça.

"Não vou mais te incomodar com isso, Gina." O bruxo ao menos parecia soar arrependido. "Desculpe." E a desculpa, realmente sincera.

"Eu não consigo, Harry, e eu sinto muito. Queria que fosse assim fácil parar, e não sei nem porque, mas realmente não consigo tira-lo de mim." Deu uma mordida no quadrado de chocolate, tentando focar no sabor ao invés do choro que queria sair. Mais uma vez forçou um sorriso - seria mais fácil não chorar com um sorriso nos lábios, não? "E eu não faço ideia da onde ele está, ou o que aconteceu naquela noite, mas mesmo se soubesse eu nunca, mas nunca falaria nada pra você, porque ele me salvou - me salvou de verdade. Porque se não fosse por ele eu não sei nem se ainda estaria viva. Porque eu amo esse sonserino, e eu amo tanto que me dói todo dia não tê-lo perto, não saber o que aconteceu, não-"

"Está tudo bem." o moreno a interrompeu, pousando uma mão sobre a dela. "Não precisa mais falar, está tudo bem." Aqueles olhos de repente estavam tão preocupados. _"Está sentindo? Eu ia achar você."_ Outra vez.

Maldição.

Aquele era o dia em que Flint fora expulso, pelo que suas poucas recordações e pelo que as memórias de Creevey e Zabini lhe davam de referência. Não se lembrava ao certo do ocorrido, mas a sensação era quase tácita - tão forte que ainda disparava seu coração, que no momento já doía de tão forte bater.

Só percebeu o quão forte apertava a mão que segurava a sua quando esta a puxou para cima.

"Uma dança, e eu deixo você ir." Era um bom preço.

Uma dança e Ginevra voltaria correndo para seu quarto - esperava que com os dois pés inteiros, visto que Harry era tão bom em valsas quanto seu irmão. Mas surpreendentemente, o rapaz havia melhorado aquela habilidade, que parecia tão desajeitada no ano do Torneio Tribruxo.

"Posso te pedir uma coisa?" a frase veio após um tempo de silêncio, sua continuação antes mesmo de receber qualquer resposta positiva. "Quando eu sair, fique do lado de seus irmãos. Não fique sozinha."

 _Não ande sozinha._

Fechou os olhos com força, por que justo hoje todas aquelas memórias do sonserino vinham invadir sua mente? De todos os dias que poderiam vir, justo hoje, justo no meio de tanta gente, justo quando precisava manter o sorriso irritante nos lábios.

Engoliu um soluço e se deixou encostar a testa no ombro do bruxo - a música estava acabando, para seu alívio. A música estava acabando e ela não precisaria cumprir aquele pedido estúpido - que coisa mais paranoica de se pedir, não fique sozinha, como se a ruiva tivesse seis anos ao invés dos dezesseis recém-feitos.

Respirou fundo ao ouvir enfim a última nota, já pronta para quebrar aquele contato físico que tanto incomodava quando sentiu o cheiro de grama, e seu coração que antes batera tão acelerado agora com certeza parara por um segundo.

Não achou nenhum bruxo de cabelos platinados ao seu redor - a festa não estaria correndo normalmente se houvesse. O cheiro não vinha de alguém próximo, não - vinha dele.

Harry tinha um cheiro cítrico. Definitivamente era do rapaz que vinha o cheiro tão familiar. De olhos fechados, até mesmo conseguia fingir que o perfume era o mesmo que o aroma tão ansiado durante os últimos dias - últimos meses. Era idêntico - com certeza o cheiro do sonserino vinha de algum perfume, que por uma piada sádica do destino, o grifinório decidira usar justo hoje.

Foi quando sentiu as mãos tocarem sua cintura de um jeito que só uma pessoa fazia que seu coração parou pela segunda vez - e se obrigou a ficar de olhos abertos, para provar para si mesma que sua imaginação com certeza estava fora de controle. A vida era mais fácil de olhos abertos, sempre.

Nem sempre. Não quando a expressão nos olhos verdes era uma que só vira no par que tanto ansiava achar. Se imaginasse aqueles olhos cinzas, conseguiria vê-lo na sua frente. As mãos, os olhos, todas aquelas memórias. E outra vez, aquela boca estava _tão_ perto.

Sacudiu a cabeça, quebrando enfim o contato.

"Preciso de um banheiro." De um banheiro, um quarto, um cômodo sem ninguém para poder enfim deixar algumas malditas lágrimas caírem antes dela voltar para a festa.

Olhou para trás e a visão do bruxo com uma expressão triste foi a última coisa que registrou antes da explosão - e de repente estava no chão, o corpo de Fred a cobrindo, tomando para si o estrago maior.

"Fique atrás de mim, Gina!" Mal escutou enquanto era levantada e puxada para um canto pelo gêmeo, um raio verde passando a centímetros de sua cabeça.

Mas no segundo seguinte o irmão jazia estuporado - abençoados sejam os jatos vermelhos - estirado no chão, e ela era forçada a se jogar para a esquerda a fim de desviar de mais uma azaração - eram luzes vermelhas e não verdes que via agora, luzes vermelhas e não verdes. Quando se deu conta já estava longe do irmão desacordado, e aquilo estava sendo tão diferente do último dia em Hogwarts, tão mais caótico, tão pior.

A sua direita via um círculo se fechar onde imaginava que Harry estaria junto com os melhores membros da Ordem - e rezava para haverem apenas luzes vermelhas saindo das varinhas, pois além do garoto que sobreviveu com certeza metade de sua família estava ali.

Era mais sábio correr para fora da tenda que cairia a qualquer minuto, não era?

Estava do lado de fora no segundo seguinte, onde seguiam combates tão intensos quanto os inicialmente vistos.

Era sábio se transformar? Ela _poderia_ se transformar? E transformada, não seria muito mais fácil ser atingida por algum feitiço, tamanho era sua forma animal?

Ela poderia morrer mesmo na sua forma de animaga se atingida pela maldição da morte, não poderia?

Deve ter demorado cinco segundos em suas indagações, mas foram cinco segundos de desatenção no meio de uma batalha. E a desatenção nunca tinha um preço barato, soube quando sentiu uma ponta pressionar seu pescoço. Aquele fora o erro número um.

"Eu achei uma ruivinha." Não precisou olhar para trás para saber quem falava ao pé de seu ouvido: lembrava muito bem a quem pertencia a voz rouca, quase histérica. "Deixa a sua varinha cair e me obedeça, pobretona nojenta."

Fechou os olhos e obedeceu, a varinha pressionada contra o pescoço não lhe dando qualquer outra alternativa. Naquele instante se amaldiçoou por não ter usado antes o conteúdo daquele frasco - seria tão mais fácil saber. Seria tão mais fácil responder aquilo com orgulho, sem nenhuma outra preocupação além de sua maldita vida.

Desesperador: se importava com algo que nem mesmo sabia ser verdade.

"Por favor, não me machuque." Era uma súplica, e agradeceu quando a varinha passou do seu pescoço para seu rosto, um pequeno corte na sua bochecha sendo o único ferimento vindo de Bellatrix - até o momento.

"Eu gosto assim, bem quietinha." A madeira pontuda não mais fazia contato com sua pele, mas nunca deixava de ser apontada para si. "Colabore sardenta, e quem sabe se eu gostar de você, até posso convence-lo a te poupar no final." O rosto daquela bruxa era perturbador de se olhar, os dentes afiados e amarelos a deixando com um sorriso de arrepiar a espinha. "Sangues-puro andam tão raros."

"Eu faço o que quiser," Não acreditava que falava aquelas palavras. "Só não me machuque."

O sorriso aumentou ainda mais, na mesma proporção que os olhos arregalaram. Fechou os seus, na sua mente infinitas possibilidades. _Traia sua família. Traia Potter. Sirva como uma armadilha. Venha comigo._ O que escutaria?

Duas mãos agarraram seus ombros sem a menor delicadeza, mas a voz rouca não se fez mais presente.

E então ela viu cinza, era tudo que via. Olhos acinzentados, cabelos platinados, parecia até mesmo sentir o toque que tanto lhe fazia falta. Viu com uma clareza espantadora o sonserino a segurar pela cintura na biblioteca. Viu a enxurrada de penas de algodão doce, o poema escrito na caligrafia perfeita tão conhecida, a vez que ele a esperou na porta da detenção. Viu os lábios tão próximos num dia de chuva, os dois dividindo enfim aquele primeiro beijo de verdade, não dando a menor importância para as roupas cada vez mais molhadas. Viu as crises de enxaqueca - era por isso que as mãos viviam nas têmporas? -, viu o braço ensanguentado e a garrafa de firewhisky vazia, viu o dia em que ele lhe deu o par de brincos encantados. O dia que gritara com ele no meio do corredor, a tarde que ele a salvara de um ataque de pânico, a noite em que trancaram a porta do vestiário. Todas as tardes e noites que seguiram. A detenção. A última vez que o vira, quando ele prometera voltar - e todos deveriam ter acreditado mais que o sonserino voltaria.

Viu aquele último olhar.

Viu amor.

E ao sair daquele transe, teve a certeza, ao ver os olhos desacreditados da bruxa mais velha, que do mesmo jeito que conseguira todas aquelas memórias de volta, a comensal também tivera acesso a tudo aquilo. Erro número dois: deveria sim ter praticado mais Oclumência, quando teve a chance.

Bellatrix estava presa em seu desvaneio, e foi nessa desatenção que Ginevra enxergou sua chance, agachando-se e tocando a varinha, lançando o feitiço no segundo seguinte.

"Crucio!"

A ruiva nunca havia sequer treinado aquele feitiço. O sorriso doentio voltou, a morena parecendo prestes a gargalhar enquanto raios negros morriam ao seu redor.

Erro número três: deveria tê-la estuporado.

"Você tem que querer, sardenta idiota!" Não teve coragem de olhar ao seu redor, e sabia que não teria tempo de estupora-la com sucesso antes de qualquer contra-feitiço - e o começo da próxima palavra a deixou com um nó na garganta, o coração acelerando ao mesmo tempo em que um zumbido fino tomava conta de sua audição. Merlin, a faça desmaiar antes de- "Avada-"

"Estupefaça!" E no segundo seguinte, via a comensal ser arremessada para trás, se chocando já desacordada contra o tronco de uma árvore.

Harry?

"Harry!" Fazia tempo que não ficava feliz ao ver aqueles olhos, mas ele não parecia retribuir o sentimento. Não, definitivamente: enquanto ela lhe dava um sorriso, o bruxo a olhava com a maior das irritações.

E mais um feitiço cortou o ar - verde.

"Que merda você está fazendo?" O grifinório gritando daquela forma era estranho. "Que merda Ginevra!" O grifinório a puxando pelo braço, enquanto duelava de um jeito muito melhor do que vira da última vez, era completamente estranho. "Você quer me matar do coração, cacete? Fica atrás de mim!"

Comensais pareciam estar em um número cada vez menor, mas os poucos que sobravam e viam o garoto que sobreviveu junto dela faziam de tudo para chegar até os dois. Mais um raio vermelho - apenas jatos de luz vermelha eram disparados contra o bruxo e ela, agora - e se surpreendeu quando um verde saiu da varinha de Harry - e errou o alvo por pouco.

"Estupefaça!" Mas aquele havia sido acertado com precisão.

De repente estavam atrás d'A Toca, o moreno parecendo procurar desesperadamente algo na grama, alta naquela parte do jardim, os olhos alternando de segundo em segundo do mato para ela.

"Harry-"

"Eu preciso te tirar daqui." ele dizia, respirando fundo enquanto corria as mãos pelos cabelos - agora ainda mais bagunçados. "A chave de portal era para estar no chão." o bruxo pinçou o nariz, inspirando devagar mais uma vez antes de xingar. "Porra!"

"Nós precisamos voltar-"

Engraçado o que o acabou denunciando no final.

"Eles querem você também, eu preciso te tirar daqui, _bruxa_!"

Depois de ouvir aquilo, se perguntou como não percebera antes. O comportamento paranoico, os palavrões, aquelas manias tão peculiares, as mãos. Aquele maldito cheiro cítrico.

O sonserino era _tão bom_ em Poções.

Draco não viu as duas lágrimas que caíram no instante que a ruiva fez a identificação, ou o ar que lhe pareceu faltar por um momento, muito menos percebeu a visão que ficara turva - ele deixou-se preocupar-se mais em achar a chave por cinco segundos, e ela deixou-se ser invadida por aquela maldita felicidade.

Erro número quatro: cometeu o mesmo engano duas vezes.

E de novo havia uma varinha pressionada contra seu pescoço, mas dessa vez não veio uma voz - e estar de olhos abertos quando o bruxo a viu prisioneira segundos depois foi quase tão ruim quanto sentir a madeira pontuda na sua jugular.

O desespero nos cinzas não era boa coisa.

"Quieto Potter, ou eu a mato." E entendeu o sentimento no momento em que a voz se fez presente, revelando quem a prendia - era a última pessoa que gostaria que estivesse atrás dela.

Mesmo no caos que estava o campo de batalha, uma coisa conseguiu perceber: ninguém queria matar Harry Potter - talvez ninguém pudesse matar Harry Potter. Mas o bruxo que a segurava tinha motivos para querer aquela morte - poderia até mesmo fazer parecer um acidente.

Mas que droga.

Puxou um ar que pareceu não vir - não, não vinha o suficiente de oxigênio naquela inspiração - e de repente, a bruxa não conseguia mais respirar. Merlin, não conseguia respirar, mas o bruxo mais velho apenas apertou mais a varinha, um braço firme ao redor de seu pescoço não a permitindo se mexer.

"De joelhos." O comando foi obedecido no mesmo instante pelo bruxo mais novo - e como das outras vezes, como antes, na explosão, seu ouvido zumbia e sua visão se enchia de pontos pretos.

"Ginevra, vai ficar tudo bem." A poção precisava parar de fazer efeito agora. Ela precisava falar alguma coisa agora, mas tudo que conseguia fazer era respirar pesado enquanto seus olhos enxergavam com cada vez menos capacidade.

 _"Olha pra mim."_

Não conseguia acreditar na situação. Não conseguia respirar.

 _"Foca em mim, Ginevra."_

Tanto tempo, para vê-lo e perde-lo em segundos. Era Draco, não era? Era mesmo seu sonserino, certo?

"Olha pra mim, bruxa!" A voz pediu o mais alto que podia, e para seu desespero, viu Lucio acertar um chute na boca do rapaz, fazendo os óculos redondos voarem longe: ainda era a cara de Harry.

"Respira devagar, Gin." o bruxo ignorou a ação e continuou falando, cuspindo sangue antes das próximas palavras. "Devagar, ok? Está tudo bem."

Puxou o ar uma última vez antes de prender a respiração. Devagar. Devagar, pense, fale, ele vai mata-lo. Ele não vai matar o próprio filho. Fale que é Draco. Fale que é uma mentira.

E se não fosse?

Poderia estar tão enganada assim?

De um segundo para o outro a varinha já não estava mais em seu pescoço, mas apontada para a cabeça do moreno enquanto ela era arremessada no chão, o rosto arranhando em alguns gravetos perdidos no mato alto.

"Está tudo bem, Gin." Precisava conseguir falar. "Está tudo bem. Você está bem." Apareceriam mais bruxos em uma questão de minutos, até segundos - sabia -, mas não seriam necessariamente aliados. Ou os aliados não apareceriam a tempo. "Não a machuque."

"Você não está em condições de dar ordens aqui, garoto insolente." Já via um brilho sair da ponta daquela varinha.

Não era vermelho.

 _Abra a boca, Ginevra._

Afinal, havia perdido qualquer centelha de sorte naqueles últimos meses.

 _Diga que não é Potter._

Precisava falar. Precisava falar mesmo que estivesse errada. Mas primeiro, precisava conseguir falar.

 _Merlin, por favor, por favor me ajude._

 _"Procure."_

E como daquela vez, podia respirar novamente, seu coração conseguia bater num ritmo aceitável, e seus olhos o achavam com clareza outra vez - e Draco sabia que ela sabia. Aquela força invisível que os puxavam um para o outro contava da certeza da bruxa, e o olhar ainda verde se tornou apenas mais desesperado.

"Quieta-" E ele sabia - realmente se conheciam bem - qual seria a ação seguinte da bruxa.

"É seu filho!" gritou quando viu o homem começar a movimentar a varinha.

"Cala a boca, Ginevra!"

"Lucio, não é Harry Potter! É seu filho!" Nem mesmo precisava ter dito pela segunda vez antes dos primeiros fios platinados começarem a se mostrar, denunciando a verdadeira identidade, o comensal de anos sustentando um olhar tão desesperado quanto o de Draco. "É Draco, por favor-"

Fechou os olhos e agradeceu - dessa vez foram apenas dois segundos de desatenção. Foi o último erro daquela noite.

"Abaixa!" Os olhos abriram no mesmo segundo, mas ao invés de seguir o comando, virou a cabeça para a esquerda e achou uma bola de onde parecia sair uma fumaça branca. "Abaixa Ginevra, abaixa!"

Foi puxada para o chão, o barulho de outra explosão seguindo. E o mundo ao seu redor mais uma vez ficou mudo enquanto tudo que via, como vira antes, era cinza.


	39. Vermelho, e não verde

Entre o amor e a guerra

 **Vermelho, e não verde**

 **...**

 _Sábado, 18 de agosto._

As malditas bombas provocavam um barulho ensurdecedor - tão ensurdecedor que mal ouvia a voz de Ginevra. Ela estava chamando seu nome, não estava? Deveria ter percebido antes a esfera preta arremessada tão perto, deveria nunca ter tirado os olhos do vermelho e os depositado nos cinzas de seu pai, tão iguais aos dele ao perceber o quão perto tinha estado de matar o único filho.

"Draco!" Apoiou as mãos no chão, a dor latente em suas costas o fazendo hesitar em se levantar por completo. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao abrir os olhos e achar os chocolates da bruxa, ainda estava cobrindo o corpo pequeno com o dele - graças a Merlin por ela ser tão menor que o sonserino.

Queria muito beijar aqueles lábios, mas seria um erro tamanha distração, sabia. Batalhas afinal tinham se tornado sua maldita especialidade - ainda se orgulhava pelas memórias falsas que passara para seu pai. Lucio não estava mais em seu campo de visão - assim como nenhum outro bruxo -, pode concluir após uma rápida procura.

Merda.

Rolou para a grama, deixando a ruiva livre para se mexer novamente. Definitivamente não esperava sentir toda aquela dor quando suas costas fizeram contato com o chão - quando sentiu pontos penetrarem mais na sua pele, já sabia o que tinha cravado e o quão fodido estava. E o grito de angústia que não conseguiu segurar avisou a gravidade da situação para a bruxa ao seu lado.

Merda, realmente precisava de um medibruxo ao seu lado agora.

"O que eu faço?" Afastar a mão pequena que ia em direção a um dos ferimentos foi sua primeira reação. Não, não poderia apenar reagir, precisava pensar, precisava focar e pensar no que fazer primeiro. Qual era a prioridade?

"Tem algum," Caralho de dor, era o único pensamento ao sentar-se. "Em você?" Boa escolha.

Mas a ruiva não parecia estar focada em ouvi-lo, ao contrário, empurrou aquela maldita mão mais umas duas vezes antes de voltar a falar - sua mão esquerda, livre de qualquer sangue, a impedindo de tentar mais uma aproximação no ferimento aberto.

"Você está ferido-"

"Me escuta, Ginevra!" disse entre os dentes, sua outra mão indo para um ponto marrom-escuro que sentia ficar mais fundo, perto demais das costelas. A mão queimou ao entrar em contato com o espinho, e não soube como conteve a voz ao arranca-lo no segundo seguinte. "Tem algo se mexendo em você?" Ao menos ela parecia finalmente tê-lo ouvido. "Pare de se mexer." Precisava checar aquilo enquanto continuava acordado - eram muitos, conseguia sentir muitos. "Só sinta."

Mas não havia nenhum, tinha quase certeza. Seu corpo tinha pego todos que a acertariam, não havia nada além da bochecha arranhada de um lado, cortada do outro.

"Não." Já começava a sentir calafrios quando enfim veio a resposta. "Não, não tem." Merda. O quanto demoraria para ele perder a consciência com tantos? Se livrou da capa de festa que ainda usava, a mão tentando alcançar outro pedaço de madeira. "O que você está-"

"Preciso arrancar isso." E outra vez aquela mão. "Não toque!" Onde estavam todos? Onde estavam os bruxos da maldita Ordem? "Não toque no sangue." falou, antes de conseguir arrancar mais um, a mão agora mais queimada, o lábio inferior mais aberto com a mordida dada para conter outro grito. "Não toque, ouviu?" A mão que estava na grama enfim achou o que tanto procurava antes, o isqueiro sendo colocado dentro do bolso de sua calça - desconfortavelmente apertada, na sua forma de agora.

Aproveitou para levanta-se, encostado na parede da casa, quando a ruiva fez o mesmo, correndo alguns passos para frente. Não haviam mais feitiços cortando o ar, ao menos. Apesar de ainda estar com a audição prejudicada, sabia que também não haviam mais azarações sendo proferidas, assim daquela vez se conteve e não gritou para a bruxa voltar para trás dele - já estava certo de que não conseguiria fazer nada além de cair em cima dela.

De pé, parado, descobriu que haviam pelo menos dez pontos abertos em suas costas - fora os dois já arrancados. Ao menos nenhum pegara na bruxa, usava aquela informação como seu conforto. Todos iriam acabar nela, não tivesse sido rápido o suficiente - morreria de bom grado sabendo que fora em troca de uma vida muito melhor que a sua.

"Gui!" escutou o grito no momento em que deixou todo o corpo apoiar na parede de madeira, e não foi capaz de evitar o seu ao sentir o erro que acabara de cometer. "Gui, me ajuda!"

Mas simplesmente não tinha um pingo de força para desencostar da droga da madeira, que já absorvia todo o sangue que escorria de suas costas. Nem sabia como ainda estava de pé. Maldição, realmente queria beija-la uma última vez, mas o sangue que cuspia fazia daquele um desejo impossível.

Que maneira mais estúpida de se morrer, pensava enquanto sua visão voltava a turvar. E de repente, um par de braços o apoiava - e com alívio sentia que não eram da ruiva.

"Malfoy? Malfoy, abra os olhos!" Escutou o barulho de uma porta abrindo, se concentrando ao máximo para continuar fazendo suas pernas obedece-lo até ser posto em uma superfície acolchoada.

"De costas não, Gui!" Era a voz dela novamente, e sentia seus lábios subirem ao mesmo tempo que sentia as mãos abrirem os botões de sua camisa - mãos dela. Abriu os olhos no mesmo instante. "Não estou tocando no sangue, seu sonserino paranoico." Nem sentiu-se ridículo ao deixar o sorriso aumentar ao ver as luvas grossas vestindo o par de mãos.

"Mantenha Malfoy acordado." Notou-a olhando para os ferimentos - tão corajosa. Qualquer outra teria saído correndo com aquela visão. "Como ele conseguiu tantos?"

"Bomba." achou sua voz para informar o Weasley mais velho. E então sentiu um pano úmido pressionado contra o nariz, e o cheiro o fez inalar forte, parecendo recuperar metade de sua quase extinta força. Pó de escama de dragão vermelho com firewhisky, como Ginevra se lembrava daquela informação tão específica? "Estão usando em bombas." Como a ruiva tinha aquilo, sendo que muitas vezes nem ele conseguia aquele ingrediente?

"Chame a mamãe, Gin." Gin. A maldita estava tão linda naquela cor. A expressão no rosto, tão preocupada - e com certeza a preocupação não era devido aos outros gritos que começara a ouvir. Merda, talvez fosse realmente morrer daquela vez. "Você pode ajudar os outros, vá chamar-"

"Eu não vou sair daqui." Teve vontade de gargalhar, e talvez o faria se a dor não fosse tanta.

"Teimosa pra caralho."

"Cala a boca, fuinha." escutou-a dizer num tom irritadiço, Ginevra tirando alguns fios loiros grudados em sua testa já suada.

"Segure ele, Gin." escutava o irmão instrur, colocando aquelas mãos pequenas em pontos que o fariam permanecer deitado. "Segure forte. Isso vai doer que nem o inferno." Espinhos do Diabo, afinal. "Malfoy, você sabe que eu preciso arrancar tudo, não sabe?" Fez que sim com a cabeça, já começando a se preparar para a dor. "Eles devem ter menos de dois centímetros, vai ser rápido - eu vou tirar rápido. Respire fundo." Outra vez sorriu - com certeza era a febre que soltava seus lábios -, lembrando-se da memória do Natal. "Pronto?"

"Você sabe que eu não vou desmaiar, Weasley." disse, os olhos não mais saindo de seu bem mais precioso. "Tudo que eu preciso ver está bem na minha frente."

...

Aqueles últimos minutos não pareciam reais - perdera a conta dos beliscões discretos que dava no braço direito.

"Está acabando." dizia numa voz quase maternal - _maternal_ , até mesmo arrepiou-se com o pensamento - para o sonserino, que abafava mais um grito mordendo forte o pedaço de pano.

Queria que não fosse real desde que o viu arrancar o primeiro espinho. Desde que saiu correndo e por sorte achou Guilherme, que não demonstrara surpresa ao colocar os olhos no sonserino - ele sabia de Draco? Desde que o deitou em sua cama naquele estado lamentável.

"Está acabando, é o último." limpou mais uma vez a testa suada com a camisa que o bruxo antes vestia, vendo o irmão depositar na bacia o maior até o momento tirado. Mais um espinho arrancado, e viu Guilherme se livrar das luvas.

"Agora sim foi o último. Não tem mais nada se mexendo, certo Malfoy?" o irmão perguntava, já se levantando da cama. "Não está sentindo mais nada?" Pareceu um grande esforço para o bruxo balançar negativamente a cabeça. "Precisamos fechar esses ferimentos. Gin-" Iria protestar, e que se dane o que Guilherme fosse pensar, quando o ruivo pareceu desistir da ideia inicial. "Fique com ele."

Sim, mais uma vez soube: ficaria para sempre. Independente da marca, de suas famílias, do gênio do sonserino, independente de qualquer fato.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." A frase era mais para si mesma do que para o bruxo, o qual ela sacudia novamente ao ver os olhos cinzas já quase fechados. "Vai ficar tudo bem Draco, você vai ficar bem, ouviu?" Sabia que ele confirmava com a cabeça apenas para acalma-la.

"Desculpa, Gin." As palavras vinham com esforço. "Foi injusto."

"Pare de-"

"Eu nunca quis isso." A mão pálida do bruxo apertava a dela, ainda vestida com a luva grossa. "Eu nunca quis fazer isso com você."

Tinha aguentado acordado com uma força que seu irmão desacreditara, mas com certeza havia usado o resto dela nos últimos minutos - precisava de mais pó de escama de dragão. Abriu a gaveta, lembrando-se de como tivera acesso aquela informação pela primeira vez: se algum dia você estiver com a pior ressaca da sua vida, cheirar isso vai te manter acordado por pelo menos alguma aulas, ruivinha - e não faz exatamente _mal_. Foi a primeira memória que recordara ter daquele outro sonserino.

"Por favor." Blaise.

"Você vai viver, fuinha." Ah, Colin - como queria Colin ao seu lado agora! "Você vai viver, ou eu nunca vou perdoar você, está me ouvindo?"

Dentro da gaveta de madeira não tinha mais nada além do frasco dado por Fleur - posto agora em seu bolso por precaução -, o recipiente onde guardava o pó vermelho vazio. Outra vez, não via mais a cor que tanto amava.

"Não, não Draco, precisa ficar acordado!" A mão ainda vestida pela luva foi para o ombro ensanguentado, enquanto a outra fez contato com a pele pálida do rosto do bruxo - e ele estava queimando. "Gui!" gritava já indo em direção a porta - onde estava seu irmão, mas que droga! "Guilherme!"

Sua mãe e Rony foram os dois que apareceram, a bruxa mais velha ainda terminando um curativo na cabeça do filho caçula, que olhava com uma mistura de confusão e ódio para dentro do quarto.

"Ronald, _não_." Molly o advertiu, sabendo do temperamento explosivo daquele ruivo, que já tinha o rosto tão vermelho quando o de Ginevra - que já voltava para o lado do loiro. "O que houve com ele?"

"Ele está queimando de febre!" explicava já sentada outra vez na cama, molhando a camisa na bacia com água e a colocando na testa do bruxo ferido. "E está sangrando tanto, e o Guilherme não volta-"

"Você está tentando salvar esse assassino?" Respirou fundo. Ignoraria seu irmão, ignoraria Ronald e continuaria a falar com sua mãe - que examinava com olhos espantados a bacia cheia de espinhos.

"Isso tudo estava nele?" Não, aquele olhar cheio de surpresa não era agradável. Uma das mãos de Molly foi para a testa do rapaz, a outra batendo a porta com um toque de sua varinha - fechando o outro ruivo para fora, graças a Merlin.

E no segundo seguinte, Molly Weasley tirava do bolso alguns frascos azuis - ainda revirando os demais na túnica, parecendo buscar algo mais específico. Mais uma vez passando o tecido úmido na testa ardente, viu a mãe esvaziar dois frascos sobre as costas do sonserino, a única reação deste além de continuar tremendo sendo a de franzir o cenho em dor - mais dor.

A luva que havia retirado foi-lhe empurrada de volta.

"Espinho do diabo é venenoso." Enfim confirmava o motivo da ordem que lhe fora dada ao menos três vezes pelo bruxo. "O sangue escorrendo está cheio de veneno."

"Gin, como ele- mãe?" Guilherme finalmente voltava para o quarto. "Mãe, onde estão os frascos que Snape-" Aquela balançada de cabeça não era coisa boa. "Merda."

"Que frascos, mãe?"

Não iria chorar. Não iria chorar, por Draco. Draco, que graças a Merlin ainda respirava, mas que havia acabado de se entregar a inconsciência, percebia pela expressão um pouco mais suave naquele rosto pontudo.

"Nós não temos mais antídoto."

Não iria chorar.

...

Sabia que Snape não estaria ali - o bruxo, agora tão bem visto aos olhos Dele, estava na mansão, sendo um dos únicos que não participara do ataque - então não se importou com descrição ao entrar na casa e começar a revirar o estoque do mestre de Poções. Ele o acobertaria, sem dúvida, não falaria nada sobre aquele pequeno deslize. Severo era padrinho de Draco, Severo não o deixaria morrer - e seu filho com certeza não sobreviveria sem a merda de um antídoto com, com certeza, mais de dez espinhos fincados nas costas.

Tentava não pensar na casa para qual teria que retornar, ou no ato de heroísmo tomado por Draco. Tentava não pensar principalmente no fato de quase ter eliminado seu próprio sangue - e ele não falaria nada. Morreria quieto, morreria e ele saberia apenas após a maldição, não fosse pela maldita cria sardenta.

Não precisou entrar na mente do filho para deduzir o que acontecia entre aqueles dois, quando que Draco faria uma coisa daquelas não estando apaixonado? E quando começara a amar aquela traidora de sangue? Seu único filho e uma Weasley - se é que ele sobreviveria, se é que estava vivo ainda, no meio da Ordem, carregando o peso daquele assassinato.

Aparatou de volta ao local de antes assim que achou um saco contendo recipientes cheios de um líquido verde claro, minimamente aliviado em não ver mais ninguém por aquele mato. Soube ter sido o corpo do filho o encostado contra a madeira ensanguentada assim que a avistou, e a visão o fez ter a coragem que precisava para entrar porta adentro, conseguindo automaticamente a atenção de todos naquilo que parecia ser uma cozinha.

Era a varinha de Arthur Weasley que estava quase fincando em sua jugular, tão forte quanto fizera com a filha do mesmo minutos antes.

"O que você está fazendo na _minha casa,_ seu comensal de merda?" As palavras foram cuspidas em sua cara, enquanto Lucio se controlava para não reagir, deixando sua varinha cair no chão. "Que merda você quer aqui, Malfoy?" E logo haviam mais apontadas para ele, praticamente a de todos os outros presentes no cômodo. "Vamos, me dê um bom motivo para não acabar com a sua raça nojenta."

 _Porque você é um maldito grifinório,_ quis responder, mas se conteve.

"Meu filho, Weasley." Mas o bruxo claramente não entendeu a resposta.

"Seu filho é um assassino tão desprezível quanto você." Merda. Merda, Draco não estava ali! "Me alegra o fato que sua raça quer tanto o couro dele quanto a nossa." Onde diabos estava o moleque, então?

Precisava sair dali, mas para onde? Algum comensal o vira e agora estava com ele? Para onde aparataria? Conseguiria fazer aquilo sem a varinha - a sacrificaria, a deixando no chão daquele maldito muquifo -, mas qual seria o destino mais provável?

Estava prestes a executar a ação - para qualquer lugar aleatório longe dali - quando uma voz feminina encheu o cômodo.

"Lúcio?" Molly Weasley estava com as roupas cobertas de sangue, luvas vermelhas ainda calçando suas mãos, que seguravam uma bacia com espinhos, água e panos ensanguentados.

"Molly." Sentia-se enojado: nunca imaginara ficar feliz ao ver um ruivo, ainda mais daquela laia. Mas a ruiva era mãe, ela entenderia muito melhor o desespero dele - o desespero que Narcisa vivia há tantas semanas. "Por favor Molly," Se humilharia, se fosse para conseguir poupar aquele garoto estúpido. "Onde está meu filho?"

Eram poucas as coisas que Lucio Malfoy amava realmente em sua vida. Adorava seu dinheiro, sem dúvida, assim como sua influência e todas as possibilidades que ambas coisas lhe davam. Mas se precisasse abrir mão de qualquer dessas coisas, não pensaria duas vezes se fosse para a segurança de sua família. Havia cedido sua casa afinal, e cumprido todas as ordens Dele, a fim de manter essa segurança. Amava Cissy com uma força quase sobre-humana, e o amor pelo filho chegava a ser ainda maior.

Então, perceber a tristeza nos olhos chocolate quase o fizera enfartar - Merlin não deixe Draco estar morto, não deixe ser tarde demais.

"Afaste a varinha, querido." viu Arthur olhar desacreditado para a esposa, e viu a irritante semelhança entre ela e sua mulher: com certeza Narcisa falava muito menos do que aquela bruxa, mas quando ordenava uma coisa, não havia muita escolha. Logo sentia seu pescoço livre da ponta. "Venha comigo."

Sentia os olhares surpresos de todos os bruxos até sair dali, todos da família provavelmente querendo responder a matriarca e nenhum tendo coragem para tal. Foram poucos segundos até chegarem frente a uma porta fechada, ainda naquele mesmo andar, a mão com ainda manchas de sangue da bruxa parando na maçaneta.

"Lucio, ele precisa de um antídoto." Fechou os olhos e deixou-se soltar um suspiro aliviado, tirando o saco cheio de frascos de dentro da capa.

"Você usa um, e caso a febre não baixe, outro após quatro horas." Entregou-os para a ruiva, esta enfim abrindo a porta.

A visão o fez não passar do batente - graças a Merlin a Weasley já abria um frasco e dava para a filha caçula, que no segundo seguinte colocava nos lábios do bruxo pálido que tremia em seu colo. Draco estava tão mais magro do que se lembrava, e sentiu algo apertar no peito ao ver o estado dos ferimentos nas costas - ao ver outras cicatrizes, já fechadas, além daquelas que seriam novas.

"Eu não vou sair daqui, mãe." Era a garota quem falava, provavelmente a única com coragem o suficiente para contestar a velha Weasley. A garota que ele quase matara anos atrás - minutos atrás. A que seu filho havia escolhido para proteger, e sabe para que outras coisas.

Molly deu um suspiro frustrado e voltou-se novamente para ele.

"Não quer entrar?"

Não era exatamente confortável estar ao lado das duas bruxas ruivas enquanto observava o filho mais de perto. Ao menos os tremores haviam cessado, e uma expressão mais suave havia tomado conta daquele rosto, tão pálido quanto seu próprio, parecendo quase relaxado enquanto a mão da jovem grifinória passava pelos fios platinados - mais compridos do que costumavam ser mantidos.

Foi só quando virou-se para a mãe Weasley que viu não ser o único a observar com estranheza o cuidado - Molly também não sabia. Ao menos até aquele momento, a mulher tinha tanto conhecimento da situação quanto ele tinha há horas atrás.

Mas ali, agora, era tão irritantemente claro. Agora, aquela atitude tão delicada, aqueles olhos tão preocupados, denunciavam o maldito relacionamento. E se ele tentasse, se entrasse por um momento naquela mente, confirmaria ainda mais os sentimentos divididos pelos dois. Não, não iria entrar. Não iria forçar-se a ver ainda mais os erros do bruxo.

"Como está meu filho?" deixou escapar a pergunta após mais alguns minutos de silêncio.

Olhos castanhos se voltaram para ele fixando-se por alguns segundos em seus cinzas, uma mistura de raiva e agradecimento.

"Com medo." A mão ainda acariciava os cabelos tingidos de sangue, ora brincando com os fios, ora deixando-se correr até as pontas finas. Engraçado como havia uma barba que até o último verão não existia - ou ele achava não existir, percebendo somente naquele momento o quanto não reparara no filho naqueles dois últimos anos. "Cansado. Mais magro. Mais pálido."

"Nós não o víamos desde junho." Não, não iria entrar naquela mente - já bastava todo o vermelho que via frente aos seus olhos cinzas. Não o viam desde junho, e Narcisa só não havia perdido a sanidade pelo voto perpétuo feito por Severo Snape. Não iria entrar naquela mente. Mas Bellatrix sabia que seu filho estava vivo. Bellatrix sabia que era ele quem havia desarmado o velho direto. Bellatrix sabia, e o caçava por todos os cantos prometendo mentiras - _nós apenas precisamos desarma-lo, Lucio._

Graças a Merlin não o acharam - porque agora ele sabia que Draco nunca faria nada que beneficiasse o Lord, nunca mais.

Foi um grito no corredor que tirou a bruxa mais velha do quarto, Molly com certeza apenas deixando o recinto por ter certeza da filha estar mais armada do que Lucio.

"Eu também não."

E então havia visto antes de conseguir se conter - e a jovem sabia que ele tinha conhecimento daquela dúvida no instante seguinte. Havia sido tão sutil, e poderia passar tão despercebido, não fossem seus anos de experiência em decifrar um único lampejo de pensamento. Nem mesmo poderia arrancar seu filho daquele monte de vermelho - nunca mais poderia, estava certo.

Tentava o conforto da única forma que lhe restava.

"Toujours pur." o sussurro havia sido para si, mas não passou batido pela bruxa ao seu lado. "Cuide dele."

Precisava achar Snape antes de achar ela. Precisava sair dali, achar Snape antes de sua cunhada insana, e pedir para esquecer de tudo que aprendera naqueles últimos minutos.

"E sumam daqui."

E com um último olhar para o filho, deixou o quarto.

...

 _Domingo, 19 de agosto._

Sempre que Fred passava pela porta, lançava um de seus piores olhares para o loiro que repousava, a cabeça ainda em seu colo. Sua mãe ainda não voltara, e por mais que quisesse utilizar o presente de Fleur, não exatamente confiava em deixar o sonserino desacompanhado naquela casa - por mais que já houvesse sido gritado aos sete ventos sobre sua ausência de responsabilidade na execução da morte de Dumbledore. Havia fechado os olhos duas ou três vezes - deveria ter conseguido dormir algumas horas, pelo menos era o que dizia o relógio que agora marcava três e meia da manhã. E sim, dormir debruçada numa cama não era a melhor posição para se dormir, descobriu quando voltou a sentar-se na mesma, esfregando os olhos.

Somente quando viu a ruiva mais velha entrar novamente no quarto, um prato cheio de salgados nas mãos, foi que tomou coragem para levantar dali - o olhar de Molly querendo explicações pelo até agora visto, mas a bruxa a deixando passar pela porta.

"Preciso de uns minutos, mãe." Pegou uma pequena torta antes de rumar para o fim do corredor, a colocando por inteiro na boca segundos antes de virar a maçaneta da porta de madeira. Maldição, estava com fome - aquele pedaço de comida parecia ter acordado seu estômago, que já pedia por mais.

Depois.

Trancou a porta do banheiro antes de sentar-se no chão, por um momento apreciando o frio proporcionado pelo piso do cômodo. Tirou a rolha do frasco e o levou aos lábios, ingerindo todo o conteúdo em um só gole. Cinco minutos, segundo Fleur.

 _"Por que você está me ajudando?"_

 _"Você faz parte da minha família agora, Ginevra." a loira disse, jogando os cabelos. "Faço por você o que faria por Grabrielle. E não se preocupe, não vai haver uma palavra disso para seu irmão, ele nem sabe que tenho essa poção."_

 _"Você-"_

 _"Não precisei usar, soube por outros meios. Gui nem ficou sabendo de minha dúvida." pegou o recipiente que Fleur colocava discretamente na palma de sua mão esquerda. "Você toma, e espera cinco minutos. Já tome no banheiro, você fica com muita vontade. Se sair vermelho, não tem nada."_

Realmente a vontade de urinar era desesperadora, sentiu-a em com certeza menos de três minutos. Talvez fosse porque estava tudo bem. Estava tudo bem, ela estava bem, e quando se levantasse, veria vermelho, apenas.

 _"E se tiver?"_

Vermelho, e não verde, vermelho, e não verde.

 _"Se tiver, eu ajudo você no que quiser fazer. É só me falar."_

Pegou um pedaço de papel higiênico e se limpou, sabendo que já conseguiria ver ali seu resultado. Nunca se sentiu tão covarde ao jogar um papel dentro da privada, de olhos fechados. Demorou mais para reunir coragem e se levantar do que a poção para fazer efeito.

 _Seja mais mulher, Ginevra._

Mas foram dez minutos até voltar a ficar de pé e olhar para dentro do vaso sanitário.

Vermelho, e não verde, vermelho, e não verde, vermelho, e não-

Ginevra não era uma bruxa que xingava muito. Falava um palavrão ou outro, tinha algumas atitudes masculinas, no entanto para uma menina criada com mais seis irmãos, ela se comportava como uma verdadeira dama. Mas ao ver a cor do líquido, aquelas primeiras palavras saíram naturalmente.

"Puta que pariu." levou as mãos para a boca logo depois.

Verde.

...

N.a.: Oi gente! Pra todos que me perguntaram se ela estava ou não grávida, taí a resposta ;)

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo! Obrigada Rebs e Ca pelas reviews! Já respondi vcs duas por PM, bonitas. E quem quiser deixar sua opinião, ficarei feliz de ler e responder todos!

Bom feriado pra vcs! Agora só volto semana que vem ;*


	40. Fugindo

Entre o amor e a guerra

 **Fugindo**

* * *

 _Domingo, 19 de agosto._

Todo seu maldito corpo doía, e por um momento lembrou-se de meses atrás, quando acordara com a mesma sensação. Sim, sem dúvida era uma aviso que as coisas não iam bem - ainda mais quando abriu os olhos e não fazia ideia da onde estava, muito menos conseguia escutar o barulho do mar. Maldição, deveria estar na sua casa, e não-

"Eu estou vivo?" Acreditaria se lhe dissessem que não - aquele poderia ser o paraíso, afinal.

Porque Draco estava no quarto _dela_ \- sabia. Soube ao abrir os olhos e dar de cara com o colar que não via desde aquele dia de junho. Soube ao ver o vestido, antes naquele corpo pequeno, agora cheio de rasgos pendurado num cabide. Soube ao ver vermelho - mas não, aqueles fios ruivos não pertenciam a maldita bruxa que tanto queria - e agora podia - abraçar.

"Por sorte." Aqueles fios pertenciam a Molly Weasley, que o olhava de uma maneira estranha. Estava brava? Curiosa? Com dó? "Ginevra deve estar voltando," conteve-se a tempo para não sorrir com a informação. "Já desisti de manter minha filha longe de você." Ok, a mãe sabia - e ele ainda estava vivo. Era uma boa combinação.

"Quanto tempo eu dormi?" Mais uma vez o déjà vu ao tentar se mexer e sentir como se sua alma estivesse sendo arrancada de seu corpo. Quando ele iria parar de se foder naquela guerra estúpida?

"Menos de oito horas." Por isso se sentia tão disposto - apesar da dor.

"Mais do que minhas últimas noites, sem dúvida." Quantas horas costumava ficar de olhos fechados desde o começo do ano? Três, quatro? Havia se acostumado, até mesmo com as olheiras que se aprofundavam a cada dia.

"Como está se sentindo?"

Com a pergunta que lembrou-se do porquê estar deitado de lado: suas costas estavam pegando fogo, provavelmente fora aquele incômodo que lhe tirara de seu sono. Espinhos do diabo, doze, treze fincados ali? Viu um frasco com um líquido azul que já lhe era muito bem conhecido sobre o criado mudo, a mulher o alcançando no instante seguinte.

"Péssimo." Nem mesmo tentou se sentar antes de ingerir a poção - não que fosse conseguir. "Com fome." completou, ao ouvir o estômago se manifestar - deveria ter comido alguma coisa no casamento estúpido ao invés de passar a tarde focado na taça de vinho, hora ou outra o enchendo um pouco mais da Polissuco em seu cantil.

"Torta?" Merlin, sim! "Ao contrário do que seu pai acredita, comida é uma coisa que não falta nessa casa."

Ignorou o comentário da bruxa enquanto sentava-se na cama após certo esforço. Merda, havia com certeza aberto uma das feridas - já conseguia sentir algo escorrer pelas costas. Que se foda - primeiro a torta.

"Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?" A pergunta veio após uma mordida, confirmando o conhecimento da ruiva sobre aquele relacionamento. Sentia os olhos castanhos o encarando, e forçou seus cinzas a fazerem o mesmo apesar de seu desconforto.

"É complicado." Eles afinal, ainda estavam juntos?

"É uma pergunta sobre tempo, como isso pode ser complicado?" Porque para ele, estavam juntos desde o último ano - apesar dela não lembrar, apesar dele ter sim - até mesmo se envergonhava daquilo agora - ficado com a bruxa com quem estava antes dela, em fevereiro.

"Outubro." resolveu responder, acabando com o pedaço de salgado que tinha na mão.

"Dez meses?" Quem dera.

"Cinco meses, se muito." Molly o olhou, confusa. "Eu disse que era complicado." Era difícil continuar a encarar aqueles olhos que estreitavam, ainda mais com a pergunta que seguiu.

"O que você está fazendo com Gina, Malfoy?" A ruiva cruzou os braços, claramente descontente - não esperava uma reação diferente. "O que você está fazendo com a minha filha?"

Quase sorriu com a memória que lhe veio à cabeça, da tarde e que ambos discutiam revelar o relacionamento as famílias - até mesmo pareciam um casal normal.

 _"No final todos estarão chorando, e minha mãe com certeza vai querer conhecer o príncipe da Nimbus 2001 prateada."_

Duvidava daquilo.

"Eu amo a sua filha." admitiu antes de se dar uma chance de pensar pela segunda vez nas palavras. Pelos olhos expressivos da bruxa mais velha, via que não era o único surpreso com a exposição daquele sentimento. "Não é um amor estúpido de gente jovem, até porque deixei as minhas fantasias estúpidas para trás desde o último agosto, como a senhora já deve ter conseguido ver." soltou o esboço de uma risada ao ver novamente as cicatrizes no antebraço esquerdo - também percebido pela mulher ao seu lado. "E esse maldito amor é um difícil, que eu tenho certeza que mais a machuca do que faz bem, mas foi o que me salvou. É por causa dela que estou aqui, por causa dela que entrei na Ordem, que estou vivo."

Quando os olhos se encontraram novamente, deixou-se sentir alívio ao ver um pouco mais de suavidade nos da ruiva.

"Então é mesmo você o sonserino." Como? "Chegou até mim, no último Natal, a informação de que minha _única_ filha havia caído de amores por um bruxo dessa casa."

 _"Vou contar como eu me apaixonei pelo bruxo que me salvou de um psicopata. Vai ser uma linda história, acredite."_

E daquela vez deixou-se sorrir.

"Talvez sua filha não sinta mais o mesmo, eu realmente não sei, mas eu _sei_ que nunca vou conseguir tirar esse maldito sentimento de dentro de mim - eu já tentei _tanto_. Eu tentei tanto afasta-la tantas vezes, mas Ginevra simplesmente não colabora, e eu acordo vendo vermelho mesmo sem tê-la ao meu lado. É tudo que consigo ver, é tudo que consigo pensar. É completamente maravilhoso e totalmente desesperador."

Dizem os bruxos que Molly Weasley teve seis meninos por querer tanto uma filha - Ginevra ser a caçula era uma coisa que muito confirmava a informação. Era o que a bruxa sempre quis, uma menininha, uma pequena tão parecida consigo - e foram seis tentativas até conseguir. De tudo que sua ruiva já lhe contara, podia deduzir o quanto a mãe a amava e protegia - muitas vezes até demais.

Assim, ouvir aquela próxima frase foi como ouvir o consentimento da mulher para continuarem seja lá o que for aquilo que tinham.

"Bem vindo à família, Draco."

...

Ainda tinha o cabelo molhado ao sair do banheiro, tendo disfarçado sua demora com um banho. Por um instante seu coração ameaçou disparar mais uma vez ao ver de longe o irmão mais velho sair do quarto onde estava seu sonserino, mas as palavras de Gui para ela - como sempre - apenas a acalmavam.

"Ele está acordado, Gin."

E enquanto Guilherme descia as escadas, a ruiva abria com pressa a porta, achando o loiro já de pé, abotoando a camisa com a qual deveria ter vindo - um jeans escuro e uma camisa preta, como se pressentisse ser melhor não usar nada que pudesse ser tingido pelos ferimentos. Um jeans escuro e uma camisa preta, apenas - tão trouxa.

Estaria o bruxo vivendo como um?

Estava esperando fazia horas o rapaz acordar, e nas suas horas acordadas, milhares de pensamentos se passaram pela sua cabeça. Mas de todas as palavras que pensara em falar, de tudo que se passara em sua mente - _senti sua falta, não vá mais embora, amo seu maldito cheiro, lembro de tudo, só me beije_ \- as primeiras que saíram fugiam de todas as consideradas.

"Deveria estar deitado." falou - até porque ele realmente deveria estar na cama -, seu coração acelerando, esperando o sonserino enfim percebe-la, olha-la. E quando os olhos acinzentados finalmente acharam os dela, foi como um choque. Merlin, queria tanto abraça-lo! Queria tanto, e juntava todo seu autocontrole para não correr até ele e o fazer, uma mão suada segurando a outra, Draco estava ali, estava ali na frente dela, a salvo, de pé-

"Eu deveria estar muito longe daqui." ele a corrigiu, sustentando uma expressão quase triste. Perceber o que o sonserino estava prestes a fazer foi como um balde de água gelada na alma.

"Você estava indo embora." Não foi uma pergunta.

"Não." Mas o bruxo continuava a abotoar a camisa, já não mais a olhando enquanto sentava-se para calçar as meias com certo esforço, antes de pegar os sapatos. "Eu só estava me vestindo."

Draco era um ótimo mentiroso, de verdade - um dos melhores que havia conhecido. No entanto, não conseguia mais mentir para a bruxa. Ginevra sempre sabia, e Draco sabia que ela sabia, sem nem ao menos precisar olha-la. Ela nem mesmo precisou mais falar palavra alguma.

"Sim, eu estava indo embora." o rapaz confessou, calçando os sapatos. "Eu estou indo embora. Me desculpe."

"Draco Malfoy, pedindo desculpas." Fechou a porta, porém não mais se aproximou. "Não achei que fosse viver para ver esse dia." Aquelas palavras, novamente - as ditas no dia em que descobrira sobre a maldita marca, agora lembrava até da tarde em que o deixara sozinho na estufa que considerava deles. "Bem, você é livre para ir." tentou fazer a voz soar desinteressada, mas como o bruxo, a ruiva também não conseguia mais manter segredos - não era possível mascarar o tom triste que tomava conta da voz.

"Eu posso ficar um pouco." Forçou-se a manter os olhos no chão. Era muito mais fácil fingir que tudo se passava no seu cérebro - como acontecera nas últimas vezes que ouvira aquela voz.

"Por que?"

"Porque eu te amo."

As mãos, já fechadas em punhos, forçaram ainda mais as unhas contra a pele fina, deixando finas marcas em formato de meia lua. Depois de tudo que passara - depois do descoberto há poucos minutos - Ginevra achou que fosse preciso de muito para conseguir deixa-la com os olhos marejados. Talvez ouvir Draco Malfoy admitindo que a amava tão abertamente fosse, sim, muito, pois foram aquelas palavras - aquelas que esperou tantas semanas para outra vez ouvir - foram as que a quebraram. Era irritante como pela segunda vez em tão pouco tempo, as lágrimas saíam por mais que tentasse para-las.

Ele conseguia perceber que aquela não era a primeira vez que a bruxa chorava no domingo?

"Por que é tão difíc-?" Queria soca-lo ao ouvir sua voz falhar, queria soca-lo apenas mais quando sentiu mãos grandes ajudarem as suas pequenas a secar o rosto.

"Porque eu te amo." Aqueles olhos claros eram tão sinceros, como odiava ansiar tanto por eles! Seria fácil deixar-se envolver outra vez pelos malditos encantos do sonserino, pelas mãos que traçavam com tanto carinho as curvas de seu rosto - poderia se afundar naquele toque e esquecer de todo o resto.

Mas não, não era aquela resposta que buscava, por mais que ouvir tais palavras aquecesse seu maldito coração. Se ele iria outra vez deixa-la, se iria mais uma vez para longe, necessitava de suas malditas respostas: por que não voltou? Por que não me falou nada? Por que diabos me lançaram um obliviate? E precisava contar suas _novidades_ \- precisava tanto falar sobre todo aquele verde.

Fungou uma, duas, três vezes, limpando os olhos já vermelhos com irritação.

"Por que você mandou apagar minhas memórias?" perguntou com uma recém descoberta revolta, continuando ao prever a resposta que viria. "E eu juro que se você responder que é porque me ama-" Por mais que não fosse se importar de ouvir aquilo, apenas mais uma vez-

"Mas _é sim_ porque eu te amo, ou eu estaria pouco me fodendo para as suas memórias." Maldição, ele estava tão perto, segurava suas mãos com uma delicadeza tão irritante, queria tanto beija-lo! "Eu achei que Zabini fosse fazer, eu achei que fosse dar tudo certo e que você fosse simplesmente me esquecer e seguir com a sua maldita e _segura_ vida. E antes que você fale, antes que pense novamente que foi uma decisão fácil-"

"Eu _sei_ que não foi uma decisão fácil." interrompeu, se livrando da proximidade dando passos até a janela - ali fora ainda estava tão escuro, encarar o nada era tão mais fácil que encara-lo. Porque vendo os olhos sinceros, tinha sua certeza que aquilo passara longe de ser fácil, que as palavras eram todas verdadeiras - o bruxo a amava, o bruxo iria deixa-la outra vez. "Mas foi uma injusta, de todo modo." Inconscientemente, envolveu a barriga - ainda reta - com as mãos.

"Eu fiz para te proteger-"

Mas que droga, o bruxo iria embora.

"Foi egoísta."

Iria embora e ela teria que dar conta de superar mais aquela dificuldade. Era egoísta deixa-lo partir sem saber? Muito, mas não queria fazê-lo ficar por aquele fato. Daria um jeito se o sonserino resolvesse partir - ficariam bem.

Ela sempre dava um jeito de ficar.

"Foi." Outra vez o cheiro de grama ao seu lado, as mãos grandes, pálidas, envolvendo novamente as suas antes do bruxo voltar a falar. "Eu nunca neguei ser egoísta, Ginevra. Nunca neguei ser nada do que me chamava, nunca neguei não querer fazer parte de toda essa merda, e nunca neguei fazer parte de tudo isso só por você - se é que você lembra disso -, então não, não havia outra escolha para mim a não ser pedir isso. Assim como não houve jeito de eu me comunicar com qualquer pessoa daquele colégio por quase todo aquele mês - e uma hora eu realmente achei que fosse morrer, e naquele momento fiquei muito, mas muito aliviado de ter incumbido Zabini da tarefa. Porque eu sabia que ele cumpriria com louvor."

Sua maior vontade era se agarrar a ele e pedir para nunca mais partir - fique comigo, fique conosco -, e foi tendo essa vontade que novamente tentou se livrar daquele toque, e daquela vez ele a segurou mais forte.

"Para, Gin." Se perder naqueles olhos que a fez obedecer. "Para de me afastar ainda mais." E Ginevra suspirou, vencida, deixando as mãos envolverem as suas, envolverem seus braços, seu rosto, ela. "Senti tanto a sua falta, bruxa." Maldito sonserino, maldita voz, malditos lábios que tocavam seus fios vermelhos. "Cada segundo. Não achei que fosse ser tão difícil não ter você."

"Por que você não voltou antes, Draco?"

"Porque fiquei preso à minha cama por quase todo janeiro, graças a uma infecção por gnomos de jardim que peguei deitando na sua grama. Longa história," o bruxo adicionou ao ver olhos confusos. "Mas foi naquele dia provavelmente que ganhei o mínimo de confiança do seu irmão favorito, o que realmente me foi útil nas últimas horas."

Deixou-se sorrir pela primeira vez - um detalhe tão bobo, mas que não passara despercebido. Sonserino idiota, como lembrava daquilo?

"Gui sabe, não sabe?"

"De nós?" a pergunta veio hesitante. "Sabe." Sua própria mão começou a imitar a do rapaz, passando do cabelo para a sobrancelha - tão clara quanto -, para a bochecha, para os lábios, aquele canto esquerdo ainda inchado pelo chute da noite anterior. "Eu não devo merecer, eu sei," E sim, ela sentiu-se derreter quando os lábios machucados acharam a palma de sua mão. "Mas ainda existe um nós?"

Só soube a real falta que Draco fizera quando sua boca colou na dele. Quando mãos grandes a puxaram para perto, perto demais, as dela envolvendo o pescoço do bruxo, evitando qualquer ponto de dor ao mesmo tempo que tentava traze-lo para mais próximo de si. A qualquer momento alguém poderia entrar, a cada segundo que ela passava se perdendo naqueles lábios um de seus irmãos poderia ver, e pela primeira vez, Ginevra Weasley não estava dando a mínima.

Pela primeira vez, também, ninguém chegou perto de abrir a porta.

"Merda." Voltou a abrir os olhos ao sentir os lábios se afastando, a testa encostando na sua - sentira falta daquele gesto.

"O que foi?" Daquele sorriso sincero.

"Não vou mais conseguir partir." Dele.

"Você sabe que ainda vamos brigar, não sabe?" o lembrou, antes de envolve-lo com cuidado em um abraço, retribuído com mais força pelo bruxo.

"Não esperaria nada menos de você, bruxa." Estava com saudades até do maldito apelido. Foi porque ele a chamou assim no dia daquele primeiro beijo em Hogsmeade que se tornara tão especial aquela palavra? "Achei que tivesse te perdido quando acordei sozinho naquela noite." A confissão saiu seguida de um beijo no pescoço.

"Achei que fosse te perder noite passada." Realmente esteve muito próxima de literalmente perdê-lo antes de Lucio aparecer com um antídoto - ele sabia daquilo? E o comensal sabia de sua dúvida - agora certeza. "O que faremos agora?" Outra vez o pensamento voltou para o ventre - aquele detalhe que o sonserino ainda não sabia. Precisava contar. Como?

Olhos cinza azulados voltaram a observa-la no final da pergunta, a boca se abrindo algumas vezes antes das palavras saírem.

"Depois de tudo que te fiz passar, você ainda consegue sentir algum amor por mim?"

Se segurou para não gargalhar com o questionamento - como ele ainda tinha alguma dúvida dos sentimentos dela? Apesar do bruxo ser a pessoa mais paranoica, mandona, apesar de ter desrespeitado sua maldita vontade mais de uma vez achando estar protegendo-a, estava ali! O sentimento ainda estava ali, praticamente confessara tudo para ele na droga do casamento!

Grávidas realmente tinham aquelas mudanças bruscas de humor?

"O que foi?"

Tinham, pelo menos em situações de estresse como aquela Ginevra estava provando ser verdade tal informação - sabia pelo choro que se forçava a novamente engolir, com um pouco mais de sucesso do que antes.

Se ela o amava? Já estava começando a considerar que a palavra amor não mais expressava tudo que sentia pelo bruxo.

"Sim, eu amo. Tenho certeza que eu te amo." Sentira falta também da expressão tão relaxada que só via no rosto daquele rapaz quando estavam apenas os dois. E do sorriso - aquele que alcançava os olhos cinzas -, que apareceu ao ouvir as próximas palavras. "Eu soube que te amava desde aquela tarde. Aquela tarde que você me ajudou no meio de uma crise de pânico - fazia anos que não tinha uma. Foi no momento em que abri os olhos e te vi, e então conseguia respirar outra vez, e tudo que eu queria era te abraçar e ficar com você pra sempre. No instante que te abracei, sabia que não importava mais quem era você, o que você tinha feito, e nem o que você faria. E eu nunca te falei, porque você iria ficar tão, mas tão convencido," A surpresa nos acinzentados denunciava o entendimento, afinal, da situação pelo loiro: não eram apenas as memórias cedidas por Colin ou Blaise. "Mas nunca ninguém me fez sentir como você faz. Nunca senti por nenhum outro o que eu sentia por você - o que eu sinto. Você fez todo o resto parecer bobo e totalmente sem graça - todos os outros são preto e branco enquanto só você é meu colorido." Conseguia escutar o coração do sonserino batendo acelerado, o dela acompanhando o ritmo.

"Você lembra." Assentiu com a cabeça, as mãos trêmulas tanto quanto sentia as dele estarem.

"De tudo. De nós em Hogsmeade na chuva, da nossa primeira e única aula de Latim - antes das desse ano, claro -, das suas enxaquecas. Das manhãs em que íamos tomar café na cozinha do castelo, da vez que Ronald quase nos pegou juntos numa sala do quarto andar." Não escondeu uma risada, o bruxo a acompanhando.

"A cara dele te vendo sem o suéter seria impagável." Seria. "Se quiser, podemos tentar repetir - eu até deixo a porta destrancada." Revirou os olhos, enquanto estapeava a mão que ameaçava abrir um botão de sua blusa - e outra vez, após tanto tempo, eram iguais ao casal do começo: ele não tão tenso, ela não tão preocupada.

Mas haviam muitos motivos para a preocupação não se ausentar.

"Deveria ter estudado com mais vontade oclumência." confessou quase que se desculpando ao lembrar-se de mais uma das coisas que precisava revelar. "Bellatrix entrou na minha mente sem nem mesmo fazer esforço. E na hora que ela entrou, alguma coisa pareceu quebrar, e então você era tudo que eu via."

Não era preciso falar mais nada.

"Merda, Ginevra." No instante seguinte, Draco sentava-se na cama, mãos nas têmporas - e outra vez, não eram mais aquele casal _normal_. "Mas que merda."

Estava prestes a sentar-se ao lado do bruxo quando a porta, enfim, foi aberta. Soltou um suspiro de alívio: de todos que poderiam entrar, o melhor.

"Gui."

"Weasley."

"Achei que já tivesse ido." Seu irmão mais velho olhava confuso para o loiro - provavelmente não esperava entrar e encontrar as duas companhias.

"Achei que tivesse pedido para não deixar sua irmã entrar." o sonserino falou, os dois continuando a conversa ignorando o fato da ruiva estar no quarto.

"Você já tentou dizer não para Ginevra?"

Estava prestes a se intrometer quando notou a expressão dos bruxos. Draco estava sorrindo. Guilherme estava sorrindo. Os dois estavam praticamente relaxados, conversando como se fossem velhos amigos.

Lembrou-se de palavras de anos atrás.

 _Lembre-se: namorado só depois dos trinta, e nós sete vamos fazer um interrogatório antes de deixarmos vocês saírem - sim, papai incluso. E depois disso ainda tem a mamãe, com certeza será a pior, você sabe._

"Já perdi a conta das vezes."

Quando encontrou os olhos do irmão sorriu de verdade - ele não precisava falar para Ginevra saber de sua aprovação.

"Mamãe está chamando para o café." Se atreveu a pensar que talvez tinha até mesmo a de sua mãe.

"Todos deveriam estar fazendo preparações para sumir, e Molly Weasley fez café?"

"De onde você acha que vem toda a tenacidade da minha irmã?" A ruiva acabou concordando mentalmente com a informação. "Antes que eu me esqueça, tente não comer nada tocado pelos gêmeos - aqueles dois não estão exatamente felizes com você fazendo parte da família." E Guilherme saiu do quarto sem mais palavras, a porta voltando a se fechar.

"Posso te trazer alguma coisa para comer, se preferir ficar no quarto." As palavras saíram enquanto se lembrava das balas dadas pelos dois no último primeiro de abril. Por mais que tivesse a aprovação do mais velho, talvez sentar-se a mesa com o sonserino e todos os seus outros irmãos não fosse a melhor das ideias.

Mas Draco teria que enfrentar os ruivos alguma hora naquela manhã, afinal, ele não iria mais partir sem ela, iria? Havia dito, e ela tinha se agarrado em cada uma daquelas palavras. Ela também teria que enfrentar os olhos de sua mãe e mentir, até saber o que fazer - afinal, fora de consideração sentar-se a mesa e contar a Molly Weasley que a bruxa seria avó.

"Todos estamos indo para o chalé de Gui e Fleur, na Cornualha." Estremecia só de pensar nas possíveis reações da bruxa mais velha - avó. "Devemos deixar a casa em algumas horas. Você vai vir com a gente, não vai?" Tão focada na nova palavra, tão confiante nas de antes do sonserino, nem considerou receber um não para sua pergunta, surpreendendo-se realmente quando uma sacudida negativa veio.

Precisava falar alguma coisa para ele notar que a bruxa queria agora uma explicação? Realmente, iguais a antes: em uma questão de segundos, todos os beijos que queria dar no loiro se transformavam em tapas.

"Eu não quero te deixar, mas não posso voltar para o mundo bruxo." o loiro dizia com pesar - sim, eles realmente iriam brigar, e provavelmente começariam agora. "Gin, todos querem me matar. Se eu morrer, Snape morre - e eu sei que é sua família, e que você confia neles mais do que tudo, mas é tão fácil fazer alguém falar! Você sabe, você-"

"Isso é outro adeus, então?" Inacreditável como seu humor mudava tão rapidamente - mas então, poderia ser apenas efeito do sonserino. "Em vezes como essa, preferia que o obliviate tivesse dado certo e eu realmente tivesse te esquecido."

"Bruxa-"

"Você acabou de falar que não conseguiria partir!" E outra vez, o quase choro. "Não acredito que você vai embora outra vez! Quantas malditas vezes você acha que eu aguento?"

Droga, queria socar o maldito loiro.

"Talvez seja melhor parar de aguentar."

O bruxo já estava de pé, e por um momento Ginevra sentiu seu coração apertar: ele poderia aparatar e fim, teria sumido novamente, por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Quando percebeu, suas mãos agarravam um dos braços cobertos pela camisa preta.

"Você acha que eu não tentei? Você acha que eu não tentei parar de te amar, seu idiota?" Agarrou até mais forte quando uma das mãos de Draco foi para o bolso de sua calça - ele tiraria a varinha e aparataria dali, tinha certeza! Mas ela não soltaria, a ruiva iria junto, e não era negociável. "Eu vou aguentar pra sempre. Eu vou aguentar para sempre, porque não quero passar o resto da minha vida pensando e se tivesse aguentado só mais um mês. E se tivesse esperado mais uma semana. E se naquele maldito dia eu tivesse dito sim. Eu não quero que você seja o maior 'e se' da minha vida."

As palavras não demoraram para vir, o bruxo tirando um isqueiro do bolso do jeans.

"Então vem comigo."

...

"Não acredito que o sonserino vai com a gente." Molly escutava o marido reclamar pela quarta vez enquanto subiam as escadas.

"Querido, se não fosse pelo sonserino-" Se não fosse pelo sonserino, Ginevra teria sofrido algo pior do que sofreram em seu primeiro ano.

"Eu sei, eu sei." o ruivo bufou, parando no último degrau. "Acho que sempre esperei que nossa filhinha terminasse com Harry Potter." o marido confessou, derrotado. "O que foi?" a pergunta veio quando a bruxa se deixou sorrir.

"Algo em mim sempre soube que nossa menina acabaria superando essa paixonite."

E a bruxa sempre teve aquela certeza, por mais que nunca tivesse falado nada para Arthur. Teve certeza a partir do segundo ano de Ginevra - tão adulta, sua única filhinha, tão quebrada. Se esforçando tanto para juntar as peças da alma outra vez. Doze anos, e às vezes parecia mais velha que Guilherme.

"Bem, é melhor esse bruxo aprender que ele não ficará em lugar algum com minha filha e a porta fechada por um bom tempo." Concordava com aquela informação.

Sua filha e a cria de Lucio Malfoy, era quase engraçado. Era irônico. Era sensacional, achava quando parava para pensar sobre o assunto e esquecia-se por um minuto que aquela era sua única menina. A cara feita pelo comensal quando juntou as peças ao ver Ginevra com o filho foi uma que guardaria para sempre na memória - impagável.

Definitivamente não seria o melhor sobrenome para sua menininha, mas tinha que admitir que o moleque tinha coragem. Também precisava admitir que o sonserino parecia se importar verdadeiramente com Gina: afinal, não fosse pelo pai, teria morrido noite passada - ou estaria terrivelmente próximo, agora. Por mais que esperasse um destino diferente para a filha, sabia que no final, o que realmente importava era Ginevra estar feliz.

E a pequena ruiva parecia estar mais radiante do que estivera todo aquele verão.

"Molly!" foi a voz do marido que a tirou dos pensamentos. Tão esperava que aquele escândalo não fosse por um simples beijo. "Molly!"

"O que-"

Não era.

 **Mãe, pai, precisei partir. Estou segura. Não me procurem. Me perdoem.**

 **Com amor, Gina.**

...

N.A.: Oi genteeem, voltei de viagem com um capítulo prontinho, gostaram?

Lina, Ari, Rebs, e Sthezi, obrigada pelo apoio suas lindas! Ja respondi todo mundo por PM ;)

É aquela coisa de sempre, amo ler a opinião de vcs, então quem estiver na vibe, é só deixar um comentário! Espero que estejam se divertindo!

Um beijo,

Ania.


	41. Surpresas

Entre o amor e a guerra

 **Surpresas**

* * *

 _Domingo, 19 de agosto._

Observava as ondas quebrarem contra a embarcação enquanto o sol brilhava forte no céu azul, limpo de qualquer nuvem. Deu mais uma mordida na barra de chocolate, já amolecida com todo aquele calor - branco era seu favorito e ele lembrada também daquele detalhe. Não podia, afinal, desfrutar de uma pena de algodão doce entre tantos trouxas.

Seu pai adoraria estar ali no meio, amante das coisas não mágicas do jeito que era. Comeu mais um quadrado do doce, tentando afastar os pensamentos da família de sua mente - mas o quanto sua mãe ficaria decepcionada com ela ao achar o bilhete? Será que sua decisão faria Guilherme mudar de ideia e não mais apoiar aquele relacionamento? O problema é que não tinha como dar qualquer outra resposta além do sim: deixar o sonserino sumir por sabe-se lá mais quanto tempo estava fora de cogitação.

Assim como enfrentar sozinha sua mãe justo com aquela novidade, e sem o bruxo do seu lado - totalmente fora de cogitação.

Apesar de trouxa, o barco era rápido, e a viagem de pouco mais de uma hora finalizou antes mesmo que se desse conta. Viajaram envoltos em um silêncio confortável, o loiro ao seu lado de olhos fechados na maior parte do tempo. Draco parecia tão exausto que em nenhuma das vezes que quis, de fato o acordou, o próprio navio atracando sendo o responsável pelo despertar.

Era estranho vê-lo entre não-bruxos - era estranho um Malfoy andar normalmente entre trouxas, como se fosse uma coisa natural. E Draco andava a puxando pela mão como mais um, o rosto com uma expressão quase calma apesar das olheiras e marcas roxas que o fazia receber alguns olhares estranhos.

"Cuidado com o degrau." foi avisada, o bruxo ainda segurando com firmeza sua mão - estava com sardas até na sua maldita mão, como não reparara naquilo antes? E como não reparara na fome que estava sentindo - apenas atiçada pelo doce que comera? Precisava começar a se alimentar melhor a partir de agora, sabia - a tontura que sentia era pela fome ou pelo calor?

Talvez pelo motivo número três.

"Por que não aparatamos direto para a ilha? Para sua casa?" perguntou quando se afastaram das demais pessoas, ele a puxando, para sua felicidade, em direção a uma loja que parecia vender comida.

A viagem de barco não havia sido longa, mas em compensação, a viagem até chegarem ao barco havia demorado algumas boas horas - e nem mesmo tinham parado para almoçar. Ele mesmo não comera nada além de um pedaço do chocolate da barra que Ginevra terminara no barco, e já eram quase quatro horas da tarde - ela estaria já no chão não fosse o chocolate, o pão, e os amendoins servidos no trem. Como o sonserino tinha sobrevivido apenas com café?

"Não existe nenhum bruxo nessa ilha, e eu não quero usar magia aqui, e ter a chance de ser localizado." escutou-o falar enquanto paravam em frente ao que parecia uma confeitaria. "Ainda mais tendo você comigo."

"Mas a casa está com o Fidelis-"

"Não pode ser rastreado." Não era o que lembrava de ter aprendido em Hogwarts. "Snape tem seus meios. Está com fome, não?" Seu estômago escolheu aquela hora para responder a pergunta, o rosto da bruxa se tornando vermelho como seus cabelos.

Morrendo de fome, sim, comeria a loja inteira, com certeza. Sem um centavo no bolso, também.

"Eu não tenho dinheiro." Pela primeira vez até então se deu conta daquela situação. A pouca comida fora entregue pelo loiro, assim como ele já parecia ter tudo comprado: passagens do trem, do ônibus, tickets para embarcarem no navio, logo Ginevra não precisou pensar exatamente em dinheiro - ainda mais em dinheiro trouxa. Sua cara de desespero realmente deveria estar hilária pela risada melódica que ouviu antes das próximas palavras seguirem.

"Eu tenho para nós dois, bruxa." o loiro falou ao empurrar a porta de vidro, o tocar de um sininho pendurado em cima desta anunciando a entrada dos dois. "Maioridade, herança de meu avô, lembra disso também, não lembra?" Considerou por um momento entrar numa discussão sobre o quanto aquele dinheiro não era dela - mas qual seria a alternativa? Voltar para sua casa, grávida e sozinha? Abandonar o bruxo, sozinho? Passar fome? "Vamos bruxa, o que você quer?"

Suspirou, derrotada. O dinheiro era dos dois. Dos três. Dos três, e começava a se desesperar com o pensamento: ele ainda não sabia, ela ainda não havia contado, santo Merlin, e se Draco reagisse mal? E se ele a mandasse embora, e se falasse que não queria aquilo, e se- O melhor com certeza era não pensar, não agora. Não iria dar tal notícia no meio de um loja, afinal.

Mais uma vez teve vontade de gargalhar com aquele pensamento: e daria como, dando um sapatinho verde, radiante com a notícia de um filho com dezesseis anos e no meio de uma guerra?

"Gin?"

Chorar agora não, mas que droga. Doces, focaria nos doces. Apesar das dezenas de diferentes, seus olhos cresceram no de sua fruta favorita. Estava já em frente ao balcão quando o atendente se dirigiu a ela.

"Prego, signorina?" Segunda situação que só agora se dava conta.

"Uma tortinha de morango?" Ela não falava uma palavra em italiano - e até agora havia conseguido se comunicar na sua língua sem grandes problemas.

"Non capisco." Até agora, porque não precisava entender muito para deduzir que aquela pessoa não havia compreendido uma palavra sua. Droga, como o sonserino estava se virando ali?

"Un caffè doppio, per favore," A pergunta foi respondida sem precisar ser vocalizada por ela, Draco pedindo seja lá o que estivesse pedindo com a mesma fluência que a ruiva _quase_ tinha em Latim. "E una torta di fragolli e panna." Continuou a observar encantada as palavras saindo da boca do bruxo: ele ficava ainda mais charmoso falando naquela língua estrangeira - como conseguia? "Mais alguma coisa?" Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, tentando esconder sem sucesso o pequeno sorriso que surgira nos lábios. Maldita fantástica doninha saltitante, que a fazia se perder de amores nas mais pequeninas coisas.

"Mangi qui o porti via?" o vendedor perguntava, já pegando a tortinha que a bruxa queria e a colocando dentro de um saco ao receber uma resposta do loiro, pagando o senhor com uma nota de papel - nunca vira aquela.

"Tenga il resto." o viu responder, ainda encantada com o novo vocabulário, enquanto recebia o saco com seu doce de morango, o bruxo pegando apenas uma bebida que viu ser um café servido em um copinho de isopor.

"Prego signore."

Não esperou sair do local para dar a primeira mordida, Draco negando quando oferecido um pedaço, parecendo procurar algo nos bolsos do jeans.

"Você fala italiano."

"E Latim também. Surpresa?" ele respondeu, tirando uma chave do bolso e apertando um botão ao chegarem próximos de um veículo preto, o copo de café já vazio indo parar no lixo. Só quando o viu abrindo a porta que chegou a conclusão - que antes lhe pareceu um pensamento tão absurdo.

"E você tem um carro." Bateu a porta, o sonserino já colocando a chave na ignição - era assim que chamavam aquela parte, não?

"A casa não é perto do porto, afinal."

Era irritante como até mesmo aquilo o sonserino fazia com perfeição - até mudar de marcha era charmoso. Ou eram os olhos dela que viam as coisas daquela forma? Afinal, paixão era uma coisa totalmente perturbadora - e sabia que, além de amar, ainda estava completamente apaixonada pelo bruxo. Pelo comensal. Tinha estourado uma guerra, e ali estava Ginevra, pensando no quanto seu namorado ficava sexy trocando de marcha.

Seu bruxo.

Tão não-mágico.

"Pode falar." Nem mesmo percebeu que o encarava.

"Você está tão trouxa." As palavras saíram antes dela pensar.

"Mataria qualquer outro que me falasse isso." Assim como a resposta dele. O viu apertar um botão no painel que ficava no meio dos dois, e uma música italiana começou a sair pelos auto-falantes laterais. A pergunta só veio após alguns minutos de silêncio."Não está arrependida de ter fugido comigo?"

"Não ainda." Ginevra olhava para o mar quando respondeu, o sorriso - por mais estranho que fosse sorrir naquela situação - nunca deixando os lábios. "Nós não brigamos, afinal."

"Ainda." o bruxo completou.

"Essa foi a vez que me senti mais normal com você." admitiu depois de mais um tempo de quietude, os olhos continuando a observar o mar ao seu lado direito. "Não precisei me esconder. Não precisei ter medo de pegar na sua mão. Pude te beijar no meio de outras pessoas." As mãos amassavam mais o saco pardo vazio - inconscientemente -, os olhos indo de uma azul para o outro. "Eu sei que não deveria estar me sentindo feliz com tudo que está acontecendo-"

"Faz tempo que não me sinto tão feliz como agora, Ginevra." E o sorriso só aumentou - em ambos. "E não, não estou me sentindo mal por isso. Eu vou me deixar continuar pensando apenas em nó dois, e que você está aqui do meu lado, e não vou me sentir mal até sentarmos para conversar - então tenho mais algumas horas de pura felicidade." O sorriso não foi mais embora - de nenhum dos lábios.

Ok, ela poderia fazer o mesmo - por enquanto.

...

Haviam passado uns bons minutos conversando sobre as coisas mais simples - você não acha mesmo que chocolate branco é chocolate, acha? - quando sentiu a velocidade diminuir, o carro começando a chacoalhar um pouco mais. O asfalto virara paralelepípedos, e o tremer do carro não parecia agradar muito o bruxo, pela cara feita.

"A poção está perdendo o efeito." ele falou antes que viesse qualquer pergunta, explicando a carranca, desencostando as costas do estofado.

"Precisa que eu dirija?" Foi quase engraçado o olhar recebido. "Draco, meu pai é um amante de trouxas, é _claro_ que eu sei dirigir um carro."

"Você está sem seus documentos." Estava? E a primeira coisa que fez foi checar sua mochila - única coisa que trouxera consigo, junto de uma muda de roupa - e era óbvio que estavam lá dentro!

"Claro que não estou-"

"Seus documentos trouxas." O que? "Você acha que eu te chamaria para viver comigo e não providenciaria o mínimo?" A mochila voltou para o chão do carro, os olhos chocolate observando os cinzas, desconfiados. "Eu já havia considerado a possibilidade, Gin. Só não sabia se teria coragem o suficiente para falar." o bruxo confessou. "Mas sua coragem grifinória é irritantemente contagiante."

Não demorou para a estrada de paralelepípedos se transformar em uma de terra, a cidade e qualquer construção ficando para trás. Em minutos, tudo que via era árvores, areia e mar - e então, uma casa de pedra.

"Chegamos." Draco parou o carro com um tranco - com certeza ótimo em poções, mas não o melhor dos motoristas, como havia pensado no começo daquela viagem. "Sim, é isolada e simples." ele continuou após alguns minutos de silêncio, provavelmente encarando a quietude da ruiva como algum sinal de reprovação.

Mas o silêncio era por tudo, menos reprovação - como se ela, justo ela, fosse desdenhar aquela paisagem perfeita. Saiu do carro segundos depois que este parara, caminhando para perto do mar - alguma vez tinha revelado o quanto gostava do mar? Uma memória lhe veio a cabeça e lhe mostrou que sim, tinham falado sobre a adoração que Ginevra tinha por aquele cenário.

A casa de pedras fora construída quase na areia, apenas um metro de grama e terra a separando do início da praia. Ficava no que parecia ser o final daquela praia, protegida por enormes pedras a sua esquerda, e uma montanha com mata baixa na parte de trás. A ruiva chutou os sapatos que usava, abandonou as meias e os pés tocaram os pequenos grãos, ainda quentes pelo sol da tarde.

"É linda." disse ao fechar os olhos, o final de uma onda tocando de leve sua pele.

"É mesmo." escutou o loiro concordar - mas não, ele não falava da praia, nem da casa, estivesse prestando atenção teria notado os olhos cinzas nunca deixarem o cabelo cor de fogo que voava desordenado com a brisa marítima.

Quando voltou a olhar para onde antes estava seu namorado - _namorado,_ o termo ainda causava estranhamento - achou o bruxo já de pé na varanda, destrancando a porta da casa, e não tardou a seguir para a entrada. Não foi a única, e nem a primeira a chegar.

"Você tem um gato?" Draco Malfoy acariciando o lombo de um felino laranja era uma cena que não esperava ver.

"Strega um belo dia apareceu e não saiu mais." A resposta veio com o click que anunciava a porta destrancada.

"Strega?"

"Bruxa." ele disse, e demorou alguns segundos para a ruiva perceber que o sonserino traduzia o nome dito. "O apelido combina com a cor do pelo." contou com um meio sorriso. "Lar, doce lar." e finalmente escancarou a porta, a convidando para entrar - e ela não tardou, assim como a gata. "E então, o que acha?" a pergunta veio com um beijo na bochecha.

Deixou-se explorar a pequena casa por um momento - realmente, era simples, mas perfeita para eles dois. Para eles três, se corrigiu. Da entrada, que era uma pequena sala com um sofá e uma TV - uma TV! Teria que rir um pouco daquilo depois - conseguia ver a cozinha, e duas portas fechadas, que assumiu ser um banheiro e um quarto. _Um_ quarto.

Um beijo, agora nos lábios, a fez voltar sua atenção para o loiro - sim, sentira falta do maldito.

"Preciso guardar a sua varinha, Gin." ele disse, a fazendo se lembrar da conversa tida no carro. Entregou um tanto quanto relutante sua única defesa, observando-a ser escondida e trancada em uma gaveta, junto com a do bruxo. "É natural usarmos - é praticamente automático. Eu mesmo me pego tentando vez ou outra. Uma das chaves fica com você." Colocou no bolso da calça o pequeno molho dado, imaginando as outras chaves serem dos cômodos da casa. "Não precisa ter medo, ok? Ninguém consegue entrar aqui a não ser a gente - ninguém nem mesmo tem vontade de passar da ponte que atravessamos para chegar aqui."

"A gente, Zabini, Snape, e _Creevey_." ainda disse o nome do amigo com desgosto.

"E todos, como você sabe, são de total confiança - afinal, eu confio neles." Era um bom argumento.

Andou até a mesa de centro, onde seus olhos acharam um papel com sua foto - mas sem seu nome.

"O que é isso?" pegou-o antes de vir a permissão - claro, seus documentos trouxas. "Virginia Onoratto." O próximo detalhe a deixou ainda mais surpresa. "Casada? Com quem?"

"É um vilarejo pequeno." Foi a justificativa que veio, Draco já outra vez atrás dela, parecendo nervoso. "Você está brava?"

"Não." Até tentou definir o sentimento com alguma palavra, mas nenhuma parecia caber a situação. "Eu quero conversar, Draco. Já é quase noite," via pelo relógio pendurado que marcava sete horas, apesar do sol que ainda brilhava do lado de fora. "Acho que escapou o suficiente de todas as minhas perguntas por hoje."

"Me dê um minuto, ok?" Estava preparada para contestar ao vê-lo começar a se afastar quando Draco abriu a porta do que era sim, como pensado, o banheiro. "Eu realmente preciso tomar mais uma maldita poção anestésica."

O viu fechar a porta antes de rumar para a cozinha. Da pequena janela - que abrira para tentar diminuir o calor do cômodo -, conseguia ver um campo que dava para uma enorme montanha, e seu coração se encheu de um conforto ao reconhecer as pequenas flores que dominavam uma parte da grama - margaridas. Algo macio roçando em sua perna a fez voltar sua atenção para o chão da cozinha.

"Gata." pegou a bichana no colo - ela até que tinha seu charme.

"Mew." não esperava outra resposta. O barulho de uma cadeira sendo puxada chamou sua atenção, a felina voltando para o chão frio da cozinha e Ginevra indo sentar-se na cadeira frente a que o bruxo ocupava no pequeno espaço de jantar, notando o rosto pálido um pouco mais relaxado.

"Faça seu pior."

Era engraçado: agora, podendo perguntar tudo que queria, nada daquilo que desejava saber parecia mais tão importante. O rapaz havia ferrado com sua memória? Indiretamente sim, havia. Ela tinha falhado em quase todos os NOM's? Sim, de uma maneira tão ridícula que McGonagall a reprovara com o olhar durante dias - mal conseguira um razoável em Transfigurações, uma de suas melhores matérias. Mas ali estava agora, com todas suas memórias e seu maldito conhecimento de volta, com a certeza que o maldito bruxo a sua frente retribuía todos os seus sentimentos, e além de tudo, grávida.

Valia a pena brigar?

"O que aconteceu em janeiro?" começou com aquela pergunta, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

"Creevey me disse que você tinha parado de comer, de dormir, de-"

Talvez valesse, pelo menos um pouco.

"Eu lembro disso, Draco." o cortou já aborrecida, se lembrava _novamente_ muito bem de seu mês de tormento. "O que aconteceu com _você_ em janeiro? Por que não mandou uma maldita coruja? Onde você estava, para me deixar acreditando que nunca mais voltaria?" Porque sim, também tinha a viva memória de no final, sua mente ter se convencido que o colar que guardava no pescoço seria sua última - e única - recordação tácita do sonserino.

"Na mansão de minha família, assim como todo o maldito exército de comensais. _Todos_ , Ginevra." o ouviu enfatizar, uma mão se aproximando da sua. "Não tinha condições de mandar uma coruja nas primeiras duas semanas, eu realmente não saí do meu quarto, mal levantei da cama. Como já disse hoje de manhã, houve um ataque no Natal, eu estava com feridas abertas e tive uma infecção - e só descobri quando não conseguia mais ficar de pé. Quando acordei haviam passado duas semanas. Quando consegui me levantar, três."

Deixou-o pegar sua mão, que descansava sobre a mesa - sim, tinha imaginado que aquele houvesse sido o caso. No início, toda vez que pensara em janeiro sobre o sonserino, se convencia que sim, ele voltaria, e que a ausência de notícias da parte dele era por alguma situação semelhante a contada - que ela tentou não se aprofundar em sua imaginação.

"Não tinha como mandar nenhuma coruja, Gin. Me chame de paranoico - sempre soube que eu era - mas não correria o risco de associar nenhum de vocês - principalmente você - a mim. A mansão estava cheia de comensais, imagine um deles pegando um pergaminho que dissesse 'Ginevra Weasley, estou voltando, me espere nua na estufa número 4." Mas a piada não surtiu o efeito que o sonserino esperava - a não ser que a intenção fosse a carranca. "Eu me tranquilizava pensando que Snape sabia, e que algum de vocês iria atrás dele para saber de algo antes de fazer qualquer coisa."

"Eu fui." a ruiva confessou enfim, ganhando um olhar surpreso do bruxo. "Eu fui todas as semanas atrás de Snape." E todas as vezes se passaram como um filme em sua mente - toda segunda, algumas sextas, ia até o professor de Poções, que provavelmente não mais a aguentava olhar. "Todas as vezes ele me disse que você voltaria." Mas em nenhuma das vezes as palavras do comensal a tranquilizaram - teria ela pego traços da paranoia do sonserino? "Não falei com Colin nem com Blaise sobre isso. Snape também nunca explicou nada, apenas dizia que você voltaria quando fosse o tempo. Achei que estivesse falando aquilo apenas para não ter mais um problema para lidar."

"E então Creevey lançou uma tentativa de obliviate um dia antes de eu voltar."

"E ninguém fez nada." a voz saiu ressentida, assim como o olhar, uma certa irritação voltando como antes naquela manhã.

"É aí que você se engana. A sangue-" Ginevra agradeceu internamente quando o viu conter o xingamento. "Granger tentou reverter o feitiço, inúmeras vezes - e todas as vezes minha pouca esperança desaparecia mais um pouco. As tentativas falharam, como você pôde ver. Ela, Creevey e Zabini discutiram mais algumas possibilidades na sala precisa, mas em maio todos pararam de tentar reverter." ele terminou, a olhando num pedido silencioso de desculpas.

"Por que?"

"Você parecia melhor." Melhor. Talvez aquela tivesse sido a pior coisa que ele tivesse lhe dito em todo aquele tempo - com certeza a pior de todo o dia.

"Eu parecia melhor." E a irritação que conseguira conter até agora explodiu. "Eu parecia melhor, Draco? Sério, melhor? Parecia melhor pra você uma garota que não se lembrava de droga nenhuma? Que confundia todas as matérias? Que se isolava por estar se sentindo uma maluca?" A mão foi retirada da dele como se queimasse. "E por Merlin, você não fez nada! Você não me falou nada! Você voltou para o meu lado e ficou quieto! Era por isso que para você eu parecia melhor? Porque eu ao seu lado era um pouco mais _confortável_?"

"E o que eu deveria ter feito?" Agradecia também por ele - sempre tão estourado quanto ela - ainda estar conseguindo permanecer minimamente calmo. "Você acha que chegar em você e contar que éramos um casal ajudaria em algo? Contar que seu amigo ferrou com sua memória faria você magicamente lembrar das coisas, que-"

"Eu passei um semestre achando estar louca!" Porque ela, definitivamente, havia perdido o controle. "Eu passei fevereiro praticamente isolada enquanto você dava uns _pegas_ na Parkinson no corredor!" Mais um olhar surpreso, seguido de outro arrependido, Ginevra perdendo aquele último enquanto se levantava e ia em direção a pia. Strega sabiamente saiu pela janela, local onde a bruxa tentava focar toda sua atenção para ver se a vontade de arremessar qualquer coisa no sonserino já muito debilitado passava. "Ou você acha que não vi essa parte?" continuou após alguns minutos, respirando fundo para tentar manter o controle da voz. Não, não choraria daquela vez. "Que antes daquele nosso _primeiro beijo_ estúpido, eu não me certifiquei que você não estava mais com ela?"

Xingou mentalmente quando escutou sua voz falhar na última palavra, a irritação aumentando ao não conseguir impedir os olhos de ficarem úmidos novamente. Tentou contar até dez - porque respirar claramente não estava ajudando - para conter a vontade de jogar o copo de água que tomava na cabeça do bruxo. Se estava irritada antes, lembrar do fato que ele - tão _arrasado_ por estar sem ela - havia ficado com aquela sonserina a deixava prestes a pegar fogo de ódio. Sábia, mas muito sábia decisão deixa-lo guardar sua varinha - ela já teria o azarado algumas boas vezes com o pedaço de madeira na mão.

"Realmente, você parecia devastado se esfregando na loira-"

"Você beijou Potter!"

"Beijei sim, porque eu queria tirar você do meu organismo!" Praticamente jogou o copo vazio dentro da pia - que por um milagre não se espatifou em mil cacos. "Mas nem beijando minha antiga paixonite eu consegui isso, sonserino maldito! Ah, mas que inferno!" E ali estava ela, escondendo o rosto mais uma vez nas mãos. Virou-se ao sentir dois braços envolverem sua cintura, e por um momento pensou sim em tentar escapar - não queria um maldito abraço, não queria derreter sua raiva se encostando naquele cheiro que tanto sentira saudade.

"Eu vou passar a minha vida me desculpando se for preciso, ok?" Sentiu lábios na sua testa, e suas mãos voltaram para baixo, revelando os olhos molhados. E como antes - como sempre - a mão tão maior do sonserino secou seus olhos com uma delicadeza que sim, fez toda sua maldita raiva evaporar. "Eu nem devo ter o direito de perguntar isso, mas foi só uma vez?" A pergunta veio depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. "Foi só um beijo?" Mas Draco continuou antes que pudesse vir qualquer resposta. "Eu me _esfreguei_ com a Parkinson exatamente cinco vezes. Sinto muito que você tenha visto algumas delas." Foi surpreendente como o bruxo leu a pergunta que era feita pelos olhos chocolates. "Não, eu não transei com ela, Ginevra."

"Foi só um beijo." enfim confessou. "Eu estava confusa."

"Eu estava quebrado." Foi a confissão da outra parte - e ao ver a tristeza que os olhos cinzas mostravam, não teve mais dúvidas. "Quando disse que seria difícil, quando perguntei se você tinha mesmo certeza da onde estava se metendo," Sim, o sonserino sentira sua falta. "Era disso que eu estava falando. Eu sei que te machuquei muito, e eu peço desculpas outra vez por isso." Sim, o sonserino a amava. "Mas Gin, eu faria tudo de novo. Eu faria tudo outra vez para te manter a salvo - por mais que nos machucássemos no final." Eram só três palavras. "Eu sei que isso definitivamente não era o que você gostaria de ouvir-" Depois de tudo que tinham passado, não era tão difícil assim de se falar.

"Eu estou grávida."

Surpresa.

...

Era estranho saber enfim, como o pai se sentira todos aqueles anos. Porque queria acreditar que aquela era a explicação do comportamento de Lucio: sua família. Defender sua família.

"Eu estou grávida."

Nos seus poucos anos de vida, nunca parara para pensar - ainda - em como seria construir sua própria família. Imaginava que um dia acabaria achando alguém e se casando, e então teria um filho - provavelmente -, mas em seus dezessete anos, nunca parara pra pensar realmente em como seria aquilo. Como teria sido se tudo tivesse corrido normalmente em sua vida? Se não tivesse aquela guerra, se não tivesse sido obrigado a se tornar um participante ativo daquele inferno? Teria algum dia reparado na ruiva? Teria seguido o curso que a sociedade considerava normal? Se casado após seus vinte e tantos anos, planejado uma família, recebido a notícia com um par de sapatinhos?

"Draco, por favor fala alguma coisa."

Suas mãos, que ainda seguravam a cintura da bruxa, afrouxaram o aperto no mesmo instante. Aqueles olhos chocolate estavam assustados, a ruiva o encarando apreensiva, em busca de alguma reação, de alguma palavra. Deveria ter reparado antes nas mão inquietas durante todo o dia, no toque vez ou outra naquela barriga ainda tão normal, tão não-grávida.

"Foi por isso que você veio comigo?" Maldição, definitivamente não esperava receber aquela notícia ali, com aquela idade, naquela situação, do mesmo jeito que não queria que aquelas fossem suas primeiras palavras.

"Eu sei que nós somos muito novos," As palavras saíam atropeladas, Ginevra claramente nervosa. "E que estamos no meio de uma guerra, e que por Merlin, você é praticamente um fugitivo," Não percebeu, mas suas mãos tremiam tanto quanto as que tocavam seus braços. "Mas eu juro que não sei como isso aconteceu." Por um momento pensou em responder que sim, ele sabia - estava bêbado naquela noite da torre, e nem mesmo se passou por sua cabeça fazer qualquer feitiço antes de deitar-se entre os fios vermelhos. Merda, a culpa ainda era dele - mais uma coisa que a impunha. Porra. "Eu tomei uma poção no dia seguinte, não era para ter acontecido nada! E achei que não fosse acontecer nada, mas nada _acontecia_ , e eu comecei a ficar tão estranha - e queria tanto, mas tanto continuar culpando toda a minha preocupação como a causadora dos sintomas. Ontem não deu mais para adiar saber." O final tinha um tom de desculpas que apenas o fez sentir-se ainda mais culpado por toda a situação. "Meu Merlin, nós nem mesmo somos casados, eu nem mesmo sei se você quer-"

"Quero." conseguiu falar antes que pudesse haver mais algum pensamento errôneo por parte da pessoa mais importante de sua vida - de uma delas, agora. Porque sim, ele queria aquele bebê, ele queria qualquer coisa que a jovem quisesse lhe dar - aquela só não era a melhor hora para aquilo. Mas como nos últimos meses, se viraria com o que tinha. "Eu quero essa criança, Gin. Eu quero vocês dois. E eu quero me casar com você." Se certificou de que ela soubesse de tudo aquilo. "E eu vou me casar com você, assim que essa merda toda acabar, ok?" A puxou para um abraço, encostando o queixo nos fios vermelhos - ela ainda cheirava a baunilha. "Você estava com medo de me contar isso?"

"Apavorada." A voz saiu mais calma, apesar dele continuar a sentir o coração acelerado. "Está arrependido de ter me chamado?"

"Nunca. Está arrependida de ter vindo?" Sorriu ao vê-la negar com a cabeça. Quebrou o abraço segundos depois, achando novamente os olhos castanhos, aquele rosto tão mais relaxado. "Eu amo você, Gin. Vai ficar tudo bem." Porque sim, iria ficar tudo bem. Ele daria um jeito de deixar tudo bem. "Nós três vamos ficar bem. Só confie em mim, ok?"

"Eu confio." Até respirou mais aliviado com a resposta. "Acho que preciso de um banho." Quase reclamou quando a jovem se separou dele - não estivesse precisando tanto de alguns minutos sozinho para pensar, teria proposto sua companhia.

Só quando a porta se fechou foi que Draco deixou-se encostar-se na parede, as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

Puta que pariu. Soltou uma respiração que nem mesmo se dera conta que segurava enquanto deslizava para o chão, e enfim permitiu-se fazer uma coisa que há anos não fazia. Porque ele estava fodido pra caralho. Não por causa de dinheiro, não porque eram muito novos - incrivelmente, não se achava nem um pouco novo para ser pai ao final daquela conversa. Afinal, suas preocupações eram muito maiores das normais de um bruxo de sua idade - sentia-se muito mais velho do que dezessete. Além de não ter um pingo de dúvida sobre com quem gostaria de ter um filho: poderiam passar-se dez, vinte anos, aquela maldita ainda seria sua única escolha.

O problema era ele - como sempre. O problema era que aquele filho era dele: comensal, fugitivo, assassino. O problema é que agora ele sabia que faria tudo e qualquer coisa, por pior que fosse, para manter aqueles dois em segurança - porque eles eram a sua maldita família. Tão como o seu pai fizera durante toda a vida.

E Bellatrix sabia. Sabia dela. Sabia disso, provavelmente.

Enxugou irritado as lágrimas que insistiam em sair, contendo um soluço. Sim, o bruxo estava, oficialmente, fodido.

* * *

"Prego, signorina?" - Pois não, senhorita?

"Non capisco." - Não compreendo.

"Un caffè doppio, per favore," - Um café duplo, por favor. "E una torta di fragolli e panna." - E uma torta de morango e nata.

"Mangi qui o porti via?" - Pra agora ou pra viagem?

"Tenga il resto." - Fique com o troco.

"Prego signore." - Obrigada senhor.

* * *

N.a: E aqui está mais um capítulo! Onde resolvi colocar um teco do meu básico de italiano - desculpe algum erro, rs. Gente suas lindas, obrigada pelas reviews! Ari, Ani, Rebs, Lina, já respondi vcs todas por PM, mas fica de novo aqui meu muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando e dando sua opinião - é sempre legal ler o que vcs tão achando!

E espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Acho que voltaremos para 1 por semana até o final, pois anda mais difícil de escrever. Mas vou terminar, então não se preocupem ;)

Falando em terminar, estou com uma nova ideia na cabeça, talvez eu poste ainda essa semana - pq né, férias, mente desocupada. Se tiverem um tempinho para ler e darem uma opinião, pra saber se levo ou não pra frente, aviso quando postar :)

Beijão e tenham uma ótima semana,

Ania.


	42. Visitas

Entre o amor e a guerra

 **Visitas**

...

 _Segunda, 20 de agosto._

Acordou com o barulho do mar, e por um momento, assustou-se por não lembrar onde estava. As cortinas balançavam com o vento que entrava pela janela aberta, onde um gato laranja dormia no parapeito. Então lembrou da noite passada. Da conversa. Estava tão cansada após o banho que nem mesmo jantara, indo direto para a cama - e seu estômago reclamava veemente da falta de comida naquele momento, assim como sua bexiga necessitava de um banheiro.

Por um momento pensou não estar sozinha, mas ao virar-se, achou apenas os lençóis brancos, algumas manchas vermelhas onde antes estavam as costas do sonserino. Não, não havia sido um sonho, nenhuma das partes. Levantou-se rápido demais - ficando tonta demais - e cambaleou até o banheiro - graças a Merlin, perto demais. Definitivamente grávida, era o que lhe contava aquele enjoo matinal.

O sol já brilhava forte lá fora, mas o relógio da sala marcava sete e meia. Por exatos dois segundos se desesperou ao não achar o bruxo naquele cômodo, mas um barulho vindo da cozinha denunciou a localização do rapaz, e ali sentado junto a um arsenal de primeiros socorros trouxa ele estava.

"Você dorme pouco." disse ao entrar, pegando o soro da mão de Draco.

"Você dorme feito uma pedra." Sorriu, alcançando uma gaze e a molhando no líquido: nunca, em todo aquele tempo, haviam dividido uma cama, uma noite por inteiro. Dormiu feito uma pedra naquela noite, talvez efeito da companhia, pois lembrava ainda dos pesadelos que a acordavam nas várias madrugadas anteriores.

"Durmo mesmo. Fique parado." Começou a limpar os ferimentos tentando ser o mais cuidadosa possível, mas sabia que aquilo deveria estar ardendo que nem o inferno - e ainda assim ele não soltava uma reclamação.

"Café?" negou, indo para um machucado que parecia apresentar sinais de uma provável infecção. Merda, deixou-se xingar. Merda, merda, e ele nem mesmo gemia, não se afastava um maldito milímetro enquanto ela tentava melhorar aquilo - com quanta dor o sonserino estava acostumado? "Eu vou viver." A resposta veio como se o bruxo tivesse lido sua mente.

Não demorou para terminar os curativos, levantando-se com as gazes sujas de sangue - seria tão mas fácil, tão mais rápido se pudessem usar magia. Voltou para a mesa com um copo de leite, o líquido já acalmando seu estômago enquanto pensava no que fazer para o café: definitivamente precisava comer alguma coisa, não fosse por ela, pelo filho - a palavra associada a ela ainda era tão estranha. Foi a visão do peito do sonserino a responsável por fazê-la parar de pensar, e junto parar de se mexer, o copo na boca.

"Gosta do que vê, bruxa?" ele provocou, já começando a abotoar a camisa quando a ruiva achou a voz para novamente falar.

"Você tem mais cicatrizes do que me lembro." O leite ficou sobre a mesa, a mão achando um par de cicatrizes que certamente não existiam da última vez que o vira desnudo. Merlin, aquilo ia do começo da clavícula até quase o fim das costelas, que diabos havia feito as enormes cicatrizes?

"Septumsempra." ele explicou como se não fosse grande coisa. "Potter, junho." E o loiro virou-se, mostrando mais algumas no ombro esquerdo. "Essas foram as que me deixaram de cama." Se viu traçando-as com os dedos antes que pudesse se conter, absorvendo ainda em silêncio todos aqueles ferimentos antigos. "Dizem que as mulheres acham cicatrizes sexy." Draco provocou, terminando de abotoar a camisa e puxando a bruxa para seu colo. "Dê ao menos um sorriso, era para ser uma piada."

Mas não havia nada de engraçado naquilo - ao contrário, ela queria gritar. Com ele, com o responsável por aquilo, com qualquer um, porque tudo era tão errado, tão injusto, tão-

"Você não está mais participando de nada, está?" Se viu perguntando antes de pensar, não conseguiu esconder a preocupação na voz, assim como não conseguiu esconder a decepção com a resposta que veio.

"Se eu tiver que lutar para manter você segura, eu vou lutar, Ginevra, ainda mais agora." Os lábios acharam os dela para tentar passar algum conforto, mas o beijo não mais a acalmava tanto - não com aquela conversa. "Meu sangue inteiro era puro veneno horas atrás e eu sobrevivi, bruxa. Posso dizer que não sou tão fácil de se matar." Dessa vez quem levantou-se foi ele, a colocando sentada na cadeira enquanto ia servir-se de mais café. "Coma alguma coisa, tem frutas na geladeira."

Mas Ginevra continuou parada na cadeira, o observando levar a caneca branca para os lábios enquanto olhava janela afora o dia de verão. Não conseguia bem definir o que sentia naquele momento, era diferente de qualquer coisa que estivesse acostumada - nunca nem mesmo viajara sozinha, sem a companhia de um dos pais,a não ser para o colégio, onde havia sempre a companhia de pelo menos um de seus irmãos. E ali estava ela, após ter partido se despedindo por um pedaço de papel, acordando em outro país, numa nova casa, com uma nova companhia - era tão bizarra aquela mudança radical. Olhos cinzas notaram após alguns minutos o olhar perdido da ruiva, e foi uma mão colocando alguns fios vermelhos para trás que a fez voltar à realidade.

"Acho que isso tudo ainda é um pouco estranho." enfim confessou, já emendando quando o viu abrir a boca. "Não entenda errado, é bom. Eu não estou reclamando, eu quis esse tempo todo você do meu lado, quis o verão inteiro saber de você, te tocar, te beijar-" Mas os dois ali, acordando, tomando café da manhã- "Eu não sei explicar." desistiu, voltando a pegar o copo ainda cheio.

"É rápido demais, eu sei." Surpreendentemente o bruxo, tão sem jeito para falas, achou as palavras que ela falhou em encontrar. "Nós estávamos sem contato e agora estamos praticamente morando juntos. E nem ao menos nos formamos - e vamos ser pais. E não é nem mesmo _legal_ você estar aqui - você ainda tem dezesseis." Sorriu ao sentir um beijo em sua testa, Draco puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao seu lado, copo e caneca voltando para a mesa. "Eu estou mais tranquilo com você aqui, mas não deixa de ser estranho pra mim também, pequena. Precisamos de um tempo para nos acostumarmos apenas, ok?"

"Ok." Apenas um tempo, só precisavam de um tempo.

"Sinto muito por não poder te oferecer um relacionamento normal."

"Normal é chato. Não trocaria o que temos por nenhum outro relacionamento." E era verdade. Fechou os olhos ao ver os lábios que tanto gostava se aproximando, suas mãos agarrando os fios loiros ao sentir a língua do bruxo acariciar a sua. Poderia se dar mais alguns momentos sem pensar, alguns momentos de relaxamento com aquelas mãos acariciando seus cabelos, suas costas - já fazia tanto tempo.

Estava já pensando em desabotoar o primeiro botão, as mãos já na casa, quando uma nova voz a fez literalmente pular de sua cadeira.

"Por que eu não estou surpreso?" Merlin, seu coração havia disparado a ponto de doer em seu peito - e aquela voz, Snape? Ao menos tinha resolvido aparecer antes de qualquer coisa - lembrava-se, e lembrava-se bem agora, daquela noite de detenção antes do Natal. Foi então que seu cérebro lembrou quem era Severo Snape - e o coração conseguia ser escutado pelos dois bruxos de tão acelerado.

"Gin, está tudo bem." O sonserino também acabou de pé, no rosto uma expressão tão calma quanto antes - claro, o professor era uma das pessoas que tinha acesso a casa. O professor, o assassino de Dumbledore, um comensal, o bruxo que era o mais próximo Dele. Não, não, seu loiro confiava no homem parado ali na sua cozinha - precisavam fazer aquilo, era o plano, não havia motivo para ela ter medo, não havia necessidade de se colocar atrás da cadeira, muito menos de envolver a barriga inexistente com suas mãos - aquele último ato já uma mania. "Não achei que fosse aparecer tão cedo, Severo." ouviu Draco falar, enchendo a caneca pela terceira vez. "Café?"

"Vou repetir minha fala de meses atrás: você tinha uma tarefa." E a cara do loiro enfim mudou de calma para aborrecida, nos segundos seguintes Ginevra acompanhando quase em silêncio a discussão que iniciava, ambos bruxos parecendo esquecer - ou simplesmente optando por não ligar - que a ruiva continuava naquele recinto.

"Mas eu não tinha _mesmo_ só uma tarefa-"

"Era só para você se passar pelo maldito Potter! Era só fazer isso e sumir sozinho daquele terreno com a maldita chave de portal que te dei!"

"Estavam atrás dela também, Severo!" Atrás dela?

"Ela estaria a salvo com o bando de ruivos!"

"Até Bellatrix saber o quanto Ginevra é importante para seu afilhado!" Aquela nova informação pareceu calar o bruxo mais velho, o mais novo parecendo enfim perder um pouco do controle ao falar sobre o assunto. "E ela sabe agora. Ela sabe de tudo, então agora Ginevra não é mais importante para atrair Potter. Ginevra é importante para _me_ atrair." Por mais que soubesse não precisar ter medo, ficou mais tranquila quando Draco voltou a sentar-se entre os dois, colocando uma caneca de café extra na mesa. "Não tem veritaserum nessa merda, pode tomar."

O silêncio reinou por alguns minutos, a bruxa voltando a sentar-se quando viu o professor fazer o mesmo após alguns segundos de hesitação, a caneca indo para as mãos do moreno, a ruiva terminando com seu copo de leite - os dois parecendo ainda absorverem as últimas frases ditas. Tinha se esquecido que, naquela tarde, Bellatrix vira a vida daquele casal pelas suas recuperadas memórias, e até agora, não parara para pensar no quanto os dois estavam encrencados por a comensal ter justo aqueles dados.

Draco era um foragido - dos dois lados. E o pior lado acabara de ter acesso a algumas ótimas informações: ele era sim um espião, ela era sim importante, ele daria sim sua maldita vida por ela - e ela odiava, sim, aquele maldito fato. Sonserino estúpido, xingou em seu pensamento.

"Você sabe que ninguém achava mesmo que eu estava morto, não sabe? Você fez um voto perpétuo, afinal - na frente daquela insana. Por mais que ela não tenha me visto - eu acho -, minha querida tia sempre soube que o sobrinho estava vivo. Então se você veio até aqui para me jogar qualquer merda na cara sobre o quanto eu não deveria ter me descuidado e aparecido na frente de todos-"

"Você o que?" viu Snape pinçar o nariz, como se tentasse se controlar antes de voltar a falar. "Garoto, a família dessa bruxa está desesperada atrás dela. A notícia que corre é a de que o jovem Malfoy fugiu com a Weasley mais nova - todos sabem disso."

Foram aquelas palavras que fizeram sua mente voltar para sua mãe pela primeira vez naquele dia. Meu Merlin, sua mãe! Esqueceu desde que acordara - esqueceu quase durante todo o dia de ontem - o quanto a bruxa deveria estar alternando entre preocupação maternal e querendo a cabeça da filha naquele momento. E a esqueceu outra vez no segundo seguinte, provavelmente porque queria outra vez a cabeça do bruxo mais velho, que ainda a ignorava por completo.

"Onde vocês estavam com a cabeça?" Abriu a boca para dar uma resposta quando a voz de Draco se fez novamente presente.

"Me diga que não faria o mesmo."

"Não se trata do que eu faria, bruxo idiota. Ela precisa voltar." Snape terminou, enfim revelando o propósito da visita. E ele estava pronto para voltar a falar quando Ginevra se levantou, a cadeira rangendo, as palmas das mãos batendo na mesa.

"Não." A voz saiu firme, o rosto já vermelho - e se tivesse se dado ao trabalho de olhar para o lado, veria o loiro sacudir a cabeça enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos, um meio sorriso nos lábios. Sim, ele conhecia bem seu temperamento e sabia bem o quanto era inútil tentar conter a grifinória. "Eu estou aqui, pare de falar como se não estivesse!" Em qualquer outro momento, teria temido o olhar que recebera de Snape - naquele minuto, sabia que o que dava ao bruxo era até mesmo mais amedrontador. "Não é como se eu pudesse voltar para Hogwarts." falou, e o fato era mesmo verdadeiro: como voltaria agora? Como passar os seguintes meses no colégio em seu estado?

"Weasley, você estaria mais segura em Hogwarts do que-"

"É claro que ela não ficaria mais segura naquele lugar Severo, você perdeu a cabeça?" Draco outra vez o cortou, as mãos correndo mais uma vez pelos fios platinados. "A achariam no primeiro dia, ainda mais sem o velhote comandando aquela merda!"

"É você acha que aqui, escondida de tudo e todos junto do bruxo mais procurado do mundo mágico, ela está -"

"Muito mais segura do que com qualquer outro! Não é como se a porra do meu fiel do segredo fosse sair contando onde diabos eu estou!"

"Moleque insolente, essa bruxa vai voltar ag-"

"Calem a boca!" Era quase engraçado como os dois a olhavam surpresos. "Eu não posso voltar. Eu vou ter um bebê." Foi muito mais fácil falar daquela vez, e as mãos foram automaticamente para a barriga - sim, era uma mania que só iria embora quando o pequenino saísse. Ao menos aquilo havia calado o antigo professor, que os olhava com a melhor das caras até agora.

"Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira." Snape falou após o que pareceu uma eternidade, os olhos pretos indo parar outra vez nos claros do outro sonserino, que Ginevra via de canto de olho controlar um riso. "Quando descobri a intensidade desse relacionamento, eu te pedi uma coisa, moleque." A risada realmente saiu daquela vez, o loiro respirando fundo antes de começar a falar.

"Eu estava bêbado, não fiz o feitiço, e a poção não funcionou." explicou, ainda sob o olhar reprovado de Severo. "Merlin sabe o quanto essa família é fértil - e com certeza agora eu também não tenho mais dúvidas." Ela mesma soltou um pequeno riso com a última frase.

"E você ainda está feliz com isso." A afirmação veio num tom que igualou o olhar.

"Não é o melhor momento, mas nunca ficaria triste com um filho, Severo." Mais uma vez o loiro se levantou, enchendo a xícara com o café restante, já morno. "Ainda mais com um filho da mulher que eu amo, então só aceite o fato que os dois vão ficar, porque de jeito algum eu os deixaria agora fora dos meus olhos."

Snape pareceu derrotado ao se levantar, caminhando até a sala - havia ele também viajado do jeito que os dois tinham no dia anterior? O moreno estava já perto da mesa de centro, quase ao lado da porta de entrada escancarada, quando voltou a falar, dessa vez os olhos negros grudados nos dela.

"A sua família está atrás de você. Eles vão se machucar," o viu pausar, enquanto observava o cartão em evidência sobre a madeira. "Virginia." A risada veio agora dele, muito mais irônica do que a ruiva gostaria de ouvir, o homem sacudindo a cabeça enquanto girava a maçaneta. "Vocês são duas crianças, pensem bem no que estão fazendo. E por Merlin, moleque, pare de agir como eu. Isso vai te matar."

A porta fechou antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse responder qualquer coisa. E com a ausência de Snape, a cabeça de Ginevra automaticamente voltou para a família - para seu tormento. Maldição, ela estava bem, ela tinha deixado um bilhete - não que tal coisa adiantasse muito para tranquilizar uma mãe, imaginava ainda mais agora que não - mas se houvesse algum jeito de avisar, ao menos Molly, que estava tudo bem, que era para eles pararem de tentar acha-la-

"Zabini deve vir aqui essa semana." Draco pareceu perceber a cara preocupada antes de falar aquelas palavras. "Ele pode mandar um aviso para seus pais."

Um aviso? Fechou os olhos, tentando imaginar como a bruxa mais velha reagiria as novidades da filha.

"Não sei se minha mãe vai aceitar tão bem quanto Snape a notícia."

"Não precisamos contar," escutou, sentindo uma mão pálida parando sobre a dela na barriga ainda reta, mas o sorriso não veio. "E se quiser, pode me culpar se isso te deixar mais feliz."

Mas mesmo com o pequeno beijo, o rosto continuava preocupado. Torceu as mãos, tentando conter os pensamentos nervosos que se formavam em sua cabeça: definitivamente, contar aquilo de outro modo que não pessoalmente estava fora de questão.

"Vamos bruxa, sorria." Quando abriu os olhos, viu que o namorado já caminhava de volta para a cozinha. "E por Salazar, coma alguma fruta."

...

 _Terça, 21 de agosto._

A caneca repousava na grama, a pequena lanterna a gás iluminando a varanda, deixando as ondas que quebravam na praia visíveis aos seus olhos. A ruiva passara o dia anterior aflita após a visita de Severo, o que poderia explicar o sono agitado que tinha ao seu lado - um dos motivos por estar de pé naquela hora. Realmente esperava que Zabini aparecesse em algum momento da semana, já que uma carta trouxa demoraria dias para chegar até ele - provavelmente o sonserino estaria de volta a Hogwarts quando o envelope selado fosse entregue em sua casa.

Tomou mais um gole de café antes de se deixar pensar em seu pai. Merda, tinha tentado tanto continuar com o disfarce, então quando descoberto - e ele sabia que Lucio já estava tentando entrar em sua cabeça ao ouvir aquela palavra da ruiva - a estratégia foi a de fazê-lo pensar que a bruxa era parte de um plano maior, que os sentimentos não eram reais. Que com ela, eles poderiam chegar até Potter - e era por isso que ele estava usando a poção polissuco, era essa a ideia, capturar a Weasley.

Seu pai voltar para A'Toca por causa de seus ferimentos - por ele - fora sem dúvida uma surpresa. Tinham ele e sua mãe finalmente fugido, após aquele seu descuido, após Bellatrix descobrir seu verdadeiro lado? Nem mesmo o vira antes do último sábado, enquanto o bruxo mais velho cravava a varinha em seu pescoço - ainda conseguia ver a porra do hematoma marcando sua pele pálida. Sim, esperava que tivessem partido da mansão - antes que sua maldita tia resolvesse usa-los de algum jeito para tentar atraí-lo.

"Draco?" Quase tomou um susto, tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem mesmo ouvira a jovem sentar-se ao seu lado, só a percebendo com o toque da mão quente em seu ombro.

"Não quis te acordar. Não consigo dormir." respondeu, colocando a caneca agora vazia no degrau de pedra que separava a varanda da grama.

"Não vai conseguir se continuar a tomar café."

"Já é quase hora de levantar." Sentiu os lábios levantarem involuntariamente com o pequeno riso escutado.

"São quatro e meia da manhã." Quase cinco, a hora em que sempre acordava, muitas vezes suando na cama. "Você tem muitos? Pesadelos?" a bruxa perguntou, adivinhando o motivo de seu despertar nas madrugadas. Dois dias e ela já conseguia lê-lo daquela forma.

"Alguns." disse brevemente, não querendo se aprofundar no tema: de nada adiantaria contar sobre as coisas medonhas que seu cérebro insistia em relembrar quando fechava os olhos. "Pioraram depois de junho."

"Depois de Flint?" Se a ruiva não fosse tão ruim em oclumência, teria desconfiado dela em sua mente naquele instante. "Desculpe por ter ido embora naquela noite, Draco. Eu estava uma bagunça." A viu relutante em encostar-se nele, e sem pensar a puxou mais perto pela cintura, não se incomodando com a cabeça vermelha agora encostada em um dos arranhões mais profundos em seu ombro.

"O importante é que você está bem." tentou outra vez pausar a conversa, mas Ginevra parecia confortável em continuar falando sobre aquela noite já tão distante. De repente, estava ouvindo o que mais um de seus erros causou.

"A ideia era voltar para a Grifinoria, mas uma explosão me obrigou a desviar do caminho. Então, todos corriam para fora, e eu tentei seguir mas uma mão me segurou - forte demais - e eu desmaiei. Acho que fui estuporada. Quando acordei, Marcos estava em cima de mim." Sua memória era boa demais para seu próprio bem, mostrando-a exatamente como se lembrava ao chegar na estufa. "E eu não conseguia tirá-lo dali por nada, e eu tentei tanto, mas ele era tão forte! E machucavam tanto aquelas mãos em mim." Os dois respiraram fundo, cada um se perdendo no cheiro do outro por alguns segundos. "Fazia um tempo que não dormia tão bem, tive pesadelos até vir para cá."

Mais uma coisa que ambos compartilhavam.

"Eu matei uma pessoa." achou sua voz para falar após alguns minutos de silêncio. "Eu matei antes mesmo de pensar, Gin. Não tem medo de mim?" perguntou uma das coisas que tanto o incomodava.

Claro que a resposta que veio, como sempre, o surpreendeu.

"Eu teria feito o mesmo por você."

Pensou em contestar aquilo - não teria, de jeito algum teria! A bruxa encostada nele não fazia ideia do que era tirar a vida de um ser vivo - e se Merlin permitisse, nunca faria. Mas a visão de Ginevra, agora de pé na sua frente, o fez nunca dizer nenhuma daquelas palavras: não tinha muitas em sua cabeça com a ruiva vestindo apenas aquelas duas peças de roupa branca, uma camiseta já um pouco curta - sim, agora sabia que os peitos estavam definitivamente maiores - e uma calcinha que o impedia de pensar com muita coerência.

"Precisamos comprar roupas para você." Sem coerência alguma - pois não via problema algum em deixa-la andar nua por todos os cantos da casa.

E Ginevra, pela ação seguinte - a camiseta abandonada na grama - também parecia não ver. Deuses, havia esquecido o quanto aquela bruxa era linda, e em como ela tinha total controle sobre seu maldito corpo. Ali, seminua - sem demonstrar a menor vergonha -, com os cabelos soltos e iluminada pela leve luz da lamparina e da lua refletindo no mar, a filha da mãe parecia uma Deusa.

E ela sabia do controle que tinha sobre ele, dava pra ver no sorriso que se formava nos lábios rosas que tanto precisava beijar. Não reclamou quando a bruxa sentou-se em seu colo, as pernas envolvendo com um cuidado desnecessário sua cintura, as mãos grandes do sonserino a puxando para mais perto enquanto sua boca se perdia na dela. Com certeza a deusa ruiva conseguia sentir os efeitos que causava, as mãos sardentas já se desfazendo da camiseta, seguindo para o elástico da calça de flanela, última peça de roupa do bruxo.

"Gin-"

"Como estão suas costas?" Nem ao menos se lembrava de qualquer dor com aqueles lábios descendo seu pescoço.

"Ótimas." Ouviu a bruxa arfar quando levantou-se com ela ainda nos braços - a ruiva continuava com um peso tão menor que o dele que, apesar dos machucados, carrega-la passava longe de ser um problema. "Nós nunca usamos uma cama." falou, e poucos passos depois os dois voltavam para os lençóis brancos.

...

Incrível como conseguira dormir tanto, daquela vez seu estômago sendo o responsável por acordá-lo, tão diferente do que estava acostumado. O sol batia em seus olhos quando os abriu, a ruiva ainda nua ao seu lado despertando ao senti-lo se mexer.

"Bom dia." as palavras saíram ainda um pouco sonolentas, uma mão passando por seu cabelo bagunçado enquanto a outra a puxava para perto.

"Acho que alguém acabou conseguindo dormir." Ginevra provocou, capturando os lábios do bruxo quando ele parou em cima dela.

"Com isso eu posso definitivamente me acostumar, bruxa." Mais um beijo e o loiro se pôs sentado, tentando achar o paradeiro das calças. "Já deve ser mais de uma." disse, levantando ao finalmente acha-las entre o quarto e o pequeno corredor.

"Minha fome me diz que sim." Ele não era o único de pé, a ruiva já coberta por um vestido de verão que conseguia deixa-la tão desejável quanto a pouca roupa da madrugada.

Não se incomodou em colocar uma camiseta, Ginevra já na frente, abrindo alguns armários da cozinha.

"Quer minha especialidade?" perguntou num tom irônico: sua especialidade, e praticamente o que comera nos últimos meses quando sozinho, havia sido ovos mexidos - que vez ou outra não saíam queimados.

"Me deixe mostrar a minha." a resposta veio alegre, a bruxa parecendo concentrada conforme achava alguns utensílios e ingredientes.

"Acho que você já mostrou." Um pano de prato parou na sua cara, ele apenas escutando a risada que seguiu, e deixando a sua unir-se a ela. Era tão incrível como com ela ali, tudo ficava mais leve - ele ficava mais leve. Quase não sentia as dores nas costas habituais, provavelmente pela ausência de tensão muscular no último dia - e aquele era um record de dias sem enxaquecas: três. "Tem ovos na geladeira, algumas frutas. Alguns enlatados na despensa. Podemos ir até a cidade mais tarde."

Ela assentiu e começou a juntar algumas coisas em uma bacia, ele a observando em silêncio fazer a mágica das panquecas com calda de morango - e precisava admitir que aquilo, junto com o café que a bruxa nem mesmo tomava, estava bom pra caralho.

"Não me olhe assim surpreso, eu tenho seis irmãos," Ginevra dizia enquanto se servia de mais algumas frutas. "E Percy era o único que não era uma total negação na cozinha. Ajudava mamãe desde pequena." Não conseguiu deixar de notar o olhar triste dado pela bruxa na menção de sua mãe, mas a mesma logo desconversou. "Quem achou esse lugar?"

"Zabini." ele mesmo pegou mais uma panqueca, dando mais um gole na bebida antes de voltar a falar. "Ele pegou toda a fortuna de meu avô, converteu para dinheiro trouxa, comprou a casa, se tornou o fiel do segredo, e me ensinou o básico para me virar nesse mundo. Todos sabem que Estudos de Trouxas não era meu forte, afinal."

"Sabia que reconhecia a letra do papel de domingo." Mais uma vez pensou em como era bom tê-la ali se lembrando de tudo novamente. "O que você fez nos últimos meses? Ficou aqui o tempo todo, não ficou?" Viu os olhos castanhos curiosos e pensou um pouco antes de começar a falar - não era como se tivesse feito algo de realmente interessante nas primeiras partes do verão.

"Nos primeiros dias eu mal saí da cama." começou, gesticulando para as cicatrizes do peito. "Então eu fiz seu presente. Poções são as únicas coisas que posso fazer aqui sem ser rastreado. O armário que fica na sala está cheio de ingredientes. Sempre fica trancado, você tem uma cópia da chave no molho que te dei." terminou de tomar seu café, colocando a xícara sobre o prato já vazio. "Explorava partes da ilha vez ou outra. Falei com alguns trouxas." Isso rendeu um olhar surpreso. "Alguns poucos não são de todo mal - e se você espalhar essa informação, vou negar até a morte, bruxa."

Pegou seu prato e o dela e levou-os para a pia, mais uma expressão de surpresa tomando conta das feições da ruiva.

"O que foi?" perguntou, abrindo a torneira - não, ele não esperava uma resposta, e sim, imaginava o porque do espanto. "Sim Ginevra, eu vivi com muito luxo toda minha vida. Eu tive elfos domésticos me servindo toda a vida. Posso não saber fazer muitas coisas, e cozinhar com certeza não é o meu forte," Colocou o primeiro prato no escorredor. "Mas eu definitivamente sei lavar a louça, e depois do último ano que tive, pode-se dizer que fico até feliz em poder lavar uma."

Olhou-a de canto de olho e viu a jovem lhe dando um sorriso orgulhoso. Sacudiu a cabeça, voltando para sua tarefa, pela janela vendo a gata amarela espreitar uma borboleta. Colocou a última peça de louça no escorredor antes de virar-se - e quando a ruiva aprendera a andar como ele, sem fazer barulho algum?

"Nunca te imaginaria assim ano passado." escutou, enquanto se deixava envolver pelas mãos quentes.

"Tão trouxa?" Outra vez levantou aquela hipótese.

"Tão humano." O loiro fechou os olhos quando as mãos alcançaram seus cabelos, acariciando seus fios platinados. Sorriu quando sentiu aquele cheiro só dela quando sua boca beijou as sardas na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro descoberto. "Hoje você é tão diferente do que sempre pensei."

"Culpa sua." E ali estava Ginevra outra vez, derretendo em seus braços, acabando com o pouco controle que ainda tinha o sonserino após tanto tempo longe de todo aquele calor. "Mi hai cambiato la vita, tesoro mio. Non posso vivere senza di te." E ela já estava sentada na pia, tão como aquela noite em que a sentou na mesa cheia de frascos, quando continuou. "Potrei guardarti tutto il giorno."

"Acho que preciso aprender italiano." a observação veio quando a primeira alça do vestido caiu para o braço, os olhos chocolate delatando o quanto aquela nova língua a fazia deseja-lo ainda mais. Passaria um dia inteiro falando italiano, se fosse para as mãos da ruiva continuarem acariciando seu corpo do jeito que faziam agora.

"Acho que posso te dar umas aulas, bruxa."

Sua única peça de roupa só não acabou no chão por causa de uma batida na porta da frente, os olhos da ruiva arregalando-se com o som inesperado. Maldição, não esperava aquele bruxo tão cedo - pois definitivamente, Snape não era de bater antes de entrar.

"Ei, pombinhos!" A voz confirmou de quem era a presença, a mão de Blaise voltando a praticamente esmurrar a porta.

"Maldição." E as alças voltaram para os ombros de Ginevra, ele voltando a arrumar a calça enquanto respirava pesado, tentando recuperar o mínimo de controle de seu corpo para receber os convidados inesperados.

"Nós viajamos algumas horas para chegar até aqui, então parem de tirar a roupa e venham nos receber!" Ela ficava tão ridiculamente adorável vermelha daquele jeito que foi difícil coloca-la de volta no chão.

"Pronta para ver seu amigo?" Ginevra fez que sim com a cabeça, arrumando alguns fios vermelhos que o bruxo havia desordenado enquanto ele deixava a cozinha à contragosto.

"Onnorato, cacete!" Zabini apelou para o sobrenome trouxa, fazendo Draco revirar os olhos.

"Aspetta, figlio di puttana!" gritou já do quarto, onde recuperava sua camiseta de antes. A ruiva já estava ao seu lado quando voltou a pisar na sala, parecendo outra vez nervosa enquanto os dois andavam até a porta. "Está tudo certo, são só os dois. Confie em mim, ok?"

"Eu sempre confio."

E a porta não demorou mais para ser aberta.

...

A cidade era realmente agradável, apesar de pequena. Caminhava um pouco à frente dos dois sonserinos, observando ao lado de Colin as diversas pequenas lojas, tão turísticas, em seus braços já algumas sacolas que continham algumas peças de roupa - confiar na opinião do amigo para aquilo era fácil.

Confiar no amigo por inteiro seria algo que talvez demorasse mais um pouco, infelizmente. Ao menos se sentia outra vez confortável com ele ao seu lado - coisa que nem ao menos cogitava durante todo aquele tempo separados. E lembrar de janeiro, lembrar de tudo que o grifinório havia feito por ela, tudo que fizera em todo aquele tempo-

Suspirou, terminando com a casquinha que comia - sobremesa após o enorme almoço que Draco praticamente a obrigou a comer. Sentiu os olhos castanhos a observarem curiosos, o bruxo parecendo receoso em falar qualquer coisa que mudasse seu já difícil humor. Ok, poderia tentar com um pouco mais de força recuperar sua confiança.

"Como você está?" se forçou a começar uma conversa.

"Estou bem. Passei a maior parte das férias com Blaise, minha mãe chiou menos que o esperado. Ela perguntou de você, por que não tinha vindo visitar naquele verão." Voltou a olha-lo com a pausa. "Disse que estávamos brigados por minha culpa, e que eu estava tentando me desculpar. Não entrei nos detalhes porque você sabe, ela não entende metade do que fazemos na escola."

Lembrava bem da mãe de Colin. A senhora Creevey era um amor de pessoa, a tratando sempre tão bem em todas as visitas que fazia - no começo, até mesmo soltando algumas indiretas do quão bom seria tê-la também como filha. Nem ao menos perguntara para Colin como sua mãe havia reagido ao descobrir que teria na verdade um genro ao invés da nora que tanto queria.

"Então é dela todo o estoque de chocolate que trouxe."

"Ideia dela, claro. Lindt, o melhor jeito de conquistar outra vez uma garota." deixou-se sorrir um pouco, o pequeno gesto arrancando um sorriso enorme do moreno. "E você?"

"Grávida." falou antes de pensar, fazendo Colin engasgar com o sorvete que tinha na boca. "É, eu devo ter feito esse mesmo olhar quando descobri."

"Parabéns?"

"Você é o primeiro que me dá parabéns." confessou, segurando as sacolas com um pouco mais de firmeza quando o amigo tentou pega-las para ele. "Grávida, não inválida, Cols." Mais um sorriso do moreno ao ouvi-la usar o apelido. "Eu me lembro de tudo agora - aconteceu uma coisa durante o último ataque, e eu consegui todas as minhas memórias de volta. Também sei que você tentou reverter o que fez - Draco me contou."

"Gina, eu sinto muito-"

"Eu lembro de como eu estava." Suspirou, sendo derrotada pelos próprios sentimentos. Poderia demorar um pouco mais para ter a confiança cega que tinha pelo amigo, mas o bruxo lhe fazia uma falta dos infernos. "Te dei um baita de um trabalho em Janeiro, não dei?" disse, colocando seu braço livre na cintura de Colin, o puxando para um abraço.

"Merlin, senti tanto sua falta!" Mais uma vez, só soube a falta que uma pessoa lhe fazia quando tão próxima dela, o abraço do grifinório por um momento quase a sufocando.

"Eu também, seu besta. Nunca mais faça algo escondido de mim, ouviu bem?" falou apontando o dedo para ele, fingindo uma braveza que não mais conseguia manter. Os bruxos voltaram a andar antes dela continuar. "Draco disse que ele não sabia que tinha sido você no começo."

"Ele descobriu dia 27 de março."

"Desde quando você é bom com datas?"

"Não tem como esquecer o dia, o sonserino quase me matou." Que Draco o que? "Quer dizer, ele não teria exatamente me matado, mas o soco que Blaise tomou por mim o deixou roxo por semanas. Provavelmente teria quebrado alguma coisa." Virou-se para trás por um momento, dando ao namorado um olhar mais do que reprovador, este fazendo sua melhor cara de inocente - ele conseguia ouvi-los daquela distância? "Então, qual é o plano?" Voltou a atenção para o amigo com a pergunta.

"Aparentemente o outro lado me quer também, então o plano é ficar escondida aqui até essa maldita guerra acabar." O amigo parecia esperar algo muito maior pelo olhar que lhe deu quando viu que não viria mais nada além disso. "Não é como se eu pudesse fazer grande coisa, ainda mais agora." Sorriu, repousando a mão na barriga - se a tocasse com cuidado, conseguiria sentir que sim, ali, já havia uma mínima elevação antes não existente. "Sexta-feira vou em um médico para uma consulta."

"Um medibruxo?"

"Um médico trouxa." Mais uma vez, a cara do grifinório fora impagável, e dessa vez deixou-se rir. "Sim, Draco não está exatamente feliz com a parte trouxa, mas está muito mais compreensível do que poderia imaginar. Não conte para ninguém minhas próximas palavras, mas ele sabe até dirigir um carro!"

"Deve ser um péssimo motorista."

"Não é dos melhores, mas não é de todo ruim - que isso não saia daqui também, mas meu pai dirigindo é bem pior."

"Estamos voltando para Hogwarts dia primeiro." Colin revelou após alguns minutos em silêncio. "Não precisa me olhar preocupada, Gina." ela nem mesmo havia estampado a emoção no rosto quando o bruxo disse, mais uma vez provando o quanto melhores amigos se conheciam. "Com Zabini do meu lado, nem eu fico."

"Acabei de recuperar meu amigo e já estou me despedindo outra vez?"

"Digo o mesmo, _ruivinha_. Nós vamos tentar voltar no Natal, passar alguns dias com vocês _três_." o bruxo contou, parando de andar quando chegaram no mirante, Ginevra tomando um olhar reprovador ao praticamente se debruçar na pedra, de onde conseguia ver a maior parte da cidade. "Sabe que pode contar comigo para o que precisar, certo?"

"Obrigada, Cols." E respirou aliviada.

Por mais que sua vida tivesse tomado uma reviravolta que ela nem vira chegar, as coisas iriam se resolver - ter se resolvido com o amigo a deixava confiante que todo o resto poderia ser assim simples. Tinha até mesmo se resolvido com sua cobrinha sonserina, que via outra vez surgindo em seu campo de visão, parando a uma distância que ainda lhe dava privacidade para sua conversa. Sim, havia arrumado aqueles dois pontos que tanto lhe doíam, o quão difícil poderia ser consertar as coisas com sua família? Não poderia ser tão impossível eles aprovarem suas últimas ações, poderia?

Voltou-se para Colin disposta a falar sobre aquilo quando o pegou olhando para o namorado - marido, se considerasse seu documento trouxa.

"No começo eu o odiava." ele começou a falar antes que Ginevra pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "Odiava de verdade, além de sonserino, era um comensal, um babaca sangue puro que se achava no direito de beijar a minha amiga - e sabe-se lá quantas bocas já passaram pela dele. Mas tudo que ele fez, as formas que reagiu," Os olhos castanhos voltaram a se achar, o grifinório continuando com um sorriso. "O jeito que ele te olha agora, Gin. Talvez ele sempre tenha te olhado assim e eu só não percebi."

"Olhado como?"

E foi como um choque quando seus olhos colaram nos cinza. Era como se o olhasse pela primeira vez - ela com certeza percebia aquilo pela primeira vez.

Por mais pobre que fosse sua família, ser um amante de coisas trouxas tinha suas vantagens: seu pai um dia conseguira uma TV, e todo sábado a noite havia um filme novo para ser visto - e Ginevra amava desde pequena os romances trouxas. Depois de muito tempo percebeu o que tanto lhe atraia naquelas histórias: os olhares. Mais precisamente, o olhar que a mulher amada ganhava - quase sempre ao final - quando o personagem principal se dava conta do amor que sentia. Era incrível o modo que os olhos brilhavam, o jeito que o rosto mudava ao olhar para quem amava: era um olhar quase reverente. E era o que a bruxa queria quando crescesse: alguém que a olhasse daquele jeito.

Draco a olhava da forma que tanto ansiou todos aqueles anos - e Ginevra, naquele instante, retribuía tudo que sentia com o mesmo olhar.

...

N.A: Mais um, e esse foi grande! Espero que tenham gostado, consegui terminar antes do fds, olha que progresso ;)

Gente, tá acabando graças a deus - afinal foram mais de 40 capítulos! O que estão achando? O que acham que falta? O que querem ver? Quem sabe uso algumas dicas pra desenvolver um capítulo bonitinho pra vcs!

Ótimo fds,

Ania


	43. Crescendo

Entre o amor e a guerra

Crescendo

...

 _Terça, 30 de outubro._

"É tão desapontante." Molly falava, enquanto sacudia a cabeça, lhe dando o olhar mais decepcionado que Ginevra já vira na vida. "Eu tive que falar para meus amigos, para toda a família, que minha única filha - a mais inteligente de sua turma - está grávida e está abandonando a escola. Abandonando a escola!"

"Mãe, eu-"

"E então você foge, e nos trata como se fossemos nada!"

"Eu não tive a intenção, mãe-"

"Nós somos sua família, Ginevra!" Nunca era bom ouvir aquela bruxa gritando - ela nunca conseguia engolir os gritos sem derramar alguma lágrima. Ou muitas, como era o caso de agora.

"Sua mãe ficou de cama por um mês! Soube disso?" E quando seu pai se metia na briga, só piorava - quando fora a última vez que Arthur falara daquele jeito com sua menininha? "Soube, Ginevra?"

"Não." A voz saía tão baixa que nem parecia a sua. Queria tanto abraçar seus pais, mas com certeza a proximidade da filha era a última coisa que ambos queriam.

"Nós não fizemos nada para merecer isso!" Merlin, só queria sumir dali. "Quem fez foi você!" Queria aparatar dali e nunca mais voltar, de tanta vergonha. Por que ele não aparecia? Onde estava Draco? Por que ele prometera outra vez nunca mais ir embora e a deixara outra vez?

"Gin?" Alguém tocava seu ombro, mas ao se virar não havia ninguém. "Abra os olhos, Gin."

E ela estava outra vez no quarto que dividia com seu bruxo. Notou que suava quando as mãos saíram de sua barriga e foram para os cabelos úmidos - e já era quase inverno.

"Gin, foi só um pesadelo. Se acalme, ok?" Olhos cinzas a fitavam preocupados, a mão do bruxo indo para onde antes as suas estavam. "É o mesmo?" assentiu, enxugando o rosto com a manga do pijama.

Os rostos de seus pais ainda eram tão vívidos em sua memória que por um momento quase continuou a chorar como no sonho, mas um movimento em seu ventre a fez pensar na terceira pessoa presente. Virou-se para o bruxo, que parecia observar maravilhado aquele pequeno chute, e a cena graças a Merlin lhe devolvera um pouco da calma que precisava.

"Sinto falta deles, Draco." acabou confessando após alguns minutos com os dois apenas observando a barriga que já mostrava. "Tenho tanto medo que minha mãe não me aceite de volta, que ela-"

"Da última vez que chequei, o sobrenome deles era Weasley, e não Malfoy." o loiro a interrompeu, voltando a deitar enquanto puxava o edredom por cima dos dois. Quis perguntar - como já quis muitas vezes desde agosto - se o rapaz achava que não seria mais bem visto pelos pais, mas achou desnecessário como sempre: a chance de algum Malfoy fora Draco ficar feliz com aquilo era mínima. "Ela nunca vai te rejeitar, bruxa." ele continuou, desligando a luminária de cabeceira, os dois outra vez no escuro. "Muito menos nosso filho."

E ali estava aquela certeza outra vez.

"O que te faz ter tanta certeza que é um menino?" perguntou antes que o bruxo pegasse no sono, já sentindo braços a envolverem pela cintura, aconchegando seu corpo no dele - Draco dormia tão tranquilo, e tão rápido, agora.

"Anos e anos com apenas homens nascendo na minha família - e até mesmo na sua -, talvez? Eu vou amar seja o que for, você sabe." e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, até vir a continuação. "Desde que entre na sonserina quando fizer onze anos."

Não teria ficado tão irritada, tivesse visto o sorriso do bruxo com quem dividia a cama.

...

 _Quarta, véspera de Ação de Graças._

O frio parecia finalmente chegar junto com o dia de ação de graças - assim como sua barriga. Andando pela rua de paralelepípedos, apertou um pouco mais o cachecol em volta do pescoço, um vento gelado vindo do mar a fazendo tremer - tivesse o bruxo prestando atenção, já estaria usando seu casaco e cachecol.

Já estavam quase em Dezembro, já eram quase quatro meses longe de sua família, quatro meses vivendo com ele, quatro semanas para o Natal. Lembrou do Natal passado, e de seu pensamento de que este próximo passaria junto de sua mãe, ajudando a preparar a ceia sabe-se lá para quantas pessoas - nunca esteve tão enganada.

Viver com Draco era bom e difícil ao mesmo tempo: bom porque sim, estava junto do bruxo que amava, do pai de seu filho, do rapaz que deu sua liberdade pela vida dela. Difícil porque Draco era Draco, e a paranoia que esperava que fosse diminuir só aumentava com o crescimento de sua barriga. Como hoje: realmente tentava entender o porquê de não poder dirigir sozinha até o povoado para comprar os malditos ingredientes para o jantar - ela era uma motorista mil vezes melhor do que ele, e claro que a informação não ficara somente em seu pensamento.

E era por isso que Draco Malfoy, melhor, Lucio Onnorato, andava na frente dela, e por isso que o detalhe do frio passou despercebido. E perdida em seus pensamentos, a ruiva não percebeu a parada repentina do bruxo, e acabou quase caindo em cima do mesmo.

"Cuidado com meu filho, bruxa." Não se esforçava mais para não revirar os olhos, se soubesse que a fuinha ficaria tão rabugenta, nem teria começado aquela discussão. E o sonserino nem mesmo olhara para ela! Que diabos estava prendendo tanto sua atenção?

Até ela começou a observar com interesse quando olhou para o lado: um 'show de mágica'. Ok, precisava admitir que o dito mágico em questão era bom, mas nem de longe aquilo era magia.

"Abracadabra!" Foi a palavra que pareceu tirar o marido do transe, que sacudia a cabeça e voltava a andar, ela não demorando a chegar ao seu lado - já estava cansada daquele bico, e sim, a discussão acabaria ali, e agora.

"Será que os trouxas lembram de como surgiu essa palavra?" fez sua voz mais casual ao perguntar, assim como deu seu melhor sorriso - e sabia quando ele a olhou que o loiro queria sorrir de volta. Maldito orgulhoso, sorria logo e acabe com aquilo!

"Se eles lembram que nosso Avada Kedavra veio primeiro, e que o Abracadabra começou na luta de 1800 e pouco, quando os trouxas contra-atacaram por um breve período com armas de fogo até elas se tornarem previsíveis?" disse o bruxo que se auto-intitulava ruim em Estudo de Trouxas. "Essa história com certeza está perdida para essa raça." viu o loiro balançando a cabeça, passando reto pela barraca de frutas na qual tinham combinado de parar - porque ela definitivamente precisava de cerejas para a torta daquela noite.

"Lucius!" O chamou pelo nome trouxa - ainda era tão bizarro chama-lo por justo aquele nome - antes de virar-se com um sorriso para o velho senhor que sempre a atendia ali. "Buen giorno, Lucca." o cumprimentou enquanto checava se havia dinheiro suficiente na carteira carregada na bolsa. Deixou-se sorrir ao achar notas suficientes para pagar o que precisasse comprar ali e mais um pouco - que Draco ande até o fim da maldita vila, se quiser.

Hunf.

"Bella ragazza, buen giorno!" Lucca cumprimentou, alegre como sempre. Ok, era agora: falaria aquela língua tão mais complexa que sua de nascença sem a ajuda da doninha. Ela conseguia fazer isso, com certeza. "Come posso aiutarla?"

Abra a boca, não trave, você consegue. Era só pedir uma cereja. Só pedir uma cereja e focar muito nos lábios do senhor quando viesse a resposta - porque aqueles nativos falavam tão irritantemente rápido na maior parte das vezes! Não conseguiam notar que ela não entendia quase uma palavra?

"Signora Virginia?" escutou após alguns segundos sem resposta, e respirou fundo - mãos na barriga, como sempre - antes de soltar uma resposta.

"Avete delle ciliegia?" falou, e mesmo achando ter se atrapalhado na última palavra, o senhor pareceu entende-la perfeitamente, mostrando a cesta mais escondida repleta de cerejas frescas.

"Si signora!" Adorava a empolgação daquele povo - fazia seu nervosismo se dissipar como mágica, fazia seu sorriso surgir até quando não tinha mutos motivos para estar ali nos lábios. "Direttamente dal nostro frutteto."

"Allora me ne dia un chilo." E o senhor começou a encher um saco transparente com as pequenas frutas, o depositando sobre uma balança antiga enquanto Ginevra já retirava da carteira algumas notas roxas.

"Altro?" Fez que não com a cabeça, entregando o dinheiro ao ser informada do preço.

"Basta così, grazie." Pronto! Não tão difícil! Nem precisava do loiro para conseguir falar aquilo - e se segurou para não fazer nenhuma dancinha da vitória, porque sim, se sentia bem pra caramba naquele momento, conseguindo enfim se comunicar na droga daquele vilarejo sem a ajuda do bruxo. Bruxo que estava atrás dela quando se virou, o susto a fazendo colocar uma mão no coração, a outra soltando a sacola pega com habilidade por Draco antes de chegar ao chão.

"Perfecto!" Queria matar aquela doninha sorridente, e ficou tentada a desviar do loiro e seguir reto - ele bem que estava merecendo um tratamento mais frio por toda a birra da parte da manhã. Apenas falara que era melhor motorista! Não era como se ela tivesse feito algo além de gritar. E talvez batera porta do carro. Pensando bem, conseguia lembrar do quanto fora ranzinza naquele café da manhã. "Você se saiu muito melhor do que eu esperava."

Ok, melhor seria aceitar o sorriso - e manter o seu.

"Se soubesse que falar italiano fosse fazer você desemburrar, teria começado desde que desci do carro." confessou com o rosto já afundado no ombro do sonserino. "Você é realmente um bom professor." continuou a falar quando os dois voltaram a seguir o caminho de paralelepípedos. "Já pensou em seguir essa carreira no futuro?" A pergunta saiu sem muito pensar, Ginevra só realizando as palavras ditas após as escutar saindo de sua boca.

Falar naquele futuro andava a deixando chateada. Por mais que Draco falasse que não precisava se preocupar com ele - pelo menos financeiramente falando -, gostaria sim de fazer algo de sua vida, profissionalmente falando.

"Precisaria me formar para dar aulas, bruxa."

A resposta trouxe de novo seu problema à tona: faltavam dois anos para se formar - e tinha falhado na maioria das provas do quinto ano. O próximo arrepio não passou despercebido pelo bruxo, assim como a volta de sua expressão aflita.

"A guerra também precisa acabar para isso." Escutou enquanto era puxada para um abraço, o loiro envolvendo o cachecol que usava ao redor dela. "Mas vamos deixar esses assuntos para outro dia, ainda precisamos de um peru para o jantar de amanhã, certo?" Tentou um sorriso que saiu pela metade.

"Certo." E continuaram até a próxima tenda.

Certo. Pensaria naquilo no tempo certo.

Por enquanto, estava bom.

...

 _Segunda, véspera de Natal, 24 de dezembro._

"É a única tradição que gostaria de manter."

"É uma tradição estúpida." respondeu, já um pouco irritada por Draco estar tão irredutível.

Observou o bruxo colocar mais um pedaço de lenha na lareira, ela se acomodando melhor no sofá, os pés já um pouco inchados indo parar em cima da mesinha de centro. Repousou as mãos sobre a barriga já tão grande, sorrindo ao sentir o filho se mexer junto com ela - estava no sétimo mês, e a gravidez já a cansava mais do que no final de novembro.

"Não quero um nome qualquer para meu filho, bruxa." Fechou os olhos - como mesmo aguentara o sonserino até hoje sem querer matá-lo, mesmo? "Já basta toda a exaltação quanto a trouxas que esse menino vai ter." Porque naqueles últimos dias, voar no pescoço da doninha se tornava uma possibilidade cada vez mais atrativa.

"Ara, Canopus, Pollux? Você realmente acha bonito esses nomes?" Talvez fossem os beijos - que apesar de seu tamanho e de todo seu humor instável, nunca rarearam. "E você nem sabe se é um menino." Os lábios finos acharam os seus quando o rapaz sentou-se no espaço ao seu lado, as mãos que acariciavam seu corpo - tão redondo - provocando arrepios que a faziam ter disposição apesar de todo o cansaço. Um toque a fez ter disposição até demais, e involuntariamente soltou um gemido, reclamando quando o loiro se afastou.

"Eu _sei_ que é um menino." ele anunciou com um sorriso que só aumentava sua vontade de jogá-lo deitado no sofá - quem sabe mais tarde, após o jantar, o fizesse. "E nunca sugeri nenhum desses nomes." Draco a corrigiu, achando o controle remoto e colocando num canal qualquer, não tendo intenção alguma em olhar para a TV, mas sim em continuar a discussão. "Scorpius."

O que?!

"Negativo."

"Aries."

"Nunca." recebeu um olhar aborrecido.

"Bruxa."

"Se for menina." Talvez as pequenas discussões também mantivessem sua vontade de deixa-lo vivo - ainda eram tantas que Ginevra precisava ganhar, afinal.

"Você é insuportável." Os olhos cinzas foram para a TV, o cenho franzindo em reprovação com o filme que passava.

"Segundo as leis trouxas, você casou com essa insuportável." o lembrou, se animando ao ver um de seus filmes de Natal favoritos passando: Contos d Natal dos Muppets. É, era um filme que não era para qualquer um, precisava admitir - mas uma hora e meia de fantasia não iria matar o sonserino, com certeza. "Quero poder gritar o nome do meu filho com fúria, e não me atrapalhando na hora de falar Betelgeuse."

"Meu nome vem dessa tradição e não vejo você reclamando na hora de gritá-lo." A frase dita com um sorriso nada inocente rendeu um tapa brincalhão no ombro do rapaz.

"Carina é uma possibilidade." disse, lembrando-se de um nome que considerava normal para uma criança - e que fosse de uma constelação estúpida, como mandava a tradição daquela família de sangue-puros estúpidos. "E fique feliz com isso." Parou para pensar na sua própria, e em todos os nomes _normais_ que sua matriarca poderia sugerir, caso estivesse ao seu lado. "Minha mãe com certeza insistiria em algum nome _tão agradável_ quanto os seus. Como Gertrude."

E o sorriso desaparecera dos lábios, assim como o sentimento de saudade crescia dentro do peito mais um pouquinho. Agora, cada dia mais entendia o que sua mãe deveria estar passando, e pensar naquilo a destruía mais um pouco por dentro. Sentiu outra vez o bebê chutar, como se querendo tirar a mãe daquele ciclo de pensamentos ruins.

"O que tem de errado com Gertrude?" Draco perguntou, ele tentando o mesmo que o filho. Sim, era por essas pequenas coisas que amava tanto aquela cobra - e deixou-se sorrir novamente, tentando fazer o gesto alcançar seus olhos quando voltou-se para o _marido_.

"Fico feliz que eles estejam bem." falou, tentando se mostrar igual.

Sim, as notícias eram de que tudo corria bem para a família Weasley - pelo menos aparentemente, segundo Snape. No entanto, sabia que as palavras do professor poderiam apenas significar que todos estavam vivos. Tentava se enganar falando que no momento, aquilo também era o suficiente.

"Draco, você não pensa neles?" voltou a falar após alguns minutos, falhando em tentar se distrair com o filme.

"Neles quem?"

Ponderou por um momento continuar ou não com aquela conversa, decidindo por sim no mesmo segundo que o bruxo voltara a falar.

"Eu penso na minha família do mesmo jeito que você pensa na sua." A confissão veio numa voz melancólica, que se arrastou nas próximas frases. "Severo disse que meus pais continuam na mansão, mas que estão vivos. E visto a situação - serem pais de um traidor de sangue, que é o que sou agora - é mais do que eu poderia esperar."

"Sinto muito." Já se arrependia de sua pergunta.

"Não sinta." Segurou contra o rosto a mão que acariciava sua bochecha, o toque tão confortável lhe devolvendo um pouco da calma necessária para seu coração "Eu não estou triste, pequena. Estou passando o Natal com a minha família." Não conteve mais a vontade de abraça-lo, afundando-se no peito do bruxo, o cheiro de grama que tanto amava a passando ainda mais conforto. "Espero que isso te deixe tão feliz quanto me deixa."

"Não duvide disso." a voz saiu abafada, a boca achando o pouco de pele exposta do pescoço do rapaz.

Foi uma batida na porta que os separou, os dois olhando com certa confusão para a entrada antes de escutarem a voz já tão conhecida - e inesperada.

"Onnorato, larga a tua esposa e vem abrir a porta!"

"Às vezes esse bruxo me dá nos nervos." escutou Draco reclamar - mas com um sorriso outra vez - antes de levantar-se, pegando a chave sobre a TV.

Internamente, agradeceu pela visita inesperada: tão acostumada a ter a casa repleta de familiares naquela data, por mais que estivesse feliz, passar um Natal tão quieto estava sendo no mínimo estranho. Graças a Merlin por sua fome gigantesca naqueles últimos meses, e por isso a fazer preparar um banquete - que repousava no fogão, esperando apenas o peru acabar de assar. Tanta comida com certeza alimentaria os três e ainda sobraria por dias.

E foi então que ganhou seu primeiro presente.

"Acharam que não viríamos, né?"

"Colin!" foi a primeira coisa que falou ao olhar para a porta já aberta, levantando um pouco desengonçada ao ver não apenas Blaise, mas também o melhor amigo ao lado desse, segurando um número considerável de embrulhos.

"Surpresa!"

...

"Temos a próxima consulta no começo de janeiro." ele contava ao amigo, os dois sentados no sofá enquanto Ginevra e Creevey pareciam colocar o assunto em dia na cozinha - o bruxo esquentando a comida enquanto a ruiva permanecia na cadeira, em frente aos seus olhos. "Ela está bem. Sente falta da família mas está bem. Teima que vamos ter uma menina, com certeza só para tentar me tirar do sério - conheço bem a bruxa com quem escolhi estar." Apesar dele ter certeza de que aquela última parte era exatamente o contrário: ela quem conhecia muito bem o sonserino com quem decidira ficar.

"Você está aceitando tudo isso muito bem." o comentário de Zabini veio numa voz surpresa, o loiro enfim conseguindo desligar a televisão.

"Não tem o que aceitar, Blaise." Colocou o controle remoto de volta na mesa de centro, encostando-se mais no sofá, a expressão denunciando toda a calma do sonserino. "Isso aconteceria um dia, afinal. O único problema que vejo é vir no meio do caos que está o nosso mundo, mas tirando essa parte, não tenho muito do que reclamar."

Observou a bruxa levantar-se, o olhar de fúria e as palavras que seguiram denunciando algum erro cometido pelo grifinório - que ela não o mate naquela casa, por Merlin. O pensamento seguinte só aumentou ainda mais sua serenidade: ao menos não fora ele que queimara alguma coisa - pois com certeza a tarefa de Creevey teria sido do bruxo, os dois amigos não tivessem aparecido.

"Fico feliz, cara. Ela é a paz que faltava pra você."

"Ginevra é tudo, menos a minha paz." Teve que rir com a frase, acompanhado pelo outro sonserino.

"E o que comprou de Natal para o seu caos?"

"Nada que ela realmente queira." respondeu, enfim lembrando da última conversa que tiveram em agosto. "A não ser que você tenha me trazido o que pedi. Apesar de que, dessa vez, eu acredito que não tenha sido possível o meu pedido, por mais contatos que-"

Ele foi calado quando o bruxo ao seu lado lhe entregou um pequeno saco preto, este sendo logo aberto, os olhos cinzas surpresos no instante seguinte. Como diabos Zabini conseguira aquilo?

"Testado para qualquer magia negra que tal herança de sua família pudesse vir a ter, então é completamente seguro." Blaise terminou com uma risada, parecendo estar se divertindo com o espanto naqueles olhos. "Acha mesmo que tem alguma coisa impossível para mim, doninha?"

...

 _Quarta, 26 de dezembro._

Aquele fora o primeiro dia sem sol que pegaram desde a chegada - o que tornava o clima muito mais frio do que na véspera de Natal. O que lhe dava muito mais vontade de ficar abraçado com o namorado - o que tornava muito pior não poder, ali no meio daquele pequeno vilarejo.

"Eu ainda não vejo problema." Blaise falou, debruçado na mureta que os separava do mar, ainda reclamando vez ou outra do afastamento do moreno desde a chegada no cais. "O que poderia um trouxa fazer comigo se me visse beijando você?"

"Eles não aceitam tão bem a nossa opção, Blai. Às vezes nem os bruxos aceitam." E se atrevia a dizer que em povoados menores, ver dois homens juntos conseguia provocar reações ainda mais desconfortáveis do que na cidade grande. "E você faria o que, azararia um trouxa, mesmo com Malfoy praticamente implorando para não usarmos magia nessa maldita ilha?"

"Aceito não poder pegar na sua coxa até sairmos do barco - nem um segundo a mais." E eles nem mesmo haviam entrado na embarcação. Talvez devesse ter alimentado aquelas reclamações, pois com o namorado parando de se queixar, sua mente voltou automaticamente para o assunto que tanto estava lhe fazendo pensar.

"É estranho, você não acha?" E sabia que não precisaria completar com mais nenhuma frase.

"Meus dois amigos, felizes?" O loiro disse, deixando claro não ver problema algum na situação. "Fico contente que ele não esteja surtando, isso sim. Pense bem em todas as reações que meu amigo não muito calmo poderia ter tido." De longe, viam o navio que os levaria para fora da ilha atracar, esperando os passageiros desembarcarem antes de começarem a andar até a fila que se formava.

"Gina largou a escola e mal passou nos NOM's no último ano." enfim desabafou o que tanto incomodava - e mais uma vez não precisou terminar seu pensamento em voz alta.

"E Ginevra te perdoou pelo obliviate, Cols. Não se sinta mal, ela não te culpa - ninguém te culpa, ok?" Queria muito beijar aquela mão que apertava seu ombro, tentando passar alguma calma. "Também, a ruiva sempre quis ser jogadora de quadribol. Você não precisa de notas muito altas para isso. E pra finalizar, Malfoy tem dinheiro o suficiente para Gina não fazer mais nada para o resto da vida. Às vezes acidentes acontecem, Cols. Nossa amiga não vai deixar de viver tudo que quis por ser mãe aos dezesseis. E o que importa é como eles estão: felizes."

Precisava fazer seu coração acreditar naquilo.

"Ainda acho que deveria ter falado de Ronald." confessou a última coisa que o inquietava.

"Que toda a família de ruivos está tão ou até mais preocupada com o sumiço dele e dos outros dois do que com a fuga romântica da filha mais nova?" Viu o namorado balançar a cabeça, um sorriso torto nos lábios que tanto estava querendo morder - tanto de desejo quanto de frustração com aquilo tudo. "Se você sequer pensou nisso durante o almoço, Malfoy já sabe - e posso afirmar que ele vai manter minha posição quanto a isso. Ainda mais agora, com o filho quase nascendo."

O barulho de vidro quebrando o fez esquecer por alguns segundos a amiga, a cabeça virando automaticamente em direção ao ruído feito pelos caco caindo no chão - não fora muito longe deles. Por um momento achou ter visto um rosto conhecido discutindo com um vendedor, que insistia no pagamento pelo copo estilhaçado na calçada, o homem de costas soltando alguns xingamentos antes de puxar uma nota da carteira, a entregando a muito contragosto ao dono da loja.

"O que foi?" Outra vez a mão quente no seu ombro - e outra vez a vontade de abraçar aquele corpo. "Cols, tudo bem?"

"Achei que fosse um conhecido." Se contentou em apenas sorrir.

"Vamos, antes que partam sem a gente." Assentiu, os dois bruxos andando em direção ao navio que os levaria para o destino de ano novo: um dos melhores hotéis bruxos da Itália - e de sua sogra.

Deixou sua mão encostar na do loiro em alguns momentos da travessia, mas nada além disso. Quem sabe num dia futuro, beija-lo em qualquer rua seria algo tão normal quanto respirar.

* * *

N.A: Cheguei gents, e aí gostaram? Já respondi (correndo mas respondi) todo mundo por pm ;)

Deixar um comentário deixa a tia feliz! Fique a vontade para tal ;)

Beijão e bom fds pra todos,

Ania


	44. Strega

Entre o amor e a guerra

Strega

...

 _Sexta, 25 de janeiro._

Já fazia quase um mês. Um mês de procura, um mês que ele ia e vinha daquela maldita ilha, e nada.

Saíra de casa logo após o Natal, mas a notícia de que o melhor amigo de sua irmã faria uma viagem no mínimo diferente do de sempre viera no começo de dezembro - e seguir aqueles dois nem de longe fora difícil. Já achar a casa, ou sua irmã, ou o loiro que Guilherme estava prestes a assassinar, era outra história. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas que diabos os dois faziam que ficavam sem sair da maldita casa por já um mês?

Com certeza era melhor não pensar - ou acabaria quebrando mais um copo. Queria acreditar que ouvira errado a última frase que saiu dos lábios daquele sonserino - com o filho quase nascendo. Não focaria naquele detalhe - focaria em achar sua bendita irmã.

Talvez fosse mais sábio de sua parte ficar um tempo hospedado em algum lugar, ao invés de ficar aparatando e desaparatando cada dia num local e horário diferente - mas o dinheiro andava tão curto com seus pais, Fleur e o filho que já tomava forma. Tinha dó de gastar tão desnecessariamente seu salário, apesar de ter se tornado uma necessidade para ele achar Ginevra.

Para ele e para sua mãe: Molly estava surtando. Graças a Merlin pelos seus contatos grifinórios que lhe passaram tal informação sobre o filho de trouxas.

Ficaria apenas por uma semana, decidiu ao aparatar numa ruela escura, sempre deserta e já tão conhecida - era de longe que escutava as vozes de um bando de trouxas, nenhum deles à vista, graças a Merlin.

"Buon compleanno, Arianne!"

"Tanti auguri!"

Um aniversário, por mais que não reconhecesse as palavras ditas, o ritmo era igual até mesmo no mundo bruxo - e provavelmente em todos os cantos do mundo. Era triste as comemorações estarem rareando cada vez mais no seu, pensou com certa melancolia. Sacudiu a cabeça, não precisava daquilo agora, precisava achar sua irmã, e precisava de um café. Naquela pequena cidade, agradecia pelos menus onde apenas precisava apontar para pedir.

E rumando para uma cafeteria foi que sua sorte finalmente se fez presente. Um dos rostos que tanto procurava, um que era inconfundível: não importava o quão maior estivesse aquele cabelo, nem mesmo a barba para fazer ou as roupas tão trouxas, os fios platinados e a cara pontuda denunciavam o bruxo que tanto procurara aquelas últimas semanas.

Merlin, ele iria matá-lo.

"Malfoy!" Seu sangue ferveu na hora em que viu os fios loiros, e foi automático se jogar contra o bruxo, o prensando com toda a raiva até aquele momento contida contra a parede de tijolos. Filho de uma puta que fugira com sua única irmã! "Malfoy, onde ela está?"

A surpresa naqueles olhos claros não poderia ser mais visível, a mão no pescoço pálido provavelmente o impedindo de falar qualquer coisa ao mesmo tempo em que deixava o rosto branco mais vermelho. Achava que as olheiras fossem genéticas naquela maldita família, sua irritação apenas aumentando ao ver os olhos claros livre delas, diferente das dele, maior a cada noite. Aqueles meses de treino para arrancar informações de comensais capturados lhe seria tão útil agora - e com aquele pensamento, seguiu um soco que levou o sonserino ao chão, o ruivo indo para cima dele no próximo segundo.

Nunca quis tanto bater em alguém - e outro soco veio, o sangue que escorria do agora lábio aberto manchando sua mão, o trouxa saído de dentro da cafeteria completamente ignorado.

"Ma che succede?"

"Onde está Ginevra, seu filho da puta?" Quase foi para cima de quem o agora segurava, mas seus olhos nunca saíram - e nem poderiam sair - de Malfoy, já de pé, cuspindo vermelho no chão de pedra.

"Gian, è tutto a posto!" Que merda ele estava falando para o homem que o soltava? "Calma, Weasley! Por Me-, por Deus, ela está bem, você acha que deixaria alguma coisa acontecer com a bruxa?" Uma mão forte voltou para seu braço até vir a próxima frase. "Questo è il fratello di mia moglie, Gian, è tutto a posto ok?" Tivesse se virado, teria visto o olhar desconfiado do homem mais velho.

"Me mostre onde ela está." falou ao ouvir uma porta se fechando, os dois enfim sozinhos na pequena rua.

"Aqui não, Weasley. Vamos tomar a merda de um café." Mas a vontade da bebida havia passado por completo.

"Eu não quero a merda de um café, onde está minha irmã, Malfoy?"

Ainda espumava de raiva enquanto observava o loiro limpando o sangue com a manga do casaco, os dois levando as mãos as têmporas ao mesmo tempo - que Merlin não deixasse sua maldita enxaqueca tomar conta de seu foco agora.

"Meu nome é Onnorato aqui, Weasley." Que se foda qual era o nome do maldito bruxo! Só não voltava a soca-lo para não chamar ainda mais atenção desnecessária - sabe-se lá quem poderia aparecer agora para separa-los.

"Onde está minha irmã?"

"Está em casa." Quase riu: Ginevra estava era muito longe de casa, e ele sabia daquilo. "Está bem, muito melhor do que da última vez que a viu, te garanto. Está lá porque quer."

Respirou fundo, tentando dissipar a raiva ainda tão tácita. Porque quer. Lá no fundo sempre soube que sua irmã só tinha fugido com o maldito sonserino por esta ter sido sua escolha - como se fosse possível tirar alguma das ideias da cabeça de Ginevra, por mais absurdas que fossem. Mas não, aquilo não diminuía em nada seu desespero, sua vontade de acha-la, sua necessidade de vê-la bem.

E pela primeira vez, deixou-se acreditar no que ouvira naquela tarde. Foi com o sonserino porque queria. Fugiu porque não queria ficar sem o pai da criança que estava para nascer - puta que pariu.

"Eu confiei em você, moleque." Ele seria tio, já tinha quase aceitado o fato daquela informação ser verdadeira. Ele seria tio, e o filho seria da sua irmã que nem mesmo era maior de idade ainda. "Mais de uma vez." E para completar, o filho era do maldito Malfoy - naquele instante, amaldiçoava o fato de Harry ter sido tão ignorante quanto aos sentimentos da irmã enquanto estes ainda existiam.

Ginevra amava agora o sonserino.

E o filho era do sonserino.

E todos estavam atrás desse moleque.

Mais uma vez, puta que pariu.

"Weasley, que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" A voz saía nervosa, o bruxo recolhendo do chão algumas sacolas cheias de comida, que Guilherme só percebera da existência agora.

"Nossa mãe está pirando." confessou um dos motivos, enfim conseguindo olhar o bruxo sem querer derruba-lo outra vez. Ginevra estava grávida, e Malfoy estava com ela, a protegendo de tudo, a deixando a salvo, a escondendo - porque ela definitivamente era também um alvo de comensais na guerra.

Ela estava bem, precisava acreditar naquilo. Diferente de seu irmão caçula, que não tinha notícias fazia meses.

"Ronald também sumiu."

"Fiquei sabendo."

"Faz dias que eu estou indo e vindo nessa merda de ilha."

"Faz meses, pra gente." Pra _gente_.

Para vocês três? Mas conteve-se para não perguntar.

"Eu quero vê-la. Não é negociável, _Onnorato_."

...

Estava a cuidar da horta que havia começado no mês anterior quando sentiu um chute mais intenso - deuses, o menino estava ficando forte. Sentou-se entre as mudas de cenoura, que apesar do frio pareciam estar vingando. Uma das vantagens de não se ter neve, pensou enquanto massageava a barriga coberta pelo moletom.

Faltava pouco agora - e sim, lá no fundo, por mais que não admitisse nunca em voz alta, estava aterrorizada em colocar aquela criança no meio do caos que estava o seu mundo. Ali, dentro dela, o bebê estaria tão mais seguro, era tão mais fácil protege-lo, ao menos assim acreditava. As esperanças do fim da guerra chegar antes do filho já tinham se ido, assim como sua disposição - estava tão cansada naqueles últimos dias.

"Você gosta dele, né Strega?" falou quando a gata surgiu, se roçando naquela enorme protuberância - já mal via seus pés, até mesmo deitada. "Eu sei que vai ser um menino, só fico contrariando porque ele fica lindo irritado." confessou o que sempre pensava ao falar sobre o quanto teriam uma menina - precisava pensar em outro nome, pois definitivamente não sairia uma Carina lá de dentro. "Afinal, foi por essa cara irritada que me apaixonei."

Não tivesse tão frio, teria aproveitado o sol tímido que iluminava o dia, agora já não mais por detrás das nuvens, e deitado no meio das plantas. Engraçado um jardim livre de gnomos de jardim, com apenas algumas ervas daninhas vez ou outra para serem arrancadas. Levantou-se com esforço, apoiando-se na pá que carregava consigo, e estava prestes a colocar mais algumas sementes em um dos pequenos buracos quando escutou o barulho de um carro.

Tão esperava que Draco tivesse trazido as framboesas que estava louca para comer.

E a boca abriu para receber o namorado, mas voz alguma saiu quando seu olhar foi para a entrada da casa. Seu coração acelerou no mesmo instante em que seus olhos começaram a embaçar - e ali estava ela novamente, no pico de seus hormônios, não conseguindo mais uma vez conter as lágrimas, cobrindo a boca na tentativa de esconder um soluço que mesmo assim saiu.

Oh Merlin.

"Gin?" Queria correr até aqueles cabelos ruivos que tanto sentira falta, e pela primeira vez, amaldiçoou seu estado roliço.

"Gui!" Graças aos deuses quem correu foi ele, e tão logo estava perto o suficiente, Ginevra enrolou seus braços em volta do pescoço do irmão mais velho, apertando-o com toda sua força num abraço, quase esmagando o pequeno entre eles. "Gui, não é um sonho?" disse quando enfim se separaram, falhando em notar os olhos gigantes do irmão na sua barriga, tão grande quanto. "Merlin, você está mesmo aqui!"

"Eu tão vou matar esse moleque." Lembrou do pequeno detalhe só naquele momento, mas não, ele não olhava para o sobrinho com raiva, ou decepção, ou qualquer sentimento ruim que ela esperara e sonhara durante todos os meses de distância. Louvado seja o Deus que atendeu suas preces diárias, pois os olhos sorriam que nem os lábios.

"Você definitivamente não vai matar o pai do seu sobrinho." Deu um tapa brincalhão no braço do ruivo, não deixando de olha-lo nem mesmo quando as mãos grandes e ásperas do irmão secavam seu rosto.

"Você tem noção de como estávamos preocupados? Do quanto mamãe está surtando, do quanto eu passei meses e meses-"

"Senti tanto sua falta." falou a frase que estava entalada na sua garganta e no seu coração.

E como mágica - e nem sabia mais o que era aquilo após tantos meses sem - sentia-se pronta. Ok, ela conseguiria fazer aquilo, conseguiria ter seu filho em qualquer que fosse o mundo - desde que tivesse sua maldita família ao seu lado. Precisava tanto negociar aquilo com o sonserino.

"Eu também, baixinha."

...

"Só para você saber, é melhor falar para Fleur que poções podem não funcionar na família." escutou Ginevra falando da cozinha, logo após saindo com um pote de framboesas - a comida que tanto tinha lhe infernizado para trazer e motivo de ter achado o bruxo sentado na poltrona ao seu lado -, colocando-as sobre a mesa de centro e sentando-se junto a ele, ainda vestindo no rosto um sorriso que não via há tempos - quase aliviada.

Assim como ele também não tinha há algum tempo manchas roxas no rosto - que a ruiva tratou de checar tão logo o irmão tivera entrado na casa. Mas ela estava tão absurdamente feliz desde que vira aquela cabeça ruiva, que sinceramente nem deu-se ao trabalho de irritar-se com o corte no lábio, ou com o que deixaria ainda outra cicatriz no canto superior da sobrancelha direita. Praticamente na sua maldita testa.

Pensando bem, talvez estivesse um pouco irritado.

"Nós sabemos."

Ao menos a ruiva conseguira o que enfim tanto queria: a aprovação de ao menos uma pessoa de sua família. Não que, tivesse ele dito nada em todo o caminho até a casa, o ruivo fosse reagir daquela maneira. Contou sobre a gravidez com o carro ainda desligado - a última coisa que precisava era um bruxo descontrolado causando um acidente. Surpreendentemente, o Weasley sabia, não tão surpreendente, sua felicidade para com isso não era das maiores. Contou sobre o quanto tentava fazer a vida da ruiva um inferno menor, que tudo estava bem com o menino que vinha, como Ginevra estava mal de saudades da família - e o jeito que aceitava a distância, para não coloca-los ainda mais em perigo, caso fosse descoberto o paradeiro dos agora três. Não soube ao certo quais de suas palavras o fizeram enfim aceitar o fato e tratar a bruxa do jeito nada severo que esperava que fosse tratar - talvez nem Guilherme soubesse.

Ao menos o maldito ruivo não parecia mais querer assassina-lo.

"Eu vou ser tia?" Tinha uma cicatriz na maldita testa tão como o bruxo que tanto o irritava, mas tinha o sorriso que amava de volta - conseguia viver com aquilo.

"Talvez." Se conteve para não revirar os olhos: aquela família realmente tinha um problema de fertilidade - de muita fertilidade. Teria medo de tocar naqueles fios vermelhos após o filho nascesse - já tinha medo de tocar agora, após em uma das visitas médicas descobrir que em raros casos, uma mulher pode engravidar já grávida. Por enquanto, um era mais do que o suficiente.

Engraçado como ele hoje em dia se esquecia que estava com uma Weasley: claro que, tudo dando certo até o final daquela maldita guerra, a ruiva o suportando por pelo menos mais alguns anos, sua família acabaria sendo muito maior do que era agora.

"Você ouviu isso? Eu vou ser tia!" A bruxa grávida de oito meses virou-se outra vez para ele, os olhos castanhos procurando seus claros para ter certeza de que a informação fora absorvida - como se conseguisse não escutar quando Ginevra praticamente gritava em seus ouvidos. "Ah, sono così felice!"

E outra vez, a ruiva se mostrando tão ridiculamente boa no que ele a ensinara naqueles meses lhe arrancou de sua rabugice.

"Disse que está contente pela notícia." traduziu para o bruxo mais velho que olhava a irmã com uma mistura de surpresa e confusão, Draco não resistindo mais a vontade de colocar um braço ao redor da cintura de sua bruxa. "Ela é uma ótima aluna." Até sentia um esboço de um sorriso nos lábios.

"Tenho um bom professor."

A chaleira apitando foi o que tirou o sonserino da sala, a água quente pronta para passar o café. Da pia da cozinha, enquanto derramava a água sobre o pó preto, observava a ruiva conversando empolgada com o irmão, as mãos pequenas acariciando a barriga de já oito meses. Os olhos foram de um vermelho para outro, pela primeira vez se preocupando com o fato de ter sido achado.

Não que Guilherme não fosse um bom rastreador: graças a ele, a Ordem capturara pelo menos cinco comensais - o que foi de grande ajuda para colocar diversos planos em prática. Mas existiam ainda melhores do outro lado, ainda a solta. E se um achara, seria apenas uma questão de tempo.

Mas não, eles nem mesmo precisariam sair dali por um tempo, graças a quantidade ridícula de comida que tinham estocada - fora a horta. O próximo ultra-som - deuses, quanta tecnologia trouxa sobre seu filho - era apenas no meio de fevereiro, então tinha algum tempo para pensar se continuavam ou não ali. E claro que sairia sozinho na próxima ida à cidade. Se é que seu medo não se tornasse realidade até lá - e a ruiva sempre conseguia insistir até tira-lo do sério.

Não se preocuparia com aquilo naquela tarde, não estragaria um dos únicos momentos de paz da ruiva. Não hoje.

"Então, percebi que é o jeito que ele me faz sentir que me prende tanto. Eu não me sinto apenas segura com Draco, mas feliz de verdade." Estava quase dando o primeiro passo para sair da cozinha quando escutou a ruiva falando - será que achava que ele não a ouvia? "Ele me faz rir - muitas vezes do jeito sonserino dele, claro -, e agora eu sei que ele vai estar ao meu lado quando eu chorar, também. Ele esteve do meu lado desde outubro, Gui, e quando diz que sempre vai estar, eu consigo acreditar. Isso é tão raro."

Ainda se sentia ridículo quando se pegava sorrindo pelas coisas que escutava dela - e ali estava ele, se sentindo ridículo novamente. Sem dúvida, até o ruivo ir embora, não valia a pena falar nada que acabasse com aquela felicidade. E com este pensamento, voltou para a sala com duas canecas, uma sendo entregue para o bruxo antes de voltar para o lado da sua, que parecia ter parado de passar os canais da televisão.

"Edward mãos de tesoura?" Ao menos era o título exibido na tela, ao lado de um trouxa deveras exótico. Tinha que admitir - para si apenas, claro - que eles até que eram criativos.

"Não a deixe assistir isso." Foi a frase que o vez voltar sua atenção para o Weasley mais velho. E pela primeira vez - e assustadoramente, esperava que aquelas vezes se repetissem muito no futuro - parou no meio de uma briga daqueles dois irmãos.

"Fique quieto!" Ginevra dizia, tentando interromper a história do mais velho.

"O filme a deixa triste." Engraçado como o ruivo tinha coragem de contrariar a grávida, e até mesmo devolver a almofada que fora arremessada em sua cara.

"Não deixa não!"

"Então você passava as noites chorando na minha cama depois de ver isso por que, baixinha?"

"Eu ficava chateada com o final, mas já superei."

"É o que ela sempre diz," Mais uma almofada. "Como uma viciada pedindo mais droga!"

"Eu não sou uma viciada, você que é!" E a próxima ele pegou antes que fosse arremessada, lhe rendendo um olhar nem um pouco contente da grávida ao seu lado. Surpreendentemente, foi a primeira vez que sentiu-se realmente como um pai.

"Ninguém é um viciado nessa casa!" disse sério, colocando a almofada ao seu lado e arrancando uma risada dos outros dois.

"Vai se acostumando. A família costuma ser grande e barulhenta." Grande e barulhenta: o oposto de tudo que sempre tivera na mansão que crescera. A vida seria muito diferente a partir do nascimento do filho - não teria mais como afasta-la dos vermelhos. A preocupação de minutos atrás voltou ao olha-la tão mais relaxada ao lado do irmão: talvez não tivesse nem mesmo agora mais forma de mantê-la ali.

"Como estão todos?" O que faria se a bruxa quisesse voltar com Guilherme?

"Vivos." Não era como se ele pudesse obrigar a fica-la, assim como Ginevra ir sozinha nunca passou perto de ser uma opção. "Mamãe está preocupada. Papai também." Maldição, sentia a cabeça começar a doer só de considerar a possibilidade. "Ainda tem seis homens para matá-lo, já que falhei nessa tarefa." Só escutou mesmo as palavras ditas pelo ruivo quando uma almofada lhe acertou em cheio o rosto.

"Não abuse da sorte, Weasley." falou, colocando atrás de si a última que poderia acerta-lo.

E foi então que os olhos chocolates foram para os dele, as pequenas mãos brincando de um jeito nervoso com a borda do casaco, e Draco simplesmente sabia a frase que viria a seguir - mas mesmo assim sentiu o coração descompensar ao escuta-la.

"Você acha que devemos voltar?" Ginevra claramente esperava uma resposta, e a última coisa que o sonserino queria era contar a verdade sobre o que achava. Pois a resposta era sim, achava que deviam sair dali, não se sentia mais seguro na droga daquela ilha. Só que não se sentiria seguro tampouco no esconderijo do irmão, afinal, quantas pessoas tinham a localização daquela maldita casa?

Mas a resposta nunca veio dele, e para hora, foi a melhor possível.

"Por mais que eu queira te levar de volta, tenho que admitir que agora você já deve tomar suas próprias decisões." o bruxo disse, procurando algo dentro de seu casaco. "E aqui parece seguro, Gin." Quando finalmente achou, entregou o pequeno objeto para sua ruiva, e ele não precisou falar nada antes de Draco deduzir o que era aquilo. "Mas aqui está uma passagem de ida. Eu realmente espero que não precisem, mas caso queiram nos achar, basta ler o rótulo e a abrir o pote, ok?"

...

 _Quarta, 13 de fevereiro._

Não conseguiu mais adiar uma ida a cidade naquela tarde - a vida seria tão mais fácil se pudesse conjurar um sorvete de framboesa naquele dia. O que aquela bruxa tinha com a fruta que tanto queria comer toda hora?

Após muita insistência, e até mesmo uma pequena briga, conseguiu livrar-se da teimosia vermelha e seguia sozinho rumo ao vilarejo da ilha. Nem com todos os charmes e bicos do mundo levaria a jovem junto de si, sem antes verificar se realmente eram a única presença mágica do lugar.

Sorvete naquela temperatura, como a bruxa andava sentindo tanto calor com aquele clima, era um mistério para ele. Mesmo assim, não foi muito difícil encontrar alguém que vendesse o produto tão requisitado, e em minutos após sair do carro, voltava a esse com o gelado dentro de uma sacola, o deixando no bando do passageiro enquanto dava a partida.

Queria que a comida resolvesse todos os seus problemas, mas Ginevra, infelizmente, não o infernizava apenas pelo sorvete. Não, longe disso, as últimas discussões passaram longe de qualquer coisa que tivesse framboesa, e estava com um medo visceral de voltar para a casa e não haver mais ruiva alguma, a chave de portal tendo ficado no lugar de sempre, junto com a varinha da bruxa. E ela sabia, e ela tinha a chave - e o maior de seus desejos naqueles dias era ver a maldita família de vermelhos.

Foi com aquele pensamento que acelerou mais o carro na estrada de terra, e foi aquilo que provavelmente furou seu pneu antes da maldita ponte. E ele nunca havia trocado a porra de um pneu na sua vida - e sinceramente, não fazia ideia de como começar. Poderia resolver tudo aquilo com um toque de sua varinha, pensou enquanto olhava para o dano feito. Ou poderia muito bem voltar a pé para a casa, daria quanto tempo de caminhada agora, vinte minutos? Seria ótimo para esfriar a cabeça, com certeza.

E foi com aquele pensamento que pegou a sacola e rumou a pé para a ponte. E foi no momento em que ele colocava o primeiro pé nesta, entrando em sua gigante propriedade, que algo segurou seu braço. E assim, de repente, colocara um comensal para dentro da área que até aquele segundo era considerada tão segura.

Avery. Mas que merda.

"Quanto tempo, Draco." Via o bruxo moreno sacar a varinha, e sabia o que viria em seguida. E simplesmente não podia aparatar ali dentro - não conseguia concluir se era bom ou péssimo aquele detalhe. "Crucio!"

No segundo que a maldição o tocou percebeu o quanto se esquecera da dor naqueles últimos meses, e estava tomando todas as suas forças permanecer quieto - porque não podia fazer barulho algum. Porque se fizesse algum maldito barulho, era bem capaz - pela sua recém-retornada sorte - que a ruiva escutasse e viesse correndo. E a última coisa que precisava era ela ali - ele tão precisava permanecer consciente quando aquilo acabassem.

Mas a dor parecia cortar sua alma, e respirar era uma tarefa quase impossível - o que fazia seu coração acelerar como nunca antes. O medo que antes tinha se tornara esperança para que aquela possibilidade tivesse acontecido, pois a melhor alternativa seria não ter aquela bruxa ali - mas a fumaça que via sair de uma chaminé distante dizia que não era o caso.

A dor lacerante sumiu no instante que sentiu que iria quebrar. Caiu no chão no mesmo segundo, as mãos raspando no chão de madeira da ponte, os olhos tentando recuperar o foco perdido.

"Mas o Lord vai ficar tão contente com esse presente." Quantos minutos haviam passado? Quantos segundos demorariam para aquilo começar outra vez? "Finalmente um Weasley fez uma coisa que preste." Escutou a risada rouca do bruxo, e sabia o que viria a seguir.

Tão bom que ele sempre saia com sua varinha.

"Estupefaça!" Aliviou-se ao ver que sua mira continuava perfeita, mesmo com meses sem prática.

E então, estava correndo.

...

A ruiva estava com fome - já passava do meio dia, afinal - enquanto abria a massa com o rolo de macarrão. Aquilo a relaxava, a força que usava na hora de passar o rolo pela massa semidura a deixava mais calma, o foco que tinha naquele monte de farinha e ovos tirava sua atenção das outras coisas que estavam acabando com sua paciência. Ali estava ela, fazendo uma macarronada à alho e ódio.

Ginevra odiava brigar com ele. Não se referia as pequenas brigas - não, já estava acostumada a passar seus dias discordando das pequenas coisas - mas sim as realmente importantes, que nunca começavam com algo pequeno. Ao menos não era pequeno para ele, o tópico.

Mas era tão difícil ter aquela chave na gaveta e aquela outra pendurada em seu pescoço, e seguir normalmente com a vida. Tão diariamente perturbador saber que poderia ver sua mãe quando quisesse, mas simplesmente não podia. Nem ao menos queria o maldito sorvete de framboesa, só precisava por todos os deuses ficar um pouco sozinha naquela casa.

Olhou para sua horta, Strega estava brincando com uma borboleta amarela quando, do nada, o rabo foi duro para cima e a gata virou-se para a entrada da casa.

Então escutou a voz da qual tinha se livrado naquela última hora.

E definitivamente não era o melhor dos tons que Draco usava.

"Ginevra!" Escutou a porta se abrir e ao correr para a sala, já via o loiro abrir nervoso a gaveta onde guardavam os itens mágicos. "Graças a Merlin." o viu murmurar ao pegar a varinha dela e a chave de portal, finalmente virando-se em sua direção. "Gin, precisamos ir."

E por um segundo ela ficou ali, parada, sem ter a menor reação. Precisavam ir. Era o motivo da briga. Era a vontade da bruxa nos últimos dias. E era o que ela menos queria fazer agora.

"O que houve-"

"Agora, Ginevra!" Draco disse enquanto esvaziava sem o menor cuidado o armário de poções dentro de um saco, apenas notando a distância que a bruxa tomava dele ao virar-se novamente e vê-la sumindo pela porta da cozinha. "O que você está fazendo? Ginevra, agora, precisamos ir agora!"

Ela poderia estar em choque - ao menos em um estado de quase choque - mas definitivamente não deixaria uma das coisas que aprendera a amar ali abandonada, apenas porque sabe-se lá porque os três precisavam sair dali agora. Os quatro sairiam de lá, e foi com aquela decisão que a jovem abriu a porta detrás da casa.

Era o nervosismo que a fazia conseguir andar assim rápido outra vez?

"Strega!" Que ao menos daquela vez a gata a obedeça.

"Ginevra, não temos tempo!"

"Strega, vem cá!" Obedeça. "Rápido!" Por que diabos a gata andava como se eles tivessem todo o tempo do mundo?

"Bruxa, ela vai ficar bem!" A frase veio junto com uma mão que segurou com força seu braço - porque ele a conhecia, e com certeza sabia que ela tentaria se soltar.

"Não!" Por que ele não a deixava pegar a gata? Porque ele estava abrindo o maldito pote, não! "Draco-"

Seu coração já acelerava mais e um nó se formava em sua garganta quando o loiro, com um movimento muito mais rápido do que ela conseguiria em seu estado, pegou a felina e a colocou entre os dois, vestindo no rosto uma expressão tão irritada que Gina sabia que no momento em que pisassem no chalé das conchas, haveria uma briga.

Mas no momento em que sentiu a areia nos pés, Draco a soltando, Strega pulando ao seu lado tão feliz quanto o loiro, algo aconteceu.

"Nunca mais faça isso." A voz saiu séria, e sabia que se o olhasse, o veria passar as mãos pelos cabelos platinados, uma mania que ela tanto gostava. Mas não conseguia olha-lo, não agora. Não conseguia fazer nada que não fosse segurar seu ventre enquanto se abaixava - e não era nem mesmo dor que sentia após aquela pontada. "Quando eu disser agora, é agora Ginevra, e foda-se a gata!" O vento estava frio, e ela sentia algo molhado em suas roupas - e Merlin, como aquilo lhe fazia tremer com aquela temperatura. Sentia-se gelada pela primeira vez em meses. "Tinha um comensal na porra do jardim!"

E foi então que veio uma pontada realmente dolorida, que a fizera enfim ficar de joelhos na areia - mas foi embora tão rapidamente quanto surgiu. Então ela entendeu - mas não, ainda faltavam duas semanas! Não era possível ser agora, justo agora, justo quando estavam no meio da merda de uma praia!

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" escutava de longe a voz tão familiar, que tanto desejou ouvir por tanto tempo, mas as lágrimas que surgiam em seus olhos não eram de saudade - Merlin, aquilo que era uma contração? "Você tão está de castigo até o fim da vida!" Oh, deuses!

"Gin?" ouviu seu nome após puxar o ar de uma maneira desesperada, abaixando a cabeça, as mãos agarrando a areia como se assim pudesse dissipar sua dor. Não estava adiantando. "Gin, o que houve?"

Foi engraçada a expressão que surgiu no rosto do sonserino com as próximas palavras, a pele parecendo ficar ainda mais pálida.

"Eu acho que minha bolsa estourou."

* * *

N.A.: E aí gente, demorei? Rs, demorei mesmo dessa vez, tá foda dezembro! Espero que tenham gostado, e quem puder, tira um tempinho pra me deixar um comentário ;)

Respondo todos vcs em privado/ou por aqui caso não tenha login sempre!

Beijão,

Ania.


	45. Leo

**Entre o amor e a guerra  
** Leo

...

 _Quarta, 13 de fevereiro._

Doía. Muito mais do que ela poderia imaginar - não era para ser gradual? O médico tinha dito que seria gradual, que começaria com pequenos desconfortos, e não com aquela dor que a fazia ser carregada. Merlin, ela estava sendo carregada, para dentro de uma casa pelo que podia ouvir, os olhos cerrados, mais uma contração lhe arrancando outro grito.

"Fleur!" Era a voz de sua mãe, mas as coisas ainda giravam muito para Ginevra se atrever a abrir os olhos e fitar a mulher que tanto sentira falta. Como estaria o olhar da bruxa mais velha? A reprovando? Surpreso? Decepcionado? Apertou mais os braços que suas mãos seguravam, talvez o suficiente para provocar alguns hematomas - a pele dele era tão branca. Será que a pele do filho seria assim também?

"Mas que-" Sem dúvida era a francesa que falava, conhecia aquele sotaque de olhos fechados. "Malfoy? Gina!"

"Onde tem uma cama?" Outra vez a voz dele - conseguia escutar a preocupação em cada sílaba. E merda, aquilo doía _tanto_!

"Por aqui, venha!" Os cabelos soltos enroscaram por um momento na maçaneta da porta, e sentiu uma mão os tirarem com todo o cuidado possível naquele momento, e então seus pés tocaram uma superfície macia. "A coloque deitada, vamos." E suas costas seguiram. Abençoado seja o Deus que fez a contração acabar. "Graças a Merlin os meninos não estão em casa."

Cinza foi a primeira coisa que viu quando se atreveu a abrir os olhos novamente. Respirou fundo uma, duas vezes, as coisas giravam bem menos. Definitivamente não esperava uma crise de labirintite por causa do uso da chave de portal. Quanto menos o nascimento de seu filho - se é que fora provocado pela viagem, e não pelo nervosismo que a antecedeu.

Merda, a cara do sonserino não era uma das melhores. Dava pra ver todo o nervosismo sem ele precisar abrir a boca - tinha algo errado?

"Está duas semanas adiantado." ele disse para quem estava ao seu lado, e então finalmente a viu - ah, mãe! E ela também estava estampando a mesma preocupação, colocando um pano molhado em seu rosto. Estava suando, e naquele segundo começou a notar seu cabelo já úmido pelo suor.

"Não tem problema, vai dar tudo certo, ok?" A afirmação foi para ela ou para o bruxo? "Fleur, traga uma bacia e água quente. Malfoy, talvez seja melhor esperar lá fora."

"Não!" se opôs por ele - antes dele. Não, não poderiam tira-lo dali, ela não conseguiria fazer nada sem o sonserino! Segurou a manga do casaco preto, a única intenção sendo faze-lo ficar ao seu lado. "Não, deixa ele aqui mãe-" E começou outra vez. "Aaaahh!"

Sentiu alguém a posicionando melhor na cama e escutou o barulho de água, e outra vez um pano gelado era passado em seu rosto - mas que dor do cacete! Queria usar todas as porras dos xingamentos que aprendera com os homens de sua vida naquele momento, porque aquilo doía _sim_ pra caralho.

"Como você aguentou isso seis vezes?" achou a voz após alguns minutos - e que diabos ela fazia agora? Precisava empurrar? Podia? Não podia? Por que ninguém falava nada? Ou estavam falando, e ela simplesmente ignorava tudo de olhos fechados?

"Depois da primeira tudo fica mais fácil." Ok, precisava escutar sua mãe, pois a bruxa sem dúvida sabia o que estava falando. Abriu mais uma vez os olhos e se forçou a ficar com eles abertos daquela vez, tentando focar ao seu redor. "Respira, filha."

Respirar, ok, ela não estava fazendo aquilo outra vez. Uma, duas, três vezes. Não havia mais ninguém ao seu lado, sua mãe ocupada com alguns panos, seu praticamente marido a lado da bruxa mais velha, parecendo falar alguma coisa.

"Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Draco. Vai ficar tudo bem." Molly o tratava bem - era um bom sinal, certo? Deuses, como conseguia se preocupar com o que sua mãe estava pensando justo agora? "Fique ao lado dela e a deixe destruir sua mão, vá."

Sacudiu a cabeça, não, precisava focar no que precisaria fazer, e se preparar para a próxima contração - porque com certeza seria duas vezes pior do que a última, que já fora duas vezes pior que a penúltima. Só aquele pensamento já fazia seu coração acelerar mais do que deveria.

"Você está tremendo." observou quando o bruxo pegou sua mão. Pelos olhos claros, conseguia ver que ele estava tão assustado quanto ela própria, e mesmo com toda a dor que sentia, um sorriso surgiu nos lábios. "Só você pra me fazer sorrir agora, sonserino." Era quase engraçado o quanto ele estava nervoso, e era ao menos um pouco confortante ver que não estava sendo a única a se sentir desconfortável no meio da situação. "Não está sendo bem como planejamos, né?"

"Se concentre em você, Ginevra." Sorria, até sentir que a agonia começaria outra vez. Ah, merda! Merda, ela não conseguiria aguentar as próximas, tinha certeza disso.

"Gina, você precisa começar a empurrar." Era sua mãe que falava, e por um momento levantou mais a cabeça para enxergar a mulher, que estava entre suas pernas junto da cunhada. "Quando vier a próxima contração, ok?" Merlin, ela estava tentando, ninguém via seus esforços? "Vamos, empurre!"

Estava tentando, porra! Estava tentando com todas as forças, e por mais que a mãe lhe encorajasse, e por mais que estivesse enfim com sua família, e com ele ainda ao seu lado, simplesmente não dava - ah, doía demais!

Não tinha dúvidas, naquele momento, sobre aumentar mais sua família: a criança seria filha única, e pro inferno quem lhe falasse que precisaria dar-lhe um irmão. Deuses, queria tanto parar de sentir aquela dor e poder se render ao seu cansaço - queria tanto dormir.

"Eu não consigo!" enfim gritou, no final de mais uma contração. Seriam segundos para a próxima, sabia, já conseguia sentir a maldita dor a rasgando no meio novamente. "Eu não consigo Draco, eu não-"

"Consegue sim, bruxa." O pano foi de volta para sua testa, a mão branca esbarrando nas lágrimas que não conseguiu segurar - dizia isso porque não era ele sendo partido com aquela dor dilaceradora! "Não pare, continue-"

"Quieto, doninha!"

"Você precisa decidir logo o que eu sou: isso ou um furão." Teria rido daquela piada interna não fosse a pontada voltar tão mais forte.

"É a mesma coisa, bruxo!" disse entre os dentes, fazendo toda a força do mundo para acabar logo com aquilo. Tinha conseguido? Poderia parar agora? "Aaaahhh!" Uma nova contração respondeu sua pergunta, lhe deixando sem palavras e ainda mais ofegante que antes. "Eu não consigo."

"Consegue sim Gin, respira devagar-"

"Eu não consigo!" apertou a mão que segurava com a mesma força que empurrava - estava dizendo que não conseguia, porra! Não conseguia mais fazer força, deuses talvez não fosse nem mesmo conseguir ser uma mãe, aquilo era um erro, definitivamente era um erro, não podia mais, queria voltar no tempo e não fazer nada que lhe causasse toda aquela maldita dor! "Eu não posso, eu não vou conseguir-"

"Você consegue sim bruxa," Tão socaria aquele bruxo que só a contrariava naquele momento. "Sabe por que? Porque você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu já conheci." Mais uma vez esteve perto da risada: ela, corajosa? Estava chorando em pleno parto e a cada contração pedia mentalmente arrego, como que poderia a jovem ser considerada alguém de coragem?

"É mentira-"

"Não é. Mentira foi quando eu te disse que me apaixonei por você naquele domingo." Ok, ao menos aquilo estava prendendo sua atenção, lhe dando alguns segundos de paz na sua mente que não parava de gritar. "Eu sabia desde a primeira vez que te vi ser tão corajosa, desde aquela noite que te achei nas masmorras e te levei de volta para sua casa. Eu soube desde aquele maldito beijo na frente da Grifinória, bruxa." Idiota. Amava aquele idiota. "Está acabado. Empurre na próxima, ok?"

"Ok." Ok. ok, ela conseguiria aquilo, ela- "Eu odeio você!" Não aguentava mais a maldita dor!

"Eu também te amo." Queria chorar mais: como ele sempre conseguia ser a personificação da calma quando ela precisava? Até a preocupação havia sumido daqueles olhos, que agora só espelhavam as últimas palavras ditas. "Só mais uma vez, strega." Como se o bruxo soubesse o que estava falando. "Só mais uma." Como se só mais um empurrão fosse resolver tudo aquilo, seria eterno, passaria horas naquela tortura - mas mesmo sabendo da mentira, acreditou e tentou usar todo o resto de força que possuía.

E o choro que escutou após alguns segundos mostrou que sim, as últimas palavras ouvidas eram verdadeiras.

Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para deixar os olhos abertos enquanto observava o bruxo se levantar, soltando a mão que ela não tinha mais forças para segurar no colchão ao seu lado.

"É um menino." era Molly quem anunciava - sim, sabia que seria um menino. Nenhum dos dois nunca teve dúvida. Draco tanto iria lhe falar vezes e mais vezes alguns 'eu não te disse?' - e ela se esforçaria para não mata-lo, prometia mentalmente.

Draco, ele estava segurando o bebê?

O filho.

 _Nosso filho._

"Você conseguiu, bruxa." escutou-o falar, se aproximando com um pequeno embrulho, o pano branco que envolvia o pequenino sujo de vermelho em já várias partes. "Como sempre." Queria falar para se aproximar mais, mas como se lendo seus pensamentos, no próximo instante, o loiro estava sentando-se ao seu lado, o filho sendo colocado em seu peito.

Ginevra tornou-se mãe quando olhou para os olhos azuis escuros, que ao acharem os dela, aquietaram-se. O pequenino, mesmo ainda tão sujo de sangue, era a coisa mais perfeita que já havia visto - e sim, valia cada segundo daquela dor, cada sofrimento passado até ali, valia tudo.

"Merlin, ele é perfeito."

"Leo." rendeu-se aquela tradição estúpida, o que lhe rendeu um olhar surpreso do sonserino. "Leo é perfeito."

...

Imaginou ter acordado horas depois de fechar os olhos - teve tempo de ver seu filho e o sorriso sincero do sonserino antes de se deixar ser dominada pelo sono. Incrível como sua primeira reação foi procurar por Leo, Draco mesmo sendo colocado em segundo plano naquele primeiro momento.

Mas não havia sinal dele no quarto, e nem no colo de sua mãe - única presente -, que se aproximou assim que notou-a acordada.

"Onde está meu filho?" a frase saiu de sua boca antes mesmo de pensar.

"Draco está com ele na sala, quis que você repousasse um pouco." Se pôs sentada na cama, a taquicardia repentina diminuindo com a informação, e tentou-a controlar assim com seus próximos pensamentos. Na sala com quem? Com toda sua família? Todos os seus irmãos, seu pai - e santo Merlin, ela estava ali, agora, sozinha com sua mãe pela primeira vez em tanto tempo. Como Molly se sentia avó? "Leo está dormindo nos braços deles faz mais de uma hora." Ela não parecia exatamente chateada com o fato, falando o nome do neto com a mesma voz que costumava pronunciar o seu. "Quem diria, ele é praticamente um pai nato." Sorriu com as palavras, e sentiu-se um pouco mais leve ao ver a outra ruiva devolver o gesto com sinceridade.

Um pai nato, então - sim, conseguia imaginar, tamanho o cuidado que o bruxo tivera naqueles últimos meses juntos. Assim como agora também conseguia realmente imaginar tudo que sua mãe passou nos últimos meses: ela estaria surtando, tivesse ficado sem notícias do filho por tanto tempo.

"Me perdoa, mãe." disse, uma mão alcançando a da bruxa ao seu lado - e as próximas palavras aliviaram sua alma.

"Não há nada mais pra perdoar, querida." Era tão bom ouvir aquilo com aquele sorriso que só uma mão conseguia dar. "Eu não nego que fiquei muito, mas muito brava quando descobri que você tinha ido embora com o bruxo. Talvez brava não seja a melhor palavra para descrever os meus sentimentos na hora em que li o bilhete." Uma risada: com certeza brava era uma palavra bem suave para as emoções de Molly Weasley na manhã daquele domingo.

"Eu não queria perde-lo outra vez." confessou, recebendo um olhar confuso. "É uma longa história, mãe. É complicado."

"Engraçado que seu bruxo já me falou essas exatas mesmas palavras." Já? "Ficamos desesperados na hora, é claro, pois tínhamos a informação que os comensais o estavam caçando dia e noite. Então na noite daquele domingo, Gui nos contou que você entrou na lista dos comensais antes mesmo de fugir com o sonserino."

"Porque eles achavam que tendo a mim, eles conseguiriam Harry." viu a bruxa mais velha concordar - ela também sabia daquela parte, então.

"Você foi corajosa em ir com Draco. Ficou com medo de enfrentar isso sem ele ao seu lado?" Molly perguntou, apontando para a barriga já tão menor da ruiva, que assentiu. "Hoje eu tenho certeza que você estava mais protegida ao lado do bruxo do que aqui - fico quase feliz que tenha ido com ele. Assim como, apesar de muito inesperado, fico feliz e posso dizer que a família inteira também ficará - ou eu vou dar um jeito com que fiquem - com nosso novo e pequenino membro. Leo é um lindo nome."

"É o único nome que poderia dar." confessou, ganhando um olhar curioso da mãe. "Você viu de quem seu neto é filho, não viu?" Como dar ao menino, tão igual ao pai, o nome de Victor, que tanto insistiu em todos aqueles meses, sendo menino? Sua teimosia era só para desafiá-lo, e ele sabia.

"Bem, é melhor do que os nomes que seriam sugeridos nessa parte da família." escutou a mãe falar antes de pegar na sua mão. "Só não suma outra vez, ok?"

...

Mais uma vez, em menos de vinte e quatro horas sua vida mudara por completo - realmente não teria mais calma com o furacão ruivo dominando sua existência. Acordou naquela quarta na Itália, com Ginevra grávida e extremamente rabugenta quanto ao fato de estarem lá, e não na casa de sua família, e terminava o mesmo dia rodeado de Weasleys e com o filho nos braços, enquanto a ruiva dormia no quarto ao lado.

Parafraseou a esposa: Leo era realmente perfeito. Não fosse algumas pequenas sardas no rosto - nem sabia que bebês poderiam nascer com sardas - falaria que a criança, que também descansava em silêncio no seu colo, era igual a ele quando nascera. Não que aquilo o tornasse perfeito, longe disso: esperava que o garoto fosse igual a mãe, em todos os aspectos. Claro que nunca admitiria aquilo para a grifinória, ou nunca mais teria qualquer chance de paz - que já eram remotas.

"Ele é tão quieto." escutou a francesa falar, mas seus olhos não conseguia deixar o semblante descansado do filho. Ali, de olhos fechados, realmente poderia se ver no pequeno. De olhos abertos, tudo que enxergava no bebê era Ginevra.

"Espero que o nosso seja assim calmo." o Weasley mais velho disse, chegando mais perto do sobrinho.

Fossem apenas os dois na sala, o clima não estaria tão tenso e Draco provavelmente se atreveria a levantar a cabeça. Talvez até mesmo deixasse o ruivo segurar Leo, não estivesse tanto querendo o filho consigo para evitar o pai da ruiva. Não, Arthur não parecia nem um pouco feliz com a notícia de que fora avô tão antes do esperado, e justo por sua mais nova.

Não que estivesse exatamente com medo do bruxo, mas sabia que não seria sua atitude mais sábia começar uma briga naquele momento - a ruiva o fizera aprender uma coisa ou outra sobre aquela família, afinal.

"Pai, você pode se aproximar, você sabe." Por Merlin, não.

Mais uma vez a sala ficou no mais completo silêncio, quebrado apenas minutos depois com um pequeno resmungo do bebê. Sim, o mais esperto de sua parte seria ficar longe da conversa que poderia iniciar a qualquer instante entre pai e filho, e com isso em mente, sua mão voltou para os fios loiros, tão finos mas ao mesmo tempo tão fartos: o pequeno teria tanto cabelo quanto a mãe, com certeza. Sorte a dele não puxar aquela parte de sua genética.

"Molly sabia disso?"

"Não pai, mas eu sabia. Eu sabia de tudo desde mês passado. Sabia dos dois desde agosto - isso mamãe também sabia."

Novamente o silêncio. Tinha que admitir que esperava uns bons gritos - mas então, todo o barulho talvez fosse exclusivo das mulheres daquele sobrenome.

"E ele ainda está vivo?"

"Exato."

Tensionou ao perceber de canto de olho que Arthur levantava, andando pela primeira vez em sua direção. Ao menos sabia que não seria azarado, afinal era o neto do bruxo que estava em seus braços. Invejou o filho, que conseguia dormir no meio de toda aquela tensão palpável que a sala continha, e se preparou para qualquer ofensa que provavelmente viria - e sabia que merecia.

Mais uma vez, recebeu apenas o silêncio - mas daquela vez fora ele o bruxo a quebra-lo.

"Gostaria de segura-lo?" falou olhando nos olhos do homem, agradecendo ao ver a expressão deste se tornar menos rígida com a oferta.

Sentiu-se ridículo ao hesitar por um momento entregar o pequeno embrulho, quase reclamando ao perder aquele calor. Não pelo fato de que agora, era só o bruxo colocar os filhos no braço da francesa e acabar com ele, mas sim porque simplesmente não queria ficar longe daquele que aprendera a amar em segundos. Lembrou-se de quando recebeu a noticia da gravidez: no meio de seu desespero, perguntou-se algumas vezes se realmente conseguiria espaço para amar outra pessoa que não fosse ela no meio de sua maldita vida. Não estava esperando aquilo, e no fundo não queria aceitar o fato, por todas as implicações que o filho trazia aos dois. Eles seriam tão mais caçados, a bruxa ficaria tão mais indefesa, ambos poderiam ser pegos por aquele descuido.

Não imaginava mais sua vida sem Leo desde o primeiro momento em que o segurara.

"Não se preocupe, não vou deixa-lo cair, garoto." relaxou ao escutar Arthur falar, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. "É meu primeiro neto, mas não se esqueça de quantos irmãos Gina tem."

Definitivamente não se esqueceria daquilo.

Foram mais alguns minutos antes de outra palavra, dita por Molly, recém saída do quarto em que sua ruiva repousava.

"Tem alguém querendo ver vocês."

...

Era surpreendente como sempre se enganava quanto ao tamanho de seu maldito amor. Há meses atrás, quando o bruxo reagira de uma forma tão diferente da esperada com a notícia de Leo - e por todos os dias que correram, e todos os cuidados que seguiram - achava que seu amor pelo sonserino nunca mais pudesse aumentar. Já mal cabia no seu peito.

Mas realmente tinha um coração de mãe agora: sempre caberia mais amor. E ao vê-lo entrando com o filho dormindo em seus braços, aquele sentimento tão bom aumentou ainda mais.

"Como você está, bruxa?" a voz veio quando o rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado, um sorriso nos lábios enquanto ela estendia os braços com cuidado para pegar o pequenino, sem acorda-lo.

"Cansada." respondeu, colocando Leo no peito, este apenas emitindo um pequeno som antes de voltar ao sono pesado. "Então você ainda vive, furão?" Tinha que confessar que estava ao menos surpresa ao vê-lo ainda intacto.

"Acho que ganhei o direito de viver de seu pai também." Draco confessou, deitando-se ao seu lado, envolvendo-a protetoralmente com um de seus braços. "Não me pergunte como, talvez tenha sido apenas porque sua mãe apareceu - bendita seja Molly Weasley."

"Ele é igual a você." observou com uma risada: não conseguia ver um traço seu no menino, não fosse as sardas quase invisíveis - não mais de dez - na região das bochechas e nariz. Um mini Draco de sarda - e lá estava o amor, crescendo mais um pouco.

"Ele tem os seus olhos." estava pronta para contestar - os olhos dele eram tão azuis quanto os do pai - quando o bruxo continuou. "Fortes e confortáveis ao mesmo tempo." Sorriu novamente com a observação de como ele a via. "Eu disse que ia ser um menino."

"Não comece, bruxo."

Suspirou, tentando empurrar para o lado a nova sensação que surgia. Porque era uma errada, e ela com certeza estaria errada sobre as palavras que surgiam em sua mente. Claro que tal mudança na expressão - por mais sutil que tenha sido - não passaria despercebida.

"O que foi?" Afinal, aquele maldito sonserino a conhecia tão bem.

"Eu estou tendo um daqueles momentos." disse enfim, aconchegando-se mais nos braços que amava, envolvendo mais o filho em seus próprios.

"Que 'momentos'?"

Seria bom falar tal coisa em voz alta? Será que admitir tal coisa não acabaria lhe trazendo azar?

Não que tivesse escolha, agora que já tinha começado.

"Onde tudo é tão perfeito e maravilhoso que você se sente quase triste," a confissão veio com ainda outro suspiro, os olhos achando enfim os cinzas que sempre a confortavam. "Porque nada mais vai poder ser assim bom outra vez."

E conforta-la fora o que fizeram.

"Pare de dizer besteiras, bruxa." Mas apenas até a frase seguinte. "Enquanto eu viver, nada de mal vai acontecer com nenhum de vocês."

Tentou outra vez afastar aquela intuição - não, não intuição. Pois suas intuições tendiam a estarem sempre certas. Mas mesmo os braços que a embalavam não fizeram o sentimento ir embora.

Aquilo tudo estava correndo muito bem.

Bem demais.

...

 _Sábado, 16 de fevereiro._

Passaram dois dias até que Draco finalmente se sentisse confortável para andar sozinho pelas areias daquela praia. Ali sentado, nas pedras onde as ondas quebravam, via o sol alcançar cada vez mais o pequeno chalé, tão parecido com o que eles dividiram por tanto tempo na Itália. Balançou o pequeno saco verde que tinha nas mãos pelo fio, maldição, o dia dos namorados havia passado e ele simplesmente não falara nada.

Não que houvesse tido alguma chance de falar qualquer coisa naquele dia, quanto mais de passar algum tempo a sós com sua _namorada_. Incrível como ainda não conhecera os demais irmãos que deveriam querer mata-lo - aparentemente tinha um mínimo de sorte, ainda.

Mas era só pensar que o azar não tomara conta para algo não tão confortável surgir em sua vida e Arthur Weasley aparecer aos pés da enorme pedra em que sentava-se. O bruxo mais velho não precisou falar nada para que Draco descesse até seu lado, o sonserino colocando as mãos no bolso, guardando o pequeno saco enquanto ambos começavam a andar na areia molhada.

Inferno, estavam se afastando, e na sua cabeça tinha certeza que levaria a surra da sua vida - se fosse sua filha, ele sabia agora que daria a surra da vida do rapaz em questão. Foi uma surpresa quando minutos se passaram com os dois andando e nenhum soco ou azaração fez contato com seu corpo: talvez ainda houvesse um resquício de sorte.

"Obrigado por me receber." o loiro quebrou o silêncio quando enfim pararam de andar, imitando o ruivo e deixando-se cair sentado em frente ao mar. "Sei que é somente por ela, mas ainda assim, obrigado." A cara que o dito sogro fazia ao olha-lo teria sido engraçada em outro momento.

"Acho que posso tentar entender porque você ainda está vivo." foi a confissão que veio quando olhos castanhos claros acharam os seus. "Fiquei sabendo que vocês estavam na Itália."

"Ilha de Elba." especificou, a mão esquerda brincando outra vez com o fio do pequeno saco verde que carregava já há algum tempo consigo.

"Já tinha todo um discurso preparado na minha cabeça." Arthur continuou, as próprias mãos se ocupando de uma concha trazida pela água. "Perguntaria quais eram as suas intenções com a minha filha, e com certeza te enfiar ia um veritaserum goela abaixo. Adicionei uma boa surra quando vi minha filha grávida." Então alguma hora houve sim a possibilidade de um Weasley lhe tirar sangue.

"O que te fez mudar de ideia?" se atreveu a perguntar.

"Te ver com meu neto. E depois, te ver com minha filha - acho que nem eu agi de forma tão protetora e cuidadosa alguma vez na vida com minha esposa e as crianças." o bruxo mais velho disse com sinceridade - e outra vez aquela palavra o incomodou: _esposa_.

Por que diabos estava sendo tão difícil tornar aquilo - tão simples comparado a tudo que passaram - realidade?

"As palavras de Molly também ajudaram. E depois de todas as surras que você já tomou, achei desnecessário mais uma, sem contar que você chutaria meu traseiro num duelo, por mais moleque que seja." o homem completou, deixando-se rir ao final.

"Eu não duelaria com o pai de Ginevra." ele mesmo deixou-se dar um sorriso de canto, achando mais uma vez os olhos castanho claros do sogro. "Se conhece bem sua filha, sabe que haveriam consequências."

"Tão igual a mãe." Arthur disse, voltando a observar o mar. "Você realmente ama minha filha, não ama?"

O sorriso continuou: engraçado como aquela palavra parecia não mais definir seus sentimentos.

"Eu morreria pela sua filha." respondeu com uma sinceridade que espantou ambos. Morrer com certeza não era uma coisa que estava em seus planos, ainda mais agora, mas sendo necessário, não hesitaria em nenhum momento. Já havia chegado perto disso no último encontro com aquele bruxo, meses atrás, no entanto agora, ter de deixar todo aquele vermelho seria duas vezes mais doloroso.

"Então por favor, não morra." ouviu enquanto voltava a tirar do bolso o que carregava já consigo há semanas, afrouxando o cordão que deixava a joia dentro do saco de veludo verde. "Afinal, você ainda tem alguns irmãos para enfrentar."

Lembrou-se de um momento - um de seus primeiros bons momentos juntos - há tanto tempo atrás.

 _"Eu entendo, Draco. Não quer dizer que eu goste, mas eu entendo que é impossível eu segurar sua mão no meio do corredor, te beijar no meio do Salão Principal, te convidar para um almoço em casa nas férias de verão. Principalmente a última opção, te convidar seria o seu fim. Porque você sabe, eu sou a única garota da família e tenho seis irmãos e um pai superprotetor, e às vezes fico pensando como eles reagiriam se eu aparecesse com um bruxo na frente de todos."_

Sim, ele tinha mais cinco, segundo suas contas. Deveria realmente gostar de viver perigosamente, porque não apenas aparecera com a bruxa após quase um ano de ausência, como trouxera junto um novo integrante para a família. De repente, o saco estava no chão.

"O que é isso?"

Arthur - não contando Zabini - fora o primeiro a ver o anel tão seguramente guardado em seu bolso desde o Natal.

 _"Digo, se algum dia alguém me pedisse em casamento na frente dos sete, eu nem teria como dizer não porque seria amor de verdade."_

Sim, ele faria aquilo - talvez por causa desse pequeno detalhe que até hoje não a pedira para tornar tudo aquilo oficial. Draco queria que sua ruiva tivesse certeza, toda a certeza do mundo, que ele queria aquilo com todo seu maldito coração. Mas seria bom certificar-se o quanto poderiam tentar mata-lo antes com o bruxo mais velho: já bastava todo o caos que a bruxa lhe trazia.

"Eu-"

Realmente, não apanhar do pai de sua talvez futura noiva acabou com o resto de sorte que tinha.

"Estupefaça!" Arthur foi para o chão, desacordado, enquanto o sonserino levantava-se com um pulo, a mão indo para o bolso esquerdo onde antes estava tanto o anel quanto sua varinha. Tivesse ficado sentado, teria conseguido se defender: o bolso estava vazio, a varinha agora provavelmente debaixo do ruivo estirado no chão.

Lembrou-se das palavras de dias atrás, e amaldiçoou o sexto sentido feminino, tão ignorado por ele.

"Melhor não se mexer, querido sobrinho." Seria a primeira coisa que ensinaria ao filho: se sua mãe falar que sente que algo pode não correr bem, confie nela. "Fique quieto e venha com sua família." Ensinaria, tivesse ele a sorte de sair daquilo vivo.

...

N.a: Demorei mas cheguei! Gostaram do capítulo?

Rebs e Ari, suas lindas fofas, obrigada pelos comentários s2 Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo!

E vamos ver se consigo mais algum até o Natal ;)

Beijão pra todos (e se não passar mais por aqui boas festas),

Ania.


	46. Gritos

**Entre o amor e a guerra  
** Gritos

...

 _Sábado, 16 de fevereiro._

A mansão estava igual a última vez em que pisara nela: escura, fria e cheirando a morte. Aparataram no gazebo e dois comensais - que ele não se deu o trabalho de tentar reconhecer - o prenderam pelos braços, os quatro andando em direção ao interior da casa, até chegarem na sala de visitas. A sala _dele_.

Merlin, Draco queria queimar cada centímetro daquela casa.

"Bem em tempo, Bella." respirou fundo ao escutar a voz de cobra que esperava nunca mais ter de ouvir, e por mais nervoso que estivesse, esvaziou a mente de qualquer memória, qualquer pensamento feliz, qualquer lembrança _deles_. Não, ele não os veria felizes - e até mesmo os dementadores que pairavam ao redor daquele maldito morto vivo recuaram com a falta de alimento. "O filho pródigo a casa torna."

Sabia que precisava ajoelhar-se quando soltaram seus braços, então por que tal ação estava sendo tão difícil?

Ajoelhe-se.

Não pense em nada.

"Meu Lord." Seus joelhos queimavam, mesmo em contato com o mármore frio. Ele inteiro parecia queimar - de ódio. Ódio de todos naquela sala, daquela maldita cobra, dele mesmo, por não ter sido suficiente paranoico e ter saído do maldito perímetro que o protegia de qualquer um que não fosse convidado do fiel. Como fora tão burro? Por que não contara os passos?

Não. Pense na batalha de Hogwarts, pense em Flint.

Não pense em Flint.

Não pense.

"Draco, o que te fez partir?"

Pense na escuridão. Não olhe para os cantos, não veja seus pais - ou a ausência deles. Tire do peito o peso da possível ausência de ambos. Pense no dia da iniciação, e não em como achou que fosse morrer no instante em que descobriu-se traidor. Morrer. Ele iria morrer. Não haveria perdão.

Merda.

"Realmente achou que fosse mata-lo?" Seus olhos pararam no rosto branco e desfigurado de Voldemort antes que pudesse se impedir. Não pense! Não o olhe, olhe para cima, para os lados, não o olhe, caralho! "Tsc, tsc, tsc." Foi involuntário encolher-se ao sentir a mão gelada puxar seu queixo para cima. "Continue olhando para mim, Draco."

Não pense.

Escutou o barulho de uma explosão: era a lembrança da noite em que os comensais invadiram o castelo. Viu-se coberto de sangue, após ser atingido pelo feitiço de Potter - sim, veja isso. Septumsempra. Pense nisso. Dor, havia muita dor.

"Draco, me mostre." Os dedos longos fizeram uma pressão maior, uma das unhas deixando uma marca de meia lua na pele branca do bruxo.

Dor. Havia dor, ele sentia muita dor. Sentia dor numa praia. Sentia dor brigando com Flint. Sentia dor sentado na grama, suas costas cobertas por gnomos de jardim. Não! Não ali, e de repente se via novamente na noite em que ganhara a marca, os olhos de cobra penetrando neles mesmos.

"Não, não são essas memórias que eu quero ver." Que pena, pois era tudo que ele se permitiria revelar. "Me mostre eles." Os olhos escuros tentaram penetrar mais em sua mente, que retornava apenas as mesmas imagens já antes vistas. "Me mostre o que quero, Malfoy!"

Foi sua mãe quem ele escutara arfar ao ser arremessado contra a parede, tinha certeza - certeza confirmada quando achou os olhos azuis vivos da genitora antes da maldição acertá-lo em cheio.

"Crucio!"

Agradeceu por ter sentido há dias atrás a mesma dor: não era aquilo que o faria quebrar, não aquela maldita maldição. Conseguia suportar a agonia, conseguia suportar a sensação de cada osso de seu corpo parecer estar evaporando, enquanto sentia sua pele descolar e seus músculos receberem milhares de picadas - não era real, a dor iria passar.

Ela havia aturado pior há- não. Devia pensar apenas na dor.

Suportou os primeiros cinco minutos sem nem mesmo um grito. Narcisa não parecia tão forte - as mães nunca são quando se trata dos filhos, e agora sabia.

"Meu Lord, desculpe interrompe-lo," Foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu realmente escutar antes de cair no piso de mármore, respirando aliviado ao sentir apenas a exaustão muscular característica que sucedia a maldição. "Mas me atrevo a dizer que seria prudente deixa-lo em condições de reconhecer o moleque." Era seu pai quem dizia, e usou de todo seu esforço para não deixar os olhos subirem até o rosto que tanto lhe dava saudade naqueles últimos meses. Os dois eram apenas parte de sua família agora, mas não haviam se tornado menos importantes - pelo contrário. E sabia de quem seria a culpa de qualquer desgraça que caísse sob aquela parte.

"Você verdadeiramente se atreve, Lucio." Mantenha os olhos no chão, era como um mantra. Deixar os olhos fora do alcance era a melhor forma de não ter a mente invadida - ao menos não tão facilmente. "Traga-o para mim."

Só decifrou aquelas últimas palavras quando escutou uma das portas abrir - era a porta que dava acesso as masmorras da mansão, tinha certeza. Reconhecer que moleque?

Puta que o pariu. Não conseguia mais tirar os olhos do moleque em questão, que estava sendo carregado como ele fora antes, os dois comensais enormes o segurando firme pelos braços - como se fosse necessário, como se fosse possível, mesmo para ele, fugir daquela mansão sem alguma ajuda. Ao menos não era o único suficientemente idiota a ser capturado.

O cicatriz estava no pior estado que já o vira: aquilo era uma azaração, ou alguém havia feito aquilo com a cara dele? Nah, com certeza era a primeira opção, o bruxo não estaria ali parado de pé se tivessem o socado até chegar naquele estado de inchaço. Mal conseguia enxergar os olhos verdes, a cicatriz perdida no meio de uma bola vermelha - até o cabelo parecia estar faltando em algumas partes.

"Olhe bem, Draco." Ele com certeza estava olhando bem. Merda, bem demais: pare de olhar. Ele não sabe quem é essa pessoa. Nem ele, nem ninguém de sua família. Ninguém sabe. "Este é Harry Potter?"

Por um segundo quis olhar para seu pai: ele por um acaso estava de seu lado? Aquilo era um teste para verificar se poderia ou não voltar a fazer parte de tudo aquilo? Ele deveria responder o que?

"Não." Havia apenas um problema. "Não é." Draco realmente não queria mais fazer parte de nada que envolvesse aquele tão seleto grupo de filhos da puta. "Não é Potter." E se eles matassem uma das maiores esperanças da Ordem, qualquer chance da outra parte de sua família sobreviver sem participar daquilo iria ralo abaixo.

Não esperava o soco no queixo, muito menos o que o fez debruçar-se sem ar.

"Levem os dois." escutou quando novamente era preso pelos braços, sendo arrastado antes mesmo de voltar a ter ar para mexer as pernas. Escutou poucas palavras antes da porta fechar. "Vamos precisar de um tempo para trazê-lo de volta. Lucio, você tem dois dias."

Dois dias.

E ele achando que nunca mais estaria tão fodido.

...

Ao chegar no subsolo, o pouco de luz que vinha de uma tocha distante da cela o fez ver que os dois não seriam os únicos a dividir aquele espaço. Foi arremessado contra a parede e sentiu um pequeno corte no supercílio esquerdo antes de virar-se para tentar identificar o terceiro bruxo. Precisou olhar apenas para o cabelo para saber que não fora apenas Potter o capturado do trio.

Realmente, sua maldita sorte se fora, gasta não apanhando do sogro. Tão preferia ter levado uma surra agora.

"Malfoy?"

"Weasley." foi um resmungo enquanto sentava-se contra a parede, observando os comensais sumirem pelo corredor que ficava a direita.

Ele não tinha como fazer algum feitiço, e provavelmente nenhum daqueles dois tinham posse de algo para ajuda-los. As grades eram à prova de trouxas, ou seja, não dava para sair dali sem mágica - e o sonserino ainda não chegara no ponto de conseguir fazer muita coisa que não invadir mentes sem sua maldita varinha.

Será que conseguiria lançar um imperius? Ou precisava de mais apoio para tal maldição além de suas mãos e todo seu desespero?

E quem diabos estava gritando _tanto_? Era um interrogatório, com certeza - e um dos bons, pelos berros que ecoavam naquele local. Maldita mulher que não calava a boca e interrompia seu raciocínio a cada urro, que merda estavam fazendo com ela afinal?

"Por que não disse que era eu?"

"Quieto."

"Que é você para dar alguma ordem, seu babaca?" Segurou-se para não ir para cima do ruivo quando sentiu no ombro a pequena pedra arremessada pelo mesmo. Sabia o que aconteceria, e sabia que precisava de um plano em menos de quarenta e oito horas se quisesse ver novamente a maldita que o fazia querer continuar vivo.

E Leo. Deuses, como ele queria segurar Leo mais uma vez! Era quase assustador o amor que desenvolvera ao vê-lo, dias atrás.

Era o que o motivava a continuar tentando achar uma saída.

"Eu preciso pensar, Weasley." Devolveu a pedra, sua mira muito mais certeira. "Eles vão nos matar em dois dias."

"Eles vão _nos_ matar em dois dias." o ruivo corrigiu, o fazendo ter a vontade de joga-lo grade afora. Será que o ruivo sabia dele e de sua irmã?

"Nunca vou falar onde está sua família, e isso me torna tão traidor quanto vocês." confessou, não se importando mais em esconder aquela informação. Lembrou vagamente de todos os encontros às escondidas, todas as vezes que sentiram vontade de mostrar para todo o maldito castelo que ambos estavam comprometidos, que havia ali um maldito amor e foda-se o que pudesse ser pensado.

Ele iria desfilar com todo aquele vermelho por todos os cantos da Inglaterra - e do maldito planeta - caso conseguisse escapar com vida dali. Era uma promessa.

O problema vinha junto com o que deveria ser a solução: Draco conhecia cada centímetro dali, sabia cada feitiço que havia naquelas paredes, e assim ele sabia quais eram suas chances de escapar da mansão.

"Merda." Praticamente zero.

"Você está mesmo com a minha irmã?"

"Estava." suspirou, encostando com mais força que o necessário a cabeça na parede. O que a bruxa deveria estar pensando agora?

"Como ela está?" Como estaria se sentindo? Será que já sabia do ocorrido? Será que Arthur vira quem o estuporara, ou ao menos tinha ideia?

Alguém viria?

Provavelmente não se achassem que o único prisioneiro fosse ele. Se é que achariam aquilo. Se é que não cogitariam ele ter voltado por vontade própria.

Que Salazar não a deixasse vir.

"Segura." O olhar do ruivo confessou que esperava mais informações. "Eu não vou falar nada sobre Ginevra aqui, Weasley. Será que nenhum dos dois não sabe pensar sem a terceira perna de vocês?" Onde estava aquela sangue ruim, afinal?

Foi naquele instante que os gritos fizeram todo o sentido: já ouvira aquela voz que gritava antes. Inclusive já quisera matar a dona da voz, de tão irritante.

"Eu não aguento mais escutar isso." Quem bateu a cabeça contra a parede daquela vez foi seu _cunhado_ , a voz já falhando, Draco não sabia se pelo desespero ou por horas gritadas.

Horas. Quanto tempo Granger estaria já fora daquela cela?

"O que vai acontecer?" A voz que saía abafada era do cicatriz - até a língua do imbecil estava inchada. Mas não parecia haver dor alguma, e a ausência do incômodo o fez ver que a desfiguração era obra sim da sangue ruim.

Era bom ter alguém com um raciocínio rápido para ajudar a pensar - se é que a bruxa voltaria em condições de tal.

"Eles vão nos deixar sem comida e água. Mas vão ser só dois dias, então nem vai ser considerado algum sofrimento a privação disso." recebeu um olhar espantado de Ronald e deixou-se xingar alto. "Porra Weasley, você vai acabar nos fodendo se fica surpreso com _isso_. Nós vamos ser interrogados desse mesmo jeito," falou irritado, apontando para a direção da voz. "Um a um, até alguém resolver quebrar!"

"Eu não vou quebrar, Malfoy." A defensiva veio num tom mais raivoso, os olhos castanhos combinando com a voz.

Quis rir. Quase gargalhou, mas a chance de o acharem louco o limitou a um sorriso sarcástico.

"Se fosse sua irmã gritando, eu já teria falado até o que não sei."

A bruxa grifinória só voltou para a cela horas depois, desacordada. Mesmo de longe, Draco conseguia ver as palavras cravadas no antebraço esquerdo. Aquilo deixaria uma cicatriz, com certeza.

Foi a última vez que usou a palavra sangue ruim, mesmo que apenas em seus pensamentos.

"Está tudo bem." o moreno tentava consolar o amigo. "Está tudo bem agora."

Mais uma vez a risada quase veio.

Não estava absolutamente nada, nada bem.

...

 _Domingo, 17 de fevereiro._

As masmorras eram mais frias do que se recordava. Acordou tremendo, o frio parecia duplicar no meio de todas as pedras - maldita hora que resolveu sair da casa sem sua capa. Sem sua capa, e se vestindo de um jeito tão trouxa. Sem dúvida ele seria o primeiro a ir. Não sabia porque ainda não haviam começado o interrogatório com ele - influência de seus pais? Eles ainda tinham alguma?

"O feitiço está revertendo." a observação veio do irmão de sua bruxa, que se encolhia num canto da cela junto de Granger, ainda dormindo.

Estava mesmo, e todos conseguiam já ver que aquele sim era Harry Maldito Potter. Dependendo de quem entrasse da próxima vez, não haveriam mais dúvidas - se é que uma confirmação era o que esperavam para matá-lo. Provavelmente não, provavelmente já sabiam. Era a confirmação dele que os comensais esperavam - que seus pais deveriam ter esperado quando Draco abriu a boca. E sua ausência revelou seu lado atual naquela guerra.

"Me soca." Outra vez quis rir com as palavras ouvidas naquele espaço mínimo: nunca se conteve tanto para não gargalhar como nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

"Se eu te socar até desfigurar você dessa forma é bem capaz que você morra, idiota." As palavras saíram roucas, arranhando a garganta: já eram vinte e quatro horas sem uma gota de água.

Porra, ele estava sedento. Ao menos naquilo o frio ajudava um pouco: fosse verão, com certeza seria pior.

Suspirou, levantando-se da posição que estava há já algumas horas, sentindo os danos do frio junto com a falta de movimentos nas articulações. Já se passara quase um dia desde que vira qualquer comensal por ali. Segundos antes de ver uma sombra se aproximando pelo corredor, pensou quem seria o próximo sortudo em ganhar alguns minutos fora daquela cela.

Gostaria que fosse ele, sim. Talvez conseguisse fazer algum estrago estando a sós com algum maldito bruxo. Naqueles meses, uma das coisas que ocupara seu tempo foi autodefesa trouxa, e se considerava suficiente bom em krav maga para conseguir sair dali caso tivesse a chance. Caso conseguisse tirar a maldita varinha das mãos do bruxo em questão. Era tentar ou morrer sem fazer nada, e sua única alternativa era a primeira.

Tão não esperava ver justo aquele bruxo parar na frente da cela. Assim como também não esperava que ele deixasse sua mente tão aberta, quanto menos ver o que lhe fora mostrado sem precisar fazer qualquer esforço.

"Filho." Era horrível, mas tão horrível, precisar escolher um lado de sua família. E era apenas pior saber que o pai sabia o lado que escolheria - pois Lucio escolheria igual.

Lucio estava escolhendo igual.

E Draco provavelmente faria o mesmo, estando no lugar do pai.

"Vá embora." Queria se afastar da grade, mas uma mão fria segurou a sua. Realmente não queria pegar os frascos que estavam sendo entregues, mesmo daquela forma tão discreta: alguém descobriria, e a culpa sobre seu pai poderia muito bem matá-lo daquela vez. "Por favor vá embora."

Não cogitaria pegar, muito menos abrir as poções, não tivesse visto a mente do pai - não tivesse sentido os sentimentos do pai. Era tão estranho, foi tudo o que não esperava ver: orgulho. O bruxo parado ali na sua frente sentia orgulho das escolhas do filho - ele sabia que havia se juntado com uma Weasley? Sabia do que fora gerado daquela união?

Sabia, claro que sabia. Havia visto o homem descobrir antes dele - a ruiva tão precisava aprender a bloquear aquela maldita mente aberta.

"Beba. Dê para os outros, tem o suficiente para os quatro." Teriam sido aquelas as últimas palavras de seu pai para ele?

Não se moveu até a sombra ir embora por completo pelo corredor das masmorras, sua primeira ação sendo a de tomar o líquido branco, o frasco desfazendo-se assim que se esvaziou.

Ok, conseguiria suportar a sede por mais algum tempo após tomar aquilo. A poção hidratante viera mesmo de seu pai, ou Snape também estava por trás daquilo? Fazia tempo que não via o mestre de poções, mas a potência do líquido o fez ter a certeza que não fora Lucio que o produzira.

"Até parece que vou beber isso." Foi a resposta quando entregou os últimos dois frascos para o ruivo.

"Ao menos dê para a sua namoradinha, Weasley." disse, olhando para o estado da filha de trouxas e mentalmente agradecendo por Ginevra estar a quilômetros dali.

"Beba logo, Rony."

A ruiva, bem distante dali: ao menos era o que ele imaginava.

...

 _Segunda, 18 de fevereiro._

Foi quando viu os fios vermelhos longos que sua sanidade foi completamente embora, e o desespero que imaginava não poder mais aumentar triplicou.

"Gina!"

"Não." Não, aquilo era impossível. Não era real, aquela bruxa sendo segurada com o rosto pressionada nas grades não era real. "Não, não!"

Mas mesmo não sendo, não demorou mais de um segundo para alcançar as barras de ferro - também não demorou para Ginevra ser afastada das mesmas, um comensal que ele não fazia a menor questão de reconhecer a segurando pelos cabelos. Não precisava saber quem era, pois assim que saísse dali, iria matar todos daquela maldita raça, sem uma dúvida.

"Malditos! Soltem a minha irmã, seus filhos da puta!" Era a primeira vez que o outro ruivo levantava naquela segunda - já era segunda? -, parecendo tão desesperado quanto o próprio sonserino.

Não adiantava gritar, sabia que seria inútil qualquer grito e qualquer forma de ameaça agora. Como eles a capturaram? Merlin, ela havia ido atrás dele, que tipo de família deixa solta justo aquela mulher, que acabara de dar a luz ao-

Agarrou mais forte a grade com o próximo pensamento. Que os deuses a tenham feito vir sozinha. Que não tenham sido capturados os dois, por causa de um descuido tão idiota quanto o dele. Ela ainda não havia falado uma palavra, não dera um grito, parecia tão irritantemente colaborativa: precisava acreditar que Leo estava muito, mas muito distante dali.

"É melhor começar a falar, moleque," Voltou para a realidade ao sentir um pedaço de madeira bater forte o suficiente nos seus dedos a ponto dele perder alguns segundos de ar com a dor aguda. Ao menos não era a mão que usava a varinha. "Ou essa ruivinha vai aprender uma coisa ou outra sobre comensais." A dor foi muito maior ao ver as lágrimas que corriam pelas sardas do rosto.

"Soltem ela!" O irmão ainda tentava arrancar as barras de ferro, tão diferente da reação que o loiro estava tendo.

Draco não conseguia se mexer. E não era por causa de algum feitiço, mas cada músculo de seu corpo parecia ter travado - nem mesmo sabia como ainda estava de pé. Não conseguia se mexer por estar imobilizado pelo maior medo já sentido alguma vez em sua vida. Encontrar-se sozinho com Voldemort nunca mais seria problema após o dia de hoje.

"Como quiser."

Ao escutar o grito abafado e ver a bruxa curvar-se com o soco que recebera no estômago, quis morrer - e até mesmo procurou rapidamente dentro da cela alguma coisa que pudesse ajuda-lo com a tarefa. E não, não queria morrer por sentir-se inútil, ou por ter falhado com a mãe de seu filho. Queria morrer porque sabia que, em algum momento - em minutos, se atrevia a dizer - falaria tudo que lhe perguntassem, em troca da vida da ruiva. Em troca da liberdade dela e do filho, entregaria a própria mãe se necessário.

Era tão contraditório: queria sair dali e matar a todos aqueles malditos, ao mesmo tempo que queria acabar com a vida, pois as sacudidas negativas de cabeça da bruxa só o fez entender uma coisa: não fale nada. Não fale nada.

Eles não estavam com Leo.

"Bruxa, vai ficar tudo bem." achou sua voz no segundo soco, quase não escutada por todos os gritos que vinham dos outros dois bruxos ao seu lado. "Strega, tutto andrá bene!" mentia para ambos. Estariam os olhos dele tão aterrorizados quanto aqueles castanhos?

Foi no terceiro soco que ela caiu, uma das alças do vestido verde rasgando com a queda. O tombo a fez bater a cabeça, e conseguia ver um pequeno filete de sangue escorrer onde havia batido a testa - no mesmo lugar que ele batera ao chegar naquela cela.

"Guardami, strega!" Por que Ginevra não falava nada? "Parlami Strega, come stai?" Por que ela não o olhava e não respondia alguma coisa, qualquer coisa?

Ridículo, na situação que estavam, e ele preocupado em escutar a voz da bruxa.

Mas ela parecia estar aguentando. Não havia se levantado ainda, mas estava aguentando. Foram o que, três socos? Ginevra nunca o perdoaria se ele desse qualquer informação que ela não tivesse dado, que ela tivesse até agora, se recusado a revelar.

"Gin, ha dolori?" Mas não houve resposta além de um olhar confuso.

"Realmente vai continuar bancando o durão, Malfoy? Vai deixar a sua namoradinha apanhar mais?" Respirou fundo, cerrando os punhos apesar da dor na mão direita - viveria com mais aqueles ossos quebrados. "Parece que você não é tão importante quando achávamos que fosse." Mas não viveria se precisasse presenciar aquilo - não, não conseguiria manter a sua sanidade se fosse obrigado a olhar para sua mulher se contorcendo embaixo daquele maldito comensal. "Mas podemos nos divertir um pouquinho antes do grande final, não podemos?"

Fechou os olhos, as mãos limpando duas lágrimas insistentes com raiva. Mas era inútil tentar não ver, pois os gritos no escuro estavam acabando até mais com o que restava de seu controle. Ele abriria os olhos e falaria tudo - quem sabe conseguiria o perdão, ao menos para sua família. Ao menos par a mulher e o filho.

"SAI DE CIMA DELA!"

Falaria qualquer coisa, ele falaria qualquer coisa para aqueles gritos cessarem. E estava prestes a começar a entregar um por um, todos daquela maldita família - era isso que queriam, não? - quando a primeira coisa que viu fez seu coração parar.

Mas era tão óbvio.

"Sai de cima dela, seu animal!"

E foi tão acalentador aquela esperança voltar a invadir seu coração - até mesmo voltou a acreditar que ainda sim beijaria aqueles lábios enquanto acariciaria os fio vermelhos.

Os verdadeiros fios vermelhos.

"Graças a Merlin." agradeceu com uma risada, os olhos enfim deixando a figura que era perturbadoramente parecida com sua bruxa. Ele idolatraria para sempre a marca de nascença que Ginevra tinha no seio esquerdo.

"Malfoy-"

"Não é ela." respondeu já sentando de volta num canto da cela, tentando ver o quão fodida tinha sido sua mão. "Podem mata-la, quem quer que ela seja."

Não se deu ao trabalho de acompanhar as reações dos comensais, muito menos os xingamentos proferidos ou que diabos acontecia ao seu redor por alguns minutos. Fechou os olhos e sorriu apesar de aparentemente dois dedos quebrados, agradecendo a todos os deuses por aquele milagre.

"O que te deu tanta certeza?" a pergunta veio quando novamente eram apenas os quatro.

"Eu conheço cada pedaço da sua irmã." falou, sem se importar com sua sinceridade deixando o bruxo ao seu lado vermelho - foda-se se de vergonha ou raiva. Com a ausência da mancha em formato de coração que ele tanto adorava beijar, fazia sentido a ausência das respostas, o olhar confuso ao ouvir as palavras em outra língua, aquele comportamento tão atípico. "Cada detalhe." Ginevra teria chegado fazendo um escândalo, Ginevra teria tentado reagir. "Precisa de muito mais para me enganar."

...

 _Terça, 18 de fevereiro._

Jurava que seria apenas dois dias - afinal, a palavra do Lord é sempre tão acurada e acatada -, mas tinha certeza que haviam se passado as quarenta e oito horas. Quarenta e oito horas sem comida, sem água, sem a porra de um banho, deitado no chão duro de pedra. Não fosse pelo seu pai, já teriam morrido de sede. Apesar de que agora, já conseguia sentir os primeiros sinais de desidratação: com a falta de água, os lábios secos rachavam. E o gosto de sangue na boca apenas aumentava a maldita fome.

Os outros três prisioneiros pareciam estar ainda piores que eles, principalmente a única interrogada dos três. Tinha certeza que aquele antebraço estava infeccionado, como o dele teria ficado não recebendo cuidados após quase arranca-lo. A palavra escrita parecia até maior, mais vermelha do que nunca.

"Merlin, eles vão nos matar de fome." Já estava começando a acreditar na reclamação do cicatriz. "Já são três dias, não são?"

Levantou-se do chão duro mais lentamente do que o normal: sim, aquela provavelmente era a manhã do terceiro dia na prisão, e ele precisava comer alguma coisa.

E como por um milagre, alguém lhe passava um pão por entre as grades - e então mais três. E nunca um pedaço de pão teve um gosto tão fantástico em toda sua vida.

"Pai?" Porra. "Não." O bruxo já abria a cela quando Draco percebeu o que estava acontecendo. "Não, eles vão-"

"Matar você primeiro." Sua suposição estava certa, no final. "Não tem ninguém na parte oeste, vocês conseguem aparatar no gazebo." Lucio informou, entregando em suas mãos a própria varinha. Ele vão matar você, queria falar, eles vão matar você e a mamãe mesmo se apenas um de nós fugir. "Use um obliviate, me coloque sobre um Imperius e me faça voltar até Narcisa. Depois disso, daremos um jeito."

Quando se deu conta, o trio já saía da cela, os dois bruxos dando apoio a Granger e olhando para seu pai como se a qualquer momento este pudesse mudar de ideia. Mas ele não mudaria, Draco sabia disso agora. Não mudaria, e outra vez, se pegou pensando que faria igual estando em seu lugar.

Daquela vez, não conseguiu conter o abraço - aquela troca de afeto quase inexistente entre os dois -, talvez o último dado. Não queria abusar da nova sorte e pensar que o veria novamente.

"Você sabe agora que tudo que fiz foi para tentar proteger vocês, não sabe?" Fez que sim com a cabeça, não confiando na própria voz para afirmar que sim, ele sabia. "Faça-a ficar boa em oclumência, por Salazar."

"Fiquem bem." Segurou com força a varinha, fazendo movimentos conhecidos antes de conjurar o feitiço que mais aprendera a odiar. "Obliviate."

Quebrou o abraço e murmurou a maldição, vendo por um instante o olhar confuso do pai antes do bruxo ser dominado pelo imperius. Com o bruxo indo para a direção oposta da qual eles deveriam seguir, Draco agradeceu aos deuses pelos meses sem magia não terem o tornado um total inútil e começou a andar para o corredor à direita.

"Por aqui, em silêncio e rápido."

...

Aparatar o deixou, surpreendentemente, menos enjoado do que a caminhada até o gazebo, os corpos dispostos ao longo do chão fazendo a maior parte do trabalho de deixa-lo com vontade de vomitar o pão recém comido. Os bruxos atrás dele foram fortes até encontrarem alguns pedaços humanos em decomposição - e em sua mente apenas, admitiu que a filha de trouxas era mais forte do que imaginava, nem ao menos parecendo nauseada.

Em um momento estava na mansão que nunca mais conseguiria chamar de casa, em outro, seus pés tocavam a água, e teve que fazer um esforço para não ser derrubado com a onda forte que seguiu - não iria reclamar da precisão, tendo trazido inteiros mais três consigo.

Fazia sol, diferente de onde estava há segundos atrás, e o clima era muito mais agradável apesar do inverno - até mesmo conseguia sentir o sangue novamente correndo pelas veias. Andou muito mais devagar do que os outros três - que correram e desabaram assim que atingiram a areia seca -, aliviando-se ainda mais ao ver o chalé onde estava sua pequena família.

"Harry?" a voz da matriarca foi a primeira a se fazer presente, logo aumentando e trazendo praticamente todos para fora da pequena casa. "Oh meu Merlin, Harry, Rony!"

Ao pisar na areia seca, reconheceu ser o mesmo lugar onde sentou-se com o sogro na manhã daquele sábado: ok, sua precisão fora quase perfeita. Demorou um pouco para enfim perceber estar à salvo, livre, vivo, e talvez só realizara estar em casa quando escutou a voz que tanto, mas tanto quis ouvir naqueles últimos dias de inferno.

"Draco?" Foi a visão da ruiva parada na porta, entregando Leo para a francesa e começando a correr até ele que lhe arrancou aquele primeiro sorriso. "Draco!"

Se não estivesse tão esgotado, teria feito suas pernas obedecerem sua vontade, pois pareceu uma eternidade até a bruxa enfim jogar-se em seus braços, por pouco não fazendo os dois pararem no chão com a ação. Nunca aquele cheiro tão dela foi tão maravilhoso para suas narinas, nunca aquele maldito toque o aqueceu tanto: entre lágrimas, escutava-a dizendo o quanto o amava sem se importar com toda a família ao redor, enquanto suas mãos examinavam os novos cortes em seu rosto e aqueles lábios que queria tanto beijar tentavam sarar cada machucado em sua face.

Com toda a família ao redor.

E ele estava justo onde sentara naquele sábado.

"Pare de chorar, bruxa." disse, segurando com delicadeza as mãos da ruiva, os olhos distraídos na areia perdendo o rosto sorridente se transformar numa carranca, enquanto uma das mãos se libertava e limpava as bochechas molhadas com total irritação.

"Seu maldito!" O soco no peito ele sentiu, e foi o que o fez voltar brevemente os olhos para a mulher. "Sabe o quanto me deixou preocupada, o quanto pensei todos os segundos em você?" Com certeza o mesmo tanto - ou menos - do que ele pensara nela. "Foram três dias de inferno, três dias que rezava todos os minutos para a porra do pai do meu filho estar vivo, porque por Merlin eu não quero que ele cresça sem um! Eu não quero crescer sem você! E a primeira coisa que escuto da sua maldita boca é um pare de chorar? É sério isso, Malfoy?" Quase respondeu um 'então voltamos para o Malfoy, bruxa', mas algo naqueles olhos castanhos o fizeram ficar quieto, e voltar a procurar o maldito anel naquela areia fina foi sua escolha. "Eu realmente deveria ter escolhido melhor, como Fred tanto me disse nesses três dias infernais! Eu deveria ter escolhido melhor, mas o maldito amor que eu sinto por você é tão ridiculamente grande-"

Por um instante achou que ela fosse outra vez soca-lo quando parou de falar, mas não foi isso que o faz se agachar e enfim pegar o que levou todo aquele tempo para entregar a ela.

"Que diabo você está procurando na maldita areia?"

Levantou a cabeça, percebendo que aquele mini escândalo deixara todos os olhos presentes nos dois. Havia Arthur, e o Weasley mais novo, claro. Guilherme estava se aproximando com Fleur, e aqueles eram os gêmeos - um estava sem uma das orelhas? Haviam mais duas cabeças ruivas, uma antes nunca vista tão de perto por ele, outra o antigo monitor grifinório que tanto o irritou nos tempos de Hogwarts. Quatro, cinco, seis-

"Você está contando?" Sete. "Draco?" Os olhos cinzas voltaram para sua melhor pessoa.

"São sete, não são?" perguntou com um sorriso torto, divertindo-se por um instante com o olhar confuso da ruiva. "Tem os dois que não querem mais me matar - eu acho -, mais cinco. Tem mais algum Weasley?" Ainda estava de joelhos quando recebeu a negativa. "Eu não sei você, mas eu lembro do que você me disse há mais de um ano atrás." Pegou a mão esquerda da ruiva com sua mão machucada - que não fosse pelas palavras que seguiram, com certeza Ginevra faria questão de examinar naquele momento. "E eu realmente quero que você tenha certeza, então,"

A confusão dissipou-se segundos depois, e ele viu o entendimento nos olhos castanhos.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, casa comigo." E os mesmos responderam sim.

...

N/A: Genteeee, consegui voltar antes do ano acabar! Como passaram o Natal, tudo bem? Comeram muito tender? Eu amo tender, passo o ano querendo comer isso s2

Lindas Sthezi, Rebs e Ari, já respondi vcs por PM! Obrigada pelas palavras positivas de sempre, vcs são demais ;)

Espero que todos tenham gostado do último capítulo de 2017! Uma ótima virada de ano pra cada um de vcs, e que 2018 comece de uma forma sensacional!

Um beijão, e até ano que vem,

Ania.


	47. Eu aceito

**Entre o amor e a guerra  
** _Eu aceito_

 _..._

 _Sexta, 21 de fevereiro._

Arthur Weasley amava muito todos os seus filhos. Cada uma daquelas cabecinhas ruivas - algumas já mais altas que ele próprio - era especial de seu jeito, e o amor que tinha era igual por todas. No entanto, Ginevra Weasley - em breve Weasley-Malfoy, santo Merlin - era dos sete, a única filha. Sua única menininha. Sua pequena - e também menor - cria grifinória, que tinha um temperamento tão difícil quanto a mãe e acabara de ter um filho em seus dezessete anos. Ao menos ela estava com dezessete, pensou ao engolir o líquido amadeirado já há alguns segundos na boca.

Olhava sentado para as cabeças tão vermelhas quanto a sua cercando aquela quase branca. Despedida de solteiro, claro, seus filhos iriam mesmo era matar aquele moleque de tanto beber - e então Gina mataria todos os seis. Seis, pois Harry havia desistido no segundo copo, já prevendo que o melhor seria nem tentar acompanhar e se juntando aos demais bruxos já adormecidos no chalé.

Ainda estava se acostumando ao fato de sua filha realmente amar aquela cria de cobra - porque sim, aquilo era amor, Arthur sabia. Soube ao vê-los juntos com o neto. Soube ao praticamente sentir o desespero da filha no dia do desaparecimento. Teve sua maior certeza no pedido de casamento, tanto do amor dela, quanto do amor do bruxo. Casamento, marcado para poucos dias depois do pedido - nem ele e Molly se casaram tão novos.

Tomou mais um shot de firewhisky e viu o primeiro filho desistir de acompanhar os demais bruxos - droga, tinha apostado com Guilherme que seria Percy! Justo o mais novo não tinha o menor estômago para álcool: Ronald corria para o banheiro enquanto o sonserino de quase mesma idade parecia nem um pouco afetado com o quinto copo da bebida. Quem diria que Rony não seguiria os passos dos demais irmãos, já se adaptando aos destilados antes de ter alguma barba na cara - provavelmente tinha dedo de Hermione ali.

Hermione queria matá-los por estarem bebendo justo hoje. Amanhã todos chegariam no início da tarde, e o outro lado com certeza desconfiaria da concentração mágica. Malfoy com certeza já imaginava isso - e com certeza já tinha um plano que trancara em sua mente apenas -, mas sua filha parecia nem desconfiar do problema que o casamento poderia causar. O próximo a negar o copo foi Carlinhos - mais uma surpresa -, Arthur tomando o sexto, enchido com destreza pelo seu futuro genro.

A cerimônia seria às quatro horas, quanto tempo levaria para o caos começar?

"Esperava mais de você, Fred!"

"Pelo menos tenho minhas duas orelhas!"

"Pelo menos eu tenho minha honra!" E o bruxo viu a honra de Jorge acabar no oitavo copo.

Ele mesmo parou no décimo, e no décimo quinto, Guilherme já mal se aguentava em pé. Era um pouco irritante o jeito calmo e contido que Malfoy se retirava da sala apesar de todo o álcool no corpo, entrando o mais silenciosamente possível no quarto em que dormiam já Ginevra e Leo - mulher e filho.

"Ele é forte como um dragão para beber tudo isso e continuar de pé." o mais velho dizia, a voz saindo enrolada.

"Faz jus ao nome, então. Sua irmã vai ser feliz com ele, não vai?"

"Vai, se Malfoy quiser continuar vivo - e isso é um consenso." Sim, era um consenso. "Amanhã tudo acaba, pai."

Arthur colocou o copo vazio sobre a mesa, esfregando os olhos com uma das mãos.

"Sim, amanhã tudo acaba."

...

 _Sábado, 22 de fevereiro._

Estar com Leo nos braços era relaxante - com certeza se não fosse por ele, Ginevra teria surtado naqueles últimos dias - naquelas quase setenta e duas horas de ausência do sonserino. Era engraçado um ser tão pequeno estar lhe ensinando algo que nem mesmo o bruxo conseguira em todo aquele tempo: paciência. Calma. Ficar agitada só o deixaria mais agitado, chorar só o faria copiar o gesto, e nenhuma das duas ações resolveria o problema - não, apenas aumentaria seu estresse se adicionados os gritos desesperados de um recém-nascido.

Não que, nos momentos longe do filho, a bruxa não tivesse mandado para o inferno toda a sua aparente calma, gritando e chorando e fazendo todos os planos desesperados possíveis: iria procurá-lo, iria escapar da proteção da família durante a noite e rumaria para a mansão Malfoy e tiraria seu sonserino de lá - e pro inferno todos os comensais em seu caminho. Mas o fato desses momentos não serem muitos, assim como todo o cansaço que ainda sentia naqueles primeiros dias, deixou que os planos fossem apenas planos e não práticas, e sua sanidade mental foi mantida até o retorno da maldita fuinha. Olhou para o pequeno novamente quando sentiu a mãozinha que segurava seu dedo suavizar - quase dormindo.

Leo Weasley Malfoy tinha Weasley apenas nas pequenas sardas em seu nariz, sendo Malfoy em todo resto - por maior que fosse a insistência de sua mãe sobre aqueles olhos serem iguais aos dela quando pequena - e desde quando Ginevra tivera olhos puxados para o cinza? Negativo, nem mesmo na expressão: aqueles olhos azuis gritavam Draco todos os segundos - e talvez fora isso que no fim a fizera manter sua calma. Eram quase da mesma tonalidade clara, e a olhavam com o mesmo amor que via no loiro - e com toda a impaciência também, em certos instantes.

As pequenas órbitas tinham acabado de fechar quando a amiga entrou na cozinha.

"Não canso de olhar para ele." Ginevra falou, ainda hipnotizada com os fios loiros - tantos e tão finos. Realmente não cansava, e provavelmente nunca cansaria de olhar para aquele pequeno pedaço dos dois. "Leo é perfeito."

"Ele é tão quieto." escutou de Hermione, que puxava uma cadeira com todo o cuidado, acomodando-se ao lado da bruxa mais nova.

"Como o pai." O quanto Leo seria parecido com Draco na personalidade quando crescesse? "O que foi?" perguntou quando os olhos foram para a grifinória, que a observava com um sorriso descrente.

"Não sei se já te falei, mas você e Malfoy juntos foi a surpresa da minha vida." Hermione confessou, aproximando-se mais dos dois. "E então veio o pequenino - que eu só fiquei sabendo quando chegamos aqui. E agora vocês vão se casar. Não existiam chances disso acontecer, e eu sou boa com probabilidades: quem imaginaria uma criança Weasley-Malfoy?"

"Nós somos mais parecidos do que todos pensam saber." Ginevra admitiu, sorrindo ao ver o filho enfim dormindo nos braços. "Só bastava um pequeno empurrãozinho." Empurrãozinho de um bruxo nojento, e há muito já distante da vida daqueles três.

Lembrava com clareza da noite em que Draco enfim explicou como tudo aquilo começou. Uma aposta, da qual ele muito se desculpou - outro improvável, um Malfoy se desculpando, e ainda para uma sardenta -, que havia tomado um rumo muito, mas muito errado. Jurou não saber que as intenções de Flint eram as piores possíveis, assim como jurou que nunca em sua vida compactuaria com tal ato forçado, enquanto suas mãos não saíam da pele que os separava de Leo.

Se Ginevra havia acreditado? Claro que havia. Se havia ficado brava? Sem dúvida.

 _"Eu realmente fui uma aposta?"_

 _"Era apenas por diversão! Você acha que eu teria tentado te forçar a fazer qualquer coisa que não gostasse?"_

 _"Você me forçou a te beijar!" E o loiro congelou naquele instante, provavelmente tentando lembrar se aquele primeiro real beijo no meio da chuva havia sido consensual apenas em sua cabeça. "Você me forçou com esse seu maldito cheiro, e esses olhos ridiculamente atraentes - e você sabe o quanto tinha sido difícil não te beijar até então? Maldita doninha."_

 _"Bruxa sardenta." E a mão que não segurava a caneca cheia de chocolate quente foi com tudo para o braço esquerdo do sonserino._

Mas toda a irritação passou ao ver aqueles olhos sempre tão sérios, tão frios, a olharem transbordando de sentimentos. Draco tinha consciência do quanto seus cinzas ficavam expressivos ao olharem para ela? Eram eles que lhes davam a certeza de todo aquele maldito amor - como ela ainda conseguia duvidar de tais sentimentos hora ou outra?

"Pode perguntar o que você está querendo, Mi." a bruxa falou quando voltou a si e percebeu a amiga a observando em silêncio. "Conheço bem essa cara." E a ruiva sabia também qual seria a pergunta.

"Qual o plano?" Assim como tinha prontamente a resposta.

"Criar nosso filho." Afinal, tinha alguma outra coisa mais importante do que aquilo no momento para ela? Para eles? "Escondidos, até essa guerra acabar. Draco queria ir para longe - para bem mais longe que a Europa, já que mesmo numa ilha italiana conseguiram nos achar -, mas não quero me afastar ainda mais do resto de minha família. Ele pareceu entender isso em nossa última discussão." Ele com certeza tinha entendido que a bruxa não iria para Nova Zelândia, ainda mais sem saber quando poderia voltar a ver seus pais - ainda mais sabendo que numa guerra, sempre existia a possibilidade de ser a última vez.

Naquela última noite antes do desaparecimento do sonserino poderia ter sido o último beijo dos dois, e só pensar na possibilidade já lhe causava um aperto enorme no peito.

"Tenho certeza que você o fez entender." Hermione falou com um sorriso, se divertindo com a última frase da bruxa.

"Eu não sei o que quero fazer além disso, deveria estar pensando, deveria ter pensado em todo o tempo que tive na Itália - mas eu não consigo pensar em nada não-trouxa para fazer, e eu sei que seguir algo fora do nosso mundo não seria muito sustentável agora com minha nova família. Sei que não vou conseguir voltar para escola, ainda mais agora com Leo, não conseguiria nem mesmo se todo o caos acabar, e meu futuro marido também descartou essa possibilidade - porque, segundo ele, não tem necessidade de se matar numa escola que não te ensina o básico de defesa." O que a levava a pensar se, num futuro onde seu lado da guerra ganhasse, haveriam muitas discussões até concordarem em mandar os filhos para Hogwarts. "Quem sabe não acabo abrindo uma loja como os gêmeos fizeram." continuou, tentando evitar aquele último pensamento: os filhos. Era tão cedo, mas era tão bom conseguir pensar num futuro tão distante com um dos amores da sua vida. "Dinheiro da parte de Draco definitivamente não falta."

E a próxima frase a surpreendeu um pouco - e ela achando que as surpresas em sua vida haviam acabado.

"Harry defendeu Malfoy. Ele contou para Rony sobre Flint e fez questão de manter os gêmeos na linha quanto a novas comidas, assim como manteve Carlinhos distante do sonserino para evitar mais alguma surra."

"Explicado o porquê de meus irmãos estarem aceitando _tão bem_ o relacionamento." Sendo que bem se traduzia em melhor do que ela imaginou algum dia e muito melhor do que ao longo do dia em que seu agora noivo reapareceu no meio da praia - os olhares irritados e as piadinhas quanto ao loiro continuavam a todo o vapor.

A próxima confissão não foi uma surpresa, mas fez Ginevra comemorar internamente mais uma pequena vitória.

"Malfoy me chamou de Hermione."

Não que tivesse ocorrido alguma discussão ou objeção quando a ruiva anunciou quem seria a madrinha do filho: Draco apenas retrucou que o padrinho era Blaise, e aquilo era a única coisa não negociável - e ela o deixou acreditar que realmente não era.

"Disse pra ele que Granger seria formal demais para a madrinha do nosso filho. Leo ficaria confuso - apesar de que seu nome é bem difícil para uma criança pronunciar - vamos começar com tia Mi, ok?" E por um instante, se divertiu com as emoções passando pelo rosto da amiga: confusão, entendimento, Hermione tentando se certificar de que entendera certo e apontando um dedo para si. "Desse jeito você vai ser família para sempre, independente do que aconteça. Você aceita, não aceita?" E o sorriso que ela tanto gostava de ver nos lábios daquela sabichona.

"E você acha que eu, filha de trouxas, perderia a chance de ser madrinha justo desse sangue puro?"

Claro que não perderia, assim como era claro para Ginevra que Draco não se importava mais com aquele fato, e o crescimento em tão pouco tempo daquele que ela sempre enxergou como um garoto estragado para qualquer coisa de fora de seu mundo a fez sentir um orgulho enorme no peito.

"Vou cuidar como se fosse meu." A amiga prometeu antes de envolver os dois num abraço.

"Eu sei que vai, Mi." Não havia melhor escolha.

...

Respirou fundo uma, duas vezes, e quando fez que sim com a cabeça, as mãos da cunhada voltaram para suas mechas vermelhas.

Ginevra não era das garotas a mais feminina - e ela sabia disso, e ela não se importava. Não se importava com maquiagem ou com cabelos arrumados antes de tentar impressionar o garoto que estaria hoje entre os convidados de seu casamento - era quase engraçado pensar naquilo. Os olhos verdes que quis por tantos anos seriam apenas mais um par entre os poucos presentes na cerimônia intimista. Apenas os cinzas importavam agora: o cinza tempestuoso de seu noivo, e o cinza quase azul de Leo.

"Pronto." e as mãos enfim saíram de seu cabelo - mais comprido que o habitual após o ano passado na Itália.

Olhou mais uma vez para o filho dormindo nos braços de sua mãe antes de tomar coragem de se levantar e ir até o espelho. Se controlou para não fazer uma careta ao ver o vestido no seu corpo e focar apenas no cabelo e na maquiagem. Não que tivesse o vestido dos sonhos em mente - por Merlin ela tinha dezessete anos e casamento nunca havia passado por sua cabeça antes da última semana -, mas gostaria de estar ao menos um pouco mais magra para poder usar algo que lhe desse o mínimo de cintura: a barriga do pós-parto ainda era mais presente do que gostaria - e por mais que a cinta diminuísse muito, para ela sempre tão magra e tão pequena aquilo era demais -, e isso não lhe dava outra alternativa a não ser um vestido que desviasse a atenção para outras partes de seu corpo.

"Você está tão linda." Se focasse apenas em seu rosto, as palavras de sua mãe não soariam tão mentirosas.

"Wow." E aquela maquiagem cinza azulada ajudava muito em deixa-la contente: combinaria tanto com os olhos dos homens de sua vida que não tinha como não gostar.

Ao menos uma coisa boa: seus peitos nunca estiveram tão ótimos numa roupa.

"Nem parece que teve um filho faz uma semana." escutou a cunhada exagerar: ah, parecia sim. "Já eu, estou prestes a explodir." Fleur continuou, indo para seu lado com a mão na barriga.

Ginevra também estava prestes a explodir: explodir de nervoso. Segurou sua mão direita com a esquerda, tentando fazer as duas pararem de tremer enquanto encarava seus olhos castanhos, se forçando a permanecer quieta ao sentir um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Nervosismo pré-casamento, com certeza. Nervosismo por estar a minutos de prometer ficar para sempre ao lado do maldito sonserino que fizera aquele amor gigantesco surgir em seu coração. Nervosismo por pensar na possibilidade do loiro desistir de tudo aquilo no último minuto. Por que diabos ele estava se casando com ela, que complicara tanto sua vida, afinal?

"Você está ótima Fleur, não é mesmo Gina?" Por Salazar, que ele ainda estivesse ali presente naquela casa. E era oficial: ela estava ficando tão paranoica quanto o loiro.

"Gina?" olhou para Colin quando sentiu a mão do bruxo cutucar seu braço.

"Sim?" Tinha certeza que precisava responder alguma coisa, mas o que o moreno estava falando mesmo? Fleur explodindo? "Sim, está ótima!" respondeu, a voz saindo muito mais empolgada do que o necessário enquanto a ruiva voltava a encarar seus olhos castanhos no espelho. Sardas, seu rosto parecia ter ainda mais sardas após aquela temporada na Itália - suspirou, Draco com certeza se incomodaria alguma hora com aquelas sardas, ele a deixaria algum dia por estar tão coberta por tantos pontos acobreados que sempre o ouviu desprezar.

Merlin, ele com certeza iria fugir antes deles tornarem o casamento oficial, tinha certeza! Aquele maldito sentimento incômodo dentro dela lhe dava certeza daquilo, e da última vez, sua agonia estava muito, mas muito certa.

"Garotas, um minuto sozinho com a noiva, ok?" A voz do amigo a distraiu dos pensamentos, e virou-se em tempo de ver a porta sendo fechada atrás de sua mãe - que saía sem reclamar do quarto onde estava a única filha apenas porque tinha Leo dormindo em seu colo. "Ok, o que está acontecendo Gin?" O que está acontecendo era que a bruxa com certeza seria abandonada no maldito altar improvisado no meio da areia da praia, e teria que criar sozinha o filho que cresceria para ser o pai cuspido sem nem mesmo terminar a droga dos estudos.

E só agora que tal detalhe a atingia com tudo: por mais que agora soubesse fazer poções como ninguém, Ginevra estava dois anos longe de conseguir seu diploma: o que ela faria sem o apoio financeiro do noivo? Merda, ela estava tão fodida. Merda, ela precisava parar de xingar.

"Você está aérea desde que cheguei." o amigo continuou, o olhar sério. "E esse é o único dia que vou ter longe do inferno daquele colégio e provavelmente já gastei todas as horas que poderia passar ao seu lado hoje. Então vamos lá, sinceridade comigo: que diabos está acontecendo?"

E ela foi sincera, se sinceridade for dizer a primeira coisa que lhe vinha a cabeça.

"Eu acabei de ter um filho e vou me casar com um ex-comensal da morte no meio de uma guerra."

Silêncio. E então, um projeto de sorriso no canto esquerdo dos lábios do grifinório - e um no canto direito dos dela. E Colin tentou abrir a boca para falar algo, mas só saiu um suspiro, a boca sendo tampada com a mão - e Ginevra não tampou a dela.

"Eu vou," E ela ria, tanto quanto o amigo. "Eu vou me casar com um comensal!" Ria tanto que precisou se sentar na cadeira onde antes estava fazendo sua maquiagem. "Eu vou me casar com aquela maldita doninha saltitante!" Que Merlin não deixasse nenhuma lágrima cair, ou Colin acabaria com sua vida por arruinar a maquiagem que levara tanto tempo para ser feita. "Eu tive um filho com ele!"

"Leo tem sardas!" o moreno mal conseguiu vocalizar, quase debruçado de tanto rir.

E ela gargalhou junto com o moreno, nas risadas tentando dissipar todo o nervosismo que estava acumulado dentro de seu peito. Ginevra se casaria com um fugitivo com a marca negra no antebraço, com os fios platinados e sobrenome que cresceu odiando. Ginevra se casaria no meio de uma guerra, sem ninguém da família do noivo presente. Ginevra tinha dezessete anos e era mãe de um menino com os cabelos mais claros que já vira na vida. E se Ginevra não tivesse rido tanto nos últimos minutos, com certeza teria tido um ataque de pânico com a junção de todas aquelas informações em sua cabeça.

"E agora que você parou para pensar nisso?" a pergunta veio quando os dois enfim estavam em condições de falar novamente, a mão da bruxa suja de um cinza cintilante quase indo parar no vestido branco - se sujasse o vestido, talvez Colin realmente a mataria.

"E se Draco se cansar de mim, Cols?" suspirou, limpando a mão no lenço que havia sobre a penteadeira. "Não é como se eu tivesse alguma coisa para oferecer pra ele, por Merlin estou vivendo as custas do bruxo por quase um ano e-" Parou de falar quando seus olhos acharam os do bruxo. "Por que está me olhando assim?"

"Porque você está falando coisas que não fazem o menor sentido, _bruxa_."

"Colin, estamos falando de um Malfoy aqui-"

"Exato! Do seu maldito Malfoy! Vocês estão juntos por quase dois anos e você parece não enxergar o que até eu já consigo ver, Ginevra." o grifinório falou num tom exasperado. "Ele nunca vai te largar. _Nunca_ , como você não consegue ver isso? Não volte a ser a garota insegura do seu quinto ano, Gin. Eu não posso te dar conselhos sobre como manter Draco Malfoy, e sinceramente você está longe de precisar. Você salvou a vida do sonserino e o suportou por mais de um ano, quem deveria vir me pedir conselhos de como não te perder é ele."

E seus lábios ficaram retos. E então, vieram as lágrimas - e não, o amigo não parecia querer matá-la por acabar com a obra de arte cinza antes ainda - quase - perfeita em seu rosto.

"O bruxo te ama, sua boba." Colin reafirmou, tentando confortar a amiga num abraço. "Mas você sabe disso, não sabe?"

"Obrigada por estar sempre ao meu lado, Cols."

"Me agradeça sendo feliz e parando de me dizer tantas besteiras." o bruxo disse enquanto se separavam, ele já deixando o rosto da grifinória totalmente limpo com o movimento de sua varinha, soltando com a mão livre o resto da trança que já estava semi desfeita. "Agora vamos, sem mais lágrimas. Temos que arrumar outra vez sua maquiagem e cabelo, e temos menos de duas horas para isso." continuou, a colocando sentada numa cadeira frente à ele. " Sorte você ser a noiva e poder atrasar."

Sorte mesmo era ter um amigo daqueles.

...

Então era isso, finalmente. Um casamento. Com dezoito anos.

Era ridículo, mas aquela era a maior certeza de sua vida: realmente queria passar o resto de seus dias com a sardenta e o resultado daquele maldito amor. Em pensar que, não fosse por um bruxo desprezível, talvez nada do que tinha agora existisse. Talvez nem mesmo sua vida mais tivesse.

"Um casamento no meio de uma guerra, é sério isso?" escutou o cunhado mais velho - Merlin, ele tinha seis cunhados! - debochar enquanto abotoava o último botão da camisa, fazendo uma careta no último movimento graças aos dedos ainda não completamente curados.

É, ao menos era sua mão direita.

"Paguei com a minha língua Weasley, eu sei." respondeu, se olhando uma última vez no espelho antes de colocar a capa preta por cima da roupa. Ok, até que estava apresentável, a cor escura embaixo do olho esquerdo já mal aparecendo.

Não havia sido exatamente fácil lidar com os irmãos restantes após todos os ânimos se acalmarem na última terça e a atenção focar exclusivamente nele, o comensal que havia engravidado a única menina de Molly Weasley - sabia que deveria ter mantido Leo para sempre em seu colo. Claro que em um dos momentos do dia os gêmeos colocaram alguma coisa em sua comida - que levou a resultados não muito prazerosos em sua pele -, e claro que o segundo mais velho - justo o mais forte dos bruxos daquela família - lhe deu um aviso por todos os integrantes ruivos.

 _Mais uma lágrima de Ginevra, e eu vou fazer pelo menos vinte vezes pior._

Não foi muito agradável ir para o chão, ainda mais quando a queda fez piorar ainda mais sua mão direita - mas precisava admitir que havia sido justo. Por tudo que fizera naquela vida, e por todas as situações em que colocara a bruxa, tudo que sofrera até então havia sido menos pior do que esperava.

E ao menos o hematoma, agora roxo, depois de ter passado por todas as cores possíveis, era quase invisível. Não fosse sua pele tão branca, poderia passar despercebido o soco que quase o desacordara. Ao menos não haviam colocado nada em sua bebida na noite passada, e ao menos seu fígado, tão regado a álcool no ano anterior, parecia ainda saber muito bem fazer seu trabalho.

"Em pensar que você quase matou um de seus padrinhos." a voz de Zabini o fez voltar para o pequeno quarto que dividia com os dois bruxos.

"Em pensar que eu acreditei em você por quase dois meses, mesmo depois de ver o quão errado aquele obliviate tinha dado." confessou enfim para o outro sonserino, os dois trocando um sorriso. Deixaria aquele conjunto de erros no passado. "Não que eu fosse matar seu namoradinho trouxa."

"Definitivamente não precisava chegar fazendo todo aquele drama, cobrinha." Vagamente lembrou do escândalo que fizera no quarto que dividia com Zabini na noite em que descobrira o autor do feitiço que quase fodera com sua vida - e fodera muito com a vida de sua ruiva -, estando preparado para surrar o bruxo menor até a morte após bater a porta. Era tão óbvio que Blaise não lançara aquele maldito obliviate, como não percebera antes aquilo?

"Eu estava bêbado, agora vá pro inferno." falou enquanto arrumava uma mecha loira que insistia em cair bem em cima do olho esquerdo - já havia desistido de lembrar de cortar os fios, mas precisava lembrar de passar uma pomada mais forte para domar o cabelo já tão maior que em seu sexto ano. Seu sexto ano parecia ter sido há anos atrás, haviam mesmo passado menos de dois anos desde aquela noite com Flint?

"Vou é ver como está meu namorado no meio de todas aquelas damas assanhadas." ouviu de seu padrinho antes desse começar a sair pela porta. "Difícil namorar com gente bonita, você deve saber." E lembrou-se do ciúme estúpido que sentira de Potter naquelas primeiras semanas - sim, sabia muito bem o que era estar com a maldita mais maravilhosa daquela escola.

Só lembrou que dividia aquele quarto com mais alguém ao sentir uma mão apertar forte seu ombro esquerdo.

"Colin Creevey lançou um obliviate na minha irmã, Malfoy?" Mas não era nele que o Weasley mais velho queria bater - e foi estranho como, pela primeira vez, os dois compartilharam uma mesma vontade sem relação nenhuma com a guerra.

"Bater nele só depois do casamento, Weasley," avisou, já sabendo que Zabini se colocaria no meio daqueles socos. "Ou a sua irmã me mata."

"Ginevra, tão pequena e tão temida."

Se deixou sorrir, arrumando uma última vez os trajes antes de rumar para o altar. Antes de sair da casa, olhou para a porta onde estaria ainda a ruiva, e imaginou se haveria tempo: já eram três horas.

"Pensando duas vezes sobre o casamento, Malfoy?" escutou de Guilherme, que saía atrás dele.

"Nunca."

E realmente, jamais pensaria duas vezes em realizar aquele sim. O que pensava era quanto tempo demoraria para eles começarem a ser atacados - porque era claro que eles seriam atacados. Porque era o único motivo para ele adiantar tanto aquele casamento - eles já eram casados de todos os jeitos que considerava válido, e não era um simples voto que validaria mais aquela união.

...

 _Terça passada, 18 de fevereiro._

Estava cansado, estava exausto, e estava realmente precisando daquele sono, mas apesar de deitado na cama, limpo, alimentado, salvo, Draco não conseguia tirar os olhos das duas pessoas que teve a certeza de que nunca mais iria ver naquelas últimas horas. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao sentir as pequenas mãos do filho contra a pele de seu peito, e este só aumentou ao ver a mão esquerda sardenta usando o que há tanto tempo ficara escondido em seu bolso. Verde realmente combinava com a bruxa.

"Eu vou matar os gêmeos." Ginevra ainda resmungava, sempre observando a pele branca exposta do sonserino - pele já tão cheia de cicatrizes: espinhos do diabo, sectumsempra e tantas outras -, ainda segurando um saco com gelo contra o hematoma que se formava no rosto do mesmo. "Assim como vou matar Carlinhos."

E era incrível como Draco não queria matar ninguém, não naquele momento. Não ali na cama com sua futura esposa e seu filho perfeito. Poderia ter até apanhado mais, ter comido algo que fizesse sua maldita pele cair, ter todos os malditos cabeças-vermelha contra ele: nada naquele momento o faria perder a calma interior que alcançara - o alívio gigante por ter a oportunidade de continuar ao lado dos dois.

Graças a seu pai, lembrou-se - mas no instante seguinte se fez esquecer. Não tiraria sua felicidade de agora com suposições sobre a vida - ou morte - dos dois: não era como se fosse poder ir atrás deles e continuar vivo, e tentaria confiar nas palavras de seu sogro.

 _"Vamos fazer o possível para tirá-los com vida da Mansão."_

"Não tem cabimento fazerem isso com você." Agora ele havia aprendido realmente o que era ser grato por algo. Estava agradecido por estar ali, apesar da dor que ainda era suficiente para incomodá-lo. Apesar de ser um maldito fugitivo, a melhor parte de sua família deitava junto dele. "E meu pai não fez nada. Nada!" Deixaria-se pensar apenas no quanto aquela maldita era maravilhosa, mesmo irritada daquele jeito - principalmente irritada.

"Bruxa, está tudo bem." falou, uma das mãos alcançando alguns fios vermelhos e os colocando para trás da orelha - Merlins, haviam sardas até ali - antes de ver os olhos castanhos marejados. "Gin-"

"Eu realmente achei que tivesse te perdido, Draco." a mulher desabafou, uma lágrima que caía sendo seca pelo dorso de sua mão.

"Desculpe."

"Quando achamos meu pai e ele contou o pouco que sabia - que parecia a voz de Bellatrix, que talvez você tivesse sido capturado! Era óbvio que você tinha ido contra a sua vontade, e eu quis matar cada um que me falou o contrário - porque é claro que alguém ia me falar que você era um maldito traidor!" O pequeno entre eles arregalou os olhos assustado, e por um momento o bruxo achou que o choro seguiria. Não conseguiu impedir o orgulho de surgir no peito ao ver o filho manter a calma, mesmo com a voz alterada da mãe. "Eu pensei em te procurar."

"E deixar Leo órfão?" perguntou, vendo o filho envolver um de seus dedos com a mão.

"Foi por causa dele que só pensei." ela confessou.

"Graças a Merlin por Leo, então." Mas o rosto da bruxa continuava carrancudo. "O que foi?" E ela abriu e fechou a boca duas, três vezes, até o sonserino mandar todo o agradecimento de antes para o inferno e bufar. "O que foi, Ginevra?"

"Por um momento, por um instante," A garota parecia envergonhada. "Eu achei que você tivesse desistido. Achei que tivesse desistido de nós."

Desistido, queria rir ao ouvir aquilo. Como ele poderia desistir depois de tudo que passaram juntos? Como teria coragem de desistir agora? Morreria antes de desistir dos dois, aquela maldita guerra tiraria sua vida, e ele ainda estaria ao lado dela, lutando.

"E doeu tanto desconfiar disso." Aquela guerra ainda tiraria sua vida, era um fato.

Mas talvez ele pudesse acabar com aquela guerra estúpida - ou pelo menos tentar.

"O que acha de sábado?" disse, dando um sorriso torto para a bruxa. "Eu consigo avisar Zabini, então todos que importam para nós dois estarão presentes." Mas a bruxa ao seu lado apenas lhe deu como resposta uma expressão confusa. "Por Merlin, Ginevra! Case comigo no sábado, e pare de ter dúvidas sobre o maldito amor gigantesco que sinto por todas essas sardas." falou já aborrecido, e no segundo seguinte, sua dor era relembrada quando a ruiva se jogou em seus braços.

...

 _Sábado, 22 de fevereiro._

Talvez Ginevra ficasse irritada com ele quando descobrisse que tudo fora planejado. Que Draco traçara tudo aquilo muito antes de sua família escutar sobre o pedido e começar a entender o quanto aquilo tudo poderia dar certo. O quanto uma guerra ali, com todos os envolvidos, poderia dar a vitória para um dos lados - que ele já tanto esperava ser o da Ordem.

Olhou uma última vez para a porta, na esperança de ver algum traço da ruiva antes do altar, mas a madeira continuava fechada.

"Vamos logo, fuinha!" escutou do cunhado mais velho, que já caminhava muito à sua frente.

"Só Ginevra pode me chamar assim, sardento." murmurou, começando a andar para a areia.

Daria tempo, com certeza. Pegaria Leo nos braços, se casaria com sua ruiva e os tiraria dali antes da primeira maldição cortar o ar.

...

N.A.: Ah gente, demorou o que, 2 meses? hahaha, sorry! Mega bloqueio, e ainda dividi em duas partes - pq está gigante! E postei a primeira agora ;)

Pls, me contem o que acharam, me contem se ainda estão acompanhando, me contem algo!

Espero que tenha ficado bom!

Beijão,

Nia.


	48. Fogo I

**Entre o amor e a guerra  
** Fogo I

 _..._

O sol estava insuportavelmente quente para um dia de _ainda_ inverno - com certeza fazia mais de vinte e cinco graus debaixo daqueles raios, que incomodavam tanto ele quanto o pequeno que carregava nos braços. Mas era claro que faria calor no dia em que um Malfoy se casasse com uma Weasley, independente da estação do ano, independente do quanto chovera nos últimos dias: com certeza era o inferno vindo para terra, com certeza aquelas duas famílias se unindo abrira algum portal para isso e agora, além de tudo, teriam novos problemas além de uma guerra bruxa.

Um barulho feito por Leo o fez voltar para aquela realidade e todos ao seu redor naquele pedaço da praia já não mais protegido pelo _fidelis_. Ele sabia que estavam fora de qualquer proteção mágica, sabia que poderiam ser atacados a qualquer momento, será que os cabeças de fogo sabiam que ele sabia? Será que sua nova família - e praticamente única ali presente - tinha ideia do que ele faria assim que surgisse o primeiro comensal?

Nunca sentiu tanto enjoo pré-aparatação como agora.

"Nervoso?" escutou o melhor amigo, já parado há algum tempo ao seu lado, perguntar. Creevey com certeza estava preparando a noiva, pensou ao ver o lugar que deveria ser dele ainda vazio.

"Como nunca estive na vida." Draco admitiu, agradecendo mais uma vez a Merlin por ter o filho no colo: era a melhor coisa para esconder as mãos suadas e para força-lo a parar de tremer.

"Não posso nem te oferecer uma fuga, cobra." Zabini constatou olhando rapidamente ao seu redor. "Se aparatássemos para longe, Colin com certeza acabaria sofrendo as consequências."

"Colin vai acabar sofrendo as consequências pelo que fez cedo ou tarde. E não é como se eu fosse fugir sem aquela maldita bruxa." disse, revirando os olhos e virando-se novamente para o começo daquele corredor improvisado.

Ele nunca se acostumaria com todo aquele fogo, teve certeza naquele instante. Ali estava a maldita ruiva, e como muitas vezes acontecia, Draco perdeu a capacidade de respirar por alguns segundos, assim como seu coração parecia estar prestes a estourar de tão forte que batia. Maldita bruxa, que com apenas a presença o fazia perder todo seu maldito foco. Maldita maravilhosa bruxa, que mesmo apenas uma semana depois de parir aquela mistura dos dois já conseguia faze-lo ficar sem uma maldita palavra.

Todos os olhos estavam nela, e os dele pareciam que nunca mais iriam conseguir desviar. Cada detalhe que conseguia ver era maravilhoso: o vestido branco que de alguma forma conseguia ressaltar todas aquelas sardas cor ferrugem, o cabelo que agora batia nos ombros ganhando ainda mais vida moldados naquela coroa de flores, o buquê de margaridas - porque precisavam ser margaridas e Zabini fez a gentileza de consegui-las sabe Merlin como. O batom vermelho que ele queria tirar com sua própria boca, e que mancharia seus lábios tanto quanto manchava os dela.

"Outra vez se protegendo com o filho no colo, fuinha?" Maldita. "Draco?"

"Como você consegue ficar cada dia mais maravilhosa, sua bruxa?" Se não fosse por Leo no meio deles, agora passado para os braços da mãe, teria agarrado a ruiva naquele momento - e foda-se o bando de Weasleys que o olhariam ainda mais torto. E Ginevra sabia de seus desejos, o sorriso que vestia dizia que sim, ela sabia e muito. Aquele sorriso vitorioso apenas a fazia ficar mais linda, e tão mais sonserina.

"Furão, controle-se." E Blaise igualmente conhecia o amigo que tinha, e foi dele que veio a leve repreensão enquanto subia no pequeno altar e se posicionava no meio dos dois. A presença de Colin ao seu lado só confirmou o quanto Ginevra acabava com toda sua concentração - mas não, aquilo não era nada bom no momento. "O que foi, não falei que além de tudo serei seu mestre de cerimônia também?" Foi a resposta que veio para seu olhar confuso.

"Como sempre me escondendo as coisas, Zabini."

"Podemos começar?" Os sonserinos se olharam, a magia da visão de Ginevra sendo quebrada e os sentimentos de antes voltando, uma mão indo parar na cintura de sua futura esposa enquanto a outra tentava esconder o nervosismo dentro o bolso da calça - precisava focar, poderia começar a qualquer segundo agora. Blaise sabia que poderia começar a qualquer instante, certo? "Quanto mais as coisas mudam, mais elas permanecem iguais. Eu não tenho certeza de quem foi a primeira pessoa a falar isso, mas no momento é a frase que melhor explica o meu defeito: minha incapacidade de mudar."

Draco suspirou, tentando parecer focado nas palavras do amigo e não em toda mínima movimentação ao seu redor. Mudança, Blaise não poderia ter escolhido mesmo tema melhor. A palavra que regeu sua vida naqueles últimos meses, como não escolhe-la para abrir seu casamento? Percebeu os olhos castanhos procurando os dele e não evitou devolver o sorriso, a mão na cintura a puxando para mais perto. Calma, ela conseguia além de tudo lhe passar calma.

"E eu não acho que estou sozinho nisso. Quanto mais conheço outras pessoas, mais eu percebo este tipo de defeito. É fácil permanecer igual, é bom permanecer igual. Se você está bem, realmente, pra que mudar? E se você está sofrendo, pelo menos a dor é familiar. Porque se você agarrar esse salto de fé, se for para fora da caixa em que vive e fizer algo inesperado, quem saberá que outra dor pode estar esperando no novo? Então você se mantém igual e escolhe a estrada já conhecida, e isso não parece tão ruim. Você não está matando ninguém, afinal. Exceto um pouco de você mesmo."

Olhou rapidamente ao seu redor, percebendo o quanto o amigo era bom com palavras: toda a atenção estava presa naquele discurso.

"Quando finalmente mudamos, eu não acredito que aconteça como um terremoto ou uma explosão onde subitamente tudo que somos vire uma pessoa diferente. Acho que é muito menor que isso. O tipo de coisa que a maioria das pessoas não vai nem perceber a menos que elas olhem de perto, extremamente de perto. É tão imperceptível que são poucos os que percebem. Mas você já percebeu isso. Dentro de você, essa mudança se parece como um mundo de diferença, e você espera que assim seja. Para que esta seja a pessoa que você será pra sempre. Porque você não quer - e nem consegue - voltar para a pessoa que era antes disso."

O sorriso que tomara conta de seus lábios lhe passou despercebido: era exatamente o que havia acontecido, era exatamente como ele se sentia. Conseguia lembrar o dia em que algo mudara dentro dele. O dia em que não mais considerava seguir seu plano mas o da Ordem. O dia em que não queria mais apenas esperar o fim do ano letivo. O dia em que o vermelho tornara-se parte de sua vida. O dia em que percebeu que queria beijar aqueles lábios e que não deixaria que nada de ruim acontecesse com ela.

"Estamos aqui reunidos nesse dia _tão_ irritantemente ensolarado para unir dois bruxos que foram feitos um para o outro." Mas o sorriso foi logo embora ao ver o sarcástico do amigo quando os olhos azuis se encontraram: já conseguia imaginar as próximas palavras. "Eles são teimosos, orgulhosos, e não tem o mínimo senso de autopreservação." Próximo do que imaginava, pensou ao escutar algumas risadas de fundo. "E eu não entendo até agora o que a ruivinha viu nesse sonserino, mas tenho conhecimento de tudo que fez meu amigo se apaixonar pela grifinoria. E agradeço a Merlin por seja lá o que Ginevra tenha visto para dar uma chance a Malfoy, porque foi isso que fez a diferença." Sorrio mais ao sentir a cabeça vermelha encostar em seu ombro, o cheiro tão dela o intoxicando ainda mais. Foi então que viu a capa negra atrás do amigo. "Foi esse amor que o fez mudar e-"

"Abaixa!" gritou ao ver a ponta da varinha acender, se abaixando com a mulher e filho e procurando sua própria para sair dali. Mas assim que tocou a madeira viu que sua mente deixara de cogitar uma coisa muito simples, e nunca quis tanto ter aquela chave de portal no bolso. Merda, ele não conseguia aparatar, por que não pensara que eles viriam com algo que não deixasse ninguém sair? "Estupefaça!"

Os olhos castanhos lhe diziam que Ginevra não havia nem mesmo cogitado aquela possibilidade.

"Nós vamos sair daqui, ok?" De algum jeito, sairiam. Olhou ao redor, tentando ignorar o choro agudo do filho e se concentrar em tudo que poderiam feri-los: aquele lugar já estava tão caótico quanto o final da festa do último casamento que fora. "Nós vamos sair, Gin." voltou a afirmar, notando o buquê já pisoteado no chão de areia. Talvez teria sido bom um casamento calmo - mas então, o que fora calmo naquele relacionamento até hoje?

"Um círculo em Potter e um nos dois, vamos!" escutou de longe o sogro falar, e segundos depois bruxos começavam a cerca-los, os gritos de Leo já abafados com todo o barulho do cenário - o quanto aquilo podia piorar?

Xingou-se novamente por não ter considerado mais a possibilidade do plano A dar errado. Puta que pariu, eles estavam no meio da guerra, pensou enquanto lançava mais um feitiço, o dementador pairando para mais perto lhe mostrando que tudo aquilo poderia piorar sim, o corpo sem vida caindo quase em cima da ruiva afirmando que pioraria e muito a partir dali.

"Ginevra, olha pra mim." tirou sua capa, envolvendo-a junto com o filho na veste grande demais. "Vai dar tudo certo, ok?" afirmou, arrumando a capa ao redor dos dois. "Nós vamos sair daqui."

O choro ficava mais abafado por baixo da capa, até mesmo conseguia desfocar dos sons do filho e ficar atento ao que precisava, a todos os perigos ao seu redor. Estuporou um, dois bruxos, e conteve a vontade de fazer a chama verde sair da ponta da varinha ao ver o rosto de Avery. Ele não precisava tirar a vida de mais ninguém, eles não estavam assim desesperados para que Draco precisasse carregar ainda mais uma vida tirada na consciência.

Mas pessoas morrem em guerras, era a lição que ele aprendera muito bem, há muito tempo.

"Não desgrude de mim, ouviu?" gritou, brevemente olhando para trás, antes de uma luz verde acertar a pessoa que estava a sua esquerda, fios vermelhos entrando em contato com o chão no instante seguinte. Verde, e não vermelha. "Merda!" Respirou fundo, olhando para frente e não mais hesitando em lançar a maldição imperdoável - eles teriam que aceita-la naquela situação, ele teria que viver com mais uma vida tirada naquela situação. Temeu ao pensar que a grifinória poderia ter um ataque de pânico justo naquele meio, era possível, não era? O irmão dela estava morto, era totalmente possível.

"Percy." Se não conhecesse tão bem aquele timbre o nome dito passaria despercebido. Olhou de relance para trás mais uma vez, os protegendo de qualquer raio com o próprio corpo, tentando não se desesperar com o par de olhos arregalados. Ele não poderia se desesperar, não se quisesse conter qualquer pânico que pudesse estar se formando em sua grifinória.

"Respira, Ginevra!" ordenou, ele mesmo o fazendo profundamente. Maldito dementador que estava cada vez mais perto, maldita esperança que era consumida por aquele bicho do inferno. "Respira." Nunca conseguira lançar o feitiço em todos aqueles anos, e não faltara prática.

"Expectro Patronum!" E ao ver a mulher ter tanto sucesso quanto ele mais jovem, nunca precisou tanto conseguir. Maldição, onde estavam todos que a minutos atrás praticamente os sufocavam?

 _"Você sabe que tem algo de muito errado com a sua cabeça, não sabe? Era para você estar há quilômetros daqui, correndo assustada do grande e malvado comensal, como uma boa grifinóriazinha deve fazer."_

 _"O grande e malvado comensal não é muito assustador, e sabe que eu provavelmente escolhi a casa errada."_

 _"Eu vou te perguntar uma vez, Ginevra. Sabendo que eu tenho a marca, que por mais que não queira participar eu estou sim nesse meio, e que não posso dar garantia de nunca te machucar com minhas ações no futuro. Sabendo de tudo isso, você quer continuar? Comigo?"_

 _"Eu quero continuar, Draco."_

Conseguia sentir o calor no peito ao reviver aquele melhor momento: o momento no qual ganhara sua chance, mesmo ela sabendo da marca em seu antebraço. O momento que fez tudo aquilo possível. O momento que tornara Leo possível. Ele precisava conseguir.

"Mas-"

"Expectro Patronum!" Draco mal acreditava no animal que saía de sua varinha, acertando em cheio o peito do dementador e o mandando para longe dos três. Ginevra parecia estar tão descrente quanto, os olhos enfim deixando o corpo de seu irmão e indo grudar nos cinzas dele.

"Você não conseguia!"

"E aí eu te conheci, bruxa." o esboço de um sorriso era o suficiente para saber que não precisava mais temer pela sanidade da ruiva, e seus olhos acharam a porta da casa para qual ele desesperadamente precisava ir com sua pequena família. "Leo não pode ficar no meio disso, você não pode ficar mais no meio disso!" falou, segurando-a pelo pulso livre enquanto tentava abrir caminho com azarações - e mais uma vez, Avery estava perto demais. Deveria ter matado esse bastardo quando teve a chance na Itália. "Estupefaça!" Deveria não se incomodar tanto em tirar vidas. "Weasley, a próxima não vai ser vermelha, então sai da minha frente!" avisou Guilherme, que parecia insistir em aparecer entre seus alvos e sua varinha.

"Nós vamos levar vocês para dentro da casa, lá ainda é-" era Remus Lupin quem falava antes dos olhos de Ginevra novamente arregalarem. Daquela vez Draco ouviu um grito sofrido de longe, uma maldição praticamente raspando nos fios ruivos e atingindo em cheio um comensal. Ok, talvez ela paralisasse com o antigo professor estirado no chão - ele mesmo estava lutando para continuar e ignorar as fatalidades da guerra.

Por Merlin, que eles não sejam os próximos.

"Ginevra, olha pra mim!" a puxou mais forte, se livrando com um soco do bruxo que tentara para-los - maldição, ele não deveria somente soca-los. Não, e desistiu dos socos ao escutar o grito da sua mulher que quase fora para o chão quando o comensal de segundos atrás grudara em seu cabelo. "Avada Kedavra!" não hesitou mais após derrubar o bruxo pela segunda vez, o silenciando definitivamente.

A porta já estava tão próxima! Então por que diabos aquela sensação de que algo estava muito errado tomava conta de seu peito? Algo daria muito errado?

"Nós vamos chegar, nós estamos chegando." eram apenas mais alguns malditos passos.

"Malfoy, não!" escutou o aviso de um dos irmãos. Mas claro que não parariam de aparecer malditos bruxos para tentar impedi-lo - sinceramente não sabia como ainda estava vivo após o círculo de bruxos que tentava protege-los ter se desfeito.

"Atrás de mim, Ginevra!" O raio verde só saiu de sua varinha após a adaga do homem cravar em seu ombro. "Porra!" Viu tudo preto por um segundo, mas forçou-se a abrir os olhos e continuar mesmo com a dor aguda.

Foi só com o bater da porta que voltou a escutar o choro de Leo, os olhos indo da adaga recém arrancada para o filho já não mais coberto pela capa. A ruiva embalava o pequeno para tentar lhe passar um mínimo de calma enquanto olhava aterrorizada para o sangue que escorria pelo ferimento - para todo o sangue que sujara seu vestido, não apenas o dele.

"É só um corte, não foi nada." Mas aquelas definitivamente não eram as palavras certas para a situação.

"Ele enfiou isso no seu ombro-"

"Está tudo bem, bruxa!" Draco falou muito mais alto do que pretendia, colocando a adaga em um dos bolsos da capa. Tirou de outro um frasco cheio de um pó amarelo, colocando um pouco na mão e esfregando no ferimento que já deixava toda sua camisa vermelha. "Está tudo bem agora, Gin." tentou assegura-la, se livrando de seu paletó, ignorando a queimação que aquele ingrediente provocava - ao menos pararia de sangrar, pararia e conseguiria voltar para o caos que estava lá fora.

Tudo que acontecera com ele durante sua curta vida o ensinara uma coisa muito importante: tenha um maldito plano B. O plano A era aparatar dali o mais rápido possível. O plano B era enfia-la na casa junto ao filho e tentar ganhar a merda daquela guerra. E ao olhar para os olhos castanhos de quem já considerava sua esposa mesmo sem a conclusão da cerimônia, sabia - pois a conhecia tão irritantemente bem - que a bruxa tanto estava irritada por não ter sido informada do que Draco sempre soube, quanto não o deixaria tirar os pés daquele chalé.

Ele nem mesmo precisou verbalizar sua vontade.

"Draco, não."

"Vocês estão bem, vocês vão ficar bem-"

"Você não vai lá pra fora!" uma mão foi para seu antebraço, como se aquilo o fosse impedir de algo. Ele precisava sair dali, _precisava_. Aquela incomodação, aquela sensação de que algo muito errado estava prestes a acontecer lhe deixava inquieto e lhe dava ainda mais certeza que era necessário voltar para o campo de batalha para ajudar.

"Fleur está aqui, Ginevra!"

"Você acha que eu estou preocupada porque não quero ficar sozinha?" A mão pequena se negava a solta-lo. "Você não vai mais sozinho para lugar algum, ainda mais quando a sua cabeça está sendo caçada! Não vai Draco!"

"E qual o plano então? Se esconder para sempre nessa maldita cabana?"

Uma risada desafinada lhe deu mais uma lição sobre situações como aquela: sempre tenha um plano C. Foi naquele segundo que o algo errado finalmente fez sentido, como não percebera aquilo antes? Como deixara passar algo tão óbvio? Seus olhos acharam a porta enquanto ainda fora do terreno protegido pelo fidelis. Não era Guilherme o fiel do segredo.

Era Percy.

"Abaixa a varinha."

Fechou os olhos, se colocando mais uma vez na frente de Ginevra e do filho, a varinha que estava na sua mão direita se negando a ir para o chão: Bellatrix estava com a dela pressionada contra o pescoço de sua praticamente cunhada, mas ela poderia explodir a francesa que Draco continuaria lutando por sua sardenta.

"Pode mata-la se quiser." falou ao voltar a abrir os olhos, e seu cérebro registrou mais um aprendizado: na guerra, é matar ou ser morto. Se puder matar, mate.

"Tem certeza?" Era a voz de Avery que ele escutava, mas o bruxo não estava em seu campo de visão.

Claro que não estaria. O comensal estava atrás dele, _deles_ , e quando Draco se virou e viu sua mulher na mesma situação que Delacour, a varinha foi para o chão de madeira. O filho nunca chorara tanto.

"Deixe os três e vamos para fora." E mais uma vez, a risada que tanto odiava.

"Então, querido sobrinho," Bellatrix começou, dando um passo para frente enquanto empurrava Fleur para o chão - que Merlin faça Ginevra não fazer nada estúpido agora, foi uma prece silenciosa. "O que acontece agora é que nós não queremos mais você." O que? "Do mesmo jeito que não quisemos mais sua mãe." Sua tia continuou, um sorriso doentio tomando conta dos lábios enquanto uma memória era compartilhada com ele. "Do mesmo jeito que não precisávamos mais de Lúcio."

O sonserino não imaginava que fosse haver alguma rota de fuga para os dois, assim como não esperava nenhum perdão para traidores. Nem por isso a imagem de ambos deitados sobre a mesa de jantar sem vida, Snape ainda com a varinha empinada, deixou de ser perturbadora.

"Eles eram sua família, sua doente. Ela era sua irmã!"

"Ela era uma traidora, e tal mãe tal filho, estou errada sobrinho querido?" Era tão bom e tão ruim não ter mais a varinha na mão. "E agora você vai aprender o que acontece com traidores."

Já dava um passo para frente, se preparando para qualquer que fosse a maldição a ser lançada. Não esperava que pudessem haver tantos erros num espaço tão curto de tempo: não ter um plano C, não se atentar mais ao B, deixar o inimigo viver. Não estar esperando as próximas palavras.

"Você não, Draco." E a varinha foi apontada justo para quem ele queria fora dali. "Ela vem."

...

N.A.: Gente, quem achou que eu tinha desistido? Nuncaaaaaa! Eu to aqui, firme e forte e num pequeno bloqueio - e eu dividi de novo o chap! Ai, tem mais um além desse, and epilogo, finally!

Pra quem eu não consegui responder por PM, aqui vai a resposta (todo mundo que mandou logado já tem meu agradecimento na caixa de msgs!):

Lina Limao: flor, não consegui mais ver tua fic pq minha vida tá uma bagunça, mas vou tentar sentar esse feriado, juro! A Re me falou que tá ótima, flor! Beijo grande!

Cindy: Oi Cindy! Não vou abandonar, vou terminar, apesar de estar no passinho do caracol!

Mto mto obrigada por todas as reviews, por todos vcs que estão acompanhando mesmo com minha lerdeza!

Beijo grande ;)


	49. Fogo II

**Entre o amor e a guerra  
** Fogo II

 _..._

Tudo tinha se tornado um inferno muito rápido. Em um minuto estavam tentando casar, no outro via Colin mal escapar de um raio vermelho. Por que tudo com aquele sonserino tinha que ser tão irritantemente difícil? Tão absurdamente impossível?

E Draco sabia, tinha certeza que ele sabia. Ali parada, com uma varinha de ponta quente em seu pescoço, Ginevra finalmente entendera o porquê da surpresa nos olhos cinzas aparecer somente segundos depois da primeira azaração. O plano A tinha sido aparatar para longe dali - porque tanto ele quanto todos de sua família imaginavam que aquilo iria acontecer. E ela, tão maravilhada com seu pequeno e tão feliz com o retorno de seu loiro tinha falhado em ver o óbvio: mas era tão claro que queriam copiar o casamento de meses atrás.

Não bastasse seu casamento ser praticamente uma farsa, descobrira agora ainda mais uma falha sua: não reconhecer a letra do irmão. Nunca que Guilherme teria uma letra tão legível - muitas vezes Gina mal conseguia entender seu nome nos cartões de aniversário que ele mandava. E se ela soubesse segundos mais cedo daquilo, nunca teria entrado na casa - e assim também falhara o plano B.

Não parecia haver um C na mente do sonserino.

"Ela vem."

Viu a cunhada inconsciente no chão, Merlin, ela estava bem? O bebê estavam bem? Havia batido a cabeça ao ser solta por aquela maldita comensal e não fizera mais nenhum movimento desde então. Mas respirava, conseguia ver de onde estava que o peito de Fleur subia e descia, e não parecia haver sangue algum escorrendo de sua cabeça, o que lhe dava um mínimo de tranquilidade. E por todos os deuses, ela precisava daquela tranquilidade agora.

Ginevra respirou fundo e seus olhos foram dos vermelhos de Draco para os chorosos de seu filho. Seus próprios estavam úmidos também, úmidos e já doloridos das lágrimas que caíram por Percy, por Lupin, e por todos os outros que vira de relance cair. Pessoas morrem na guerra, afinal - e talvez ela fosse ser a próxima.

Poderia ser a próxima, desde que Leo estivesse seguro. Draco iria querer matá-la pelas palavras seguintes.

"Deixe Leo fora disso e eu vou com vocês." falou com uma coragem que nem sabia que tinha, encarando os olhos insanos da bruxa mais velha.

"Como se-"

"Eu vou com vocês, eu não resisto, _eu ajudo se preciso_ , mas deixe meu filho fora disso." E por um momento, Bellatrix pareceu normal, quase humana, quando seus olhos mostraram sinceridade e um entendimento que talvez houvesse apenas entre mulheres. "Me prometa."

Um aceno positivo foi o que bastou para novamente o caos reinar.

"Não!" Os olhos cinzas mostravam-se incrédulos, o loiro só parando de se aproximar ao ver a varinha deixar o pescoço de Ginevra e ir para o filho. "Gin-" Tão não podia olhar naqueles olhos agora.

"Me deixe ir, Draco." falou, implorando silenciosamente para o sonserino não resolver fazer alguma besteira. Não havia um plano C na mente do sonserino, mas por Merlin, havia um na mente da grifinória. E ele muito tinha que dar certo. "Segura ele." Aquela última esperança precisava dar certo. "Segura o seu filho!" a voz mais alta serviu apenas para os gritos de Leo intensificarem.

"Se não colaborar Malfoy, morrerão os três." escutou o comensal atrás dela falar.

Sentiu algo quebrar dentro do peito quando passou o filho para os braços do marido e encontrou olhos tão desesperados quanto os de Leo. Que os deuses não o deixassem fazer nenhuma besteira antes dela sair daquele chalé.

"A varinha, ruiva." Por um momento seu coração parou: era óbvio que tirariam sua varinha. "Agora!" Mas ao passar o pedaço de madeira par Bellatrix, lembrou-se que em minutos era tudo que aquilo seria: apenas um pedaço de madeira. E quanto mais madeira, melhor.

Claro que o loiro não a deixaria sair tão facilmente. Claro que, como sempre, ele só tornaria sua vida ainda mais difícil.

"Eu colaboro. Eu saio e colaboro e mato quem quiserem, mas deixem minha família em paz." Ah Draco, cale a boca!

"Tal pai, tal filho." Bellatrix debochou, gesticulando para Avery recuar para a porta, arrastando Ginevra com ele. "Negativo."

Na sua mente, apenas um mantra: fique parado. Fique aí com Leo, parado. Fique parado Draco, fique parado. Torne as coisas mais fáceis, fique parado.

Claro que ele não ficaria parado. No momento em que o viu colocar Leo ao lado de Fleur e correr para Bellatrix, foi automático as palavras saírem de sua boca.

"Draco, não!" E por mais que o sonserino fosse um bom lutador, uma simples adaga não se mostrou muito eficiente contra a magia da comensal, que o jogou no chão no segundo seguinte, fincando a lâmina em sua mão esquerda.

Ginevra fechou os olhos ao escutar o grito de dor do sonserino, respirando fundo mais uma vez - merda, ela destruiria aquela casa.

"Quem você acha que é?" Dando certo, o loiro _tão_ deveria uma casa nova para sua família. "Acha mesmo que é alguma coisa sem a sua varinha, seu bruxo de merda?"

Abrindo outra vez as pálpebras, viu a bruxa levantar a varinha, graças a Merlin no mesmo lugar em que antes estava. Os três se encontravam praticamente na porta, os outros três, quase na passagem que dava para a cozinha.

"Traidor!"

Se aquele telhado caísse, Draco conseguiria pegar o filho e puxar Fleur para o próximo comodo. Aquele bruxo maldito só precisava afrouxar um pouco aquela varinha.

"Quem diria, meu próprio sobrinho virando um vergonhoso amante de sangue-ruins."

Apenas um pouco.

"Crucio!"

Foi no instante em que a magia bateu em Draco que Avary abaixou sua guarda, uma risada escapando de seus lábios: o que uma bruxa sem varinha tão menor que ele poderia fazer, afinal? Foi naquele instante que Ginevra viu o momento perfeito para por em prática o plano que precisava dar certo, e após uma prece silenciosa, sentiu seu corpo começar a mudar.

A bruxa se transformara algumas vezes desde que conseguira aquela tarde na floresta proibida, todas elas com um sucesso muito maior do que esperava. Na décima, era algo praticamente natural para ela, mas já fazia quase um ano desde a última vez que seu corpo ficava pelo menos vinte vezes maior que o normal - fato que a fez calcular errado o tempo que levaria para derrubar aqueles dois bruxos. Também houve um erro de cálculo espacial, descobriu ao levantar a cabeça, já com a comensal presa entre os dentes, e destruir o telhado - pelos deuses, ela era grande!

Tão deveria ter se transformado antes.

Às vezes não sabemos nossa própria força. Pode ser difícil dizer quanto peso você pode suportar com segurança, ou quanto vai esmagá-lo. Ginevra mesmo achava que seria muito difícil a hora que precisasse interromper a vida de alguém caso um dia estivesse no meio da guerra. Mas no instante em que viu o marido - porque foda-se a cerimônia, ele era sim seu marido - e filho tendo suas vidas ameaçadas, sabia que poderia ir para o inferno, mas tiraria a vida de qualquer um que pudesse feri-los. E foi pensando que cada um consegue arcar com um fardo tão grande quanto acredita poder que desceu a cabeça de volta para o chão, Bellatrix praticamente esmagando Avery, ambos sentindo segundos depois toda a intensidade de sua ira.

Após o grito que nem mesmo Ginevra sabia que poderia sair de si, tudo queimava. Não olhou uma segunda vez para as cinzas que restavam na sua frente antes de virar-se com muito mais de cuidado que antes e achar os três que precisava tirar dali. A asa enorme foi para cima do pequeno grupo ao mesmo tempo em que o teto começava a desabar, Fleur já consciente sendo ajudada por Draco a sair por um buraco aberto em uma das paredes - com certeza aberto pelo seu rabo. Sentiu algumas brasas caírem em si e sabia que ao voltar a sua forma normal haveriam algumas queimaduras, mas o incômodo não se comparava ao alívio vendo pai e filho fora da casa em chamas, a cunhada já nos braços de um Guilherme tão desesperado quanto o seu par minutos atrás.

Aqueles malditos olhos cinzas ainda a fitavam desacreditados, mesmo após ela voltar a sua forma normal. Realmente seu braço esquerdo ardia, mas aquela era a menor de suas preocupações enquanto apertava o filho contra o peito, seus olhos castanhos achando os de Draco antes de ser tão esmagada quanto Leo num abraço. E mesmo no meio de todo aquele caos, a proximidade lhe fazia sentir o cheiro tão amado de grama e seu coração enfim conseguia diminuir o ritmo.

"Sua bruxa mentirosa." foram as palavras que escutou serem sussurradas no pé de seu ouvido esquerdo enquanto as mãos trêmulas do sonserino pareciam a segurar cada vez mais forte. "Você me disse que ainda não tinha se transformado!"

"O elemento surpresa é sempre a melhor parte de ser um animago não registrado - palavras de Zabini." respondeu, voltando a encontrar seus olhos de tempestade. "Eu disse que faria o mesmo por você, não disse?" continuou, o lembrando daquela conversa há tantos meses atrás, quando sua barriga nem mesmo começara ainda a mostrar. "Eu falava a verdade."

Viu Draco sacudir a cabeça, um sorriso que poucas vezes tomava conta de seus lábios se mostrando enquanto ambos voltavam a atenção para o choro do filho, que pouco a pouco começava a acalmar.

"Explicado como você tinha pó de escama de dragão vermelho quando muitas vezes nem eu conseguia." o loiro disse, antes de rasgar um pedaço da capa que Ginevra ainda usava e amarrar ao redor da mão ferida. Como ele sempre conseguia se machucar tanto? "Vai sarar bruxa, não se preocupe com isso." ele se antecipou, notando que ela estava prestes a surtar com os ferimentos. "Como está seu braço?"

"Eu vou viver."

E finalmente Leo acalmou-se o suficiente para a bruxa se preocupar novamente com seus arredores, surpreendendo-se ao não ver mais nenhum raio ser lançado, a casa pegando fogo sendo a única coisa que visualmente a lembrava de estarem no meio de um campo de batalha. De longe, conseguia escutar pessoas gritando, mas não eram exatamente gritos que se ouviam no meio de duelos: não, muitos pareciam ser de felicidade, enquanto alguns pareciam checar quem ainda estava entre eles.

"Se não for nosso lado comemorando, eu me transformo novamente e saímos voando daqui até um lugar seguro para aparatar, certo?" disse antes de sentir milhares de pontadas no braço, notando no segundo seguinte o mesmo pó amarelo passado no ferimento do ombro do sonserino.

"Ouvindo esses barulhos, qual lado você acha que ganhou?" Draco falou, e pela talvez primeira vez na vida, ela viu as feições sempre tão tensas do bruxo finalmente relaxarem. "Está sumindo." olhou para o antebraço esquerdo, onde a cobra na caveira já não passava de um borrão cinza, e se aquilo não era certeza o suficiente-

"Nós estamos salvos?" teve quase medo de verbalizar aquilo, mas todo seu receio foi embora ao olhar para a cara pontuda que tanto aprendera a amar e ver pela primeira vez um sorriso despreocupado.

"Nós estamos livres, Gin."

...

Já havia passado quase um mês desde o final de seu inferno. Vinte e sete dias para ser mais exato, pois Draco agora era aquele tipo de pessoa: ele contava os dias de sua tão sonhada, e antes sempre tão distante, paz. Por mais que dissesse o contrário para a bruxa que embalava o filho na cadeira de balanço ao lado da cama, por mais que a provocasse dizendo que com uma mulher daquelas ele nunca teria um pingo de sossego, tudo que vivera naquelas últimas seiscentas e cinquenta e uma horas era o contrário do que falava.

Sua paz estava em ver Leo adormecer nos braços sardentos. Sua paz era tê-la nos seus todas as noites. Sua paz era acordar com o choro do filho toda madrugada, era poder sair por uma rua bruxa sem precisar se preocupar em ser morto - ou pior. A paz estava até mesmo em ouvir sua sogra - que falava alto demais - chama-los para a janta enquanto escutava os gêmeos reclamarem sobre dividirem uma casa com um Malfoy.

Ao menos os dois não colocavam mais suas criações em tudo que ele comia.

"Precisamos sair d'A Toca." Sua paz era tanta, que aquela frase vinha de Ginevra.

"Sua mãe ajuda muito com Leo." admitiu, vendo a bruxa colocar o filho já adormecido no berço e deitar-se ao seu lado na cama. "Você não saberia todos os truques que sabe morando longe de Molly Weasley - por mais que me doa admitir isso." Não doía.

Não doía pelo tanto que a mulher mais velha o acolheu como um filho, agora que não haviam mais seus pais - aquilo sim ainda doía. Doía não conseguir mais voltar para dentro daquela mansão onde passara sua infância, Zabini lhe fazendo o favor - como sempre fazia tantos - de pegar uma ou outra coisa que lhe era de valor sentimental.

A propriedade estava fechada para investigação, mas a única coisa que se dera ao trabalho de saber era sobre os corpos dos pais: nunca encontrados. Ambos desaparecidos para toda a sociedade bruxa, Draco parecendo ser o único a saber de toda a verdade, esta nem mesmo sendo compartilhada com a ruiva que já se aconchegava em seu peito. Ele tinha sido absolvido de todas as acusações, visto sua participação positiva no lado vencedor. Dedo de Potter, sem a menor dúvida, e seu testemunho que com certeza tinha sido dado mais pensando em Ginevra do que no sonserino.

Não reclamaria do cicatriz, não daquela vez.

"Mas se você faz tanta questão de sair, estive pensando em um lugar para ficarmos." falou, uma mão achando os cabelos de fogo. "Na verdade, a casa vai levar mais alguns meses para ser construída, mas se quiser, podemos ficar em outro lugar até ela ficar pronta."

"Draco-" e se divertiu ao ver a surpresa naqueles olhos castanhos, mas uma batida na porta interrompeu aquele momento.

"Draco, querido, tem uma visita para você."

...

Vinte e sete dias em Azkabam. Não imaginava que aquela prisão fosse tão infernal quanto todos diziam: era pior.

Ali sentado na mesa junto com todos os ruivos da casa, tentava não olhar para seu reflexo, provavelmente mostrando seu pior estado desde sempre. Irritantemente, os olhares que recebia serviam de espelho: uma mistura de desconforto e pena o irritava mais a cada segundo, e não via a hora de Molly descer com o moleque para se livrar de mais aquele fardo.

Vinte e sete dias guardando aquelas memórias como se sua vida dependesse daquilo: ele, afinal, devia muito aos dois.

Quando enfim um par de olhos o encarou com raiva, percebeu que o afilhado chegara na pequena sala de jantar.

"Meninos." E bastou uma palavra de Molly para todos saírem pela porta. "Se precisar de algo querido, estaremos aqui ao lado." As palavras foram para o último Malfoy com vida, e o aceno cordial de cabeça para a bruxa ruiva o fez sentir um mínimo de felicidade: o moleque não estava tão fodido quanto achou que poderia estar, afinal.

Havia um hipogrifo naquele cômodo e o antigo professor de poções claramente não sabia por onde começar. Pela primeira vez agradeceu pelo afilhado ter aquela falta de pudores para iniciar qualquer tipo de conversa - principalmente as piores como aquela próxima.

"Voltou cedo para nosso mundo. Potter te absolveu também?" A voz era cheia de sarcasmo, mas já estava acostumado com aquilo vindo do loiro, que não lhe deu o direito de resposta. "Uma porra de uma explicação, Severo. Só uma, para isso ter um fim."

Talvez fosse ser mais simples do que passara todos aqueles dias imaginando. O garoto não iria duelar com ele, não iria querer mata-lo - o que deixaria de bom grado -, e pelas últimas palavras, nem ao menos se daria ao trabalho de discutir. Então apenas entregaria a última coisa que realmente precisava fazer em vida, e todas suas malditas missões estariam cumpridas, e ele enfim poderia descansar.

Encarou pela primeira vez os olhos da mesma cor dos de Lúcio - tão idênticos ao pai tanto na cor quanto na expressão - e tirou de dentro da capa um saco com diversos pequenos frascos, os deixando sobre a mesa de madeira.

"Seus pais queriam que isso chegasse em você. São memórias." Viu o garoto respirar fundo, as mãos indo parar nos bolsos da calça enquanto os olhos iam para aquela última coisa de seu último casal de amigos. "O que Bellatrix te mostrou foi o que aconteceu, Draco." e Severo não precisava ver o brilho que a ponta da varinha emitia dentro do bolso para saber o que o bruxo tanto apertava. "Ela só não mostrou todos os fatos - eles também estão aí dentro."

"Me fale você." As palavras vieram depois de quase um minuto de silêncio. "Eu não quero ver a memória do fim dos meus pais, então me fale você, Severo." Havia pensado em dezenas de jeitos, talvez centenas, de como começar aquela explicação. Na prática, era muito mais difícil falar aquilo para o garoto. "Foi uma ordem direta _dele_ , não foi?"

Havia sido tão mais complexo do que aquilo.

"Voldemort sabia que tinha sido Lúcio quem libertou vocês e não, aquele bruxo não estava nada contente com o ocorrido. E foi a mais fiel serva desse grande filho de uma mãe que achou os dois prontos para desaparatar no gazebo - da janela onde estava via que faltava tão, mas tão pouco." começou, revivendo mentalmente o caos que fora aquela terça-feira. "Lúcio, no entanto, era muito bom com acordos - você provavelmente herdou esse dom dele, eu sei bem -, e de repente sua tia se viu presa em um voto perpétuo. Bellatrix não podia fazer mal para ninguém de sua família sem sofrer as consequências do voto." Quando parava para lembrar, Severo ainda conseguia escutar a voz daquela bruxa insana ecoando pela mansão.

"Mas você podia." Não deu nenhuma resposta - porque sim, ele podia e sim, era o que tinha feito no final.

Escutou um resmungo fino vindo do outro cômodo, e por um momento pensou em continuar com a ideia original: sumir com aquela última memória, contar a história na versão que omitia aquele maldito final e seguir para sua antiga casa para viver sua vida reclusa - pois era o mais seguro a ser feito. Aquele bruxo com certeza havia amadurecido naqueles últimos anos, não tinha duvida e secretamente nutria um certo orgulho pelo garoto, que era o mais próximo de um filho que teria naquela vida. Mas o quanto valia aquela verdade? Quantos desconfortos aquela última informação não poderia causar a ele?

"E ela não podia nos matar, certo? Então em todos aqueles minutos que eu pedi para todos os deuses não levarem o meu filho e a minha mulher-"

"A ruiva não fazia parte de sua família." A maldita memória estava, afinal, dentro daquele maldito saco. "Ela não era sua mulher pelas leis mágicas." Nem naquela terça, e por mais incrível que pareça, nem agora.

"Então ela podia matar Ginevra? Naquele maldito chalé, ela podia apenas matar a minha-"

"Não, Bellatrix não podia tocar em nenhum de vocês três, poque seu pai sabia o quanto devia a essa bruxa sardenta!" Não tinha como e nem porquê suavizar aquela parte. "E eu imagino que agora você entenda isso, Draco. Você não faria de tudo para salvar o seu filho, afinal?" Mas não tê-los matado diretamente não suavizava em nada uma das piores e mais recentes culpas que carregava. "Então foi um voto por ela em troca da vida dos dois. A parte mostrada por sua falecida tia conta apenas o final da história: fui eu quem selou o voto. De todo modo, minha parte era apenas trazer as memórias," continuou, levantando-se da cadeira onde permanecera sentado desde a sua chegada. "Lúcio tinha formas peculiares de demonstrar o amor que tinha por você algumas vezes, eu sei. Ainda assim, ele e sua mãe fariam de tudo para manter o filho bem." Mesmo que isso lhes custasse a vida.

Escutou o mesmo choro de antes enquanto ia em direção à porta, dando um último olhar contente para seu afilhado antes de partir. Talvez fosse a última vez que visse pessoalmente o loiro, uma cópia de seu falecido amigo, mas ao menos ele estava em boas mãos. Quem diria, ele dizer aquilo justo de uma Weasley, e justo daquela Weasley.

Já estava na porta quando Draco voltou a falar.

"Severo," Mas Ginevra Molly Weasley realmente mudara aquele sonserino, pois não, aquela provavelmente não seria a última vez que veria o bruxo. "Gostaria de conhecer Leo?"

...

No mês seguinte, mudaram-se para uma casa próxima do Beco Diagonal. Na outra semana, decidiram que não haveria lareira alguma na casa que era levantada na propriedade na qual residiram nos últimos meses, a casa anterior sendo mantida e convertida para uma que abrigaria futuras visitas. Ginevra revirava os olhos cada vez que a mãe mencionava como dois quartos era pouco: ela era jovem, e com certeza acabaria tendo uma bela grande família. Ela era jovem, e lembrava de cada segundo de dor ao gerar Leo, então definitivamente a família pararia de crescer por tempo indeterminado - senão para sempre, o que ainda não tinha coragem de jogar na cara da bruxa mais velha.

A estranheza veio quando, alguns meses depois, descobriu que a casa principal tinha, na verdade, quatro quartos além do deles.

"Você sabe que não teremos mais três filhos, não sabe?" jogou a frase no meio do jantar que era para ser um romântico entre os dois, os pais de primeira viagem se atrevendo pela primeira vez a abandonar o filho de já oito meses com a avó. Sua resposta foi apenas o silêncio, enquanto Draco levava mais uma garfada de risoto à boca. "Fuinha, eu estou falando sério."

"E eu estou tentando ter um jantar romântico com a minha noiva." foi a resposta que veio, o garfo indo descansar ao lado do prato. "Mas ela não parece estar exatamente colaborando."

"Desculpe." Sua macarronada já não estava mais tão apetitosa.

Um suspiro, e uma mão foi alcançar a sua.

"Não Ginevra, me desculpe você."

Foi no instante em que olhou nos olhos acinzentados que viu terem chegado num novo nível naquele relacionamento: o bruxo não precisava falar nada, ela simplesmente sabia que ele fizera o que tanto estava hesitando fazer naquelas últimas semanas.

Desde a primeira visita de Severo - tão presente na sua casa agora, e tão gostado por Leo - ela sabia o quanto a confirmação da morte dos pais havia mexido com seu rapaz. Desde a primeira visita sabia o que era aquele saco, colocado no fundo do baú em frente a cama de casal e nunca mais mencionado. Desde aquele fim de tarde, tinha certeza do quanto demoraria para ele ter coragem de ver tudo aquilo.

Ginevra não demorou todo aquele tempo para descobrir o que havia ali dentro - como poderia? Não nega ter se sentido mal por bisbilhotar em coisas tão privadas de alguém que nem ainda era seu marido pelas malditas leis mágicas, mas a curiosidade no dia em que o loiro havia partido para checar como andava a construção da futura residência dos dois falou mais alto.

"Hoje é quatorze de outubro." Draco começou, ainda segurando sua mão. "Faz três anos desde a primeira vez que te beijei de verdade, bruxa." Mas por mais que já tivera visto tudo, algo dentro dela esperava que o bruxo compartilhasse com ela todas aquelas memórias no dia em que resolvesse vê-las.

"Três anos."

Queria que dividisse o quanto sempre parecia que tentava agradar o pai, tão frio em relação ao filho comparado com o seu - comparado com Draco em relação à Leo. Que lhe mostrasse o quanto sempre quis um irmão, por mais que fizesse piadas com o tamanho absurdo de sua família. Mas não, o bruxo estava estranho desde aquela manhã, que supostamente passara com Zabini. Tinha certeza de que se olhasse dentro do baú, acharia aquele pacote de memórias remexido.

Ou será que era por isso que ele estava estranho? Porque de algum maldito jeito - maldição, aquela palavra viva nela por causa dele! - Malfoy sabia que ela havia revirado aquilo. Ele poderia estar irritado com ela.

Merlin, ele poderia estar puto.

Eles iam brigar.

Ginevra tão precisava se defender e falar alguma coisa antes do-

"Bruxa," Tarde demais. "Eu ganhei uma aposta." O que?

Piscou uma, duas, três vezes.

"Uma aposta?" Aquilo tão não estava sendo a frase que esperava ouvir. "E é por isso que você está bravo?" perguntou, tentando entender a lógica entre ganhar uma aposta e ficar infeliz com isso. "Não é porque eu mexi nos-" A mão não foi o suficientemente rápido tampar sua boca.

"Ginevra, eu fiquei sabendo no mesmo dia que você tinha visto as memórias de meus pais - e eu mesmo as vi, no mesmo dia que as recebi." Franziu o cenho, o que? "Se tivesse apostado isso com Zabini, com certeza teria perdido: achei que fosse muito mais curiosa, achava que as veria em menos de quinze dias."

"Você as viu!" um aceno positivo com a cabeça. "E agiu como se nada tivesse mudado-"

"Porque nada mudou, Gin. No máximo fiquei um pouco mais feliz por saber que sim, meu pai tinha orgulho do que me tornei."

E então que as palavras de antes voltaram para sua mente, e a ruiva começou a ligar os fatos.

"Você não está bravo comigo."

"Claro que não, da onde você tirou isso bruxa?" Draco respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça.

Da onde ela tinha tirado aquilo? Talvez do jeito como ele se comportara tão estranhamente durante todo aquele dia! O café da manhã não compartilhado, o sumiço no meio da tarde, ter aparatado de volta para casa junto de Molly Weasley, fazer uma reserva num dos melhores restaurantes de Londres e separa-la do filho por uma noite toda pela primeira vez sem nem ao menos sua prévia aprovação. E nem ao menos trocar uma palavra com ela durante todo dia, antes daquele momento!

"Que droga de aposta que você ganhou, afinal?" perguntou, soltando a mão e dando mais uma garfada em seu macarrão, subitamente mais gostoso após tranquilizar-se com os humores do bruxo. Claro que sendo Draco Malfoy o bruxo em questão, os dela tinham chances de ficar ruins como os dele minutos antes.

"Eu não posso falar." Ela mataria aquele loiro. De uma forma lenta e dolorosa.

...

"Quer dizer que você se rendeu aos encantos de Ginevra Weasley?" Blaise o provocava no final daquela noite. "Não se preocupe, eu mesmo estou totalmente rendido pelo filho de trouxas grifinório - maldita raça."

"Não deveria ter feito isso." o sonserino respondeu, já deitado na cama, na boca ainda o gosto doce daquela bruxa.

"Eu aposto que você vai casar com ela."

"Sem mais apostas, Zabini." Engraçado como não engasgou com o pensamento de casar com uma Weasley.

"É sério." E de repente, dava de cara com o par de olhos azuis céu do amigo. "Eu aposto que em três anos você casa com ela."

"E eu aposto que Ginevra Weasley nunca conseguirá finalizar o pedido." selou com um aperto de mão, como fizera com o bruxo moreno há semanas atrás - realmente não aprendia.

"Três anos, Malfoy." Blaise falava, já voltando para sua cama. "Não se atreva a me deixar ganhar."

...

"Que droga de aposta que você ganhou, afinal?"

É claro que Draco se lembrava da aposta - não havia sido necessária a coruja de Zabini antes das sete horas da manhã. A carta debochada trazida pelo animal havia acabado com seu humor, e caçara o amigo durante as primeiras horas do dia.

"Eu não posso falar." confessou, tentando não rir com a cara de brava da futura esposa.

Draco Malfoy quis ganhar aquela aposta por diversas vezes: no começo, quando não aceitava aquele amor, após aceita-lo, por medo do futuro que poderia lhe dar, depois do obliviate, por achar que a vida da ruiva seria muito melhor longe da sua. Mas desde o dia em que a beijara novamente após tantos meses sem os malditos lábios, se empenhara apenas em ser o lado perdedor.

Se empenharia em dobro agora: aquela ruiva casaria com ele, nem que fosse a última coisa que conseguisse em vida.

"Quando for a hora eu vou contar. Eu refiz a aposta, e dessa maldita vez, realmente espero perdê-la."

...

N.A.: Oi genteeeee! Olha como eu NÃO DEMOREI DESSA VEZ!

Nem sei o que falar. É o fim, mas ainda falta o epílogo então não é o fim - não to sabendo lidar com o fim. Eu só vou agradecer todo mundo no fim hahaha! Ainda falta um gente essa fic é eterna me julguem, 50 chaps!

Obrigada leitorinhas que me deixaram uma review, e espero que me falem o que acharam da fic até aqui e se ficou alguma dúvida!

Espero vcs no próximo e finalmente último,

um beijão

ANia.


	50. Epílogo

**Entre o amor e a guerra  
**

 _Epílogo  
_

 _..._ _  
_

"Papai, conta a história da raposa outra vez!"

Às vezes se perguntava como aquele pequeno já conseguia falar tantas palavras com perfeição - e como falava! E como falava muito mais do que muitas vezes gostaria de escutar. Draco suspirou, abandonando o jornal sobre a mesa rústica de madeira que tinham do lado de fora, olhando para o infinito azul à sua frente.

"Qual história da raposa, Leo?"

"Quero uma nova!"

Maldita hora que começara com aqueles contos.

"Havia há muitos anos atrás uma raposa vermelha que gostava de cavar buracos." começou, pensando em que diabos inventaria agora para a maldita raposa fazer - aquela bruxa apenas o metia em problemas e mais problemas, até mesmo indiretamente. "Um dia, ela cavou um buraco muito, mas muito fundo, tão fundo que chegou na caverna de um enorme dragão. E esse dragão tinha uma quantia incontável de ouro ao seu redor, mas para continuar com todo seu tesouro, precisava viver naquela caverna escura e fria. " continuou, observando o filho largar com o que brincava e voltar a atenção somente para ele. "A raposa então perguntou: você não tem curiosidade em ver como é o mundo lá fora, dragão? E o dragão respondeu que se fosse para perder tudo que tinha, preferia passar a vida em seu escuro, pois lhe era confortável."

"Mas o escuro não é confortável, papai." Leo contestou, mais uma vez o surpreendendo com sua firmeza ao falar em seus apenas quatro anos de idade.

"Mas o dragão não conhecia a claridade, leãozinho. E nós não sentimos falta do que não conhecemos." Draco respondeu, pegando o filho e o colocando em seu colo antes de voltar para a história. "A raposa que vivia nos campos verdes conhecia, e sabia o que o dragão estava perdendo. Mas o dragão era teimoso e tinha medo de sair do lugar onde sempre viveu - viver na caverna escura era seu destino, afinal. Mas a raposa era muito, muito mais teimosa, e todos os dias ela guardava algumas horas para visitar o dragão."

"E então a raposa se apaixonou pelo dragão." Ok, talvez suas histórias acabassem sendo previsíveis demais até mesmo para uma criança de quatro anos.

"E o dragão pela raposa." Afinal, todas elas acabavam da forma que a sua estava naquele momento. "E por amar tanto a raposa, o dragão deixou sua caverna e foi viver com o seu amor nos campos de trigo."

"Que nem você largou a casa grande para viver na praia com a mamãe?"

"Isso mesmo." sorriu outra vez, bagunçando os cabelos platinados do filho.

"E eles viveram felizes para sempre?"

"Resumindo bem a história, podemos dizer que sim." respondeu, enfim percebendo que tinha sido observado durante todo aquele tempo. "Por que não vai brincar com a sua avó, leãozinho? Não é sempre que ela está aqui junto de sua prima." E Draco apontou para dois pontos ruivos perdidos na areia, Molly Weasley e a filha de Guilherme e Delacour, que estava passando uma semana longe dos pais.

Segundos depois observava o menino correr em direção à elas, sua bruxa sentando-se onde antes o filho estava.

"Acho que poderíamos aproveitar sua mãe como babá daqui algumas semanas, o que acha?"

"Leo não dá tanto trabalho assim, Draco." Ginevra disse sorrindo, colando os lábios nos dele.

"Leo não dá trabalho nenhum. Mas eu quero que você me dê trabalho, se é que me entende." E a mão da ruiva foi automaticamente para o ombro do ex-sonserino, o socando de forma brincalhona.

"Como seu eu pudesse te dar muito trabalho com essa barriga de sete meses!"

"Você já me deu mais trabalho sem barriga." Mais um beijo, os cabelos tão compridos o envolvendo em um mar de vermelho. "Quando você vai finalmente casar comigo, bruxa? Quando tivermos o terceiro? Do quarto não passa."

"Não vamos chegar no quarto, fuinha."

"Quem disse?"

"Sabia que meu primeiro patrono foi um cavalo?" ela desconversou, colocando alguns fios para trás da orelha. "Então eu conheci você melhor, e de repente meu patrono era um dragão gigantesco. E então eu virei um dragão gigantesco, literalmente - eu sou um dragão gigantesco por sua causa, Malfoy."

"Sua forma animaga é um dragão, Ginevra." o loiro corrigiu, a puxando para mais perto. "Você é a grávida mais perfeita de todo o mundo. Muito longe de qualquer tipo de dragão - ou talvez eu não quisesse casar tanto com você." finalizou, descansando a cabeça no ombro sardento. "Meu primeiro e único patrono foi você."

"Seu primeiro e único patrono foi uma raposa."

"E o que eu disse?" E pela primeira vez, a ruiva pareceu entender porque o marido tanto insistia em contar histórias junto de uma raposa. "Linda, astuta, esperta, e ainda simboliza a fertilidade. E por Salazar, apenas um descuido bastou para Andrômeda aparecer, não existem dúvidas quanto a sua fertilidade, bruxa." Mais um tapa no ombro antes da ruiva aconchegar-se mais no peito do bruxo. "E ainda assim, eu te amo tanto."

Draco não precisava olhar para saber do sorriso que contaminava aquele rosto cheio de sardas.

"E quem disse que vai ser uma menina?"

 _Una grande casa sulla spiaggia, una bella moglie, un bambino che gioca con il secchiello nella sabbia_ , um dia seu pai lhe disse que aquele era o segredo para a felicidade.

"Eu sempre sei, bruxa."

Lúcio Malfoy nunca esteve tão certo.

...

Olhou para o filho que lutava contra o sono em seus braços, aqueles olhos pretos a encarando semi-cerrados enquanto o pequenino bocejava. Finalmente a natureza havia lhe dado um pequeno com seus olhos, por mais que seu noivo insistisse que todos os outros três eram a cara da mãe - que mentira.

 _Noivo_.

"Vamos lá, Áries." Seus olhos e os cabelos do pai. "Você está morrendo de sono que eu sei."

Draco estava certo sobre Andrômeda, assim como também acertou que sim, chegariam no quarto. Tinha muita, mas muita vontade de dizer não na frente de todos para ao menos uma coisa a fuinha saltitante ter errado naquela tarde ensolarada de anos atrás.

Mas é claro que Ginevra, nos seus já vinte e oito anos e recém-mãe do quarto filho, não falaria não para seu tão tardio e já tão esperado casamento. Talvez o pai das crianças não viveria mais um ano sem se unir a ela do último jeito que faltava se unir. Colin estava tão, mas tão certo sobre o amor do sonserino, que naqueles dias, era visto até mesmo por toda a sua crescente família: 'o Malfoy faria tudo pela Gina'. E o Malfoy não mais se importava com todos sabendo daquilo.

"E se eu te contar uma história? Você me deixa terminar se eu te contar uma história, pequeno mandão?" E o bebê segurou forte seu dedo indicador, e Ginevra entendeu aquilo como um sim – ao menos, era o que gostaria de acreditar. "Num bosque, em pleno outono, a estrada bifurcou-se, mas, sendo um só, só um caminho eu tomaria. Assim, por longo tempo eu ali me detive, e um deles observei até um longe declive, no qual, dobrando, desaparecia." Iria funcionar, tinha que funcionar, bebês não gostavam de poemas, gostavam? Não que bebês de cinco meses entendessem alguma das palavras que a bruxa ruiva recitava. "Porém tomei o outro, igualmente viável, e tendo mesmo um atrativo especial, pois mais ramos possuía e talvez mais capim, embora, quanto a isso, o caminhar, no fim, os tivesse marcado por igual." Quando novamente pausou, um mini desespero surgiu em seu peito ao ver aqueles olhos grandes mostrando um bebê completamente acordado. "Não acredito nisso, Áries."

"E ambos, nessa manhã, jaziam recobertos de folhas que nenhum pisar enegrecera." A voz vinda detrás dela quase a fizera saltar, tão sorrateiro fora aquele loiro - maldito seja. "O primeiro deixei para um outro dia. E, intuindo que um caminho outro caminho gera, duvidei se algum dia eu voltaria." Ele pausou, os braços a envolvendo pela cintura, um beijo em sua bochecha ainda sem qualquer maquiagem. "Surpresa?"

O olhou com uma leve carranca, virando-se para encarar aqueles olhos azuis enquanto lhe entregava o filho. Maldito, não conseguia ficar brava olhando bem naqueles olhos.

"Robert Frost." disse, indo para frente de sua penteadeira e começando a colocar uma base no rosto. "Eu sairia com quem me recitasse Robert Frost." provocou, dando um sorriso torto que sabia que ele veria pelo espelho.

"Você quer dizer _enfim_ casaria, não quer?" Draco merecia algumas provocações de vez em quando, afinal.

"Se você ajudar a acalmar os ânimos de nosso pequeno bruxo para a noiva poder enfim se arrumar, quem sabe." respondeu, passando mais uma camada para tentar esconder as pintas mais insistentes.

"Eu gosto das suas sardas, bruxa. Por Merlin, pare de tentar se livrar delas." seu olhar foi resposta suficiente para o homem, que começava a embalar o filho. "Ele vai se acalmar no colo do pai, não vai?"

"Claro que vai, porque você sempre sabe, não é mesmo?" E foi espalhando o blush nas bochechas que se lembrou que sim, ele havia cometido um erro naquela tarde de verão. "Você errou sobre Andrômeda."

E do espelho também o viu sacudir a cabeça, nos lábios um meio sorriso como o seu há segundos atrás.

"Eu acertei sobre Andrômeda. Eu apenas errei de não ter contado Carina - e deveria ter considerado ter duas naquela barriga gigantesca de sete meses - você já tinha o peso de nove." Maldito seja. "Bruxa."

"Só faça seu filho dormir, ok? Áries gosta de gente tanto quanto você, e se estiver assim acordado, vai chorar a tarde inteira." até tentou parecer irritada, mas o sorriso estampado no rosto denunciava a total felicidade. "E se ele não se acalmar, vamos ter que reconsiderar o que vou dizer na frente de Blaise."

"Vamos Áries, você não pode dar tanto trabalho assim para sua mãe. Se eu terminar de contar a história, você dorme?"

Sacudiu a cabeça, revirando os olhos antes de passar uma sombra clara nas pálpebras - tão devia ter deixado Colin ajuda-la a se maquiar, e não mandado todos irem para a cerimônia. Sim, o amigo estava e provavelmente sempre esteve certo quanto ao amor do ex-sonserino, Mas apesar de todo o vivido pelos dois, de todas as provas, de todos os filhos, ainda existia aquela pontada de insegurança de que quando as coisas fossem enfim ficar sérias, ele poderia desistir.

"E isto eu hei de contar mais tarde, num suspiro, nalgum tempo ou lugar desta jornada extensa. A estrada divergiu naquele bosque – e eu segui pela que mais ínvia me pareceu."

Afinal, tudo aquilo começara graças a uma simples aposta. Terminou de passar o rímel nos cílios e então ajeitou mais uma vez o decote do vestido. Engraçada aquela sua eterna pequena desconfiança, ele não dava razão, não dava um mísero motivo, e ainda assim mandara Colin não desgrudar os olhos do bruxo loiro. Isso que Ginevra sabia sobre a maldita aposta com Blaise: um não naquele altar e Draco seria novamente o vencedor.

No fim, foi o futuro marido quem veio pessoalmente se certificar de que a ex-grifinória não escaparia - e ela estava adorando ver o marido querer tanto perder. Olhou para seus dois meninos, Áries de olhos quase fechados no colo do pai.

"E foi o que fez toda a diferença."

Ela casaria com quem lhe recitasse Robert Frost.

...

N.a: Foi o fim mais difícil que já escrevi, confesso. Gente, o que falar? Acabou, finalmente! Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam, especialmente aos leitores que me deram um pouquinho de seu tempo ainda mandando uma review - fez diferença, viu?

E é isso! Espero não ter ficado nenhuma dúvida, e quem sabe escrevo mais algum DG por aí um dia.

Um beijo grande,

Ania.


End file.
